Tell Me
by HeartSNS
Summary: SAS/NAR *COMPLETE* Naruto has an ancient power deep within him that nobody knows, not even Naruto. Only the unsavory know the secrets and will do anything to get it/boyxboy/yaoi/ omegaverse/werewolf/alphaSas/omegaNaru/AU/physical violence/minorDeath/torture/potential-noncon/transformation/mating ritual/rutting/protective Sasuke/Alpha/Beta/Omega/Itachi good guy/historic demons
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the story is...that I was feeling a little overwhelmed at work today and this story line just popped out of my brain. Seriously, I typed it all out at work over lunch and finished it up at home.

I have an idea of where this story is going of course, but give it time, as I'm still so new at this. :D

It needs a better title though...

====XOXO===

Sipping slowly on a frosted glass, ice tinkling when the glass was tipped, pink pouty lips parted to allow the sweet liquid to enter the mouth. Adams apple bobbed as the man swallowed the beverage and placed the now empty glass onto the table top. Slender tanned fingers came up and ran through thick blond hair. A sigh was heard. Blue eyes opened and glanced slowly around the room. A frown placed on the pink lips as the eyes appeared to lock on a dark haired figure across the room, sitting at a table with other persons. The dark haired individual continued to converse with the party at the table, obviously not feeling the blue eyes zeroed in on his figure. Blond hair and blue eyes turned to face away from the dark haired figure, a small grunt of displeasure leaving the lips as tanned fingers once again ran through the blond locks. Blue eyes caught the bartender's attention, he raised a finger, signaling for another drink. Said bartender nodded and turned to prepare another beverage of the blonde's request. Resting his head on his hand, the blond drummed his free hand fingertips on the table top. His brows furrowed slightly and lips pinched together, apparently deep in thought. The bartender placed the new refreshed beverage in front of the blond and the tan fingertips ran up the side of the glass slowly, feeling the condensation. A few moments passed, blue eyes opened wide, a small smirk appeared and the blond haired individual sat up straight in his chair. He took a sip of his new drink and promptly stood up. Setting down his unfinished drink, he pulled down on his shirt to smooth the wrinkles, turned on his heel and set forward walking straight towards the dark haired figure across the room with a stern confident look. As he neared the figure, he slowed down to give the party of persons a chance to see that he was approaching, thus not to interrupt any discussions of importance or of confidentiality. After all, said blond wasn't rude. He came to a halt, a few feet from the table and cleared his throat to announce his presence and intention.

The party of three stopped chatting and all turned their heads to look up at the blond who had entered their space. The red haired woman pushed her eye glasses towards her nose and gave a flirty smile. The orange haired man continued to stare but gave a small smile. The black haired individual gave an impassive look and leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms and coal coloured eyes focused on the blond man standing before the table.

"Good evening," the blond spoke and clasped his hands together in front of himself, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to know if I could join your party." He finished the sentence off with a small bow.

Coal eyes narrowed, a small frown played upon the dark haired man, though he said nothing in response.

"HA!" Responded the red haired woman, her outburst a shock to the blond, who quickly stood up, eyes wide with surprise. "Well isn't that just adorable of you! Not every day a gentleman such as you shows up, eh Jugo?" She gives the large orange haired a tap with the back of her hand on his arm, he hums a noise and nods his head. The dark haired man gives a short snort in response.

Naruto sports a smile at the group of three. He still stands still, as he has not been invited to join just yet.

"It's a pleasure Naruto. I'm Karin, my colleagues here are Jugo," she points to the large orange haired man who nods his head towards Naruto, "and this quiet one is Sasuke." Karin points her finger across the table at the dark haired man. Sasuke swats at Karin's finger, she pulls it back with a pout. "Ouch Sasuke, that wasn't nice!" she whines with obvious fake hurt, while cradling her finger.

"Don't point, its rude," Sasuke spoke sharply at Karin. He leans back in his chair and his eyes look up again at Naruto. Sasuke holds his hand out, palm up, an open invitation to take a seat at their table.

Naruto smiles more and grabs a nearby chair and slides it up to the table of three. "Thank you for having me! I'm new to the area and attempting to find persons that may know the city," he explains while waving his hands around to show emphasis to the surrounding area.

"Excellent Naruto!" Karin exclaims as she knocks her knuckles on the table, "tell us about what brings you to our fair city!"

"Moved here for employment purposes. Started at a small publishing firm downtown, _Freelance Fox_ , enjoying my position very much, and the CEO is… well interesting," Naruto gives a chuckle, "but other than that, I have heard of this city having great history and would like to explore, you know, by checking out the culture and character of the area."

"Well, I haven't been here that long, but I certainly can assist in site seeing. I can show you what I know and perhaps we can go together to areas that I have not been to yet?" Karin waggled her eyebrows at Naruto and then laughed at her antics. Naruto coughed, letting out a nervous laugh, and he appeared to be shocked at her sense of humour.

Jugo rolled his eyes and wrapped his large hands around his bottle of beer. "Karin, don't scare the new guy." Jugo gave Naruto an apologetic look. Karin huffed and folded her arms. "Pleasure to meet you Naruto, I haven't been in the area that long either, but I am sure we could share ideas on where to visit," Jugo responded with a smile.

Naruto smiled at Jugo and then turned to face Sasuke. "How about you Sasuke, what's your story?" Naruto threw a smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke leant forward, resting his elbows on the table and giving a focused stare at Naruto. "Hn, I'm sure there are places that may interest you, though I'm certainly too busy to play tour guide for a newb," he clipped off and then glared at Karin. Karin rolled her eyes.

Naruto's lip formed a slight frown. His blue eyes appeared shocked at such an apparent irritated attitude. He was only asking for fucks sakes! Who did this guy think he was? Naruto decided he didn't care for this Sasuke's attitude, no matter how slick he looked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and gave a quiet snort. He then turned to face Karin and Jugo, "How about we exchanged numbers? That way we can chat later about times we can perhaps meet up?" Naruto gave a hopeful smile.

Karin smiled at Naruto, "Sure can do! I'm sure Jugo and I can come up with some ideas, who knows what can happen, we can meet up for something to eat sometime and discuss what you've seen and what not!" Karin whipped out her cell phone.

"Karin," Sasuke spoke lowly and what sounded like a warning tone. He stared at her with his coal black eyes, his face appeared to be giving an annoyed expression. His hands were clenched slightly. Karin gave a glare back at Sasuke then smiled back at Naruto.

Naruto watched the exchange. Like seriously, what was this guy's problem? Maybe Sasuke is her boyfriend? "Look, I'm not looking to get between you two if you are an item? Just looking to meet…" Naruto spoke out, trying to defuse the tension between the two.

"It's not your business, dobe," Sasuke growled out.

"What the hell you call me you…you…teme!" Naruto spat out suddenly, his hands slapping the table. Naruto glared his blue eyes at Sasuke. "Look dude, I don't know what's up your ass, didn't your parents teach you respect?!" Naruto grumbled out, almost growling out the words, blatantly showing his disapproval regarding Sasuke's behaviour.

"Watch it…dobe, you have NO idea who you're dealing with," Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth back at Naruto. His black eyes flaring with anger.

Naruto blinked his eyes and drew back slightly. He could have sworn Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second. Naruto shook his head, deciding that his temper had already gotten the best of him, _time to act like the better man here_ he told himself. Naruto took a breath and looked over at Karin and Jugo. Both appeared frozen at the sudden heated interaction between the two. Karin and Jugo glanced at each other briefly, their eyes showing concern. "Oh, sorry," Naruto mumbled softly and glanced down at his hands as he brought them down to his lap, "I..I was out of line there…I apologize for the outburst." Naruto continued to look down at his lap and he let out a big sigh as nobody responded to his apology. "I can see that this isn't going to work, again, sorry to bother you." And with that Naruto got up from his seat and headed for the exit.

The trio watched Naruto walk away to the door and Karin shot a glare at Sasuke. "What the hell Sasuke!?" she hissed at him and quickly got up from her chair, "I don't know what the _fuck_ just got into you then, but I'm done tonight," she spit out and made her way to the exit, following Naruto. Jugo just watched her go and then looked over at Sasuke, showing him slight disappointment in his face.

Sasuke watched Karin head out of the pub and shot a look at Jugo. "What? Got something to add?" Sasuke challenged Jugo. Jugo did not respond, he just shook his head and took a swallow of his drink. "Hn, idiot," Sasuke sat back and grabbed his own drink, finishing it off before signaling for a refill.

Karin ran outside the door, glancing both ways looking for Naruto. She noticed him with his hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped and head bowed down as he shuffled his way down the block. She trotted after him, "Naruto! Wait!" He didn't acknowledge her shouting and just kept shuffling away from her. "Dammit Naruto, just hold on!" she called again, letting the frustration be heard in her voice. She hated when people didn't listen! She caught up with him and Naruto did stop but didn't turn around. He continued to look at the sidewalk, looking like a pity party. "Hey Naruto, I'm so sorry about him, he can be such a jerk sometimes!" Karin touched Naruto's shoulder, "but you know I still want to get to know you! Sasuke can't tell me who I can or cannot be friends with!" Naruto flinched slightly at the touch but corrected himself quickly as he looked up at Karin with his big blue eyes that appeared watery, but no tears showed. Karin was taken aback, wow, talk about sensitive!

"A-are you…sure Karin?" Naruto whispered out, "I get it if your boyfriend doesn't want you to hang around other…"

"Oh pish Naruto!" Karin cut him off, "Sasuke and I are SO not that way at all! We know each other, and have never, well not that I wouldn't mind, cause he is kinda hot and all that…but ha ha ha! - that's not important! Sasuke and I are _not_ an item. He's a royal jerk sometimes, yes, but that's just kind of who he is!" Karin half laughed and half tried to explain in a serious tone. She laid out a big smile, pushing her glasses up her nose and tilting her head. "So, if it is alright with you, I would still like to exchange numbers?" Karin held up her phone, waving it back and forth, while her green eyes watched Naruto's expressions carefully.

Naruto pinched his lips and looked away, thinking it over. If they weren't an item, and Sasuke was kind of an ass tonight, and Karin appeared legit, shouldn't hurt to at least befriend one person in this city right? Naruto looked up at Karin's green eyes. He quickly took in a breath and placed a grin on his face. "Okay!" And he dug into his pocket for his phone. After they exchanged numbers, Karin promised to text him soon and hailed a cab. Naruto felt better, as he continued down the street, noting that it was getting late. The chill had come, for winter was 'just around the corner' and the last train would most likely be running soon. He hurried his step, his breath puffing out in white clouds as he checked his phone for the time. Shit! He thought and picked up his step. Naruto gave out an " _urk!"_ when something reached out from an alley and pulled him quickly into the darkness.

Naruto was so surprised, he gasped in a breath of air, as he felt his body being harshly pulled into the dark against his will. "HE-mmph!" Naruto tried to call out, but found his mouth covered instantly by what felt like a hand, his one arm quickly bent up high behind his back, his eyelids squeezed out a tear with the sharp pain as his arm was bent in a position it wasn't meant to be in. He felt a body mass push his chest into a wet cold wall, the mass behind him pushing hard into his back, his other arm pinned between his body and wall. Naruto shook his head hard, trying to yell against the palm that was keeping him silent, his nostrils flaring, his eyes opening wide in panic. He thrashed his torso around, trying to break free of the solid hold on his body, only to have his body pulled back and slammed back into the wall. His forehead met the brick this time, Naruto saw flashes of light and moaned as the dizziness overwhelmed him.

"Now now little one…" Naruto heard a harsh growl like whisper in his ear, "I just want to play a little bit with you..." Naruto heard a raspy chuckle. Naruto's breath blew heavily through his nostrils as he tried to blink away the pain and dizziness in his head. A hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head and yanked his head back hard. Naruto winced, and a whimper escaped through his nose. His eyes squeezed shut again as the onslaught of pain was felt through his scalp and neck from the force of the pull. "My…but aren't you even prettier up close." Naruto felt the lips of the throaty voice against his cheek. He shuddered uncontrollably, his mind panicking from the scenarios going through his mind. _Oh my god I'm gonna die…_ Was Naruto's thoughts as he felt the heated breath of his attacker on his neck. "You smell so good little one…I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." Naruto felt a wet appendage run up his throat. Naruto let out a whimper as he kept his eyes closed, his body shaking in fear. The hand in hair forced his forehead to hit the brick wall again, Naruto shrieked through his covered mouth, and felt the edges of his consciousness waver. _No no no! Please!_ Naruto begged in his mind. "There's a good little one," the voice whispered harshly, "I bet you have something amazing under here…" Naruto felt his shirt being pulled from his pants and a thick calloused hand running across his stomach and chest. Sharp nails dragged across the area, Naruto's eyes opened wide and he tried to scream again through the hand covering his mouth, only to buckle as his head screamed in pain and darkness coloured the corners of his vision. The body pinned him hard against the brick wall again, the calloused hand scraped again across his abdomen and he felt the undeniable hard feeling of a man's package, pressed hard against his back end. Naruto froze, knowing what this could end up as. Tears prickled his eyes as his arm was wretched up hard again, he screamed through his nose and tried to stand higher on his toes to relieve the pain but to no avail. "Such a tasty little one, so clean, so pretty…" Naruto felt the wet appendage on his neck again, the harsh ruts of his captor's hard cock pushing against him, squashing him into the brick wall. He whimpered as he felt teeth scrape his neck and the thick fingers pinch his nipples and scratch his torso. "That's is little one, cry for me…" the heated breath whispered into his neck through his teeth, sounding breathy as the voice continued to rut against him.

A low growl rose from the darkness and the captor stopped suddenly. Naruto's tears fell down his cheeks as his breathing pushed hard through his nostrils. The heated breath left Naruto's neck and Naruto could feel his captor turn slightly to the sound. The growl grew louder, deeper and closer. Naruto felt himself being ripped away from the wall, his back now against his captor's chest and facing into the dark alley. "He's **MINE**!" the captor yelled into the darkness. Naruto's eyes widened, as he felt his captor tighten his grip on his mouth, crushing his head into his captor's shoulder and still gripping his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. Naruto felt his knees buckle as tremors racked his body. "I told you **HE'S MINE**! I warn you! Back off or I'll ruin him so **_nobody can have him_**!" A growl was heard again, this time with red dots glowing in a shadowed area, looking like - _eyes?_ \- focused on the two of them. Naruto's eyes widened, his breathing accelerated, his legs couldn't hold him up anymore as he sagged, but his captor gripped his mouth so hard, Naruto was now being held up by his head. He muffled out a cry as his arm didn't go down with him and stayed in his captor's grasp.

Naruto flopped to the ground, unable to support his fall, his arm slammed hard against the asphalt alley, his head bouncing from the impact and his body rolled at an awkward angle to a stop. Naruto's mouth opened but no sound came out. The breath knocked hard out of him, the blow causing him to black in and out of consciousness, Naruto found himself hyperventilating from the onslaught of agonizing pain. He managed to glace at his captor, whose eyes were bulged wide open, his mouth hanging slack, his body frozen as if it was hovering. A black cloaked figure was standing behind his captor, one hand on the shoulder and the other hand flat against his captor's chest. Naruto blinked away the darkness that threatened to overtake his sight. A growl and the sound of padded feet walking through puddles was heard behind him. The cloaked figure released the captor and it fell like a bag of rice to the alley floor, his head making a sickening crunch noise as it connected. "Filth," the cloaked figure breathed out sharply. Naruto chocked on air as he struggled to keep his eyes open on the figure, his body convulsing as he struggled to breathe. He felt a nudge to his back by something solid yet soft and the sound of a huff. The cloaked figure faced Naruto as the darkness began to win, he wheezed out breaths as he felt his lungs compress tight, panic overtaking his senses. The figure knelt close and brought a hand to Naruto's forehead, " ** _sleep_** " a silky voice spoke, and darkness consumed him.

====XOXO====


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for coming by! I updated this story first because it has entranced me. I am working on the other one, just takes a little more time because I have to ensure the plot time line and stuff works. :)

Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

 _"Nii-san, nii-san!" a young black haired boy yelled as he clamored up the stairs, huffing and puffing as small legs took each step quickly but carefully. He reached the top of the stairs and called out again, "Nii-san!" Small round black eyes peered down the hall, then feet took off down the hallway, passing several doors before stopping at a large oak door. The little boy grabbed the knob, pushing the door open, "Nii-san! Guess what!?" the boy shrieked with excitement clear in his voice._

 _A tall dark older figure turned in his chair to face the red flushed little boy, a small smile apparent on his older face, dark eyes focusing on the boy that was racing towards him. He held his arms out, an invitation for the small lad to come forward._

 _The dark haired boy ran up to the elderly figure, stopped between his knees, his eyes looking up, sparkling with glee, cheeks flushed from running and lips parted as he let out heavy breaths._

 _"Woah otouto, woah. Calm down, catch your breath and tell me what is so important that you had to yell all throughout the house while you certainly knew where I was." The elder gave a gentle smile and ruffled the young boys black locks._

 _"Nii-san, nii-san…you…you…won't believe!" The young lad panted out between breaths, "I-I finally…did it! I did it!" A large smile crossed the face of the black eyed lad as he rocked on his heels, obviously beaming with excitement._

 _"Oh? Do tell my little otouto," the elder replied and he leaned back in his chair._

 _"Watch! Watch!" the little boy replied as he scrunched his eyes shut, clenching his fists and his lips pinched together._

 _The elder figure smirked as he watched his little brother. "Careful otouto, you don't want to break something…"_

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly and gave a slight gasp while his dream started to fade into a fog. He closed his eyes again and waited. Several minutes past until he let out a big sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, grasping at the small remnants of his dream. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed again. The dream, or memory he should call it, hasn't shown itself for some time. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he dreamt of his memories. Why now? Shaking it off as some random phenomenon, Sasuke looked over at his digital clock, then sat up and prepared himself for his morning routine. It was Saturday, technically not a work day, but he found going into the office on a day like today, peaceful. Only a handful of staff came in on the weekend to work on any projects under a tight timeline, therefore Sasuke enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, where he knew he could work undisturbed on any time sensitive documents. He made his way to the washroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Sasuke arrived at the office later that morning, dressed smart and casual, coffee in hand and briefcase in the other. Nodding at the security who was in the building 24-7, he boarded his elevator to the top floor where his office was located. When he arrived at the floor, it was not surprising to find Jugo already there, with several documents in his arm. Sasuke nodded to Jugo while walking by and Jugo fell into step behind him. Upon entering his office, Sasuke placed his briefcase on his desk and stepped to the large bay windows looking out while taking a sip of his coffee. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. His dream this morning was still touching the tips of his subconscious, and he pinched his lips together, contemplating the memories. He could not grasp why this memory popped up, he hasn't thought of the past for god knows how long.

"Sasuke-sama?" Jugo spoke up.

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee. "Hn," he responded, indicating that he had heard Jugo behind him, but not turning around.

"Something bothering you?" Jugo asked, as he placed the folders down on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke sighed, holding his coffee cup with both hands, as he stared out the window, not focusing on anything. Sasuke then shook his head and turned around. "No, nothing yet," he responded and walked to his desk. "Let's get through these documents to see what is going on." And with that he sat in his office chair and opened his briefcase.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _"Mom! Mom!" A blond haired boy ran down a walkway across a yard and up the porch steps of a modest style home. "Mom! Mom!" the boy continued to call out as he opened the screen door to go into the home. In his haste, he tripped over the small lip of the door and tumbled to his knees in the front entrance way. "OW!" he cried out but scrambled back up to his feet, kicking his shoes off and running towards the kitchen. "MOM!"_

 _"Oh goodness, what is all the noise about?!" A slender long red haired woman spoke out as she finished drying a dish and putting it a cupboard._

 _"Mom… mom!" Cried out the blond hair boy as he ran into her legs, wrapping his arms around her legs and pushing his face into her thigh. He squeezed her legs tight and his body trembled against her._

 _"Shh…shh, what happened baby?" She ran a hand down the blond locks, trying to comfort the boy._

 _"Mommmm…they…they…*hic*…mommy…" the boy kept his face in her thigh as his body trembled._

 _The woman moved to kneel by the small boy, pulling him into her arms, "shh...shh..you're okay now, what happened baby?" she asked again as she hugged him tight, holding his head and rubbing his back._

 _Sobs continued as the boy cried into her shoulder. He hiccupped as he tried to form words, but all that could be heard clearly was mom or mommy._

 _She continued to hold him, rubbing his back and planting soft kisses on top of his head, waiting patiently for the boy to calm down enough to talk to her._

 _"Mom…they…they w-wanted to-to take m-me…*sniff*" the blond little boy sniffled into her shoulder. He trembled and hiccupped sobs, "so s-scary…mommy…"_

 _The red haired woman stiffened and she gasped quietly. She squeezed her eyes together while rocking the boy. "Who baby? Who scared you?"_

 _"…dunno…*hic* s-scary scary guys," the boy hugged harder, "their eyes…so scary."_

 _The red haired woman pulled back from the boy, she grasped each of his cheeks with her hands and stared into the boys watery blue eyes. Her green eyes roamed around the boy's face as her thumbs stroked the chubby cheeks. She kissed his forehead, "it's okay baby, shh…it's okay… are they gone now?"_

 _A small fisted hand wiped at his eyes as he nodded his head, "yes mommy…"_

Naruto gasped in a breath of air as his eyes flew open, his heart beating against his chest as he felt fear pulsing through his body. His hands fisted on his chest as he took in several breaths, eyes scanning the room, his lips quivering as he felt the familiar tingle in his eyes. He squinted his eyes hard, willing the tears to go away and he fought to get his breathing under control. He let out a few trembling breaths and blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the room. He watched as his dream fluttered out of his reach, a few flashes of what he was dreaming teasing him as they faded. _What was that?_ He asked himself, as he brought a hand to his forehead, testing to see if he had a fever. _Seemed so real… seemed like it was me living that dream._ Naruto closed his eyes. It wasn't possible, he never knew his parents, his earliest memories were of the orphanage, and they even told him he was there since infancy. Some of the crueler staff would remind him of how he was not wanted by anyone; left in a box by the garbage cans, floating in a basket down the river, sold to the home for drug money, and the stories would go on, none of them pleasant. What made it worse is how the other children would pick up on these horrible sayings and continue throwing the cruel jeers at Naruto when no adults were around. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Those days were done. He looked over at his clock and knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, decided to get up and make himself some breakfast.

Naruto didn't bother taking off his sleep attire of pajama pants and tee as he wandered to his kitchenette. Since it was a Saturday and he didn't work weekends, he decided to make it a "jammy day" since he had no plans. As he drank back a large glass of orange juice, he unconsciously scratched his stomach after hearing the growl of hunger. "Ouch!" he cried out and pulled his hand away from his stomach swiftly with discomfort. Eyebrows frowned as Naruto lifted his shirt to inspect his torso while placing his glass down on the counter. Angry red marks went parallel across his stomach just above his navel, looking like scratch marks and Naruto mouthed, _what the fuck?_ He cautiously poked at the inflamed area with his fingers and hissed as a ping of pain was the result. "Jezuzz! What the heck did I do now?" he exclaimed to himself. Naturally there was nobody to respond as Naruto continued to tilt his head and examine the marks. "Must have happened while I slept," Naruto told himself and lowered his shirt. Naruto knew that he could be a wild sleeper, as he had been informed by his old friends and previous guardian. He scratched the back of his head and decided to make some food, as his stomach continued to make noise of displeasure.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke sat back in his office chair and sighed. The day had been exhausting but productive. He rolled his neck to release the built up tension and swiveled his chair to look out the windows. The sun was going down leaving brilliant orange and red hews in the sky, but Sasuke didn't notice. He began to think of the night past and the loud, quick tempered, and practically annoying blond that came to his table.

The first thing he noticed was the eyes. Brilliant Caribbean ocean blue with long blond lashes to highlight them. Next was the full pouty pink lips, always moving into a smile or being nibbled on by the blonde's teeth. But the unforgettable aroma that emanated from the blond was what entranced Sasuke in a millisecond. The fragrance fluttered through Sasuke's mind, tickling awake a host of emotions he had never _ever_ felt in his life before and therefore he was instantly on guard. Unfamiliar with the new emotions, Sasuke found his anger seeping out and lashing out at the blond and his associates. Anger is what he understood. He knew how grasp it, control it and then release it. And most importantly, he felt safe behind it. He felt he was doing the right thing when he lashed out at the blond and was able to get him to leave. It wasn't until the blond had left that a new emotion bubbled up. He felt… something… something pushing and pulling on the inside walls of his mind, and an unfamiliar pain that could only be described as a wail. The harsh pull on his mentality left him momentarily breathless, and he had held his fist to his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. Jugo had practically flew across the table, coming to kneel by Sasuke with his eyes scanning all over Sasuke looking for any injury. Not wanting to cause a scene in the pub, Sasuke waved Jugo away and started to fake some coughs, making like he choked on his drink. When he had caught his breath, he leaned his elbows on the table while he rubbed his temples and analyzed what had just happened. The discomfort was still there, but not as sharp. He could not identify all the feelings that emerged but once again felt the pull pierce his mind that originally left him breathless. "Jugo, we need to go," was all he said as he got up, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the pub.

The pull was there in his mind, urging and pushing him to go forward to a destination that he didn't know. Sasuke fought the pull, but admitted he was curious on where he may end up. He let the pull lead him, but he was on guard and cautious. He caught a scent. It was same fragrance the blond gave but it was mixed with others. Blood, sweat and fear. Sasuke inhaled again, thinking he may be wrong, but a new scent came as well. One of sewer, filth and lust. Sasuke snorted out the foul smell and scented the air again for the blonde's. The scents were all twirled together and Sasuke could not suppress a growl that released deep from his chest. He hand signaled for Jugo to take another route while he continued straight on to his pulls destination.

When Sasuke came to the mouth of the dark alley, he felt his anger surge and killer intent ravage through his mind. The fear that radiated off the blond while the filth contaminated him had Sasuke grind his teeth, rearing back his instincts to rip the flesh off the filth's bones alive. He hand signaled Jugo, who had appeared at the other end of the alley and in form, to make the move.

"Sasuke-sama," Jugo called from the door, "are you alright?"

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Jugo. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, there was something about the blond that riled up unfamiliar emotions, something about his scent that triggered a feeling that stirred something deep within. Sasuke couldn't name what it was but knew he didn't like it, as it was unfamiliar territory for him. Inducing sleep and a memory block was the procedure for all his kind to do this day in age in order to protect their race, and he has done it with ease in hundreds of situations with no remorse. Until now.

"I'm tired," Sasuke snapped out, "I'm going home. See you Monday." Sasuke grabbed his briefcase and headed to the elevator. He had to think things out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto cleaned up his breakfast dishes and sat on his couch propping open his laptop that laid on the coffee table. As the machine booted up, he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach again, suddenly flinching with a whine. _Right, forgot about that, yeesh._ Naruto laid back against the back of the couch and thought about the night past. Karin was at least nice, Jugo probably is nice but quiet, but that dark haired bastard was such an ass! Thinks he is so perfect with his perfect styled hair, his perfect clothes, his pretty cobalt eyes, _yeesh! Such as ass…_ Naruto continued grumbling to himself. "Oh yeah! I got Karin's number!" Naruto smiled to himself as he stood to go gather his phone and then stopped mid-step. "That's funny… where is my phone?" Naruto went into his room, checking the night table, his bed, the floor and even his closet. "Huh!? Maybe I left it by the door…" Naruto proceeded back out to the open area, to find no phone. No phone by the door, not on the table, kitchen… in the couch? Naruto went through everywhere he could possible think but no phone. "Okay Uzumaki, think!" He sat down, elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. He knew he had it when he was at the pub, he recalls Karin telling him her number and entering it into his phone. He came straight home afterwards, he is certain he did, how else would he end up in his bed this morning? Naruto squeezed his eyes and thought about after he left Karin. He recalled looking at his phone to see the time and picking up speed so not to miss the last train. Then what? His next memory is waking up in bed this morning. Shit! He must have dropped it sometime after running for the train, or worse, left it on the train! Though he doesn't recall getting on the train, but Naruto knew that sometimes doing the same old routines were so monotonous and automatic that those memories just faded out, as if the brain is telling you it isn't worth remembering. Naruto then slouched into the chair. "Dammit!" he gruffed out loud into the apartment and slammed his fists onto the chair arms. He huffed out for a few minutes, teeth clenched, feeling angry more at himself than anything, before he took a deep breath and sighed. "Might as well go check the station to see if anyone turned it in…" Naruto knew it was a long shot, but he wouldn't feel good unless he attempted some sort of rescue plan for his phone. He got up to get dressed, already knowing that the chances of finding it was going to be short of a miracle.

Backtracking his regular route to the trains he took, Naruto rode to the station. No luck there, nobody had handed in any phones. He proceeded to back track to the pub where he was the night prior, keeping his eyes on the ground. He came around a corner to find yellow police tape stretched from an alleyway entrance, across the sidewalk and stopping at the street. The tape then turned to make an area look like a square that showed no entrance to the alley, or near the entrance for that matter, was allowed. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the alley and walked around the yellow tape. 'Shit, this is near the pub! Wonder what happened? Yellow tape is never good news,' he wondered to himself. As he peeked down the alleyway, he could see a couple police cars parked and a few officers going over the area, taking pictures and the little yellow numbers situated on the ground in a few areas used to indicate evidence. Naruto shuttered, he didn't want to think about what happened here and he continued to the pub several doors down.

Naruto came out of the pub looking beat. The pub employees had not seen a lost phone nor had one been turned in. Naruto was bummed, looking as if he lost his best friend. 'Probably never see Karin again either, since she said she hadn't been in this city long.' Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders slouched, he lowered his head and walked back the way he came. "Fucking sucks," he muttered to himself.

As he sat on the train wallowing in his own pity, he watched the sun go down in the distance, producing vibrant red and orange colours. Normally he would enjoy the beautiful colours, but currently he just couldn't feel it. As the train neared his stop, he moved from his seat to the door to wait for the train to stop. The train jerked suddenly near the stop and Naruto felt a hard shove from behind him. He gasped as he felt the sudden onslaught of being compressed. Instantly he felt as if his chest was being squeezed and he couldn't take in a breath. His vision went black and he felt heat on cheek with a throaty voice whispering, "… _my little one…_ " Naruto was overcome with fear and couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He couldn't speak. The panic overflowed his senses as he felt faint. _"…ey…"_ He heard a voice again, he trembled and tried to breath. _"…ey…u…kay? ….si…"_ He couldn't take it anymore as he felt the darkness take him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke boarded the train, annoyed that he didn't drive. Though he hated the traffic, stop and go, stop and go, ugh! Just the thought annoyed him. He was thankful the train wasn't too busy and decided to stand in an underpopulated corner. He pulled his phone out to check his emails to pass the time, when a flash of blond hair caught his eye. His eyes peered through the crowd and he felt his heart rate jump when he realized it was the blond that had been plaguing his thoughts most of the day. Sasuke grit his teeth together, instantly angry with his heart for acting that way. He turned to look at his phone again but couldn't keep from sneaking glances every so often. He snorted at himself. This was ridiculous. Then he felt that pull again, something stirring deep in his mind and he couldn't help himself as he sniffed the air. The air was cramped with dozens of smells, but Sasuke knew which one was the blonde's. ' _There!'_ His heart thumped as the smell tickled his nose and filled his senses. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the euphoria float through his mind. ' _There was something about this…this…'_ Sasuke opened his eyes quickly and snorted. ' _What the hell!'_ Sasuke was furious with himself. _'What the fuck is going on?!'_ Not only was he furious but he was fuming that he was confused. He **_does not_** get confused! Sasuke grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He heard the announcement of a stop coming up and saw the blond move from his seat. He shifted his position so he was hidden behind some people and peeked at the blonde's movements. He watched as the blond stood at the door, waiting for the slowing train to come to a stop. Sasuke looked back at his cell phone, determined to forget about said blond. As the train jerked, Sasuke gripped tighter on the rail and continued to read his emails. A scent all too familiar slapped his senses and he whipped his head around to where he last saw the blond. His eyes widened when he saw what he scented. Fear. The blond was white as a ghost, a tear trickled down a cheek and his body trembled violently. He looked to be having troubles breathing and Sasuke shot off down the aisle. He shouldered people out of the way, muttering excuse me as best he could, not letting the blond out of his sight. He struggled as he saw a random person touch the blonde's shoulder and try to shake him. Sasuke's lips curled up over his teeth, his eyes squeezed to slits as he watched someone lay a hand on the blond. He let out a deep growl and people suddenly moved aside, eyes wide as they let Sasuke pass. As the blonde's eyes slipped closed and his body began to collapse, Sasuke managed to reach out and grab hold of the now limp and unconscious blond and gather him into his arms.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Thanks for playing! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is a little short, but it seemed appropriate to where the story headed...make sense? Ah well, I am having fun with it after all. Please enjoy! Wanna leave a note? Sure! Wanna leave a flame? Okay! By all means, all the power too ya!

-XOXOXOXO-

Sasuke sat on a bench, his lap being utilized as a pillow by a head of blond hair. The blond was still unconscious after his collapse on the train, Sasuke carrying him to a bench inside the station and waiting for Jugo to arrive. Blond brows were scrunching often, eyelids pinching and flickering, as if the blond was mentally struggling. Sasuke watched the facial features with interest, noting the slight discoloration of triple marks on either cheek, not quite prominent at just a glance, but most definitely there if one looked long and hard enough. Crowds of people never spared a glance at the raven and his blond counterpart on the bench, a constant hustle and bustle of persons heading to their destinations. This is why Sasuke didn't mind the busy city life, nobody appeared to give two shits about who was around them and what was happening. It was easier to remain inconspicuous. Sasuke heard a slight whimper escaping the lips of the blond. He glanced down, studying the way the plump pink lips tightened up, his eyelids pinching, his body appeared to shudder slightly. Sasuke moved his palm and hovered it over the blonde's forehead. He concentrated to allow his enchantment to release into the blonde's mind, working to release a mist to haze certain memories within a mortal's mind. It was like second nature to him, having to learn how to use this specific conjuration when he was a mere child. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly as he focused on the task at hand.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Sasuke pulled back his hand quickly, as he felt a sharp zap hit his palm. He shook his hand slightly and turned it over slowly to examine it. He found nothing out of the ordinary, just his long slender fingers and light coloured skin. As he flexed his fingers, studying his hand, he heard Jugo's steps coming up to the bench.

"Sasuke-sama? What happened?" he spoke in a hushed tone.

"He collapsed on the train, help me get him up," Sasuke responded quickly and firmly.

Jugo did not question Sasuke and quickly scooped Naruto up bridal style and cradled him close to his chest. Jugo turned and began walking quickly towards the exit, Sasuke following behind. Jugo led Sasuke to a black coloured Hummer H3, Sasuke pulling open the back door to allow Jugo to place the still unconscious blond in the back. Sasuke hopped in afterwards, settling beside the blond to ensure he was secured. Jugo hopped into the driver' seat and locked eyes with Sasuke in the rearview mirror.

"Where to Sasuke-sama?" Jugo enquired as he turned the ignition, a deep rumble was heard as the engine was brought to life.

"To the house, there is something I need to determine."

-XOXOXOXO-

 _Small hands reached into the darkness, trying to touch the trickle of light, just out of reach. Whispers floated through the darkness, but they were mere sounds, incomprehensible to the ear. Wide eyes tried to focus on the surrounding area, but saw nothing, nothing but a trickle of light the body could not reach, the continuous whispers that one could not understand. Small hands and arms wrapped around small legs, hugging the only other thing that was reachable. Wide eyes then closed, a tear trickled down a cheek as the small mind tried to shut out the whispers._

 ** _*snap…snap…snap*_**

 _Small eyes opened once again to the noise. The darkness is still there, but the room is now foliage. Moonlight trickles through the canopy._

 ** _*snap…snap…*_**

 _A small face whips around to the noises, eyes flickering around, searching, trying to focus on the whereabouts of this disturbance._

 ** _*snap…*_**

 _Eyes widen and focus on a slight rustling within a small shrub, several feet away. The small body trembles and tries to crawl backwards away from the unknown while the eyes express fear staring at the brush. A squeak of a whimper escapes and the small hands clasp suddenly across the mouth, eyes wide and breathing pants out in panic. A low menacing growl is heard in the darkness, a flicker of light gleams from the brush, blinks out several times before two small beams of red are seen shining through the leaves. The small body jerks back suddenly, hitting a barrier, the surface rough and scratching against the small body. Small hands and arms wrap around small legs, eyes squeeze shut as the face is tucked between the knees._

 ** _*drip…drip…*_**

 _Eyes flicker open to the noise, the room is dark, one can taste a dampness in the room, a cold humid smell hovers in the air._

 ** _*drip…drip…*_**

 _A small head turns cautiously, eyes taking in what little light there is to try and focus. Small hands move to reach out, but it's discovered they can't move. Breaths begin to quicken as the small body begins to panic. Legs twitch to find that they could not move as well. A whimper escapes the small body as the head moves back and forth, eyes now wide and fluttering around, confusion and panic setting in. Small arms and legs tremble as they struggle against the restraints._

 ** _*drip…drip…*_**

 _A shuffle against the floor is heard from behind, a whisper of breathing, and the small body suddenly hesitates its moving and listens. The small body quivers in fear and breaths pant out harshly, while eyes are wide, searching the darkness._

 ** _Shh…shh -okay - shhh…shh - alright now…_**

 _The hushed grave voice whispered through the darkness, behind the small restrained body's head. Tremors multiplied though small confined legs as a form loomed near the small body, only a slight glimmer of light highlighted the outline of the large figure. Small eyes grew wide, trying to focus on the form, lips quivered in fear, a small whimper escaped the throat. A gleam of light reflected on something that was on the figure as the shadowed arms moved and brought darkness over the small eyes._

A gasp of breath, eyes wide and frantic, arms flayed out to the sides as the body bowed slightly while lungs tried to gasp for air, the heart beating frantically, and a scream lodged itself in the windpipe, refusing to release.

"Deep breaths now, you can do it, shhh… come on now, deep breaths," a woman's voice softly spoke from the darkened space. Blue eyes stared straight up, hazed over and not seeing anything as the mouth forced in deep gulps of air, hands clenching the fabric that lay beneath the blond man, a wet feeling was dabbed upon his forehead as his heartrate began to calm down. "That's it, I know you can do it, you're doing good, deep breaths…" The calming woman's voice continued to filter through the darkened room and penetrate the ears of the blond. Blue eyes began to blink slowly, beginning to focus on the surrounding area as his breaths became longer and deeper. He turned his head to the voice, a pain throbbed behind his eyes as he moved slightly, he winced and focused on a form near his body. He struggled to speak, his voice betraying him as he tried to force a sound.

"Don't try to speak, I'll get you some water, you just relax," the woman's voice spoke, and the form stood. "I'll be right back Naruto," and soft steps were heard moving away from where he lay.

That woman's voice, he heard it somewhere before. His name? That was his name, right? Na-ru-to… Yes, his name. He blinked some more, focusing more on his surroundings. He was on a bed, soft, warm and comfortable. His head pounded, but at least the lights were dim. He tested his limbs. Flexed his fingers and toes, bent his knees and elbows, yup, they are all still there. Nothing restraining brought his hands up to rub his eyes, then run a hand through his hair and took in the room he was in. It appeared to be bedroom of sorts, large, yet plain. A wardrobe across the other side of the room, a standing lamp, deep red coloured floor length curtains covering a whole side of another wall. A single large accented mirror hung on one wall, décor of paintings on others and small side tables. Naruto glanced about, realizing that he has never seen this room before. Where was he? What happened? How in the world did he end up here? _Fuck…to many questions, no answers and why do I have this pounding headache?_ Naruto let out a deep sigh and he stared back up to the ceiling. He heard soft footsteps approaching the bed. Naruto glanced up at the figure that stood at the side of the bed.

"K-K-arin?" Naruto rasped out, his vocal cords refusing to work smoothly.

"Yes, you remember! Thank goodness. I was worried you wouldn't remember when you woke!" Karin sat on what Naruto suspected was a stool by the bed, as she lowered herself into a sitting position. She held in her hand a glass of water with a straw. She navigated the glass so the straw was pressed against Naruto's lower lip. Her eyes were soft, and she whispered to drink.

Naruto accepted the water, the cool liquid rushing down his burning throat, his body feeling like a sponge soaking up greedily the water that rushed into his system. His lungs began to spasm as he began to cough.

"Easy now, slowly, your body needs time to adjust," Karin spoke while she placed the glass on a side table.

Naruto finished coughing and focused his blue eyes at Karin. His eyes held questions, and he hoped Karin would answer. He watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and move to get a rag from a dish. She wrung it out, the unmistakable sound of water dripping into a puddle and moved forward to his brow. Naruto flinched back, his eyes not leaving her as she hesitated her movements. She dropped her arms to her lap and let out a sigh. "I know you probably have questions," her eyes never left her lap, "but I can't answer them all. I don't have that… _authority_." She glanced up at him, her eyes soft, a small smile on her lips, "but I will promise to do what I can to ensure you feel okay." Naruto just blinked.

"W-wh-at 'appen-ed?" Naruto's raspy voice let out quietly. He continued to focus on Karin as he attempted to maneuver his arms and hands to push himself up into a sitting position. Karin jumped up to assist, placing her hands gently behind his shoulders should his arms give out. He then motioned for the water glass, Karin handed it gently over, and Naruto found himself sipping slowly through the straw. His cerulean eyes continued to peer strongly at Karin. Karin appeared to avoid most eye contact while sitting on the small stool beside the bed. She wrung her hands as she waited for Naruto to finish sipping at his drink.

"From what I understand, you fainted in the subway. Sasuke happened to be there and saw you. He and Jugo brought you here." She waved her arm open to show the room.

"W-wh-ere is 'ere?" Naruto coughed out, his voice still not working fully, his throat still sore as he sipped at more water. His eyes flickered around the room briefly before landing back on Karin.

"Sasuke's house," she shrugged. "He usually doesn't bring people here, but I guess he got a soft spot for you…fainting in the subway and his rude behavior at the pub, stuff like that…" she waved her hand around. "Look, I'm going to tell him your awake, so just relax okay?" Karin stood, smoothing out her dress as she did so. "Just hang tough, and I'll be back shortly. Oh…do you need to use a bathroom?" Karin stopped herself and waited for Naruto to answer. "I could help you out, if you need…you know, with walking I mean," she chuckled lightly, waving her hand in front of her face, "you were out for a couple hours, so…" Karin hesitated. Naruto gripped the fabric as he contemplated his answer. He then shook his head no, gave a cough and sipped at some more water. "Okay! I'll be back right away!" Karin flipped her hair as she turned and headed for what Naruto assumed, was the exit. He listened for the familiar click of a door closing before he attempted to slide his legs to the side of the bed.

-XOXOXOXO-

Sasuke stood at a pedestal, flipping through a large volume, his lips pinched tight, his eyes flitting back and forth reviewing the pages. Several shelves reached high to the ceiling, stretched across the room, filled with several colours and sizes of books. Wide sitting chairs placed in various areas of the room with small tables, various table lamps and standing lamps, and a small fireplace tucked in the far end of the room with windows for natural light completed the library. The flipping of pages was all that could be heard at the moment, as the library's single occupant appeared to be on a mission for information. A door opened, and Karin slipped into the library, swiftly and quietly. She approached Sasuke at the pedestal and waited for him to speak. He drew his eyes up to her and nodded his head.

"Naruto has awoken. Though he awoke startled, he appears to know who I am and can speak, but he is leery towards me. He asked where he was, and I just said your home." Karin clasped her hands together, her eyes watched Sasuke as he continued to flip pages of the large bound volume spread out in front of him. "He will want to know what's happening, what should I tell him?"

"Nothing. I will handle it," Sasuke spoke flatly and kept flipping pages.

"Well what should I do with him now? He is going to start asking questions Sasuke, I need to tell him something." Karin put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"So do what you do best and stall him," Sasuke seethed through his teeth, his eyes flashing at Karin.

"What's your issue suddenly?" Karin snapped at him.

"Karin!" Sasuke thundered out sharply and his eyes flickered colours as he bore her down with his gaze, "ensure that Naruto does not leave the room until I see him." His hands gripped the side of the podium, knuckles white, brows furrowed as he again looked down at the large volume in front of him.

Karin's looked forward, eyes opened wide, mouth slightly agape, shocked at Sasuke's outburst. She lowered her arms, her fists clenched as she ground her teeth together. "Fine," she spat out between her teeth, "you don't have to be such an ass about it." She swung herself around and stomped towards the door. As she opened the door she hesitated, "I hope you know what you're doing, and by the way, Itachi is back," and she slipped out, the door giving a silent click of a closure.

Sasuke ran a hand through his blue black hair, "Fuck…" He let out a big sigh and closed the volume. He hung his head while holding the podium, _'there has to be an answer somewhere…'_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he glanced up at the many volumes of books that filled the shelves. He made his way to one of the many shelves, his eyes flicking through the titles.

"Otouto." A voice floated through the air in the room.

"Welcome home nii-san," Sasuke responded immediately, not taking his eyes from the row of books.

"How refreshing it is to see you catching up on your studies. I'm definitely curious to know what could have popped up recently that has your nose buried in the library?" Itachi asked with mirth in his voice.

"Something that I recall reading about in my youth. Like a fairytale, or poem…something that I can't quite get a grasp on," Sasuke responded while trailing his fingers over various spines of books.

"I smell a guest, someone I need to meet?" Itachi perked an eyebrow up at Sasuke, "or someone or _thing_ that needs to be taken care of?"

"Nothing that should be like _that_ nii-san. It's just…something I can't put my finger on," Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, "my thrall was… _rebuffed_ when I utilized it tonight." Sasuke leaned against the book shelf, arms crossed across his chest and he worried his bottom lip briefly.

"That's quite the predicament, hence, that's why you would be consulting the books?" Itachi waved his arm out, implying the whole room. "I take it from your stance you haven't found anything. Come…sit, tell me what happened," Itachi spoke and walked smoothly across the floor towards a random arm chair. Sasuke followed suite and settled in a chair across from his brother, crossing his leg and as he began to tell the tale.

-XOXOXOXO-

Karin stomped her way down the hallway, grumbling under her breath. She turned a corner coming up to a large burgundy door. She stopped and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before turning the door knob and quickly sliding inside the dimly lit room. She closed the door gently, she didn't want to startle Naruto in his condition before she made her way across the room to the bed.

"I'm back Naruto," she called out softly. "Sasuke will be here soon, were you hungry at…" Karin stopped at the side of the bed, noting that it was empty. _'Shit! What the…dammit, I should have locked the door!'_ Karin berated herself and she slapped her hand on the side of her head. _'Bathroom!'_ Karin quickly scuttled towards the door that lead to the ensuite. She hesitated at the door, holding her breath and pushed her ear close to the door. "Naruto? Are you in there?" Karin chewed her bottom lip as she heard no reply. "Naruto?" She called a little louder and gave a small tap no the door. _No answer._ "Naruto if you're in there, I'm coming in," Karin called out while grasping the door knob, turning it and finding it unlocked. _'Crap, please be in here…'_ Karin opened the door to find darkness. She reached into the darkness to switch the light on while stepping into the room. Overhead lights illuminated to life and Karin gasped at the site. The bathroom was empty. "Fuck! Shit!" she cursed as she turned off the light and left the bathroom. She hustled around the room looking in every corner incase Naruto was sitting in the dark, collapsed, fainted, or hiding or _something!_ It was no use, Naruto wasn't in the room. "Crap…Sasuke is gonna be pissed. I better check the rest of the hallway, if he's wandering, he can't be far." Karin headed out of the bedroom and rushed down the hallway, her eyes watching the shadows.

-XOXOXOXO-

Itachi listened intently as Sasuke informed him of the details of when he met Naruto, the incident of what happened in the alleyway and tonight's interaction at the subway station. Sasuke left out how he was enticed by Naruto's scent to follow him from the pub and how the blond invaded his thoughts most of the day, figuring it was inconsequential and frankly, none of his brother's business.

"I don't know why I suddenly had a spark of an old nursery rhyme or fairytale that I recall from when I was a child." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "It's been nagging at me for hours. I can remember hearing a tune and just a few words but can't recall the whole thing. And it started after I tried to use my thrall on Naruto at the station," Sasuke huffed out, "and yet, it was successful the first time!" Sasuke stood up, becoming irritated the more he thought about it and started back towards the shelves.

Itachi watched Sasuke begin to review the various novels that were stacked on the shelves. He brought his hand up to stroke his chin, dark orbs focusing on Sasuke's hands trailing several book spines. Sasuke pulled a novel from the shelf, cracking it open and began reading the first few pages. Itachi knew that Sasuke wasn't telling him everything that had happened to him, as he had been Sasuke's oniisan for quite a long time after all, but he also knew that his brother was somewhat _emotionally constipated._ Especially when it came towards things and persons of interest. He allowed a small smirk on his lips at this thought, but something about this Naruto and the situation of the thrall being opposed sparked an interest, _or perhaps a concern?_

Itachi hummed, "Sasuke, perhaps we should meet personally with Naruto, to at least show some hospitality to your guest? After all, you did attend to his wellbeing and I am sure he will want some explanations on why you brought him here. And afterwards I can use my thrall on him, perhaps you are mentally exhausted and stressed and it's effecting your abilities."

"Hn, good idea. He's currently awake and in the west wing guest room. Karin is looking after him." He closed the book and slipped it back onto the shelf, starting to the door. Itachi gracefully lifted himself from the arm chair, following Sasuke to the door. The door opened suddenly, and Karin eyed the brothers.

"Naruto's gone."

-XOXOXOX-

Until next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Here I go...again on my own! *sings a song while typing up a note*

Thanks to those managing to hang on to my attempt at this omegaverse story. It certainly is a learning process, as I continue to stay on track with what I have thought for this particular fanfic.

Yes, I am not the best writer, yes I can suck at things and yes... i'm a better beta than writer! :D

On with the show :)

=====XOXOXO=====

"How the hell is he gone?" Sasuke snapped at Karin, his eyes flashing red.

"I don't fucking know, he just is! I checked the other rooms and hallways. His shoes are gone as well!" She explained, waving her arms around for emphasis.

Sasuke side stepped Karin to get through the door. He headed straight for the west wing to get a scent on the situation. He could sense Karin and Itachi close behind. He stopped at the large burgundy door, feeling the air around the outside of the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle. He could smell the scent of Naruto, the same unforgettable aroma that first tickled his emotions the night they met. It was faint as it was beginning to fade into the air, since the person that hosted the scent was no longer in the vicinity to ensure it keeps. Sasuke clicked on the door handle and entered the room.

"I looked in the ensuite, every corner of this room, and he wasn't anywhere. Therefore I went down the wing to check out the rest of the area. I was only gone for a few minutes when I went to tell you he was awake!" Karin wandered the room, eyeing the corners and looking behind the curtains again as if something may appear.

Sasuke walked slowly around the bed that Naruto lay sleeping in not too long ago. He took in the bedding, the pillows and grabbed a hold of the comforter. He held it close up to his nose and inhaled. The scent of Naruto was strong and Sasuke felt that if he wrung out the cloth, the essence of Naruto would drip from the material. The scent swirled a host of emotions to life again, as it did the other night, and Sasuke shuddered. He held his anger at bay and concentrated on the scent. There was something mixed in, something he just couldn't get enough of to determine what it was. It irked him, as he knew it was there, but just out of reach. He let his frustrations rise and he whipped the comforter back onto the bed, eyes flickered over to Itachi who was looking over the wardrobe.

Sasuke marched for the bedroom door, "I'll check the grounds, you check the kitchen, garage and storage," he spoke with authority as he headed out. _'he couldn't have gotten far even if he did manage to find his way outside.'_ Sasuke quickened his step and headed for the doors nearest the west wing that led outside.

Itachi watched Sasuke head through the door, his eyebrow lifted and a small smirk on his lips. "Well, that's interesting," he chuckled lightly to himself as he moved towards the door. Karin followed behind him.

"What's with Sasuke? I've never seen him so, involved," Karin questioned as she fell into step by Itachi, making their way down the west wing hallway.

"Hn, it is interesting isn't it?" Itachi responded lightly, he smiled slightly, "perhaps my otouto has found someone worth chasing?" Karin's mouth gapped open as her green eyes stared intently at Itachi. Itachi shrugged, "then again, perhaps he is upset that this Naruto managed to evade him. You know how uptight he gets when someone is able to delude him." Karin's mouth shut with a snap as she looked around the kitchen. She hummed an agreement and continued on to the storage room, her eyes taking in the shadows and corners. Itachi nodded his head, smiling fondly to himself and headed to the garage.

Outside, Sasuke picked up the footprints of Naruto, since the evening dew had settled on the blades of grass. He noted that they were heading for the surrounding forest. Sasuke snorted, "idiot, he will get lost in there if he isn't careful." Sasuke started to run, following the steps into the forest, picking up on the faint scent of Naruto as he went. _'he couldn't have gotten too far.'_

Sasuke noted the broken branches, various debris of the forest as the trail clearly marked a human running through it with no thoughts on taking an easier route or ensuring their own safety. Sasuke easily followed the trail, noting that he could not hear any sounds of anyone crashing through the forest. Sasuke frowned. Sasuke didn't want to envision the blond lying in a pool of blood as a meal for some predator or unconscious in a ravine somewhere, bleeding to death. _'Unless he cleared the foliage already…'_ He stopped when he caught a scent. He crouched down to the forest floor, his fingers swiping up a few drops of blood. Sasuke growled, it was Naruto's blood. He wiped the access blood on a bank of moss and sprinted forward.

=====================XOXOXOXO====================

 _Run_

Legs leaped over branches, roots and rocks. Arms pacing to keep up, chest heaving, gasping in breaths. Eyes were wide, taking in the darkness, focusing on the moonlight, that lit the way through the darkened forest. He didn't know where he was going, only he had to get away. The anxiety of having to get away overruled any logical thinking.

Branches whipped at his cheeks, but he did not feel them. His foot became entangled and tripped him up. He gasped and let out a grunt, as he felt his body suddenly stop with the force of his foot not moving. His arms outstretched to embrace anything to avoid the fall, but to no avail. His body fell with gravity, a heavy thud and his chest was compressed, expelling all the air out of his lungs. His forehead struck a thick root, the taunt skin splitting instantly, allowing the blood to flow lightly. He didn't feel the pain of the skin splitting, only the desire to get his breath back. He slowly managed to get himself onto his hands and knees, feeling a little dazed from his sudden fall.

Wide eyes hesitated and stared at the moon. The once blue eyes fogged with red focused on the soft light of the moon, the snorts of breathing becoming steadier. He leaned back onto his heels and arms relaxed at his side while peering at the moon. A snap heard in the distance had him switch his head around fast, fogged red eyes narrowing and focusing in on where the noise was heard from. He jumped up to his feet, his eyes quickly zipping over the area, and he turned and continue to run through the brush.

========================XOXOXO========================

"Well I didn't see any indication that he had been in the kitchen, pantry or storage area," Karin announced as she walked back into the sitting room.

Itachi was sitting on a large arm chair, legs crossed, his fingers drumming on the arms of the chairs. "Indeed. I did not find any traces of Naruto being in the garage area either. I suspect he is no longer in the house, as I cannot find a fresh trace of his scent anywhere." Itachi brought his fingers up to his chin, rubbing lightly. "Tell me Karin, what can you tell me about this Naruto?" Itachi turned his attention at the red haired beauty.

Karin took a seat in another arm chair and sat back. She pinched her lips together and thought about her next words carefully. Itachi was the high alpha of the clan, his knowledge and wisdom, together with his age made him a powerful alpha wolf. He had seen a lot of things, this she had no doubt of, so she knew anything she said would always be considered. Karin sat up straight, resting her palms on her knees. "The night at the pub, there was a faint aura that appeared so quickly that as soon as I noticed it was gone. Does that make sense? Like a déjà vu feeling. I didn't get to think much of it since Sasuke was being an ass, as usual," she smirked when she said this, noting that Itachi let out a small huff as well, "and the kid was ridiculously kind and sweet, like a delicacy. But not like a meal!" Karin laughed and waved her hand back and forth, "like a delicate flower," she took in a deep breath, "and you got like this sudden overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect it." Karin let out her shaky breath, she closed her eyes briefly.

Itachi's eyes watched Karin with wonder. _'Interesting effects this Naruto has on otouto and Karin so far.'_ "Where's Jugo?" Itachi snapped quickly, getting out of his chair and pulling Karin from her musing.

Karin blinked, "probably in the cellar."

"Tell him to meet me in the library," Itachi gave out the order while gracefully leaving the sitting room.

Itachi reached the library and hesitated as he looked over the shelves. He brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin, a habit, and stroked gently. His forehead creased while his eyes scanned the shelves slowly. _'Now if I can just remember…'_ He made his way across the room, fingers skimming leather spines and eyes reviewing the rows of dusty books.

Several minutes passed when Jugo entered the library. "You called for me Itachi-sama?" Jugo bowed courtly and awaiting permission to rise.

"Hn. Take a seat," Itachi responded, his fingers and eyes still scanning the book spines.

Jugo sat on a random arm chair, back straight and awaiting orders. He kept his eyes on his hands, his head slightly bowed, he knew his place in the audience of the higher alpha. He waited until Itachi called on him.

Itachi finished looking over the one shelf before heading to sit at an armchair near Jugo. He folded his hands together and looked at Jugo. "You have met this Naruto?"

"Yes Itachi-sama," Jugo answered quickly.

"Please tell me your thoughts of when you met him," Itachi watched Jugo closely as he asked. Jugo's eyes lifted to look at Itachi. They appeared soft and calm while Jugo took in a breath.

"He appeared harmless and curious. He had a smile about him that shone. His heart was on his sleeve, to put it into perspective. There was a scent about him, faint, but there, yet hard to grasp on, like a scent passing by on a breeze." Jugo took in a breath, seeming to want to say something, but unsure how. "The scent was not a threat, but…but felt like a newborn innocent pup, is the best way I can explain it Itachi-sama. It had been a long time since I have scented something so true." Jugo slouched his shoulders as he let out his breath.

"Thank you Jugo, you may go. You may want to investigate how far Sasuke has gotten in tracking Naruto. Karin and I have concluded that Naruto is no longer in the house, therefore Sasuke may have found something outside."

"Yes Itachi-sama," Jugo said as he stood, bowed quickly and briskly walked out of the library.

Itachi sat back in the arm chair, he crossed his legs as he took in a deep breath. _'There is something more to this…'_ The memory sat on the edge of a cliff. Itachi could almost grasp it, but it would leap from his reach when he got to close. _'I now feel your frustration otouto.'_ Itachi lifted himself and went back to the book shelves.

=======================XOXOXO====================

It was only when he came upon a clearing is when he began to slow. A children's park, located near the outskirts of the town, he sniffed at the air, his foggy red eyes surveying the area. He snorted and began to quickly walk in the direction of the city streets, keeping to the heavier shaded areas. He walked upright, but with a slight hunch. His eyes continuously flickering about, watching the shadows and corners. He passed people on the streets who gave him lots of leeway to let him pass. Dried blood on his forehead and temples, muddy and torn clothes, oily clumps of soil stained blond hair, face grimy, red eyes constantly peering and narrowing, people were all too happy to give this man some room as he rushed by.

As the blond approached a small apartment building, he went straight to the stairs heading down to a basement suite door. He reached into the far most shadowed corner and produced a key. A satisfying snort was heard as he unlocked the door and shut it behind him with a click. The blond haired, fogged red eyed man let out a long sigh and shuffled his way through the hallway. Head hanging low, shoes shrugged off, the man slouched his way into the bedroom. He stood staring at the bed as his body began to quiver, a slight whimper escaped his lips and a couple tears escaped the red rimmed eyes. A couple steps had him to the bed, where he curled in on himself and hugged his knees. He closed his fogged red eyes and fell instantly into sleep.

=====================XOXOXO===================

Sasuke zipped along the broken path, his eyes and ears scanning the area. He heard a familiar padding of feet coming up behind him and the familiar scent waived over. Sasuke came to a stop allowing the other to come up. "Jugo, can you sense him?" Sasuke asked as he looked behind him to see the large copper coloured wolf. The wolf huffed and put his nose to the ground and then to the air. The wolf huffed and shook his head. "He must have cleared the forest already. Let's keep on the trail to confirm," Sasuke stated as he sprinted off down the broken path, the copper wolf following behind.

Sasuke and Jugo came upon an opening shortly afterwards. The trail ended into a children's park. Naruto's scent was light, but his prints were fresh in the grass. Sasuke stopped on the edge and looked about the streets in the distance. He figured Naruto was trying to get home, judging how the tracks went straight across the park, heading for the streets. "Let's go," he ordered to Jugo, and both kept to the shadows while following the trail.

Sometime later, Sasuke and Jugo came up to a small apartment block in a shabby part of town. The building looked to be over a hundred years old with various corners missing bricks, window frames looked rotten and one lonely building light left out of the several that were broken. Garbage in the streets, graffiti on every building, fence and post that could hold a colour. Every other building was dilapidated and boarded up. Pawn shops and a convenience store were the only other buildings that held life, the kind of buildings that had apartments overtop of the businesses. The business buildings had reinforced metal bars, doors and screenings to deter thieves. A few stripped car skeletons decorated the street. The smell was overwhelming of rotting garbage and filth. Sasuke scrunched his nose and Jugo huffed out a few breaths. Both agreed that the smell was foul. The trail headed towards a stairwell that appeared to lead to one door. _'Must be the blonde's home,'_ Sasuke wandered over to the stairwell. He mentally sighed, the blond was apparently safe, though he was curious about the blood. "I need to check on him, it was his blood I found," Sasuke ordered, Jugo huffed in agreement. Sasuke trekked around to the side of the building into the shadows, searching for the windows to the basement suite.

Sasuke found his way in, Jugo stayed outside to keep watch. He was overwhelmed with the scent of Naruto in the small one bedroom suite. Unfamiliar emotions again creeped slowly into his system. He felt the familiar pull, like the other night at the pub, his senses pulling it in, wanting more of it, like an addictive drug that temporarily puts his mind in an induced utopia. He feels goosebumps rise on his forearms as the sensation flickered under his skin. The mentally induced utopia enveloped the senses in his brain and he felt an overwhelming motive of wanting to safekeep the scent. He felt his hackles rise at the thought of someone else taking the scent and a demand to snap at anything that dare try. Sasuke inhaled, he could smell the blood of Naruto in the air, so he quickly found his way to the bedroom and found him curled into himself, clothes still on with the scent of earth, sweat and blood still clinging to his body. Treading quietly to the edge of the bed, he noted the steady deep breaths of the blond. His face appeared relaxed and Sasuke could see the crusted blood in his hair and forehead. He grit his teeth as he gently pushed muddy blond hair aside to assess the injury. An essence tickled into the air when the hair was moved. Sasuke gasped, pulling back his hand as if he had been burned, his other hand grasping his shirt, where his heart began to slam against the ribs. Sasuke's breaths quickened, the sharp burning pain in his chest was back, a turbulence of emotion erupted through his veins, exploding his mind full of hungering and safeguarding the exquisite entity before him. Sasuke stumbled back against a wall, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his eyes wide at the immense emotions that racked his mind. Deep within the walls of his mentality, his wolf essence shook harshly, demanding release in order to embrace the entity. Sasuke's heart battled a fast beat as his alpha senses took over and embraced and imprinted everything about the blond molded to his intellect. His back slid down the wall, eyes still wide and focused on the blond, his heart still excelling and Sasuke found himself a loss for words and sense as he fell to his knees.

=======================XOXOXO=========================

Itachi stood at the pedestal flipping the pages of a large volume book. His eyes scanned the text smoothly and quickly. He hesitated at a spot, his eyes narrowing and lips tightening. _'This could be something,'_ Itachi hummed to himself. He studied the small blip of text, that explained an ancient myth regarding the beginning of their clan. Now every lycanthropy clan had their own legends of how their kind came to be. These legends developed into popular folklore and Itachi had to admit that many stories that had developed over the centuries were just that, folklore. He recalled his studies many moons ago, he snickered to himself on his joke, going over the stories of his own clan development. He quickly read the short text again and bookmarked the page. His interest perked, he headed to another area of shelving to review the books laying there.

Jugo came through the front door, carrying Sasuke over his shoulder. "Karin, quickly," he called out into the home. Karin came in quickly to the sitting room where Jugo was placing Sasuke on a couch.

"What's happening? What's wrong with him?" Karin came over, kneeling onto the floor, her eyes scanning Sasuke's body.

"I couldn't find anything physically wrong. He was unresponsive when I got to him. I had to carry him out."

"Out from where?" Karin asked while continuously scanning Sasuke, looking for any form of physical impalement.

"We followed Naruto's trail to a one room apartment that was probably his, as he was asleep on the bed in the room where I found Sasuke-sama. Naruto didn't wake though," Jugo explained while propping a pillow under Sasuke's head. "I heard his erratic heartbeat while I was outside, I went in to find him slouched on the floor, staring at nothing. He's better now, but has not awoken."

"I can't sense anything physically wrong. I'll inform Itachi-sama." Jugo just nodded as Karin got up and left the room.

Karin returned with Itachi shortly afterwards. "Report," Itachi ordered as he drifted smoothly to Sasuke's side. Jugo explained following Naruto's trail up till how he found Sasuke after hearing his heartrate in Naruto's apartment. Itachi acknowledged he was listening by nodding his head and giving a short _'hn'_ every so often. As he listened to the report he held his palm over Sasuke's forehead. "Jugo, take him to his room, I'll be there shortly," Itachi ordered as he stood back. Jugo nodded, hoisting Sasuke up bridal style and left the room. "I am going to put together some tea," Itachi announced to Karin, "as I am sure otouto will need it when he awakens." He made his way out of the room, Karin following behind.

"Itachi-sama? Is he going to be alright?"

"Hn. He will most likely have a headache when he awakens." Itachi said no more as he made his way to the kitchen. "Thank you for your concern Karin, I have no other duties for you this evening, you may retire." Karin nodded her head, knowing that she had been dismissed, and proceeded down another direction.

Itachi arrived at Sasuke's room shortly afterwards, tea tray in hand. "Thank you Jugo, you may retire for the evening," Itachi spoke out to Jugo, who was standing by Sasuke's bed. Jugo bowed and left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Itachi set down the tea tray, prepared himself a cup and settled into a chair near the bed. Letting out a sigh, "Well otouto, this should be interesting," Itachi whispered to himself and took a sip of tea, waiting for Sasuke to awake.

Dark orbs peeked through flittering eyelids, as a small moan escaped the lips. Eyebrows furrowed as lips smacked and a hand came up to rub at the forehead and another small groan erupted.

"Hello otouto," Itachi softly spoke.

"Hn," Sasuke responded while rubbing at his temples now. "Nii-san."

"What do you remember?" Itachi asked as he handed Sasuke a cup of tea. Sasuke sat up slowly to lean against the back of the head board before taking the tea and mumbling a thank you.

Sasuke brought the tea to his lips, his eyelids still blinking away the sleep. He sipped while he focused on his bent knees. Itachi poured himself another cup of tea, giving Sasuke time to respond. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, couple hours I assume," Itachi responded as he took a seat with his tea.

Sasuke squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I remember seeing Naruto on his bed then nothing. What happened?"

"Jugo found you unresponsive on the floor and brought you back. He informed me that Naruto did not awaken when he retrieved you. While you were lying unconscious your wolf was _unruly_. I calmed it."

Sasuke nodded as he took another sip. "Did you learn anything?"

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing specific, other than it appeared anxious, edgy and calling. If I didn't know any better otouto, I would say it was calling for its mate." Itachi raised a brow at Sasuke.

Sasuke sputtered on his tea. "What?! I would know my intended mate I'm sure nii-san!" Sasuke grumbled out, placing his tea cup on the side table, "my intended would not be human, you know it's not possible."

Itachi sat back, sipping at his tea. He decided not to pursue that theory, knowing full well the history and process of the instinctual mating selection and rituals within the clan. "We will need to meet with Naruto soon, to determine if I can thrall him," Itachi changed the subject. "He may have run out of fear of being in the unknown. We should go at first thing."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. The sooner he got Naruto out of his head, the better for the both of them.

===========================XOXOXO============================

Sunlight streaking through blinds covering a bedroom window, fell upon smartly shined black shoes, standing in the bedroom, facing a bed. A figure stood in the streams of light flooding the bedroom, staring at the blond who lay asleep in his bed. The figure pulled a phone from the pockets of dark grey dress pants, swiping a few keys and then holding the device to an ear. "Hey it's me. Yeah, I know its early. We might have a problem. I'll keep you updated." The phone was quickly put back into deep pockets. A hand reached up and passed through grey locks of hair, along with a deep sigh. The blond began to moan and fidget, a sure sign that he was waking. The figure turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi was looking through yet another book in the library. He now had a few books placed on a nearby table, all of them with a bookmark or two in them. He stood near a shelf, a book cradled in one hand, while his other hand flipped through pages slowly. He raised his head when he heard his brother open the door and step into the library.

"How you feeling otouto? Rested?" Itachi asked as he slipped the novel back onto the shelf.

"Hn. You have been busy. What have you found?" Sasuke nodded his head to the stack of books on the table.

"Just hints really. There is something just out of my grasp, but I will find it. I can sympathize with you otouto." He gave a small smile as he wandered to another shelf.

Sasuke stood by the pile of books, picking one up and opening it to the bookmark. His eyebrows rose as he read the passage he recalled from his youth. The story of a being, that gifted the clan of lycanthropy for a payment from the clan. The small passage regarded the being of light and warmth yet was powerful and couldn't be trusted. Therefore, the clan leader made a deal with the being and lycanthropy was gifted, though the story did not give specific details on why a deal was to be made and why lycanthropy was specifically gifted. But since it was legend, a story passed on through centuries of generations, there was no one left to define the specific details of the tale. Thus, the legend was often just told as it was written and left at that, a folklore. He closed the book and reached for another. This bookmarked page had a similar tale written. Though this one spoke of the clan rescuing a powerful being that turned out to be a trickster. The being was described as a barer of light and warmth but did owe the clan its life. The short passage stated that the clan requested health and long life, and were gifted with lycanthropy, but the trickster being did not mention the details of lycanthropy and the clan felt cursed. Therefore, killing the being in hopes to reverse the curse, but to no avail. Sasuke then snapped the book closed. Itachi turned to him, a single brow raised in question.

"Old fairy tales nii-san? What's the purpose to digging up old children's tales?" he snorted as he wandered to another part of the room, glancing at the rows of books on a shelf.

"How is it you think these stories come to pass otouto?" Itachi gave a small smirk while wandering back to the pile of books on the table.

"Outlandish imaginations," Sasuke huffed back as he pulled a random book out and opened it.

Itachi stopped at his pile of books and placed a hand delicately on the top. "True, many stories come from imaginations. But many cannot develop an imagination without having to witness a truth. Generations long before us told their knowledge and wisdom the only way they knew how…speaking to each other. Long before the language of writing was born." Itachi's fingers lightly tapped at the top of the pile of books. "Keep an open mind otouto and do not be so quick to determine something is not true without thoroughly researching it." Itachi shook his head lightly, his otouto could be so stubborn. "And what of your memory that you were searching for the other day? Have you thought more about what you are trying to remember?"

Sasuke slipped the book he was holding back into the shelf. "I haven't thought about it since then, since…Naruto up and left the house. Which is why I am here," Sasuke turned and leaned against the shelf, "It is dawn, and you wanted to head over to his place."

"Hmm, quite right," Itachi responded while he wandered to a nearby shelf, "but one more thing, I just remembered." His fingers quickly skimmed a shelf and grabbed a thick volume from the shelf. He took the large volume book and placed it on the pedestal. Sasuke tilted his head at Itachi's sudden interest. "I have to remember to look something else up, what better way to remember by leaving it here?" Itachi smiled at Sasuke while lightly tapping the volume.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. "Let's go nii-san, before he's fully awake and has an aneurism or something." Itachi gracefully followed, a smile ghosting his lips.

=========================XOXOXO=======================

A blond mass of hair that scattered in every direction began to roll about on the pillow. Lips released groans as he began to wake from his slumber. He stretched out his body, popping noises of his joints were heard as bright blues began to peer through fluttering blond eyelashes. _'Oh man, morning already?'_ Naruto let out a bellowing yawn as he struggled to sit up. His muscles were stiff and he craved a hot shower. As he brought up his fists to rub his eyes, Naruto's eyes sprung open quickly as he looked upon himself. _'My clothes...'_ He took time observing his current state of mess. _'I remember… waking at Sasuke's house, but…how did I get home?'_ Naruto made to get up, noting that yes, his clothes were still on and not in the best of cleanliness. He stripped quickly and headed to his bathroom for a shower.

Stepping into the bathroom, he examined his reflection while waiting for the water to heat. No real damage, just an ugly looking cut near his hairline. Naruto was no fool, he knew he must have hit his head on something and understood the basics. When injuries happen to foreheads, chins and heads, the skin often will split open upon impact due to less fat under the skin in these areas, and the skin is more taunt. Though he still couldn't think of how he got home, let alone the cut. _'My hair is full of crud! Like I rolled around in a mud pit!'_ Naruto hopped into the steamy shower, still with no answers. As the soap washed over this body, he found himself surprisingly calm on the whole, _unable to recall on how he got home_ , situation. He gently soaped up his hair, recalling the earliest event. The subway, waiting to get off at his spot. Then waking with Karin in his vision, saying they were at Sasuke's house, because Sasuke saw him faint in the subway. Karin then told him she was going to go get Sasuke. After she left, he decided he was going to test his legs. He recalls looking at his knees and toes as they touched the cold floor, then nausea. That's right, he felt dizzy and nauseas, and the fear of vomiting all over the bed or floor overcame him. He jumped up, desperate for a washroom, but that wasn't the best answer when feeling sick, as he instantly felt dizzy and recalled the darkness coming up from the corners of his eyes. Naruto then tilted his face into the jet of water, using his hands to push the spray of water over the top of his head and down his neck. _'I must have blacked out at that point. Shit…what an impression I've made so far on Sasuke and Karin, yeesh.'_ Naruto felt completely embarrassed now. He was suddenly struck with various thoughts of what he could have been doing during his black out. His eyes opened wide and fluttered as various scenarios rolled through his head. He started to breath heavy and felt his anxiety rise. _'Well fuck! I must have put up a fight or something after blacking out! Fuck…not again, please not again.'_ A sharp pain flashed through his head. Naruto's fingers instantly lifted to rub his temples as he felt a sob choke back in his throat and the familiar sting behind his eyes. He clamped his jaw tight, ground his teeth and then fisted his hands. He let out an angry wail and started to punch the shower tiled wall, over and over. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! .ME!" Naruto screamed as he punched the tiles with each word. He squeezed his eyes shut as he stopped and rested his forehead on the shower wall, breathing heavy. As Naruto panted to catch his breath, his face leaning against the cool tiles, he tried to hold back the sobs. _'Always fucking me… why…why can't I just have a normal life?'_ Naruto continued to slap the wall as he let some tears escape, chanting his pity party in his head. When he finally settled, face still against the wall tiles with the water washing away the evidence of his tears, he opened his eyes to focus on his now damaged hand. The skin had broken in a couple places due to the assault and his knuckles were beginning to bubble up a little in purple bruises. Naruto snorted, _'same old same old'._ He took a deep breath and then stood straight up under the spray, holding his now damaged hand under the spray, watching the blood wash away. He finished up under the shower, grabbing a towel and headed out to get dressed.

Lightly wrapping up his hand with gauze, he prepared himself a breakfast. Pouring himself a coffee and sitting at his small table with his food, he gave thanks and began to eat. A knock came at his door.

"It's me Naruto, are you home?" a male voice called from the other side.

"I'm home, be right there," Naruto called out as he got up from the table and unlocked the door.

"Ah, good morning Naruto," a tall, middle aged gray haired man greeted Naruto. His gray thick hair was styled in a defy gravity type way and he wore a dark cloth facemask, but you could see his smile behind it. His high cheekbones and light brown eyes were always a giveaway as well to what kind of expression he was hosting.

"Morning Kakashi-san, please come in. Can I offer you some coffee? I'm just finishing my breakfast," Naruto stepped back from the door, holding his arm out, palm up, inviting him in.

"Thank you and yes please!"

Naruto nodded, closing the door and headed to the kitchen. "What brings you by Kakashi-san? It's not like you to drop in on a weekend," Naruto called out from the kitchen.

Kakashi took a seat on the other chair in the room as Naruto brought out a mug of coffee to him. Naruto then sat at the table and began to finish off his breakfast. His blue eyes focused on Kakashi, waiting for him to speak.

"I was in the neighborhood, wanted to check to see how you were settling in. You have only been here for… about three weeks, right?" Naruto nodded. "So as your employer, I feel responsible to ensure that my staff are well rested and healthy," his eyes glanced down to Naruto's bandaged hand, "and you do great work Naruto. I wouldn't want to have your work interrupted due to bad health, especially if it is something that I can assist with." His eyes came to focus on Naruto's face again. Naruto swallowed hard the last of his breakfast.

At this moment Naruto was glad that his hairline hid the gash on his forehead. He certainly didn't know what he could say about it to his boss! "I am c-certainly doing alright Kakashi-san," Naruto stuttered slightly and gave the best grin he could, "I can say that I'm almost completely settled in!" Naruto brought his hand to the back of his neck, giving it a scratch and pulling at his hair slightly.

Kakashi eyed the hand as it went up to the back of Naruto's neck. "And health wise?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, indicating that the bandaged hand had not gone by unnoticed.

"Oh this?" Naruto then held up his bandaged hand, he chuckled lightly, "well, heh..heh…that's just old clumsy me. I was walking last night looking for my phone and while I wasn't paying attention, looking at the ground ya know? It would so happen that I tripped on the curb and scratched myself up…heh heh." Naruto tried his best to sound natural, but his hands fluttered around while explaining the story and his blue eyes landed everywhere else but on his boss. Kakashi raised his mug to his lips while Naruto fluttered away at his explanation, his eyes not leaving Naruto.

"Hmm, is that so?" Kakashi responded when Naruto stopped talking. He placed his mug down and tilted his head, looking at Naruto carefully. Naruto fidgeted in his seat under Kakashi's eyes, his hands now in his lap and wringing at each other. "If you say so Naruto. But you know, you can come to me at any time for anything, alright?" Kakashi added. Naruto visibly relaxed. "How are you feeling otherwise?" Kakashi asked.

"Well rested and I just am…" Naruto was cut off when a loud rapping cut through the room.

Naruto had a puzzled expression on his face as he glanced at the door. He stood up, "excuse me Kakashi-san, I'll be right back." Naruto headed for the front door, curious on would be knocking at his door, as he really didn't know anyone in this city other than a Kakashi-san and a couple people at work. "Who is it?" Naruto called through the door.

"Police. We have some questions."

Naruto's eyes widened. Police? What could they possibly want with him? Maybe something happened to one of the upstairs neighbors? Naruto unlocked the door, opening it half way to two uniformed police officers.

"We are looking for a Naruto Uzumaki," one of the police officers stated, while looking at Naruto up and down.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's this all about?" Naruto asked with a slight tilt to his head.

"I am officer Izumo Kamizuki, and this is my partner, officer Kotetsu Hagan," he tilted his head to the side in the direction of the other officer standing beside him. "We have some questions we would like to ask you Uzumaki-kun, we would like you to come to the precinct with us."

"Why can't you ask them right here?" Naruto was puzzled, he knew the laws and rights, so him going to the precinct didn't make sense.

Office Izumo flipped open his writing pad, "is your phone number 01-532-7189 Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped. "Yes! How did you know that?"

"Can you describe your phone to us sir?" Izumo pulled out a pen, poised to write and stared directly at Naruto.

As Naruto described his phone, Izumo wrote in his notebook. When Naruto was done, Izumo showed the write up to his partner Kotetsu and then flipped the pages to another section and again showing it to his partner.

"Your description matches the phone that we have at the precinct, which in turn has the number which you confirmed," Izumo clarified, "therefore, we need you to come to the precinct to answer some questions."

Naruto then smiled and nodded at the officers. "Alright! I'll be right out," Naruto smiled as he closed the door gently. He turned around to grab his jacket from the hook and slip on his shoes.

"Everything all right there Naruto?" a voice spoke up from the other end of the apartment.

"Oh Kakashi-san! I'm sorry but I need to go down to the police station. You see I lost my phone the other night and apparently they have it!" Naruto explained while slipping on his shoes, "sorry I have to cut our visit short. I will see you tomorrow at work though!"

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "No worries my boy, you do what you need to do. We shall see you tomorrow at the office!" Kakashi gave a couple friendly taps to Naruto's shoulder before slipping his shoes on and headed out the door. Kakashi glanced at the two officers standing to the side of the door. He gave them a nod and headed up the stairs to the street. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket, swiping his finger across the screen before putting it up to his ear while he walked. "Moshi moshi. Yes, I just met with him. No. Nothing yet. His hand, maybe. But there were two cops that just showed up asking him something about his phone. No. Will do. Understood." He slipped the phone back into his pocket without breaking his stride and continued walking.

XOXO

Sasuke and Itachi stood in the shadows across the street from Naruto's rundown apartment building. They watched as the gray haired individual left and when Naruto got into the back of a police car and drove off. Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest, a frown drawn out on his face as he glared at the building. He could feel the pull again as a tremor rumbled deep in his core and a trace of anxiousness shivered up his spine while he watched Naruto come out of his home. Sasuke huffed at the feelings. He couldn't understand fully what his wolf was trying to elaborate but be damned if he let those emotions, feelings, instincts, or whatever they were, be in control.

Itachi watched Sasuke from his peripheral vision while standing in the shadows. He raised an eyebrow now and then as he watched a host of emotions shimmer over Sasuke's face. Itachi then brought his forefinger and thumb to his chin, stroking it lightly, while the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. "Did you see who the gray haired man was?"

"Yes. It was Kakashi Hatake, owner and operator of the publishing office Freelance Fox downtown."

Sasuke pinched his lips, his face tilting down slightly as he appeared to be thinking. "Yes, I recall. Naruto mentioned that he just started working there. Why would his boss come to his house though?" Sasuke continued to furrow his brows, creases rising in his forehead as he thought about it. "Unless their friends? Family related?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he began to rock back on his heels, "but no that can't be right, Naruto said something about the CEO being… _eccentric_ …and the way he said it, sounded like he has not known this person before working there."

Itachi watched Sasuke wrestle with the information that he was just presented with. Apparently his otouto appeared _smitten_ with this Naruto. He gave a small smile and clasped his hands together, intent on waiting Sasuke out.

Sasuke was confused. He could not understand why Naruto's boss would go to an employee's home. That was just not rational! It was absurd! Sasuke would _never_ attend an employee's home, other than Jugo or Karin, but that was different, they lived in the same home! Not to mention their lifestyle was not like human traits! Sasuke shook his head and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He was getting off track. He worried his bottom lip for a moment before dropping his hand. Unless, _unless…_ they were having some sort of … _love affair?_ Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head hard. _'No. There was no indication in conversation or at his home that Naruto was in any type of romantic relationship.'_ Sasuke now tapped at his chin with his finger and started to walk small paces in the alley. _'What if the relationship is of a non-consensual incidence? What if the only way he can keep his job is if…or he's being blackmailed…threatened…?'_ Sasuke stopped in his tracks and suddenly growled. Itachi widened his eyes in question at his brother, shock apparent at Sasuke's sudden growl."Tell me what you know of this Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke growled out at Itachi.

"Not much more than what he does for a living."

"I want to know as much as possible about him. His history, his now, what he does in his free time and especially why he is going to Naruto's home," Sasuke spoke firmly before turning on his heel and heading deeper down the alleyway.

"Alright otouto, as you wish," Itachi smiled as he responded and followed Sasuke and thinking, _'smitten? I really think so…'_

=============XOXOXO==============

Naruto was sitting at a desk at the police precinct waiting for someone to bring him his phone. The two police officers didn't say anything else to him other than when they arrived and where to sit. Naruto's leg twitched impatiently. _'How fucking long does it take to get my phone?! It's been like 30 minutes!'_ Naruto found himself getting irritated the more he was ignored and left sitting at a desk. He already counted all the desks in the room, the holes in the walls and the tiles in the ceiling. He ran his one hand through his blond locks and let out a big exasperated breath of air, clearly showing his irritation at this situation.

Officer Izumo sat down suddenly and surprising Naruto who was looking elsewhere. Izumo gave Naruto a look and then opened a folder that he had brought along with him to the desk. "So, Naruto, can you tell me where you were this past Friday night between the hours of 10pm and 2am?" He glanced at him.

"Sure, I was at a pub called After Eight on eighth avenue west. But what does that have to do…"

"What time was it when you left the pub?" Izumo cut Naruto off while writing down Naruto's answer.

Naruto frowned. "I don't know, about midnight? I think?" he responded, sounding confused. _'Asshole!'_ "Look, I don't know what this…"

"Where did you go after you left the pub?"

Naruto threw Izumo a glare. "I went home," he responded through clenched teeth. He was not appreciating getting cut off! "How is this…"

"Is there anyone that can prove that you were at that pub prior to 2am and at home after 2am?" Izumo continued to ask while continuing to write, every so often glancing up at Naruto.

"No," Naruto snapped back, "but explain to me…"

"Can you confirm this is your phone number?" Izumo cut off Naruto again and slid a piece of paper across the desk at Naruto. Naruto glanced down at the paper and indeed saw a phone number written on the paper.

"Yes, I told you before that was my number!" Naruto snapped, "now tell me how…"

"Can you confirm that this is your cell phone?" Izumo pulled out several photos from the folder and laid them out in front of Naruto.

Naruto's mouth snapped shut and he looked down at the photos. Several pictures of his phone were shown in the photos at different angles; the front, the back, the sides and even one of the phone taken apart to show off the innards. Naruto snapped his head up, his eyes narrowed, "what the hell is this?!" he shrieked out while his finger tapped repeatedly on the photo of his phone in two pieces. "What gives you the right to do this?!"

"Can you confirm that this is your cell phone Uzumaki-kun?" Izumo asked again, not paying attention to Naruto's outburst.

"Of course this is my phone!" he cried out, eyes glaring at Izumo, "but what the hell gives you guys the right to break my property? You owe me a new phone!" Naruto continued to rant as he picked up the photo of the broken phone and waved it rapidly at Izumo.

A hand grabbed Naruto's wrist that was shaking the photo at Izumo and wretched behind his back. "Hey! What the…" Naruto cried out and tried to jump up. Someone grabbed his other wrist, wrenching it behind his back and bent him over Izumo's desk. "What the fuck! Let me go you bastard!" Naruto thrashed on the desk until he felt and heard the unmistakable sound of handcuffs going around his wrists.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the murder of Riku Tanaka. You have the right to remain…"

=================XOXOXOXO===============

So, yeah I know this chap it kinda short, but it was really important to get it to this point. Thanks for dropping in :D


	6. SundayMonday

Hi ya'll, thanks for waiting.  
If any of you are following Deny Thy, you would have seen a small blurb write up on why these chaps are a little delayed. Really, its up to me to post right, and I enjoy posting them, but I do it so I can see just how far I can get.

Remember.. beta all the way still here.

Anyhow, this chap was written to an extent of me being able to continue on, but then I lost one of my best friends of 20+ years unexpectedly. She was still young, 10 yrs older than me but still, she was a long way from even 60 years old! Anyhow, I needed time to grieve, for her and for myself. Its still a big experience for myself, as even today, I find myself wanting to send her a text, call, or plan something, and then to stop and think, "oh...yeah right..."  
Needless to say, Deny Thy and Tell Me were slightly delayed in new chap postings.

But, as you can see, Deny Thy came upfront first, when I was ready, and Tell Me, I was working hard on filling in the holes of what I had already prepared. And tah dah, it's done.

I will say, that like many others that have written (and you know i'm new at this), I hated this chapter... LOL I have read other authors that say they deleted, they replaced, over and over on a chapter,and just down right hated it. Now, I can say I have been there!

Yes ... this beta is definitely, really really enjoying the learning experience of this story writings, that my own special little authors whom I beta for constantly, are going through. Woah.. i wanna buy you all a drink :D

On with show eh!

 **========XOXOXO=========**

Naruto sat scrunched up in the corner of a concrete cell, on a hard bench, his eyes focused on the floor, his chin rested on his knees. He had been placed in the cell shortly after he was handcuffed and read his Miranda rights. His anger was now subsided, instead, now confusion had set in. He didn't know why he was arrested for a murder of someone he didn't even know. He was new to town, did not know a soul and had no family to call. He didn't have money for a lawyer since he just started his job, which he would probably lose anyway if he didn't show up to work tomorrow. Naruto let out a big sigh. He had never been in this type of predicament before and he was barely holding himself together as he tried to review his options. He didn't want to start crying in a concrete room with others around either. He wondered who to make a phone call to. He could call Kakashi, but that was a no go. That's just weird, calling his boss. _'Hey, umm…I'm kinda in jail for murder, so I won't be in Monday…'_ Naruto snorted. Yeah, that's not exactly how the conversation would go, but he smiled at himself anyhow. He could phone Karin, but, he didn't have her number. It was in his phone, which…was no longer in his procession. He lowered this head into his palms, running both hands through his hair, back and forth, as he thought about his next move. Nothing came to mind and he sighed loudly. His hope was slowly dwindling as he hung on to what little scrap of faith he had.

Naruto was brought out of his musings as the door clicked open. An unknown man walked in. He had brunette hair and a kind face. He carried a briefcase and smiled at Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, I am Iruka Umino, legal aid services. I've come to talk to you regarding your situation." He placed his briefcase on the small corner table and took a seat. Naruto watched carefully, as the man opened his case and brought out a folder and a note pad. "I understand you didn't ask for a lawyer yet, so I make it a point to attend all persons held that did not ask for legal assistance to determine if there is a liable reason for it." The man named Iruka closed up his briefcase and slid it against the wall, "You see, there could always be a reason for a person not requesting legal assistance. That person could have a language barrier, reading and writing barriers, be a foreigner, etcetera. So you see Mr. Uzumaki, I have come to see you to determine if legal aid can be assistance to you." Iruka finally stopped talking as he crossed a leg and poised his pen over a notepad, his large brown eyes focusing on Naruto expectantly.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he took in what this man had explained. "How…"

"Human rights Mr. Uzumaki. Every person has them. I am here on a regular basis, to ensure everyone's rights are met." Iruka smiled softly at Naruto. "Now, tell me what happened and we shall go from there."

Naruto nodded his head, his mouth still slightly agape, and felt kindness emanating from this man named Iruka. The soft look from Iruka's eyes and serene glow that resonated from him, left Naruto feeling that he could actually open up to this stranger. He didn't know how to identify it, other than possible _instincts?_ that applied the gentle push to allow him to trust Iruka. Naruto took a deep breath and began to explain, starting at how the police came to his door this morning.

 ** _-intermission-_**

Naruto found himself released a few hours later. He was now completely physically and mentally exhausted. Though he was still under suspicion of the murder, he was informed that his phone was found in an alley where the murder victim was found, with his and the victim's prints and blood on it. There wasn't enough evidence to keep Naruto in jail, but he was informed not to leave town. And he wasn't able to get his phone back, not that Naruto cared about the phone after this experience. Naruto thanked Iruka heartedly and got his card, as he may need him again should the police drag him back into the cells again for something else. For now, he was incredibly thankful to be out of that place and able to return home. It was now late afternoon; the day was shot and Naruto trudged himself back to his simple one bedroom apartment.

He felt instantly fatigued as soon as he walked in the door, ready to just call it a day and climb into bed. But he needed to eat and shower for sure. Spending most of the day in a grimy cell certainly wasn't the cleanest of areas leaving Naruto feeling gross. He slowly shed his clothing while walking to the bathroom, not caring about where the clothes fell. His only thoughts were on a hot shower and how good it will feel.

Several minutes later, a refreshed Naruto emerged from the steamy room, dressed in his jammies and already noted to himself he was feeling better. _'Oh man… so much better. Hungry now…what to eat?'_ His stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him it was dinner time and Naruto chuckled to himself as he opened the fridge. Grabbing whatever looked good, Naruto got busy making himself dinner. A knock came to his door suddenly. Naruto hesitated. After today, he really didn't want to answer the door. He froze at his counter, as his breath quickened and he swore he could hear his heart beat in his ears. The knock came again, same as before, no change in how many knocks or how loud. Naruto could feel his heart beating against his chest now, he held a fist up to it, not really knowing why he would be so distraught. He bit his lip, trying to regain control of his erratic heartbeat. _'It's just a door knock for fucks sake!'_ Though he did not want to answer the door, he willed his heart to calm down.

"Naruto? Are you there?" a woman's voice asked from the other side as the soft knock came again. Naruto perked up. He remembered that voice. He turned to look towards the door, holding his breath, waiting to see if he was imagining things. "Naruto?" the voice came again, "are you in there?"

Naruto took in a deep breath and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. _'Karin!'_ He made his way to the door, "coming!" he called out quickly, unlocking and opening the door a few inches to ensure he was correct on who it was. Karin was indeed outside the door, her eyes wide and green with concern, her lips slightly frowned while she looked at Naruto through the five inch space of the door.

"Holy shit Naruto! Your alright!" she exclaimed as she slapped a hand up to her cheek. "You ran off, and we didn't know where you went, we didn't know where you lived at first so we had no way to see if you made it home! Holy shit you gave me a fright!" She waved her arms around, trying to enhance her annoyance but Naruto seemed to know better. He wasn't sure why he knew that she wasn't upset as she appeared, but he gave a small smile as he opened the door wider, leaning his body against the door frame.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Karin," he bowed his head and gave her a guilty look. His bottom lip frowned slightly and he then looked at the floor. He did feel somewhat bad, because yes, they did tend to him the other night, didn't they? '– _Yes – he fainted, in the subway, woke up with Karin caring for me in Sasuke's home…'_ then he blacked out. Feelings of shame rushed through his cheeks. _He hadn't even thanked her or Sasuke properly yet_. Strong hands suddenly laid on his shoulders, gripping him tight and he gasped at the sudden grab at his body, his muscles constricted instantly and he stumbled slightly backwards. Karin didn't seem to notice.

" .God! Don't _ever_ do that again!" Karin looked straight into Naruto's eyes, giving him slight shakes while gripping his shoulders. "I hardly just met you but I feel like I need to coddle you, or just hide you away under some covers, or…or… oh hell I don't know!" She threw her arms up and then pulled Naruto towards her, giving him a quick friendly squeezing hug. She squeezed a few times extra hard to show how she meant it, mumbling never to do that again with each squeeze. Finally pulling back, she kept Naruto arms in her hands as she looked up at his red stained face and wide blue eyes. _'Is he trembling?'_ She lifted a corner of her mouth, giving Naruto a half smile and huff through her nose. Her bright green eyes focused on blue and she poked a finger into his chest. "You," she poked, "need to make sure you are safe." She poked at his chest for practically every word, making Naruto flinch slightly, but then he blushed and smiled at her caring face.

Reaching behind his head, he randomly pulled at his hair through his fingers while willing his blush to settle. She was right, they had only just met, but how was it she was so worried about him? He continued to stand practically dumbfounded when she finally stepped back out of his personal space. He had never had anyone worry about him so much. "Thanks for worrying about me," he finally said as he lowered his eyes. He wasn't sure what else to say.

She slugged him slightly on the shoulder with a smile, "I'm really glad you're okay Naruto. I came by earlier and you weren't here, and I – we started to panic."

"We?" Naruto suddenly looked up, _what?_

"Why me, Jugo and Sasuke of course! We looked all over the house for you! We couldn't find you and we were worried you took off into the forest, got lost, fell down a cliff, hole, who knows! But enough!" She took a big breath and placed her hands on her hips. "What's done is done. How are you!?" Karin's eyes then wandered over his body, appearing to be assessing his body for any signs of injuries.

Naruto leaned back against the door frame, his body suggested that he was exhausted by how he suddenly deflated. His eyes drooped suddenly, and he let out an exasperated breath while hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of his jammie pants since they had no pockets. "Well, I can say that I have had better days that's for sure." He said nothing more after that, insinuating that there was nothing more to be said and he hoped, that the tone was clear that he was not elaborating on the subject. Thankfully, it seemed Karin seemed to catch the hint as she gave him a nod and gentle smile. Naruto mentally relaxed, glad he didn't have to explain himself nor tell her it was none of her business. He hated it when people pushed.

"I did try calling and texting you, but when you didn't respond, that was a little nerve wracking!" Karin chuckled out lightly. "Did my messages get through? Maybe I have the wrong number?" She maneuvered her purse, opening it to grab something inside.

"Oh, my phone got busted sometime in the night. I will be getting a new one soon. Sorry about that," Naruto quickly responded to Karin, shrugging his shoulders and giving her a small grin. He didn't want to share the reason of why he doesn't now have a phone. Not only is it embarrassing, he really doesn't know her and again, it isn't any of her business.

"Well that certainly makes sense then. I will leave you my number then, so when you get a new one you can text me." Karin pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse, scribbling down the info and handing it over to Naruto just as a loud grumbling noise came from his stomach area. Naruto smiled sheepishly. Karin let out a small chuckle. "Okay, I get the hint. You must be making dinner. I will head out, and I am glad to see that you are okay Naruto." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light pat and a smile. "We can do lunch or something later if you like. Get some rest. Ciao!" Karin gave a short wave and turned, walking away from the door.

' _Well, that was short, simple and to the point_ ,' Naruto thought to himself as he shut the door, setting the locks and then put the note on the fridge under a magnet. Naruto was thankful that the visit was short though, she didn't appear to be pushy and respected his space and privacy. He was exhausted and hungry and definitely not in the mood to entertain a guest. He continued on with preparing a meal.

Karin walked down the filthy sidewalk, past the dilapidated buildings towards a black Hummer H3. She clicked open the back door and slipped in. "He's in one piece and appears alright," Karin stated to the other persons in the car. "He has his hand wrapped, not sure what happened there, but I did not see any other injuries." Karin explained running her fingers through her hair. "Fucking windy today, can't keep a style if I wanted," she complained as she rummaged through her purse, finally bringing out a comb.

"Did you ask about where he was, why his hand is wrapped?" Sasuke asked in a clipped tone, who was sitting in the back as well and threw a glare towards Karin.

Karin continued to take the comb to her hair, not appearing fazed with the glare being thrown her way. "He didn't want to explain anything. He apologized for worrying us, he was incredibly sincere and had the most adorable pout!" She stopped combing, placing her hands together as she brought in her arms to her chest, her eyes practically sparkling. Sasuke just huffed in response. Karin glanced at Sasuke, noting how his lips were tight in a frown. She sighed and resumed brushing out her hair. "He mentioned he was having a bad day. It was obvious he was upset about something by his tone and not willing to elaborate on it."

"Hn," Sasuke responded, as he looked out the window. _Did he not remember fainting at the subway? Waking at the mansion and somehow running home?_ Sasuke's questions rolled through his mind. _The police were an issue there, what did they want with him? Does this have something to do with the first thrall? Could this be a side effect? Why wouldn't he be questioning about anything that happened the night before if he remembered?_ Sasuke's fists clenched several times as he found himself getting more and more frustrated, the more he was left in the dark. "Jugo, let's go home," he called out. The Hummer pulled into traffic smoothly.

"Oh," Karin piped up, "he did say that his phone was busted and needs a new one. Would be why he wasn't answering earlier," Karin shrugged and shoved her comb back into her purse. "Hey Sasuke, you think there is something he isn't remembering or telling? He didn't appear to be concerned about anything that had happened last night when I brought it up. He brushed it off with an apology for just leaving, but like I mentioned, it was obviously genuine or he's a really, and I mean it would have to be amazing, good liar." She flicked her wrist and crossed her leg, giving a firm nod of her head, emphasizing her point. "But also, he didn't appear to remember or he remembered and didn't know how to respond maybe? He doesn't seem the type to use blackmail…I hope." She ended with a whisper as she worried her bottom lip briefly, before glancing again up at Sasuke, wondering if he had a theory.

Sasuke didn't respond. He continued looking out the window at the passing scenery while his own ramble of questions flowed through his mind. _Why didn't his thrall work on Naruto? Why couldn't he remember what happened the night before when he was in Naruto's room?_ _How did Naruto get injured?_ He ground his teeth, relishing in the feeling of the teeth clicking together. The questions were harassing him and he needed answers sooner than later. He needed to determine what the issue was and how to fix it.

 ** _-XOXOXO -_**

Monday morning came, Naruto found himself busy at his desk. He managed to sleep through the night and get to work with no mental or physical issues, other than his bandaged hand. The hustle and bustle of the office was the norm, and Naruto was thankful that he could lose himself in his work. He still had to get himself a new phone, but there was no hurry, he would browse some of the electronic shops on his way home. As he flipped through a document on his desk, his thoughts often interrupted reliving his eventful weekend. Thankfully no one at work appeared to have any knowledge of what happened, not that he really knew anyone, but one never knows who may have been around the area when he was at the pub, walking near the crime scene or present at the fiasco at the police station. Naruto had relaxed as soon as he was certain that no persons in the office gave him any incriminating looks or ask questions, that would suggest they knew or seen something.

Though all the events circled consistently in his mind throughout the day, the whirlwind of memories appeared to circle around one dark haired mysterious individual more times than he could count. Like a cloud of smoke that would suddenly just appear and materialize in his thoughts without warning. Though the guy was an ass, Naruto couldn't get him out of his mind. Those coal eyes pulled at him like a siren's call, his moonlit kissed skin seemed to glimmer and draw his eyes to focus and desire the smoothness of his neck. Naruto's imagination continued to have Sasuke standing poised, his legs shoulder length apart, wearing leg hugging black jeans, black biker boots, white tank covered with dark blue button up shirt, leather trench coat and a breeze was blowing that would gently move his blue black locks of hair across his forehead. His lips, rosy pink and tinted were pressed firm and sneered with confidence. But his eyes, _oh those eyes_ , would zero in on Naruto, the prey to a sleek dangerous predator who had found his meal. But Naruto didn't feel like the frightened, skittish prey, and he certainly didn't feel threatened at all by Sasuke. He felt jittery and pleased, with a slight bit of arrogance in knowing that of course he is desirable to that dangerous, yet elegant stunning creature. He wanted to give chase, to have that exquisite male hunt him down with a snarl, a gleam in his eye and to see his tongue lick his lips in hunger. The thought of being lavished upon by the dark, handsome and most likely athletic male specimen, had Naruto feeling his heart flutter slightly with excitement and a glorious tingling sensation that trickled straight down into his cock. The slender fingers grasping his hips tightly, while his deep dark eyes held him in place, almost daring him to move. Naruto would step back, one hand pushing on Sasuke's shoulder, the other out to hold his balance, unable to really move and he was frozen in the spot, those eyes, like an invisible beam. He could feel the shivers running up his spine as he felt the fingers tighten on his hips, is that his thumb rubbing circles on his hip? He rested his head on palm, his eyes glazing over, sighed deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

"Naruto! Can you come to my office please?" the voice called out from down the hall.

Naruto was brought out of his musings quickly as he shot both of his hands quickly over his steadily inflating cock. He pushed down on it hard, wincing slightly at doing so, willing his cock to deflate. _'Holy shit, what the hell am I thinking? I don't even know the asshole!'_ Sure, Naruto didn't like to make the first impression the only impression, but he couldn't help feel that _once an asshole, always an asshole!_ AS he tried to do a record breaking deflate the excitable penis challenge, he realized what he was daydreaming of and mentally repremanded himself. _'Wha? Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?! As if I would…gah!'_ Naruto clinched his teeth and huffed loudly. He then quickly turned his head to see that his boss Kakashi was poking his head out of his office, lifting his hand to show he was calling for him. "Coming," Naruto gave a short wave and a smile hoping to god he wasn't blushing. He grabbed some papers, tucked them into a folder, ' _hoping he was giving the impression that he was actually busy working and not mentally being a pervert!' –_ then shifted his deflating package in his pants, _discreetly under his desk_ , to elevate the pressure and slowly headed over to Kakashi's office.

 _Kakashi Hatake, Assistant Editor_ , was labeled on the wooden door as Naruto gave a light tap on the open door to inform of his presence. He glanced into the office to see Kakashi sitting at his desk, several stacks of papers littering the surface. Kakashi then waved him in. "Naruto my boy, how you feeling today?" Kakashi questioned without looking up at him as he flipped through some random paper stacks on his desk.

"Fine Kakashi-san, thanks for asking," Naruto responded while taking a seat across from the desk. He peered through several stacks of papers to see the mask wearing silver haired man. He always found it odd that the man managed to keep his mask on while conversing with others. Naruto always found talking behind any type of mask could get sweaty, hot and just gross. He shrugged to himself, to each their own. Regardless, he wanted to know what his boss wanted. "What can I do for you sir?"

Kakashi stopped flipping through stacks of papers, raised his dark coloured eyes and appeared to stare through Naruto. Naruto felt a nervous shiver race through his arms, _'is there something on my face?'_ Naruto thought while trying to wipe at his cheek and nose inconspicuously. His mind thought about what he had for breakfast or on break that could be left on his face. God forbid he have a nose booger! Kakashi then blinked and stood up suddenly. He walked in wide strides around the desk moving to close the door, then stood right beside Naruto, silently staring down at him, head slightly tilted. Naruto tried to keep his eyes trained on his boss, as he tried to swallow a large lump that developed in his throat due to this sudden distress feeling. His mouth felt dry and he suddenly was hit with a wave of feeling completely vulnerable. A flash feeling of panic overwhelmed him, pushing at him to leap up and hide quickly, as if he was going to be eaten if he stayed where he was. Naruto clenched the arms of the chair slightly, willing himself to remain calm, this was only his boss for fucks sake! He tried to rationalize his nerves to calm down as his heart beat quickened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Kakashi then knelt down, his eyes focusing on Naruto's arm as he reached out and lightly touched Naruto's bandaged hand. Naruto's hand flinched away quickly from the touch and he hissed sharply through clenched teeth at Kakashi. Kakashi drew back quickly, seemingly surprised at the sudden action from the blond. Naruto then blinked repeatedly, his eyes flickering about, as if he was not aware of the space he was in. Suddenly, as if realizing what had just happened, Naruto's wide blue eyes looked on at Kakashi, pleading silently to not be upset at him and his lips held a small frown.

Kakashi watched Naruto plead with his eyes briefly. _'I swear I seen… Does he feel something? Is he aware?'_ Kakashi determined he would need to record these behaviours. He gave a concerned glance at Naruto, his eyebrows raising in question. "What happened here Naruto? How serious is this wound?" Kakashi pointed to the bandaged hand, being careful now not to get to close. Kakashi eyes flickered from the bandaged hand then up to Naruto.

"Nothing to serious, just tripped on a curb and scratched it up some," Naruto swallowed hard while trying to keep his eyes steady on Kakashi. He was feeling seriously uncomfortable with Kakashi now being in his personal bubble instead of just staring at him. His heart was slamming harder against the walls of his rib cage as anxiety and nervousness overwhelmed him. Though he did not understand why, the desire to scramble back several feet was so strong, it made his legs and feet tingle. Naruto took a breath in the best he could, made himself smile and responded, "n-nothing to worry about Kakashi-san! It should be okay in another day." He waved his bandaged had up to show that it wasn't serious before tucking it across his stomach, away from Kakashi.

Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment more, his eyes flickering slightly as he looked at each of Naruto's eyes. He grinned behind his mask suddenly, "Well! That's good to know!" He stood up quickly, brushing off invisible dust from his pants. "You sure you don't want to take some time to heal up? Don't want that wound getting worse!" He began to take steps away from Naruto, towards his desk until he was leaning up against it.

Naruto shook his head, feeling light headed as he did so, "so-kay Kakashi-san, it doesn't interfere with my work. Will there be anything else sir?" He felt his heart rate begin to slow, the anxiety began to lower as he took in deep breaths. Why was he feeling like this? It felt like he ran a marathon for Christ sakes! He silently hoped that his pit stick was working. Wet armpits at work, oye what a disaster that would be!

"Mah, that's okay Naruto, glad you're doing alright," Kakashi turned around to head to his office chair, flapping his hand at Naruto in a dismissal type manner. "Head back to your desk, I'm sure there is lots to be done!" Kakashi twirled his chair, sitting down and started rustling through random papers on the desk, not glancing up at Naruto at all.

Naruto just looked on, somewhat confused. Shaking his head, making sure he wasn't feeling light headed, he slowly got up and tested his legs. After that bout of, _whatever the fuck it was_ , he certainly didn't want to collapse on the boss' floor after telling him he was fit to continue working! Deeming his legs fit, he slipped out of Kakashi's office, quietly closing the door behind him. Naruto walked with his head held sturdy towards his desk, as he didn't want anyone to see the possibility of his flushed face, limp hair or any signs of the emotional distress that he went through in Kakashi's office. He ran a hand through his thick blond hair when he sat hard on his chair, releasing a rush of air. _'Wonder what that was all about… does he really give a shit on my well being? If that be the case, perhaps it won't be so bad here,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he took in deep steady breathes. He didn't understand why he got so nervous with his boss. _'I wasn't being disciplined or reprimanded,'_ he reminded himself as he settled himself back to his work schedule. _'No more daydreaming, get to work,'_ he ordered himself with a smile.

Kakashi looked up when he heard the door close. Sitting up, he reached into his desk drawer grabbing a cell phone. He swiped the screen, scrolled through to find the contact and made a call. He leaned back in his chair waiting for the call to connect. "Hai. Just met with the boy. His status has changed. Hai, secretions have begun. No, I don't think so and I don't know. Hai." Kakashi pulled the phone from his ear, noticing that the all was ended. He placed the phone on his desk, crossed his arms and released a sigh. His day just got busier.

 **-intermission-**

Sasuke strode into his home library looking stern, straight backed and on a mission. He was tired of having to many questions unanswered since he met Naruto Uzumaki, and damn if he didn't want answers now! His night was filled with anxiousness, tossing and turning, sleep not coming easily at all, therefore, no sleep makes Sasuke a grumpy boy. And the worst part is, he had no idea why he was feeling this way! He eyed the room for his brother, knowing he was in here since he could sense him. He found Itachi sitting at one of the corner tables, flipping through pages of a large volume book. As Sasuke drew near, Itachi hummed.

"Ohayou otouto. Did you find what you needed?" Itachi hummed out, not bothering to look up at Sasuke. His eyes moving slightly as he scanned the pages of the book while one hand rested on the edge of the book, the other rested on the table holding a pen. He could feel his brother's frustrations practically radiating out and over him as soon as he woke.

"Konnichiwa nii-san, have you found anything new?" Sasuke ignored Itachi's question for one of his own. He frowned as he took a seat across from Itachi. He leaned in closer, resting his forearms on the table, hands laced together, and waited for an answer. Itachi hummed a response as he set down his pen, sat up straight at looked across the table at Sasuke.

Dark circles had blessed Sasuke's face under his eyes and Itachi could see the struggle Sasuke had trying to keep up the glare focused on him. Itachi eyed Sasuke for a bit, tuning into Sasuke's wolf. Itachi could sense the restlessness, an awareness of desire reaching or calling out for an ambience that wasn't reachable. Now Itachi had no idea what Sasuke's wolf was actually wanting, saying or feeling, but he could tune into the sensitivity. Itachi wondered if Sasuke was understanding his wolf impressions at all or simply ignoring them. Judging by the weathered looks of him, most likely the latter. _'Always the stubborn one,' he mused to himself, 'I do hope eventually he will stop being so headstrong.'_ Itachi turned the book around to show Sasuke a small written paragraph, "Just this old rhyme so far. It is written here," Itachi pointed to the writings that Sasuke wouldn't be able to read in the volume, "and this is what it says." Itachi then slid the notebook he was writing in towards Sasuke.

 _Run, run, in order to lose 'em._

 _Dodge here, dodge there, in order to lose 'em._

 _Falling, falling, you must not fear._

 _Grab hold of my skirt,_

 _Grab hold of my tail,_

 _To escape the darkness,_

 _Do not fear._

Sasuke had leaned over to read the notes and then looked up at Itachi, a questionable gaze apparent on his face. Itachi gave a smirk in response, turning the thick volume back towards him. "The rhyme is part of a tale of a man fishing and meeting a stranger whom he brings home. That is how far I have gotten, for the tale is written in the language of our ancestors and it is taking some time for me to translate." Itachi tapped the notebook to the side, indicating this is where he was writing the translations and then he moved his fingers to rub his temples. With his eyes closed he continued, "The tale may have significance to this situation, or…it may not. Either way, it interests me greatly." Itachi finished speaking, hesitated his temple rubbing and opened his dark grey eyes to Sasuke. He took in Sasuke's appearance briefly, determining that Sasuke had enough information to withhold anymore questions for now and then looked back down at the book, resuming what he was doing earlier.

Sasuke took a deep breath after realizing his brother was obviously done speaking to him. "Naruto is home now. Should we not go and…"

Itachi lifted his hand quickly, cutting off and silencing Sasuke. "You and Karin saw Naruto at his home yesterday, yes? Did he ask questions about the night prior?" Itachi spoke out, not looking up from the pages as he wrote in the note book.

"Yes and No," Sasuke stammered out.

"Did he appear distressed, frightened, or angry at the mention of you and the night of him being in our home to Karin?" Itachi continued, without looking up, his hand still writing while he glanced from the notebook to the volume.

"No." Sasuke stressed through his clenched teeth. His eyes glared at his brother, though his brother would not show him the satisfaction of looking up at him.

"Then I suspect that Naruto either does not recall much of the evening events or he has some secrets of his own, otouto. I suggest leaving him be for now and have Karin monitor him. She _is the one_ that has his number and has extended the hand of friendship to him, yes?" Itachi paused his writing and glanced up at Sasuke. His inner big brother grinning at the look being expressed towards him of an absolutely annoyed little brother.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi. He felt his alpha wolf rear its head hard and release deep grumbling growls of irritation and Sasuke's aggravation stirred. The hairs began to rise at the back of his neck, electric sparks zapped through his arms, causing goosebumps and hairs to stand on end. A flicker of anger, like a candle flame, spark up behind his eyes. Sasuke felt an overwhelming desire to nurse that flame and give it fuel. As his glare intensified towards Itachi, a dark sounding snarl was heard again coming from his throat. His knuckles turning white from the pressure of his hands squeezing the edge of the table.

Itachi's fingertips stopped strolling down the paper. He tipped his head up and took in Sasuke's appearance. _'Interesting…'_ he thought as the corner of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. Itachi sat up, placing his forearms on top of the thick book. He clasped his hands together and watched Sasuke's eyes, not saying a word. The head alpha remained calm but ready should Sasuke get out of hand. He could feel Sasuke's wolf tremor with annoyance and outrage. The young alpha wolf was not impressed with the head alpha's decision and appeared to be sending out messages to inform of its displeasure and fury. Sasuke's nostrils flared slightly as he huffed out his frustration. He vaguely wondered if his otouto knew of the sensations that were trickling from his very pores, not to mention the slight change of facial features. Slight changes that only one who was close to Sasuke, such as himself, would see.

Sasuke's mind began hazing with confusion, anger, frustration and his wolf shook hard at its inner walls, challenging Sasuke to release. _'No…I cannot, it's not – how can he – I need…'_ Sasuke ground his teeth hard as the pressing emotions rose to his forefront. The idea of letting Karin be in control, ' _it wasn't right! Wasn't he in charge? What was his brother saying, he was…was inferior to handle this situation?!'_ His pupils flickered colours and he realized that Itachi was staring deep into him, and Sasuke's fog was suddenly cleared as quickly as it appeared. The pressing waves of emotions that littered his mind full of frustration and irritation like a sudden gust of warm wind, enabling him to believe the very thought that he couldn't handle a simple human, was suddenly calm. Of course, Karin could deal with the human. Sasuke had other matters to attend to. Should a report come that suggestion would be required, Itachi is certainly powerful enough to produce a thrall. Sasuke pulled a hand up to his forehead, suddenly he felt a headache coming on. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, Itachi still staring intently at him. ' _What was that all about, what was he thinking?'_ Sasuke grilled himself. He didn't understand the sudden rise of disturbing emotions that left him feeling disorientated after Itachi's order. ' _Tea…I need tea._ ' He lifted his now dark cobalt calm eyes to Itachi's face and was pleased to hear the library door open, hearing the familiar rattle of the tea tray.

"Better now otouto?" Itachi asked while waving Karin over with the tea tray. "You seemed a tad out of sorts there for a moment. Care to explain the situation you were in?" Itachi asked calmly, eyes never leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. "Just a headache nii-san, thank you for the tea," he muttered as he brought a cup to his lips. "And thank you for looking into the translations." Sasuke was sincerely grateful for that. Those translations, he recalled from his teachings, were simply horrific to have to study and research.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke once more before turning his attention to Karin. "Karin, you will monitor Naruto, determine if he needs to be suggested, report immediately any issues," he command firm and straight forward.

Karin pushed her eyeglasses up her nose before crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes Itachi-sama, no problem, I really like the kid. He is quite bright, and I bet he would be more fun to hang out with than that grouchy gout." Karin tilted her nose towards Sasuke. She sneered at him when Sasuke twitched his glare at her. "Anything in particular I should be looking out for?" Karin redirected her gaze to Itachi.

"If anything seems out of the sort for him, report immediately," Itachi responded flatly, as he went back to reviewing the pages in front of him. "You are dismissed."

Karin bowed slightly, "Yes Itachi-sama," and harrumphed quietly when she shot a look at Sasuke. She then turned on her heel and left the library.

Sasuke continued to sip his tea as he thought about the tune that was in the shadows of his mind. Since meeting that blond dobe, coming across his scent and intangible character, things within the pack have been slightly rattled, but not necessarily in a negative manner. A tune, just touching the surface of his conscious self, plagued him slightly, enough to irritate him, all from meeting that loud mouth _-beautiful-_ blond. Sasuke frowned slightly. Why would he think that dobe was 'beautiful'? He blamed his wolf, who seemed to be rattling strange sensations in him these last few days. He snuffed suddenly, a thought coming to his mind. ' _Mating season? HA! Not a chance!'_ He smirked at his wolf as he felt it release a sensation of, to put it simply, being horny. He wondered if his rut was coming. He was never one to keep track as they were few and far between. Long ago he determined that he was never going to fall victim to something as simple as biology, his rut would come when he felt it was time for it. He snorted at himself thinking about a possible rut. Nothing he couldn't handle. He was brought out of his musings when Itachi cleared his throat. Sasuke rose his eyes to take in his brother's amusing smirk. He instantly glowered at him.

"If you are done brooding, a reminder that Orochimaru-sama will be arriving in the next seven days. I expect you to be prepared for the political and policy treaties that are to be discussed between our clans," Itachi explained blandly as he brought a cup of tea to his lips, sipping delicately while watching Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke tsk'd in response and moved back to rubbing his temples. He didn't care for Orochimaru and his pack. They annoyed him constantly and Orochimaru seemed to snigger at every little thing and had this eerie stare. And he was constantly licking his lips, as if he had a drooling problem! Sasuke released a shudder, as a mental flash back came forward of Orochimaru and his nonstop licking. Orochimaru had a tenacious belief that the more strength in a person and pack, meant more power and control. He was quite conversant in genetics, a master at physical sciences and a respectable research facility that analyzed incurable diseases. With his findings, and he did accomplish some, he would sell to governments and countries, to the highest bidder of course, hence continually building his fortune for another successful form of building up power. Though werewolves were not ones to fall ill to diseases, Orochimaru has often spoken about finding stronger traits in various clans and working towards heightening these traits in new pups. Kind of like an animal breeder; find the parents with the strongest points and reproduce, repeat until perfect specimen is made, then enter and win all the shows. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. That sort of infatuation was simply not of any interest to him and the thought of breeding only those with strong traits and dispose of the weaker, disgusted him.

"As future leader of the clan, your responsibilities lead you down this path dear otouto," Itachi stated with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "And of course, we will be discussing future prospects for both of the clans too."

Sasuke lifted his eyes in question, "And what sort of other future discussions must we have other than the political treaties that have done us no wrong in decades?" He knew his brother and constant use of his subtleties. It annoyed him to no end and even though he asked directly, he knew that he wouldn't receive a direct answer before Itachi even spoke.

"Why otouto, have you forgotten the fine lines in all of our clan histories and traditions? Tut tut… you have some studying to do then," Itachi responded in a mundane tone and moved to get up from the table. "I will leave you to your studies, while I attend other matters." He smirked at Sasuke and descended towards the exit, releasing a little smile when Sasuke couldn't see it.

Sasuke's mouth flopped open, his eyes wide with surprise. _'F-fucking snob! Such a prick!,'_ Sasuke's inner monologue continued to ramble off a list of profanities towards Itachi while he stepped up, intending to leave. He shot a look at the volume that Itachi was studying and decided to see what more was in there. Moving towards the book, he observed the ancient text that Itachi had mentioned and the notebook laying open beside the volume. Curious, he slid over to the notebook. It appeared Itachi was able to translate more:

 _I feel like running,_

 _When you chase me._

 _I feel like blushing,_

 _When you catch me._

 _Your soft smile,_

 _The sparkle in your eye,_

 _Reminds me how special you are._

Sasuke eyed the translation closely, reading it a few times over. _'Looks like some silly love tale, what were our ancestors thinking?'_ he rolled his eyes and decided to leave it be. He had a headache developing, he had it up to his ears in Itachi's antics and not to mention his wolf mentality suddenly deciding it needed to have a _'kitten fit'_. Sasuke smiled when he felt his wolf grumble at being called a kitten. It had been already been a long morning and Sasuke felt it was time for a hot bath and bed, even though he had just woken. With the upcoming visit of Orochimaru and his clan, his wolf releasing questionable emotions and suggestions, his brother's infuriating conversations that he knew Itachi enjoyed, fucking with his already muddled up thoughts, Sasuke let out a breath and decided that perhaps going to the office was a better place to be. He stretched his arms over his head, hearing satisfying clicks and made his way out of the library to call Jugo and head to the office for the afternoon. He could deal with obsessive clan leaders, a bumble headed brother, an _obviously pms-ing wolf,_ and an air headed blond dobe later. He chuckled to himself and slid out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Well thanks ya-all for whomever is still with me on this. Let the story continue :D

 _Sasuke lay sniffling in his bed, curled up on his side, his little legs tucked up to his chin. His little fingers pulled the covers tight across his shoulders, as he felt his little heart beat quickly and the shivers of fear and surprise still shivering through his body. His fingers angrily wiped away at the tears that trailed his cheeks, he wasn't supposed to cry, he was a big boy! He body stiffened suddenly and his heart rate thumped up as he heard a noise at his bedroom door._

 _"Sasuke sweety? What's the matter?" A soft whispering voice flowed into his room from the door._

 _Sasuke turned his body quickly, his tears now releasing faster as he heard the soft soothing voice of his mother. "M-mom. W-was s-so scary!"_ _Sasuke stuttered out as he held his arms out and up towards his mother who came to sit on his bed. She enveloped him in her arms, pulling him in close against her chest in a warm hug. She began to rock her body on the bed, stroking his hair and kissing his head. "T-hey come, I-I couldn't stop… t-the sky…c-crying, t-they took…c-couldn't stop….they – they… m-mommy, gone gone!" Sasuke sputtered out between his sobs and hiccups into his mother's chest, his tears flowing as he hugged her tighter. His mother continued to pet his hair and rocked, her lips humming_ _noises into his hair._

 _"Shh, shh my little one, it's okay, I'm here," she murmured quietly and continued to hum soothingly._

 _Sasuke sobs slowed, small hiccups escaped his lips as he continued to hold his mother tight. "M-mom. I c-couldn't help. W-why… did they take—take her away?" he sniffled. He pushed his head into mother's chest tighter, feeling her hums vibrate through her chest, finding it soothing._

 _"It was just a bad dream sweety, it's okay, I'm here," she answered as she began to sing through a whispering voice. Sasuke said no more as he pressed himself as hard as he could, while listening to his mother's soft whispers of her singing:_

 _Take me,_

 _To the magic of the moment,_

 _On a glory night._

 _Where the children…_

 _Sasuke heard no more as he drifted into sleep._

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes. Lying on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow under his head in the middle of his massive bed, he quickly scanned his surroundings. He determined he was still in his bedroom but he wasn't a child. His mother's soft singing still on playback on his head, repeating over and over the tune and the few words he heard and fading softly, like smoke being blown away by a soft breeze. The tune…the melody, it was what he was trying to remember! It was so clear now, where he had heard it from, but he couldn't grasp the entire melody. He began to quietly hum to himself the tune, going over the few words he recalled. Sasuke scrunched up his nose as he thought. He didn't recall that particular situation happening in his childhood. It was obvious he was quite young, but he couldn't think of any time that his mother every sang or hummed that tune in his adolescent years, and certainly not in his adult years. But why was he dreaming of this? Was there significance to it? Does this dream have something to do with the last one he dreamt of? Why were his memories of his childhood surfacing? Sasuke scowled. This started happening shortly after meeting the _dobe_. He grunted as he sat up, running a hand through his bedhead hair, frowning as he felt the oily substance in his hair. Sliding his body to the edge of the bed, he headed for the shower to start the day.

He soaked a good while under the spray, thinking back to the tune his mother whispered in his room throughout his dreams. He lost his parents long ago and a slight pang of sorrow ripped through his chest. It stung, the memory still strong in his mind of when he and Itachi were informed that one evening, the surprise that lingered throughout the halls and other members in the home, of their sudden deaths. He hung his head, his soaked bangs pressed against his eyes and he learned up on his forearms against the tile wall, allowing the scalding water to flow down his head and wash through the memories. Though their deaths were honorable, it didn't make the surprise and hurt any less. He recalls the soft face of his mother, her caring eyes and elegance in her walk and stance. She was a pinnacle of beauty and success, and Sasuke recalled her patience and kindness. His father was a proud and strong alpha, who's presence alone demanded respect and radiated authority. Even though his demeanor reeked with intimidation, Sasuke knew that his devotion to his family was fierce, and his sons were subjected to kindness and love in the home on regular basis. His mother could do no wrong in his eyes and was worshipped as a goddess by his father. His fingers flexed against the tiled wall as he felt a familiar burn come up his throat and sting his eyes. He released a quiet sob, drowning in the pleasurable memories of his parents, damn how he missed them.

Sasuke made his way down to the kitchen, finding his brother already having breakfast. A newspaper spread out at the table, Itachi nibbling on a plate of eggs, a hot cup of coffee at the ready. Sasuke filled a coffee cup and sat across from Itachi at the table. He glanced at the laid out paper, seeing if there was any news that may be eye catching. He sipped at his coffee and grab a piece of toast, taking small bites.

Itachi lifted his eyes, focusing on Sasuke momentarily before grabbing his own coffee. "Something on your mind?" Itachi enquired towards Sasuke.

Sasuke directed his attention over to Itachi, his fingertips drumming absent-mindly on his coffee mug as he chewed and swallowed the bit of toast. He took a swallow of coffee as he thought about the dream. "Itachi, do you recall mother ever humming or singing a song?"

Itachi hugged his coffee cup, his elbows on the table as he took a sip from his cup. His brows furrowed slightly, his eyes cast down, staring at nothing, as he appeared to be deep in thought. "Hn. Nothing comes to mind at this moment otouto, but perhaps something will later," he responded, placing his cup down and bringing more eggs to his mouth. "Did you remember something?"

Sasuke sipped more at his coffee before responding. "Not sure nii-san, I'm trying to figure that out." He stood to make his exit. "I'm off to the office." Itachi hummed a response as he looked back to his newspaper.

Itachi listened as Sasuke grabbed his belongings, called for Jugo and the front door closed. Hearing the Hummer driving out of the driveway was the last bit of evidence noting that Sasuke had left the home. Itachi began reading a small article about a murder in a back alley last week. The police had put out a call for any persons that may have heard or know of something to this case or of the deceased man. The name of the deceased was Riku Tanaka who had no family that the police were able to find. Itachi raised an eyebrow, _'now isn't that interesting.'_ He hummed to himself as he recalled where he had last heard that name. _'Could have sworn he was still in Germany, I'll will have to inform the others of this.'_ Itachi turned the page and began reading other areas. The sound of heels clicked on the floor as Karin came into the kitchen, grabbing some coffee and a container out of the fridge.

"Good morning Itachi-sama," she spoke with a smile as she packed her small lunch pack, grabbing a sip of coffee in between. "Anything of interest in the paper this morning?"

"Nothing outstanding really. Anything new on Naruto?" Itachi knew Karin had been keeping tabs on the blond, and in the past couple days there had been no reason for alarm regarding his behaviour. It had only been a couple days mind you, but still. He continued sipping at his coffee, waiting for Karin to respond.

"Nothing to be concerned about. We are meeting for drinks on Friday. Hopefully it will be a better meeting than the first one! That Sasuke! Honestly, he's such a child sometimes!" Karin snorted out while as she closed up her lunch pack and finished off her coffee. She grabbed an apple and took a bite. "He was such a prick to Naruto last Friday. Though, really, it doesn't surprise me, but Naruto really didn't deserve that. He's just a sweety ya know?" Karin smiled as spoke of Naruto, as she grabbed her lunch kit, taking a bite of the apple and headed out of the kitchen. "I'm off Itachi-sama. Call me if you need anything," she called out while waving her hand, the sound of heels on the floor fading.

Itachi folded the paper up, leaving it on the table. He grabbed his dishes, placing them in the sink and washed himself drying off his hands, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and thumbed through his contacts. After finding the desired contact, he proceeded to send a text, slipping the phone back into his pocket after he completed. He pinched his lips, humming quietly to himself as he left the kitchen and made for the library. The translations were coming along and what it revealed so far was just beginning to get more interesting.

-intermission-

Naruto dragged his feet into his work Thursday morning feeling heavy and slow. Though he tried to make himself look presentable, he found fatigue and sluggishness a difficult feeling to overcome. He wondered if he was coming down with a flu bug since the last couple nights he slept so restlessly he found himself waking feeling out of breath, drenched in sweat and a pounding headache. He felt hot, though not cold and achy as what would usually come with a virus. He felt as if he had run a marathon when he woke. His heart would be beating fast, a light film of sweat all over his body but he had discovered he was also sporting a painful raging hard on. His memories would be clouded over on whatever it was he dreamt of, and he found his frustrations growing as he tried to recall what he may have been dreaming of to wake him from his sleep, or lack thereof. During the day he felt as if he was missing something, misplaced an important document, or something else of great importance. It was difficult to explain the emptiness he constantly felt and he often found himself with an overwhelming desire to look for something. To many times he caught himself wandering around his apartment, wondering what it is that he needed to find, only to be annoyed further as he couldn't find anything.

He ran his hand through his golden tresses and sat heavily at his desk. Fuck, he felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just lay his head down on his desk. A heavy feeling of disappointment settled in his gut, and he almost felt the need to cry, though he didn't know why. He slapped at his cheeks, trying to get himself perked up. He couldn't afford to miss work, he just started and didn't have any sick days to take. He was trying to make a good impression with this company that hired him on a whim, or so he felt they did. Naruto slumped back in his chair and released a deep sigh. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating a new message. Only one person it could be, since he didn't know anyone else in this city. _'I'll get some coffee,'_ he thought to himself, grabbing his mug off the desk and shuffling towards the staff kitchenette. He pulled out some coffee pods for the Keurig and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew, he retrieved his phone out of his pocket to check the messages. He had managed to get himself a brand new iPhone and promptly then entered in Karin's contact.

 _'Hey! How you doing today champ?'_ It was a message from Karin, no surprises there.

 _'I've had better. Sleep deprived'_ Naruto responded with some sad emoji's. _'Making coffee for that caffeine kick, hoping that works'_

 _'Aw poor guy! Try some hot tea! Better for the tummy! Maybe we shouldn't meet up tomorrow night?'_

' _Dunno. Not feeling blah sick, just tired sick. Thinking that maybe a few shots will help me sleep soundly and willing to give it a shot! Pun intended…heh'_ Naruto inwardly smiled at his sad joke.

He and Karin had been texting off and on throughout the week and Karin had suggested they go out for drinks, as friends, to another local pub to relax, sit down and chat with each other. Naruto thought that would be a fantastic idea. He never asked who else would join, and a small flutter came up through his stomach at the thought of the possibility of Sasuke being there. His attitude suddenly lifted to what could only be explained as warmer. Like someone turned on the heat lamp. Naruto wondered why he would feel that way since he hadn't really met Sasuke other than their first meeting at the bar. The first impression of him wasn't that great and Naruto got the impression Sasuke wasn't interested in making new friends at all. Though Karin telling him that Sasuke was the one that found him fainting at the train, though Naruto couldn't remember that at all of course, he still found it hard to believe. Though Naruto's morals knew he needed to thank Sasuke for assisting him on the train and offering up his home to care for him, what better way to express his gratitude than at the pub where they were meeting. Except Naruto was just to shy to ask Karin about it. They were just getting to know each other after all. He had texted her that he wanted to thank her and the others properly for their assistance and Karin just brushed it off saying that's what friends do for each other. She eventually mentioned that she did mention to Sasuke how he was grateful for his help at the train station, and apparently Sasuke just gave his typical _'evasive answer'_ as she put it. Naruto was curious what that could mean.

 _'Okay, will keep plans on to meet tomorrow. Don't you dare come out if you are feelin to sick! I don't want to catch anything! lol'_ Karin's text buzzed in his hand, bringing him back to the present as he was lost in thought.

 _'Will do :)'_ Naruto responded before shoving his phone back in his pocket. He turned to grab his now brewed coffee, added the necessary sweetened creamer that he enjoyed and shuffled back to his desk.

-intermission-

Several agonizing hours later, Naruto found himself glancing at his watch and noting it was almost quitting time. He sagged in his chair briefly, dragging his palm down his face. He felt hot, yet not ill, as if someone cranked the heat up in the office. He knew that his armpits must be sweating, as he felt the slight dampness and was self-conscious about moving about to much, not wanting anyone to see it. _'Just gross, ugh'_ Naruto drew in a deep breath, determined to make it through the last hour of the day.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" a voice broke called out and broke Naruto out of his musings. Naruto glanced to the side to see Kakashi walking towards his desk.

"Sure Kakashi-san," Naruto answered and moved to get up from his desk.

"No, don't worry Naruto," Kakashi answered quickly, "no need to get up." Kakashi stopped on the other side of Naruto's desk and appeared to smile down at him. Judging by the crinkle beside his eyes, Naruto figured he was smiling behind the mask. Kakashi raised an eyebrow just then, his eyes growing wide and he stared into Naruto's eyes. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked as his eyes quickly went over his body, appearing to hesitate on his forehead then back down to his eyes. He bent slightly forward, resting his hands upon Naruto's desk, coming in closer to Naruto's face.

Naruto flinched back and felt himself jolt with panic. He figured he didn't want Kakashi to see his unsightly wet patches on his shirt that he was sure was there from the sweat, it was embarrassing enough, but he was never one to panic about such a thing. _'Must be from lack of sleep'_ He quickly straightened himself up and put on a grin. He managed to stop himself from rubbing the back of his head and rubbed his palms on his slacks.

"J-just a little tired Kakashi-san, didn't sleep well last night," Naruto breathed out a response. "I don't feel ill at all. Nothing that a hot bath, tea and an early night won't help." He smiled again at Kakashi, feeling a little unsettled as the man continued to assess him with his eyes. _'What is he staring at? God I hope I don't stink!'_ Naruto inwardly panicked.

"You are looking a little flushed Naruto," Kakashi continued to rove his eyes over his face. "Perhaps you have a fever?" Kakashi brought out a kerchief and handed it over to Naruto.

Naruto felt the heat flush into his face and he inched back in his chair slightly away from Kakashi. His eyes then focused on the kerchief that Kakashi was holding in front of him. He looked up at Kakashi, who's kind face appeared to be relaxed and his eyes showed some concern. Naruto slowly took the kerchief, slightly confused on what he was to do with it and held it limply in his hand, blue eyes examining it then looking back up to Kakashi. Kakashi stood up straight, crossed his arms and waited. Naruto worried his bottom lip. _'Uh… what does he want?'_ Naruto waited for Kakashi to continue with what it was that he wanted to talk to him about as he held the kerchief in his hand.

"I have one of the partners of Freelance Fox attending the office next week Naruto, and I would like to introduce you to him. He holds a lot of shares to the company, and he likes to offer suggestions and ideas at times when he drops in," Kakashi leaned slightly forward again, placing his hands on Naruto's desk and gave a wink. "I think you will benefit from meeting him kiddo. What do you think?"

Naruto's eyes widened towards Kakashi. He was left speechless as several questions rolled through his head. _'Oh my… a chance like this comes up…when? Ever? Why me? Holy…'_ Kakashi continued to hover, apparently waiting for Naruto's answer. _'Why would he ask me if I wanted to meet…unless this is some sort of test…'_ Naruto cleared his throat and blinked suddenly. He pulled the kerchief up to his forehead, suddenly realizing how hot he felt. He wiped away at his forehead quickly, "umm, wow," Naruto whispered to himself while he struggled to calm the emotions running through his head. He stopped wiping his forehead and stood up suddenly, startling Kakashi to give a slight jump. He couldn't help but let loose a large grin towards Kakashi as he put down the kerchief on the top of his desk and held out his hand towards Kakashi. "Wow! I would be honoured Kakashi-san!" he spoke out enthusiastically as he shook Kakashi's hand. "Thank you very much for considering me!" His hand handled Kakashi's hand firmly, giving several solid shakes with confidence behind it.

Kakashi's eyes closed as he smiled behind his mask, shaking Naruto's hand, "No, thank you Naruto! I think you have great potential here, so let's show him what you got!" He released Naruto's hand as he stepped back, "I'll let you know when the meeting is and don't worry about bringing anything. Just be yourself!" Kakashi started to turn back towards his desk when he stopped, he glanced over his shoulder with a smile, "oh, Naruto, we should do drinks sometime." With that he gave Naruto another wink and headed back to his office.

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked through his office door, shutting it with a quiet click before he fell back into his chair, releasing a huge breath and kicking his legs up to make his chair spin. He threw his arms back behind his head, clasping his hands together as his chair spun lazily. He couldn't help but keep the grin on his face as he thought about his chance to meet one of the partners. _'This could be the start to something great'_ he thought to himself as his eyes sparkled, his thoughts running scenarios in his mind of what this meeting would consist of.

"Gross dude," a voice broke Naruto of his thoughts.

Naruto glanced over to see a man standing before his desk with thick brown hair, light brown eyes, medium build, and a friendly face. He held his hand up to his nose, pinching it as he glanced Naruto's way but there was an obvious smile behind his hand. Naruto stopped his chair from spinning to look questionably at the man. He recalled seeing the brunette around the office but couldn't recall his name. Naruto tilted his head at the man's stance, studying how the man was pinching his nose and pointing at him with his other hand. Naruto glanced to where the man's finger was pointing, looking to his left, and he felt the colour drain from his face.

"Holy shit! Sorry!" Naruto slipped his arms down quickly, horrified that this man had seen the darkening patches under his arms. _'Oh my GOD! How embarrassing!'_ Naruto felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he lowered his head and placed a hand over his eyes. "Oh my god, I'm sorry you had to see that," Naruto spit out an apology as soon as he could, feeling like he could never look this person in the eyes again. He heard a hearty chuckle.

"Dude! Don't worry, it's not like I've never seen sweaty armpits before!" The man laughed again and held out his hand across Naruto's desk. "I'm Kiba! I work at the back of the building with the other underlings," he whispered with mirth, his eyes sparkling with humor. Naruto instantly relaxed. He reached his hand out to shake and flinched as a zap of electricity snapped at their touch.

"Yo! That was wild!" Kiba barked out as he jerked his hand away and shook it about, then twisted it around in front of himself, as if seeing if there was any damage.

Naruto pulled his own hand towards his face and examined it. "Must be pretty dry in here to generate such a shock," he smiled at Kiba and just relaxed his hands on his lap.

"Either that or we are just so hot, we generate a shock!" Kiba shoved a hand in his pocket and laughed loudly. His shoulders shook with the force of the laugh and Naruto found himself chuckling softly. "Anyhow," Kiba continued through some chuckles, "it's really cool to meet you, your Naruto right?" His smile never wavered as he waited for Naruto's response.

Naruto blushed slightly and nodded, as he lowered his head slightly and looked up at Kiba through his eyelashes. "Y-yes, pleasure Kiba. I apologize that I had forgotten your name! When I was introduced to the staff, there were so many new faces and names, I hadn't been able to remember them all!" He felt at ease and comfortable with Kiba, though couldn't explain any other emotions that were heating his face or stuttering his words. But at this moment, he didn't care, he was basking in the calm aura of the conversation. Kiba kept a short conversation with him for several minutes, Naruto responding with nods, smiles and they spoke up of meeting for lunch sometime soon, and parted, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the interaction. _'Things really are looking up!'_ he smiled to himself as he began to pack up his desk for the end of the day had finally come.

-intermission-

Itachi stretched his arms over his head as he sat at the large wooden table in the library at his home. Small cricks and cracks were heard as he inhaled deeply and released. The large volume book was open before him, the notebook with clear writings on the page, laid beside the volume. He had been studying at the volume for several hours, going over the translations tediously, to ensure there were no mistakes. He figured it was time for an afternoon tea and snack and smoothly glided out of the library in direction of the kitchen. His thoughts still on the recent translations from the book. The historical records were starting to fall together and what could only be explained as an intricate story, has begun to come to light. Itachi found his curiosity just peeking with excitement in learning more about the historical records. As he made his way into the kitchen, a letter lay upon the table, unopened and labeled to the Uchiha Clan Alpha. Itachi fingered the letter in his hand then laid it back down again. He knew who it was from and what it would most likely say within the fine folds of the envelope. It could wait, as he made his way to the fridge to prepare his tea and snack.

Sometime later, Itachi sipped at his tea in the library, while reading the letter. He reviewed the words over carefully and pinched his lips together in thought. His fingers flipped the letter over and over thoughtlessly. His brows creased slightly, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and he licked his lips. He was broken from his musings when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the phone from the folds of his clothing and proceeded to review the message he had received. His lips then fell into a frown as he placed the phone down and brought his hand up to his chin, stroking at it with his thumb and forefinger slowly. _'Well, this news does open a whole host of new questions…_ ' He reached for his pen and notebook. Flipping to the back of the book, he wrote on the back page after double checking his phone message. When he was finished, he opened his phone and responded to the last text message before turning back to the thick volume and continue on with his translations.

-intermission-

"Okaeriotouto. I trust your day was well," Itachi called to Sasuke as he sipped a cup of tea in a sitting room, a notebook sitting on his lap and the letter that arrived earlier in the day rested on the side table.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and took a seat in another chair. "Hn," he responded as he gestured Jugo to come towards him. "Scotch," he nodded and Jugo walked off towards a leather bar located at the other end of the room.

"Troubling day otouto?" Itachi questioned as he watched Sasuke inhale a deep breath.

"Nothing that could not be dealt with nii-san," Sasuke grunted back. He eyed the envelope sitting on the side table. "News from the order?" his eyes moving between the envelope and his brother. Jugo returned with a crystal glass of amber liquid, handing it to Sasuke. Jugo stepped to the side diligently and quietly.

"The message is from Orochimaru-sama. He will be arriving in the next few days," Itachi responded with boredom in his voice and sipped at his tea. Sasuke stared back impassively. Itachi silently waited to see if his brother may enquire more about the letter. Itachi wasn't one to just give information on a whim, it humored him to watch how his otouto would squirm as he tried to control his emotions. Sasuke was always the more emotional one of the two, like their mother. Their father was indeed nurturing and loving towards his family, but he lacked the ability to express physical affection. Where their father lacked, their mother filled. Their relationship was best described as ying and yang. The two of them together made a whole that gave them strength in building a family, pack and empire. The respect his parents received was incredible, though such strength always comes with threats from other areas that could jeopardize all they know. A twinge of pain shot through Itachi's chest as he reminisced through the memories of his parents. He quickly shook it off, focusing on Sasuke who now appeared to be glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow in question as a response.

Sasuke snorted and turned his attention to the swirling liquid in his glass. The liquid shot out twinkling flashes of light, as the suns rays coming through the window reflected through the crystal glass and liquid. Sasuke found himself staring at the glittering blasts that were dancing across his eyes. The room began to fade as Sasuke was held by the shimmering lights, his eyes squinting slightly as if focusing on an object, that was just beyond his reach. A flash of sun golden hair and tan skinned appeared. Half lidded sapphire eyes bore into him, as if challenging him, for what, he didn't know. The vision hazed slightly and cleared to now show a toned tan body laid out on a forest floor. The tan skin glimmering in the sun's rays, dusty coloured nipples were firm and Sasuke found heated desire rising at the thought of flicking his tongue over those buds, suckling them with his lips, tasting, twirling with his tongue, in turn emanating mews and purrs from plump peach lips of the blond. Heat began to swell in his chest, his primal alpha instincts churning with a deep hunger laced with a guttural craving. He suddenly had to have him, in every way. It as almost like he needed it as he needs air to breathe. His wolf began to claw his way out, demanding to claim the whimpering needy blond who lay upon the moss of the forest floor.

"Where are you otouto?" a voice echoed through the forest. Sasuke felt his body tense and hackles rise as a low growl was released from his chest. He blinked suddenly and felt as if he was falling back into his body, hard and heavy, by an intense gravity pull. Spots speckled across his vision as he gasped for air, trying to get a hold of the anxiety that was ripping through his senses. He felt his wolf's agitated state, rubbing at emotional areas that smashed through Sasuke's mind, overwhelming his ability to hold his composure. His lungs felt tight and wouldn't inflate as he tried to take in air, he felt as if he was drowning as he fought the urge to panic. His wolf would not respond, it continued to wail, push and shake against mental barriers as Sasuke gripped the arms of the chairs, as his glass tumbled to the floor. His muscles trembled uncontrollably, his body arched upwards as his mouth stretched into a silent scream, his legs cramped painfully tight as he felt his wolf challenge his authority on control. Then it was quiet. The shaded areas of his vision began to come into focus as he blinked rapidly. His chest involuntarily expanded suddenly as his body heaved in large gasps, as if he was without air for far too long. He felt his muscles quiver slightly and give off a dull ache, as if he had ended a vigorous exercise regimen. His heart pounded against his chest, but he felt it begin to slow. A throb of pain was felt between his eyes as his body began to relax against the chair, his breathing began to slow and regulate. Sasuke began to sense the room again, his vision, though slightly blurry, was beginning to sharpen. He brought a hand slowly to the bridge of his nose, pinching and rubbing lightly at the pain that had settled there. He felt his brother's presence beside him and tilted his head up to catch a look of distress on his brother's face. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, a tang of anxiety shot through him at seeing his brother's worrisome look upon him.

"N-nii-san," Sasuke croaked out, his throat felt as if it was on fire. "W-what happened?" He attempted to sit up straight, suddenly feeling drained of all energy, his muscles still quivering. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

"I had to calm your wolf. Otouto, what do you remember?" Itachi stood and grabbed a glass of water from Jugo, he nodded his thanks.

"I-I was in a forest, there was something there…" Sasuke pulled both hands up to his temples, his fingers rubbing harshly over them, as he squinted his eyes. "I-I… _fuck!_ I c-can't remember! It's there, nii-san, so close but – but _I can't see it!_ Argh!" he cried out in frustration, he slammed his hands down on the arms of the chair. He grit hit teeth hard as he looked away from Itachi to the floor, ignoring Itachi handing him the water.

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing lightly and held up the glass with his other hand. "Drink otouto, its alright," he purred out soothingly.

"It's not alright! Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? With it!? I-I don't fucking… _damn it!_ " Sasuke's fists clenched and he pounded the arms of the chair again. "Ever since I met that blo—" Sasuke trailed off, his movements suddenly stilled.

Itachi tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at his brother's sudden hesitation. "Ever since you met who Sasuke?" he prompted.

Sasuke didn't respond as he snapped his jaw together, clinching his lips, his dark eyes focusing on an empty space. He leaned back slowly, his hands falling onto his lap, as he drew in a breath. He lifted his eyes up to the glass of water Itachi was still holding, grasped it and took a large swallow. "That blond," Sasuke calmly breathed out as he lowered his arm and water glass to the arm rest.

Itachi widened his eyes in surprise. "Hmm, interesting," Itachi mused. Sasuke jerked his head up towards Itachi. Itachi gave a small smile and patted Sasuke on the head, "I think it's best we find out more information before we make hasty conclusions. We will be having guests soon, and we shall ensure these situations do not become known other than to whom have already witnessed." Itachi turned to eye Jugo who bowed in response. Sasuke remained silent but gave a slight nod of his head, indicating he heard his brother speak. "Fear not otouto, we will find the answer, together," Itachi moved back to his chair and settled down gracefully. "Now, the letter…" Itachi trailed off as he reached for the envelope. "Orochimaru-sama will be arriving…."

-intermission-

Kakashi quietly closed his office door and headed for a cabinet tucked into the corner of the room. He pulled out a small box, placing it on his desk then removing the lid and then settled into his seat. He held up a corner of the kerchief over the box, letting his eyes roam over the slightly damp kerchief before dropping into the box. He slid the lid over the box, sealing the kerchief away and leaned back into his chair. He smiled softly thinking back just moments ago:

 _"Thank you very much for considering me!" –_ Naruto giving off a huge smile.

 _Kakashi smiled in response and moved to shake Naruto's hand._

 _"Thank you very much for considering me!"_ – Naruto began to shake his hand and smile.

 _Kakashi slid his one hand across the desk while Naruto shook his other hand and Kakashi grabbed the forgotten kerchief, slipping it into his back pocket._

 _"No, thank you Naruto! I think you have great potential here, so let's show him what you got!" He released Naruto's hand as he stepped back, "I'll let you know when the meeting is and don't worry about bringing anything. Just be yourself!"_

Kakashi hummed to himself as he pulled out his phone. Selecting a contact, he held the phone to his ear. "I got the sample and I will bring it by tonight. Yes. Thank you. See you then." He clicked and ended the call, placing the phone down on his desk. He focused on the box and brought his fingertips together before his face and flexed his hands. "Well Naruto, I hope this isn't what they think it is," he whispered to himself before getting up, grabbing the box and tucking into his bag. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly locked up his cabinet and desk before switching off his office light and slipping out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for dropping in, the story continues! I work on it as much as I can, I think I average a chapter a month maybe? I'm enjoying writing it, it continues to be a work in progress :)

Again, thanks for keeping up with me and watching my attempts at doing this! haha!

-XOXOXOXOXO-

Kakashi rested his arms upon the table, his dark eyes glancing to the other individuals seated at the table with him. Folders stuffed with papers laid in front of each individual. Sounds of paper flipping and whispers were the only noises currently in the room. A blue haze of cigarette smoke lingered, making Kakashi's eyes water.

"What is our next step now that _the situation_ has been confirmed?" Kakashi asked the room as his fingers strummed quietly against the table top. He held his eyes on one particular individual across from him, who was currently smoking a cigarette.

"We may have to intervene. We cannot risk exposure," the smoking individual spoke, reeking with authority as smoke blew past the lips.

"Exposure to whom exactly? The human race or them?" Kakashi retaliated with agitation clear in his voice. His fists then clenched, clear indication that he was not in favor of what was said.

"Watch your tongue Kakashi! This faction has handled the archaic for longer than your kind has been in existence. A practice that has long benefited the …"

"And how does **_THIS_** benefit him being able to live a normal life?!" Kakashi spat out, flaring out his arms to the room, interrupting the other speaker then slamming his fist on the table for emphasis to his aggravation at the situation.

"Careful Kakashi," the lips spoke and the body leaned forward into the table, blowing a stream of smoke at Kakashi's face. "You wouldn't be getting attached, now would you?" the voice sneered and lips curled into a smirk.

"Fuck you," Kakashi spit out, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. He returned a glare.

"I agree. We cannot risk it. Kakashi will continue to monitor the boy, providing us with weekly updates," another voice spoke from the table. "Is that clear Kakashi?" the voice spoke firm, giving no room for any disagreement.

"But why can't…" Kakashi began.

"If you cannot handle the assignment, we **_will_** and **_can_** **_replace_** **_you_**." The response growled out deep and threatening. "Now. Do we make ourselves clear on your assignment Kakashi?"

"Hai," Kakashi's voice responded quietly, sounding defeated. Kakashi lowered his eyes and slumped slightly in his chair. He fiddled with the material of his jeans, pinching and releasing. He stilled and gasped suddenly. "If I may, a request?" he quickly asked, raising his head and eyebrows up.

The heads in the room all focused their attention on Kakashi. The silence in the room was deafening, Kakashi swallowed thickly as he quickly glanced to each individual. _'Obviously got their attention. Here goes…_ ' He cleared his throat briefly before opening his mouth to speak and ran a hand through his thick standing grey hair.

"Permission to socialize with Naruto," he glanced around subtly behind his eye lashes. "The closer I can be, the more information I can gather," he quickly added to the request. "Especially during a possible coming of age and the uncertainties we have on that particular area of growth." He clasped his hands together, squeezing them hard in his lap as he tried appearing bored as the eyes in the room bore him down. Thankfully it appeared the eyes did not sense nor see his nervousness. "Make sense ne?" he added, tilting his head and giving a small smirk.

The other bodies in the room glanced at one another, their eyes appeared to be communicating with each other. The only sounds were the shuffling of their clothing as they adjusted their heads, and some brought they hands to rest on the table before settling their eyes back on Kakashi.

"Maybe you are getting to attached Kakashi," a voice pierced the darkness with ice. "I cannot agree with the request." Kakashi held his stance and felt his gut drop slightly in disappointment.

"I disagree with your decision," another voice, sounding rough with age. "Perhaps if Kakashi moves forward with more friendlier terms, it could benefit should the current situation advance. We could benefit knowing the potential stages that could develop from this new information gathered from the boy." Several hums and mumbles floated though the room. Kakashi held his breath.

"This will be discussed further, and you will hear our decision later. You are dismissed Kakashi," the smoking voice firmly sounded, indicating the meeting was over. A hand waved several times towards Kakashi while the end of cigarette glowed bright red at the end, indicating the user was inhaling.

Kakashi stood and bowed to the persons in the room before taking his leave. Once he left the room he leaned against the door, pulling slightly at his shirt collar, his other hand pushing his bangs from his face. He let his shoulders rise as he took in a deep breath and released a long breath through puckered lips. _'Shit, could they be anymore evasive to that boy's life? Fuck…'_ Kakashi shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and headed towards the exit down the hall. He needed a stiff drink.

-XOXOXO-

Naruto's leg bounced about under the table as he found himself chuckling and felt that his cheeks were warm. Most likely they had a glow to them. He took a big swig of his beer, still smiling at the story he found particularly funny. As he placed his bottle down, his pink tongue wiping at the excess on his lips, he grinned towards Karin, who was still chattering away, her hands swinging around for emphasis. Naruto felt good. He could feel how the alcohol had awoken a perma-grin on his face, Karin was great company and their meeting had been a hit. He was slightly disappointed that Sasuke and Jugo did not attend as well, but he wasn't going to wallow on it.

"Hey! I didn't know you were going to be here!" a voice bellowed out from behind Naruto.

Karin's green eyes looked behind Naruto, her face holding a confused expression and Naruto sat up straight before circling his body to see what or who Karin was staring at. Naruto's eyes were met with the midsection of a button up shirt that was standing rather close to him. As his blue eyes followed the body up, laughter ripped out of the said body and a hand ruffled Naruto's hair roughly. Naruto sputtered lightly while his hands tried to bat the hand out of his hair. He managed to look up to the person who laughed so heartily, and ragged brown hair and brown eyes sparkled back down at him. A large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto instantly stood up and gave Kiba a handshake and clapped his other hand on Kiba's shoulder. Naruto smiled broadly while shaking his hand. "It's good to see you! What brings you out?"

"It just happens I frequent this place often man!" Kiba gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder before releasing Naruto's hand. "If I would have known you were coming round here I would have said something at the office! Are you here with your girlfriend?" Kiba asked as he flashed a smile and rose his eyebrows towards Karin. Karin smiled softly and blushed at the attention.

Naruto chuckled, "no man, this is my friend Karin. Kiba meet Karin, Karin, Kiba!" Naruto quickly pointed his hand between the two as he introduced them.

Kiba bent slightly at his waist, holding his palm out, which Karin had put her hand in. Kiba brought Karin's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He flashed a sultry smile, "pleasure Karin," he purred out smoothly. Karin blushed heatedly before pulling her hand back and giving a slight gasp.

Naruto's mouth hung open. _'Smooth…'_ His eyes were wide, as he watched the exchange. He then sat down and just smiled. Kiba stood up straight and looked down at Naruto, tossing him a wink. Naruto chuckled in response.

"Are you with anyone Kiba? Would you like to join us… errr if that's okay Karin?" Naruto tilted his head up, looking up at Kiba then to Karin, his blue eyes wide with question. Karin nodded in response, indicating it was alright and waved her hand across the table.

"Ah, well, it looks as if I am the first to arrive," Kiba responded as he looked around the room, as if trying to find something, "so if you don't mind, I'll sit and visit until they get here." He pulled a chair out of nowhere and slid in to the table, between Naruto and Karin. He knocked on the table, catching the eye of a waitress and ordered a drink. "Thanks much! So Naruto, how you enjoying the workplace so far?"

Naruto brought a hand up to the back of his neck, pulling slightly on the back of his neck hairs. He smiled broadly, "not so bad, though, Kakashi can be a bit weird sometimes," he chuckled as he reached for his beer, his cheeks still expressing a warm glow.

Kiba thanked the waitress who brought his drink and took a swig. "Yeah sometimes he has questionable perks. And what's with the mask you think?" Kiba laughed out loud and gave Naruto a light punch to the arm. Naruto continued to chuckle as he and Kiba chatted animatedly about their work environment.

Karin watched the interaction with interest. She smiled lightly as she sipped at her drink. She liked talking to Naruto. There was just that special something about him that she wanted to harbour and protect. He had a great personality, he practically radiated with bright colours and his ability to make anyone relax was pleasant to be around. Compared to frost bitten temperature attitude of Sasuke, Naruto was a complete opposite and joy to hang out with. Yes, she could get used to having a regular friend to chat and hang with, like Naruto.

Some time had passed and before Karin knew it, Kiba and Naruto appeared to become a little more flushed and slurred. Karin giggled at the two men, who leaned into each other a little bit more and more over the past half hour. Karin knew that when the guys got like this, she may as well converse with a brick wall, not that she cared. The two were entertaining to watch as it was, but nature did decide to call. She stood up, excusing herself, telling the two men she was heading for the ladies room. Naruto and Kiba lifted their drinks and mumbled something incoherent before breaking into laughter. Karin smiled, rolling her eyes and made her way to the back of the bar, leaving the two men alone.

Kiba propped his arm up on the table, resting his head on his hand and stared at Naruto. "You know what Naruto? You're great to talk to and lots of fun," Kiba admitted seriously, throwing a sensual smile at Naruto.

Naruto blushed, leaned back and waved a hand at Kiba. "Yeesh, Kiba, you say that now. Wait till you really know me!" he laughed and took a sip of his beer. He suddenly felt shy and embarrassed at how Kiba was smiling and focusing in on him. He kept his eyes down and on his drink while waiting for the heat in his cheeks to go down.

Kiba suddenly sat up and glanced around Naruto. Kiba started waving his arm about and grinned. "My buds arrived. I want you to meet 'em!"

Naruto turned to see some people heading their way. He smiled as he saw a couple women making their way between the crowd. Kiba stood up quickly and grabbed some extra chairs. He managed to wave at the waitress too, grabbing her attention to come to the table.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it!" Kiba barked out happily and gestured towards the table, "this is my colleague Naruto! He just started with the company last week!" Kiba held his arm out, motioning towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes smiled at the women. A strawberry blond and a platinum blond haired woman made their way around the table, waving and saying hi to Naruto. "Naruto, this is Sakura and Ino," Kiba waved his arm out towards the two women as he introduced Naruto to them. "Hey, no Shika tonight?" Kiba nodded his question towards Ino.

"Nah, something about having a project or research assignment due for the ' _big wigs_ '," the platinum blond woman explained, using her two fingers on each of her hands to signify quotes when she said big wigs. "As per usual, skipping out on socializing to work instead," Ino released a huge sigh, blowing the bangs on her forehead up. "Nice to meet you Naruto," she said smiling and tipping her hand in a salute.

"Hi Naruto, pleasure," the strawberry blond named Sakura piped up and waved excitedly at Naruto.

"Good evening ladies, pleasure to meet you both," Naruto sat up smiling at the small party. The group animatedly began chatting and Naruto had temporarily forgotten about Karin.

Karin had stepped outside after visiting the ladies room and stood against the building away from the entrance. She pulled her sweater closer around her body as she looked at the face of her phone. Her breath was visible as she breathed out as she quickly ran her finger up the screen.

"Karin," a voice called from behind her.

"Shit!" Karin screeched out and spun around. "Fuck, don't do that! I almost pissed myself you idiot!" she grumbled at Jugo, while hitting him on the chest.

"My apologies," Jugo said solemnly and gave a small bow of his head. "Sasuke-sama wanted to speak to you and sent me ahead to ensure you were alone."

"Figures. It's not like I can't read his text. Where is he anyway?" Karin spat out, annoyance in her voice as she tucked her phone back into her purse.

" _Karin_ ," a baritone silk voice called out as Sasuke stepped out from behind Jugo. "Report."

Karin threw Sasuke a glare. "What the hell? Is this surveillance or something? I'm out having a drink with a friend and your sneaking around in the shadows like some spy? Like, what the fuck Sasuke? If you want to know more about him, then the answer is simple. _Come join!_ " Karin spit out through her teeth.

"Watch your mouth Karin," Sasuke growled lowly out.

"Oh fuck you! Check him out on your own, he's just inside having a few drinks." She turned on her heel and headed back towards the entrance, grumbling something as she stomped away. She suddenly stopped and turned, hands on her hips, glaring at Sasuke. "I swear, if you hurt him in anyway, don't underestimate me _Sasuke-sama_ ," she sneered and turned back towards the entrance.

Sasuke stared after her, face unemotional, his brows creasing slightly in annoyance. "Hn," he huffed out as he made his way towards the windows of the bar, his hands tucked into the pockets of his trench coat. He stopped at the edge of the window and looked through the many faces of people.

Karin made her way back through the crowd towards the table and was surprised to find the table party had grown. She stood behind Kiba and looked at Naruto, who's face was full blown red, his grin was plastered on his face permanently and his eyes were half lidded with drunkenness. Karin held back a giggle at the site. Naruto looked absolutely adorable yet vulnerable. When Naruto had finally noticed Karin, his eyes flew open and the grin amazingly enough appeared to get even bigger!

"K-karin! Whats you doing 'ere?!" Naruto slurred out, his head slightly wavering back and forth. He brought his hand up to attempt to wave at her.

Karin laughed. "We met here you goof! Having troubles holding your liquor are ya?" Karin smiled a wicked grin as she lightly tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto returned the jest with laugher. "I think it's time to take ya home Naruto, you're my responsibility tonight since you got yourself a little tipsy!" Naruto giggled some more in response, nodding his head at the same time. Karin looked over at the two other people at the table, the strawberry blond and platinum blond. She nodded her head in acknowledgment, giving a small smirk to the two women that appeared to be giggling. "I'm going to go take care of the tab Naruto, then I'll be back for ya," she snapped her fingers in front of Naruto's face, so he would focus on her. Naruto glanced up and gave a grin. She then glanced at the brunette man, Kiba, giving him a slight nod, and noticing the glazed look in his eyes. Karin rolled her eyes, _'boys…'_ she smirked and headed through the crowd to the bar.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his midsection as he began to cackle. Slight tears peeked from his closed eyelids as he couldn't stop his chortling. He couldn't remember when he last had so much fun, felt so relaxed and free. A part of him wished the night wouldn't end. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he managed to open his eyes and lesson his laughter to muffled snickering. He focused on brown eyes that were shimmering and focused on him. Naruto took some deep breaths in and tried to focus on Kiba, who's hand was on his shoulder and appeared to be giving him a serious look and smile. Naruto then tilted his head to the side, glancing at Kiba in question, his arms relaxing to his side. "Kibs?" he asked hesitantly. Suddenly he felt quite volatile and he quickly reminded himself there was nothing to worry about, though his breath and heart beat quickened as Kiba leaned in closer to his face.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba whispered harshly. "I really like you and I'm glad we got to hang out this evening," he spoke quietly as he moved his face closer. Kiba then pulled on Naruto's shoulder, off setting Naruto's balance and Kiba motioned his body into Naruto's, that landed them together into a hug. Kiba's arms went around Naruto quickly and he placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I would really like to hang out with you again," Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear while he squeezed him. "Have a good night, will see you at work," and with that Kiba pulled back slightly and gave a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek. A sharp sting suddenly came across Naruto's cheek and he pulled back fast, his hand immediately going to his cheek, his eyes wide at Kiba. Kiba suddenly pulled his own hand to his lips, his brown eyes wide with shock as he looked to Naruto's eyes, his cheek, then his own fingers when he pulled them away from his mouth. "Ouch, that was quite the shock!" Kiba then chuckled lightly, as he patted at his lips. "Looks like we haven't gotten rid of the static electricity in the air eh!" He laughed again and went to pat Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto suddenly flinched at the contact. Kiba didn't notice though, but Naruto was suddenly sober and confused. His fingers now rubbing at his cheek, glancing at his fingers to see if there was anything on them. If he didn't know what happened, he would have said someone slapped him harshly. There was nothing pleasing about that feeling at all. He wondered if there was a mark on his cheek. He glanced around and noticed that the two girls were just giggling as they stared at him and Kiba. Obviously, they had seen the kiss and broke into fangirl status. Kiba just patted his shoulder again and gave him a wink. Naruto felt his cheeks flush with heat and he lowered his eyes.

"Okay Naruto lets go!" Karin stepped up beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

Naruto jumped slightly as he looked up. She smiled down at him in a caring way and Naruto instantly relaxed. He nodded his head and made his way to stand up, slightly leaning on Karin as he swayed slightly. He smiled at Kiba and the two other ladies, giving them a nod. They all responded with a smile and parting words. He allowed Karin to lead him out of the bar, thankful to have a trusting friend with him. Suddenly tired, he couldn't wait to get home and crash into bed.

Sasuke looked through the mob of people through the window and caught the blond hair sitting with some others. His wolf began to vibrate with anxiousness and rubbed against sensory areas. Sasuke noted the flush look on Naruto's cheeks and the grins he expressed towards the other people at the table. A grumble of annoyance released from deep within his chest as his eyes peered at the brunette that appeared to continuously touch the blond at every chance. The blond didn't appear to initiate a response to these touches. _'Hn, oblivious dobe,'_ he grumbled to himself. His hackles rose as he continued to focus on the interaction between them. The wolf deep in his subconscious began to shudder with irritation and possessiveness. Zaps of electricity shook through his body and body hairs began to stand on end as he watched the brunette embrace Naruto. His canines breached, hackles raised on his neck and his hands clenched into fists. His heart beat sped up as he hissed out breaths of air, white puffs coming out quick and his eyes flashed red as he witnessed the brunette give Naruto a kiss. His mind began to fog as his wolf began to simmer to the surface, releasing a host of emotions that revolved around violence and fury, emotions that Sasuke often embraced, therefore allowing them to seep into his mind. His alpha instincts began to take over, as he continued to watch the interaction. Huffing and growling released from his lips as his fingernails began to elongate and dig into his palms.

"Sasuke-sama," a deep gruff voice called into his ear as he felt a warm heavy weight on his shoulder. Sasuke whipped his head around, his teeth bared at the entity that dare touch him, a snarl released from his lips, his stance at the ready to attack.

"Sasuke-sama. Calm down," Jugo's deep voice calmly yet firmly spoke out again.

Sasuke blinked and looked up at Jugo's face. His orange air flowing lightly in a breeze and eyes wide with concern directed at him. Sasuke shook his head, feeling the ping of discomfort in his hands as he opened them and looked at the indentations of his fingernails in them. "Hn," he breathed out in a huff. What happened? Why was he suddenly feeling irritated? He looked up to Jugo again who continued to watch him carefully. Sasuke turned to the window to see Karin grabbing Naruto and heading for the door. "Let's go," Sasuke snorted out and began to walk away, with Jugo following behind. He would let Karin deal with Naruto, knowing that she would ensure him safely home.

-intermission-

Itachi listened as his brother came stomping into the house. _'Irritated again, foolish little brother, when will you learn?'_ Itachi smirked to himself as he sipped at a brandy, waiting for his little brother to come to him. As expected, Sasuke firmly made his way to a sitting chair in the room, requesting Jugo prepare him a brandy as he settled into the chair.

Itachi raised an elegant brow while he sipped his brandy. "Good evening otouto, have a good night?" Itachi smirked slightly as he watched Sasuke flinch.

"Anything new of the translations aniki?" Sasuke ignored the question with his own. He nodded his thanks to Jugo as he was presented with a glass of brandy. He closed his eyes and sipped at the tart drink. His shoulders relaxed as he inhaled deeply after swallowing. Itachi watched the movement with interest before responding.

"The translations are coming along slowly but surely. The writings tell of one of our ancestors who was the person who met the fisherman, as I mentioned before about a fisherman who met a stranger and brought him to his home." He took a sip of his brandy and brought his forefinger and thumb to his chin. He stroked slowly as he thought of his next words. Sasuke balanced his glass on the edge of the chair, while waiting patiently for Itachi to continue. "The writings go on to tell of our ancestor who was drawn to the fisherman's one daughter, whose beauty was described as like a goddess, her voice had put birds to shame when she sang and how she could bring peace to the harshest of beasts." Itachi snorted slightly, "Of course, stories are meant to exaggerate such things, so really, I can't fully believe she tamed beasts." Sasuke gave Itachi an impassive look. Itachi smirked back at him. "Anyhow, our ancestor, who was well respected and a wealthy village counselor, had unfortunately lost his wife and only child in childbirth. Overcome with grief, he left the village to find inner peace before returning to his duties of the village." Itachi stood from his chair and padded softly to the bar on the other side of the room. He placed his glass on the ledge and hesitated, as if waiting for something to happen. He placed both hands on the edge of the bar and leaned slightly forward. "Our ancestor requested the fisherman's daughters hand in marriage and the fisherman, who was humble and poor, accepted the offer as he informed our ancestor that he wished his daughter could have a better life than what was available in their family." Itachi then turned and leaned against the bar. He crossed his arms and hung his head with a sigh. "That is how far I have translated, and I get the feeling that the ending may be somewhat heartbreaking."

Sasuke tilted his head and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his legs, twirling his glass slightly in his hands. He scoffed, "really Itachi, hopeless romantic tales? Sounds like a work of someone's writings of what they wish what was."

Itachi lifted his head and brought his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. As he rubbed he sighed at his foolish brother's assessment. "Call me old fashioned, or hopeless romantic, but I've read enough history books in my time to see that often choices are made in the heat of anger or passion. Often those who write the history may exaggerate to express their anger, love, lust, whatever to better explain the situation that occurred. Really otouto, if you study as much as I have, you pick up on these things." Itachi tsked at him then chuckled as he brought his hands together in front of him. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he glanced over at Sasuke, which in turn had Sasuke widen his eyes and shift himself up straight in his chair. "Well, now that we got that out, lets discuss what's next on the agenda, shall we?" Itachi made his way back to his chair, settling softly into it and folding his hands together on his lap. He looked expectantly at Sasuke, who was eyeing him warily.

"When Orochimaru arrives, in his attendance will be an individual from his pack that I wish for you to engage with," Itachi's eyes stayed on Sasuke, watching his reaction.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, then a frown marred his lips as his eyes then slipped to looking at the floor. His brows furrowed slightly as he contemplated what Itachi had said. "What exactly are you getting at? _Engage with?_ What is it exactly you want me to discuss with this individual?" Sasuke sneered out the question, allowing his irritation to escape through his voice.

"Oh, get to know him, chat, discuss business, show him the grounds. Honestly Sasuke, you need to know how to entertain someone that hasn't been here before," Itachi responded with a huff of annoyance. Honestly, his little brother could be such a hot head! "I realize socializing is not of your normalcy, but as future leader of the pack, you must be able to attend to business matters and clan members, for the good of your own clan," Itachi stated with a tone of formality. His eyes bore into Sasuke and left no room for argument. Sasuke turned his head in a huff, his hands gripping around his brandy glass, showing his annoyance.

Sasuke fumed quietly. His thoughts suddenly brought up the brunette kissing Naruto back at the bar. The smiles the blond gave up willingly, the way he practically radiated with brightness that drew in people all around him. Sasuke sipped at his brandy, his mind filled with radiant blue eyes and tan skin. He nodded dutifully and hummed as he knew his brother was speaking but listening to details of his hierarchy duties bored and annoyed him, as his mind continued to flash at the brunette that touched Naruto, fondled him and pressed his lips upon his skin. A low growl escaped his chest as Sasuke's wolf wailed in the darkness. Sasuke felt confused with his ongoing uneasiness and the painful pull from his chest. Some unseen force was pushing at him, pulling at him, and the desire to just get up and go. His senses were swiftly fogged over and replaced by the pressure of his primal alpha. The alpha instincts began seeping in, flooding any human thoughts and dragging them into watery darkness. The alpha was now straining its ears listening, his nose was breathing in with deep breaths as if testing the air for a presence or sustenance. Red alpha eyes flickered around the room, trying to focus on something that wasn't physically there. He could almost taste it, an essence that called to him like a siren.

"Sasuke!" A voice boomed through the room.

Sasuke whipped his head towards the sound, his eyes suddenly coming into focus on his brother across the room, with his eyes burning red and a frown on his lips. Sasuke's eyes wide as he took in the site of his obviously troubled aniki. _'Did I miss something? Where was I?'_ Sasuke's mind tried to recall the last few minutes, expressing his frustrations on his face.

Itachi sighed loudly, raising his hands and applying pressure to each knuckle, allowing a _pop to_ escape each finger. Slowly he released each finger after each satisfying crack and his dark orbs centralized on his _foolish_ younger brother, clearing showing his displeasure in his otouto's lack of obedience. "Be prepared otouto, I have faith in your abilities as a clan alpha." Itachi then stood, giving Sasuke a pointed nod of his head, lips tight together, then he turned gracefully, heading for the door. Sasuke's wide coal coloured eyes following him out.

Sasuke ran a hand through his blue black locks, releasing a whoosh of breath. _'Well, shit…'_ he thought to himself, as he thumbed through is memories to determine what he and Itachi had been discussing. It wasn't like him to not pay attention to his aniki, what exactly was going through his mind to have him loose focus as he has been of late? _'I do not loose focus, ever.'_ He berated himself, for Uchiha alphas are the pride and desire of any clan. His thoughts then moved to the possibility of an upcoming rut. He rests his chin in his hand, his eyes closed in thought of when his last rut was. He never considered a rut to be of any interest. A useless bit of biology that should only be considered for procreation. When his mate was presented to him and in heat, then he was certain his rut would make an appearance and he could satisfy his duty to producing strong little Uchiha's that would most definitely be first class, finely bred warriors. Uchiha's only ever made perfect specimens. Sasuke suddenly shuddered thinking about members like Orochimaru who thrived on breeding that perfect specimen. Sasuke grumbled out, like hell that man would ever touch his pups! He ground his teeth together, annoyance shook up the strong instinct of his primal alpha as his irritation seeped into his pores at the thought of anyone harming his pups. Standing up suddenly with determination to ensure such things wouldn't happen, his grip on his glass slipped and he was suddenly brought out of his musings as his glass nearly slipped through his fingers. Sasuke froze, holding the glass out and up slightly. His eyes zeroed in on the sweat from his hands that coated the glass. His fingers were sweaty from the quick rise of anxiety he felt, thinking of… _pups! Procreating! What the hell?!_ Sasuke's mouth fell open quietly, as he panted out, willing his heart rate to slow down. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced about the room. How did he get to this state? He felt confusion rush through his veins, a foreign emotion as Uchiha's were always in control! He grasped control of his mind, shushed his wolf and forced it down before stomping across the room to the bar. He placed the glass down and slammed a fist on the counter. He needed to get control back, these slip ups were not acceptable.

-XOXOXO-

Naruto woke late Saturday morning with a kicker of a headache, bloated and nauseated feeling stomach and stinking so bad, he had to hold his own nose. His mouth felt like cotton and he shuddered at what his breath must be like. _'Thank god nobody is here to be exposed to this, they would probably pass out instantly!'_ Naruto dragged his aching body across his bed until he was sitting on the edge, hanging his head and cradling it in his hands. He just needed a couple minutes to make the room stop spinning and ensure he didn't vomit on the floor before moving his way to the bathroom. _'Ughhh… never drinking again….'_ he whined as he dragged his palms down his face. Slowly he got to his feet and made his way to the shower.

Once he emerged from a scalding shower, brushing the fur from his teeth, Naruto felt halfway to being normal. After drinking a gallon of water, he determined that his stomach was ready for some easy to digest food. Sitting at his modest table with toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice, Naruto flipped through his phone while munching on his breakfast. He nearly tossed the phone across the room when it chimed that a message had come through. _'Jezuz … '_ he panted with his hand pressed against his chest. He chuckled to himself on his ridiculous scare and swiped the phone to see the message.

 _'_ _Dude! You awake yet?'_ It was Karin.

 _'_ _Just crawled out of the coffin. Doing breaky and relaxin. You?'_

Karin responded instantly – ' _Haha! Been up for awhile, didn't drink as much as u! u fell asleep as soon as I put u to bed last night!'_

Naruto blushed then groaned. He knew he had a few to many drinks and as he thought about the night prior, his memories began flashing through his mind. There were a few fuzzy spots, but he was sure there was nothing to outlandish…he hoped. _Did she see or do…?_ Naruto began to worry on his bottom lip as he begged his mind to recall the last hour or so of the night. His phone chimed.

 _'_ _And no, I didn't do anything, just put you to bed! I know what you thinkin! Haha!'_

Naruto read the text wide eyed. Shit! It was like she was reading his mind! He relaxed though, thank goodness nothing embarrassing happened!

He smiled as he texted back a response. ' _Ah you regretting it now!? Missed out on all this forged muscled body! To late now though, you had your chance! LOL'_

He bit his lip suddenly, what if she didn't take it as a joke? What if she thought he was serious? Naruto really liked Karin, but he knew he wasn't interested in her that way! He slapped his forehead as he suddenly regretted sending such a suggestive text.

 _'_ _Oh pu-leeze! I can do so much better! Ha!'_

Naruto read the text. He deciphered it as she knew that he was kidding. He relaxed more as he scooped more eggs onto a slice of toast. He glanced at his phone when it chimed again.

 _'_ _So, what was going on with you and that guy? When I came back u 2 looked pretty close! Someone of interest hmm? Hehe!'_

Naruto hesitated eating. He recalled meeting his colleague at the bar and inviting him to sit with him and Karin. Naruto sat back in his chair, his arm resting on the table, phone in hand and poised. He ran his other hand through his now clean golden locks and recalled some of the conversation he, Kiba and there were two other girls. They were all drinking quite a bit, then … _Yesssss…I remember! Kiba kissed me!_ Naruto felt the heat rush into his face as he brought a hand to the cheek where Kiba had kissed him. _How could he have done that? Did Kiba really like him? Better question…do I like him that way?_ The questions rushed through his mind like a landslide, making his anxiety rise at the thoughts. Naruto shook his head to settle his thoughts. He couldn't afford to let his body get worried and upset. He took deep breaths and calmed himself down. He looked at his phone when it chimed again.

 _'_ _Don't worry if u may have an inkling for him, I don't judge! Let me know if there something! That kinda thing is hot! LOL'_ Naruto smirked at the last message Karin sent. Women…

Naruto grabbed his toast again and thought about the night prior. He had fun. He enjoyed Karin and Kiba's company. He didn't really know the other women that came after, but he was willing to meet with them again. But what if Kiba really wanted to go a step further? Naruto softly touched his cheek again and smiled to himself. ' _Might be something to explore further…'_ he thought to himself as he moved to eat the rest of his eggs.

-XOXOXO-

Sunday evening, Itachi paced quietly in the sitting room at his home, across the floor with his hands clasped together behind his back. His body swayed gently as he glided from one end of the room to the other, waiting for the arrival of his guests.

"Jugo, has Sasuke arrived?" he questioned Jugo who was standing in the far corner. He asked the question out of habit, as he could sense his otouto and smell his scent when he was in the home.

"Not yet Itachi-sama," he responded pointedly. "He informed that he was attending the office. He did mention that he would return later in the afternoon."

Itachi hesitated in his pacing and glanced at the wall clock. It was close to dinner time. "No matter, I trust he will arrive shortly. I expect our guests to arrive any moment now." Itachi tilted his head so his one ear was raised. He heard the hum of an engine approaching the home, that wasn't one of their own vehicles. "Ah, just as I suspected. Jugo please see to our guests and invite them here." Itachi waved slightly towards him and Jugo bowed, then made his way out of the room. Itachi made his way to the leather bar at the far end of the room, checking the glasses and bottles lined on the wall. Satisfied, he turned and leaned his back lightly against the bar. His ears picked up several footsteps outside the room and his nose picked up the scent of the approaching clan members.

The large mahogany door opened softly, and Jugo stepped inside and then stood back, giving a slight bow to the individual coming through the now open door. A tall slender man with waist long black hair, white skin and yellow eyes flowed into the room, his eyes falling onto Itachi immediatly. Itachi gave a small smile and tipped his head slightly in greeting towards him.

"Orochimaru-sama, a pleasure to have you attend my home," Itachi greeted.

The yellow eyed man, known as Orochimaru tipped his head down in greeting towards Itachi, "Itachi-sama, thank you for inviting me." His voice smooth and deep slid between his small mouth, almost sounding like a hiss. "Allow me to introduce members that have accompanied me." He turned slightly with his arm outstretched towards the door. "Suigetsu Hozuki, an experienced swordsman as one of his many talents and my escort."

A sleek body, white haired, purple tinged eyed man walked into the room. He walked with confidence and focused his eyes on Itachi with a small smirk. He stood promptly beside Orochimaru, slightly shorter than him and bowed towards Itachi. "Itachi-sama, thank you for allowing me into your home."

 _'_ _Beta,'_ Itachi could scent him immediately and returned the greeting with a small nod.

"And Haku Yuki," Orochimaru held his outstretched hand out towards the door, palm open as a small figure, no more than 5 feet, padded quietly into the room. Smooth and straight ebony coloured hair that gleamed in the light waved slightly as the figure moved towards Orochimaru. Eyes cast towards the floor, hands tucked into the sleeves of a dark blue with white trim kimono, only a whisper of cloth movement was heard as the delicate figure made its way to Orochimaru's side, giving a timid bow towards Itachi. "Haku is whom we had discussed. I trust he is all what you had hoped for so far?" Orochimaru hummed out in question as he gave a tight smile towards Itachi.

Itachi focused on the small figure, who kept his eyes downcast and head bowed. Itachi scented Haku from across the room. _'Omega,'_ he hummed to himself, feeling his alpha purr suddenly with what was presented in the room. Itachi nodded towards Orochimaru, "Come, sit, you must be tired after your travels. We have much to discuss after you are rested. Jugo, please attend to our guest's needs." Itachi waved his hand towards the sitting chairs. "Sasuke should be along shortly to join the meeting."

Orochimaru settled himself into a chair, the other two flanking either side of him. Suigetsu remained standing on one side and Haku took to the floor on his knees, hands still tucked in the sleeves, head bowed. The perfect submissive position. A common position for omegas in various clans. Itachi frowned slightly. He did not agree with treating omegas any lower than other clan members, but he could not change the laws of other clans. He could only hope that one day, other clans would change their outdated oppressive laws. Until then, he was not openly criticized for his own clans status quo, for which he was thankful. Political arguments can be a nightmare. He moved towards a chair as Jugo took drinks to the others and suddenly sensed his little brothers arrival. Itachi settled into his seat, taking a brandy from Jugo and waited patiently for Sasuke to enter.

Itachi kept light conversation with Orochimaru for several minutes until Sasuke pushed his way into the sitting room. Dressed in slender black slacks, posh shoes and button up shirt with white muscle shirt, Sasuke strode in proud and tall. His porcelain skin reflecting his smooth and defined facial features, his lips curved slightly into a small smirk, as his presentation practically screamed aristocrat alpha. He nodded towards Itachi before coming to bow slightly in front of Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, a pleasure to have you attend our home," Sasuke spoke steadfast.

"My, my. Is this little Sasuke-kun? All grown up?" Orochimaru crooned out as his eyes traveled up and down Sasuke's body, his pointy pink tongue licking his lips as he hummed in approval. "You have certainly filled out well in your coming of age little one," Orochimaru mumbled under his breath as he clasped his hands together and nodded his head towards Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck and he shuddered slightly. Orochimaru was always strange and it creeped him out he would look at him like he was a specialty dish to eat. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama. You are looking well yourself," responded Sasuke as he stood back up straight. "Thank you for coming to our home, I do hope you enjoy your stay." Sasuke raised a hand towards Jugo, signalling for a drink. It was then Sasuke noticed the small figure kneeling on the floor next to Orochimaru. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question towards Itachi, who just gave him a small smile in return. A scent crossed Sasuke's nose that he didn't notice prior to his entrance. His nostrils flared slightly as the scent invaded his senses. _'Omega,'_ Sasuke's instincts brought forward and dismissed it just as quickly as it came. Sasuke gave the three figures a glance before moving to a seat near Itachi, Jugo handing him a glass of scotch shortly after he settled in his seat.

Orochimaru gave a nod to Itachi, then placed a hand on the small figure's head gently as he turned to focus on Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. As part of the alliance between our clans, Itachi-sama has invited me to present you with a gift to establish a stronger bond and union to ensure stability and strength within our packs."

Sasuke raised a brow in question, his mouth moving into a small frown as he paused his glass moving towards his lips. His coal orbs flickered to Orochimaru and down to where his hand lay.

Orochimaru raised himself elegantly to his feet and moved a few steps towards, his yellow eyes focused on Sasuke, his lips pinched into a slight smile. He stopped and outstretched his hand towards Sasuke, beckoning Sasuke to come towards him. Sasuke glanced over at his brother with questioning eyes. Itachi nodded at Sasuke, a silent motion informing Sasuke to do as asked. Orochimaru smiled wider as Sasuke left his seat and approached him, his facial features casting a bored look. When Sasuke was within reach, Orochimaru placed his hand upon his forearm and pulled him closer. "Come now Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru pulled him around and waved out his opposite arm, "I present to you your intended mate. Haku Yuki from my pack."

 _My what?!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you fucking for real?" Saskuke paced in the sitting room, glaring repeatedly at Itachi, who sat silent in his chair, sipping at a cup of green tea, looking bored.

Orochimaru, Suigetsu and Haku had been shown to the guest rooms by Jugo and retired for the evening after a long dinner discussion on the benefits of both clans, political shits and giggles, and whatever else Sasuke couldn't care less about. He barely maintained keeping his meal down as he fumed silent death threats at his brother regarding this sudden betrothed. His apparent betrothed sat quietly on the other side of the table, close to Orochimaru and ate small bites of food, all the while eyes were casted downward. Sasuke scoffed at such a display of submission.

"You were planning to discuss this with me when? And who says I want this?" Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks, stomping his feet back and forth on the floor as he continued to rant and shoot arrows with his eyes at Itachi.

Itachi sighed as he watched his brother throw a tantrum. He knew that his foolish otouto would be like this and as Sasuke ranted and paced the floor, Itachi eventually became irritated.

"You were reminded regarding the importance and knowledge of clan history, traditions and political dealings. If you would had been paying attention in your lessons or gone to review in the library, _as I suggested_ , you should know that betrothing between clans is expected and practiced regularly," Itachi voice was clipped, firm and final. "Especially strong, proud, future leader alphas _Sasuke,_ " he added as he stood from his chair, towered over to Sasuke and glowered heatedly at his little brother. Sasuke shrank back slightly. Itachi relaxed his stance, inhaled deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated having to enforce his alpha leader status towards his otouto, but sometimes elder brothers needed to be heard. "I trust you are finished wallowing, sulking and having this tantrum. I suggest you refresh your mind by reviewing the teachings in the library regarding your role. I am tired, I am going to retire for the evening. Good night otouto." He quickly placed his hand on Sasuke's head and gave a small pat with a smile before leaving the room.

Sasuke flopped into an arm chair, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes staring at nothing. _'Betrothed…why me?'_ He continued to sit slouched, his mind numb with how his brother had just accepted this fate, this role and acted as the proud leader of the clan. Sasuke grit his teeth suddenly, allowing the frustration to enhance. Why should he have to marry? Why not someone else in their clan? Why not Itachi? Sasuke huffed out and decided to go out. He was to riled up anyhow to consider sleep. Slipping on his trench coat, he grabbed his wallet and keys, slipping out the front door and closing it quietly behind him.

Sasuke parked his car on a familiar looking street, near a familiar run-down apartment building. He glanced over at the lower level windows, noting that there was a light glow from behind the curtains. The dobe appeared to be home. Sasuke breathed in a deep breath, his body relaxing, his mind settling. He watched as often a shadow would pass and the curtain would move ever so slightly. He didn't know why he was sitting here, but at this moment he didn't care. He was irritated at the events that happened earlier this evening and he felt sated while sitting, staring at a shadowed silhouette and the soft movement of curtains created by the dobe's presence.

He leaned his forehead against the coolness of the glass of his car while watching the windows of Naruto's apartment. He didn't know how long he sat there staring. Though several characters had wandered up and down the dimly lit street, Sasuke didn't give them notice. It was when a small truck came to a stop outside the building and a tall brunette man stepped out heading towards Naruto's door, did Sasuke perk up. The man headed down the stairs that lead to Naruto's door and Sasuke found his instincts perk up in interest on what that man was up to.

Naruto wandered his apartment, his music playing at a reasonable level, as he took his cleaning rag and tidied up around the windows and shelving in his home. With the beat hip hopping from his Bluetooth speaker, Naruto knocked his hips about the room, kicking up his heels and singing along easily with the lyrics. Housework was always done best with music playing was his moto. Tying a sash around his forehead to keep his bangs out of his eyes, catch any loose drips of sweat, Naruto enjoyed bouncing around in gray track shorts and black tank top throughout the house to the tunes, feeling like a housekeeping ninja.

A sharp knock came at the door and Naruto found himself jumping slightly. He turned towards the door, hesitant about answering on a Sunday evening, when nobody had informed him if they were dropping in. The sharp knock came again and Naruto's heart sped up. _'What if it's gangsters? Kidnappers?'_ Naruto started having various scenarios going through his mind as his body began to shudder. After the event with the police, Naruto was not keen on answering the door alone and it wasn't like he was in a great neighborhood either.

"Naruto?" The knock came again after someone called his name. "Naruto? You home? It's me Kiba," the male voice called out.

Naruto visibly relaxed, letting out a breath. _'Kiba! Thank god…'_ He quickly turned down the music on his phone, wandered over to the door, hand on the handle before he hesitated. _'How does he know where I live?'_ he thought, confused and wondered if he had told him the other night or not. "Kiba?" he called out through the door, "how do I know it's you?" He side stepped the door, some how he felt nervous standing in front of the closed door.

"Naruto? Hey man, yeah it's me. I got some of your identification cards here. I found them under the table at the bar. I wanted to bring it to you yesterday, but I got busy. I got here as soon as I could, figured you may need it tomorrow morning before work!"

Naruto blinked suddenly, his eyes wide. His ID? He quickly checked his pocket in his jacket that was hanging on a hook near the door. His wallet was indeed still in there, as he opened it up he noted a couple cards were missing from their slots. _'Well shit…'_ Naruto grasped the door handle, unlocking the door and opening it wide. He gasped slightly as he was surprised when he focused in on the size of Kiba. Naruto then realized he didn't stand next to Kiba at their recent meetings, thus he wasn't sure how tall or wide he actually was! Kiba's office attire certainly did not highlight the body that Naruto was seeing now! Kiba has broad shoulders, his torso was hidden by a warm bomber jacket that hugged his posture nicely and he apparently stood a few inches taller than Naruto for sure. Kiba gave a wide grin to Naruto and held up the plastic ID cards in one hand. Naruto returned the smile and stepped to the side, gesturing for Kiba to come into his home.

"Thanks for seeing me Naruto," Kiba gleamed as he turned around, watching as Naruto closed and locked the door. "These cards have your address on them and I am so glad I found them! I didn't want to think about the possibilities if some unsavory character found them!" He held out the cards to Naruto. Kiba then rose an eyebrow, his eyes roving up and down Naruto's attire. "Uh, you practicing some sort of ninja art or something?" he chuckled lightly.

Naruto blushed slightly and returned a smile with a laugh as he reached for the cards. "Haha! Very funny, I just happen to be house cleaning thank you very much!" Naruto stuck his tongue out towards Kiba as he laughed. Their fingers briefly touched when he retrieved the cards and Naruto pulled back fast as he felt a sharp sting of a shock. "Ai!" he hissed. His eyebrows furrowed as he brought his fingertips to his lips and stuck them into his mouth. He hummed in discomfort.

Kiba pulled his own hand back and shook it. "Ouch hey!? It seems that we can't escape static whenever we come into contact!" he responded with laughter as he watched Naruto's lips touch his fingertips.

Naruto suddenly noticed that Kiba's eyes were half mast and focused on his lips. He pulled his hand down quickly and felt his face heat up. _'Shit…'_ Naruto cleared his throat, "thank you so much for bringing them to me. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure! Thanks!" Kiba removed his jacket to reveal a long sleeve deep maroon coloured shirt that housed three buttons at the collar. The arms hugged Kiba's muscled arms and chest that clearly displayed what was under the shirt. Naruto found himself trailing Kiba's arms and chest with his eyes.

"See something you like?" Kiba let out a snicker.

Naruto instantly snapped his head away and he felt his face heat up. _'Shit…I'm going to spontaneously combust if my face gets any hotter!'_ Naruto belittled himself and made himself busy by hanging up Kiba's jacket. Naruto coughed out a pathetic chuckle, "sorry about that. You hit up a gym often? I was thinking of finding one myself." He maneuvered his way around Kiba and headed to the kitchenette to put on the kettle.

"Dude! Yeah! I try and attend at least three times a week. I could take you and show you the ropes if you like," he waggled his eyebrows at Naruto giving him a sly smile then began to laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes with a smirk at the antics. Kiba turned towards the couch in the sitting area and gave an appreciated nod as he eyed the area. "Nice little place here. You would never guess it was like this from the outside," he stated as he sat on the couch.

Naruto brought a tray of mugs, sugar and cream to the small coffee table in the living room. "Thanks man. I have to agree, cause when I first saw the place from outside I was pretty skeptical. But I guess it works to ensure nobody wants to break in or something. The grating on the outside of the windows does assist with that as well. Over all it's quiet down here." He placed the tray down and then stood, scratching the back of his neck. "Well I guess now and then the upstairs neighbors may get a little noisy but I haven't had any issues." Naruto wandered his way back to the kitchenette to attend the now whistling kettle.

"You must have made it home alright Friday. How was your Saturday?" Kiba called out curiously.

Naruto wandered back into the room with teapot in hand. "Saturday wasn't too bad," he responded while placing the teapot on the tray. "Was able to just veg, eat whatever and watch tv. Saturday of champions," Naruto chuckled as he settled at the other end of the couch.

Kiba shifted so his one leg was bent on the couch and so he could look directly towards Naruto. He had his arm on the back of the couch, bent his arm at the elbow so he could prop his head on his hand. He then gave a friendly smile at Naruto that crinkled up to his eyes.

Naruto noted that Kiba was staring at him and he took the initiative by taking his blue eyes and stared straight back at him. He raised an eyebrow in question while reaching for the teapot. "Something on your mind?" he asked while preparing to pour the hot liquid.

"Not really," Kiba responded and shrugged his shoulders as Naruto poured the tea. "But….wanna go out some time?"

Naruto almost dropped the teapot and gasped as the hot teapot slipped slightly in his hands, lightly burning an area on his one hand. "Ouch! Fuck!" he cursed out while quickly moving the pot back onto the tray. "W-what was that?" he managed to chock out while nursing his hand slightly. Blue eyes opened wide and focused on Kiba who looked on with concern.

Kiba slipped his leg off the couch then slid closer to Naruto, grasping at his hand that touched the hot teapot. "Let me see," he whispered while moving Naruto's hand within his own. Kiba gently turned Naruto's hand around to inspect the area. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Naruto watched Kiba inspect his hand. He found Kiba's touch was quite warm. _'Does he always feel this warm?'_ he pondered to himself. Naruto shook his head in response to Kiba's question, but he suddenly felt that Kiba's touch was getting too warm. As Kiba continued to inspect the area on his hand, the heat emanating from Kiba's fingers began to become uncomfortable. Like the feeling of holding something quite warm, and if you held it to long, it begins to hurt. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away. "It's alright, thanks though," Naruto smiled lightly back at Kiba. "Tea should be ready! Please help yourself while I just run this under cool water." Naruto held up the hand with the burn and waved it slightly, then stood up and went to the kitchenette area. He ran the faucet and quickly splashed some water on his face. He felt flushed and confused, and what was that about going out? Naruto frowned to himself as he ran a trickle of cold water from the faucet over the red spot on his hand. He really needed to get his emotions under control. He was shocked from his musings as he felt a warm body press into his back, a pair of arms wrapping around him and a hand grasping gently at the one that was under the water. "Wha—" Naruto choked out in surprise.

"Are you sure it doesn't require medical attention?" Kiba's voice huskily blew across Naruto's ear, his eyes focused on his own hand that was gently maneuvering Naruto's under the water.

Naruto shuttered as he felt goosebumps rise on his arms and neck. A sudden wave of undetermined emotions flowed through his senses that left his body frozen momentarily. Naruto didn't know if he was feeling that he should push away the body or to succumb to it. The feeling of the unknown left him feeling utterly helpless as his emotional turmoil battled within his mind.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kiba pulled back slightly from Naruto and turned the blond to look at him. Kiba's brown eyes zeroed in on wide blue spheres that appeared unfocused and glossy, "hey, Naruto, you there?" Kiba snapped his fingers up near Naruto's nose. "Your shivering! Hey, Naruto, dude!" Kiba lightly touched Naruto's cheek, giving it a small pat.

Naruto's eye lids gave a slow blink, and then another until blue eyes became clear and sharp, and focused on Kiba. Naruto noted the concern in Kiba's eyes and face, and then felt at ease. It appeared Kiba may actually give a damn about his well being, and Naruto was willing to allow that feeling in, for now.

"Yo, Naruto, you there now? Can you hear me alright?" Kiba questioned Naruto again. Both his hands were now on each of Naruto's shoulders, giving slight squeezes, his body slightly bent down to be able to see directly into eyes of blue ocean.

Naruto blinked a few times, took some deep breaths in and determined that he was okay. His body was no longer submitting shock waves of unexplainable emotions and he could hear the concern in Kiba's voice. He pulled his hands together to his chest and gave Kiba a nod of his head. "Thanks. I'm okay now. Sorry about that, you just startled me and I kinda froze there," he smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

Kiba then stood up straight, removing only one of his hands from Naruto's shoulder. "Man! You scared me there for a second!" he breathed in a laugh while giving Naruto a strong squeeze with the one hand that was still on one of his shoulders, "I thought you were going to pass out or something there for a minute!" Kiba then pulled his hand away and scratched the back of his head. "You should sit back down though, catch your breath, have some tea with me! Did you eat?" Kiba motioned for them to head back to the couch.

Naruto dutifully moved forward to his couch, he then felt Kiba's hand in the small of his back pushing lightly to direct Naruto. There was a painful sting where his fingers touched. He shook his head indicating that he had eaten and took a seat at the edge of his own couch. Kiba moved past his legs and sat beside him on the couch, his hand settling on Naruto's knee and brown eyes looking over him. Naruto felt somewhat numb and the heat coming from Kiba's hand onto his skin was starting to get uncomfortably warm.

"You sure you're alright? You seem a little pale. Let me pour you a cup of tea," Kiba noted and gave a few pats to Naruto's knee with the hand he placed on it before removing it. He then maneuvered himself to face the coffee table and pour tea into the mugs. "Drink some tea, hopefully it will make you feel better. You sure you're not hungry? I could order something in for you."

Naruto relaxed as the skin cooled down instantly where Kiba had his hand earlier. Weird, he thought. He watched Kiba pour the tea. "I'm cool thanks, I did eat already and I'm certainly not hungry. Like I said, I just kinda spaced out for a minute." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the mug of tea, whispering his thanks.

Kiba slid back further into the couch with his own mug of tea and took a sip. "Well, I hope you feel better," he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Anyhow, as I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." He continued to look forward at the wall where a flat screen was hanging on the wall.

"Okay," Naruto responded, his hands wrapped around the warm mug. "You can show me where this gym is that you hang at." He noted that his hands holding the warm mug didn't get uncomfortable, it was pleasantly warm.

About an hour later, after some light conversation and laughs, exchanging phone numbers, Naruto saw Kiba off at his door. He leaned against the now closed and locked door, running a hand through his unruly locks and releasing a deep sigh. He lifted his head and lightly bonked it against the door, staring at the ceiling as he went over the recent events. What was that all about? The uncomfortable heat exchange, the subtle glances, touches and comments from Kiba, the unidentifiable emotions that overwhelmed him and left him nervous and jittery. What he did know, is that since he moved to this place less than a month ago, a whole host of new questions and emotions were surfacing, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with them. "One day at a time I guess," he muttered to himself as he moved himself to get cleaned up and ready for bed.

Sasuke watched as the brunette hopped into his truck, made a phone call and then proceeded to drive off. "Interesting," Sasuke spoke aloud in his car. Several thoughts went through his mind about the visit, and he felt somewhat irritated on not knowing exactly what may have happened in the time frame. He struggled with himself when he felt the need to jump out of the car and barge his way into the dobe's apartment, demanding to see what was going on. A shuddering feeling of displeasure rose from the inner recesses of his mind at the thought of anything remotely romantic between the two. His wolf clawed at the mental walls, pushing to be released and reek havoc. He recognized the brunette as the one from the bar two nights ago, the one that was practically all over the blond. He huffed out breaths, clenching his teeth, trying to not think of anything erotic happening between the two. He felt his primal alpha raise his hackles in possessiveness and sharp stabs of pain shot through him as if he was being chewed at from the inside. He gripped the steering wheel and forced a glance towards the windows again and noted that several lights were starting to go out. The blond must be heading for bed. Somehow this knowledge calmed the inner turmoil. He watched until the final light went out, took several deep breaths and started his car. He needed a stiff drink before heading back.

 _…~It hurts. The burning is all around. The heat. Can't move. Can't breathe. Help. Get me away from here. Please. Anyone. Come get me. It hurts. I can't see~…._

 _"_ Insert into the coxal area. Good. Ensure you measure and mark. Excellent _."_

 _….~My heart. It burns. Please. Anyone. My lungs, the heat. Please. Come get me~…_

 _"_ Ensure that is connected to the frontal. No. Not there, there. Yes, just like that _."_

 _….~What is that? Who's there? Help me please. Ah! It hurts! Please, it hurts. Wait, wait, what are you doing? Who are you? No. Please. No._ _Mahhh! It hurts~…._

 _"_ Make a note of the time frame for restoration of the sternal verses the antebrachial verses the crural area. Judging by the rate, it would be suggested that the specimen regeneration may be determined on what area is more important for survival _."_

 _"_ Yes sir. Sir, the specimen is showing signs in the orbital of possible consciousness. Shall I administer anesthesia sir?"

 _…..~Please. It hurts. Help me. Please stop. Help me. To hot. It hurts. AHhh!..hurts. Help~…._

 _"_ No need. The specimen will show more results should it rouse. We may be able to get a tolerance level reading should it wake _."_

 _…~Ahh! No! Please! No! It hurts! No! No! Its hot! It burns! Please! Help me…please~…_

"What the…"

"Sir! What is that? SIR! Quick!"

"Don't just stare….Grab the… HURRY!"

"SIR! I.. I CAN'T… SIR! OH GOD… Here… grab… oh no! I can't … SIR!"

… _~Who are you?...Please…it hurts… What did you say? I can't hear you… AH! It hurts! Please.. please… yes… that's better… who are you? I can't hear you… please. Help me… what? Yes. Yes. No, I don't know … yes, it's better. No! I don't want to! Let me go home! Please! O-oh..kay… will it hurt? Oh. Okay. Will he be there when I wake up? Yes. Its better. Oh-kay~…_

"ARGHHhh…NGGNNnn!" Naruto cried out in pain as he woke. His heart hammered hard in his chest, beating so hard it felt like a hammer trying to break through his rib cage, ripping pain through. His body then arched off the mattress as his muscles cramped and contorted painfully. His body was on fire, he was sure the flames were licking and melting his insides, he was sure of it as he clenched his teeth through pain and tears escaped his tightly closed eye lids. His arms stretched and locked out, muscles wrenched into rigid forms and he couldn't relax or bend them if his life depended on it. Pain ripped through his body as his head was tilted back as far as it would go while his back muscles spasmed and bowed his spine. "AAAHHH – N-NO – Pleasssss… AH-AH… NNGGHH!" Naruto's cries fell upon the naked walls of his bedroom. "HAHH! AHH!... F-FU..OH – FUCK NNGGHH!" He screamed in agony as he swore he felt flames lick at his skin, boil his blood and charred his muscles. How could he be on fire? Was he dying? Was his home in flames? Waves of pain continued to spew through all parts of his body and he was helpless to do anything.

His eyes were screwed tightly shut but tears still squeezed out between the lids and down his temples as pain continued to pulse throughout the muscles. His feet curled into themselves, causing involuntary convulsions as they gnarled angrily. Tormented with shooting pain that felt like something was ripping his tendons, he struggled to get control of his arms, his legs, anything! "P – PLEA… N-n-nooo… OHGOD H-Help.." he began to sob and wail helplessly. Through each sob, a muscle slowly began to relax. His skin began to cool. With his eyes still squeezed shut, he relentlessly flailed his arms, trying to get them loose from their own powerful grip. His wails hiccupped mercilessly up and out of his throat, tears streamed as he tried to clench his teeth through the pain. "Ah…hah…g-god p-please…help me…" he sobbed continuously as his body slowly lowered back to the mattress of his bed. The muscles slowly releasing their torturous hold on his own body. His skin now slick with sweat.

As he finally was able to gather control of his now weak and aching body, he clenched his teeth through the after shocks of pulsing pain, rolled to his side and broke down in uncontrollable wails. His hands grabbing at his hair, squeezing, pulling, trying to grasp at something that felt real. His face was buried into his forearms, pressing his mouth against the skin to curb the sobs of despair. His body shook and jerked uncontrollably as his lungs inhaled deep gasps as his body struggled to not hyperventilate in the midst of its emotional release. His hands clenching and unclenching, his legs uncontrolled kicking and twitching as he slowly began to settle into whimpers with the occasional involuntary sniffle. The tears continued until exhaustion overcame him, slipping his consciousness into thankfully a dreamless sleep.

-XOXOXOXO-

 _"No you can't! NO PLEASE NO!" He reached his hand out, he couldn't reach... "P-please! Why are you doing this?" Something was holding him back as he struggled to reach. He couldn't see behind him, couldn't see what was holding him. He pushed and pushed his body forward, but something kept pulling him further and further away..._

 _"It's all because of you, demon," a gruff voice behind him spoke. He tried to turn, to see who said that, but his body wouldn't listen. His eyes stayed focused on a group several feet in front of him. They were blurry… he couldn't make them out… why? Why are they doing this?_

 _"Stop! STOP! Not…! PLEASE!" He felt a sharp hit on his back. "AHH! NO!" Another hit to his side, to his arm, the back of his leg, and still he pushed forward, trying to break free, reaching…reaching..._

 _"Because of you…" pain to his side._

 _"Rid of you…." pain to his chest._

 _"It's all on you…." pain to his head._

 _More blows came to his body…he couldn't fight. He reached his hand out… "n-no… please…not her…"_

Sasuke flipped up and off his bed, landing in a stance on the floor with his body crouched, his teeth bared, red eyes glowing and heart racing as his body panted fast and hard. His hands were posed to attack, claws extracted as his body trembled, awaiting to charge. His blood red eyes flickered across the floor, the walls and around the room, looking for the enemy. As his eyes scanned the area continuously, his heart rate began to slow, the tremors in his body lessened and he blinked several times as he slowly stood straight. The fog began to clear from his mentality, his primal alpha instincts lowering, and blood red eyes slowly faded to deep dark orbs. Sasuke blinked rapidly, his hand coming up to his forehead, pushing his bangs back and peering around the room. His other hand came up to his chest, feeling his heart beat beginning to recede to a regular pace. He took steps forward, his head turning in all directions, focusing on what could have riled up his instincts. Intruder? Spy? Assassin? Rival clan? Sasuke went through several suggestions in his mind as he wandered slowly about his room and came to the conclusion there was nothing. Now came the questions.

The dream, what the fuck was with that dream. He could still feel the forces that held him back, the feeling of hopelessness as he tried to pull away and the pain of something being taken from him. Still feeling slightly agitated, he fisted his palm several times, while pacing about, going over the last few minutes. As his temper began to dim, he sat upon the edge of his bed and decided that he would refuse to get angry. He would approach this paradox in a calm, sophisticated manner. All he needed to do was gather what he knew and work on putting the pieces of the puzzle together. The library. His aniki always said the library was full of answers when questions arose. He slapped his hands on his knees and stood. Heading for the shower, he promised himself he would get his answers even if it killed him.

Sasuke made his way down to the kitchen, his nose picking up various foods scents that had been prepared. He turned into the kitchen to find Haku and Suigetsu seated at the table eating. No Orochimaru or his aniki. Sasuke figured the two were in one of the sitting rooms discussing, _political bullshit,_ and dismissed the thought. He gave a pointed look to Haku, who kept his head bowed and Suigetsu, who returned the look with equal force. Sasuke just smirked at him, turning his head and heading to the counter. Grabbing a dish, he piled on various fruits and some eggs that were prepared on the counter. He proceeded to pour himself a glass of orange juice and take a seat at the far end of the table from Haku and Suigetsu. He promptly ignored them as he grabbed at the newspaper on the table.

"You always treat your guests with such disrespect?" Suigetsu scoffed out. Sasuke did not even glance up towards him. "Funny. I thought you Uchiha's were more refined," he taunted. "Considering what a glowing review your clan gets from the elders. Pfft, fucking bullshit."

Sasuke lifted a brow and eyed Suigetsu. His lips were pressed in a straight line across his face, as Sasuke determined his response. "Hn." He shook the pages slightly of his paper and turned his eyes back down at it.

"Fuck Haku, I feel sorry for you," Suigetsu moaned out, "I can't believe your stuck with these stick up the ass Uchiha's. Maybe with a little luck, you will…"

"What kind of luck are you referring too Suigetsu-kun?" A silk deep voice vibrated through the room. Suigetsu straightened his posture quickly and looked to see Itachi and Orochimaru come into the kitchen. Itachi's eyes bored onto Suigetsu as he padded almost in silence up to the table. Suigetsu eyed Itachi warily. Itachi stopped, folding his arms across his chest and seemed to be waiting for Suigetsu to respond. Sasuke smirked behind his newspaper. Haku stopped eating and continued to have his eyes lowered.

"W-with a little luck, umm…maybe Haku will be able to v-visit often, Itachi-sama," Suigetsu sputtered out. "That is, if it is alright with you Itachi-sama." Suigetsu gave a small bow with his head towards Itachi.

Itachi smirked and shifted his eyes towards Haku, who still had his eyes lowered. Itachi frowned. He still didn't like this overly submissive behaviour. He hoped that when Orochimaru was gone, Haku would come to feel relaxed in the home and come out of his shell. His eyes lingered on the soft tresses of hair that fell around Haku's round face. The small button nose was perfect for the symmetrical lines of Haku's cheek bones. Itachi felt his alpha agree with the assessment, releasing a tickle of a shiver up his spine. Itachi glanced at Sasuke and then Haku. Yes, he had made a good choice for his otouto.

"Orochimaru and I will be in the dining room with our breakfast. Please join us." Itachi voiced the words to the three seated at the table. He directed Orochimaru to the dining room and waved at Haku and Suigetsu to follow. Servants brought the breakfast dishes to the dining room table as the party of five began to eat, with Itachi and Orochimaru being the only ones conversing.

Sasuke eyed his betrothed subtly. His wolf was not pleased with the quivering omega who sat across from him. The wolf pulled at his emotions, making him feel annoyance, displeasure and completely uninterested. How he was supposed to mate successfully with one he obviously has no desire for? What was his aniki thinking? Irritation continued to surface and Sasuke excused himself, informing their guests that he was going to the office. He would attend to the library later, right now he needed to get away from this setup.

-XOXOXO-

Naruto made his way to his office, his skin lightly pale, dark circles under his eyes, even his hair laid lifeless. With his hands shoved in his pockets, Naruto looked like the living dead and he felt it to. His night of waking in excessive tormenting pain with overwhelming despair and sorrow had him slip into a depression. Though he did not recall if he dreamed, the pain was fucking real and the emotional turmoil he experienced frightened him. _'Far different from the damn hardons from last weeks nights. And to think I thought that was rough'._

"You look like hell," a voice spoke from in front of him. Naruto didn't see him coming as his eyes were trained on the ground. He slowly lifted his head to see Kakashi coming towards him. Naruto smiled half heartedly at him.

"Morning Kakashi-san. Didn't sleep well the past couple nights, think I may have a bit of a cold," Naruto replied, his eyes looking elsewhere than at Kakashi. "Don't worry though, I took some cold medication, just waiting for it to kick in." Naruto shuffled his feet slightly, shrugging his shoulders and looking uncomfortable.

"You're a terrible liar Naruto," Kakashi's eyes softened as he grinned behind the mask, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come to my office as soon as you get yourself a cup of coffee." He gave a light pat on Naruto's shoulder then turned to head to his office.

Naruto hung his head. _'Just great. Probably in shit now for lying about being sick.'_ He settled his belongings at his desk, grabbed his mug and Keurig pod and headed to the staff kitchenette.

He made his way to Kakashi's office, knocking gently and going in when he heard Kakashi beckon him to come in. Settling himself on the chair across from Kakashi's desk, he stared intently at his hot cup of coffee, his hands cradled around the mug as he waited for Kakashi to address him.

Kakashi finished with whatever papers he was working on, settling them to the side before leaning forward into his desk, placing his arms on the top and folding his hands together. His eyes crinkled up slightly as he was smiling behind his mask.

"Well Naruto, I would say it's been about….say a month or so since you started? I wanted to know how you think you are doing and how you are feeling with the position?" he asked in a light friendly tone.

"Thank you sir," he lifted his head to focus on Kakashi. "The people here are great, the work is invigorating and keeps me busy, and I really am finding I enjoy this type of work." He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was so tired but he would grin and bear it.

"So have you managed to meet new people outside of the office? Start to establish some relationships with the locals?" His body didn't move. Kakashi continued to lean slightly into his desk, hands still folded.

Naruto inwardly felt surprised at the question. Why would he care about his outside life? "Thanks for your concern sir, but I am doing alright," he responded with a small smile. Naruto felt as if he was being interrogated for something that was frankly none of Kakashi-san's business. His stomach fluttered with nervousness suddenly. The thought of scampering away and hiding ran through his mind. "I am still settling in Kakashi-san, still getting into the groove of a new life," he quietly added as he lifted his coffee to his lips, eyes dropping slightly to avoid the continuous gaze.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, it creaking slightly from the movement. Kakashi scratched the side of his head while tapping his fingertips on the arm of his chair. He stared to the side momentarily, as if he was thinking about something. He brought both his palms down onto the arms of his chair suddenly, creating a quick snapping sound of skin hitting the leather, startling Naruto briefly. "Well! I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm concerned Naruto. I received a report regarding a situation that you had at the police station." He leaned forward again, crossing his forearms on the desk top as he fixed his eyes on the blond.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his anxiety shot up as he tried to control the tremors now threatening to overcome his body. He grasped the mug in his hand tightly and tried to keep his face impassive as he struggled to keep eye contact. _'Oh fuck! How did he…? But, I didn't do anything wrong!'_ A host of worries streamed through his head like a ticker tape as he struggled to not panic.

Kakashi tilted his head in question at Naruto. "Now don't worry, I just wanted to know your thoughts about what happened," Kakashi laced his fingers together and propped his chin on them, his elbows on the desk top.

"Um.. umm…" Naruto began to lose control of his arms. He looked at the coffee in his mug as it began to slosh slightly. "I—I … Kakashi-san," he whispered out. He couldn't do this. His eyes flickered about the room as thoughts of that time at the station flashed through his mind. _'How did he find out? The police said he was only a suspect because of his phone being found in the area. He didn't kill anyone!'_ Naruto could feel his chest tighten up. Thoughts of his time in the cell, the police slamming him down like they do criminals, the glaring accusing eyes… he couldn't catch his breath. His eyes widened as he couldn't hold his mug. He was going to lose his job! _'No! That can't happen! Why me!?'_ He didn't feel his mug leave his hands. All he felt was constant pressure on his chest, he couldn't breath, it hurt. Then sudden onslaught of memories from the alley, the claws on his stomach, the heat on his cheek, the throaty voice… _"…my little one…"_ Panic began to flood through his mind. He suddenly couldn't focus on the anything around him. His skin was on fire, his muscles spasmed. _'No! No! Not again!'_ His mind was hazy as he couldn't get air into his lungs. He fell back against the chair, his hands scratching at his chest as he struggled to breathe, his mind starting to shut down areas and all he felt was overwhelming fear as he began to panic.

Sasuke was hovered over his desk as he suddenly shot strait up into his office chair, his heart banging against his chest, as it felt as if someone had just grabbed hold of his innards and yanked them out hard. His fist flew up to his chest quickly, grasping and pulling at the cloth as the pain ripped through his chest leaving him breathless. His wolf's mental being suddenly was thrashing and clawing at all the emotional barriers, the effects pulsing out electric lashes of pain into Sasuke's temples. It was the bar all over again, but worse.

He stood fast, only to have no strength in his legs and have his torso fall over onto his desk. His one hand clawed out on the top of the desk, the papers being crumpled and scattering all over. His other hand clenching and clawing at his chest as the tightness continued to consume him and left him gasping for air. The pain shuddering through his body, the electric shocks going through his temples, had Sasuke chocking out as he couldn't get a full breath in. His vision began fading as his body began convulsing on the desk top.

"—Ju-….—Ju-…" he breathed out as best he could before his vision succumbed to darkness.

"Holy shit! Naruto!" Kakashi flew out of his seat and around the desk to where the blond was hyperventilating. He grabbed Naruto's face, looking into his blue eyes that were glazed over and fully dilated. He tapped Naruto's cheeks, "hey, hey! Naruto!" Kakashi called out calmly. He started to blow lightly on Naruto's forehead, "hey Naruto, can you hear my breathing? Come on, breathe with me now. Can you feel it?" Kakashi continued to blow on his forehead, making light whisper sounds with his breath as Naruto's eyes flickered about. "Hey, yeah, you can hear me right? Listen to my breathing and breathe with me," Kakashi continued to soothe talk while making whispering breathing noises that hit Naruto's forehead. Kakashi watched as those blue eyes began to focus more often on his face. Kakashi began to tap in rhythm on Naruto's shoulder with his breathing sounds, "there ya go, that's it Naruto, breathe with me. Can you see the pictures on the wall Naruto? Breathe….Can you see the forest? Breathe….See the trees?"

Naruto's eyes began to focus on his surroundings. He could hear and feel Kakashi breathing, trees? He blinked rapidly, staring into the distance trying to focus on a green area. _'Trees…green…breathe…the forest…breathe…yes the forest. Running freely…breathe…I can smell the rain, I want to be there…breathe…'_ Naruto felt dizzy and nauseous. His head wavered a bit as his breathing became normal and he had trouble holding his head up. _'Fuck… what happened…'_ He brought his one hand up and held it against his forehead, closing his eyes. His head now pounding, his stomach threatening to spew his breakfast, he quickly opened his eyes again to stop the nausea. He turned his head to see Kakashi's worried gaze focused on him. He then realized Kakashi's hands on his cheeks. _'What the…?'_ Naruto froze, instantly worried about what just happened that had Kakashi-san suddenly inches away from his face and holding onto his head.

"Umm…Kakashi-san?" Naruto's eyes widened in question as he stayed perfectly still.

Kakashi's eyes flickered back and forth between the two blue eyes, apparently looking for something. He slowly removed his hands from Naruto's cheeks and stood straight up. "You were hyperventilating from a panic attack," Kakashi gasped out while running one of his hands through his gray locks. "Scared the crap outta me there! Thankfully I remembered what to do. Are you alright now?" Kakashi's one hand stayed behind his neck, grasping a hold of the hairs while his brows furrowed in worry at Naruto.

Naruto leaned forward slightly, bringing his one hand up to his forehead his fingers massaging it. He felt exhausted, sweaty and not to mention a pounding headache. He closed his eyes briefly as he continued to rub his fingers around his eyes and bridge of his nose. "I don't know Kakashi-san. I mean…thank you for helping me through that. I… it… well, how embarrassing." A pink dusting settled on Naruto's cheeks. "I haven't had a panic attack since I—I was a kid. Fuck…I'm screwed up," he moaned out, now placing his face in both his palms as he bent over his knees, trying to hide from his boss.

Kakashi knelt down, placing a hand on Naruto's knee, his face now even with Naruto. "Hey, its alright there! You are not screwed up." He spoke out in a kind firm voice and patted the knee in a comforting gesture. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened, but how about we do it out of the work environment ne? Come to my place tonight for tea and take today day off. Get some rest. I wasn't kidding when I said you looked like shit this morning," he snickered lightly at that. Naruto just let out a quiet moan as he rubbed his palms over his face. Kakashi got up and picked up a sticky note off his desk. "Here is my address, come around 8 tonight okay?" Naruto looked up, his eyes red rimmed, the dark circles more pronounced and his skin had gotten paler. _'Yup,' Kakashi thought, 'he certainly looks worse.'_ Kakashi held his hand out towards him, inviting the blond to step up from the chair. "Let me help you," he said, his eyes crinkling up to the familiar look of him smiling behind the mask.

Naruto grasped Kakashi's hand and slowly got to his feet to ensure he wouldn't get dizzy and to test his balance. His body ached in annoyance at the sudden movement and his energy depleted. "Thank you Kakashi-san," he whispered as he took the sticky note from Kakashi. "After some sleep, I'm sure I'll feel better by dinner time." He stuck the sticky note in his pocket and made his way to the office door. Bed never sounded so much like heaven as it did now. He only hoped that he could make it there.

Sasuke felt the throbbing of pain matching the pulse of his heart as he became aware of his consciousness. His eyes still closed, he evaluated his surroundings through hearing and senses before even thinking about opening his eyes. The pain pulsing behind his eyes like a taiko drum had him hesitant anyhow about opening his eyes anyhow. He could feel he was still in his office, he was lying down on one of his couches and was alone in the room. A light blanket was across his torso and a small pillow below his head. He slowly opened his eyes, the sun still shining bright into his office, the only difference now being that all the shades had been drawn. It was obviously still early in the day then.

He brought an arm up to his face, using his fingertips to rub the bridge of his nose as he took deep breaths and focused on how he became in this position. He recalled the sudden onslaught of pain that had taken his ability to breathe from the feeling of an intense pull of fear that raced through his pulse and had his wolf thrashing against the barriers, not understanding why the overwhelming pain and fear was suddenly present. The sudden assault of pain and emotions penetrating his mental and physical system was too much and he must have blacked out. Sasuke snorted at this theory. The thought of him passing out due to some pain and fear had him mentally belittling himself. An alpha can deal with pain and fear all the time! This was unacceptable! He continued to abuse his self worth as he heard the office door open. He remained on the couch as he heard the familiar footsteps of Jugo come across the office floor.

"I brought you some tea," Jugo's calm deep voice echoed quietly through the space. He placed the tea on the small table near Sasuke's head and walked to the desk. Jugo began picking up the papers and office supplied scattered about around the desk. "I phoned Itachi-sama when you collapsed. He is on his way." Sasuke inwardly groaned.

Itachi looked over his translations.

 _When he returned to his village, the people will instantly in awe of her beauty, her song and her charm. Her presence brought peace to the people and even beasts. Though many adored her, there were some that feared and scorned her as she was from an unknown land. He looked at this as jealousy, as he felt fortunate to have such happiness and health and shook off those who appeared envious._

 _It came upon the year of the rabbit that the spirits of the mountain shook and cracked the land. The sky began to darken as black clouds hovered over the land and hid the sun._

Itachi hummed at his work. It was turning out to be an interesting tale of notes. He stretched his arms out over his head and felt his back pop. He had spent several hours thus far in the library as Orochimaru-sama tended to some of his duties that required his attention. He turned his head as he heard the library door open.

Suigetsu entered the library with Haku following quietly. Itachi raised a brow at their entry. Both stopped and bowed towards Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, Orochimaru-sama has requested if Sasuke-sama could show Haku a tour of the gardens," Suigetsu spoke while holding his bow.

"I'm afraid that Sasuke isn't present at the moment," Itachi responded, "but I will be honored to escort Haku-kun. He should become more familiar with our home at least." Itachi rose to his feet, making his way towards Suigetsu and Haku. "Come Haku-kun. I'm afraid with the chill of the fall, that the blooming season is over, but the gardens are still quite extraordinary during any season." Itachi stopped in front of the two still bowing figures. "Please rise Haku-kun," Itachi smiled slightly. It still aggravated him that the submission was embedded so thick, but he suspected with time, this quiet timid creature would blossom into a radiant flower.

The small figure stood silently, head still bowed, eyes cast down. Itachi tilted his head in question. "Come now, there is nothing to fear, do I frighten you that much Haku-kun?" Itachi chuckled slightly as he held out his open hand just below Haku's face, careful not to touch the omega, but enough so the timid omega could see that Itachi was beckoning him to look up.

The tiny omega raised his slender round face and Itachi was hit with round black orbs that gave a small twinkle as they reflected the suns rays coming through the windows. He could see his own reflection in the sparkling orbs that captivated him instantly. A hint of red splashed on the cheeks that crossed over a strait petite nose that matched the round slender face perfectly. His lips were round with just the right amount of fullness that matched his features wonderfully. Itachi caught a scent of sage in the air, one of his favorite herbs. He felt his alpha vibrate with anticipation at this tiny omega in front of him. Itachi's aloof face did not show what sparks flared within his mental alpha. Like a wave splashing into a shore, the emotions rippled through Itachi's mind, triggering a host of alpha tendencies, rising to the surface. Itachi blinked and pushed his alpha down. He cringed slightly as his alpha fought back against the barriers with a snarl. The large round black orbs watched Itachi intently.

Itachi gave a small smile as he focused on Haku's face. "Ah, there you are Haku-kun. Come, let us walk," Itachi purred as he turned towards the door, folding his hands together as he walked. Suigetsu quickly opened the door, holding it as Itachi and Haku walked through. Quickly and quietly Haku followed Itachi into the hall.

Naruto shuffled along the sidewalk after leaving the train station, head slightly down, hands tucked in his pocket. After a long nap, he felt better, more rested, and thankfully it was dreamless sleep. So blank was his sleep, he had time to think during his dinner about the situations that have come up since he moved to this town. Since he began to think about it, he realized there was just too many situations to ignore.

 _'Lets start with the most freakish bull shit I've ever had to face, being a suspect for murder!' Naruto snorted to himself._ Then the fainting in the subway, some questionable injuries, though he was always a tad clumsy he reminded himself, but these injuries were over the norm of being clumsy. Dreams that were leaving him either in distress or ridiculously horny. Lately there has been the feeling that he has misplaced or was missing something. _'That one is new for sure,' Naruto hummed._

The black outs were becoming concerning. Awaking in his bed and not knowing how he got there, at least twice! It hasn't been like that since…since… no, he didn't want to remember those times.

Meeting Karin, he then smiled. Karin was kind and compassionate and he enjoyed her company. But then there was Sasuke. Naruto smirked. He definitely was an enigma, but a dark, handsome and damn sexy one and was always appearing to randomly float across his thoughts. Naruto knew he was attracted to both sexes since he was a teenager, thus his attraction to Sasuke did not surprise him. Though the guy was insanely attractive that it should be illegal, he was still an ass, and appeared to be socially inept. There was a spark of something when Naruto was faced with those deep black orbs that an inner being reached out and tried to pull him closer. Naruto couldn't explain it, but it was intriguing.

Speaking of spark, the whole thing with Kiba. Did the guy want something more? Naruto found himself confused on the signals he was getting. Naruto smiled to himself as he thought of the strong built brunette man who appeared to show an interest and he guessed that he would just leave that one alone to see where it will end up.

Naruto glanced at his watch, he was on his way to Kakashi's and didn't want to be late. His eyes missed the large crack in the sidewalk as he tripped over it and ended up landing his nose into a chest. Shocked, he quickly grabbed a hold of the jacket that was covering the chest that stopped his fall and maintained his balance. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, Naruto felt his face flush as he slowly tried to stand up straight, feeling someone's arms around him assisting his balance.

"Oh my god," Naruto mumbled out quickly, "I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry." He lifted his head up and pulled himself away from the other body. He brought his face up to look at the person that he almost tumbled with to the ground.

Light green grey eyes focused on Naruto, short ginger hair poked out in several directions as Naruto's eyes looked over the man who appeared to be sporting a sneer. Baffled, Naruto began to step back from the man, only to be held in place by hands holding onto his arms.

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to see you again," the ginger haired man whispered harshly. "You have no idea how much we've missed you."

Naruto felt the hands on his arms squeeze, hard. An inner pain laced with fear erupted within his chest. He felt the heat fall from his face as his body began to shake uncontrollably. He shifted slightly only to feel a presence behind him. The man wasn't alone.

"W-wh-who are you?" Naruto whispered out.

"Aw Naruto, I'm hurt you don't remember," the ginger whispered out as he pulled Naruto into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Now give your old friend a hug!" The ginger rose his voice as random people were still wandering around the area. _"Now, Naruto, lets go for a walk and…catch up, shall we?"_ Ginger whispered directly into Naruto's ear as he ran his fingers into the blond hair and gave a sharp tug.

Naruto gasped slightly, his teeth were chattering, and his heart was slamming so hard on his ribs he thought it may push its way out. What could he do? "A-all right," he managed to stammer out before he was turned forcefully and the ginger man wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze. The friend of the ginger flanked on the other side of Naruto.

"Good boy, lets walk shall we?" Ginger nudged Naruto forward and pulled Naruto's head so his ear was close to his lips, "my friend and I will cut you up quickly should you try to run, understood?" Naruto nodded slightly as his mind was fogged with fear. He had no choice but to walk alongside these persons that somehow knew his name.

Kakashi looked at his watch, while pacing his living room floor. It was 15 minutes past 8 and Naruto still hadn't arrived. _'Did he change his mind? Is he still not well?'_ Kakashi tried to come up with scenarios that wouldn't have him thinking the worst. He wrote his number on the sticky note, he would think that Naruto would call should he not come or was running late. He ran his hands through his grey locks while he went to stand at the window, looking down the street. He lived on a quiet street, therefore there wasn't as many persons wandering down the sidewalks as it would be in the more business district areas. He glanced at his phone, down the streets from the window and then turned towards the front door grabbing his jacket.

He trotted quickly down the sidewalk towards the train stop, knowing that Naruto would take the train to his place. Kakashi's place wasn't far from one of the business districts as he trotted quickly into the more lighted area. With more businesses in the area, the brighter the area was in the night. There were people still walking around the area, beggars sitting in the corners looking for change and random people doing 'deals' in the corners of buildings and alleys. Kakashi paid them no mind as his eyes racked the area he walked through. As he reached the train stop, he saw no signs of Naruto. He swivelled his body about, his eyes sweeping the area but to no avail. He ran his one hand through his hair again, pulled out his phone and looked at it. Still no call or text. He started heading back towards his home again when he saw an old friend and shop keeper.

"Rin! Rin!" Kakashi waved when his friend had stepped out from the front of a store, a garbage bag in her hand.

A short haired brunette girl stopped walking and looked towards the voice calling out. Brown eyes found Kakashi and she smiled while waving back to Kakashi as he trotted towards her.

"Rin! How are you! Good to see you!" Kakashi called out as he slowed and stood before her. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled at his friend from behind his mask.

"Kakashi-san! So good to see you!" the girl smiled. "Did you need anything tonight?"

"Thank you but no Rin. You are always thinking of me. I was just looking for a friend, he is late, and I'm worried he got lost!" Kakashi waved his arm up pointing to the train stop. "He is hard to miss, blond hair, about this tall," Kakashi held up his hand to show how tall Naruto was.

Rin held her fingers up to her chin, she stood slightly slouched, appearing to be in thought. She looked up to Kakashi, "yes, there was a man like that, was walking with two others, one had orange reddish hair, short and had his arm around your blond friend. There was another man too, with your blond friend, he had longer red hair. They walked by about 20 minutes ago, that way." Rin pointed opposite direction of Kakashi's home.

Kakashi looked into the direction Rin was pointing. _'Oh fuck, I hope they were his friends,'_ Kakashi thought to himself, his brows furrowed now with concern. He turned to Rin and smiled, "thanks Rin, you are always so observant! Talk again soon!" Kakashi gave her shoulder a squeeze when she smiled at him, and then he quick walked the direction that Rin had said they had gone.

Naruto couldn't breath. He gasped for air as he struggled to bring a sense of what was going on. He didn't know these men, but they knew his name. He felt dizzy and worried that he would pass out if he panicked. They continued to guide him along the sidewalk, making like they were good buddies, and he had no idea where they were going. "W-where are we going?" he stuttered out.

Ginger gave his side another squeeze. "We've missed you, we have so much to catch up on, now let's go to my place shall we?" Another squeeze. Ginger tilted his head into Naruto's and gave a feral grin.

Naruto clenched his teeth. _'What the hell, who are you Naruto? Why are you letting others push you around? Are you always going to be this weak!? It's always been duck and cover hasn't it!? Are you a man yet?'_ He began belittling himself and flexing his hands into fists, getting the blood to flow. He thought of situations where he felt weak, and it made him angry. He fed into that anger, coming up with more scenes that he had been annoyed with himself, feeding the irritation to make it grow like throwing more logs into a fire. His breathing began to steady into a strong beat of adrenaline instead of fear. He felt his breath begin to snort out through his mouth as his blood began to pump through his arms and legs, getting ready to strike.

Naruto suddenly stopped, his body going rigid to support himself as his captors would not stop and continue to try and pull him along. Ginger hair was first to try and pull, then turned his body to face Naruto, nose to nose. His green grey eyes narrowed as he bore down on Naruto's deep blues.

"What's the hold up, _Na-ru-to_ ," ginger impatiently spoke out. His eyes spoke volumes for Naruto to dare even try and defy him. He grabbed hold of Naruto's one arm and gave a warning squeeze, his other arm tucked behind his back. "I have my piece ready to cut you up, so be a good boy and come along," ginger spit out in Naruto's face.

Naruto felt fury and outrage begin to flow through his body. _'How dare these guys think they can push me around! How dare they think that I am weak!'_ He needed this, he wouldn't go without a fight, he wasn't incompetent damn it! He felt something hot within the core of his body, it felt almost painful but spread slowly from within deep, like dipping into a hot tub slowly. It was so hot though, he felt as if he was going to combust if it got any bigger. He couldn't lose focus now though, he needed to get away from these assholes who thought he was nothing but some weakling!

Naruto growled at ginger hair who was staring him down. Naruto quickly raised both his arms and pushed against ginger's chest, hard! The force of Naruto's push was enough to make ginger stumble back and Naruto turn heel and run. The other man grabbed hold of Naruto's arm before he could get a good start, making Naruto tumble onto the sidewalk. The red headed man quickly picked Naruto up by his arm and tossed him harshly into the darkness of an alley nearby. As Naruto flopped onto the alley floor, the long haired red head was already on top of him, pushing a knee into his chest and a cold blade against his neck. Naruto stopped struggling instantly, his body shivering with pent up energy and eyes wide and focused on his captor. He cried out as a sharp kick was delivered to his side.

"Fucking PRICK!" Ginger called out as he kicked Naruto's ribs. "I tried to be NICE!" He yelled out as he delivered another kick to Naruto's side. Naruto cried out in agony from the kick and the blade of the knife nicked his throat when the kick jostled his body. Ginger panted as he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees, glaring down at the blond under his partner's knee. Naruto coughed out, his eyes were squinted shut as he breathed through the pain. "Trying to be a big shot huh?" Ginger sneered out. "Now we need to do this the hard way. Nagato, get him up."

Streams of bright orange and red flames exploded out from underneath the knee that held Naruto's body to the ground. Nagato was flung back from Naruto's body several feet, as the flames erupted and licked at the air and began to encase Naruto's form. Naruto's body convulsed and arched off the ground, his head tilted back, his mouth open in a silent scream as his arms and legs splayed out like a star. His eyes open wide but unfocused and appeared empty. Ginger stumbled back, eventually tripping and landing on his ass. He crabbed walked backwards till his back hit a wall, his eyes wide with fear and awe.

Naruto's body continued to convulse slightly, his back still arching, till his torso began to raise and his body came to rest on his knees. His body glowing red and orange now, giving off a pulse, and his hair appeared as if it was on fire as the impression of flames flickered from it. His chin was tilted to his chest, his arms and hands resting on his legs, his shoulders raising and falling as panting with growls mixed in could be heard.

Nagato groaned as he rolled to get up onto his unsteady feet. He glanced at the glowing reddish figure that was once his hostage and quickly looked to see where his partner was. He edged his way to his partner, watching the glowing growling figure that appeared to just be kneeling on its knees. He reached his partner, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention. "Yahiko, come…l-lets go…" he hissed out, still keeping an eye on the glowing figure. Yahiko looked up at Nagato, his eyes wide and he nodded his head and began to slowly get to his feet.

A deep growl erupted from the glowing figure as its head turned showing deep red eyes and a feral grin focused on the two men. The flames pulsed as the figure began to stand from its position, it's deep red eyes and grin not leaving the two men who were now scrambling to their feet. The figure crouched slightly, as it prepared to attack but then it curled in its arms and tilted its head back releasing a piercing screeching howl.

Yahiko and Nagato covered their ears and stumbled out of the alley without looking back. The glowing figure fell upon its knees again, hands grabbing at its hair and pulling it downwards, letting out wails as it swayed its head about. The red and orange pulses appeared to lesson with each beat, as wails turned to heavy gasps and sobs, hands now grasping at its chest and pulling at the clothes. As the pulsing flames of colour seeped back into the body from hence they came, Naruto fell limp and unconscious onto the alley floor.

-XOXOXOX-

Well, I wanted to give a good long chapter as we come to the part where answers are going to be starting to come up and what not. Glad to anyone that stuck around with me, the story continues!

Happy thoughts :)

Find me on tumblr: inluvwnaruto


	10. stories that are told

Good day all. I have finally gotten this baby to my liking!

Many things are now coming forward and into the open as the story begins to come to a close. No worries though, there will be a little more. Its just meaning "it's all downhill from here!" haha.

Anyways, many thanks to my amazing authors that push a muse on me now and then. Good job guys. Still, I'm a beta at heart. Adore helping those out with their own creations!

Drop a line if you enjoyed, or have suggestions or ideas on this story. I LOVE to hear them! I've had great ideas come from many suggestions from readers!

inluvwnaruto is my handle on tumblr. You should be able to see other sns stories for whom i beta for. They are great :D

/XOXOX/

Black orbs suddenly clouded over with red as his body arched up and his mouth opened wide silently to adjust to transformation. His legs cracked quickly as they stretched and twisted into hunches. His arms shook straight out and adjusted accordingly to develop forepaws. His chest expanded as his neck stretched and a wolf head took form. The only noise was the heavy breathing, snorting and the soft shuffle of the blanket and pillow falling to the floor.

Jugo looked quickly behind him to see Sasuke slide to the floor on all fours, snarling quietly and sniffing at the air. "Sasuke-sama…wh—?" The large pitch black wolf looked to him quickly before sprinting for the door. Jugo grabbed and swiped the screen on his cell phone while running towards the office door. "Itachi-sama, it's Sasuke-sama. He suddenly shifted and is not responding. His connection feels blocked. I'm following him out of the building now." Jugo quickly and efficiently shifted into his massive wolf form with ease as he trailed Sasuke through the building all the while trying to connect with him.

 _'Sasuke-sama, what is it?'_ The connection reached out to grasp but could not grab hold. _'As if there is something there blocking…'_ Jugo growled lightly as he continued following Sasuke's scent. He wasn't sure what the situation was, but he wouldn't lose him.

The large black wolf sprinted through the halls of the office building, its large muzzle nosing the air until it found where it was heading. Jugo was coming up behind him, but the wolf paid him no heed.

 _'Is he looking for the way out?'_ Jugo came up beside the wolf. _'Sasuke-sama, what is it?'_ he tried to call out again, but no connection appeared to be there. Jugo nosed at the black wolf's shoulder. The wolf whipped its head around quickly, red eyes clouded and glowing, canines shown full force as he released a deep snarl of warning and gave several barking snaps in Jugo's direction. Jugo stepped back. _'Sasuke-sama, can you hear me?'_ Jugo called out again, but nothing _. 'Some sort of hypnosis?'_ Jugo watched as Sasuke pawed at the buildings stairwell door and managed to get it open. The large wolf slipped through the door, Jugo following behind him.

As Sasuke found his way outside the building into the back lanes, Jugo saw Itachi's car pull into the back lot. Jugo hesitated until the light of the car flashed on him, then gave a nod when he was in view. Jugo then gave chase after Sasuke who's snarls could be heard heading into the darkness.

==============xoxox============

Naruto moaned slightly as he slowly began to wake. His thoughts were still a bit fuzzy and he tried to focus behind his closed eyelids to his surroundings. He felt something cold on his forehead and his hand reached up to find a cold wet mass. He fumbled, as he tried to get his fingers to work properly, to grasp and remove the uncomfortable wet feeling article. Trying to catch his breath he released a quiet whimper in the process.

"Hey now, relax, its okay," a voice quietly spoke through the fog.

Naruto froze. His mind suddenly focusing on the sounds from behind his close eyes. His breathing picked up as he felt the cold on his forehead being removed.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?"

Naruto's head tilted towards the sound without his consent. He knew that voice. He brought one of his hands up to rub his eyes and temples. His lips release a small groan of discomfort as he feels a slight throbbing of pain behind his eyes.

"I got some tea here Naruto, don't rush now, take your time," the soft voice spoke again and Naruto heard the person shuffle about and the distinct sound of pouring water was heard.

Naruto worked at opening his eyelids. His eyes opened to a dimly lit room. It was still night, he guessed, if the room was apparently dark with a dim light coming from somewhere. The room was fuzzy, but he could make out a silhouette of someone just a few feet away from him. "Where…" Naruto whispered out.

The silhouette turned towards him, the face still in the shadows. "Here, lets get you up to have some tea," the figure grasped one of Naruto's hands. The others hand was soft and warm. Naruto shuffled slightly, grunting through the discomfort of his skin that felt like it was burning. "That's it, easy now," the figure assisted with Naruto shifting his body to his side. Naruto then noticed he was on a tatami bed as he maneuvered himself to sit up. As he sat wobbling, the figure beside him held his shoulder firm.

Naruto whispered out again as he attempted to rub his eyes again, "w-who are you?"

A mug was presented to Naruto. He grasped it, instantly feeling the warmth it emanated. A face bent slightly to look into Naruto's eyes. Naruto gasped as he recognized the face.

"Drink some tea Naruto, it will help."

"Iru-ka-san," Naruto managed to stutter out as he blinked rapidly, focusing on the brunette man before him. Said man gave a soft warm smile and squeezed his shoulder. "Wha—how – is it…" Naruto tried to spit out his surprise in a sentence.

Iruka patted Naruto's shoulder. "It's alright, your safe. Just try and drink the tea, and we will talk in a little bit. I just going to get something from the kitchen, so I'll be right back," he smiled again and stood up making his way out of the room.

Naruto watched Iruka leave the room, suddenly feeling somewhat better through the discomfort of dizziness and heat, though he still didn't know how he ended up where he was.

Iruka returned with a plate of onigiri and milk buns, setting them on the kotatsu near Naruto, then kneeling near Naruto, checking his mug. He glanced up at Naruto and brought a hand to his forehead. "Are you hungry?" he asked Naruto as he refilled his mug with tea.

"Excuse me Iruke-san, thank you, but, where am I?" Naruto asked quickly.

"You are in my home Naruto. You are safe here. Please eat now," he responded by handing Naruto the dish of food.

Naruto gulped and took a milk bun. He whispered thanks to Iruka and began to pick small pieces off the bun. Iruka sighed and moved to sit closer to the kotatsu, grabbing a mug and filling it full of tea. Naruto figured it was for himself, as Naruto had his tea already. _'Is he going to talk?'_ Naruto wondered to himself.

Iruka sipped his tea and brought his eyes up slowly to look at Naruto. His brown eyes searching over Naruto's face before he spoke. "We found you in an alley, unconscious. Do you remember anything of how you got where you were?"

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to remember. Those guys held him at knife point. He opened his eyes, focused on Iruka. "Yes, I mean…some… there was these guys who held me at knife point, telling me I had to come with them. They knew my name, but…I didn't know them." Naruto brought a hand up to his forehead as he thought a bit more, the memories coming back to him. "I – I remember getting angry, I was—was tired of being pushed around. I…I stood up for myself," he ran a hand through his hair, grimacing slightly feeling the oil and dirt in it. "But…I tried to run, but one of them managed to get me into an alley and hold me down. I – I remember the other kicked me," his hand went to the side that was kicked, where he winced slightly, as he lowered his eyes, trying to think while his one hand unconsciously rubbed his side. "My thoughts get foggy after that Iruka-san," he brought a hand up to his face, his eyes squinting hard as he felt a sharp pain in his temple. His mug quivered in his other hand as he struggled to hold it up and grasp his forehead.

Iruka rushed to grab the mug before he dropped it. "It's alright," Iruka spoke softly. "We didn't see anyone else in the alley when we found you Naruto. You were lying there and wouldn't wake. We brought you back here. You have a fever. You're burning up and need to rest." Iruka rubbed on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto took in a deep breath and shuffled slightly to lie down. His head was pounding now, he couldn't remember anything after the pain. He must have blacked out after that asshole kicked him. He briefly wondered if he still had a wallet and phone. "I-Iruka-san…my wallet 'n pho-ne…" Naruto whispered out as he closed his eyes. _'I'll just rest a moment…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he drifted into sleep.

Iruka sighed as he watched Naruto drift into sleep. He frowned slightly as he gathered himself up, intent on getting another cloth for Naruto. "Poor kid, can't catch a break," Iruka whispered out as he glanced once more at Naruto's sleeping form before leaving the room.

==============intermission===============

Itachi saw Jugo in the headlights before he instructed the driver to follow. Just what was going on? He was showing Haku the gardens when he got the call.

 _Itachi wandered through the garden paths, pointing out the species of various plants to Haku who appeared to hang on his every word, his wide dark eyes flickering all around to look. Itachi was feeling content, as if it was only he and this little omega were in the world. Even his alpha was being quiet, which was odd, as it was always on alert._

 _A beta servant approached, bowing and handing over to Itachi a phone. It was Jugo, mentioning how he found Sasuke collapsed on his desk. Itachi excused himself from Haku, promising to finish the tour at a later time and informed Jugo he would be there immediately._

 _On route to the office, he definitely wasn't expecting yet another call from Jugo stating that Sasuke wasn't responding in wolf form and had run off. He concentrated and tried to focus on Sasuke. He could sense him, but something was muddled, as if he was looking at Sasuke through a wall of water. He couldn't get a clear channel through to his otouto's alpha wolf. He furrowed his brow in worry, 'what was this?'_

Itachi's car followed the two wolves to a back alley in a poor area of town. The businesses here catered to the lower income persons. Therefore, several beggars and street workers littered the area. Itachi hopped out of the car as he noticed that the two wolves had stopped and Sasuke appeared to be sniffing the ground.

"Jugo, report," Itachi barked out an order as he closed the car door. Jugo began to transform into his human form as he went towards Itachi. Sasuke was still pawing and sniffing at the ground nearby.

Jugo gave Itachi a deep bow. "Itachi-sama, Sasuke was lying on the couch. As I was attending to an area on the other side of the room, I was not aware of his transformation until after. He did not make a sound. He would not respond to my connection at any point after he converted into wolf. It felt as if the connection was blocked Itachi-sama. He continued running in the shadows until he stopped in this remote area." Jugo stepped back as Itachi walked towards the large black wolf that appeared to be pacing in one area. The wolf was pawing at the ground, snorting out large puffs of air and would release a growl at various times.

Itachi stopped beside Sasuke's wolf form who appeared to pay him of no mind. Itachi reached out and ran his fingers through the thick silky black fur, feeling the thick muscles twitch. The black wolf snarled and whipped its head around to confront what entity was touching it. Itachi had definitely gotten the wolfs attention as red glowing eyes focused on his form. Itachi noted that the wolfs eyes appeared fogged and he apparently wasn't recognized as the large white teeth were bared at him, deep growls were released and the wolf snapped a warning at him. Itachi continued to watch the wolf as he would not back down from his otouto threatening him, the alpha of the pack. He stepped closer to the snarling wolf, who barked out and growled towards him again. The wolf stamped its paws on the ground in warning, the red eyes practically bulging as it zeroed in on Itachi's form. Itachi stepped closer to the wolf and the large mass lunged towards him. Itachi dodged the attack quickly as the wolf's teeth snapped out at the now empty space where Itachi had stood.

"Itachi-sama!" Jugo called out, taking steps towards him. Itachi held his hand up, halting Jugo's steps. The wolf spun around, irritated that its victim had dodged his attack. The large wolf sauntered closer to where Itachi stood. Froth dripping from the canines as it gnarled its lips. Itachi took two steps backwards, his face still firm and eyes never leaving the wolf.

"Don't make me do it otouto," Itachi warned in a firm voice. The snarls did not desist as the wolf stepped closer to Itachi. Deep throated growls were continuous. "Where are you otouto? Come now, come back to your aniki," Itachi whispered out harshly. Itachi tried to focus on the mental bond but was still obstructed by a distorted wall. The wolf did not stop as it appeared to stalk Itachi. Itachi stepped back and felt his skin prickle. Suddenly the wolf stood tall, its massive head stilled, muzzled closed shut and ears perked straight up. Itachi held his breath as he watched the ears twitch, red clouded eyes wide and staring out to the night, not appearing to be focused on anything. _'He's listening,'_ Itachi hummed to himself. _'What's caught your attention otouto?'_ Itachi watched as the wolf snuffed loudly through its snout and tilted its head slightly. Itachi took a step forward, as the wolf crouched low and launched to the side, completely avoiding Itachi and running towards the shadows down the alley.

"Jugo! Quickly!" Itachi called out. Jugo needed no second command before he was shifting into his own massive wolf form and galloped into the shadows where Sasuke had.

============intermission============

"How is he?" Kakashi asked as he stepped in through the front door.

"Resting. Whatever happened had him exhausted and burning with a fever. He recalled he was attacked by some men, that's about it. He said the men knew his name," Iruka answered, worry evident his voice as he stood to meet up with Kakashi, grabbing the take-out bags from him. He maneuvered his way into the small kitchen.

Kakashi mumbled, "fuck I knew I should have gone to meet him. Whatever Naruto did, certainly chased those men off. They didn't take his wallet, phone or anything. It was all still in his jacket pocket." Kakashi added as he followed Iruka into the kitchen.

"He will probably have some questions when he wakes up. Mainly about us," Iruka nodded as he flicked his hand between the two of them. "Strange coincidence that your new staff member I met at the police station as a client, and we didn't even know it!" Iruka exclaimed and rubbed his arms as he leaned into Kakashi who was standing near him.

Kakashi moved his arms to encircle Iruka, resting his nose in the brunette hair and inhaling deeply. He murmured a response to Iruka, indicating that he was listening and he thought on how Iruka didn't know anything about Naruto. Kakashi had not been involved with Iruka for as long as he has been involved with the organization of elders, therefore Iruka had no idea that Kakashi had known about Naruto for several years. And of course, Naruto didn't know that either. Kakashi sighed deeply, hugging Iruka in closer as he inhaled the brunette's scent. But then again, Kakashi had only known about Naruto, never having actually met the boy until he was selected to be employed at the _Freelance Fox_.

"… to eat. Are you even listening?"

Kakashi was brought out of his musings as he felt an elbow nudge into his side. He smiled and hummed as he nuzzled his nose into Iruka's neck. "Mah, yes of course I am," Kakashi purred out as his nose continued to nuzzle.

"Oh yea now, what did I say?" Iruka spat out while pulling away from Kakashi's grasp, turning and folding his arms across his chest, a slight pout on his bottom lip. He tapped his foot while staring Kakashi down, waiting for a response.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "Uh come on now, we have to worry about getting dinner set up." Kakashi tried to direct the stare to the containers on the counter. "I'll go see if Naruto is rested enough to eat. I'm sure the boy is quite hungry!" Kakashi side stepped and slipped out the kitchen door, a loud exasperated gasp was heard as an ovenmit went sailing by his head.

Kakashi padded up to the room where Naruto was, knocking lightly on the door before opening it. He peeked into the small room and took in the scene. The window drapes were drawn open to allow light in from the moon and the city lights to illuminate the room in a soft glow. Kakashi stepped into the room, moving towards the bed to see that it was empty. The covers were crumpled to show that someone had indeed been settled into the bed, but now, it lay empty. They only had two bedrooms in the home, and this room was often kept ready for guests. Kakashi wandered back out of the room, stepping towards the washroom. The door was open, light was off, nobody was obviously in there. Kakashi made his way back to the kitchen.

"Iruka," Kakashi called out to get his attention. Iruka turned his head away from what he was doing, giving a hum of acknowledgment while focusing his eyes on Kakashi. A spoon in his mouth, his hands poised over some take out containers. "Naruto's gone."

=======intermission=======

Itachi drove towards the Uchiha manor. His mind working furiously trying to decipher the current evenings events. What had caused the blockage in the bond? Was Sasuke possessed? Poisoned? It was apparent something had affected Sasuke's mentality as his eyes were clouded, he didn't recognize anyone at all, it was as if he was _under a spell._ He pinched his lips as he drove high speeds through the back roads. He trusted Jugo to track Sasuke and keep tabs on his whereabouts. In the meantime, he needed to determine what was going on.

As he pulled up to the Uchiha home, he mentally slapped himself suddenly remembering Orochimaru and his members were still at the home. _'Fuck! What a time for this to happen!'_ He mentally cursed. He didn't need Orochimaru finding out the unknown that was currently happening with Sasuke. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he made his way to the house.

"Ah Itachi-sama. I trust everything is alright?" Orochimaru cooed out when Itachi came into the sitting room. Orochimaru gave a slight smile from the arm chair he was currently sitting at as his hand slowly ran down Haku's hair who was kneeling on the floor to his left.

Itachi felt his hackles rise when he saw Orochimaru _'petting'_ Haku. He clenched his jaw together, holding his composure, feeling his alpha become agitated at the display. He forced his eyes to Orochimaru's. "Yes, thank you. There was a business situation that required my signature and presence, and Sasuke needed to remain at the office to finish off the dealings. Therefore, I regret that Sasuke will not be home until much later," Itachi tsked slightly as he took a seat in another armchair.

"Hmph, rude." Came a snarl from the far side of the room. Itachi glared towards the white haired beta, noting the smug impression.

"Suigetsu! How dare you speak to Itachi-sama in such a disrespectful manner!" Orochimaru rose suddenly, taking long strides towards the white haired beta. Without warning, Orochimaru grabbed a handful of the white hair and pulled Suigetsu to the ground, stomping onto his back and pinning the beta down. Suigetsu let out a quiet whimper as he stilled. "Mongrel. You embarrass me with such disobedience," he snarled out as he twisted his heel into Suigetsu's back.

Itachi remained silent as he glanced away from the scene. It was not uncommon for an alpha to discipline a pack member at anytime. No other pack member or alpha would question it. Granted, physical discipline was not often practised in the Uchiha household but Itachi had seen his share throughout his lifetime. He focused more so on the small submissive omega, still kneeling on the floor and who appeared to not be even phased by the commotion in the room. He felt his alpha vibrate with excitement at the pretty petite omega that appeared to be alone and vulnerable. Itachi inhaled deeply, tasting on the air the scent of a cool mint. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a shiver rippled through his arms, his alpha rumbling deep in the recesses of his mind and subtly releasing a scent without Itachi's consent. Itachi's heart rate suddenly picked up as his eyes caught the slight sudden shudder in the small omega and caught a scent he couldn't name but it had an instant effect of aphrodisiac tendencies on Itachi's nether regions. His alpha growled with sudden desire and hunger as his eyes flickered towards the omega. Itachi's hands squeezed the arms of the chair till his knuckles turned white, his nostrils flared open inhaling the unknown succulent scent that fogged his senses. He struggled to hold his demure. The raw desire was bubbling up into his throat and demanding action immediately. Itachi swallowed heavily as he bit his cheek and struggled to force his alpha down. _'What's going on? This is Sasuke's mate!'_ he belittled himself harshly as he forced his back into the chair. He licked his lips quietly and crossed his legs as Orochimaru went back to his arm chair, watching Orochimaru's hand landing on Haku's head lightly. A growl suddenly released from Itachi's throat at the movement and Orochimaru hesitated his movements, glancing at Itachi briefly. He then gave a crooked smile while turning to sit upon the chair. His fingers lightly running on Haku's head.

Itachi's mind overwhelmed with outrage towards his wolf. _'How dare you release!'_ Itachi cleared his throat quickly. "Pardon Orochimaru-sama, it would seem I was deep in thought regarding business. I want to again apologize for the sudden unexpected situation that seemed to surface, but it is not uncommon in business." He clasped his hands together and gave a slight smile with a nod of his head. "Sasuke should be available by tomorrow to attend to Haku-kun," he finished off.

Orochimaru hummed and nodded his head. His hand still animatedly stroking Haku's head. "Pity, but can't be helped I suppose. We shall retire for the evening. Good night Itachi-sama," he hummed out as he rose from his chair.

Itachi rose as well, bowing slightly towards the parting pack. His eyes flittered slightly to watch the retreating omega, who seemed to float behind Orochimaru. His wolf rubbed at his senses, triggering a pool of desire, deep within. Itachi frowned and inwardly scolded his wolf. His phone vibrated, he grabbed it from his pocket, reading the screen while making his way out of the sitting room.

=============XOXOXO===========

A deep reddish copper coloured fox looking creature ran through the deep of the forest. The creature panted hard as it pushed through brush and foliage. Though it looked like a fox, several differences suggested it was more than just that. Just the size of the creature suggested it may be a wolf, but the ears were too long, the snout was to narrow, and the thickness of the body was to broad. The fur gave off an eerily glowing red haze in the moonlight, like a demon in the mist and there were several tails waving behind it, as if in floating over waves of an ocean. Its ears were laid out flat as the eyes focused forward, never wavering from the moon as it continued to race across the forest floor.

The creature broke through a small clearing, the moon reflecting the dew drops of moisture hanging on the tall grass. The sound of water trickling from a nearby stream broke through the silence. The creature's fur glistened and reflected in the moonlight, giving the look of a glowing fox like creature with several tails. The fox sniffed at the ground, pawed at it lightly, before falling to its back into the tall grass. With a whine, the fox wiggled on its back, it's four paws pointed to the sky as it twisted back and forth, as if trying to scratch an itch. The fox would jump back up on all fours, then pounce to the side, before diving it's nose and chest into the long grass, dragging its body along the ground before rolling on its back again. Repeating its twisting and wiggling, with all four paws in the air. Whines, huffs and pants were heard all the while as it continued to move and rub itself about the grass. When the fox was steady for a rest, it would lie on its side with eyes half lidded as the tongue would loll out of the side of the mouth panting heavily.

Low growls and howl broke through the grass. The sounds of a massive form making its way through brush and trees echoed through the air. The fox suddenly stopped panting and moved to peek over the tall grass. It's nose twitching to scent the air, ears flat and the body slightly crouched, the fox creature watched the tree line of the forest.

Several large wolves appeared of various colours. All incredibly large with heavy paws, large snouts sniffing the air. One large brown wolf stopped and turned its nose in the direction the fox hid. It sniffed at the air deeply before releasing a short howl and began move in the fox's direction. The other wolves moved into a semi circle, flanking the large copper coloured fox, sniffing the air as the wolves spread out across the small grassed area. The moonlight flickered at the several pairs of eyes reflecting the red iris'.

The fox crouched more into the grass, its several tails wrapping around its body as if to protect itself. Orange eyes moved about the area, looking for an opening to escape. The fox bolted quickly through the grass, but the noise was enough to alert the others, who barked wildly and gave chase immediately. The fox zigged and zagged through the grass, trying to find the tree line of the forest. Loud barks and snarls all around, the fox panicked and ran for the sound of the stream. As the fox came upon the sound, it leapt over the grass and hit an object that blocked its path. The fox, shaken slightly, shook its head as its long ears flopped side to side, and the orange eyes met black depths for eyes and a large snarling muzzle. The massive brown wolf was blocking the path. The fox raised its hackles, snarled its own teeth in a warning as it stood as tall as it could towards the shaggy brown wolf in a last desperate moment of defence. The wolf barks and easily over stood the fox creature by several feet. The wolf launched itself on the fox, pinning it easily to the ground with its paws and clamped its jaws on the fox's scruff. The fox struggled within the grasp but to no avail. The wolf snarled through its clamped jaws on the fox's neck and threw a paw hard on the fox's back, holding the fox steady.

The other wolves began to gather around the larger brown wolf and their noses began to twitch quickly. Several began to move up to the fox's back end and attempt to get their noses in for a closer inspection. The fox was leaking a slick that was leaving a thick clear substance down its legs. The brown wolf snarled when the others attempted to come closer. A large grey wolf ignored the brown wolf's warnings and managed to nose the fox's back legs, making them twist over, then thrust its muzzle into the fox's entrance. The fox whined loudly in despair as it was assaulted by one wolf and while the other was forcing it into the ground. As the brown wolf turned its body around, using its hind legs to kick at the other advancing wolves, the fox was dragged helplessly about as the brown wolf refused to let go of its neck. The fox whined and whimpered as it was continuously violated by several wolves as the brown wolf attempted to keep the others at bay.

The larger grey wolf snorted as it lunged at the brown wolf, snarling and barking as it knocked the brown wolf to the ground. The impact caused the brown wolf to flip, sending the fox into the air before the jaws were released. The fox was thrown into the long grass, taking several tumbles before stopping. With shaky legs, the small fox quickly managed to get up and start running in the opposite direction of the wolves.

The fox dashed towards the forest wall with several wolves in pursuit. As the fox cleared the last of the grass, it yipped out suddenly as a sharp pain hit its shoulder, causing the fox to lose it's footing and tumble into the ground. Several human voices were heard coming from the forest as the fox attempted to get up on all fours, only to collapse again. The wolves began to surround the smaller creature, their canine teeth bared, their chests vibrating with growls and several red flickering eyes watching. The fox continued to attempt to get up on its feet but would instantly collapse into the ground. The noises of humans came closer, the fox laid its head down and whined quietly, defeated.

"The tranks got 'em. Get him loaded up." A gruff voice called out. The wolves kept their position, huffing and snarling at the fox as heavy steps came up behind them. A dark figure broke through the wolves and knelt near the fox. The fox attempted to move away but failed as its legs twitched slightly. The figure grabbed at the fox's head and wrapped something around the muzzle tight. "Missed ya foxy, hasn't been the same with out ya," the voice chuckled deeply as other figures came around and began binding the fox.

The truck travelled for several miles off road, to gravel roads and finally blacktop highway. The heavy truck pulled into an area high in the mountains, following a narrow winding road that lead to an open area, tucked neatly between towering trees and the side of a mountain flanking one side. Against the mountain edge stood a red bricked, two storey building that stretched well across the open area, but was surrounded by chain link fence. A driveway through the chain link opening lead to a large door that rose up to swallow up the truck.

=========intermission==========

Sasuke continued to race through the darkened streets, Jugo following his trail. Jugo still could not reach Sasuke through the bond but kept tabs on the behaviour. Sasuke seemed to be focused in one particular direction, and by the looks of it, Jugo guessed they were heading to the forests.

As they reached the forest line, Sasuke continued to crash through the brush, dodging trees and leaping over logs. He did not stop to scent the trees or ground, his head steady and straight, his eyes focused in front of him. After several miles, Jugo was surprised to find Sasuke had stopped in a grass clearing, his nose on the ground as he padded around in circles. Jugo scented the air. _'There has been several wolves here. One's I'm not familiar with. And…and…'_ Jugo continued to slowly wander the area, making wide circles around Sasuke and scented the air. _'Humans, wolves…and Naruto?'_ Jugo shook his head. How would Naruto be here? Jugo moved towards an area where the grass was flat. _'Yes, that's Naruto's scent and something else.'_ Jugo turned quickly as he heard the sudden disturbed howl from Sasuke. As Jugo approached, Sasuke had stopped at the edge of the clearing with nose down at some deep tire tracks. Jugo took in the site, _'an off road vehicle of some type, big, heavy and who knows what it was doing over here.'_ Jugo took in the scents on the ground and area. _'It's Naruto's scent, but it again it was mixed with another scent. He was here, but with who, and where did they go?'_ Jugo looked at Sasuke, who was still focused on the path. _'Sasuke-sama, I don't know-'_ Jugo wasn't able to finish as Sasuke took off following the sunken tracks in the ground.

==========XOXOXO========

Kakashi stepped out into the cool night air, swiping his finger across his phone and placing it up to his ear. "We have a problem," he began to speak quietly as he went to stand in the shadow of the overhang. "his condition may be accelerating."

 _'What stage?'_

"Unknown at this time. He was found unconscious and when he awoke he was burning with fever. He mentioned being attacked by persons that knew his name. Is it possible the trauma has triggered the acceleration?" Kakashi continued to speak in a low tone.

 _'We will have the team attend and examine.'_

"That could be a problem," Kakashi sighed. "He disappeared from where he was last seen, and it is unknown the state he is currently in. I will head to his home to see if he had returned there and report." Kakashi ended the call and slipped it into his pocket. He ran a hand through his grey locks before leaning against the wall of the building. _'I'm going to have to figure out what to tell Iruka regarding Naruto's situation, but what to tell him?'_ He pulled himself away from the wall and slipped back into his flat.

"Iruka," Kakashi called out.

"In here," called Iruka from somewhere deeper in the flat. "Just putting things away."

Kakashi headed for the kitchen, finding Iruka putting the leftover foods away in containers. "I'm going to head over to Naruto's home and see if he made it home alright. He didn't take his phone or wallet; he may not have keys to get into his house let alone have a pass for the train."

"Call me as soon as you know something!" Iruka called from the kitchen. Kakashi grunted his reply and headed out the door.

Kakashi stood outside Naruto's home noting the black windows. There was no sign of life and there was no answer at the door, no matter how long Kakashi knocked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back to his car. He took his phone out, swiped out the contact and held it to his ear. "He isn't at home, sending a team at this time would be unsuccessful."

 _'Continue to monitor the home and inform when he returns immediately.'_ The voice on the phone barked out.

"Hai." Kakashi ended the call, threw the phone onto the passenger seat. _'Where are you Naruto?'_

In a concrete room, with one solid metal door, a cot with several blankets and a narrow window high up near the ceiling, a copper red fox form lay sleeping on the mound of blankets. Florescent lights glowed high up in the ceiling, casting a fake glow about the room.

A face looked through the double way glass, brown eyes staring down at the sleeping form. Fists were clenched at the man's side, as his breath produced slight puffs of fog on the glass.

"I want to go in there," the man spoke, eyes not leaving the sleeping form.

"Not possible," a cold voice responded from behind the man.

"Why the hell not?" the man rose his voice; irritation clear in his question.

A sigh was released. "Look, I know why you want in there, it's not happening, so go...get satisfied with someone else."

"What the hell do you know, you ass," the man with brown eyes turned to throw a glare at the other. "I want to ensure he's alright, he's gone through enough!"

"Don't make me call someone to have you removed Kiba, you know how this works!" the voice snarled in response. "I'm sure there are several other horny mutts waiting for a chance to score with you, so go get off with someone else. Your job is done here, go chew on a milk bone or something." The voice let out a sneer.

Kiba growled towards the man before turning back towards the glass and looking down at the sleeping form. His wolf itched to seek out the form, practically salivating at the thought of making the fox his own. He ground his teeth as his alpha scorched at his mentality, feeling the fire lick at his anger, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Kiba grumbled all through his walk down the corridors. He had developed a keen liking for the fox when he first met the man in person at the office. His bright smile and eyes, his outgoing personality and not to mention the amazing scent that rose off him. But the council had informed him to observe and report. Especially not to get personally involved. He certainly broke the rules by getting closer to Naruto at the pub one night and then at his residence. But he was helpless to his genetics as he succumbed to his alpha's desires. Kiba's loins ached and his yearning to dominate flowed through his body. His wolf wanted Naruto, and it clawed hungrily within Kiba's mental walls.

The council registered a census and maintained wolf packs. The council assisted and maintained order within regions, so werewolves could integrate into society smoothly. Such as get a job or an education or have safe living arrangements. At least this is what Kiba believed the council was, since he was brought up that way. His family had always praised the council. He knew that council could also relocate werewolves into packs, regions, neighborhoods and introduced them to their own kind. This especially if the werewolf was an orphan, alone by circumstances beyond their control and even werewolves born to parents were not genetic werewolves.

After Kiba had finished schooling and secured employment, the council approached him about working within their organization as a guidance counselor to other werewolves in need that he may come across. His family was ecstatic learning of this development from the council and urged him to accept the position. Kiba, being in the frame of mind that he was brought up with, gladly accepted. At first it was reporting potentially lost werewolves, ensuring that they would find their place in society. After several years of that, he was assigned to observe Naruto. He wasn't told much, just that Naruto was a special breed that was still 'coming of age' and when the time came, Kiba was to ensure Naruto was guided to a safer environment. He certainly didn't think that meant caged in a concrete cell! He smacked his closed fist into his other hand, growled at the image of the fox locked up as he opened a steel door into a small sleeping room. As he kicked the door shut hard, he started thinking, _did the council really look out for those werewolves in need?_

===========intermission=========

 _She walked through the meadow, the sun's rays warming her skin that contrasted with the cool breeze that ruffled through long yellow hair. She hummed a tune as she swung her basket about her thighs, often stopping to pick a few berries that were littered throughout the meadow. She loved days like this. Not to hot and not to cold, a perfect day for being outside. The summer months were coming too an end but the days were still bearable to be outdoors in a sundress._

 _She crouched down to gather more berries, humming to herself when she felt a presence. Her eyes scanned the area and fell upon a figure, clad in dark clothes, black hair blowing in the breeze, standing quite a distance away from her. Her lips released a small gasp as she felt the presence of this stranger. It was warm, calm and curious with a hint of sadness. She rose to stand, hesitant on moving and she eyed the stranger warily. Though she could sense him, she was still cautious._

 _The man began to slowly move towards her, his steps were hesitant as if he was wary as well. She stood her ground, sensing no hostility coming from the man. Her curiosity was peeked. Who was this? She had never seen nor sensed this man in her village before. As he approached steadily, her eyes focused on the smooth marble like skin, square jaw line and almond shaped eyes. His bangs fluttered across his forehead, drawing the attention at his deep black eyes that held her instantly captive. Her heart fluttered suddenly as he stopped before her, his eyes taking in her face, her hair and then solely on her eyes._

 _"Good day my lady. I am Indra Otsutsuki," he spoke while bowing before her._

 _His baritone voice vibrated through her, releasing shivers down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She grasped her basket tighter and brought it before her, creating a small barrier between them. She felt no fear, curiosity was a blaze but there was an aura about the man that enthralled her, and she wanted to move closer._

 _She bowed her head in response, "good day kind sir, I am Asuri." She held back her last name, as this man was still a stranger. "Are you searching for someone?" she asked as she raised her head and focused on the soft black eyes. "I have never seen you around before." She rocked on her heels and kept the basket between them._

 _"I am but on a healing journey m'lady. Is there an inn where I may stay nearby?"_

 _His words sounded innocent and amicable she determined. She turned and pointed in the other direction. "Pass through that break in the trees, there is a path that leads to the village. The walk takes no more than a quarter day." She turned her head, her smile and eyes gleaming at him._

 _"Many thanks Asuri-chan," he spoke, giving his head a nod and a small smile. "May I be able to repay your kindness someday." He turned and walked towards the break in the tree line. When he reached the opening, he stopped, turned and raised his hand to her before moving off._

 _Her heart fluttered slightly and she felt suddenly disappointed that Indra did not stay. She let out a big sigh before moving in the opposite direction, humming a tune and smiling to herself thinking of the dark eyes that fascinated her…_

 _…._

 _As she washed the dishes within her family home she felt the presence of her father approaching. She smiled slightly, as she could feel her father feeling relaxed and lively. She gasped suddenly as she felt another presence with him, one she was familiar with, one she felt only a few days before and floated in her memories. It was Indra. Her mind flooded with images of the small smile, deep black eyes and thick locks blowing gently through a breeze. She quickly wiped her hands of the soapy water and smoothed out her dress. Her senses were flaring up as she felt him approach her home. He felt strong, yet gentle and kind, and it made goosebumps rise on her skin again. She giggled slightly to herself before opening the front door for her father._

 _"Ah, Asuri my darling, let me introduce you to a gentleman I met in the village today!" Her father boomed out in a hearty voice and he turned to Indra, placing a strong large hand on his shoulder. "This is my daughter, Asuri!"_

 _Indra focused on brilliant blue eyes and nodded slightly. "Asuri-chan, so good to meet you again." His rich deep voice rumbled through the room. He quickly glanced back at her father. "Asuri-chan assisted in giving me directions to the village a few days back. I certainly hope I did not scare her when I stumbled upon the meadow during my travels." He smiled softly towards the man, ensuring that he had meant no harm._

 _"Ah! I am not worried about Asuri, as she has certainly learned how to ensure she is safe when she is out tending to household needs! Iam just surprised that she did not mention it?" He looked towards Asuri with a raised brow._

 _"Oh forgive me tousan, for our meeting was very brief as he just asked for direction. I did not think that I would see him again." She smiled wide at her father. "Do tell what brings Indra-san to our humble home?"_

 _"Indra has some ideas for the home and I invited him to discuss over dinner! Come, lets sit, eat and then I will show you about as you tell of your ideas!" He held his hand out towards the small quaint table, inviting Indra to sit._

 _Asuri blushed slightly as she stood back, allowing her father and Indra to walk past her. She caught Indra gazing at her and felt a warm inviting aura around him that made her body quiver. She quickly started to put together a meal for the two men as they talked at the table…_

 _…._

 _Leaves rustled gently in the breeze of the night. The moon was wide and bright, casting a soft glow upon the meadow. Two figures stood close together, embraced under the spotlight of the moon that created a reddish hue around them. The two figures swayed together as their lips were connected and moving in a dance. His one hand caressed her long golden locks as the other hand grasped her hip. Her arms were locked around his neck with fingers threading through dark thick hair._

 _"Asuri, Asuri," he whispered between kisses. "How beautiful you are Asuri…" He kissed her again between breaths, his tongue dancing with hers._

 _She sighed happily as she tasted him in return. She shivered uncontrollably as his aura seeped into her pores, full of happiness, love, devotion and lust. At times she felt cursed that she could feel the presence of others, creatures and nature. But in this moment, she was wrapped up in the deep love aura of Indra, and she welcomed it in wholly. Over the two weeks as Indra worked for her father, they drew closer to each other. Long talks, shoulder brushes, fingers touching in several situations and finally, he stepped before her, his eyes held her blue, as he cupped her cheek with a warm palm and leaned in pressing his soft lips to her own. She melted into his arms at that moment._

 _Now they stole kisses when they could, held hands as they walked, and she blushed when he watched her as they worked. Her heart would flutter when his eyes would soften and he would smile a special smile just for her. She would feel his presence all around her, almost wrapping her in a cocoon of desire, want, need and love._

 _"Marry me Asuri…be mine to cherish, protect and love. Say you will my beautiful Asuri," he whispered into her ear and heard her gasp…_

 _…._

 _She stood on the deck of the large boat, waving to her village as it pulled out into the sea. A tear fell, as she saw her father waving the highest and she quickened her wave to show she saw him. Arms wrapped around her midsection and kisses peppered her neck. She placed a hand over her husbands and squeezed. Was she scared? No, Indra was a strong, devoted, loving man, who would protect her. Was she sad? A little, yes, as she was leaving the village and her father, the only home she knew._

 _They were married in the spring, after Indra requested her hand in the fall from her father. He stayed with them throughout the winter, upgrading and repairing areas of their family farm. Through that time they learned about each other more. She shared with Indra the story of her mother who passed away shortly after giving birth to her due to illness, how she is the only child of her father and mother and the struggles they endured throughout the years. Though they struggled at times, there was always love and happiness within their small home. She shared how she could feel people, animals and nature. She did not have an answer as to why, but Indra only whispered how she was a magnificent gift from the gods to the land and him._

 _He shared on how he was once married, had a child and lost both in child birth. He told of his healing journey and the grief he had. He would hold her and whisper how the gods must be kind to him for he had found her and felt whole again. Her face would flush red and her body would grow warm from his praises and love declarations in her ear. He told of his village, how he was a counselor and of his home._

 _She was only 18 summers when she met Indra, and he was of 25. His family had always been of hierarchy in the village, thus his knowledge and experience were vast due to his upbringing. With his knowledge, he was able to ensure that her father would be comfortable and at ease with the upgrades Indra brought._

 _Her hair was tied up, but the few strands that hung loose tickled her neck as the wind from the sea blew through them. She felt the sadness from the wind coming from the land that was once her home as she sailed further away. But she smiled and said her prayers, as she felt safe in the arms of her husband and was ready to embrace a new home…_

 _…._

 _~I feel like running, when you chase me. I feel like blushing, when you catch me. Your soft smile, the sparkle in your eye, reminds me how special you are~_

 _She rubbed her swollen stomach while singing the tune gently as she stood in the sun, feeling the heat warm her skin. The words floating in the breeze as the wind carried the harmony of the song across the trees. The land smiled upon her and she felt the warm embrace of nature surround her. She closed her eyes to feel the aura as she stood upon a balcony overlooking the gardens. A multitude of giggles flowed up from the gardens and to her ears. She opened her eyes to see children running through the gardens with smiles. She smiled at the site, her three children frolicking about with each other without a care in the world. Her life was blessed with a handsome loving husband who gifted her with four children and a loving home to raise them in._

 _The village had welcomed Indra's new bride with open arms. They fawned over her beauty, her voice and the kindness she gave to all. The villagers blessed their union and prayed for their family to flourish for years to come. All was grand in her new village, her new life with her husband and her growing family. She kept in touch with her father regularly through mail by ship and her father had been able to visit twice a year. She was happy, content and she could practically taste the ambience of every living thing._

 _As she hugged her round stomach, she felt her husband come into the room and his aura of love surrounded her instantly. She heated up, her lips curving into a smile as strong arms wrapped around her stomach and fingers laced with her own. Yes, everything was perfect…_

 _…._

 _Deep growls from below the earth shook the village in the early twilight of the day. Walls shook and cracked in homes and shops, hanging plants swung wildly from their perches and live stock wailed out from their pens. People ran into the streets with eyes wide, full of fear as they clutched their possessions and loved ones. They struggled to keep their balance as the ground beneath their feet shuddered violently as thunder sounds were heard below. It seemed like a life time but it was only a few minutes, the shuddering of the earth stopped and the people stood still, holding their breaths._

 _She shot straight out from her bed, her forehead beading sweat, her heart beating wildly as she felt the vibrations of the earth slam into her body. She shivered suddenly as the waves of nature struck her soul with darkness, cold and pain. Her hands covered her mouth to muffle her scream as she endured the assault. She fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut, releasing tears as she felt it, felt the pain and anger from deep below._

 _Strong arms encased her, and the feelings of concern, fear, love and warmth snaked itself around her form, veering off the onslaught of darkness, anger and bitter cold. She felt her body collapse into the arms of her love, her husband, as she began to release sobs._

 _"My love, my Asuri, what is it?" Indra wrapped her body closer to his chest as he cupped her face, his eyes wide with fear._

 _"T-the anger—the p-pain," she stuttered out between sobs. "S-so much—anger and I – we, no I need to…" She fainted in his arms._

 _The village people were in an uproar. The villagers had gathered in the town hall to talk with the village counselors. Some talked loudly and waved their arms wildly to express their anger. Others pinched their lips, frowned deeply while nodding and humming in agreement. Some sat quietly, hugging their young ones, waiting for the meeting to start. The counsel members sat at the front of the hall upon a stage, sitting in a line, shoulder to shoulder. She watched from the corner of the room, her hands rubbing at her arms as if she was cold. The aura in the room was riddled with fear. She glanced at Indra, who sat quietly with pinched brows as he appeared deep in thought._

 _"The tremors are destroying my crops!" One villager cried out._

 _"I've lost several cattle already!" Another called out._

 _"The gods are punishing us!"_

 _"We need to satisfy the gods! But how?"_

 _Indra, along with the other counsel members continued to talk long into the night…_

 _…._

 _She closed her eyes and focused. Her arms straight out, palms up as she hummed a comforting tune from her lips. The sun was rising in the distance, the fog was lifting from the ground as rays of sunlight burned through the dampness of the night. She could feel the spirits of the trees, the grass, the flowers and the earth buzz around her with energy. She felt the tingle in her toes from the earth as she continued to hum the tune. Her body began to glow a reddish hue and her tune hummed stronger from her lips as her hair was twirled up and twisted playfully by the wind. She smiled._

 _The darkness and anger deep below the ground were quelled once more as her song pulled harmony from the surrounding forest, pulling it into her body to be guided underground. As the reddish hue began to seep into the damp grass below her feet, she slowly lowered herself to her hands and knees. White puffs of fog escaped her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath. She felt drained but satisfied, tired but not sleepy. She leaned back onto her heals and watched the sun rise._

 _Due to her exhaustion, she was unaware of a presence that watched her from a distance…._

 _…._

 _Indra pulled her into his arms. "Asuri, Asuri, my beautiful flower, dance with me my love." He wrapped his arm around her waist and twirled her ever so gracefully around him. "How am I so lucky to have a woman as amazing as you," he whispered as he led her out and twirled her towards him again. She released a laugh as she felt his love swirl around and cocoon her body, her soul, and her senses warmly. "You have given me such happiness, love and family. I could never desire more than what you have already given me." Indra's voice vibrated through her soul, leaving goosebumps all over. She shuddered as he pulled her back close to him, embracing her closely and slowing to a waltz. She leaned her head upon his shoulder as they swayed together, no music, just the sound of their hearts and Asuri could feel the warm radiance of her husbands love._

 _The tremors had ceased for some time now and the villagers were back to their everyday lives. As long as Asuri guided warmth and harmony into the ground every other day, the ground remained calm. Her children were safe as they grew into beautiful girls and boys. Life, was still perfect…_

 _…._

 _Cerulean eyes blinked open sleepily to darkness when it should have been light. The air was thick and humid, chocking her lungs as if she was being smothered. The crashing waves of agony and pain pulsed against her skin. She chocked on a sob as she fought against the dark. A mist of red seeped from her pores and surrounded her body as she rose from her bed and walked to the balcony off her room. The mountain in the distance glowed red and puffed out charcoal, blanketing the sky and no sun could get through. She felt the pain from the forest, the animals and the fear of the people. She ran through the home searching for Indra and her children. She found them packing bags and preparing to leave._

 _"Indra! Indra!" she called out to him from the top of the stairs as she quickly headed down._

 _He hesitated and gazed upon her form. A hue of red fog surrounded her form and he knew that she could feel the power of the elements. "My love, quickly," he held out his hand. "We must go quickly, before the mountain releases its wrath. The children are prepared." When she reached for his hand he pulled her into an embrace, inhaling deeply her scent. She held him tight for a moment, before turning to her children._

 _"Children, let us go, quickly now!" she breathed out. The children were quick to embrace their mother, understanding her power and ignoring the red fog glow about her, before heading out the door with their father._

 _They walked swiftly down the road that lead away from the village, away from the mountain, towards the sea. They would board a ship or boat, anything to get away from the anger of the mountain._

 _"Stop! Witch!" A voice shouted out from a far._

 _The family ignored the shout and continued on._

 _"She's the one! That's why the gods are angry! I've seen her powers!" Another voice called out._

 _Asuri gasped suddenly, realizing how she must appear to others. She willed her emotions down and absorbed the red mist that surrounded her. She became short of breath as she struggled to keep a fast pace to the sea shore with her family and concentrating on subduing her senses. She stumbled and found herself tumbling to the ground._

 _"Asuri!" Indra called out as he stopped suddenly and turned to run back to her. The children halted as well and he stopped them to speak as calm as he could, "Children, keep going, run to the shore to a boat, I'll get your mother and we will meet you there." He placed a hand on his eldest son's head. "You're in charge, help your siblings." He gave him a firm nod. The eldest son nodded in response and turned to guide the children along. Indra quickly ran to Asuri._

 _"Get the witch! She's the one! She's the cause of this! Evil! Demon! Witch!" The shouts grew louder and closer as Asuri let out a sob as she struggled to get back on her feet._

 _"Asuri!" Indra called out as he ran towards her. She looked up to see the worry in his eyes before he was tackled from the side and fell to the ground._

 _"Indra! No!" Asuri cried out as she felt the anger and fear radiating around her. The villagers had come and were surrounding them. She faltered as she continued to get to her feet, but her arms were suddenly grabbed from behind and she cried out in pain as her limbs were forced behind her back. "No! W-what are you doing! Stop!" She cried out as she struggled._

 _"Witch!"_

 _"Demon!"_

 _"It's you that caused this!"_

 _Asuri cried out as several hands pulled at her hair, her arms, her clothes._

 _"Asuri! No! What are you doing!?" Indra called out as he struggled against the captors that were holding him back._

 _Red mist began to seep from Asuri as she cried out to be released. The mist began to appear to bubble and flame around her body as ropes were being thrown around her. "No! Stop! Y-you can't—please!" Asuri wailed out as she was brought to her knees by a blow to her legs._

 _"STOP! Please!" Indra chocked out as he reached out towards her, several hands pulling him back. His eyes crying with agony as he watched the villagers swarm his love, his wife, his reason for living._

 _"She's the one, she needs to be burned!"_

 _"Her body erupts the colour of the mountain! She is the cause!"_

 _"Destroy her!"_

 _Asuri wailed out as several ropes were slung tight about her body. She twisted and turned as her body began to convulse, her back arched in a bow as her head fell back and an agonizing scream released from her lips. Streams of orange and red lights exploded from her body as the air bubbled around her form, encasing her in what looked like flames. She could feel the fear and hostility from the villagers. She shrieked in agony as the pain from the earth, the forest, the animals were slammed against her senses. Her body struggled to release its protective barrier against the assault. Her body felt as if it were burning and she shrieked as the pain riddled throughout._

 _"No, you can't! NO PLEASE NO!"_

 _She heard Indra, her love cry out._

 _"P-please! Why are you doing this?"_

 _She could feel his torment as he called out again and struggled to understand why._

 _"Stop! STOP! Not…! PLEASE! AHH! NO! ASURI-eeeeee!"_

 _She howled in agony as she could hear and feel her love being struck._

 _She felt the instant burning of pain pierce through her back in several areas and erupt straight through to her chest. Her eyes flew open wide as her throat convulsed in a gulp of air and held it as her mouth fell open. Her chin fell slowly to her chest and her wide soft cobalt eyes fell upon her love, who was before her, struggling to pull away from his captors. But now he was frozen with fear. With his outstretched fingers trembling towards her, his beautiful onyx eyes wide and flooding with tears as he looked straight at her._

 _She felt her lips tip slightly upwards in a soft smile, as she felt the love she had for this man flood her body and numb the pain. She held her eyes on him, not wanting to look away. Oh how she cherished him, adored him and devoted her everything to him. She embraced the warmth of love that began to wash over her senses, but the toll began to make her feel heavy and tired. She released the breath she was holding as she tipped her eyes down and looked to her chest. She felt nothing as she saw blood covered blades, protruding from her chest. She felt no more pain, only the warming sensations of the love for Indra and her children. She looked up once more, to glance upon Indra before the darkness enveloped her, because she was oh so tired. Tear tracks ran down his beautiful sculpted cheeks as he reached his hand closer to her. She gave him a smile and mouthed 'I love you' before she allowed her eyes to close, welcoming the darkness…_

 _…._

 _She felt the heat of the sun on her body blanketing her in comfort. She could feel the coolness of the grass on her back and she realized, 'I am outside…. did I fall asleep in the forest?' Her eyes remained closed as she listened carefully to what was around her. Her mind reaching out to touch, feel, on what was out there. She felt nothing but peace._

 _She opened her eyes to sun beams poking through the canopy of a forest. Twinkles of light decorating the shadows. A smell of damp moss welcomed her nose as she sat up. She turned her head around to find she was alone and rose to her feet. She noticed she was wearing a cream coloured one piece dress and no shoes. Her hair flowed freely down to her waist, the wind pushing at it lightly. She wasn't sure where to go, as all around her there was nothing but green forest, green mossed ground and beams of sunlight breaking through the top canopy._

 _"Greetings Asuri."_

 _The voice startled Asuri and she turned quickly noting a hooded figure standing behind her. The figure stood massive with its arms tucked within each sleeve. A shadow fell within the hood thus she couldn't see a face, but in the mist of the mystery, she felt no hostility, only peace._

 _"W-who, w-where…" she stuttered through and she tilted her head at the hooded figure._

 _"I am Honshu, the guardian that was sent to save and protect you back when you nothing but a developing babe." Clawed furred hands revealed from the sleeves and pushed the large hood back. Asuri's eyes widened as a wolfs head appeared but with long flowing red hair as a human would have. Honshu's eyes were a deep wine coloured red that matched his hair wonderfully. Asuri was curious as she overlooked the wolf ears poking from the red hair. His long snout, black nose and canines when he smirked at her._

 _She stepped back when she realized she was still somewhere unknown to her. "Where am I Honshu-sama?"_

 _"You are in the realm between life and death." Honshu lowered his eyes. "I am here to guide you to your final rest." He whispered with sadness._

 _Asuri could feel the hurt and sadness from Honshu. Her heart ached for his pain. She stepped up to Honshu and grasped one large handed clawed hand and held up near her chest. "If you are who you say, then I must thank you for giving me the most cherished blessed life. Do not feel sorrow, for my life was full of love and life." She then placed one of her hands on one of Honshu's cheeks with a small smile._

 _Large deep red eyes were round and kind as they focused on the smile of Asuri. "I am sorry to have failed you Asuri-chan." He gave a sad frown. "Your mother had prayed to the gods when she became deathly ill while she was still carrying you. The gods had given into her prayers but for a price. She had chosen her own life to save you. The elders gifted **lycanthropy** upon you and I was selected to protect you, but…I had failed." He shook his head as he turned away from her touch._

 _Asuri frowned. She could feel the guilt practically melting off Honshu and it angered her. "Will granting me a final wish ease your pain?" she blurted out quickly. Honshu stopped walking. He said nothing for some time and Asuri held her breath._

 _"Possible. Depending on what it is you are requesting," he answered quietly and not looking back at her._

 _"Watch over and protect my children, their children's children and so on. Keep the generations all safe so they grow old with wisdom, healthy and surrounded with love," Asuri breathed out. Honshu's head turned and he glanced at her. Her breath hitched, as she thought perhaps she asked for too much. His ears twitched while he stared at her before he let loose a breath._

 _"Granted."_

 _…._

The figures faded into the fog of the forest as Naruto opened his eyes groggily. Feeling the sting of tears rising to the surface, he brought his fists up to his eyes, rubbing at them, willing the tears to go away. His heart ached as the dream began fade but the memories were etched into his own. The smell of the meadow, the love that Asuri and Indra shared, the pain of losing her family and the relief in knowing her children and generations to come were to be protected. Releasing a few sniffles after he wiped away the tears, he then realized he wasn't in his bed.

"Wha—what the fuck?" he whispered to himself as he took in his surroundings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Does everyone know what time it is?! It's tool time! ... uhh.. no wait, that kinda fell out from my past...how embarrassing! :D**

 **So, this chap I wrung through things over and over, and wanted to ensure it was where I wanted it to be.**

 **I understand there may be some confusion on time line of this story. So, i'm going to explain it very simply. We met Naruto in chapter one on a Friday night. Things have been moving along in this story practically everyday since! So this particular chapter, ends 12 days after the Friday when we met Nar** \- Manage Stories **uto. Does that help? :)**

 **I was curious as to why some readers were thinking that the story is building so slow, when really, it hasn't even been two weeks in Naruto & Sasuke land!**

 **On with the show, please, if you feel the need to comment, please do so! Lots of love to the authors I beta for. They are always giving me ideas and encouraging me to continue to write what I want XD**

 **xxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoooxx**

The two wolves followed the sunken tracks for several miles before hitting a grid road. Sasuke's wolf didn't stop there. It continued to pant and race down the grid road, Jugo following behind. Jugo continued to try and reach out to Sasuke, only to be blocked at every chance. _'The wind is picking up, the scents are becoming faint, where could they have been going?'_ Jugo panted to himself as he watched Sasuke keep his pace.

A black top highway was the end result. Sasuke stopped suddenly, the moon highlighting his fur as it blew gently in the breeze. Sasuke snorted and began to smell the road. He wandered in all directions, always ending a short distance away, then snorting his annoyance and turning round. Jugo watched carefully, noting that Sasuke's eyes were red clouded orbs. _'Is this what Itachi was referring to when asking Sasuke to come back to him? Is he under hypnosis? And what's he looking for? Naruto?'_ Jugo had many questions but was silent.

The black wolf let out a desperate howl suddenly and Jugo was startled back to watching Sasuke. It would appear the black wolf was agitated and didn't appear to know where to go. Jugo tilted his massive head in question, his ears perked forward, watching the black wolf pace and face the opposite direction. A desperate howl was released again and Jugo felt the agony in it. The wolf was feeling lost, saddened as it appeared to have lost the trail it was following. _'Sasuke-sama, are you…'_ Jugo halted as the black wolf sauntered back towards him, head down and passed him, slipping back into the shadows of the forest. Jugo could feel the depression that practically flowed from the black wolf. Jugo huffed slightly before following Sasuke into the dark forest.

He found Sasuke collapsed on the forest floor in deep sleep. Jugo nosed the black wolf to confirm that Sasuke was indeed sleeping, deeply, though he wasn't sure if it was from whatever status he was in, from the long trek they took to get here, the mental strain of trying to follow the path or a combination of both. Whichever, Jugo's wolf sat beside the sleeping black wolf and kept watch.

===============intermission==============

 _'The package has been delivered and is in our possession.'_ The voice spoke out over the phone line.

"Well done, what is the status of the package?" A low cool voice responded on the receiving end.

 _'Currently still under sedation. It would appear it is waking and has transformed back to humanoid. It does not appear to be malnourished or injured in any way. The readings indicate that the first heat has begun, though unknown on why. Would you like to keep it under sedation?'_

"No, let it wake. Give it some food. I would like a record on the behaviours of the heat. I want a diagnosis on the chemical balance when there are no sedatives in its system and still in heat. I will arrive in the next few days when I have finished my business."

 _'Very good sir. We look forward to your visit."_

The call ended with a flick of a finger as the receiver ended the call. The man pocketed the phone then folded his hands together in thought. Sitting in a large arm chair, he rested his chin on his folded hands and let a smile break out.

"Not often I see you smile like that, things going to plan?" A voice drifted in from behind the seated man.

"Yes, very much so. I will leave in another day or so after I confirm that the package is indeed in our care. I will leave you to finish off the business needed here while I attend the centre. You can attend after you have ensured the success. Clear?"

"Hai."

========intermission========

Sasuke began to stir in his slumber, still in his wolf form. Jugo stepped back and silently watched. As the wolf continued to lay on the ground, large eyes blinked open and Jugo could see that they had returned to their black colour. The black wolf shifted to roll up from the ground, shaking its head slowly before blinking several times and turning to look at Jugo. The wolf looked about then, tilting its ears in all directions before attempting to stand up on it's four legs.

 _'Jugo. Explain,'_ Sasuke calmly asked through the bond and he stretched his wolf body out, like he had just risen from a nap.

 _'What is it that you remember Sasuke-sama? Then perhaps I can explain from there.'_ Jugo replied curtly.

 _'Lying on the couch is the clearest memory I have.'_ Sasuke thought more about it and flashes and scents lingered in his memory. _'I remember the colour red, areas from the city appear in my mind but appear fogged, like a Deja vu situation.'_ Sasuke shook his massive wolf head, bringing his one paw up to rub at his ears. _'The smells though…citrus, meadows, and—something familiar,'_ he hesitated, his head falling.

 _'You transformed in the office and took flight out of the building. You wouldn't respond to me Sasuke-sama, so I followed as you ended up in an alley. There was nothing there, but you ran off even with Itachi-sama there. You didn't respond to him either. We ended up here.'_

Sasuke snorted. He pawed lightly at the ground as he grew agitated with his wolf. The thought that his wolf took over his mentality was a total new situation and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Part of him was furious that he, of all people, lost control. A smaller part of him was thankful that the only one to see this loss was Jugo and apparently his aniki. A fraction of him was curious. _Why did this happen, what led to this situation and why the fuck didn't he remember anything clearly?!_ Yes, Sasuke had some issues to figure out, but where the fuck to start.

 _'Sasuke-same?'_ Jugo's voice broke Sasuke's inner thought.

 _'Hn. Lets go,'_ he grunted out firmly and turned into the direction home. Without another word, his large paws took to the ground and he shot out in a full run, his fur glistening in the moonlight.

=========XOXOXO==========

Itachi sat at the head of the large heavy wooden table, with Orochimaru, Suigetsu and Haku sitting on the left side of the table. Dishes of various breakfast foods were being brought in by servants as Itachi looked to his right, to see an empty seat where his otouto should be.

"Itachi-sama," Orochimaru spoke, putting his cup down. "I have some business to attend to in the city and I would like to leave Suigetsu with Haku-kun here while I am away. This way there is no interruption in the required meetings that are still required between Sasuke-kun and Haku-kun." He smiled slightly, tapping his fingertips together.

"That is fine Orochimaru-sama. Excuse Sasuke this morning, he was unable to return until very late." Late indeed, Itachi thought. Sasuke and Jugo had only returned a few hours ago, ready to collapse from exhaustion. "I will ensure that Haku-kun and Sasuke meet later today while you attend your business." Itachi nodded towards him and sipped at his coffee.

"Excellent, thank you Itachi-sama," Orochimaru nodded his head with a smirk of a smile then began to dish up some breakfast on a plate. Suigetsu followed suite, though Haku did not.

Itachi watched from the corner of his eye as he dished up his own plate. Haku did not move while the others began filling up their plates. He could feel the irritation rising in his mind, seeing the small omega not moving to gather something to eat. An omega must eat, they are the life givers of packs! "Are you not hungry Haku-kun?" Itachi asked softly as he glanced at the timid omega.

"Oh do not worry Itachi-sama," Orochimaru spoke up, "it is customary in my pack that omega's wait until the alphas and betas are served first."

"Hn," Itachi responded quickly. Itachi was smooth to hide his growing irritation at the customs of Orochimaru's pack. Omega's were the mothers of future pack members and heirs. They should be treated with respect! Itachi felt his alpha growl in the pit of his stomach, knowing that an omega was not being able to eat with the rest. Itachi knew his alpha didn't understand that eventually Haku would eat, all it cared about currently was that the omega was being denied. Itachi put his plate down and decided to wait until the small omega had gotten his plate. His alpha nudged in approval as Itachi grabbed his cup of coffee and leaned back to wait.

It was Suigetsu that sent a discouraging look Itachi's way. When Itachi tilted his head towards Suigetsu, the beta quickly lowered his eyes and started stabbing at his food with his fork. Itachi inwardly smirked. He knew that if Suigetsu was caught openly showing disrespect towards a pack alpha, Orochimaru would not hold back to punish and humiliate his beta right at the table. He decided to just give a small hint of a smile towards the small omega as he waited for him to grab his food. Itachi didn't want to see such ridiculous punishments at his dinner table to begin with. The alpha within him began to purr as a small marble skinned delicate hand emerged to the top of the table and delicately began to place small pieces of breakfast on his plate. Haku barely tipped his head up and was silent as a whisper, his sleeves just brushing the table with a small swish. Itachi watched fascinated on how Haku's movements were soft as a gentle breeze blowing through a field of flowers. It was when Haku settled back into his seat, that his soft round eyes glanced slightly Itachi's way. A tingle of excitement traveled up his arms and into his chest. Itachi had to hold back a gasp as he felt a familiar tingle in his groin and the vibrations of his alpha trigging emotions that Itachi had not had the pleasure of feeling in the many years of life. His body flushed warm when he saw the long lashes of the petit omega flutter quickly, averting his eyes from the alpha. Haku quickly looked down at the plate of food and Itachi could see a hint of pink that tinged the omega's cheeks. Itachi cleared his throat quickly while adjusting himself in his chair, ensuring no one at the table had seen him watching the omega and began to eat his breakfast with the rest.

"I will see to Haku-kun today until Sasuke is able to meet with him Orochimaru-sama," Itachi stated matter-of-factly.

=============intermission=================

 _The world around his vision was greys and blacks. There appeared to be just a sorrow hung in the air, affecting everything in his vision. He felt the heaviness of sadness within him, and he felt as if he was drowning, losing the will to fight to continue on. The weight on his legs dragged him lower, he felt as if he fell to his knees, overwhelmed with misery, mourning and hopelessness. He decided to wait in the grey and black abyss, wait for the inevitable end to his existence. As he felt the tears travel down his cheeks, hitting the black floor, when a warmth touched his fingertips and he gasped at the feel. His eyes traveled to the hand that felt the heat, though it was dark all around, but a gleaming ray of light, twinkling slightly hit his hand as it pierced through the grey and black of the abyss. It was like a beacon, pulling and poking at his heart with a soft warmth of safety. It was hard to explain, but he felt himself drawn towards the feelings, wanting to be embraced. As he rose into the darkness, following the beacon of light, it grew wider the more he followed and he felt himself reaching into the warmth…_

 _…she twirled about in her dress, the sun creating bands of sparkles throughout her hair is it spun in the breeze. Her arms spread out as her feet stepped gracefully throughout the flowers in the meadow, her smile bright and eyes closed as she looked up to the sky…_

 _…her large brilliant blues were staring right through him, he felt as if she was staring into his soul. Her full peach lips had a small smile as her head tilted slightly into his touch on her cheek. He felt heat within his chest for her as he saw his thumb stroke her cheek. Her skin felt like rose pedals and he could feel his heartbeat quicken in excitement and nervousness. As her face and lips drew closer, he watched her eyes flutter shut, her lips pout out gently and his own eyes closed after feeling the heat from her lips on his own…_

 _…he watched her from the field, as she tended to chores. He felt the sweat on his skin from the sun but seeing her walk about, the way she practically danced between the buildings, she glowed everywhere she went, he felt the ache in his heart for her. A desire to protect, hold, and always have her smile for him filled the edges of his heart and spilled over…_

 _…she would turn to him and laugh, as they sat upon a bale of hay and eating apples. He memorized all the curves of her face to memory, stared at the dimples on her cheeks when she laughed and he would do anything to always hear that melodious laugh. Her blue eyes twinkled when she directed her smile towards him and he would run his hand through her hair. He loved seeing how she would lean into his hand when he touched her face…_

 _…she was pulling him towards the large tree that stood alone in the meadow. She turned to look over her shoulder, as her hand held firmly to his and she continued to tug for him to follow. She giggled as she locked her sparkling blues to his own. He felt light and happy and he would follow her anywhere, she only need ask. As she pulled him beneath the old tree, she stopped so he fell into her arms. She giggled endlessly as she held him up with her arms and he stumbled to find his footing. His nose fell into her neck, and he took this moment to inhale her light spring scent and nuzzle into her soft silky strands that brushed across his face. He murmured into her neck, he couldn't understand but he knew he was speaking words of devotion, passion and how he was enchanted by everything about her. He felt her sigh happily and her arms wrapped around his neck when he finally stood to gaze about her smooth glowing skin, down the curve of her delicate nose, even to the small line on her forehead that showed when she scolded him or smiled. He pulled her in close and swayed to the breeze that tussled their hair. He held a hand on her hip and ran his hand up her shoulder and rested it behind her neck. She lifted her chin, her eyes half lidded, seductive and full of love and he had to have her, taste her, as he guided her lips towards his own. As their lips connected, their dance began beneath the glowing moon and the stars…_

 _…he spun her into his arms. Her cream lace gown spinning with her, her giggles flowing from her lips like a bird, the band playing a ballet of love and she came to a rest into his arms. He admired the way the small white flowers that decorated her hair brought out the bright sunshine colour. The cream coloured gown that was her mothers, hugged all the right areas that she looked like royalty with a small bouquet strapped to her wrist. He swayed her around the room to the music, her eyes never leaving his and the crowd that ooh'd and aww'd the couple didn't even register in his ears…_

 _…he held her from behind in his arms on the deck of a large boat. He kissed her neck, kissed her shoulders as she waved into the distance. He felt her sorrow and hugged her closer, letting her know he was there to cherish, love and protect her always. She squeezed his arm that encircled her and gave that smile he loves so much…_

 _…he held her from behind in his arms and felt the warm swollen belly before her. His heart exploded with pride, love, and adoration towards her again. He didn't know how much he could take, feeling overwhelmed with so much emotion, he felt as if he was going to burst. He caressed the soft pregnant stomach and felt the sting behind his eyes as her hand came down to caress his own. A few tears escaped his grasp as he entwined his fingers with her own. He dropped his face into her hair to take in her scent and smiled as he heard the laughter of his children drifting through the air…_

Eye lids opened wide, revealing black pools that shimmered with tears, threatening to overspill. Sasuke blinked haphazardly as his eyes flickered, as if watching something that no one else could see. He breathed in a shuddering breath, as his mind struggled with the emotions that surfaced unexpectedly. His hands clutched his sheets and he brought himself to a sitting position slowly, his eyes still blinking staring into an unknown. A single tear escaped the pools and he brought his fingertips to tenderly touch the salty drop. He pulled his fingers back and focused on the wet drop now on his fingertips. His brows rose, his almond shaped eyes squinted slightly as he rubbed his thumb over the drop. He could still feel the emotions from the dream, as if he was there and he had never experienced such love and passion in all his years. _Is that what that was?_ It had to be. The overwhelming sense of pride towards a woman, the desire to protect her from everything and anything, wanting to keep her within his arms safe, that had to be love…right? He aimlessly wiped his hand on the comforter, as he stared down his bed, watching as the images began to fade but the memory remained forever imprinted. He ran his fingers through his hair and released a small relaxed smile. It certainly felt good.

===========intermission==========

Kakashi sat at his desk, his hand running continuously through his unkempt grey hair. Tuesday morning and Naruto was no where to be found. He didn't arrive for his shift this morning. He didn't return to his home either. Kakashi was at a loss on where the boy could have ended up. Not to mention he couldn't hide the fact from Iruka, who instantly wanted to know if Naruto was found at his home. Iruka knew if the police found out that Naruto was missing, then he would be wanted since he was still a suspect in the murder. His office phone rang.

"Kakashi-san, someone here to see you sir. He says you are expecting him, a Mr. Sanin," the voice spoke out.

 _'Ah shit, now of all times he has to come!'_ Kakashi cleared his throat, informing the admin to show him in to the board room. He stood, straightening out the wrinkles in his shirt, pulling down on his sleeves and grabbing a large folder, taking a deep breath and headed out the door.

"Thank you for coming Sanin-sama, it is always a pleasure to see you." Kakashi bowed slightly when he entered the board room. "Please allow me to show you the figures for the last quarter," Kakashi spoke as he stepped towards the man sitting at the large board room table. The slender dark shoulder length haired man with white skin cracked a force smile towards Kakashi. He held a long fingered hand up towards Kakashi, halting him in his tracks and then shook his head.

"No need Kakashi-san, I just wanted to drop in and see how your office was faring in the area. I wanted to see for myself the space, the building and how the staff were fairing." He brought his hands together as Kakashi pulled back the folder, his eyes slightly widened at the request.

Quickly smiling his eyes crinkling up above his mask, Kakashi answered, "as you wish Sanin-sama, if you would follow me please!" Kakashi beckoned him to follow as he turned towards the door.

As they made their way around halls of the building, Kakashi stopped at a desk, "this is Kiba-kun, his area is the development and marketing. Kiba-kun, this is Sanin-sama, a partner here in Freelance Fox, who has graciously dropped in to oversee the area."

Kiba looked up from his paperwork and his eyes widened briefly as he stood up quickly, bowing towards the two men. "Welcome Sanin-sama, I do hope your visit is a pleasant one. Kakashi-san, the documents are almost ready for your review, I'll be sure to send them to your office later this afternoon." Kiba stood slowly as his brown eyes twitched between the two men.

Kakashi lifted a brow slightly, catching the twitch of Kiba's eyes between them. "Thank you for the information Kiba-kun. See you later then." Kakashi nodded his head towards him then turned to move another direction.

Kiba glanced over at the slender man, waiting for him to move along with Kakashi. Yellow eyes held Kiba steady with a stern look, slim lips pinched tight together and Kiba gulped. He felt as he was being scanned and studied on how he was about to be devoured.

"Hmm, keep up the good work Kiba-kun." With that being said, the man turned and made his way with Kakashi leaving the area. His long waist length hair swishing slightly with each step.

Kiba fell back into his chair, his hand shakily wiping down his face. ' _Shit_!' that man being intimidating was an understatement. Kiba wasn't sure of it but he was sure he had seen that man before. Just where, he couldn't put a finger on it, but his scent was daunting and demanded instant submission. Kiba had a hard time not falling, pressing his chest to the ground and practically whining out. He rested his elbows on his desk, resting his forehead into his palms, willing himself to calm _the fuck_ down already. It wasn't often that Kiba found himself in the presence of a such a powerful alpha, but the feeling was down right frightening. He decided to take a break and head to the staff room for a drink.

As Kakashi and his guest round about that went towards his office, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see that Sanin had stopped at an empty desk.

"Is someone missing here Kakashi-san?" A long fingered hand pointed towards the small office desk.

Kakashi eyed the desk, then his guest and back to the desk. "Oh this is newest hires desk. He works with me by going over the finished products handed in by our staff. Naruto-kun is quite good at what he does and his ideas are remarkable!"

"And where is this remarkable young man? I would very much like to meet him," the man gave a partial smile towards Kakashi.

"Ah, well you see Sanin-sama," Kakashi smiled nervously behind his mask as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck to give it a scratch, "Naruto-kun is not used to this climate yet and has sadly developed a fever. Poor thing I tell you! He was all stuffed up and his voice sounded rough. Hopefully he will only be away for a couple days." Kakashi motioned towards his office, "shall we Sanin-sama?"

"Hmm, what was this fabulous new hires name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I hope you will be able to meet him in the future Sanin-sama." Kakashi nodded his head briefly and waved towards his office again. "This way please Sanin-sama." The Sanin glanced at the desk briefly, a smirk on his lips before he turned and allowed Kakashi to lead him into his office.

========intermission=======

Sasuke found his brother and Haku in the sun room of the mansion having tea. He noted that the annoying silver haired beta was also in the room, but no Orochimaru. He entered the room when Itachi directed him to a seat near him. Sasuke took the seat, noting that the small omega was practically a statue, eyes were down and hands were tucked away in his kimono sleeves, motionless. _'At least he is sitting on a chair this time,'_ he thought to himself. He assumed his aniki would have been responsible for that, since Orochimaru wasn't present.

"Good day otouto, I trust you slept well?" Itachi directed his question towards Sasuke as he sipped at his tea.

"Hn, very well, thank you aniki. What have you been up to this morning?"

"Orochimaru-sama has some business to attend and has left Haku-kun in our care, with Suigetsu-kun of course." Itachi tipped his head slightly towards the silver haired beta who only glanced his way before turning back and staring out the window. "I trust that you will be able to attend to Haku-kun while you are home, as it is required otouto," Itachi had a slight firm tone in his voice.

Sasuke knew that tone. He knew of the etiquette required of him as well, to his ' _betrothed'._ He shuddered slightly at the thought of the small omega being his mate. His alpha stirred, letting it be known that it was not interested in the slightest. Sasuke watched the petite omega, Haku, as he sat there perfectly still, only the slight movement of his shoulders indicated he was actually breathing. Sasuke breathed in the scent, only to find nothing of interest. His senses knew there was an omega in the room, but … there was nothing! No temptation, nothing perking his senses, absolutely nothing at all interesting that stirred his wolf. He sighed inwardly. How was he supposed to procreate with a mate that his inner alpha found no desire in? He wondered how generations of wolves ever went through this and dealt with it.

"Thank you aniki for attending to Haku-kun until I was available," he answered, his voice dripping with authority as a prince of the Uchiha pack should sound. As he glanced towards his aniki, he saw the small proud smile Itachi gave him. Sasuke huffed quietly as he returned the smirk while grabbing at a cup. "Before I attend to Haku-kun, I need to discuss some business with you." Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who nodded in response.

"Very well otouto, we can move to the library. Suigetsu-kun, we should not be gone long, Sasuke will return shortly and tend to Haku-kun," Itachi stated as he rose to his feet. He nodded to Sasuke and the brothers headed for the door.

As soon as the door shut Suigetsu snorted out in irritation. "Can you believe those stuck up snobs Haku-kun? They act like they are kings or something," he spat out while waving his arms up. Haku remained still. Suigetsu continued, "you know, and I wouldn't be surprised if they all have sticks up their asses from having small pricks!" He then snorted out with laughter. "What's a wolf gotta do to get a drink in the morning around here?!" He hopped up and made his way to the door.

Haku's eyes glanced slightly about the room when he was alone. He tilted his head up slightly and took in a deep breath. His eyes then fluttered closed as he inhaled the scent in the room and a blush crossed his cheeks with a small smile.

After an update was given to Itachi by himself and Jugo regarding the night before, Sasuke went and attended to his duty by spending time with Haku. Suigetsu had left Haku in the sunroom and Sasuke could admit that he was pleased that the loud mouthed obnoxious beta didn't have to chaperone. He escorted Haku around the grounds, noting out the history of the Uchiha's. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets as he leisurely walked, so Haku could keep up. He glanced at the small omega time and time again, looking for any sense of interaction that he may be missing. Seeing none, he rolled his eyes and motioned towards a fountain, that was circled by stone benches and had vines growing around on trellises. One could almost say it was a romantic setting. Being autumn though, the colours of the leaves were more orange and browns than vibrant green, as well the air was cool. He settled himself onto one of the stone benches, holding out a hand to invite the small omega to sit beside him. He briefly thought of his feelings in the dream he had last night, could he feel that way towards this omega?

"Do you work Haku-kun?" Sasuke asked. He was interested to see if his bride would be interested in working in the Uchiha empire. Haku only shook his head lightly, indicating that he did not. "Have you ever?" Sasuke was curious to know what Orochimaru's pack may do with their members. Haku only shook his head again. Sasuke took a deep breath, now even more slightly curious than before. "What is it that you do that interests you Haku-kun? Any authors? Do you write? Teach?" He figured the small omega must do something of interest to keep his pack educated, strong, and knowledgeable. The Uchiha pack takes pride in knowing all pack members are well educated and rich with knowledge to continue their lineage. It was then Haku tilted his small head up to look at Sasuke. Sasuke held his breath as the large round black eyes looked up and fluttered slightly as they caught Sasuke's attention. His eyes matched perfectly with his rounded slender face, his nose was smooth and straight and Sasuke had to agree that Haku was a very pretty omega. His long silky hair fell around his face and Sasuke tilted his head slightly, waiting to see if Haku was going to speak.

"Sasuke-sama," Haku whispered through his quivering lips, "I-I have been raised especially for you. It is forbidden for omegas to read and write." He lowered his face again, once again remaining still and quiet.

Sasuke frowned. _'Forbidden?!'_ he growled slightly, only stopping suddenly as he noticed Haku flinch slightly. He took a calming breath and clenched his fists on his legs. "Hn, interesting," he responded as calmly as he could. Inside he was annoyed at how an omega was treated in the Orochimaru clan. He knew hierarchies were different in other clans, but he was never subjected personally to many of the differences. He took in a breath as he moved to stand. _'_ _Might as well get Haku-kun, my **mate** , to…' _he began to think on it and suddenly felt a rip of fire burn painfully through his chest. His teeth clenched hard, his eyes squinted suddenly as he brought a fist to his chest. _'What the hell?'_ He panted quickly, slightly bending over, waiting for the pain to subside, his fist clenching the fabric of his shirt.

"Sasuke-sama?" a quiet voice whispered out.

Sasuke glanced over to see Haku looking at him, concern in his large round eyes. Sasuke smirked inwardly to himself. _'Well at least it appears Haku-kun will be a caring **mate** …'. _Another sharp rip of fire raged through his chest right after the thought.

"Ughhh!" Sasuke grunted out in a pant, feeling his body shaking as he struggled to keep himself composed.

"Sasuke-sama, what…?" Haku whispered out again as he knelt down to look into Sasuke's face. "Can I do something…?"

Sasuke didn't hear him. He howled out a shock of surprise when he felt an instant snapping burn on his shoulder. His body jerked away suddenly from the piercing pain and he landed into a fighting stance. One free hand immediately went to his shoulder where the burn felt like it was melting his skin. Sasuke's eyes were wide and flared red as he focused on Haku who was now poised in fear. Haku's eyes were brimming with tears, his lower lip quivered slightly and his small hand was shaking as it hovered from where he had reached out and touched Sasuke.

The fire in his chest was starting to fade but the burn on his shoulder still stung like hot pins were melting into his skin. He looked at Haku again, who was still frozen in fear. "What the hell was that!?" Sasuke hissed out. "What did you touch me with!?" His eyes still hazed over in red as the discomfort in his shoulder still burned, growls rumbled up through his panting.

Haku suddenly dropped to his knees, his forehead coming into contact with the concrete, his hands folded over above his head. Instant submission and apology stance. Sasuke could see the small omega body shaking in fear. Sasuke took several deep breaths to calm himself. He realized he scared the timid omega and had to revaluate the situation in order to calm the omega. Sasuke quickly looked at his shoulder, lifting his shirt to see the damage. _'What the hell? How can there be nothing? I certainly didn't imagine whatever it was that practically impaled me with fire! What the fuck…?'_ Sasuke ground his teeth, not liking the confusion that was raised with the situation. He rubbed unconsciously at his chest, where the pain had ripped through him like lightening, another factor that he didn't understand.

Something was going on and be damned if he wasn't going to find out! His thoughts began to whirlwind, and he found himself becoming annoyed with the confusion that accompanied the freak painful events. He beckoned his wolf, who's only response was annoyance. Sasuke stood up straight, stretching through the discomfort before he looked over at the still trembling and bowing omega on the ground. Sasuke breathed in and released slowly through puckered lips before turning towards Haku. He began to release a calming scent to calm the omega, only finding that Haku was not responding.

"Come Haku-kun, let me take you to your room," he breathed out. After several moments had passed with still no response from the omega, Sasuke knelt down at the knees to the get closer to Haku. "Hey, listen, it's…"

"Sasuke! What have you done!?" A roar came up from down the path. Sasuke flipped his head to the direction where the voice bellowed from, only to see an enraged looking alpha taking long strides towards him and Haku.

Sasuke stood suddenly and stepping back, he was surprised as Itachi stepped between he and Haku who was still on the ground. Itachi's eyes flared a warning, his chest was puffed out and Sasuke was too shocked at the outburst to do anything but stare. _'Did he just growl at me?'_ Sasuke did not move his eyes from his nii-san. Itachi snarled and snorted out at Sasuke before turning towards the omega and kneeling down to the ground.

"Haku-kun, are you alright?" Itachi's voice was soft, gentle and inviting. He moved his hand to Haku's head, touching the top of his head lightly with his fingertips.

Sasuke took a few more steps back, _'what the fuck is this?'_ Sasuke was still in shock of one, having his brother get between him and the omega practically looking ready to fight, and two, seeing the sudden tenderness that his brother showed towards the timid omega. In all his years, Sasuke had never seen Itachi express genteel and courteous behaviour towards another, other than him when he was younger. Sure, Itachi was kind, level headed and at times a real smart ass, but this?

Itachi then stood with Haku, who still shivered continuously, his eyes down casted and Itachi placed a hand his shoulder. He began to lead Haku down the path to the house, but not before snapping a glare and growl at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke whispered as he watched his nii-san lead the timid omega away.

Itachi found Sasuke in the library later that afternoon. Sasuke was studying another volume of history, his brows slightly frowning as his eyes traveled across the page. Itachi brought his notebook to the table and took a seat. "I have some news otouto," he spoke while flipping open his book. "I found some information that may be of interest. That man, that you found attacking Naruto two weekends ago, Riku Tanaka, name sound familiar otouto?" Itachi glanced up Sasuke, who still stood at the podium.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "yes nii-san, isn't he some special ops with council?"

"Hn, that's what I was lead to believe as well. Seems odd that he would be in this area, as well be in the position that you had found him in. My contacts had found that he was working under direct orders from Orochimaru," Itachi hesitated, seeing Sasuke's eye widen in surprise. "Now exactly what his orders were, I'm still working on that," Itachi motioned his hand outward. "And is there any connection with Naruto? I don't think so, it just seemed unfortunate that he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Itachi now was rubbing his chin, appearing to be deep in thought. "The situation with your wolf, going unbridled on you. I have reason to believe that you are coming to your rut otouto, and that your alpha has been impatient to mate."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open briefly before snapping shut. "You can't be serious nii-san," he scoffed out, rolling his eyes.

Itachi tsked as he held his hand up to Sasuke. "You are of an age that most alpha's your age are already mated. It would only make sense that your alpha is becoming strained at not being able to release. It's nature otouto."

"What does that say about you nii-san? I don't see you happily mated and your wolf hasn't gone savage! I can't believe you would think such a thing!" Sasuke sputtered out, absolutely appalled at thinking he needed to _mate himself_ in order to calm his wolf! He crossed his arms across this chest, frowning deeply towards Itachi.

The door then opened and the Uchiha brothers turned to see Karin stomping in quickly. She stopped at the table, bowing quickly towards Itachi. "Something to report Karin?" Itachi asked as she stood quickly.

"It's about Naruto Itachi-sama. You asked me to report should there be any concerns. Well he hasn't been answering my texts or calls. I decided to drop by his office over lunch, and I was informed that he was off sick today. So naturally I decided to head to his home, to find that he wasn't there." She waved her hands around expressing her anxiety.

"How can you be sure he wasn't sleeping Karin?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

"Because I bellowed like crazy and pounded on the door till I practically left a bruise!" She held her hand up showing her fist, where it was an angry red colour. "Also I think I was loud enough since the upstairs neighbors started pounding on the ceiling telling me to shut the fuck up!" Karin hissed at back Sasuke. She looked back towards Itachi. "It just seems odd, Itachi-sama, since we have always been texting on a regular basis and I just have this bad feeling. I can't explain it, but you recall how I mentioned before about Naruto being…well that—that protection feeling." Karin trailed off, a look of concern on her face.

Itachi tilted his head in thought as he rubbed his chin in habit. "I am not sure I can see the issue for concern Karin," Itachi then answered. Karin's mouth fell open, eyes slightly wide. Itachi held his hand up to show he was still speaking. "I'm acknowledging that you have indeed formed a friendship with Naruto, but we have not found any evidence to date that he would be a factor in our current situation. Naruto was indeed a victim in the unfortunate event with Riku, being at the wrong place at the wrong time, but there is no other evidence to suggest that he is involved with our existence."

"We still haven't found the reasoning to his resistance to my thrall," Sasuke added.

"True otouto," Itachi confirmed, "but that is but a small concern at this time, as Naruto has not appeared to recall any of the events that you tried to remove. It comes to the point that there has not been any connection to Naruto and any of our other clan situations." Itachi glanced at Sasuke before settling his eyes on Karin, who still stood with her mouth agape. "I suggest you continue to keep tabs on your friend Karin, report any other situations where you feel it is apparent to our clan." Itachi spoke in a dismissive tone.

"Hai Itachi-sama," Karin whispered out while bowing and then turned to leave the library.

When the door closed, Itachi turned to Sasuke, who appeared to be shooting a glare towards him. Itachi returned a stern look. "I am currently concerned more on the facts that your wolf has become irrational as of late otouto. I am not sure what had caused it to become unresponsive and run several miles in an unknown direction. So far the only reasonable explanation is that your wolf is impatient to mate." Sasuke snorted loudly. "All the better to move forward with your betrothed otouto, complete the meetings so the mating ritual can be scheduled."

"Care to explain the situation outside earlier nii-san? With Haku-kun," Sasuke grunted out, as he flipped a page on the large book, pretending to go over the words.

Itachi leaned forward in his chair, his hands folded together on the table. "Otouto, its my job to ensure that the betrothed meetings go smoothly as to not upset the other clan. I certainly had not expected to come across Haku-kun quivering in fear from your lost temper. I could not have that omega coming back in fear to Orochimaru." Itachi rose to stand, clearly irritated at Sasuke. "As clan head, I expect the best from you otouto, that goes for your duty to your _mate_ as well," he gave out an irritated snort. "Now, Haku has most likely calmed down, please tend to him before dinner. I will continue on with sorting out what we discussed earlier." He grabbed his notebook and headed towards the library door. He hesitated at the door before speaking, "best to get Naruto out of your head otouto, I seen how smitten you were with him earlier last week." He cracked a smirk that he knew Sasuke couldn't see and quickly ducked through the door before the stationary his brother threw at him could hit him.

Sasuke shook his fists on his side as he stomped over to door to pick up the pens he threw at the door. To think that he could be experiencing an out of control rut, a highly emotional hormonal wolf and of course a bastard of a brother, had him pulling his locks and dragging his palms across his face. He flopped down on one of the arm chairs, his palm flexing a continuous pulse as he thought of the past week. _'There has to be a more logical reasoning other than a pubescent wolf!'_ His mind wandered to the dream he had this morning. He felt his lips curling up into a small smile as he reminisced of the feelings that overwhelmed his senses. Who was she? He could almost feel the warmth of her body, smell her scent and feel the tingle from her lips. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _'Yes, the feelings were amazing, but who is she?'_ He took in the memories and felt the heat spread in his chest. A desire to hold tight, bask in her warmth and love, and protect everything about her seeped into his senses. His alpha sparked up, Sasuke could not ever recall ever sensing something so emotionally pure. The alpha in him released a strong desire of want and possessiveness and Sasuke let it. Its all he could do until he could figure out… _who are you?_

=======intermission========

Naruto laid on his side in the small room while his eyes held a stare at the far grey concrete wall. He woke in a place with no memory of how he got there and it felt as if there was zings of electricity were running through his veins, was the best way he could describe. His muscles were aching, and his body felt as if it was heating up every other moment. He wanted to get up and start pounding on the metal door in the corner, but the dizziness as soon as he sat up had him near fainting and nauseous. He grabbed the side of the cot he woke on and took gasps of air to ensure he didn't pass out. His body began to heat up, the muscle cramps began all over and he was forced to fall back upon the cot. He had no clothing other than a pair of briefs and a bunch of wool blankets to cover up in. ' _Not that it helped any, since he was sweating buckets as it was!'_ he screamed at himself. He decided not to call out, knowing that he was obviously a prisoner, and whoever wanted him would eventually come. No, it was better to try and retain what energy he had so he could kick whoever's ass that would dare come through the door. Unfortunately, with his current situation, he doubted he could make a run through the door, let alone fight off anyone. He curled up into himself some more and pressed his palm upon his forehead. The symptoms seemed to get stronger, and he struggled to keep himself awake.

 _"Report."_

 _"The specimen has been awake for a couple hours sir, and we were going to see about taking it some food and water," was the response. "Its body temperature has been on a steady rise, approximately 2 degrees an hour and it is showing signs of secretions. We have injected the suppressant and it appears to be successfully holding."_

 _"Prepare for the first set of testing, food and water can wait, I want the samples to be as pure as possible."_

 _"Yes sir."_

Naruto's eyelids felt heavy. He heard the unmistakable sound of a door unlocking and opening. With effort, he managed to lift his eyelids and make out blurry figures in white coming towards him. He slightly panicked, but his head was so fuzzy, his muscles burned from pain that he could only open his lips slightly, to squeak out a "wha-". The figures came to his side and forced him to sit up. He was hit with an onslaught of dizziness as he struggled slightly against the holds but lacked the strength to fight. He allowed the figures to lift him to his feet, and they dragged his heavy body to a wheelchair. As his head lolled about, he again tried to open his mouth and speak, only to hear small grunts. He closed his eyes again, helpless against the dizziness and his overheating body.

Blue eyes peeked through heavy eyelids again when he felt himself being lifted onto a flat surface. The lights were bright, causing him to squint and let out a hiss. He began to struggle as he felt his arms and legs being restrained. His shook his head, fighting the dizziness as he began to inwardly panic. He panted heavily as his body core felt as if it was near melting and his skin was hyper sensitive. Something was pressing at various areas of his body and each area felt electrified that he ground his teeth and bit back the urge to cry out at each touch. _'Wha-what's h-happening…'_ He struggled again at the restraints, to find the hold firm.

"Prepare the areas with the antiseptic. It's hitting the peak," a voice reached Naruto's ears. He turned his head to the sound and forced his eyes to open against the brightness. The figure he saw had a white drape over its head, mask over the front and wide glasses. The figure hesitated slightly and looked back at Naruto. Naruto's mouth fell open as he struggled to focus his eyes on the figure. The figure turned, "The suppressant is still holding, lets get started."

Naruto's body spasmed into a rigid state against the restraints, his head arched back hard as his mouth opened and wailed a piercing scream.

======-intermission=======

Sasuke made his way up the stairs to the guest wing where he expected to find Haku. His mind still relishing in the thoughts of his dream, he noted that Suigetsu was standing outside the door of where his intended mate was staying. He walked straight up to the silver haired beta and stood nose to nose. His black irises bore into the purple eyed man, challenging him to dare make a move. "Move." The command was simple.

Suigetsu raised a brow and smirked at Sasuke. He then folded his arms, showing his intent of not moving. A sharp snort was given as well as a sneer.

"Move before I make you," Sasuke responded with a growl.

"You don't scare me _Uchiha,_ " Suigetsu responded through hissed teeth. "From what I heard, you aren't getting in there until Orochimaru-sama comes back and hears the full report from me." Suigetsu bent his head forward slightly as he spit out his warning.

"I don't recall this being your business, _beta_ ," Sasuke voiced out with venom. "Be the good little _lap dog_ you are and go fetch yourself a bone, before I have you neutered for insubordination." Sasuke glared hard at Suigetsu with his eyes flaring red and his lips curling into a snarl. His chest inches from Suigetsu.

Suigetsu ground his teeth, he had no choice. Without breaking eye contact, he stepped back and to the side, allowing access to the closed door. Sasuke snorted a smirk at him before knocking a few times and announcing his entrance as he entered the room.

He found Haku kneeled on the floor, forehead to the floor and hands neatly folded over his head. Sasuke inwardly cringed. Obviously Haku was still fearful of him to display such submission. Sasuke took a seat on an arm chair as close to Haku as possible. "Rise Haku-kun," he requested as gently as possible to the best of his ability really. Haku slowly rose as smoothly as a flower rising up from the ground, his graceful moves were appreciated by Sasuke. Sasuke again noted to himself that Haku really was a pretty omega. Haku remained with his head bowed, hands folded neatly on his lap, kneeling on the floor. Sasuke let out a breath, blowing his bangs up briefly. "Haku-kun, accept my apology for snapping at you earlier," Sasuke started with. He decided to release a calming scent to show his sincerity and waited. Several minutes passed before Haku gave a slight nod. Sasuke released a breath and relaxed his shoulders. "Allow me accompany you to dinner Haku-kun," he spoke as he stood up and took a few steps towards the tiny omega. "Then perhaps afterwards I can show you the library?" Haku rose to his feet, as graceful as before and stood before Sasuke. Sasuke hummed an approval and began to walk towards the door, hearing Haku shuffle quietly behind him.

Itachi sat at the of the dining table as Sasuke guided Haku in. Suigetsu was already seated to the left of Itachi, and he nodded slightly towards Sasuke as he held a chair out and lead Haku to sit beside him on Itachi's right. Dinner went on with small chit chat between Itachi and Sasuke. Suigetsu held a snarl on his face as he ate dinner. Sasuke tried to small talk with Haku, only to be met with small nods. Itachi was proud of his otouto for moving forward in his role and suspected it would be some time before the omega was comfortable in their presence. He hoped that when Orochimaru and his beta left, the small omega would open up and _bloom_. Until then…Itachi inwardly sighed.

After dinner, Sasuke guided Haku from the dining room, informing Itachi that they were going to the library. Suigetsu moved to follow until Itachi stopped him. "Their bonding needs to be strengthened Suigetsu-kun, there is no need to follow." Suigetsu halted mid rise, giving Itachi a blank look, before he settled back into his seat. "I trust Orochimaru-sama is still away on business?" Itachi decided to converse with the beta. He grabbed his small cup of coffee while eyeing Suigetsu, his eyes beckoning an answer.

"Orochimaru-sama called to say that he would most likely be returning late or tomorrow morning Itachi-sama," Suigetsu dryly answered. His fingers tapping at his water glass.

"Hn," Itachi nodded while sipping at his coffee. "I didn't realize he had any business in our area. I assume they focus around his developmental research?"

"You could say that," Suigetsu huffed slightly. "He has several successful labs in all parts of the world, and its no wonder that Orochimaru-sama is a highly respected superior in his field. He is approached on a regular basis by emperors, political figures, even kings, just looking to spend time with him." Suigetsu spoke with a slight sneer as he taunted the knowledge. "Can't say I blame 'em," he continued on, "since I've seen how prodigious his labs work." Itachi raised a brow. "And all them specimens he's got, well lets just say there isn't anything that Orochimaru-sama can't get for his work!" Suigetsu nodded his head firmly and snorted, obviously very proud of his alpha.

"Well, it sounds that his success is quite becoming. I certainly hope he treats you well," Itachi preened the words at Suigetsu, "I would hate for Orochimaru-sama to—say _lose_ such an important beta as yourself to a rival company."

Suigetsu slapped his palm on the table and his purple eyes sparked. "Damn rights! I collect important information so he is able to locate and collect prime product!" He waved his arm out to express his words. "It was me you know," Suigetsu leaned into the table, pointing his own finger to his chest, tapping it proudly, "me! Me that found the information on the kitsune and where to find him!" Suigetsu then started tapping his pointed finger hard on the table as he continued to stare at Itachi, his eyes practically glowing with pride. "Shit, without me…" his words trailed off as he leaned back on his chair, "I doubt anyone is as good a tracker as me!" He blew a breath of air from his lips while crossing his arms, "Orochimaru-sama is lucky to have me, hmph!" With that, Suigetsu grabbed his water glass and took large a swallow. His cheeks were flushed from his speech as he set the near empty glass of water down, his eyes focused on the condensation dripping from the edges.

"I can see how valuable you are Suigetsu-kun and I certainly think that someone of your _talents_ would also benefit my team," Itachi responded, his voice dripping with charm at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu glanced up, his purple eyes widening slightly before his lips curled up into a shark like grin. "You couldn't afford me Itachi-sama and I don't care to work for snobs!" He barked out a laugh. He slapped his hand on the table again and stood, "I'll take my leave now Itachi-sama and wait for Haku-kun's return in our quarters. Thank you for dinner." He bowed respectively at Itachi and waited for approval. Itachi hummed his approval and watched Suigetsu stroll out of the dining room.

Itachi sipped at his coffee watching the door quietly click close. _'Kitsune hmm…where have I seen that name before…'_ He pulled out his notebook to reflect on his research. He fingered through the pages, eyes skimming the words. "Of course…" he murmured to himself as he skimmed the page. "The stories speak of a trickster demon…" Itachi closed his notebook and stood from his chair. Placing his notebook in his pocket, he left the dining room swiftly and quietly. He needed to research.

Itachi entered the library and his senses were slapped hard with sage and mint. His alpha reared its head in interest immediately and Itachi felt the air being sucked out of him. He had to grab the door handle to keep his balance, as the sudden loss of air had him dizzy. His alpha vibrated within him, buzzing anxiety through his system and Itachi's hand went to his chest quickly. _'Holy hell, w-what is this?'_ He struggled to keep his composure while trying to catch his breath.

"Itachi!" A baritone resonate voice called out, sounding surprised. Itachi felt the presence of his brother suddenly by his side, helping him to stand straight and guiding him to a chair. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he guided Itachi to sit.

Itachi rubbed his temples briefly before looking up at Sasuke's worried expression. "Yes, otouto, thank you, I'm fine. I just felt dizzy for a moment, that's all." He waved his hand about in a callous way. Sasuke didn't look convinced. Itachi sighed heavily, "I'm tired that's all. I just wanted to investigate something I happened to come across before I retire for the evening. But," he hesitated as he looked around Sasuke, "where is Haku-kun?"

"He is at the other end by the fireplace, looking at various types of flower photos," Sasuke motioned with his head in the direction. "What is it you have discovered?" he asked as he took the seat closest to Itachi.

Itachi chuckled softly, "that Suigetsu is loose lipped." Sasuke sat up suddenly, throwing Itachi a disgusted look. Itachi chuckled again and shook his head. "I certainly hope you aren't thinking what I think you are? I'm meaning," he lowered his voice slightly, "that he will talk given the right—motivation, so to speak." Itachi lowered his head slightly, his eyes asking Sasuke if he understood. Sasuke responded with a nod. "I shall not discuss at this time," he shifted his eyes towards the direction of Haku, "but I will update you with my findings."

"Fine, but don't think you can just blow off what just happened nii-san," Sasuke gave a scolded tone along with a sturdy look that meant what he said as he stood. He hesitated before turning and walking away, "I'll tend to Haku-kun, get some rest." Itachi just smirked in response.

=========intermission=======

"How was the extraction this round?"

"Excellent sir. With the new suppressant able to conceal the force, we were able to achieve a substantial amount. The healing process is substantially slower than in was in the past, but I believe the suppressant in the body has attributed to that."

"Excellent. Run the samples through and set a time to collect more in 48 hours."

"Yes sir."

The pain was pulsing through his entire being and he didn't dare move for movement meant higher pain. Not that he had the energy to… He squinted his eyelids together as he felt the anguish of tears wanting to fall. _Why? Why was this happening to him? Why? What did he do to deserve this? Didn't he deserve better?_ He ground his teeth together as his tried to breath through the pain. His senses felt fuzzy, a loud ringing in his ears blocked out any sound. He refused to open his eyes, terrified of what he would see around him or what was left of him. He slowly moved his fingers, as the joints ached he felt them tremble uncontrollably. He felt himself whimper and tears slick down his cheeks. _Kill me…just kill me…_

 _…she fell to her knees, blood falling from her chest, her eyes wide not with fear, but with love focused on him. He felt the anguish and pain ripping through him as he was forced to watch as she slipped away into the darkness… the area flickered like a broken movie reel…_

 _…single lights focused in one area of a room…he was in a darkened room, standing in the shadows of the corner. ***drip…drip*** A man clad in white scrubs was bending over a stretcher, his shoulders and arms moved about over the figure on the table. He could see fabric covering the figure, but the silhouette couldn't hide what was beneath, he could instantly recognize human legs. The lights flickered slightly before the man in scrubs moved to the side, moving to the lower half of the body. Horror overcame his senses as large blue eyes from the woman on the table focused on him, wide in terror…the mouth open in a wide O as her cracked lips quivered, but no sound came out…dull yellow hair was tussled around the head and strewn with steaks of blood. He stepped back in shock as the woman's arm reached out…her fingers trembling as she stretched out towards him as if begging for him. As the light flickered, the man clad in scrubs continued to move about the body. He watched frozen in grief as the wide blue eyes that expressed fear began to turn grey, blood began to trickle from the corner of her eyes, the hair line, the arms… he felt himself wail in agony as the arm fell limp, the eyes became colourless and the lights flickered like a broken movie reel…_

 _…he was in a forest, it was night, moonlight poked through the overhead canopy of trees. The sound of sniffling had him turn his head towards the sound, to see a small figure against a tree. The small child's head was tucked between its knees, hiding the face. Small arms wrapped around the small legs and feathered yellow hair was all one could see, with bits of leaves and twigs trapped within its strands. The sniffling was muffled from under the hair. He stepped cautiously forward, bending down to one knee to see more closely. The small figure wore but a simple night garment and no shoes… ***snap…snap*** The sound came from all around. The small figure whimpered and pulled more into itself. He felt his own heartrate quicken with uneasiness as he looked around into the darkness. ***snap…snap…snap*** The sounds quickened and multiplied all around as the unmistakable sound of snarls began to fill the air. His eyes roamed the darkness and he gasped as several red eyes began to appear. Whimpering from the small child behind him intensified as the area began to become filled with red eyes, appearing one right after another, filling up every blackened space. It became brighter that he held his arm up to shield his eyes. The whimpers from the child stopped. He turned to look at the small child only to be met with wide blue eyes shimmering with tears focused on him. He gasped a breath and felt himself stumble backwards, as the eyes silently pleaded at him and the tears began to tumble down the cheeks. The small lips quivered but no sounds came forth. The snarls intensified all around as the red lights began to brighten and fog the space. He felt himself howl with misery as he watched the small yellow haired child's hand stretch out towards him, the fingers trembling, the blue eyes began to fade to grey as the red fog enveloped him, sucking them into darkness... the area flickered like a broken movie reel…_

 _…a room…again…he felt his heart clench with pain, how much more torture must he endure!? He didn't want to open his eyes and look… the lights flickered… he now saw several scrub clad figures around a stretcher…no…no he couldn't see this again…but he couldn't stop himself from stepping to the side to see. Short yellow hair covered the head that was slightly tilted back, his mouth was gaping but no sounds escaped. He could see his eyes were open, looking straight up but appeared void. His head wiggled up and down, causing the yellow hair to wave slightly and he instantly wanted to vomit. He realized that the movement was caused by the scrub clad figures shoving instruments vigorously in and out of his body, under the skin, through holes in his body, he couldn't look anymore. He felt the flame of rage spark within and he instantly began to nurse it. He looked back up to the site to find wide blue eyes, flickering from blue to red, focused on him. His mouth was hung open limply as his head was still being pushed up and down due to the figures violating his body with various instruments. But the eyes, wide and beautiful, held him in place and he saw the tears of blood begin to trickle. The rage began to rise within him, his body began to tremble, fists clenched hard as he felt the fury bloom within his chest. His alpha wolf clawed to the surface, nursing the rage as the blonde's hand stretched out towards him, fingers trembling…and he felt the eruption of anger pulse through him and encase him in darkness…_

Itachi slammed open the door to Sasuke's room when he heard the piercing wail. His heart pounded as his alpha recognized the cry of his little brother. Sasuke was kneeling on his bed, his back arched backwards, his head tilted up to the ceiling, his arms sprayed out and the howling cries flew from his lips. His body was surrounded by what appeared to be a gale of wind, circling around and up Sasuke's body while the screams continued. Itachi was shocked at the site, movement wouldn't come. His alpha roared in agony and slammed against Itachi's mind, pushing and demanding hard to be released. As Itachi came to his senses, thanks to his wolf, he moved towards the bed, only to be hit with an invisible force that slammed him into the bedroom wall. Itachi saw stars as he felt the force of the wall knock the wind out of him. _'W-what the-,"_ he held his head, to stop the dizziness in his head before he noticed Jugo come into the room. He watched as Jugo made for the bed but he too was hit was the same invisible force and was slammed into the bedroom wall. The room shuddered with the force of the swirling winds that surrounded Sasuke's form and the cries of misery that continued to radiate from him. The intensity of the situation had Itachi wide eyed and confused on what to do next.

"Itachi-sama! What happened!?" Jugo yelled over the noise as he crawled his way to where Itachi was still sitting on the floor against the wall. He moved to help Itachi stand up.

As Itachi rose, his eyes wide were wide with questions as he shook his head at Jugo. "I—I…" he began, but couldn't find the words. Both looked to the door as Karin came running in.

"What the hell!? Oh my god!" Karin gasped out as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Stop!" Jugo and Itachi yelled together. Karin stopped mid-step as she turned to the two men. She then hurried towards them, grasping Jugo's arm.

"What the fuck!" she yelled over the screams and wind. "What's happening—," she was cut off as the noise suddenly just stopped. The three turned their heads quickly towards the bed to see Sasuke's form collapse on the bed.

Itachi was the first to run, launching himself onto the large bed and placing his hand on Sasuke's chest, the other on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke was unconscious but breathing. Itachi breathed out a breath of relief as he felt Sasuke's heart beat beating wildly but strong in his chest. He closed his eyes as he cupped Sasuke's head, concentrating.

Jugo and Karin were quiet as they watched Itachi hover over Sasuke. They knew their alpha was assessing Sasuke and his wolf. For several minutes they hardly breathed until Itachi's eyes opened and he sat back on his knees. Sasuke remained still, but they could see his chest rise and fall, indicating he was in deep sleep.

"Agony, irritation, pain, distress…that's all I could translate," Itachi softly spoke, his voice laced with sorrow. Itachi softly ran the palm of his hand over Sasuke's forehead, through the black thick locks of hair. _'Otouto…what's happening? W-what can I do?'_ Itachi thought and he frowned sadly as he stroked his little brother's hair. Sasuke stirred slightly at the touch.

Black orbs opened wide and suddenly Sasuke sat up and grabbed Itachi. He hugged him tight and Itachi could feel him trembling. Itachi held Sasuke and brought a hand to the crown of his head and began to stroke his hair. "Otouto, I'm here…" he whispered softly. "Tell me," he pushed gently. Itachi did not notice that Jugo and Karin slipped out of the room to give the brothers privacy.

"N-need – nii-san…," Sasuke chocked out words into Itachi's neck. "…her—him… need…. s-save… p-pleas—," Sasuke continued to tremble against Itachi, mumbling the words but not full sentences.

Itachi began to rock Sasuke, listening closely as Sasuke struggled to release words. Shortly afterwards, Sasuke fell into sleep and Itachi laid him softly, tucking him in. He watched Sasuke sleep for close to an hour before feeling secure enough to see nothing else was going to happen. He made his way back to his room, where he picked up his notebook. He made the notes of what he could make out what Sasuke was speaking, what he could decipher from Sasuke's wolf and what he had witnessed. There were to many questions now from the past few events that had been happening with Sasuke's wolf. _Could he really just mark it off as rut or time to mate?_ It would seem when Haku-kun arrived, Sasuke's wolf began to Itachi would think that Sasuke's wolf was eager to be mated, but now he wasn't so sure. _Could I be reading Sasuke's wolf opposite of what I had originally assessed?_ He sighed as he placed his notebook back in the side desk drawer. He had a lot to go over.

=======-XOXOXO======

Wednesday morning came and Karin was slowly going out of her mind. She still had no contact from Naruto, his phone now went to a recording stating that the phone could no longer receive calls and text messages went unread. She chewed her nails at her desk, staring at her text messages. She wouldn't believe that Naruto would ghost her, he didn't seem that type of guy. Her last text messages to him were the Saturday morning, after their night out on Friday. Sure that was only four days ago, but in the texting world, that was considered weeks! The small beta worried on her bottom lip as she placed her phone back into her purse. She decided she would drop by his work and home later today.

Karin walked into the small publishing company, noting that she made it before the office began to close for the day. She made her way to the administrative desk to see someone that was familiar. _'That's the guy from the bar the other night…what was his name? Koby? Jiba? Keith?'_ She racked her brain as she approached the larger brunette man who appeared to be chatting it up with the administrative assistant. As she came up behind him she was hit with a familiar scent. _'Shit! He's an alpha! Damn…funny I didn't notice it that night, but…maybe the alcohol had something to do with it…'_ She stopped behind him and cleared her throat. The burley man stood tall before turning around, his dark brown eyes glancing down to see who made the noise. His eyes settled down on the radiant red hair and his face relaxed into a large grin.

"Why hello there! Can I help you?" his gruff voice boomed out with a smile.

"I'm here for my friend, can you tell me if he is in today?" Karin twirled a lock of her hair with her fingers, playing innocent maiden as she gave a small smile. _'Phht, alphas are too easy.' She mentally snickered._

The brunette crossed his arms and leaned to the side. "Well I can sure as hell try! Who's your friend Miss…?" He trailed off as he tilted his head slightly, as if trying to coax an answer.

"My friend is Naruto," Karin decided not to share her name and responded with a slight flirt to her voice. She opened her green eyes wid as she looked up to the brown eyed man and gave a slight flutter of her eyelids.

The brunette stood tall quickly, his eyes widened for a fraction as he flickered his eyes to the left and right. "Ah, w-well," he stuttered slightly as he brought a finger up to his chin. "hmm…what department is he in?" He flashed her the fakest grin Karin had ever seen.

 _'Something is off on this guy. His scent is off to…'_ she thought to herself as she tilted her head slightly and fluttered her eyelashes again. She put her own finger to her lips and feigned a look as if she was trying to remember, "Well…uhh.. I think he was with an editor or something. But he is tall," she held her arm up to the man's forehead, "and has blond hair." She then pulled on her locks when she explained Naruto's hair colour.

The brunette chortled loudly. "Well Miss, I'm not sure, is he new around here?" The bulky brunette put his hands on his hips, "perhaps a cute little ' _b-bomb'_ like you can talk about it over dinner?" He leaned forward slightly and winked at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Karin mentally gagged. _'What the hell kinda pick up line is that?'_ He knew what she was, obviously since he was an alpha. The name 'b-bomb' was a stupid pet name that alpha's thought they could call a beta wolf in public, discreetly. _'He's lying, I know it! Well perhaps then…'_ Karen opened her mouth in a small 'oh' and widened her eyes. She pushed her glasses up her nose and gave him an innocent smile. "What? Little old me? Why would an _'a-class'_ guy like you wanna take me to dinner?" Karin gave a little pout of her lips. _'Ugh, alphas are such egotistical assholes,'_ Karin felt like strangling herself as she let the man know she knew what he was with the pet name pompous alphas purred over, 'a-class'.

"Name's Kiba Miss…?" Kiba trailed off, this time expecting Karin to answer.

"Trina," Karin decided to answer. She didn't know if Kiba would remember her from the bar last Saturday night and if she was right about him lying about Naruto, she needed to play her cards straight.

"Well Miss Trina, that's a pretty name. Can I have your number so I can pick you up for dinner, say…tonight at eight?" The burly man named Kiba flashed Karin a smile.

Karin mentally rolled her eyes at the blatant flirting. She played shy by lowering her eyes and nodding yes. He offered his phone and she took it, entering in her number. He flashed her another grin as she handed back his phone. "But, I still don't know if my friend is still here," she frowned a little while giving him a sad look.

"Hold on, I'll ask the admin," he placed a hand on her arm and gave her a small reassuring squeeze. He turned around and took the few steps to the administrative desk. She watched him as he leaned over the desk to talk close to the woman seated. The woman shook her head at Kiba and he came back towards Karin. Karin twiddled her hair with a finger and pretended to be looking at other things. "Sorry Trina, the admin said he was home sick today. Maybe he'll be in tomorrow for you too see!" Kiba again flashed another fake smile and Karin just gave him a nod and a smile. "Okay, well I gotta get going and I'll call you later for your address to pick you up!" He gave her a wink and click of his lips before he turned off towards the elevators. He gave a wave as he entered the elevators.

 _'I know he's hiding something,'_ Karin thought as she made her way out of the building _. 'Naruto, where are you? Please be safe.'_ She decided to drop by his apartment to check again. Though she had this horrible feeling that he still wasn't going to be there.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, you know this is BL and there is gonna be that in this story, so I am reminding you all, serious love action is gonna happen in this story. It just may pop up in random chapters when you least expect it *wink*

Most special mentions to the authors I beta for that continue to sprinkle me with muse juice. Many hugs and sloppy kisses for you guys!

And HOLY MOLDY BREAD! I had no idea that writing stories took this long! This baby I been working on for a year! I'm somewhat flabergasted :D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi was in the library, hovering over his notes, several volumes of books opened in various areas on the table where he stood. After last nights episode in Sasuke's room, he knew he must be overlooking something. As he compiled his notes, he noted that Orochimaru had not returned yet. Not that would ever be something that he would worry over, but after Suigetsu's slip of the tongue after dinner combined with Sasuke's dramatic event, he had that inner nagging feeling that something was peculiar.

As expected, Sasuke was still sleeping heavy this morning and Itachi thought it better to let him rest. Itachi would have to pick his brain when he awoke, so may as let the poor pup rest up. He had suggested after breakfast to Suigetsu to take Haku for a walk in the forest this morning while he tended to some work and let Sasuke sleep. With Suigetsu's shrug of the shoulders, Itachi pointed them in the direction of what paths to take to the forest and informed Jugo that he should follow closely to ensure they didn't get "lost".

As Itachi busied himself hovering over the novels, Sasuke made his way into the library. "Glad your awake otouto, we have much to discuss," Itachi spoke out without looking up from the books. "I hope to get as much information gathered before Orochimaru-sama returns."

Sasuke slipped into a seat at the table across from where Itachi was hovering over the various books. "Hn," he responded quietly. Itachi looked up at him, seeing Sasuke focus on the tabletop and nothing else.

"What do you remember from last night otouto?" Itachi then decided to sit, grabbing his notebook closer to him.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. "The dreams I had. It was like I was there – and—and just watching what was happening to them." He put an elbow up on the tabletop, pressing his forehead into one of his palms. "And I was helpless. She… he… was begging me to save her – or him… there was different scenes—but— but at each time…" Sasuke clenched his teeth. He could feel the irritation rising as he felt that he had failed that—that person. He pushed his palms through his dark locks and pulled hard on his hair. "It left me feeling – like – like a complete and utter failure!" He growled out as he brought both fists down and slammed the tabletop.

Itachi frowned slightly as he seen the helplessness in Sasuke's eyes. _'He looks so defeated…'_

"I was so angry—so angry seeing what they were doing to her – and him! I—I couldn't watch anymore. I remember feeling so disgusted with what was happening, I felt the anger grow. I-I let it take over…and I don't know anymore. I woke up feeling exhausted."

"Interesting," Itachi muttered while he wrote in his book. "Remember any details of the dreams? Every detail, tell me."

=========intermission=========

After Itachi had taken the information from Sasuke, he sent a reluctant Sasuke to attend to Haku. Naturally Sasuke was full of questions and wanted answers immediately but Itachi managed to quell his impatient behaviour but letting him know that he was going to research and will let him know as soon as he has answers. Itachi sighed and called for some tea while he reviewed the notes. Thinking about the kitsune comment, he moved to find more information on this folklore.

As he suspected, the kitsune was a creature that was deemed a trickster in several stories, but also quite intelligent beings and possessing magical abilities. Though there were several stories and write ups on different types of kitsunes, mainly each culture had their own beliefs, but the matter of all was the same. An intelligent being, magical and could either grant fortune or misfortune. Closing his notebook, Itachi leaned back in his chair and began his habit of stroking his chin in thought. _'If Orochimaru believes such a mythical creature could exist…'_ Itachi scoffed to himself. Why couldn't it? After all, were they not werewolves themselves? But if he really had his hands on such a creature, what is he hoping to gain. Itachi shuddered suddenly. Orochimaru was known for his _research_ and being skilled in physical sciences and genetics, naturally a man like that would be eager to jump at the chance to have such a creature that has only been known to be mythical. _'And could he actually have one? As Suigetsu suggested, he found such a creature. He certainly seemed sure of himself.'_ With this new information, did this have connection with the most recent events?

Itachi pulled at the clan's books regarding werewolf genetics. He chuckled to himself thinking about how as a young pup he would have to sit and listen to his master's teachings about male, females, alpha, beta and omega wolves. He recalls being bored to tears. After all, he knew he was alpha and he was next in line for the clan, in other words, he was a smart assed little prick with a swelled head. The times he enjoyed the most were the tales of becoming a leader and mate from his mother instead. Itachi smiled to himself as he thought to the days of his mother would sit with him either at her vanity or bed, speaking of stories or teachings.

 _'And when you come across your destined mate, your wolf and your heart will call out in joy. It's the most amazing feeling that one simply cannot ignore, for nature will not allow it. Do you understand musuko?'_

Itachi blinked suddenly and sat up strait at the memory. A word that he has not heard in several years and for sure from only the lips of his departed mother. _Destined._ Could it be the clan has been ruled by arranged marriages for so long that terms such as a destined mate have been forgotten?

Going over the notes of Sasuke explaining his dreams, every person was blue eyed, blond and being victimized to the hilt. Did Sasuke feel defeated because he couldn't save them or was there a connection between him and these people. Or did Sasuke's subconscious bring blue eyes and blond hair because of his interest in Naruto. _'I seem to be coming up with more questions than answers otouto,'_ he thought to himself.

===========intermission=========

Later in the day, Karin pulled up to the Uchiha household after checking in on Naruto's place, only to confirm her fears. He wasn't there, and none of his neighbors had seen him for the past couple days. His cell phone still wasn't connecting and no change in the text messages. As she slid through the open door, she was met up with Suigetsu and Haku.

"Hey beautiful, what's cooking?" Suigetsu waggled his eyebrows at her. Haku was standing behind him, his head bowed and not moving, as per usual.

Karin wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "You're still here? Your stinking up the place fish lips!" Karin shuffled her way around him. "Hi Haku-kun," she waved at the little omega as she went by.

"Aw baby! You know once you taste this dish you will never go back!" Suigetsu hollered out at the retreating Karin. Suigetsu laughed as Karin flipped him the bird while walking away. "Yup, she loves me Haku," he grinned as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth quickly. "It's only a matter of time before she will be kneeling before me, begging for me to take her." Haku released a small quiet hum that only Suigetsu could hear.

Karin checked her phone, her heels clacking on the floor while walking down one of the long corridors. Kiba had texted asking for her address so he could pick her up. _'Ah shit, I forgot he wanted to do that.'_ She responded that she needed to run an errand and he could pick her up at the mall. She couldn't have him coming to the Uchiha residence. She made her way to her room to get ready. She contemplated letting Itachi know what she was up to, but decided against it, since he stated to come to him when she had some solid evidence. She dolled herself up and informed Jugo that she was heading out for dinner.

Kiba didn't ask any questions about meeting her at the mall and Karin was thankful for that. They were situated at a quiet little restaurant, tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the busier areas in the city. Their table was a quaint two seater, the menu decent and Karin sipped on a glass of white wine. The silence was awkward and Karin wondered if he was always like this.

"So, Kiba, what is it that you do for Freelance Fox?" Karin began the conversation, tired of the silence.

"Developing and marketing, not much movement in that area. We spend so much time at our desks sometimes I forget what the outside looks like!" Kiba released a chuckle at his joke. Karin just forced a smile. "What about you, what is it you do?" He gave a general interested look her way.

"Oh nothing special, just staff management," she responded with a half smile and a wave of her hand.

"Did you have a work plan set out for you?" Kiba winked at her.

"A what?" Karin asked, honestly confused on what Kiba was talking about.

Kiba lowered his voice and leaned in close to Karin from across the table. "Did the council have an internship set up for you at all? The council helped my family out with schooling and then finding work, that's how I started at Freelance, as an internship."

Karin's eyes widened. She had never heard such things before, especially not from the council. She grew up learning that the council enjoyed flaunting its findings to each other, trying to out due each other, spending money on experiments to _enhance_ their packs and taking all the _necessary precautions_ to ensure their region was not discovered by humans. "No, I found my employment on my own, haven't needed assistance really. Went to college then found work," she shrugged and masked her surprise about this information about council.

"Woah! You must have an awesome family, or pack that is," he exclaimed quietly, ensuring he wasn't heard. Kiba gave her a smile as he sipped at his pop. "Who's your family?"

"Oh, we just met, I'm not comfortable sharing that information just yet," Karin responded smoothly. Just then she was thankful that the food arrived interrupting their conversation.

"So how do you know Naruto?" Kiba asked between bites.

"We met when he moved to the city awhile back, he is very nice and I enjoy his company," Karin responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, so…are you an item?" Kiba had this look of worry on his face Karin concluded.

Karin flashed a flirty smile at him, "oh no. Naruto is cute and all, but definitely not my type!" She chuckled slightly. "I enjoy the more buff, superior type alpha. One who knows what he wants and works his ass off to get it." She flicked her wrist to emphasize her point. "And of course, he would have to be the dedicated family man, you know?" She winked at him for emphases.

Kiba relaxed his stance and gave a wide grin as he continued to eat, appearing to be satisfied with the response from Karin. The dinner carried on with out much success of Karin finding out any other information out of Kiba. Karin worried her bottom lip as Kiba drove her back to her car. "Is something bothering you?" Karin gasped slightly as she was surprised by the question. She was so focused on what had happened to Naruto she didn't realize she had gone silent. Kiba pulled into the mall parking lot, stopping at Karin's car.

"I'm just worried about my friend. I haven't heard from him for a few days and that isn't like him." Karin threw a desperate look in Kiba's direction.

Kiba seemed to think for a moment, as he turned sideways in his seat, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Tell ya what, I'll check tomorrow at work and if he's there I'll let ya know." He threw a grin at her.

Karin threw him a dazzling smile. "That would be appreciated thank you Kiba. And thanks for dinner, I enjoyed it," she said in her most innocent voice ever. If she were to find out anymore information, she may have to attend to this Kiba more than a few times. She leaned over and tapped her palm on Kiba's hand to emphasize her point.

"I would like to do this again. Perhaps this weekend…?" Kiba trailed off. He looked like a little kid, worried he's about to get slapped if he gives the wrong impression.

Karin gave Kiba's hand a squeeze before opening the door. "Sure, give me a text and I'll see what my schedule is like." She stepped out of the truck and gave a little wave after closing the door. Kiba smiled at her and she watched as he pulled away before hoping into her own car and heading back home. She had some work to do.

============intermission=========

 _…he was walking along a beaten path that was in a meadow. The moon shone brightly overhead. He didn't recognize the place, but he kept walking. He saw the silhouette in the moons rays and instantly knew who it was. He didn't know her name, or where she was from, but he was from his earlier dreams. His heart fluttered with excitement and he felt his wolf yearn to be closer, hold, protect and love. He quickened his pace to reach her. The overwhelming need to shield and protect was pounding through his veins. As he drew close, she turned to face him and he gasped at seeing the sadness in her eyes. He grabbed a hold of her and she placed her hands upon his chest. Large crystal blue eyes shimmering with tears looked up at him and he didn't know if he could handle seeing her in pain. He tried to pull her in close but she continued to keep her hands on his chest and forced him to stay where he was. Her eyes pleaded at him and he started asking 'what's wrong?' with his own eyes._

 _'Save him. He's alone, scared, and giving up. Please Indra, save him…'_

 _'Who?'_

 _She began to step back, her hand grabbing one of his and holding it up to her chest. 'Save him Indra please. You're all he has in the world…please…' She held his hand as she stepped away, her arm stretching out while her fingers remained interlocked with his—her body began to fade into the night. 'Please Indra…save him…he needs you…' And with that she was gone. He felt his heart rip as she disappeared into nothing and his fingers brushed through the night air._

Sasuke woke with a start from the easy chair, his heart still aching but beating fiercely. He had fallen asleep in one of the sitting rooms after he seen to Haku from the forest. And with his night of restless sleep, he was on the edge of exhaustion already before meeting with Haku. But now his wolf was incredibly restless and demanded release. It pushed hard against his mental barriers, agitated and distressed. Sasuke squinted his eyes hard causing tears to stream as he grabbed his head between his hands from the pain that pounded out into his temples. His teeth ground together, grunting out in agony as he fought the pressure his wolf forced upon him. As he slid to the floor on his knees, he couldn't fight the massive power emanating from his wolf and his body began to transform. The room was filled with the sounds of the cracking of his joints, pushing out thick limbs with fur. His arms stretched out forward as the hands fisted into massive paws. His head was thrown back as his chest exploded into a massive black fur mass. His head distorted to develop into a black muzzle, white dripping canines and eyes of red. As the grand blue-black furred wolf stood on all fours and shook heavily, Itachi rushed in to the room.

"Otouto, what—" Itachi stood in wonder as he reached out thru the bond. No response, blocked, once again. It would seem the younger alpha wolf had taken over. He stepped forward, reaching out to touch the wolf. The massive wolf head turned to him, its red eyes clouded as before, but did not show any hostility—it merely looked at him. Itachi continued to move forward, bringing his hand to rest upon the forehead of the wolf. "What troubles you? Please, let me help…" Itachi whispered as he stroked the wolf's forehead. "My otouto struggles—let me help," he purred out to the wolf. The clouded red eyes watched him closely then blinked slowly. The head shook before releasing a wailing howl in the room. The wolf then walked to balcony doors and peered out through the door windows, its nose pointing in a general direction.

Itachi walked up to stand beside the wolf, his fingers running through the silky blue-black fur. "Is there something out there you seek?" The wolf snorted. Itachi moved towards the doors, his fingers releasing the latches holding them closed and pushed the doors open. "Then go. Find what you are seeking and be safe." He stood back from the open doors, giving the wolf a nod.

The wolf sat silent while staring, its heavy breaths was the only thing heard while it was still. Itachi said nothing as he held his gaze on the wolf but held his hand up to the side as Jugo came rushing in. He had heard the howl. The wolf turned his head to look at Itachi, its clouded red eyes boring on him briefly, before turning and leaping out through the doors. The large blacked wolf headed straight into the forest, the late afternoon sun casting a long shadow behind him. Itachi stood on the balcony as Jugo came up behind him.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure? I could also –"

"Not necessary."

"Hai." He bowed. "Orochimaru-sama is scheduled to return shortly."

"Please inform me when he arrives." Itachi dismissed him. Jugo left the room, closing the doors tightly while Itachi continued to stand on the balcony, staring to where he last saw Sasuke. The younger alpha wolf shared feelings of longing, agony and distress with Itachi. This was something deeper than what he could understand at this time, but the wolf within his otouto knew it had to do something, but what? Itachi could only wait.

=========intermission========

Itachi attended Haku's room to escort him to dinner. Since Sasuke had left it was his duty as head alpha of the household to attend to the intended mate of his otouto. He knocked firmly on the door and waited for Suigetsu to answer. As the door cracked open, he was shocked to find round black eyes peering through the door. He was slightly surprised to not find the chaperone, Suigetsu at the door, but pleased to see the beautiful omega. "Ah Haku-kun," Itachi purred out. "Since Sasuke is away, I am here to escort you to dinner." Itachi breathed in the subtle scent of sage and mint that drifted through the door. His alpha purred with excitement. The timid little omega stepped back from the door, head down as he opened the door wider. Itachi pushed the door open and crooked his one arm, gesturing for Haku to place his hand on his elbow. Haku shuffled forward and did so, signaling that he was ready to be escorted. Itachi again inhaled the scent of sage that washed over him, feeling instantly relaxed and practically sedated. _'Such a pleasing scent. Sasuke must be pleased.'_ "I certainly hope you are enjoying your stay Haku-kun," Itachi began to speak as they slowly made their way down the corridor. "I'm sorry Sasuke isn't available, he had some urgent business to attend, but as head alpha, I am more than pleased to attend with you." Itachi nodded and looked over at the small omega shuffling beside him.

"Thank you," a small whisper came from the omega.

Itachi gasped inwardly as the two small words touched him with a temptation that Itachi had never been subjected to before. His alpha rumbled deep within him and sent a shock straight to his cock. Itachi was struck with an urgency to hear more of that soft silky voice. His alpha sent him images of the small omega moaning, panting and mewling as he was pleasured beyond belief. Itachi forced himself to continue to walk normally with the omega down the corridor, not realizing that the alpha within had reared its head and began releasing its own inviting scent.

Haku gasped suddenly as he stopped in his tracks. He felt slammed as he could smell the inviting pheromones coming from Itachi and the small omega began to tremble. Itachi stopped as he drew his head back, closed his eyes and he inhaled deeply. Haku released Itachi's arm at that moment and began to back away from him. Itachi didn't seem to notice just yet that Haku was no longer on his arm, as he continued to inhale deeply, his eyes closed and his face in a half-sedated smile.

Haku shivered as he backed up until he hit a wall. He didn't know what was happening, but his body was suddenly trembling, not in fear, but with hypersensitivity. The clothing he wore made his skin twitch everywhere, the heat doubled in his body so fast that he couldn't catch his breath and couldn't help but pant. He watched the alpha turn to look towards him, his pupils dilated fully black and rimmed with red. The small omega felt his body flush again with heat, his heartbeat quicken and a quivering tingle in his omega entrance. Itachi moved swiftly up to him, placing an arm on either side of his head and dropped his nose into Haku's neck. Haku closed his eyes and shivered as the alpha scraped his teeth along his neck. A small mew escaped his throat and the alpha grunted out an approval. Haku squeezed his knees together as he felt a warm tickle of fluid escape down the back of his thigh and struggled not to buckle under the dizzying alluring scent of the alpha that was currently hovering over him. His omega wolf demanded he submit, begging to be dominated by the strong alpha. "P-please a-alpha—what…" Haku squeaked out as Itachi's hand traced his hip while his nose continued to inhale at his neck. What he was saying please for he had no idea. Haku let out an 'eep' as Itachi wrapped his arm about his waist and suddenly pulled Haku into his body, pressing him into an obvious rock hard bulge behind Itachi's dress robe. The alpha purred loudly while licking at Haku's neck as Itachi's groin rubbed against him. "A-alpha—what…. _Oh!"_ Haku stuttered around the words whispering from his lips into the alpha's ear as he felt the electricity surge through his veins wherever the alpha licked, touched, sniffed.

"What a perfect omega you are, smelling so divine," purred the deep gruff alpha voice into Haku's ear. Itachi ran his fingers through Haku's hair, wrapping his fingers within several strands. He then pulled the hair, forcing Haku's face to look up at his own. Itachi's mind was swimming in lust and was lost in the alpha's mind of desire for the small omega before him. He grinned and licked his lips, looking at the flushed face of the small omega. Haku's eyes were half lidded and fully dilated with heat and desire as he panted out short breaths. "You are so beautiful my little mate," the alpha purred out again, dropping his mouth to taste Haku's lips.

Haku melted into the heated kiss of the alpha. His lips tingled with desire and his body vibrated with need. As the alpha moved his lips to open his own and thrusting his tongue inside, Haku found himself releasing his body to obey the alpha's desires. The alpha's hand grasped the back of his neck, guiding him into the kiss, the other hand of the alpha squeezing his hip and holding him close. The alpha's impressive male package was rubbing against him, urging the omega to release its own desire, and Haku let it. He clutched his fists into the fabric of Itachi's robe as his body began to vibrate and explode with eagerness. His omega wolf was suddenly yearning to impale itself into this alpha and released all the siren calls it could.

Itachi pushed the small omega into the wall, his groin rutting roughly against Haku. His mind was fogged over with the rutting craze of wanting to claim the omega as his own. He grasped the small omega's head as his lips feverishly kissed and tongue tasted the other. His other hand moved around and slipped into the small omega's robes, seeking out the omega's entrance. His finger slipped across the opening and he growled happily as he felt the omega gasp and shudder at the sensation. Braving a little more, Itachi slipped a finger into the slick opening, finding the entrance wet and ready to receive. He growled deeply as his finger slid in with ease that had the omega moaning and panting in response. He thrust his own excitement harder against the timid omega, panting with need as well. The alpha force demanded the omega now and Itachi succumbed to the demands. He raised the omega up into the wall, forcing the smaller legs around his waist. He tore at the robes in order to find the omega entrance, dripping with the omega's natural scented lubricant. The small omega wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders and tilted his head back while Itachi nipped at his neck and collar, gasping and shuddering at the stimulation.

Itachi clenched his hands on each omega ass cheek and growled with desire as his fingertips came into contact again with Haku's entrance. It was warm, inviting, slicked up with a tantalizing scent that the alpha vibrated with urgency. Holding the omega against the wall with one arm, clawed fingers pulled out a hot pulsating alpha cock and readied it at the slick entrance. The omega panted and gasped as the red heated phallic mass of alpha pushed forward, demanding submission of the omega entrance. Itachi opened his mouth and clamped his teeth onto the soft area of the omega's neck as his cock slid into the slick heat of the omega.

Haku's head fell back against the wall as his entrance was breached, taking in a huge breath of surprise and feeling some tears fall. "NNgh…" he released from his lips. His omega wolf cried out in satisfaction as a host of endorphins buzzed throughout the tiny omega body. Haku's body began to tremble as he allowed his omega wolf to take over his mind fully.

The alpha panted out through clenched teeth that were still latched on to the small omega's neck. His hips and ass bent back before propelling forward again, causing the cock to impel deep into the omega's cavern of silk. Each thrust forced a heady breath from the alpha's teeth and released a mewling moan from the omega. Thrusts then began to quicken and the growls increased as Itachi's teeth released the omega's neck and dragged his tongue up the omega's throat, ears and finally lips latched onto Haku's. Delightful moans erupted from both omega and alpha as Itachi began to slam his thick cock into the omega's tight heat. The omega bounced against the wall, panting and gripping onto the alpha, his eyes closed in bliss.

"A-alphaah—ahhh—ahhh…." Haku cried out at each hard thrust as he felt his orgasm pulse through his dainty cock and release his essence behind his robes. His toes curled and legs trembled as his muscles spasmed with pleasurable electricity.

The alpha halted suddenly and pulled Haku away from the wall. The alpha gently put the trembling omega onto the floor while still sheathed within him. Itachi's eyes were still red rimmed as he shifted the omega legs over his arms, folding Haku in half as he plunged his thick girth back into the slick entrance, slapping their skin together. His eyes watched the flushed skinned omega beneath him, his round black eyes half lidded and fogged with lewdness. The alpha within released the desire to possess, inhale, devour, anything to ensure that the omega stayed in Itachi's presence and Itachi found himself pressing harder against the omega, his hips bucking faster. The omega's lips trembled and released mewls of desire and Itachi pushed harder down upon the omegas legs as his release fired out with each stroke. Itachi's eyes rolled up slightly as he continued to thrust his cock deep into the omega, each thrust slowing but each time pumping out his seed. The hot silk omega cavern squeezed each stroke as if trying to draw him in.

Itachi finally slowed to a stop, his thick girth still impaled in the small omega and he dropped his head to Haku's chest, breathing fast and heavy. His body shivered with ecstasy as the omega's heated cavern continued to pulse around his slowly deflating cock. Itachi took a deep breath, noting that his face was against the smooth skin of the omega. Haku's robes had obviously slid down during the heat of their involvement. Itachi hummed with pleasure as he flickered his tongue out on the smooth skin, tasting the omega's sweat and scent, then feeling the omega purr in response. With Haku's legs still high in the air thanks to Itachi's arms still poised where they were, Itachi felt a zing of excitement pulse through his cock and his alpha agreeable to the terms Itachi was thinking. Itachi moved his lips over to one of the perk dusty coloured nipples of the omega, his tongue encircling it, causing tremors to ripple through the omega's skin. The vibrations went through the omega's cavern, causing Itachi to growl with want as blood pulsed into his cock and was brought back to life.

"A-alpha—ha—ha…," Haku whispered out between pants as Itachi stimulated his chest. "A-again." The omega ran his hands through Itachi's long hair and gave a couple firm tugs, implying its impatience.

Itachi lifted his wide black eyes, still rimmed in red and focused on the round black orbs of Haku. A small smirk gifted the peach lips and the eyes lowered into a seductive glance. The alpha howled within Itachi's mind and Itachi felt himself thrust forward just to watch the peach lips fall open with a gasp and eyes flutter with passion. Itachi moved his arms beneath the dainty omega, hooking around his hips and lifted. The omega gasped as he quickly wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, tightened his legs around Itachi's waist and shuddered uncontrollably as he slid down the engorged cock. Itachi's lips sought out Haku's peach ones as he began to walk down the corridor, Haku's small body bouncing slightly up and down his cock. Dinner would have to wait.

=====intermission===

Jugo escorted Orochimaru and Suigetsu to the dinner room. He was surprised to see that Itachi-sama had not arrived yet. He informed the guests he would be back shortly and closed the doors. He made his way up to the head alpha's wing of the home and began to slow as a scent began to invade his senses. Jugo tilted his head slightly and took slower steps towards Itachi's room, his wolf suddenly on alert. The scent grew stronger and Jugo crinkled his nose. He knew that scent. He padded slowly towards the closed room and heard the distinct sounds of growls, moans of pleasure, and the unmistakable sound of skin slapping. The scent and sounds of mating coming from Itachi-sama's room. Jugo turned on his heel and left the wing, heading back down to dinner. It was obvious Itachi-sama would not be making it to dinner tonight.

As Jugo entered the dining room, he bowed towards the two guests. "I regret to inform that Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama will not be attending dinner tonight."

"Oh that's rude," snorted Suigetsu as he smirked.

"I hope that nothing is seriously wrong?" Orochimaru asked, not sounding the least bit worried.

Jugo stood, "No Orochimaru-sama, nothing is seriously wrong. Sasuke-sama had urgent business to attend and Itachi-sama is attending to other business as well." Jugo shuddered inwardly at thinking back of hearing the mating coming from Itachi-sama's room. Something he wished he never heard or scented.

"Where is Haku-kun?" Orochimaru questioned, his eyebrow raising towards Jugo.

"Haku-kun is attending with one of the masters Orochimaru-sama," Jugo swiftly answered in a level voice.

"Well, that's good to hear," Orochimaru chuckled out lightly. "I was worried the mate meetings were not happening and that a ritual would be forfeited."

Suigetsu began to shovel food onto a plate. "Does that mean we can finally get to go home Orochimaru-sama?" He placed the filled plate of food before Orochimaru before moving to fill his own plate.

"Mhm Suigetsu-kun, I believe we will be able to take our leave. I shall be able to make a more appropriate decision tomorrow after meeting with Itachi-sama." Orochimaru waved his hand towards Jugo, dismissing him before beginning to poke at the food on his own plate. Jugo bowed again and left the two wolves alone to their dinner.

After several moments of both wolves eating, Suigetsu spoke. "Did you find success at the lab Orochimaru-sama?" he spoke softly.

"Very much so Suigetsu-kun, thank you for that. You have done very well this time," his voice dripped with praise.

Suigetsu puffed up his chest and beamed towards Orochimaru. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama. Now with a little bit of luck, I'll be able to snag that beta red head for a piece before we leave!" He licked his lips and winked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shook his head in a chuckle. "We will need to attend to the lab when we are done here as soon as possible. More extractions are scheduled for late tomorrow. The new suppressant has been administered and is keeping the entity subdued. I would like to be present for the next procedures."

"You sure this suppressant is going to work? The last ones sure as hell didn't and just pissed the kitsune off," Suigetsu snorted out.

Orochimaru slapped his hand on the back of Suigetsu's head, causing the beta to yelp and keep his head down. "Insolence! Don't speak ill towards me, unless you want to be punished!" he growled out with his yellow eyes flashing a warning.

Suigetsu turned his lowered head slightly to look at Orochimaru, his eyes lowered into a seductive gaze, "yes master, please forgive me." His fists were clenched tight on his lap as his tongue moistened his lips, all the while staring at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sneered at him, "that's better." He then turned to his plate and continued to eat.

Jugo held himself steady behind one of the doors that entered into the dining room, listening carefully to the conversation between Orochimaru-sama and Suigetsu-kun. _'Suppressant and extractions on a kitsune? What is a kitsune?"_ Jugo decided that the sounds of this was most likely not kind towards whatever a kitsune is. Jugo, always being introvert and sensitive towards all types of animals all throughout his life, his wolf growled at the thought of Orochimaru's lab doing something inhumane towards another living creature. He would have to ensure he informed Uchiha-sama's of this information, no matter how light it may be.

===XOXOXO===

Haku scrunched his nose slightly, gave it a wiggle before he realized it was morning. He lay awake, not wanting to open his eyes just yet, as his senses began to kick in. The noises that breached his ears were that of birds, behind the windows of the room. He could vaguely make out the noises deep in the manor of persons bustling around cooking and or cleaning. His nose twitched as it took in the scents from the room, realizing instantly that he wasn't in the room that he has woken in the past couple of nights. _'I'm in the Uchiha manor still, but…'_ He peeked through his eyelids to an unfamiliar room. The room was full of a scent that was heavy with alpha and heat. His memories began to materialize and his eyelids flew open suddenly and his heart rate quickened. _'I've mated! With the wrong Uchiha! Master! He—he will be furious! No—no—no!'_ His began to breath rapidly but quickly brought his hands up to cover his mouth. The impressive alpha was still sleeping next to him, his breaths long and deep, his hair laid all about his pillow down to his mid back and looked silky smooth. Haku released his mouth as he took in the site of the alpha. His wolf purred out happily, as his eyes looked upon the impressive alpha, and Haku found his lips curling up into a smile. He felt himself blush as memories of the many positions and vibrations of pleasurable sensations that washed through his body many—many times. He felt a jolt of electricity go straight to his entrance, warming it and releasing a strong scented lubrication. He gasped slightly as his small penis twitched as well. The profound alpha stirred slightly and Haku held his breath. He needed to report this to his master, though he would not be pleased, Haku frowned. The alpha shifted slightly before breathing deeply again, indicating he was asleep. Haku slowly slipped his way out of the bed and stood at the side watching the sleeping alpha. Haku twiddled his fingers together as his lips formed a sad frown, his bottom lipped poked out slightly and his eyes swam with tears. His omega wolf pulled at his emotions, wanting to curl up next to the strong alpha, to feel protected, loved and a part of his pack. Haku took in a shaky breath and shuffled quickly and quietly out of the bedroom.

Haku slipped into fresh robes after a shower in his quarters and then made his way to Orochimaru's quarters, knocking three times. Suigetsu opened the door and gave his pointed grin at the small omega as he opened the door wide inviting him to come in. Haku shuffled in and dropped to his knees, head lowered before Orochimaru who was standing at the balcony window, looking out.

"News to share Haku-kun?" Orochimaru sneered, still looking out the window. "No matter, I can smell it when you came into the room. You have mated successfully." He turned, making his way to the still kneeling Haku. He stopped before the kneeling omega, sniffing the air carefully. "You have mated with _ITACHI_!? How dare you—" he hissed out and raised his hand to strike the omega. "Do you realize what you have done!?" Orochimaru's hand struck Haku's temple and the small omega fell to the floor. Orochimaru seethed through his teeth as he knelt down to the quivering omega, grasping Haku's chin harsh with his finger and thumb, forcing Haku to turn his face to look at him. Orochimaru smirked out a snort as he saw the fear in the omega's eyes and the tears fall.

"Orochimaru-sama," Suigetsu spoke up.

Orochimaru continued to pinch Haku's chin harsh, holding the omega's face to his own. "What?!" his voice laced with rage.

"If Haku-kun has truly mated with Itachi-sama, he won't take to kindly finding out you have touched his mate."

"I know that you fool," Orochimaru snapped back at Suigetsu as he pushed Haku's face away from him. He then stood up, pushing Haku away with his foot. "Go back to your mate and pray your insolence hasn't foiled my setup."

"We may be able to make this work to our advantage Orochimaru-sama," Suigetsu suggested, placing a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. "With one Uchiha busy…" he trailed off.

"Hmm, you make a valid point Suigetsu-kun," Orochimaru purred out while turning, his robes swaying, towards the still huddling Haku on the floor, who still was on his knees, head lowered. "Well then my little Haku-kun, perhaps congratulations are in order." He lowered himself again to Haku's level and grasped his hair, forcing Haku to tilt his head back to see his face, "go back to your mate, and we shall see you both at breakfast." Orochimaru forcefully released Haku's hair and moved away from him.

Haku rose quickly and quietly and shuffled towards the door, head lowered. He inwardly shook at the wrath of his master. His wolf wailed for his mated alpha and Haku quickened his step, slipping through the door and making his way back to his newly mated alpha's room.

Haku slipped back into Itachi's room as quietly as he could. He relaxed slightly as his wolf purred sensing his mate nearby and Haku suddenly felt safe. It was an exciting new feeling, for he has never felt safe while being raised in Orochimaru's pack. His omega rubbed his sensory areas that left him suddenly feeling flushed with heat and he couldn't help but pant lightly. As he stood by the bed, he dropped his robes and began to slide his way under the covers. The alpha shifted in his sleep as Haku slid up to his back and nuzzled his nose between the strong shoulder blades. He inhaled deeply and sparks of excitement triggered a trickle of slick to produce in his entrance, releasing a scent that made the alpha moan out. Haku trembled with excitement as again the memories invaded his mind of the night prior. He rubbed his body against the alpha's back and gave a little smile as he felt his mate shift, roll over and then found himself with his nose in the chest of the alpha. Haku looked up shyly watching the alpha's eyes flutter open.

"Mmm…," came the sound from Itachi's lips as black pupils rimmed with red focused on the small omega in his chest. A sultry smile played upon his lips. Itachi inhaled deeply and licked his lips with a low pleased growl. "My mate, how beautiful you are and smelling so glorious."

Haku felt the tingles go through his body as the alpha's hands traced down his back and squeezed his ass. He could feel his omega wolf practically roll over with lust while his entrance tingled and prepared itself to receive the alpha. As he took in a deep breath, he quivered with excitement. "M-my alpha—," he stuttered out in a breath, "I'm yours." He felt himself relax as the alpha mounted him once more.

=====intermission====

Itachi sat in a sitting room sipping on coffee while waiting for Orochimaru to arrive. He had awakened a couple hours earlier to a full realization of what transpired the night before, only to be lost in haze of lust and want once again this morning. His alpha was content at the moment, resting quietly and practically glowing. Itachi smiled inwardly as he recalled last night and this mornings events. Images of the timid omega panting, glowing with sweat and flushed skin, practically begging for the alpha to dominate him over and over with pleasure while his alpha growled with pride at its precious mate. Itachi had tucked in the small omega, who had fell asleep quite quickly after several rounds this morning, into his bed before attending this meeting. He needed to inform Orochimaru of the situation and try to salvage the prior agreement of the omega with Sasuke. He knew Orochimaru at times tended to be unreasonable in contracts and he thought of what he may have to offer in order for Orochimaru not to demand retribution.

He pondered his memories with his mother. _'Could this be what you were referring to okaasan? Could my alpha have found its destined mate?'_ He focused on the past events of his alpha and how it reacted in Haku's presence each and every time. From the anger he felt seeing Haku outside quivering in fear with Sauske, the growled outrage at watching Haku being treated like some pet at Orochimaru's feet and not to mention the overpowering scents that left him feeling hazy. He shook his head at the feeling that he had somehow missed this important factor in mate selection. ' _How does such an important factor, such as a simple biology as mate selection, get missed in all these centuries?'_ He suspected that with decades of arranged mating's between the clans may have had something to do with it. Clans for many centuries seemed more focused on how powerful a wolf and its pack should be and could achieve. Now that he thought about it, the desire to seek more power, whether it be in strength or financial, has all he has been subjected to in his life. He felt the presence of Orochimaru coming closer to the room and he made the mental note to himself to research mating instincts further.

He placed his coffee down and rose to his feet to greet Orochimaru when Jugo had brought him in. Suigetsu followed behind and stood close to Orochimaru, showing a firm frown on his face as he eyed Itachi. Itachi smirked and paid no mind to the beta. He gave Orochimaru a bow and waved his arm to a seat. "Good morning Orochimaru-sama. I apologize not being able to meet you and Suigetsu-kun last night for dinner or breakfast this morning. I trust your rest was well?" Itachi moved back to his seat after Orochimaru had settled in his.

"My sleep has been decent Itachi-sama." He waved Jugo away who offered a cup of coffee. "I have much to do, therefore let us get down to business. How goes the meetings with Sasuke-kun and his intended?" Orochimaru kept his eyes steady on Itachi.

"Well, I need to discuss with you a situation regarding that agreement Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru's eyes never waivered and Itachi mentally gave him credit for that. "Sasuke can no longer be considered Haku-kun's intended," he spoke firmly yet calmly.

"Something you do not agree with in the contract Itachi-sama? We had both agreed on the nuptials months ago. I cannot think of any other reasoning that would suddenly inflict such a change." Orochimaru folded his hands together on his lap and gave Itachi a glare. "You do realize with your clan rejecting an agreed decision, I have the right to raise this breach of contract with council."

Itachi sighed slightly. "I understand that Orochimaru-sama, but I ask that we revisit the agreement and work out – revisions, as there has been a proposed exchange that I do hope you are agreeable too." Itachi gave a small smile towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru leaned back in his chair and sat up straighter, "oh? What type of revision are you suggesting?"

"A change in nuptials Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru tsk'd loudly. "I suspect you have a valid explanation for your request Itachi-sama," Orochimaru spewed out, sounding irritated.

"I am requesting that we revise the contract to state that the Uchiha clan head take Haku-kun as a mate, not Sasuke." Itachi held his breath and kept his eyes steady. He noted that Suigetsu snorted slightly but didn't waiver. _'The overzealous beta not reacting to this news? Curious,'_ Itachi noted to himself.

Orochimaru's face suddenly relaxed and his lips slowly lifted into a smirk and he brought his folded hands up to his chin and was silent as his eyes never left Itachi's face. "Hmm. Interesting request Itachi-sama," he spoke out with a slight chuckle. "Naturally I'm curious as to why this request, considering it was brought up during the negotiations of the original contract."

"Please understand Orochimaru-sama that situations have developed that were not expected at the time of those negotiations," Itachi started off. "As leaders, we know that there are times when sudden unexpected situations occur that we have to work around. After all, isn't that what makes a good leader? Those who can manage the unexpected and ensure it benefits their own clan, in this case, both our clans?" Itachi purred out. Itachi watched Orochimaru and Suigetsu closely. Orochimaru padded his fingers together as he appeared to be thinking and Suigetsu continued to frown slightly but was still oddly quiet.

"Interesting tactic you have Itachi-sama," Orochimaru then breathed out. "If you are willing to renegotiate the terms of the contract with what I'm about to suggest, then yes, I will accept the change." He then looked up at Itachi with a firm look, his lips frowned slightly and his tone spoke that there would be no other discussion otherwise. "If we do not come to an agreement, I will take this matter to the council and Haku-kun will return to my clan. I certainly do not want to see situations, lets say— _get messy?_ —coming from this slight set back Itachi-sama." He gave a fake grin.

Itachi knew that Orochimaru would not be pleased and would threaten war within the clans to try and get him to agree with his terms. He hesitated before answering. He would have to be careful and determine the best course of action. "Well Orochimaru-sama, I was certain you would have a reasonable request, what do you have in mind?" His voice dripped with charm as he gave a small smile towards him, showing his respect.

"Keep in mind Itachi-sama, that I had given great thought of Sasuke-kun and Haku-kun's future benefit to both of our clans through their union. This—disruption, of course puts a damper on that plan. But I believe I may have another suggestion that could still provide progression to both our clans." Orochimaru then stood and wandered to the windows, leaning to look out the window with his hands on the ledge.

Itachi watched him carefully. Watching Orochimaru and Suigetsu for any movement that would suggest tyranny.

"I request that Sasuke-kun attend my clan for one full solstice, preferable winter that is approaching soon. I will introduce him to the available omegas of my choice that he can choose a suitable mate from. In addition, I would like him to assist in assessing newest employees to determine their status, if any. Currently, my staff is lacking proper educated individuals at the moment." He tapped his fingers on the windowsill, appearing to be deep in thought. He turned to look at Itachi, "or perhaps he could train a select few personnel he finds— _suitable_ for the position on identifying proper traits in selected employees. This would be a position at one of my offices of course. Should Sasuke-kun find a suitable mate, which I am certain he will, the pups will be raised at both clans equally, instead of solely under the Uchiha." His voice hissed out the last words with a suspicious smile as he stood in the sunlight coming through the window, his hands folded together in front of him.

"Why the custody change Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi asked as it was originally agreed that any pups sired with Sasuke would remain under Uchiha realms.

"With Haku-kun now with the clan head, suitable heir pups born will be already under the Uchiha. Sasuke-kun's heirs can have the benefit of learning the culture of both clans by living at both clans on a regular basis." He tilted his head slightly, his yellow eyes appeared to be gleaming with excitement, pushing at Itachi to respond.

Itachi slowly nodded his head, indicating that he had heard the offer.

"I will give you one hour to decide Itachi-sama. I have some business to attend to on the phone, I will be in my quarters." Orochimaru gave a firm nod of his head towards Itachi and moved towards the door. As he stood beside Suigetsu facing away from Itachi, he hissed darkly, "I would like this matter resolved quickly Itachi-sama. I do believe that it is fair of me to request so since it was you that has dishonoured the original agreement." He then moved out the door that Suigetsu was holding open for him.

Itachi let out a long sigh after the door closed. Jugo came into the room shortly after and offered him a cup of tea. Itachi looked up at him, "It would appear that I'm in a bit of a paradox Jugo-kun and Sasuke is the sacrifice."

========intermission=======

 _Kiba: hey doll, how u do'n 2day? :D_

 _You: hiya! Work is draggin.. :( howz u?_

 _Kiba: if I can get thru 2day then I b good! 2 morrow Friday!_

 _You: wut so good bout that day?_

 _Kiba: weekend baby!_

 _You: some don't have weekends off ya know :p~_

 _Kiba: aw babes, u 1? :*(_

Karin cringed at his continues use of 'pet' names for her.

 _You: haha! No! got ya! lol :P~_

 _Kiba: :D lol_

 _Kiba: So, wanna do sumthin?_

Karin shuddered. _'Ugh,'_ she thought to herself. _'I need to do this for Naruto.'_ She nodded firmly to herself before responding.

 _You: I'm still worried bout my friend, so I need to go check up and see if he is okay :( still not heard from him, getting very worried_

' _There…that might get some attention out of the bonehead!'_ Karin grinned to herself. She needed to play somewhat ditsy girl, as it would appear that's what Kiba was attracted to. She watched the little dots on her chat screen indicating that he was writing a message. He was certainly eager, she gave him that.

 _Kiba: o yah! Naruto right?_

She was about to respond but found that the little dots started up already. _'Let's see what you have come up with Casanova,'_ she seethed.

 _Kiba: so I asked around! I found that he took a leave! Think it for family emerg! That all I could get from HR girl, she tough nut to crack! Haha!_

Karin was fuming. _'That liar! I know he's lying! If he has so much harmed a hair on that kid I'll….'_ Her fingers began to squeeze her phone as her anger flared. She knew there was more to this, her woman's intuition and wolf was pushing at her. Something was wrong and she was more than determined to discover what it was.

 _You: Aw poor guy! I wonder if he is an area with no service? He hasn't returned my text or calls :(_

She ground her teeth, knowing for sure that he was going to answer with some off the wall lie about he found out information that Naruto most likely was.

 _Kiba: hey if he checks in, I'll let him know u worried. HR mentioned he flying somewhere north so prob._

 _'Yup called it,'_ Karin slammed her free hand on her desk. She started pounding in a response on her phone, words of violence muttering from her lips.

 _You: okay if u sure then._

 _Kiba: about this weekend then? :D_

 _You: I will check my calendar and get back to u :*_

 _Kiba: okay! :X_

Karin let out breath and leaned back in her office chair. Running a hand through her locks, she took a few moments to consider the situation. She would need a good game plan to gain the boneheads trust. He seems simple minded enough, she smirked to herself. All brawn and no brain. She tapped her finger to her chin as she stared across the room, focusing on nothing while she thought. If needed solid evidence for Itachi-sama to help her, damn it she was going to get it.

She swiped her phone and hit a contact number. She pulled the phone to her ear, waiting for the other person to answer. "Hey Jugo, I need your help with something…"

========intermission=======

The black wolf padded through the trees, nose sniffing the air, red eyes focusing on all areas. The wolf snorted at the air and hesitated. It stared between the trees, as if trying to pinpoint something in the distance. It shook its massive head and started to walk forward in the direction it focused on.

****with Sasuke***

Sasuke opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. _'Where…'_ He was standing and rubbed his eyes to find that the area was dark, quiet but there was a slight haze of light. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes and to focus on what he could. _'Where am I? I have no memory of coming to this place…'_ He reached out to his wolf, the feeling was there, but somehow different. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He was able to determine that he was in wolf form, not in control and moving. His wolf ignored his calls, as it was focused and determined to be somewhere. The wolf mentally gave Sasuke a push out of its thoughts. Sasuke scowled, ' _What the hell is it doing and how dare the furball take over like that!'_ He concurred that he must be within his subconscious. He reopened his eyes and let out an irritated huff. He began to look about again.

The area appeared to have no ceiling, just darkness and in the distance on both sides of him there appeared to be structures of some sort, but he would have to move closer. Several steps found him in front of wall that stretched out as far as he could see to his left and right. The floor appeared to be wooden, the wall were bricks, but of intricate swirls instead of straight block lines. He lifted and laid his palm upon the wall out of curiosity. _'Cold,'_ he thought. He really didn't know what he was expecting since it was just a wall. He looked both ways, _'which way to go?'_ Both appeared the same, same neutral feelings came from either direction. He turned around and decided to go across from the wall. He didn't go far until he was upon another wall, that looked and felt the same as the other. Shifting slightly, he chose a direction and began to walk, following the wall.

He didn't walk far, when he came across what looked like a glass window embedded in the wall. As he approached, the glass was dark shaded and as he stood in front, he could not see through it nor did it cast a reflection back. As he stepped closer, a small flicker of light appeared on the other side of the glass, as if someone had turned on a small lamp. He brought his face slightly closer to the glass and the light grew wider, circular and began to fill the space on the other side. He put his face as close to the glass without touching it and was presented with a bedroom. A woman with thick fiery red hair and freckles lay in a bed. Her face was flushed red and Sasuke could see the sheen of sweat across her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she panted quickly. Every so often her eyes would squint in discomfort and Sasuke could hear her moan in agony. He saw something was wrong with the woman and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw two men talking to each other in the far corner of the room. The older man with thick grey hair, carrying an intricate type bag was sadly frowning and shaking his head at the other man. Said other man eyes were saddened as tears began to slide down his cheeks. The older greyed haired man put his hand upon the crying mans shoulder and gave couple pats before leaving the room. The other man ran to the bed, where the red headed woman lay and placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering things Sasuke could not hear before leaving the room. Sasuke eyed the woman on the bed. She wasn't familiar at all, but he felt a twang of guilt for her pain. The room quickly became a night scene, the woman still remained on the bed, but a stream of moonlight shone brightly through the window onto the woman. The moonlight glowed brighter and Sasuke had to squint briefly through the flash. When the flash was no longer there, a huge cloaked figure had appeared and stood beside the bed with a red hazy glow surrounding it along with the moonlight. Sasuke couldn't see the face because of the shadow within the hood, but he gasped when a large fur clawed hand rose and hovered over the woman's mid section. A soft glow began to rise from where the furred hand hovered over. Sasuke could see now the woman was pregnant, the prominent bulge now visible with the help of the figure's hand hovering over the now glowing pregnant bulge. The figure's other arm reached over and a clawed furred hand rested upon the woman's forehead. The red haired woman visibly relaxed and Sasuke could she how her breathing had steadied. The figure now moved one hand back and pushed back the cloaked hood, revealing a massive wolf head. The realization made Sasuke inhale deeply in surprise, but his heart fluttered as large deep red eyes flickered up to look right at him. The light blinked out and Sasuke found himself once again before a shaded glass. He turned and started following the wall once again.

Another glass was presented to him as he continued walking along the wall. He stopped, noted he could not see through, nor was his reflection presented. He stepped closer and a small ball of light was seen, and began to brighten circular and fill the space, just like the last window. A scene emerged and Sasuke pushed his face as close as possible without touching the glass. A meadow, with a variety of coloured flowers, the sun was shining making the sky a dazzling blue and the wind was causing the flowers and long grass to sway about gently. In the distance, a figure, with long yellow hair that shone in the sun and moved about in the wind wearing a light coloured dress fluttering gently around a woman who stood staring at him. Sasuke gasped as he recognized the woman from his dreams. The vision began to fade into black and Sasuke found himself disappointed when the pane of glass was blank again. The pane of glass remained shaded so he moved on.

**** with wolf ****

The black wolf trudged up a mountain side, its claws digging into the rocky soil as the slope was steep even for the rugged animal. When a paw slipped, the wolf dug its teeth into any vegetation that was nearby to ensure it didn't fall. The ledges were getting thinner but the wolf continued up the slope, red eyes focused on the lights above.

The wolf reached the top, where an area was cleared out to house a two storey building, embedded into the rocky mountain edge. The wolf stayed within the tall tree shadows that surrounded the building. Its nose twitched and moved about within the trees and slowly checking out all sides of the building it could. The chain link fence stood tall, but the wolf held no qualms, no human fence could keep the wolf out. The lights from the building and lot kept the area well lit, but no humans appeared anywhere outside. The wolf came up to the mountain wall and jumped up as high as it could go. As soon as it's massive paws hit the mountain, it pivoted slightly so it could push off the mountain wall and jump over the human wire fence, landing close to the building. It quickly nosed around and found a shadowed area it could blend in with. There was but one entrance to the building, a large bay door that opened for vehicles and the wolf waited, not for long, for the chance to slip in through the door as it was closing.

**** with Sasuke****

Sasuke walked along the never ending corridor, following a wall into continuing darkness, the wall that held the same pattern and style no matter how long he walked, and the only relief of change was he was guaranteed a glass window at some point. Each window had a different scene and he began to wonder if it was the future or different worlds he was looking into. He came to another glass window in the wall and a scene began to unfold. A kitchen, with a slender long red haired woman wearing an apron and washing dishes. A small child with yellow hair came running into the room, clutched her legs in fear as tears flowed from his eyes. She stroked his hair while kneeling down to him, hugging him close to comfort him. The scene faded into darkness and Sasuke was about to walk away when red eyes began to pop out of the darkness, one right after the other, until the room was filled with blood red brightness. Sasuke held his arm up to his eyes, shielding them before the image was gone and there was nothing but a darkened glass window.

Sasuke was looking through another glass window. The scene showed a group of children, laughing and playing with each other. They chased each other while singing. '… _run, run, in order to lose 'em, dodge here, dodge there, in order to lose 'em….'_ The children continued to giggle and Sasuke's eyes widened as ears and tails began to appear on the children. ' _…grab hold of my skirt, grab hold of my tail…'_ The children giggled as they now tugged at each other's tails and ran off into brush and trees. The scene darkened and Sasuke continued on.

He gasped as he saw himself, a younger self, through a glass window. He was standing before Itachi, excitedly trying to tell him something. '… _I-I finally …did it! I did it!...'_ Little Sasuke was beaming at Itachi. Sasuke watched as his tiny self clenched his fists and scrunched his eyes and appeared to be holding his breath. Black wolf ears and tail appeared on the young Sasuke who opened his eyes and yelled, ' _…Tah Dah!...Now I'm a big strong alpha wolf nii-san!...'_ Itachi ruffled little Sasuke's hair and chuckled as the scene went black. Sasuke felt a sting of recollection emotion prick his eyes seeing that time in his life. His parents were proud, his family was loving, and life was good. He turned to walk some more.

****with wolf****

The black wolf stayed to the shadows when it slipped through the door. The scents were overwhelming as the red eyes focused on every little thing. Its nose twitched and ears flickered as it took in every area. There was no where to go once the wolf entered the door other than follow the tunnel that appeared to go into the actual mountain.

When the wolf found the end of the tunnel, it quickly found shadows to hide in as it sniffed the air. Several vehicles were parked at the end of the tunnel, making it easier for the wolf to move around and find the scent it was looking for. The massive wolfs ears flickered forward suddenly and it snarled slightly, while lowering its head. Red eyes focused on a door that just closed, so the wolf stayed in the shadow to watch the door.

=======intermission======

Naruto woke but didn't open his eyes. He focused on what he could hear and he evaluated his pain and body. It sounded like he was in a sealed room again. He could feel an all body dull ache, like a having a fever from a flu, achy and heavy. He felt extremely sluggish, his mind trying to piece together the last few events when he was awake. He remembered the waking in a concrete room and scratchy blankets. Someone came to get him, took him out to a bunch of people in a bright room and then the pain. Nothing after that. His eyes prickled slightly from tears, as he began to wonder what was happening and why him? His eyes remained closed as he struggled to bring his hand to his face. His arm trembled as he tried to lift it. Struggling with the one arm, he gave up and tried his other arm. It trembled worse and he couldn't raise it very high from the bed. He then tried to shift his body, and it felt as if his body weighed a ton. He snapped his teeth together hard in frustration, clenching his fists the best he could and willed the tears not to fall. He was tired of crying over himself but he couldn't hold back this time. The tears went against his wishes, streaming down quietly until he was asleep once again.

He woke to something shaking his shoulder. A voice, in his ear, but he couldn't make it out. His ears were plugged so all noises now sounded as if he was wearing ear plugs. "—ey… –ake… Nar—" Someone saying his name? Someone knew him? He struggled to crack his eyelids open. His body still weighed down heavily and weak, pain still rolling through his muscles. His eyelids peeked open slightly only to not be able to focus on the figure close to him. "W-who…" Naruto squeaked out with a raspy breath.

"Shh, s—k … you… lets…," a deep voice whispered into Naruto's ear.

"S—can't… h—ear you… ya-know," Naruto slurred out as his eyes continued to try and focus on the blob that moved about beside him. He could feel a cool arm slide underneath his shoulders before his head was swimming with dizziness as the arm pulled him from the gravity of his bed into a sitting position. "W-w-whoaa…I-Imma gonna p-puke…," he slurred out and struggled to keep his head up. He felt someone tugging at his legs and moving them to the side. "W-wha-cha…doin'?" Naruto slurred out again as he felt his body being dragged about on the bed.

"H-here…sit… –ing..." the voice whispered, but Naruto could only make out a few words. He felt his body being lifted and placed in a cool chair. The chair moved smoothly, Naruto guessed it was a wheel chair. Instantly he began to panic as his other memory of such a smooth chair was being moved to pain. He began to twist his body as his heart rate quickened and his chest began to twist in pain. "N-n-noo….no-no-no…" he began to cry out and try to maneuver his body to escape the chair. Pressure was pushed on his shoulders as a force pushed him down to hold him. He struggled more.

"S-stop, shhh…I am your friend…" the deep voice called into Naruto's ear suddenly. Naruto halted his movements instantly, his eyes wide and trying to focus on the person who said that. "I am getting you out of here…" the voice whispered again from behind Naruto's head.

"H-how?" Naruto whispered back as he shivered uncontrollably in the wheelchair. A scratchy blanket suddenly was dropped on his lap and the wheelchair started moving.

"You are going to need a little help. You will see," the voice responded in a deep whisper. Naruto was wheeled to the door, a beep and click sounded and it opened. An arm stretched passed Naruto's head from behind him and pushed open the door. "K, relax and hold on," the voice snickered and pushed Naruto and wheelchair through the door and into the hallway.

The hallway was dark with soft orange lights creating a soft glow. The person pushing the chair was quick and smooth Naruto thought as he pulled the scratchy blanket over his shivering body. "It is currently late night shift change. The lights are softer during the night to help the _residents_ sleep." Naruto listened to the voice whispering behind him. "We are almost to the exit, then I will be able to give you something to help you."

Naruto shivered uncontrollably under the blanket as the anxiety of knowing he was getting out of wherever he was pumped through his system. The hallways never seemed to end and he felt himself fearing every corner, the fear of getting caught. "Almost there, hang on!" the voice whispered again as they came across another door, this one with a red light above it. "This is it," the voice said again as they came to a stop. Naruto heard the beep and the click of the door again before it opened. The chair moved through the door and Naruto was looking at an open area that reminded him of an underground parking lot. He heard the door close with a quiet click and a hand reached to the side of the wheelchair from behind Naruto and applied the wheel brake. The person walked around the wheelchair and then knelt before Naruto to be eye to eye. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as his vision finally was able to focus on his saviour. Black pupils, pale skin and short cropped brown-black hair looked over Naruto's face before falling to focus on crystal blues. "It is okay, I am here to help you." The pale skinned person spoke.

Naruto blinked several times before finding his voice. "W-who are…?" he breathed out quietly.

A thin smile was given by the pale skinned man. "My name is Sai and I am going to get you safe." He tilted his head slightly and smiled again at Naruto as he brought his arm up to show a large hypodermic needle before bringing it down and slamming it into Naruto's leg. As he pushed the plunger down into Naruto's muscle, Naruto screamed out in pain and struggled to move away. Sai stood suddenly and pushed his body into Naruto's while he continued to push the plunger of contents from the needle into his leg. Naruto thrashed as hard as his weak body could but it was no use. Sai had depleted the contents already into Naruto and stood up. He smiled again at Naruto who was limp, panting and trembling in the wheelchair. "Now let's get going friend."

xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

So.. I'm kinda curious what some think. This chapter, had me coming to it ALL THE TIME!

yes I worked on Deny Thy's chapters too, but something dragged me into this one chapter and made me tweak and pull and add and well.. that was fun! Yup the next chap is in progress already, like they always are, just sometimes, muses like to hide under toad stools and stuff, making them hard to find at times ... thus slowing down chapter creations!


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome welcome to another exciting episode! Thank you those people who took the time to leave a comment! To be honest, I really hate how the comment section works on FF. I would rather everyone be able to see any response that I may leave to a comment. This is why I suck at responding to comments, so I am going to say it here. Thanks you guys :D This story is also posted on A03 should anyone feel they need to explore another site haha!

So I hope this chapter isn't to umm.. boring? Things are moving forward now, and I really must say I'm getting anxious to show you all the ending. It's not soon, don't worry, need a few more things to happen before that now! On with the show!

xoxoxox

Eyes glowed blood red with intent to kill as the black wolf lunged towards the pale man that had caused the blond to cry out in torment. Saliva gathered and dripped to the floor as the growls reverberated throughout the enclosure while the wolf charged. The pale man turned suddenly then moved behind the blond who still shivered uncontrollably in the wheelchair. "Wait...wait!" the man called out, hiding behind the chair. The wolf came to a stop just before the blond in the wheelchair, baring its teeth, its lips snarling up in anger and eyes focused on the man hiding behind the blond.

The blond began to spasm about in the chair, his eyes squinted closed as his mouth hung open, a string of drool leaking out onto his chest.

"I gave him a naloxone type treatment, it should help!" the pale man shrieked from behind the chair. The wolf snarls continued to vibrate through out and the wolf began to step from side to side, looking for a way to snatch the man. "Can you not hear me?! It will help!" the man called out again. The wolf had no understanding of what the pale man was explaining, all it knew was it caused the blond distress and pain, therefore had to die.

The blond let out some wet coughing gargles before he bent forward, clutching his midsection and promptly fell out of the chair to the floor. His body continued to convulse with spasms, as he looked like a fish out of water. The wolf tilted its head slightly, watching and listening as the blond gasped and gargled.

"See! See!" the pale man spoke up from behind the chair. The wolf pressed its body against the chair fast and hard, impaling the man against the concrete wall – _hard_. So hard, that the pale man hit his head and promptly collapsed to the floor. The wolf snorted loudly and shook its head before turning back towards the blond.

A red and orange mist began to rise and bubble from the blond human. His body still convulsed but his body arched into a C as a cry was released from his lips. His arms shuddered as they began to stretch out and shift into legs with paws. His body continued to release more substance of reds and orange like flames, surrounding his body as it shifted more, sprouting deep reddish copper coloured fur upon his chest and legs. A cry from the blonde's lips became chocking as a muzzled snout began to emerge and the face began to take on the form of a canine head.

The black wolf's ears twitched and turned towards sounds that appeared to be come from the tunnel. Human shouting, at least three of them, heading towards the black wolf and the blond. The wolf snarled as it turned towards the humans and raised its hackles as it poised for an attack, guarding the shifting blond.

The humans were in a four wheeler and making its way towards the parking enclosure as the wolf charged towards them, snarling and barking, red eyes squinted with anger. The humans stopped, jumping out of the vehicle, pointing long black objects at the wolf. As the wolf lunged at one human, another struck out the long black object and a jolt of lightening shimmered through the wolf's fur coat. The wolf jerked away from the pain and turned to lurched towards the human culprit. "Keep it busy till the tranks get here!" One human yelled out, its long stick reaching towards the wolf, the buzzing noise catching the wolfs attention and jerking away from the end of the stick. "We can't let them get away! Box it in!" Another human yelled out. The wolf turned frequently, every so often getting a jolt of pain in its side. The wolf began to snarl more as it became angry at its inability to catch one of the humans to rip its head off. The more it moved to attack, the more the shots of pain would breach its sides. "Shit! There's another one!"

A blur of orange and red zipped past the group and headed up the passageway. The wolf snapped at the humans and created an opening. The wolf dashed between the humans and followed the haze of orange and red. "Call this in! NOW! Don't let them escape!" The wolf heard the calls from behind him. The black wolf panted as it took in the scent of the creature several yards ahead and let out a low howl of acknowledgment. The creature did not respond, nor did it slow down, if anything it sprinted faster up the long tunnel. The black wolf picked up its pace, determine to catch up.

The black wolf caught up to the creature at the door leading to the outdoors. The reddish copper coloured creature's fur glowed a soft red, had a narrow snout, tall wide ears tipped with black tips and several tails flowing on their own behind it. Each tail tipped with white. Classic colouring of a fox, though much larger. The fox was gnawing and scratching frantically at the corner of the large door. The wolf snorted out loudly and the fox yipped and turned in fright. It lowered its head and curled its lips up, showing off the sharp canines. A high pitched growl released and the copper fur hackles rose on the smaller one directed right at the wolf. A warning to not come near it. The wolf snorted again before approaching the fox. As the black wolf slowly padded closer, the smaller of the two began to back away but continued to growl fiercely. The wolf ignored the fox and moved towards where it had been chewing and scratching at the door. With a sudden jump, the wolf plummeted into the corner of the door and managed to get it to bend out. The black wolf then pushed repeatedly at the small bend, forcing it to make an opening big enough to squeeze through. The copper coloured fox continued to release growls whenever the massive black wolf got to close, though the wolf just ignored the warnings.

Noises of humans echoed through the walls and the fox began to twist and panic. Its red ears perked and twisted around, large round orange eyes darting in all directions at the noise. The large wolf barked, gathering the attention of the fox and nosed at the copper coloured fur, pushing him towards the opening in the door. The fox took the hint and darted out the small opening, its tails taking longer to wiggle through since there were several to get through at once. The wolf dashed towards the opening as an object breezed by his head and made a piercing bang off the door. The wolf wiggled through quickly into the night air.

When the wolf emerged, it found the fox running the length of the fence. The wolf barked to gather the attention of the small copper coloured creature that still had a reddish hue about it. Blue-black fur shimmered in the lights of the yard as it ran to the corner of the fence and mountain, jumping up and over as it did before, showing the fox what to do. As the wolf landed smoothly on the other side, it snorted happily when the fox landed gracefully beside him. The fox did not hesitate and sprinted towards the large trees next to the yard, the wolf following behind.

=====intermission====

Itachi stood still staring out of a library window, watching the birds flutter about the trees, the breeze shuffle autumn coloured leaves around and clouds float lazily by. He inhaled deeply and frowned just as deep, bringing his hand up to rub at his forehead. His other hand rested on the sill, fingers tapping lightly. "Jugo, is Orochimaru-sama ready?" he spoke quietly and tiredly.

"Hai."

"Show him in then," Itachi spoke softly before inhaling deeply once again and standing up straight. He ran his hands down his robe, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles and folded his hands together. Itachi turned gracefully as he heard the door open and moved to greet his guest. Orochimaru floated into the room, standing tall, chin up and a fake smile placed upon his face. His yellow eyes gleamed as if he was a child who was given the okay to raid the cookie jar. _'Egotistic snake,'_ Itachi inwardly sneered. Itachi gave a slight smile and waved his hand to the sitting area, inviting Orochimaru to have a seat. Orochimaru simple nodded his head with his fake smile and settled into the seat. Suigetsu coming to stand at his left, behind the chair.

"Thank you for being patient Orochimaru-sama," Itachi started out, his voice smooth and soft. "I appreciate the opportunity you have given to revisit the agreement between our clans. "He nodded his head slightly," and after careful consideration of the terms, I wish to add to your revision."

Orochimaru frowned and threw a glare at Itachi. "Very well, I shall hear your suggestion," Orochimaru spoke coldly.

"I am willing to agree with your revised terms of Sasuke attending and residing at your clan facilities starting at winter solstice for the season. He will attend, work for your firm with your direction of his employment responsibilities. Under no circumstances will Sasuke be utilized for executive financial projects or decisions that could either financially gain or fail either of our companies. I will be reviewing and be the approver of Sasuke's employment contract. As well, no physical attributes shall be taken from Sasuke's body, his mate and pups for any type of testing or holding. Should evidence of either of these terms be discovered, Sasuke and any mate and pups he has acquired from your clan will be released from your clan and put under full custody of the Uchiha." Itachi held his eyes steady as he sat straight, indicating that he was finished.

Orochimaru brought his hands together in front of his chin and began to tap his fingers together slowly. His eyes lowered as he watched his fingers do a continues tap. He pinched his lips together before looking up again. "A fine business you run Itachi-sama. But then, so am I and I would like to add a clause to protect myself as well hmm?" Orochimaru lifted one side of his lip in a slight sneer. "Should Sasuke be found of extortion towards my clan, he, his mate and any pups will be expelled from the Uchiha and belong to me."

Itachi's alpha roared forth its anger at the other alpha, causing Itachi's eyes to flash briefly. He flinched slightly from the pain as the alpha clawed at his mentality, demanding release. Itachi grit his teeth as he willed his alpha to calm itself. Orochimaru let out a snort as he smirked towards him, indicating he knew what Itachi's alpha was indicating and waved out his hand, sending Suigetsu to get him a drink.

"Come now Itachi-sama, we are not young alpha's anymore. My precaution is just as valid as yours. Either way, Sasuke is safe in either clan no matter what happens." He leaned back in his chair, taking a swallow of brandy that Suigetsu had brought for him.

Itachi brought his folded hands together up to his chin. He rested his chin on his folded hands and pondered. Jugo brought him a tea and placed it on the table next to him. Itachi continued to be silent, as he went over the articles in his head. The alpha within him practically thrashing at the bit, expressing anxiety at such an offer. "Agreed," Itachi mentally cringed as his wolf mentally took a bite of his liver or so it felt like. "Jugo, please send a message to our legal counselor regarding revising the nuptial agreement that is to be discussed with Orochimaru-sama's legal counselor immediately." Jugo nodded and left the room. Itachi kept his eyes hard as he stood, indicated that the meeting was over.

"Wonderful Itachi-sama," Orochimaru purred out, clapping his hands together while he stood. "I am very glad we could come to an agreement." He stood before Itachi, giving a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Suigetsu, inform my counselor regarding this meeting," he called behind him. Suigetsu nodded and left the room. "I look forward to hearing more about your successful mating Itachi-sama. Thank you for your hospitality, I will be taking my leave this afternoon." He nodded his head and moved to leave the room.

Itachi bit his tongue as he watched the older man take leave from the room. "Thank you again Orochimaru-sama for your amiableness towards the contract. Safe travels." Itachi's shoulders fell when the door clicked closed, _'Otouto, I hope you understand…'_

=======OXOXOXO======

Friday morning found Kakashi striding into the large office building and nodded to the security guard before heading to the silver elevator. His hands shoved into his deep pockets, he slouched slightly against the wall of the elevator, heading to the top floor. It had been several days now since Naruto's disappearance with no signs of his whereabouts. He had informed HR at the office that he was off on family emergency and with an unknown time of return, that seemed to stop any rumors in the office, but the council was a different story. He let out a big sigh as the elevator notified him that he had arrived at his destination with a small ping of a bell. He pushed himself off the wall and headed into the long corridor.

He made his way slowly to the double dark coloured wooden doors where a burly tall long black hair man stood in a sharp grey suit, a guard situated outside. The suit did nothing to hide the muscle mass that was beneath the fabric. The squared jawed man moved to open one door and held it, indicating that Kakashi was to go in. Kakashi gave the guard a grin as if all was peachy as he walked into the room, the guard pulling the door closed behind him.

"I have not been able to locate him. My scouts tracked his scent to an area in the forest, but then lost the scent. They picked up scents of other wolves, but were unable to track any further than that," Kakashi explained as several eyes bored into him from across the table. The room was dim, with only a few floor lamps lighting the area behind Kakashi. The blue smoke from the tobacco floated through the streams of light, making Kakashi crinkle his nose at the scent. He was going to have to seriously wash all his clothes with Oxy clean again and soak with a bag full of bathing salts in the tub to get the tobacco smell off him.

The heads began to murmur to each other at the table. Kakashi pretended to examine his fingernails as the members talked.

"Set up a parameter around the region, he should still be in the area."

"We could send in scouts to the other clan areas, what if another clan has discovered him and has him hidden? We would need spotter to infiltrate…"

"There is a possibility he is still in the forest, but in what condition. If Kakashi's scouts found other wolf scents, there is the possibility…"

"I have a suggestion," a deep raspy voice spoke up after inhaling from a cigarette. The murmurs settled down to silence, before all eyes were on an elderly man with salt and pepper coloured hair and with an eye patch. "I suggest we investigate our own clans, quietly, to determine if someone in our clans could be an operative. Either against us or for their own gain." A trail of smoke left his lips as he exhaled.

"You would suggest that there could be insubordinates within our own nations Danzo-sama!?" A growly low voice sputtered out with disgust. "Preposterous! I can't – _wont – believe_ such a thing!"

"I have to agree with Raikage," spoke a smaller female voice. "It is no different than Danzo-sama accusing one of us." She spat out and crossed her arms, letting out a small huff.

"My dear Mizukage, it's a precautionary mission," Danzo-sama rasped out between inhales of his cigarette. "We can send in our most trusted moles to infiltrate any area in our clans to gather information on any suspicious behaviours." He smoothed out his voice to almost a sweet hum. "The kitsune was confirmed to coming of age and if the theory on accelerating is true, it is without a doubt that the kitsune must be located and confined for safety as soon as possible. We cannot dabble in doubt any longer. In the meantime, scouts will continue to patrol the forest and border lines to track of the possibility that the kitsune is still within the region borders."

The murmurs between heads rumbled at the table. Kakashi continued to look anywhere else other than at the council members. It was better to not be noticed, for he would most likely be dismissed quickly. His mind was rolling over all the areas of the last week or so, that Naruto has done, who he had seen and associated with and what could have led up to the situation they are now. _'Did someone find him? Capture him? That was a lot of scents my scouts came across to just disappear.'_ If he was still in the forest, certainly the scouts would have picked up on Naruto's scent. _'I'm going to have to tell Iruka. If the police find out he's not in the city…'_ Kakashi mentally groaned. That could lead to even _bigger_ issues that would lead to publicity that they certainly didn't need.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi turned his head slowly towards the group of members, giving them a bored look.

"You will continue to monitor his home and the city, in the event that he returns." Danzo pointed at Kakashi with a lit cigarette, his eyes flashing slightly at him. "Inform us immediately should he return."

"I could expand my scouts further into the surrounding wooded area and mountain terrain," Kakashi responded nonchalantly. He didn't want to sound to interested should they take him off this case completely, there was something not right about this whole situation and it nagged at him more every day.

"Not necessary. You have your orders and dismissed." Danzo waved his hand before turning away and talking lowly to the other members.

Kakashi rose slowly and bowed before turning to leave the room. The door opened as soon as he got close enough and closed just as quickly behind Kakashi. Eyes watched him leave before speaking up.

"We should move quickly, should the changes be accelerating as it was suggested the other day," the Mizukage spoke firmly.

"Agreed. We should reconvene through video conference every eight hours with our findings," the Raikage barked out with his deep baritone voice.

The group of members took rise and made their way to the back of the room, their second in commands who stood in the shadows following closely behind their respected member. As the last member was through the closed door, Danzo stood leaning against the table, phone in hand.

"Has the product been secured? Good. Extract as much as possible," he stopped speaking while listening to the other. He glanced around the room, his small servant the only other individual still in the room. "Be observant and cautious. A _missing status_ notification has been released to the others, their making arrangements for a thorough comprehensive inner clan search." He released a small smile, "no, don't worry, I've taken care of it. Worry about your duty. I am expecting success this time." He clicked off the phone before shoving it into his pocket and leaving the room, his small servant shuffling behind him.

======intermission======

Itachi woke panting, with a sheen of sweat all over his body, his heart rate picked up and his vision flickering from clear to fog. Itachi blinked fiercely, trying to stay focused as the corners of his eyes started to grey. His alpha instinct was shaking with desire and need, as the wolf pulled at carnal sensory areas with vengeance. He then felt his cock throbbing so hard it was border line painful. His alpha was demanding release as it pushed and shoved out, causing Itachi to gasp more, feeling areas in his mind being zapped with erotic images and feelings. His rut was coming; he was sure of it. He breathed in deep to try and relax, only to be hit with the strong scents of mint and sage, seeping into his pores and creating a buzzing within his skin. He was overwhelmed with lust, his libido was off the charts and his eyes looked over to see large black eyes watching him with interest. Itachi licked his lips suddenly, his alpha practically moving his body to mount the small omega that laid openly and inviting beside him. As he rolled and settled onto his hands and knees, with the omega laying beneath him, Itachi's body trembled with a strong craving to ravage and claim. The omega's eyes were wide, round and full of curiosity. He lowered his head slowly, so as to not scare his beautiful mate and traced his tongue across the omega's chest. He growled deeply with greed when the tiny omega shivered and mewed in response to the lick. As his tongue moved to twirl around a tiny perk nipple and nibble lightly with his teeth, the omega cried out suddenly and arched into the body of the alpha. Small hands grabbed at the alpha's back, scratching lightly as he shuddered through the tongue and teeth assault, gasping out pleasurable sounds. His dainty cock pocking hard into Itachi's stomach. The strong essence of Haku seeped from the omega entrance and Itachi's alpha animalistic excitement broke through. Eyes flamed red and a predatory grin planted on his face, Itachi's lips latched onto Haku's, pulling an "eep" of noise before Haku followed through with the kiss. Itachi lowered his cock against the omega's smaller one and began teasingly rubbing his rock hard cock against Haku's penis. The small omega gasped for air as he trembled at the feeling. Itachi inhaled deeply, the essence coming from the omega's ready entrance was making his mouth water. "Mm, so ready for your alpha," Itachi husky voice purred as he pulled gently on Haku's bottom lip with his teeth. "Your body calls to me my mate, do you desire me as well?"

Haku trembled uncontrollably as he panted, trying to catch his breath as the alpha continued to assault his body with touches and rubs. "Oh, alph-pha. I-I…" He quickly wrapped his legs around the alpha's thick waist and wiggled his groin against Itachi. The alpha groaned deeply and rolled his eyes up as the small omega teased his nether region. Haku wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, "s-sit up," he blew into Itachi's ear and nipped at the ear lobe.

Itachi growled lowly as he quickly sat up, the omega clinging to his front and sat down in the middle of the bed as the omega began licking and nibbling on his neck. Itachi ran his hands along Haku's back while he allowed his omega to scent him, his alpha purring loudly. The omega rocked against his body, simultaneously releasing slick from his entrance and Itachi moved his fingers to the awaiting entrance. He felt Haku gasp and shudder as his fingers breached the slick warm entrance and then brought his fingers to his lips, tasting the essence that sent shocks to his cock. He hummed happily as he tongued the slick from his finger, his other hand squeezing the omega's ass cheek in the process. A sharp tug to his head brought him suddenly staring directly at the lust glare of his mate. Haku had grabbed his hair and pulled his head to face him directly. _'Assertive little omega, mmm fuck I like that.'_ Itachi hummed in approval.

Haku stared directly into the red pupils of his mate. His hands wrapped in the alpha's long silky locks of hair, holding Itachi's head still as he stared into lust blown eyes, released slight pants as he moved his hips, rubbing himself against the thick cock. He smirked slightly, before moving his lips closer to Itachi's. "Taste me alpha, and then share," he lewdly whispered into Itachi's mouth, before tracing his tongue across Itachi's lips. He maneuvered his ass to have the alpha's thick cock slick between his cheeks as he nipped at Itachi's bottom lip and groaned. He tugged on the alpha's hair again, fisting a handful and forcing the alpha's head to tilt to the side while he brought his teeth onto the neck.

"I want—" Haku gave a bite, "my alpha—" Haku bit again, "to taste me—" Haku dragged his teeth down Itachi's collar bone, "tongue me—" The alpha growled again as the omega made several love bites on his neck. "And let me taste—us."

Itachi quickly moved the omega's hips so his cock slipped back and forth between Haku's ass cheeks, making a squelching sound that rang though the alpha's ears like a siren call. Haku groaned out, releasing the alpha and threw himself back onto the bed. He grabbed behind his knees, showing off his submission to the alpha, licking his lips and giving a sultry look.

"Taste me p-please my alpha," Haku whimpered out with hooded eyes.

Itachi's felt his cock twitch as he watched the omega's precious pink entrance wink at him, the clear slick leaving a shimmer. Itachi lowered his head, trailing his tongue and kisses along the soft skin on the omega's thighs, leaving dark marks as he sucked hard on various spots, while his fingers tickled the sensitive scrotum sack that was tight and pink, causing the omega to quiver. Pleased with the results, he placed his palms on either of the omega's thighs, pushing slightly down to hold the legs steady as he lowered his mouth to pull the small sac into his mouth, his tongue lapping around it, causing the omega's legs to tremor and lewd moans escape his lips. Itachi's fingers went into the omega's opening and he slid two fingers in, feeling the heat and moisture as he pumped in and out a few times. Haku groaned again, his body rocking slightly into Itachi's fingers. As Itachi slipped his fingers out, he then slipped his tongue down to taste Haku's hole. Tracing his tongue around the opening, his tongue picked up the omega's slick essence and his alpha growled with pleasure.

The omega's toes curled tight as he rocked his ass into Itachi's face. "Oh _god—yesss_!" the omega panted out while still holding his quivering legs. "Ah-Ah-ohhh! M-my…nnngghh…yes—" Haku grunted out words breathlessly.

Itachi lapped at the opening and then pushed his tongue into the silk warmth, enjoying how the velvet muscles squeezed upon his tongue. The omega whimpered out squeaks of pleasure while Itachi's tongue probed and his hands massaged the omega ass. Slick seeped out as Itachi lapped it up, releasing a pleasing hum. The alpha within pushed out, flooding Itachi's body with desire to overtake the omega and pound into the delectable hole. Itachi's skin buzzed with want, his eyes still full blown red as the alpha demanded its mate.

"N-no alpha, no—no more, p-please," the omega panted out, his body quivering uncontrollably and his skin shimmering with sweat. Itachi moved his tongue up over the tiny tight sac and tasted his omega's dick to the tip, kissing it gently. "Oh! –Oh! G-god f-fuck…" shivered Haku.

The alpha grinned. He enjoyed hearing such vocals coming from the usually quiet submissive omega. He maneuvered his body to mount the small omega that reeked with sexual energy. His swollen mushroom headed cock bounced at the ready as Itachi moved to position himself over Haku, but first he pulled Haku's lips to his own. Itachi dove his tongue into the omega's small cavern and danced his tongue with Haku's.

Haku groaned as he tasted himself on the alpha's tongue. The taste gave a tang and melded perfectly with the taste of his alpha. Haku pulled his knees harder and closer to his chest, wiggling his hips as he felt the swollen cock brush around his entrance. His body quaked with need, his omega melting and releasing heavy scents, inviting the alpha to mount.

Itachi guided his member into the slick opening of his omega. The heat surrounding his cock had him moan out and nip at the small omega's bottom lip. The omega shuddered suddenly and an erotic cry released from his lips as he was filled. The alpha hissed out with want, sat up suddenly grabbing hold of Haku's thighs and began to plunge his engorged cock relentlessly into the heat, the omega crying out with each thrust. Several thrusts later, Itachi's red eyes glowed and he growled loudly as he flipped Haku onto his stomach, pushed his head down and hoisted his hips up into a mounting position. The omega's legs trembled and shook as the alpha slid into the small opening once more. Haku's pants and pleasurable cries were garbled into the pillows as the alpha's hands squeezed the omega's hips tight and pounded into Haku's entrance. The alpha let out heavy growling pants with each slapping thrust, eyes blazing red and beads of sweat trailing down his temples. As the omega panted out mews, Itachi then reached over and pulled him up by the hair. The omega squeaked out and obeyed and instantly brought his body up as the alpha continued to push his cock deep into him. Itachi brought his hands to the omega's chest, twirling the perk little nipple nubs with his fingers and held the omega tight close to his body.

"Nggghh… y-yesss," Haku hissed out as he leaned his head back on Itachi's shoulder. "Ah-ah-ahlpha p-please—" he puffed out with each thrust. The alpha lapped at the junction at the omega's neck then snapped his jaws hard. The omega cried out and convulsed as cum spurt out of his small cock across the bed.

The alpha held his teeth on the omega's neck while his thrusts began to pound erratically. He growled out as he and Haku ended up falling forward, his teeth still clamped, the omega mewing lewdly, wiggling beneath him and his hips still snapping hard thrusts. The tingle in his balls stung as he felt his release building up. His alpha roared within as it released a burst of pheromones and exploded its seed deep within the omega. The knot swelled and the alpha groaned out its pleasure as its seed pumped out in bursts, sending shock waves of ecstasy throughout Itachi's muscles. Itachi moaned out as his muscles tremored while his swollen knot was imbedded in the omega below him. He released Haku's neck and lapped up the area in apology. The alpha within him was sedated in satisfaction, feeling the swollen knot and seeing the mark of a mate. Itachi brought his arms beneath the sweaty omega and rolled them both to their sides. With his swollen knot deep in the omega, it would be some time before Itachi could remove himself. He nuzzled into the back of Haku's neck and caressed warm touches on Haku's chest. The omega began to purr as he trembled throughout his own endorphins running through his body while Itachi laid soft kisses and touches all over. "Good morning," Itachi chuckled out softly as they both basked in the after glow.

======intermission======

Sasuke continued to walk the seemingly never ending corridor, following a wall that never changed design but would at least have a random window at times. Sasuke didn't know how long he had been walking or how long he had been succumbed to his subconscious. _'There is no way to determine time here,'_ he concluded to himself. But, being within his wolf, he felt safe. He had every bit of trust in his wolf that he was safe, therefore he continued on. Besides, what else was there to do.

He concluded that he must be looking at a story line of memories down the corridor, but he wasn't sure who's. Though one of them was obviously his, seeing himself with his aniki, but how did that memory tie into the others?

He stopped at another window. A group of children playing a game in a room, all with similar qualities and he assumed they were siblings. Black hair, smooth skin and Sasuke gasped at seeing the Uchiha symbol stitched into the back shirt of one of the children.

The next window made Sasuke growl. A young blond male was strapped to a table with several figures around it. The youth struggled and screamed out in pain as the figures poked it with needles and surgical instruments. The child wailed loudly and suddenly red and orange smoke appeared to be flowing out of the child, that had left the shadowed figures falling to the floor. Sasuke felt some relief seeing that, thinking that the blond youth was safe, but he wouldn't know, as the scene faded to black.

Another window, a beautiful red haired woman holding her large pregnant tummy and humming a tune as she rocked in her chair singing a tune. _'Take me, to the magic of the moment, of a glory night. Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams…'_ A red hue swirled lazily around the woman's swollen stomach as she sang the song with a smile and lazily ran her hand on her oversized tummy.

At the next window he smiled. It was the woman in the meadow, of his dreams, but she stood and looked out towards the sky. She turned her head and her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. The flowers around her were of all colours and her eyes matched the sky. A slow swirl of red hue began to circle around her and lifted her hair playfully and she laughed. Sasuke felt his heart pull on this vision. Sasuke then frowned when the sky turned black instantly, there were flames spreading throughout the meadow, turning it all charcoaled black. The woman's eyes saddened suddenly and she turned slightly to reach towards him. Sasuke felt his heart lurch at seeing her sadness before screaming out in agony when three blades poked out from her chest, the blood pouring out like an open stream. He slammed his fists against the glass, screaming out though he didn't know what he was saying, but his heart screamed as he watched her fall to her knees and her eyes turned gray. He pounded some more upon the glass, but stopped, when he realized it was all for none. He turned and pressed on.

He hesitated at the next window, still distraught on what he witnessed prior. He bit the inside of his cheek while taking a deep breath and looked through the glass. He saw his mother, sitting on his bed in the night, rocking him and soothing him. _'This dream I had before…'_ he thought to himself. He heard his mother soothe his tears and began to sing. _'Take me, to the magic of the moment, of a glory night...'_ She then whispered as she tucked the young sleeping Sasuke back into bed, _'Hush now my baby, don't cry, someday your destined mate will call to you and your wolf, calming all your fears.'_ Sasuke stood up straight, his eyes wide as he watched the vision fade.

Sasuke walked slowly, thinking about the last vision with his mother. How he wished she was still alive to answer the question. What is a _destined mate_ and how does one find one? He had no idea what destined mates looked like, acted like, for his world was full of arranged marriages. Its all he has ever known and seen. Was there such a thing ever practiced? Sasuke ran a hand through his locks, frustrated with the questions that were coming up. He came upon yet another window.

As he glanced in, the scene made him cringe. A woman was on a table and a figure was bent over her, looking as if he was putting surgical instruments into her body. Sasuke's eyes widened as the woman turned to look at him, her fingers reaching out, her blue eyes wide. Sasuke's hand went up to the window, his hand splayed out as he rested his forehead against the glass. He recalled this dream the other night, not this detailed but enough to identify. He chocked back a sob as the blood ran from her eyes and blue eyes turned gray. The scene flickered like a strobe light that caught Sasuke by surprise, as this was a new development in the scenes. The body on the table was now a blond man, but with several figures hovering over him. Sasuke gagged as he recalled this in his dreams, the blonde's body forcefully rocking as the figures shoved surgical instruments, needles, wiring and god knows what into his body. He cringed as the blonde's head turned to look at him, eyes flickering from blue to red, and his fingers outstretched towards him. Sasuke's eyebrows rose instantly and his breath got caught in his throat. _'Naruto!'_ Sasuke swore out loud and slammed a fist against the window. _'Naruto! Naruto!'_ He pounded on the window repeatedly, but the scene grew black and Sasuke fell to his knees.

Sasuke leaned forward into the wall, his forehead resting against the cool bricks, his fists aching from the pounding he did on the wall. The scenes of torture struck his mind like an icepick, flaring up his anger and despair all at once. With his mind in an array of chaos between emotions, he struggled to catch his breath and control of his emotions. _'I need to think logically. There is a reasonable explanation behind all this that I am seeing. My wolf defying my authority— insubordinate brat, the dreams, the memories popping up…I need to just think.'_ Sasuke shuffled his body till his back was sitting against the wall. He brought his knees up and leaned his head upon them.

=====intermission=====

Itachi sipped his tea in the library, his body sitting directly in the suns rays coming through the windows. He had made his way down to the library to do some research on the clan's history of mating. After waking into his rut and successfully knotting and marking his mate early this morning, it was no surprise that his little omega was exhausted. Itachi grinned slightly. He slipped out of the bed, tucking his mate into the bed and ordered a servant to bring a tray of food to place by the bed for when Haku woke. His mate would be hungry no doubt when he woke and Itachi would ensure he was well taken care of.

Such an interesting turn of events, it had definitely left Itachi slightly shocked and curious to know more. As well the Sasuke situation coming to light, the young alpha wolf knew something, and was following its instincts. He crossed his legs and bathed in the sun a little more.

"Jugo," Itachi called out. "You had something to talk about?"

"Yes Itachi-sama," Jugo responded. He had mentioned earlier after yesterdays meeting with Orochimaru that he needed to discuss some important information that he had learned.

"Well then, go ahead." Jugo explained what he had overheard with Orochimaru and Suigetsu during dinner. "Hm, this kitsune appears to be the focus of what may appear to be the answer to many things. I wonder…" Itachi made his way up and began to pull volumes from a far shelf. With several volumes in his arms, he placed them onto a table, Jugo watching the while. "Inform the staff to inform me when Haku wakes Jugo. For now I'll tend to this, thank you for your information." Itachi nodded at the large red haired wolf.

"What of Sasuke Itachi-sama?"

Itachi moved books about, looking at their spines and placing in a particular order on the table. "I have not heard from him as of yet, but it has only been a day. I have faith in him. He is a strong alpha and has his wolf to guide him should he need it."

"Yes Itachi-sama," Jugo whispered while bowing and then turning to leave the room.

"Oh and Jugo-kun," Itachi called out so Jugo hesitated. "Thank you for being there for him," Itachi spoke softly and continued to move books around the table. Jugo nodded his head slightly releasing a quiet hum before slipping out the door.

Itachi pulled out his notebook and pen to take notes. The volumes he had settled on was genetic werewolf history with medical guides, myths and legends and the Uchiha genealogy book. He needed a clear explanation, he wanted to get a good start before his mate woke after all.

=====intermission====

Kiba reviewed his messages over and over. He received the notification close to lunch time, and it was unusual for the council to send direct orders. An email and text message informing him to contact the number provided for private directions. The orders were simple, report to the main head quarters by 17:00 to check in. Kiba ran a hand through his hair, he was supposed to go out with Trina tonight, the fiery red head that he had an interest in. They had been texting throughout the past week after their first date and had since made plans, but now he would have to cancel. He kicked the corner of his desk, _'Damn orders. What was so damn important?'_

"Something bothering you Kiba?" A voice broke him out of his grumbling mood.

"Huh?" Kiba looked up to see his superior, Kakashi looking at him with question. "Ah, Kakashi-san, no—no just have a personal situation that I need to attend to immediately. I require the afternoon off sir." Kiba bowed slightly, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Is everything all right Kiba-kun? With the family? With you?" Kakashi had a tone of concern in his voice.

Kiba blinked rapidly while still in a bow. He straightened slowly, before wiping away the sweat at the top of his lip. "Ummm," Kiba squinted slightly, his eyes fluttering about, trying not to focus on Kakashi, _'Should I lie?'_ Kiba's hand went up to the top of his head and he rubbed vigorously a bit, in nervousness. "Nothing too—too serious Kakashi-san, just I am needed, to—to umm, well..."

Kakashi shook his head and placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Do not worry Kiba-kun, you can be excused. I hope that all is well with your family and we will see you Monday." Kakashi nodded his head and turned away, heading towards his office.

Kiba pulled out his cell phone as Kakashi walked away. He swiped his phone and sent Trina a text.

 _You: Hey, u around?_ He placed the phone in his pocket, turning back to his desk to pack things away. As he threw his jacket on and headed out, he heard the familiar ping from his phone.

 _Trina: Yup, just getting out for lunch, sup?_

 _You: Something important came up and I can't make it tonight :( Can we do another night plz? :*(_ He held is breath as the message indicated read but no response yet. As he walked to his truck, he worried on his bottom lip, thinking she probably didn't believe him. She was such a compassionate fireball that he certainly found himself thinking of her often during the day.

 _Trina: Oh! Everything okay?_

 _You: I just got called into work at my other job. I cant say no, u know?_ Kiba sat in his truck, watching the small three digits bounce as a response was being typed out. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as he figured.

 _Trina: gosh, I didn't know u had another job! It must be way important! Specially if u cant say no! :(_

 _You: Aw thanks 4 understanding! I promise to make up to ya!_

 _Trina: just stay safe now, it sounds dangerous what u doing! N e thing i can do 4 u in mean time?_

Kiba smiled softly at the words he read across the text. _'Damn she is awesome!'_ Not often a pretty girl would give a shit about his well being of what he is doing, other than his sister and mother.

 _You: Thx! But no, council stuff ya no, but will txt when i back! :D_

 _Trina: K! Stay safe! :x_ Karin _grinned_ as she sent off the text. _'Well that didn't take much, hah!'_ She began to eat at her lunch. She looked up at the eyes across from the table, "What?"

"You just seem to be enjoying something to much. What did you need me for?" Jugo responded as he nibbled at a sandwich. Karin had called him over to discuss something she wanted him to do for her, being clan members, of course he agreed.

Karin wiped her hands and lips before answering. "Okay, I was going to ask you to do something but now I have a change of plans." Jugo rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue. "It would seem that Kiba is part of the council, like a donkey or something," she trailed off, her eyes wandering to the ceiling and her finger tapped her chin. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"Karin," Jugo interrupted her train of thought, "who's Kiba?"

Karin blinked suddenly as she brought her eyes back to Jugo. "Oh yeah," Karin laughed. "He's a guy that works with Naruto. He was at the bar that night last weekend, when Naruto and I went out. Big guy, brown hair and eyes." Karin held her hand up as if to show how tall he was. Jugo's eyes just watched her move her hands about to explain. "Anyhow, I'm sure he knows something on what happened to Naruto! He was like all goo-goo eyed on Naruto that night and so touchy-feely! Do you realize it has been a week since he has been missing!? Texts don't get looked at and his phone goes directly to not in service area! He hasn't been at his house or at his work this week!" Karin folded her arms and huffed out when she looked at Jugo and found that his eyes just continued to look at her. "Look, I know I haven't known him long, but – there's just something about him, ya know?" She then leaned over the table closer to Jugo, beckoning him to lean in closer to her. "And you know, my wolf agrees, there is something about Naruto that—that seems to make like this maternal instinct come out! Weird right?" Karin whispered loudly before leaning back in her chair and moving to pick up her sandwich. "There was even an excuse at his work about him not being there. Something is going on, and I'm going to find out dammit."

Jugo sat back on his chair, taking a bite of his sandwich. He then nodded at Karin, "I understand."

Karin just looked at him, as if she was surprised that Jugo of all people understood. "Anyhow," she started, "Kiba just cancelled a date with me tonight and he let it slip that it was council business." She ripped another bite off her sandwich. "I'm going to follow him," she said between chews.

"No."

"Wha? Who are you to say—?" Karin sputtered out at the command.

"Karin," Jugo spoke firmly, cutting her off.

"What the hell Jugo?" she spat out again at, her eyes flaring at him.

"It's to dangerous. I'll do it." Jugo said in a matter of fact type tone.

Karin snapped her mouth shut, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked to Jugo's reserved face. She snorted out suddenly, her lips blowing out a raspberry type sound as she grinned at him. "Fine, fine, you do it then. But—," she gave him a stern glare, "you call me immediately if you need help! Got it!?" She pointed a manicured nail at him, her glare holding and her lips pinched tight. "Lets get going. You will need to see who he is to get started. His office is near here, hopefully we can catch him before he takes off." She gathered up the remainder of her sandwich, wrapping it in a napkin and throwing it into her purse before her and Jugo headed out. "Oh, and by the way, he thinks my name is Trina."

====intermission====

Sai was placed into a holding room, sitting in the middle of the darkened space on a chair, his arms bound behind him. A small light shone over his head like an old movie where the suspect is held under a spot light. He took a deep breath in, realizing why he was here, knew that he would most likely end up here but had a hope that he wouldn't. _'Life is full of chance and risk,'_ he told himself. He took that chance and risk for his own morals. He smiled to himself though, for the plan was of success. The blond had escaped with the unexpected help of a large black wolf. Who the wolf was, Sai did not know, but was extremely thankful, as Sai wasn't sure if escape was even going to be possible even after the blonde's transformation. So many things could have gone wrong during the escape, even though he and his crew tried to make sure all was planned to perfection, but even they knew things could change in an instant. They didn't have a whole lot of time to come up with a solid plan. Sai knew that the blond wouldn't last long from what he could see the blond was being subjected to. The light was draining fast from the blond and it tore at Sai's heart. Sai had wanted to get the blond out so fast, is it a wonder that he got caught? _'So worth it though,'_ he thought and smiled.

The door opened suddenly, flooding the area with light and blinding Sai. He squinted against the light as he heard heavy steps come towards him and felt the crack against his left teeth. Pain shot through his head as the fist connected and his head was twisted from the blow. "Care to explain your reasoning for allowing a specimen to escape?" The voice spat out before him. He knew that voice, he didn't need to see.

Sai coughed slightly as he slowly lifted his head back up. The pain sparked through his jaw as he spoke, "I cannot condone the reasoning of why the specimen should be subjected to the torture he was put through. He deserves to be free." Sai squinted his eyes, but the voice was not standing in front of him anymore.

A crack hit the right side of his face now, snapping his head to the left. Stars flashed with the pain from the hit and Sai now grunted out in discomfort. "How can you fathom that type of answer when there are several other specimens within the facility? Do they not deserve freedom as well?" the voice sneered out and Sai heard the steps pacing behind him.

Sai panted out through the pain as he lifted his head. He could feel his eyes swelling up slightly and he spit out a wad of spit and blood before answering. "The others deserve to be free as well," Sai answered plainly, but would not expand on his answer.

"Your insubordination is punishable by slow death. Pity, your work was outstanding." The voice was now by Sai's ear. He could feel the breath on his neck. "You shall be strung up and reminded of your status, until you are begging for death." The foot steps then made their way around Sai. "You were one of my favorites you know." Sai let out a gasp out as a blow hit his left temple and then there was darkness.

"Give me the report on the full situation in 30 minutes," the voice called out as he left the room. "And get him strung up and teach him a lesson." A few 'yes sir' was heard and a single individual fell into step beside the man as they walked down the corridor.

"Tell me about the extraction," the man spat out towards the individual keeping up beside him.

"Sir, we had a successful extraction and was able to gather quite an adequate number of samples. The majority of them have been run through and tested. The results are listed on the drive here." The smaller man held out a tablet as they walked, thumbing through the files and pointing out the areas. "The readings are incredibly pure and stronger than our last attempts. Its discouraging that the specimen escaped before we could get more." The smaller man tsk'd loudly, sounding disappointed and discouraged.

"What of the witnesses to the escape. What have they reported?"

"The men informed that a black wolf was also on the scene sir."

The older man stopped and turned to face the smaller. His yellow eyes glowed suddenly and his tongue licked his lips when they raised to a slight smile. "And any details of this wolf?"

"Only that it was large, black and had red eyes sir," the younger responded as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Thin lips smirked as the elder of the two began to walk down the corridor once more. "Well then, perhaps this could work to my advantage after all. Ensure that the videos are ready for viewing in 30 minutes Kabuto-kun."

The younger man stopped and bowed towards the retreating older figure before turning to walk the opposite direction. "Hai Orochimaru-sama."

====intermission====

Itachi stood from his seat at the table in the library, taking a break from reviewing the books for the past hour on genealogy of the Uchiha and mating rituals throughout the ages. Nothing was different, the same old information he had reviewed on numerous occasions throughout his adolescence and adult life was still there. He moved to walk to the windows, thinking about his notes and the several turn of events that have happened in the past two weeks. He walked beside one of the many shelves of novels, aimlessly running his fingers along the different spines as he walked by. His thoughts continuously running over new and old information.

He ended up coming up to the fireplace and glanced up at the large portrait hanging overhead. He smiled lightly, glancing at the individuals in the portrait. His father, tall, proud and handsome. His mother, proud, most beautiful, a fierce competitor and yet was an amazing gentle soul. His father stood with a protective stance behind his mother who sat in an arm chair. His one hand resting on his mother's shoulder. He took in himself, standing tall with a proud look on his face beside his father and mother. And Sasuke, with his stern jawline, young face, a picturesque of their mother, standing on the other side of their father and mother looking fierce yet handsome. Sasuke was probably around fourteen years of age in this portrait, Itachi thought to himself. Sasuke was at that age where he was biting at the bit to prove himself. Itachi's smile softened as he traced the smooth child like face of Sasuke with his eyes. _'How you have grown otouto.'_ Mother and father would be so proud. He then moved to his mother's soft features, her loving smile and her poised position as she sat in an arm chair. Her hands folded neatly on her lap, her favourite journal tucked nearly below her hands. Her small smile expressing so much love, devotion and pride. Itachi felt the small lump in his throat as he looked at his mother. How he missed her.

He turned to move back towards the books when he stopped suddenly and turned to look at the portrait again. _'Mother's journal,'_ he hummed. He can't believe he had forgotten. She always was writing in it, reading from it, she carried it practically everywhere that he can remember. This is probably where he had picked up his own habit of carrying around his own notebook. But it was such an everyday occurrence that he had never thought to think about it after her death. He stepped backwards and found a chair, sitting hard in it, he brought his thumb and forefinger to his temples, squeezing slightly. _'When was the last I had seen it?'_ It was so long ago, but he was certain it was in this house. _'Was it here? In the library?'_ No, it couldn't be. He had been through every nook and cranny in here, not possible. _'But sometimes the impossible is the possible now isn't it?'_ he smirked as he reminded himself.

He lifted himself up and wandered over to the shelving that he had just pulled information from regarding mating and Uchiha history. His fingers slid over the various volumes that still remained, he read carefully upon each spine and stopped when he came across a particularly thick volume book. He recalled seeing this one on several occasions and expressed no real interest, as it was a book on human religious beliefs. _'The Holy Bible.'_ Itachi recalled learning about this in his teens. It was dreadfully dry, as it was about how humans believed in one all powerful being and such a story had Itachi cringe at the thought of studying it ever again. He got through enough of it to pass his own exams and papers, and that was definitely enough. Though he had an inkling and he pulled at the large book, noting that it was quite large as he whole hand needed to stretch across the spine in order to get a grip on it. He slowly slid it out and flipped it to read the front cover. Sure enough, it hadn't changed from when he last saw it and it appeared just as boring. He cracked open the cover, gasping quickly at the content. The thick papers had been cut in the centre to produce a hole, and tucked in the hole was his mother's tender journal.

With shaking fingers he reached for the journal and felt the soft jacket, worn soft from so many years of being handled. His fingers slid over the jacket, his eyes gave a small prick of emotion as he recalled more memories of his mother sitting at her vanity and writing within the pages. Tipping the larger book over, the small journal fell out into his waiting hand and Itachi held it up to his chest. He took some deep breaths and calmed himself, mentally scolding himself for being so emotional over a dang book. Slipping The Holy Bible back to its position on the shelf, he took the precious journal back to his table.

He found himself eager to open the journal, yet hesitant as if he was looking into someone's most personal life. He placed it down on the table and eyed it for several minutes. He took in every bend, scuff mark and line. It was about three to four inches thick of paper. He wondered how often his mother's hands were clutching this journal and holding close to her heart. Again he felt the emotional pang behind his eyes, but he allowed a tear to escape and he smiled. He picked up the soft leathered journal and brought it up to his nose. It still had a faint smell of her imbedded on the material and his heart jerked slightly with remembrance.

 _DATE: XX/XXX_

 _Dear journal, I have brought you to my attention as I realized that I need to remember and honour my family history. It seems silly I know to be writing to a book, but I didn't know any other way to portray myself._

 _As I grow older, I realized how much I missed my grandmother. Oh she was the most amazing woman, full of wisdom, smiles and how she loved to tell me stories. After she was gone, I realized that some stories were becoming foggier as time went by and I don't want to forget, so I begged mom to get me this journal, and here we are!_

 _I wanted to share my favorite story. The one of where a handsome man meets the woman who was his destined soulmate. Their love was no match for any other story, as the man doted on her like she was a goddess. She responded with a love just as great. Granny would say the woman was a receiver for the world and brought peace and harmony. My grandmother would at times say the woman could speak to spirits or animals, but that was only sometimes, not every story. I think grandmother just really enjoyed speaking of the love between them! Oh how she could make their love sound so amazing! How I miss her._

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _Dear journal, well, I have been informed that I must marry into the Uchiha clan. I'm scared, I've heard stories of this clan. That there is never any love within the couplings, that Uchiha are all about power and wealth! Their children are removed from their parents and raised by nannies. Then they are sent off to boarding schools as soon as they can walk. They are trained to be soldiers and breeders for stronger clan members! No love allowed it sounds like and I'm scared. I am scheduled for mating courtship in the next few months and I wish grandmother was here, she always knew what to say._

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _Dear journal, I leave soon to meet with my intended. I have been going through endless training of how to be perfect for an Uchiha and I'm sick of it. You know what journal? I sometimes wish I could run away and find that perfect love as grandmother said I would always meet. Is love really a fairy-tale then?_

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _Todays the day. I'm terrified. I hope I will be able to keep you close my journal, since my family will not be able to stay with me once I'm wed._

Itachi leaned back in his chair and put down the journal. His mother's earlier entries were fascinating, as he had never believed she felt that way, from what he could recall of his childhood memories of her. She was always glowing with kindness, love and devotion to his father, himself and Sasuke. He could only recall a select few times that she was fierce and terrifying should anyone threaten her and the family. He had snuck down to see his share of meetings where he knew his mother and father were present. His young curiosity would get the better of him when he would sense several wolves within the manor. On one occasion he witnessed his mother in a position he had never seen before. Her rage was terrifying. Her eyes, the aura she admitted, he shuddered at the memory. He recalls running from his hiding spot and snuggling in with Sasuke that evening. She found him later on and managed to get him to confess what he saw. She explained how she was protecting her family and sometimes she had to get upset to ensure that nobody hurt him and Sasuke. Itachi recalls accepting that explanation but still was careful never to upset her, he certainly didn't want to be faced with that image of mother directed at him! He smiled slightly and picked up the journal again.

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _My dear journal, I don't know what to think. I have been here for two days and met my intended. His name is Fugaku, he's the next in line for his clan. He is only a couple years older than me and when he came into the room, I swear he was sweating, though I think he tried to hide it. I know this because when he came up to me, I could see the light sweat on his forehead but his eyes! So dark and mysterious! But they were so wide and I don't think he knew it, but he kept chewing his bottom lip. Oh it was nice to see someone as nervous as me. But what surprises me, is how calm I feel around him. My inner self feels calm and safe around him and I find myself getting excited to see him for our first real outing together. I wish grandmother was here, I have so many questions and wish I could tell her how exciting this really is. Mother is alright, but she is more situated on clan duties with father. I know they love me, but I just wish grandma was here, I miss her so much at times like this._

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _My heart is beating so fast! We held hands and my heart fluttered so much I thought I was going to faint! He held my hand as we walked about and he was so shy! He stuttered at times and it was so cute! I had to squeeze his hand many times to let him know it was okay. Oh journal, I didn't think I would feel like this! I miss grandma so much, are you watching grandma? Do you know what this is? Why does it feels so right to be beside him? How come I feel so calm and protected when I am near him? Mother says I will know the answers with time, but I wish I could know now!_

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _I'm sorry journal that I have not written. The last few weeks have been amazing. My heart is singing and full of love for Fugaku. It's so hard to explain this amazing feeling that I get when I'm with him, near him and when we are apart! When we get together, my wolf sings so much, I want to hold him forever. Could this be what grandma's stories were about? Could Fugaku be my destined love? I can't imagine not being with him, and my wolf even now, thinking about not being with him, hurts my chest. When we do not see each other for days, my wolf cries and the pull to find Fugaku is so strong, I almost find myself running to seek him out. There is an elder here that Fugaku says is very wise. I may talk to her, perhaps she may know the stories my grandma knew._

"Itachi-sama?" a voice called out that broke Itachi's concentration on the book he was reading. "I am informing you that Haku-sama has woken." The servant then bowed and left the room. Itachi stood and slipped his mother's journal into his pocket with his own. She had it was hidden for a reason that he had yet to discover, therefore he would not risk having anyone else find it. He patted his pocket while heading out of the library with a smile, excited to see his own intended mate.

=======XOXOXO=====

The black wolf followed the scent of the fox as they both continued a hard run through the forest throughout the night. The fox was quick and agile which left the wolf falling behind on several occasions. The wolf let out an irritated huff of air before stopping and dropping its nose to the forest floor. The wolf needed to determine the path of the fox to ensure he didn't lose him.

Up ahead, several miles from the black wolf, the panting fox like creature had made it to a small clearing in the forest. The fox stopped. A slight red hue was surrounding it and its tongue lagging out the one side of its muzzle as it sniffed the air. There was a stream in the clearing and it moved forward to take a drink. As it lapped up from the stream, a deep howl broke through the air, causing the fox to pause and perk its head up, ears alert, eyes wide. The creature's tails flowed lightly, as if a breeze was moving them about as the large red ears twitched and listened. The red mist surrounded the fox flickered with a colour of orange. The crashing noise of the bush startled the fox as it looked over to see the massive black wolf break through the wall of the forest and into the small open meadow. The wolf stood tall, sniffing the air and looked about the meadow. Its fur highlighted with blue in the moonlight as its large paws landed heavily on the ground as it took cautious steps about the tall grass. Bright clouds of white steam could be seen in the moonlight as the wolf puffed heavily into the night.

The fox scrunched down slightly, its ears lay flat back, its eyes bright and wide as it watched the black wolf sniff at each step it took into the small meadow. The red eyes of the wolf glinting like fireflies in the dark. The fox sniffed quietly at the air, as if wanting to determine if the wolf was a threat. The fox did not appear fearful, just curious and cautious. Its tails lightly quivered, as if waiting for something to happen.

The huge wolf padded closer to where the fox lay hidden, its nose now coming to the ground to sniff. The black wolf hesitated slightly, sniffing deeply in a small patch of flattened grass. It released a heavy huff as it released a light bark and one of its paws scraped at the ground. With its nose still to the ground, the wolf began to quicken its step as it slipped through the tall grass. The wolf hoisted its large head up and ears pointed forward as a loud yip pierced the air and a blur of copper coloured fur jumped out of the long grass and bounded through the tall strands. The wolf stood its position while its ears were perked straight up and bright red eyes watched the fox bound through the tall grass. Its several tails following behind it like leaves on a breeze, leaving a slight trail of orange haze. The wolf sniffed the air again as it stepped cautiously forward to follow until the fox suddenly stopped. The wolf quickened its pace to where it last saw the fox and came to an area to find the large fox creature wiggling and twitching on its back, with its four paws up in the air. The fox whined slightly before it rolled to its side when the wolf appeared. A light haze of red and orange surrounded the fox.

The wolf inhaled the air and licked its muzzle. The fox was releasing an aroma causing the wolfs bright red eyes to only focus solely on the panting fox. As the wolfs tongue lolled from the side, saliva dropped from its canines into the ground as he watched the fox whimper slightly and roll around on its back again. The wolf inhaled at the air again, sniffing the aroma the fox was continuously releasing and released a hungry growl. The startled fox flipped up suddenly and pulled its lips back, showing its teeth while it released a high pitched growl. The fox tails flicked heavily and slapped the earth as the fox rose to stand and lowered its head, ears back, and releasing more growls. The fox was larger than an average fox, yes, but the wolf was larger still. The wolf was the size of a small horse, it practically towered over the smaller framed fox, but the small fox continued to give warning. The fox may be releasing its pheromones, but the wolf needed to prove it was worthy of the fox.

The wolf stamped its large paw as it released a deep bark at the fox. The fox twitched as it was startled by such a powerful voice. The fox jumped back suddenly before releasing another bark and bearing its teeth with a growl. A red glow still surrounded the fox fur and shimmered in the moonlight. The wolfs tongue lapped up around its muzzle before lowering its head and sniffing the scents coming from the fox. The wolf was becoming intoxicated with the pheromones the fox was emitting. The fox continued to bark and growl towards the wolf, its tails thumping about, trying to scare off the black wolf. The wolf then crouched low before leaping hard towards the fox. The black wolf tumbled into the glowing copper coloured fox, making them both roll about, growls and yips were heard. As the wolf knocked the fox about with its massive head and paws, the fox would snarl and bark, snapping its jaws at the large wolf. The fox would nip at the wolfs legs then try to bound away, but the wolf was fast, and would take a large leap and would tumble into the fox again. The fox would head butt the side of the wolf before trying to scramble off, but the wolf would turn quickly and its tail would trip the fox up, causing the fox to end up nose first into the ground.

The smaller of the two snarled and bit more as it became more agitated. The fox twisted and turned on the ground when the wolf would trip it. Every moment the fox got up, the wolf would manage to maneuver itself to trip the fox back to the ground. The fox growled and barked dangerously, as if trying to scare the wolf off. But the wolf just snorted and snapped at the fox, its head often knocking against the fox to make it tumble. The fox managed to grab a hold of the wolfs tail and bite down, hard. The wolf released a startled howl before turning around to fling the fox off its tail. The fox flew into the ground, rolling several meters before coming to a stop. The fox lay over on its side panting heavily then rolled to its back showing submission to the wolf.

The wolf came over and hovered its massive body over the fox, expressing its dominance through its size and power, before bringing its muzzle down to nudge open red furred legs and inhaling at the fox's entrance. The muzzle continuously shove at the entrance, pushing at the fox's back end, its hind quarters being forced to open and drag through the grass. The wolf then began to lap at the fox's entrance heatedly, causing the fox to whimper and wiggle with its front paws digging into the ground. The wolf then used its jaws to grasp at the scruff at the fox's neck, getting a solid grip and letting out a growl of warning. The fox stopped whimpering and struggling, relaxing its body in the jaws of the wolf. It panted heavily while waiting the wolfs next move as essence dripped thickly from the fox's back entrance, releasing a thick scent into the air. The wolf then released the fox, nudged the fox hard with its nose and then groomed the fox's face with its massive tongue tenderly. The fox purred then shakily stood on four paws panting heavily. Its fuzzy copper red ears drooped as the fox whimpered lightly as the red glow flickered to orange around the fox. The black wolf tongued the fox muzzle once again before moving behind the fox, its nose inhaling the essence coming from the fox before tonguing at the entrance. The fox creature yipped suddenly and jumped ahead. The wolf just stepped forward and began licking at the entrance again, snarls vibrating through its throat as if it was enjoying a feast. The wolf clawed its back paws into the ground as it felt its engorged red penis emerge from its black sheath. The wolf released another vibrating snarl as it continued to lap at the essence being released from the fox.

The fox suddenly leaped forward and began to bound through the grass again. The wolf snarled loudly as its intended mate escaped suddenly and gave chase. The fox tripped and fumbled through the grass as the wolf snapped at its heels, but the fox didn't give up. It managed to run through a thick area of brush to a dilapidated building hidden by the cover of years of growth around it. The fox darted through an opening into the building, coming to a stop onto several piles of old fabric lay and it waited.

The wolf made its way into the rundown building, its bright red eyes sparkling from the streams of moonlight that came through the holes in the roof. The fox whimpered slightly while laying on its four paws in the middle of a room. The wolfs breaths could be heard, inhaling and releasing deeply. The wolf walked to the fox and brought its tongue to lap at the fuzzy ears of the fox, reaching around and across its head. The fox sighed and tilted its head for more attention. The wolf moved to mount the fox, its tongue still giving affection to areas around the fox face. The fox began to return tongue licks while struggling to move its tails and back end against the wolfs black sheath. The wolf then rolled the fox onto its back, moving its tongue to the dripping entrance. The fox wiggled on its back as the wolf tongue breached its sensitive area, causing whimpers and pants to be released.

The deep red penis of the wolf slipped forward from the black sheath, dripping an essence of its own as it prepared to penetrate. The wolf flipped the fox over once more to all fours, grasping the fox scruff with its jaws, forcing the fox still, head down. The fox whimpered slightly as it raised its back end up and wiggled slightly. The wolf released a slight snarl as it thrust quickly and fast into the fox. A howl escaped the red fox as it struggled slightly but the wolf held the scruff hard. The wolf waited for the fox to stop struggling before it began to drive the engorged penis repeatedly into the soft heat of the fox.

Grunts and snarls were released from the black wolf as its back was hunched, its back end thrusting repeatedly into the fox beneath it as its fore paws hugged the fox into its chest, jaws still firmly holding the fox scruff. The wolf huffed out breaths of air as it pushed several powerful thrusts into the fox, pushing them both across the floor causing the fox to release garbled howls and mews through the quickened thrusting. After the wolf released deep into the fox, it opened its jaws to release the scruff and lapped the area gently with its tongue. The fox tilted its head to the side with a big sigh, allowing the wolf to dote on him. After several minutes, the wolf laid beside the fox and rubbed his muzzle against the fox's head. The fox purred and gave the wolf a few licks before placing his head under the wolf's head. Neither animal moved as they both bathed in the moonlight, breathing deeper and deeper and falling eventually into sleep.

 _xoxo_

 _So anybody happy that the a meeting has begun? Did I leave any surprises? Was anyone surprised on things? I certainly hope that things are still entertaining to whatever readers are still out there._

 _Kudos to those who have stuck with me this long! I wanna give you all virtual cookies :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Moving right along, this story wanted my attention really bad. This chapter is dedicated to MEEHALLA, who's consistent laughter, joking, imagination and just being an all around chatterer who managed to make many of days bearable. Thanks for sticking around readers! It means much!

====x000x000x000x===

Sasuke lifted his heavy head as he heard the whisper of his name. He was still in the corridor, a black window above him and still didn't know much about how much time has passed, or what his wolf was doing. He still trusted his wolf and his pack to take due diligence of him. He heard the calling of his name once more from down the corridor and he rose to walk the way down.

As he continued walking there were no more windows, just brick walls with the same pattern. The voice kept whispering his name, as if praising him for moving forward. To his surprise, he came to the end of the corridor and was faced with a plain wooden door. _'Interesting,'_ he thought to himself as he heard the whisper of his name once more. He cautiously held his hand over the door knob to determine if it was safe to touch. He then turned the old copper style handle and opened the door. The door opened to reveal a large Victorian type sitting room, complete with fireplace and shelving with various knick knacks that looked to be through different ages of time. The fire was lit and two large arm chairs faced the glowing fire, with a small sitting table between the two.

"Come, sit, Sasuke Uchiha," a deep voice spoke as Sasuke stepped into the room. Sasuke felt no fear, just a sense of calm and serenity. He moved towards the two large chairs, circling around to find himself facing the figure he saw in the first window. The large hooded figure sat in the one chair, taking up the entire space and holding a large glass filled with a liquid that Sasuke had no hope of identifying. The creature was quite massive in size, as even as the hooded figure sat, its head was still level with Sasuke who was standing.

Sasuke immediately recognized the large human hands, that were covered in fur, elongated fingers that went into sharp looking claws. Sasuke knew he couldn't really call the hands paws, since they looked more human than wolf. Those same hands were in the scene at the first window. The hood turned to look at Sasuke and then a large furred hand moved to push back its cloaked hood. Again Sasuke recognized the figure's wolf head, complete with large wolf ears, wolf muzzle but flowing red hair as a human would have. The creature's eyes were of a deep red colour that Sasuke could not find himself to look away, as they were that mesmerizing. Large canines were presented to Sasuke through a grin as the wolf creature chuckled. Sasuke shook his head slightly and blinked, broken from his spell.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please sit, we have much to discuss." The large creature moved its furred clawed hand in a gesture that invited Sasuke to sit on the other large arm chair.

As Sasuke sat, he felt small as his feet did not even touch the floor. He manoeuvred himself to sit more cross legged style in the overly massive arm chair. The fire flickered before him, causing orange and red lights to flicker off the walls. "Who are you?" he asked calmly.

"My name is Honshu, guardian wolf God that was sent to a woman many centuries ago to protect a very special babe," Honshu began to explain in a deep smooth voice. "My position is to protect those who travel great distances, those that spread kindness, love and peace to their fellow species. My gift to those is lycanthropy, as you are well aware of the results of the gift." Honshu smiled and nodded towards Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in response.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke inquired gently.

"You are here as you need to learn part of the history that got you here. How you move forward is up to you." Honshu took a swallow of the liquid in his glass. "The glances of the past are what you have been subjected to on your travel here. As you came to realize and understand the meaning of the past, you were then lead to me." He swirled the liquid in his glass as he hesitated and glanced at the fire, appearing to be thinking for a moment. "The history begins with me visiting the woman to save the life of her unborn child. The girl, Asuri, grew to understand her abilities and brought peace to the spirits within the earth and of nature. She could calm the rage of the earth if needed and keep the balance of life within in nature. She could sense the abilities and emotions of others. Then Asuri came across and fell in love with your ancestor, Indra Otsutsuki, who was a kind and gentle soul.

Honshu lowered his head, shaking it slightly and his eyes showed sadness. "Sadly, as you could tell throughout history, humans are skittish and fear the unknown. With their fear, they are often overcome with destruction and destroy what it is they do not understand. But over time, the fear then grew to greed and desire for power. What humans once feared, many now were thirsty to be more powerful than their fellow man. Humans now sought out our most precious beings to expel their secrets in hopes to gain all for personal gain." Honshu grasped the large glass in both his hands now, stroking his thumbs up the side slowly. He gazed into the liquid for a bit before continuing. "My precious children have gone through unspeakable terrors throughout their generations, and I am losing faith in my hopes to create a loving yet powerful race that would be the hope for a peaceful future for all beings. I am leaning more to ending the race to save the future generations from anymore pain. I am willing to put it to rest." Honshu took a large gulp of his liquid again as he leaned his head back against the chair, his muzzle pointed up to the ceiling, his long red hair flowed around his shoulders and released a sorrowful sigh. The sound of giving up.

"What is it you hope to gain from me?" Sasuke was confused. If his family was derived was this _God_ , then what did he mean dying out?

Honshu turned his great head to face Sasuke, his deep red eyes focused on him firmly. "Sasuke, your family does indeed derive from my soul, but only through shared blood of many centuries ago."

Sasuke raise a brow, was Honshu reading his mind?

Honshu smirked. "Your ancestor was indeed a gentle soul, but it was Asuri that was truly my sire. I passed on the full power of lycanthropy to her. Her gifts were more than just the ability to shift into a certain creature. Her abilities could calm the earth and the spirits of nature, be the mediator between raging nations and species. Her abilities were that of a God, given to her with hopes of bringing great peace to the future. The power was passed on to her children and so on, as she desired, when her life was unexpectedly taken from her. The power did not start with Indra and Asuri, only with Asuri. It was unexpected that the souls of Asuri and Indra always would find each other over the centuries, as if some unseen forces were ensuring that the powers she was gifted with would continue. This is my assumption considering that your family has continued to pass on the shifting ability deep in your genetics, but only that gift." He shifted his muzzle in a pointing like fashion and held up his drink at Sasuke. But it could only last for so many centuries I suppose," he hesitated, taking a swallow of his drink. "But it is now most probable, that the power has ended its time."

Sasuke's eyes widened and stayed silent, watching and waiting for the God to continue.

"Naruto is the last. He was the only child born to the kind soul who last held a part of Asuri. When he is gone, Asuri will be as well." Honshu now turned his head away, his large hand clenching the glass slightly tight.

"But how is that fair?! How could you just give up like that after so long?!" Sasuke raised his voice slightly. He didn't know why he was suddenly upset about the thought of Naruto being the last and the possibility of letting him die.

Honshu growled as he whipped his head around, hovered over Sasuke with his eyes glowing and canines snarling at Sasuke, "And what of it! What is it to **YOU** , Sasuke Uchiha!? Why would **YOU** think that it should **_matter_ **to **YOU!?"** Honshu breathed heavy, his breath moving Sasuke's bangs across his forehead. A low growl could be heard deep in his throat as his eyes held Sasuke still.

Sasuke couldn't look away as Honshu glared down at him, holding him in his spot. "Because you shouldn't be the one to decide his fate. His fate should be his own chosen path to walk," Sasuke whispered out, his eyes watching the great God before him. "Don't punish him for the mistakes of his ancestors. He may find a better path to succeed and find someone to walk beside him along the way."

Honshu tilted his head slightly, his one eye widening slightly as it glowed bright and bore into Sasuke. He leaned back slightly and let out a loud huff from his muzzle. He then moved back to sit in his chair, his eyes still on Sasuke's form that did not move. "Well then Sasuke Uchiha," the large wolf God grabbed his glass of liquid that miraculously filled again. "is that your suggestion for the solution?"

=====xoxoxoxo====

Naruto blinked several times and listened to what was around him. He wondered where he ended up now, but for once he didn't appear to be in any sort of distorted state. He wasn't dizzy, nauseous, and didn't appear to be in any sort of pain. ' _Was everything a dream?' he pondered._ No, couldn't be, there was no way the painful experiences of the last few days were a dream. He knew better than that. He slowly began to lift his eyelids, cautious of what might be around him. He listened carefully with his ears, and heard birds? The room he was in was bright. As he blinked into the brightness, he found he was in a forest type setting. The ceiling was a green canopy of trees. He turned his head to the right. More trees, but with beams of sunlight piercing through the canopy. The sounds of chirping birds drifted in on a breeze of wind. He turned his head to the left. Yup, more trees, more sunlight and the sounds of birds.

He moved to sit up, his hands sinking into a soft cushion type floor. He looked down, _'huh...moss'._ He pushed at it a couple times, smiled at how his handprint remained for a few seconds and then would slowly go back to its original form. Butterflies flickered around him, as if tempting him to give chase. He sniffed the air, finding nothing but moss, moisture and just overall nature. He made his way to his feet, noting that he felt fine. No, more than fine, he felt amazing! _'Oh no! Am I dead?!'_ He slightly panicked thinking the worst but then as he turned around and took in the scene, perhaps death wasn't so bad.

"No Naruto, you are not dead," a smooth deep voice chuckled.

"AH! Jeez!" Naruto yelped as he quickly turned to see a large hooded figure behind him. "What the frank! Don't just scare people like that baka!" Naruto held his hand to his chest, taking deep breaths and giving the hooded figure a scowl. A deep chuckle vibrated out through the shadow in the hood. Naruto tilted his head, his eyes squinting as he looked up to the figure. "Just who are you? Why can't I see you? Are you gross in there? Are you worried you will scare me? Do you have no skin? Are you just a skeleton? And wait," Naruto folded his arms over his chest, "how the hell did you know my name?" He pinched his lips together, giving his strongest glare at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure stood still as Naruto stared it down. Naruto gasped and stepped back quickly in surprise when sudden deep hearty laughs broke out from the shadowed area in the hood. The figure's shoulders shook up and down while laughter continued to echo out and through the trees. Naruto frowned now, annoyed at the obvious creature laughing at him. "Hey come on now, stop laughing! You owe me an explanation dammit!" Naruto grumbled.

The figure started to lean back and the hood fell, revealing a large wolf head, complete with wolf ears embedded in flowing red hair, black nose on the end of a long muzzle that was filled with white canine teeth. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh ho ho ho Naruto!" The figure spoke while laughing. "T-that is the best I've heard for—for-for OH! I don't know how long! MU-HA-HA-HA!" The wolf's head fell back, muzzle wide open, while deep baritone laughter erupted from its throat.

Naruto frowned and glared hard again at the wolf. "Stupid baka, making fun," Naruto pouted and grumbled as the creature now held its midsection, chuckling loud and long. "Hey," he spoke up. "HEY!" Naruto then shouted at the creature and slapped his hands together. He was most annoyed now and was ready to walk away. "If you can't answer my questions, then I'm leaving! I don't need to stay here and be insulted by a large fuzz ball like you!" He harrumphed loudly and turned to look the other way. His arms again crossed and shoulders still rigid, showing his annoyance.

The figure's laughter died down to deep chuckles and finally, a large furred hand, with long fingers that ended in claws came up to wipe the tears falling from the wolf's eyes. "Ah, ah come now N-Naruto, I'm—I'm s-sorry," he stuttered out while wiping away the tears of laughter. The figure took a deep breath and straightened out the cloak. Naruto continued to look the other way, his chin high and a frown on his lips. "Oh come now Naruto, don't be mad," the wolf spoke. "It's just I haven't had someone make me laugh like that for a very, very, very long time. And please accept my deepest apology for making you feel hurt, that was never, ever my intention." A large wolf hand fell softly on Naruto's shoulder and waited.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned, a large grin on his face. "Ah of course I understand and I fully accept your apology!" Naruto held out his hand offering to shake, a large grin on his face that reached the corners of his eyes.

The wolf figure grasped Naruto's hand and proceeded to shake it. "Thank you Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Honshu."

=======xoxoxoxo======

Sasuke sat back in the large chair, his eyes focused on the flickering flames in the fireplace before him. He was offered a beverage, but he declined. He brought his knees up and rested his folded arms upon them. The chair was ridiculously large for his frame, but he supposed it didn't matter. He was thinking about the images that he had passed to make it to this point and how Honshu filled in the small details throughout time. How the ancestors of Asuri had suffered due to human's misconceptions and fears. The thought of those situations angered him to no end, how such a simple weak race could cause so much damage to such a beautiful gift.

"You were asking if that was my suggestion for the solution. What particularly are you asking of me?" Sasuke turned to the great wolf who had been watching him intently as he had sifted and organized his thoughts.

"As I had noted before, the pain of watching my children going through unspeakable pain and terror throughout their generations, I do not want to subject anymore on them, I am tired of seeing this, I am leaning more to allowing it to end at Naruto." Honshu looked into his glass as the liquid swirled slightly. His ears hung to the side and Sasuke could see the sadness in his eyes. "But at the same time as I consider this, your animal beings still find each other, both feeling the pull of many generations, unable to fight their instincts and allowing those senses to guide their way. Right now, they are basking in their instincts while your human energy is here, talking to me at this very moment. At the same time, Naruto is talking to me in his realm."

Sasuke's mouth twitched. From what he understood, his wolf was currently _'getting it on'_ with one willing partner of a...a...well hell, he really didn't have an answer for that. He assumed Naruto was a wolf, but Honshu had never specifically said what Naruto's shift was.

"Asuri's soul derived from the ancient Vulpes Qiuzhudingi," Honshu whispered over his glass.

Sasuke whipped his head towards Honshu, eyes full of suspicion, _'reading my mind?'_.

A red eye opened and squinted at Sasuke, while Honshu brought the glass up to his muzzle. "Oh come now Sasuke, don't be suspicious. I am a deity after all." Sasuke just snorted in response.

If he remembered his teachings properly, Sasuke brought his thumb and forefinger up to his chin while thinking, _'so my wolf is currently getting it on with an ancient fox like creature.'_ Sasuke leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. _'Stupid horny mutt.'_

Honshu then spoke. "With the current mating of the two, I have the choice to either allow or not allow conception to occur. With all that you have learned of the past, of the journey, what would you decide?"

=====x0x0x0x0x0=====

Naruto smiled towards the wolf headed creature. He felt no fear and something within him told him this was a normal thing. "So, Honshu, where am I?"

"You have found your way to the realm between life and death."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with surprise. "Y-you mean I'm at the end?!" He brought his hands up to cover his mouth as moisture began to fill his eyes. He began to shake his head quickly, then brought his hands to his sides, fists clenched tight. "No! I'm not r-ready!" He called out while shaking his head again. "Y-you said I wasn't dead!" He then brought up his watery eyes and glared hard at wolf headed Honshu. "I won't let you take me," he growled through his teeth.

Honshu's eyes gave a glint of humour as his lips broke into a smile. "Ah fear not Naruto, I am not here to lead you to the end. I am here to give you information. I am certain you have many questions about who you are hmm?" Honshu again put a large furred hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Naruto relaxed instantly, taking some deep breaths, now knowing that he wasn't about to go the valley of death! Honshu nodded and lifted his other hand pointing towards the forest and started walking. Naruto hmm'd and followed. The two began to walk leisurely through the trees. "So," Naruto started as he squeezed his hands together behind his back. "what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted you to understand what lies within you Naruto," Honshu started, while his eyes were still facing forward. "It started many centuries ago, with a prayer, a God and a small unborn babe."

======some time later=====

"So, if I'm getting this right, all my ancestors were descended from this Asuri?" Naruto asked as he stared down at his fingers, that were playing with the hem of his pants. The pair were sitting under a tree, taking a small break from the time spent of them walking and Honshu talking. "And we all had the power that derives from a V-vul-puh-leez quiz-... ancient fox creature?" Honshu chuckled. Naruto just stuck out his tongue at him. Honshu just nodded. Naruto leaned back against the tree and let out a long sigh. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You are last Naruto. You were the only child born to your mother; therefore the line will finish with you should you choose."

"What's that mean though? Should I choose? If I don't have kids or something?" Naruto turned his head, his eyes full of question.

Honshu made to stand. "Naruto," he stood still looking into the trees. "Your ancestors have suffered tremendously for generations. I-I do not wish to see that continue."

Naruto jumped up, brushed off his pants before moving around Honshu and looking up at him. "Suffered? How?"

Honshu lowered his head and looked at Naruto with a solemn look. "Naruto, the human race is full of fear." Naruto shook his head in agreement to that statement. "And all to often that fear lead to the destruction of what humans doesn't understand." Honshu's voice was full of sadness. "I had tried to ensure my children would not suffer; therefore I would erase their memories of the pain." Honshu then looked towards Naruto, who's eyes went suddenly wide.

"Are...are you saying things happened to me?" Naruto stepped back from Honshu, "and-and you took those memories from me?" Naruto stepped back again, his body trembling slightly as hands clenched at his sides. He was feeling the anger pitting in his stomach. The numerous times he awoke, not know how he arrived, times he awoke to unexplained injuries on his body and the frustration and at times fear, he was subjected to because he could not remember.

"Naruto please understand," Honshu spoke out softly. "I did it for the..."

"You stole my memories," Naruto spat out with anger laced in his voice. "After what I've been through, you fucking think that it's okay?!" A red ring appeared around deep blue angry eyes.

The sky turned grey, winds picked up suddenly and the forest turned into a frightful nightmare instantly. Honshu's eyes glowed bright red as his ears fell straight back, his lips snarled up showing off a sharp rows of teeth. " _Don't **you dare** try to become angry at the choice I made to **protect them!"** _Honshu's voice cracked through the forest with the power of a thunderbolt, the sound wave knocking Naruto onto his ass. Honshu hovered over him, his cloaked figure becoming larger, seeping out black tendrils into the air, his eyes blazing and the snarl continuing. The forest was dark around him, the winds swirling leaves and debris and no sign of sunlight appeared.

Naruto was shocked, but not frightened. He gave a glare at Honshu from his spot on the ground. He still didn't agree with how his memories were taken from him.

Honshu suddenly stood straight and waved his left arm around in several circles. A few steps away, a swirling vortex appeared and distorted the air. Naruto looked over the at the small whirlpool looking vortex that appeared in the air and moved to his feet to get a closer look. The swirl moved to shape a round window and Naruto glanced at Honshu, who swung his arm towards the window with a finger pointing. "Take a look at but a piece of what my children have been subjected to, including yourself, **_if you dare._** " Honshu's growled out lowly through clenched teeth, his voice low and sounding angry, laced with hurt.

Naruto took the few steps towards the hovering window. He leaned in close. After several minutes, he turned to the side, fell to his knees and vomited.

Naruto was quiet now as Honshu and he walked through the once again bright inviting forest. Blue orbs focused on the path ahead of him. "Honshu, though my ancestors have suffered greatly," he hesitated as they both stopped walking. "I want to create my own path and with the knowledge you have shared, is it really wrong of me to at least have the chance to attempt and try with the hope that I may be able to succeed?"

Wide blue eyes sparkled at Honshu, both filled with looks of hope embedded within them. Honshu gave a small smile. "With the knowledge you are aware, perhaps fate will change and things could be different, and no, I do not see you choosing a possible hope as being in the wrong." Honshu then gave a small chuckle, his eyes glinted with a bit of mirth as he nodded at Naruto, "I should let you know though, Asuri's soul has already helped you find Indra's soul. Which has lead to your animal beings finding each other. Both were unable to resist the continuous pull of their instincts and now, currently, they are together, strengthening the bond."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, his lip curled up slightly noting that he was confused. Honshu nodded slightly and cleared his throat, raising his own brow with a smile. "Together...bonding?" Honshu dragged out the words a little as he snickered slightly.

Naruto's eyes shot open wide and mouth was agape. "What the HELL! My fox, who—who is me, well kinda like me…is having— **sex**!?" Naruto's voice echoed through the trees. "With who!?"

=====x0x0x0x0x0x===

Kiba pulled his truck through the winding roads with ease, as he headed to the secluded mountain headquarters. He gnawed on his bottom lip to the point that it almost bled. He was sick with the thought of having to attend the building knowing that Naruto was there, being held. He still didn't know if Naruto was a prisoner or he was there for his safety or what. He knew he was just considered a lowly thug, hired to work for the council and therefore was not authorised to know anything more than what orders were given to him. As he made his way closer to the building, a thought of at least seeing Naruto again made him smile, considering the circumstances, perhaps he could talk to him today?

Jugo followed at a safe distance behind Kiba's truck as it drove through the twisted mountain roads. There was still some light traffic on the road, thus Jugo didn't look to suspicious following him this far out. Kiba's truck took a turn onto a smaller highway and Jugo just drove by, so he wouldn't attract attention. He quickly found a small overgrown turn off driveway, turned himself around and made his way back to the smaller highway where Kiba had turned off. As he made his way up the small winding highway, his senses became heightened the closer he drove to something. Something wasn't right, nor did it feel safe, and Jugo found a small turn off slightly hidden in the trees where he decided to park his own vehicle. He quickly shifted into wolf form and caught an all to familiar scent. _'Sasuke!_ ' He dropped his nose to the ground and followed the scent within the shadows of the trees.

Jugo came up to a large open area, surrounded by towering trees and a side of a mountain flanking one side. Sasuke's scent lead right into the area. _'What was he finding here? Could Naruto be here? Karin did mention that she thinks Kiba knows something about Naruto, but Sasuke's scent is here.'_ Jugo found himself getting confused therefore he just concentrated on his mission for Karin and took into consideration that Sasuke's scent was in the area. Against the mountain edge stood a red bricked two storey building that stretched well across the open area, surrounded by a chain link fence. Jugo noted the driveway that went through the chain link fence area went directly to a large garage like door embedded into the building. Since Kiba came here, it was most likely that his truck went into that door, that lead into the building. Jugo decided to stay to the tree shadows and wait until nightfall.

Kiba stepped out of his quarters, changed into uniform and headed for the meeting room. He still had no idea why he was called, but it was usually due to a new wolf, family, any type situation where the grunt wolves were needed. He saw the same familiar wolves that were present at their last gathering when they found Naruto in the woods. He settled into a chair in the meeting room and waited for his superior to join the room.

The room became silent as a superior entered the room, standing at the podium at the front of all the other individuals who were dressed in the same brown camo uniforms. "A specimen has escaped from holding at zero two hundred hours. The specimen had met up with a large black wolf, they both escaped heading due south west. You are to investigate, get the scents and begin tracking. You will find the specimen's information in the package being delivered to you."

Kiba grabbed the package that was handed to him. The superior went on about how the deployment was going to be issued, confidentiality, how their time will be utilized and so on. Kiba was only half listening as he has heard it all before. As he flipped through the pages, the small pictures at the bottom of the pages made him gasp, realizing that it was Naruto.

Jugo was thankful that he had made several trails all around the area, should the situation occur that trackers would be in the area. He tried to cover all of Sasuke's scent with his own from what he could find around the area. From a hidden ledge high up the mountain, he watched as several wolves began sniffing the area until a howl was released, informing that a scent was found. Jugo hopped down the mountain and followed the pack of wolves, heading south east through the forest.

Hours passed as the wolves zigzagged through the trees. Several times they stopped, breaking out into small groups, scenting the land, catching some game to eat and take a break. Jugo all the while, wasn't that far behind. Jugo had noted that Sasuke's scent was on this trail and he wondered if these trackers were following Sasuke's trail? He growled lowly at that thought.

The pack had traveled for at least two full days. The tracker wolves began stopping more and more, spreading in wider areas and smelling the ground more often. Rain had come a few times and Jugo suspected that the scent was getting weaker. Jugo could smell Sasuke on the ground with ease and continued to follow his trail. One day three, the wolves had stopped around a large lake. They took off to different paths around the lake, noses to the ground and area and huffing out in frustration. Jugo noted that it appeared that they had lost Sasuke's scent, but Jugo knew better. Sasuke was a pro at masking his scent so he couldn't be followed. Jugo had every reason to believe that at this particular location, Sasuke must have made a move to mask his scent should anyone be following him. Jugo stayed low, down wind and waited to see the results the wolves would come to.

The wolves ended changing their direction and Jugo knew that what Sasuke had done had worked. Jugo waited till the tracker wolves were far from the lake, took to the ground and sniffed where Sasuke's scent would most likely be. It took some time, but Jugo located the faint scent where Sasuke had headed. As expected, Sasuke had led the tracker wolves in the perfect opposite direction. Jugo snorted with pleasure as he sprinted in Sasuke's direction.

===x00x00x00x00==

Karin hurried her steps down the long corridor, heading towards the library. It had been a few days since Jugo had left to follow Kiba and neither wolf had returned. Karin began to wonder what type of situation Jugo may be in and was becoming riddled with guilt. She needed to consult with Itachi.

She pushed her way open into the library, making her way around the shelves to the far corner where the fireplace was. She rounded the bend to find herself staring straight at Haku, who was sitting the wrong way in a high backed sitting chair. She released a small gasp as she noted that Haku's head was fallen back, his face was flushed, moans and whimpers were releasing from his lips. His yukata was hanging off one shoulder, his knuckles were clutching the top of the chair and Karin instantly turned the other direction. She heard a quiet "eep" and the distinct sounds of shuffling about. Karin felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. She knew that Itachi and Haku have mated, but she had not seen the effects the two had on each other in person, _as of yet_. Haku had been in Itachi's room for past few days, since Orochimaru's departure to be exact, and Karin felt herself blush more at the thought of what the alpha and his omega were doing behind Itachi's closed door. "Forgive me Itachi-sama," she called out. "I-I didn't mean to intrude…" Karin kept her face down while she felt the alpha's presence come behind her. He breezed by her, Haku on the far side of him, the alpha not allowing the beta to get to close. The pair continued walking, Itachi not saying a word and walked straight out of the library, Karin hearing the distinct sound of the library door closing. She released a breath she was holding and slowly looked up. _'Well, that went well…'_ she snorted slightly and went to find somewhere else to sit in the library.

Several minutes later Itachi entered the library, alone. He eyed Karin as she quickly jumped from the chair and bowed. "Itachi-sama, again please forgive me for intruding. I was not…"

Itachi lifted a hand, instantly silencing Karin's rant. "You wished to discuss something?" Itachi's voice was firm and to the point. He moved smoothly to the table that still had several books opened and spread about that was situated near the podium. He pulled two notebooks out of his robe, placing them on the table before moving to sit within the centre of the pile of books.

Karin made her way to the front of the table. "Itachi-sama, I'm worried." She began with a simple statement, she wrung her hands together. "You see, I had asked Jugo…"

"Does this have something to do with why he hasn't been around for the past few days?" Itachi cut her off but did not look up at her. His voice was smooth and firm still.

"Y-yes Itachi-sama, it does," she stuttered out, suddenly uncertain of the alpha's intention.

"Then sit Karin and tell me what it is that troubles you." Itachi then looked up at Karin. His eyes round, black and calm.

Karin sat in the chair and informed Itachi what had transpired since she suspected Naruto had gone missing, what she had learned from Kiba and what Jugo had done for her. She felt guilty now that Jugo has been gone so long, horribly worried that Naruto still had not appeared and pissed that Kiba may be behind something bigger than just being attracted to Naruto since he let is slip that he was working with council.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, his hands folded together and tucked under his chin. Considering all the recent events, the new developmental behaviour of Sasuke's wolf, the stories of a kitsune and the interest of other parties popping up and now the discovery of his mother's journal; it was obvious, it was time to get serious and put the pieces together. "Karin, we need to gather everything that has happened since oh, three weeks ago. That is around when I had returned, let us start there. Nothing is to insufficient. There is something here and we need to find out."

Karin tightened her lips together and hummed in agreement as she went to grab a notebook.

====x0x0x0x0x====

The black wolf nuzzled and licked the copper coloured face of the fox that slept upon the floor. Four large muscled black legs stood over the sleepy fox as the wolf whimpered loudly and pushed against the sleepy fox again. As the fox began to stir, the black wolf stepped over, bringing a few large rabbits to the fox, dropping them near the fox's nose. The smaller black nose twitched on the long red muzzle and opened wide, releasing a yawn. Smaller legs stretched out, with the smaller padded toes stretching out into a star shape. The black wolf sat patiently, as it watched the fox's waking regimen. For several days the two have been within the dilapidated shack, exploring each other, feeding each other and staying within the area. The great black wolf followed closely behind the fox, ensuring it was always in the wolf's sites when they both explored the surrounding area. The fox was still releasing its alluring scent and secretions, and when the instincts were overwhelming them both, the wolf mounted the willing fox and their mating rituals would last at times hours wherever they were.

Right now, the wolf was ensuring that its mate was well fed and protected. The black wolf padded over to the waking fox and gave several long licks across the copper coloured fur on the top of its head. The fox let out chuckle and flipped so quickly, the wolf was left stunned as it found itself under the fox. The fox nibbling and nipping at the wolf's neck, lapping its tongue now and then at the wolf's black nose. The fox released several little chuckle barks before moving its tongue down to the black sheath. The wolf huffed out a breath as the smaller lapped around the wolfs large sheath, stimulating the wolf's penis, hidden within the furred sheath. The wolf allowed the stimulating gesture until the scent of the fox overwhelmed him. The wolf quickly flipped over, the fox raised its rump, allowing the wolf to lap eagerly at the slick that leaked from the ready entrance. The fox purred loudly as the wolf stimulated the entrance, his back legs quivering in anticipation, several tails flickering about and rubbing at the black wolf. The wolf then clamped its jaws on the fox's scruff and swiftly slide its deep red penis into the slicked entrance of the fox. The fox moaned and growled out loudly, its back legs shaking uncontrollably as the wolf began to thrust repeatedly. The fox panted out as the wolf's paws hugged under the fox's chest, holding it close as it thrust its engorged penis into the fox. Breathy snarls from the wolf's muzzle were released with each push, each long thrust, each deep penetration that was given. As the fox's head was pulled back hard from the wolf's strong grip on the fox's scruff, the wolf impaled its thick red cock deep into the fox and held, as the swollen knot had locked the wolf in place and pumped out several bursts of his seed. The wolf released the fox's scruff giving several long licks to the area and purred out as orgasmic waves shuddered through out its body. The fox leaned its head back, accepting the forgiving kisses, as the wolf licked at the face of the fox. With the wolf knot in place, the two laid together until they could separate. The foxed purred lightly as the wolf applied several tongue licks to wherever he could reach until they both fell asleep.

Sometime later, the fox woke first, its stomach letting out a reminder grumble of hunger. The fox stretched out slowly, noting that the wolf still lay sleeping just behind him. The rabbits brought earlier were still just out of reach, therefore the fox got up slowly and made his way to the carcasses. Smacking its tongue over its muzzle, the fox dug into the meal. After he was finished, mother nature called and the fox moved outside to relieve himself. As he settled his business in some bushes several meters away from the dilapidated shack, he stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. There was a stranger nearby. His ears tilted straight up and his nose twitched. He turned and ran away from the shack, a protection instinct to keep any danger away from his mate and den. He made enough noise to hopefully gain the attention of the stranger and lead the stranger away.

As the copper coloured fox shuffled further away from the shack where his mate sleep, he could feel the stranger following him. Once the fox felt they were several miles away, the fox turned right round, raised his hackles and bore his canines. He lowered his head slightly and snarled lowly. A massive deep orange coloured wolf broke through some low brush and approached the snarling fox. The massive wolf moved forward tentatively, its ears forward with curiosity, its eyes wide with question and its nose twitched and sniffed at the air. The fox's hair was raised high, head was low with glaring eyes that were focused on the strange wolf and its warning growls deepened. The fox stamped its paws and spread its tails wide like a peacock as it growled louder. Red mist began to seep up from the fox, licking out in thin streams and surrounding him. The large wolf hesitated and watched the fox with interest as the fox continued to tempt the wolf. The orange coloured wolf then gave a short huff and turned away. The fox picked up his head at the strange reaction from the wolf. With ears turned straight back, the fox gave chase to the large wolf. The wolf was heading straight for the dilapidated shack where his mate still lay sleeping!

The fox sped through the brush between the trees, picking up speed behind the massive wolf quickly and lunged. The fox's muzzle clamped onto the massive wolfs back and hung on hard. The wolf snarled and snapped out towards its back as the fox dug into the thick fur and skin of the wolf with its teeth. The wolf flipped on its back, crushing the smaller fox under the wolfs weight, forcing the fox to release its grip on the wolf. The wolf quickly got to its four paws and snapped at the fox. The fox was nimble and was able to jump out of the way of giant wolf's jaws that snapped dangerously close to its legs. The wolf growled out in frustration and turned to the direction of the shack once more. The fox barked and snarled, as it took after the wolf once more. The smaller of the two ran hard and charged itself into the side of the orange coloured wolf, impaling itself with all its might to knock the wolf off balance. The impact was successful, and the wolf was knocked off its large paws and tumbled into the brush, taking the fox along with it. As the two rolled together down an incline, the wolf was able to snap its jaws onto one of the fox's legs. The fox howled out from the sudden pain of the wolf's bite and retaliated by snapping at the wolf to the best of its ability. The two tumbled, snarling and biting at each other until the fox hit a tree, the wolf slamming against the fox and coming to a sudden stop. The fox yelped out in agony as it felt the pain shoot through all areas of its body as the heavier and larger wolf's body practically crushed the fox into the tree. The fox continued to whimper and twitch as the large wolf twirled and rolled itself off the fox. The fox collapsed into a heap, whimpering and panting as it struggled to get to its feet. The wolf stood tall and shook its deep coloured coat before turning towards the fox. Though the fox was injured to a point it could barely stand, the fox still rose its hackles and released a warning growl. The wolf snorted and dipped its head lower to sniff at the smaller creature. The fox found sudden adrenaline and dashed at the wolfs face. The wolf, as if anticipating the move, jerked to the side, grabbed the fox by its scruff and tossed the fox into a group of trees, hard. The fox fell to the ground limp. The wolf huffed and turned away, heading towards the shack where the other wolf lay.

The large orange coloured wolf sniffed its way towards the decaying shack and managed its way inside. Its large nose sniffed its way to the area where a large black wolf lay sleeping on a pile of material. The wolf moved cautiously around the black wolf, sniffing all areas, before moving to sniff at the black wolf itself. As the orange coloured wolf sniffed the fur, it snorted appreciatively and stepped back. It moved back several feet and laid down on all fours, its eyes focused solely on the sleeping black wolf and watched.

The black wolf shifted slightly and began stir awake. The orange wolf stood suddenly, poised straight at the black wolf and gave a bark. The black wolf leaped to its feet, baring its teeth at the strange wolf and releasing a dark snarl. Red eyes glowered at the orange wolf as the black wolf continued to show warning.

 _'Sasuke-sama, can you hear me,'_ Jugo called out through the bond. He was met with silence. The black wolf began to snap and bark towards Jugo. It clearly was not pleased with Jugo not moving away. _'He still doesn't understand, why won't his wolf let me through?'_ Jugo barked in question again and laid down on all four paws and dropped his head to the floor. He was showing his submission to the alpha. The black wolf continued to snarl, not accepting the display at all. The black wolf barked again, stamping his paws on the ground. Jugo let out at whimper and dropped his ears. _'Sasuke-sama, please…'_ Jugo begged through the bond. The black wolf charged instantly towards Jugo, large jaws clamping at Jugo's neck. Jugo wailed out suddenly and the sudden surprise of pain had him suddenly fighting back in defence against the black wolf. The black wolfs eyes glowed eerily red as large black claws and teeth ripped at the orange furred wolf. Jugo howled out, twisting his body to try and snap back at the black wolf, his own mind fogged with instinct ruling to protect himself. The black wolf was larger than Jugo and was able to grab hold of Jugo's thick skin tightly with his teeth. The black wolf then shook his head hard and fast, the canine shake, used to kill its prey. The piercing bite cleared Jugo's mind quickly who was able to flip on his back quickly to shake off the black wolf. The sudden jerk had the black wolf whipping off Jugo and tossed to the far side of the room. Jugo shakily got to his feet, blood and fur scattered around him as he looked towards the black wolf. His legs shook under his weight, he knew that if he continued that he wouldn't last. _'Sasuke-sama! Please! No more!'_ Jugo called out desperately now, his fur quivered as he struggled to hold his ground.

The large black wolf shook its massive head as it rose from the floor. Jugo watched closely, remaining alert and released quiet whimpers. The black head turned to look towards Jugo, eyes still blazing red and teeth exposed, dripping saliva onto floor as a rumble was heard from its chest. As the red tongue came and lapped around its muzzle, thunderous snarls vibrated throughout the room. It was obvious the wolf was now pissed. Jugo backed up slightly, his legs quivering as he struggled, releasing whimpers and lowering his head. _'No Sasuke-sama, please don't…'_ Jugo called out again but was met with silence. The black wolf lunged suddenly at Jugo with his muzzle wide and sharp claws stretched out for the attack. Jugo moved quickly, ignoring his current pain and managed to twist his body to grab a hold of the black wolf's front leg. Thinking quickly, he took all the strength he had, with the help of his weight and whipped the black wolf past him as hard as he could. The black wolf flew past Jugo, fell to the old wooden floor and slid directly into the old stone fireplace. A large crunch was heard, with a puff of ash as the black wolf hit the stone structure.

Jugo dropped to the floor, panting heavily and whimpered slightly as he struggled to catch his breath. Chunks of his fur strew all around, several gashes in his body bleeding from the deep bites and scratches he was succumb too, he felt that he just needed to rest. His ears were drooped, his tongue hanging loose from his muzzle while he panted, but his eyes never left the black wolf that lay still against the stone chimney. As the cloud of ash was still settling, an ominous groan echoed through the rotting wood and stone structure. Jugo perked his ears and head up instantly, his orange fur standing up on end. The groans developed into threatening cracks that reverberated throughout the room. Jugo shakily got to his feet and limped towards the black wolf figure that lay still in the fireplace. _'Sasuke-sama! SASUKE-SAMA!'_ Jugo called through the bond as he staggered towards him. A deafening crash pierced through the darkness, Jugo felt his legs give away as the stone chimney collapsed first upon the black wolf before bringing the rest of the crumbling wooden structure down around them.

======x0x0x0x0x0x=====

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _He kissed me! We kissed! It wasn't quite as romantic as I thought it would be but oh well. He was so nervous! But so was I. Our noses squashed against each other at first and I couldn't help but giggle. I think he was embarrassed too but when our lips touched, it was so warm, so tingly and I felt like my heart was going to burst! My wolf was acting weird and making my skin tingle! Its never done that before and I don't know if I want to ask mom, she so stuffy!_

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _We had a picnic under a large tree. I keep kissing his lips and he is getting better! Fugaku is going to introduce me to the elder tomorrow. I have spoken to the servants here about her. They all agree she is wise in her ways!_

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _I met granny Chiyo today journal. She is an interesting woman. She talks with an accent and her words sound different than ours, but I really enjoyed listening to her speak the way she does! She told me she knew I was coming, she said her old wolf could sense me! I asked what she meant and she just laughed! Said that I would know someday! Why does it seem the older people get the more weirder they talk? But she told me to listen to my wolf, for it knows who it seeks and if two wolves are whole, the magic will be there. I don't know what she means but she has a way of making it sound magical._

 _DATE: XX/XXX_

 _The days are counting down journal, we are getting closer to our union day. My mother and father say that our mating courtship has been successful, though I am not quite sure what it all was supposed to mean, but I am so happy with Fugaku that my entire being is fluttering and I cannot imagine life without him._

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _Our union day is tomorrow! Mother is running around giving directions and demanding nothing but the best! I snuck in to see Fugaku while he was waiting in a room for the elder men. He was so handsome and charming, and he admitted that he was so anxious for tomorrow. We stole a few kisses before I was discovered! I felt so light headed and happy. I went to meet with Chiyo again. I enjoy listening to her stories, they are a little different than my grandmothers, but she is so wise. She has a story similar to my granny's, regarding a man who was in despair and found a love that was a goddess. The goddess fell in love with the man, and their children were seen as legacies to bringing peace and love to clans for generations. She spoke of the energy the couple shared, expressed how their love was an envy to all gods and creatures everywhere. It was rumored to say that their love was so grand that the couple glowed radiant colours of gold, red and orange! She said this was the mark of finding ones intended! Could that be me? Or is it a story! Oh journal, could Fugaku and I be destined for each other?_

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _Dear journal, has it really been that long? I found you tucked in my box of things, I recall placing you there when Fugaku and I were moving to our new home as husband and wife. The months have been a blur, and what a wonderful yet tiring blur it was. The ceremony, well it was over just as quick. And Fugaku, oh my, the times we had in our love making…_

Itachi slammed the book shut. His face flushed instantly with a deep red hue and he found his eyes looking up to the ceiling, as if he was pretending to not see what he wasn't supposed to see. He pinched his lips together as he tried to not think of his parents getting— _intimate._ Yes, he was a grown man, he understood the dynamics of mating, but he certainly did not need vivid images and descriptions! He then peeked down at the notebook with one eye, suddenly feeling embarrassed, as if he was a little boy, caught seeing his parents giving kisses and holding each other intimately. He inhaled deep and scolded himself. He could do this. His parents were taken way to quickly and the intimacy they shared, well, it should be honoured. Slowly, Itachi opened the notebook to where he left off.

 _…though he was so nervous I'm sure, and so was I of course, but he was gentle, his touches were soft and sent shocks and tingles all over me. It is so hard to explain the feelings that shivered throughout my body, and my wolf, released even more that I thought wasn't possible. Is it possible that my soul could feel so free and sing like an angel? I can't imagine life without him. Even the thought of such, my wolf cries in agony and causes me grief like I've never felt before. But I can't think like that. Fugaku is definitely my true love._

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _Besides my mother, I appreciate granny Chiyo. She comes to visit when Fugaku has to be away on clan business. It is often not for to long, as my wolf cannot handle the ache that begins even after a day or two. Mother and granny Chiyo come to keep me company, teach me about clan business, as they believe that a woman should stand beside their mate in all aspects. But what I love the most, is when Chiyo tells me stories like my own grandmother used to do. Granny Chiyo told her favorite clan story, the one she talked of before I was with Fugaku. The goddess who falls deeply in love. She began to say that the goddess was gifted by an ancient god, the god was a trickster but was wise in giving guidance. I asked which god this was and she giggled for so long, that her cheeks were red and her eyes watered. She then said that was for another day! Oh how frustrated I was!_

 _DATE: XX/XXXX_

 _I find myself picking you up journal when Fugaku has to leave for many days. My days are filled to the brim when Fugaku is home. But when he is absent, I find myself lonely and some how I find you again. Mother cannot come all the time she says, but granny Chiyo tries to make it when mother cannot. She asks of future heirs and I know she is as eager as I. And wait no longer, for but I am with child and I cannot wait for Fugaku to come home._

Itachi laid the book down quietly, a soft smile played on his lips. He could not wait to share this with Sasuke, the memories of their mother, before she even was a mother. He felt a warmth blossom in his chest at the thought. Itachi suddenly frowned. That's right, Sasuke, he wasn't home yet, nor has he made an attempt to contact home. He had begun to work with Karin, to start gathering all the information that has been happening thus far. While she continued to compile the clues, he went back to his mother's journal. He then noted the room was dark and the lamps were lit. Had he really sat here reading for this long?

His mate! Surely, he must be lonely, for he left him in his chambers shortly after Karin had disrupted their _settling_ in the library. His mate was still very skittish to be on his own, Itachi was slowly introducing him to other areas of the manor and Itachi's alpha needed time to develop a stronger bond and allow others in the pack and manor to see his mate. His alpha was incredibly protective of his mate and needs more interaction with others, to gain trust of the other people to be close to Haku. Itachi had a difficult time suppressing his alphas killer instinct when Karin entered the library. Her being so close was enough for his alpha to consider her a threat to his mate, pack member or not. He tucked his mother's notebook into his pockets, alongside his own and made his way out of the library. He had a mate to dote upon. He would check in with Karin later, to review what information she had gathered and compile it with his own, then, perhaps they will have a better explanation and answers.

=======x0x0x0x0x0x0x======

The pack of tracker wolves growled and barked at they ran hard through the brush. They had lost the scent before doubling back near the large lake where the scent had changed direction drastically. As they were taking in the area around the large lake, a part of the pack heard the distinct sound of unnatural crashing that one wouldn't normally hear in a forest. The pack took off towards the sound.

The tracker wolves came upon a collapsed building, the dust still settling and began to search the area. Their noses moving quickly throughout and around the rubble. Two grey brown wolves barked suddenly as they began to claw at the rubble. Their paws clawed out an orange mass of fur, and they quickly dug around it. Once the massive orange wolf was uncovered, it began to stir, shaking his head slightly and trying to get up on all fours. The two grey brown wolves stepped back, giving distance as they didn't know who the strange wolf was. Jugo rose shakily from the debris, his legs shaking and his body covered in dust and mud, along with clots of blood. As he slowly shook his body, having the debris fall from his fur, he quickly moved towards the pile of stone. He ignored the strange wolves and started to paw within the piles of stone. His actions became desperate and he didn't notice that the other strange wolves came to aid him. Several wolves now pawed around at the large mass of stones and a dark brown wolf with white tipped ears and tail and white socked feet barked out suddenly, catching Jugo's attention. Jugo jumped over the mass of stone and began to dig around what appeared to be a mass of black fur. Jugo dug harder, his padded feet moving viciously trying to free the black wolf. Several other wolves began to dig around the fur until the black wolf was completely freed. Jugo nudged the black wolf with his muzzle several times, whimpering slightly. The black wolf continued to lay limp and Jugo released a lungful howl of misery. He then limped to lay down beside the wolf and nestled his head beside the black fur, the group of tracker wolves watching him silently.

Several miles away a fox limped its way through the forest floor, its tails dragging slightly behind it and ears drooped down. The fox sniffed about a clump of tall brush, that the limbs were tangled so close together it appeared impossible to penetrate. The wolf nosed at an area and wiggled its body within the tangled branches until the fox body wiggled through until nothing but tails were seen. Soon the tails and the opening were swallowed up until the entrance was invisible once more. Behind the tall structures of brush lay a small sand floored cave embedded in large hill and conveniently covered by wild tangles of brush that covered half the hill. The many tailed fox moved about in the area, turning several times before curling up into a furry ball. The fox then began to lap at its injuries slowly before tucking its nose into the many tails and falling into sleep.

====x00x00x00x====

Thanks for making it this far! I'm so tired, but I wanted to get this up and going. I am hoping to have this story done in 20 chaps, but we shall see! No promises. Leave a note if you dare!


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome welcome, thanks to those who still continue to support. This chap, well what can I say about, really nothing. Enjoy!

x00x00x00x00x00x00x

Naruto blinked his eyes several times, trying to focus on the surrounding area. He immediately knew he wasn't home, nor was he in a human form. He looked about and found himself burrowed in a small area, that smelt of trees, dirt and blood. He immediately began to check himself over for any painful areas, and found some dull aches and areas healing over. Dubbing himself okay, he gave himself time to think about the situation, laying his head back down in the sandy floor.

 _'What the HELL! My fox, who—who is me, well kinda like me…is having—_ _ **sex**_ _!?' Naruto's voice echoed through the trees. 'With who!?' Naruto was shocked to think that his other self, which was technically him in a way, was out getting crazy animal rutting like sex with someone!_

 _'Sasuke Uchiha is the reincarnation of Indra and you are his destined mate,' Honshu responded smoothly, not effected by Naruto's outburst._

 _'That cold bastard that was an asshole to me at the bar!? What the hell! I've only met him like once! How can he be the one?!' Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, clearly not pleased with what he was just told._

 _'Naruto, listen. I leave it to you to decide your path from here.' Honshu gave him a stern look and did not waiver his serious expression. He said no more and waited for Naruto to speak._

Naruto huffed through his muzzle, watching the dust raise from each breath he exhaled. He has chosen to keep his memories and be able to become aware of his inner fox. He felt betrayed somewhat, not given the chance of knowing his inner fox being and his memories being continuously taken from him. He accepted that Sasuke was his intended, but he wanted to know more about Asuri and Indra's past before _possibly_ accepting his apparent mate.

As he laid quietly, his fox tickled at his senses, as if testing the water of finding out, about Naruto as a human. Naruto felt himself smile at the small tickle and concentrated on a response of his own. He felt out with his senses to give a touch back to his inner fox. He felt the fox give an emotional response of excitement and Naruto felt himself smile. Never having been able to remember what it was like to be an animal, Naruto tested his body. He had four legs, easily enough, but could he walk on them all? He looked over his front paws, fascinated at their shape. He stretched out his little toes and his tongue lapped out suddenly and gave them a lick. _'EW! What!'_ Naruto suddenly shook his head, his ears flopping back and forth. He had never licked his toes before! Smacking his tongue out, as if trying to get a bad taste out, he realized his tongue was of course longer than his human one. He flicked his tongue out a few more time, realizing he could taste the air. _'Is this what dirt tastes like?'_ Intrigued, he continued to lap around his muzzle, interested in all the strange flavours that went across his tongue. After some time, he began to sniff the air. Still smelled of the earth, full of aromas that instantly put thoughts into his head on what he was smelling. His inner fox rubbed his senses, giving off a vibration of excitement once again and Naruto found himself again mentally smiling.

Naruto then felt something moving his back end. Suddenly startled, he looked behind him to see tails moving. Tails! That's right he has tails! As if reading his excitement, he found the tails moving slightly in a wagging light motion. Because there were so many, he found that the tails couldn't move much about in the small cave, but Naruto didn't care. He concentrated and tested the movement, eventually moving the tails around him. He sighed and nestled himself within them, enjoying the coziness they provided.

After a few moments, Naruto realized that he wasn't sure what type of situation he was in, being that he appeared to be hidden in a den, there was no sign of Sasuke and he noted that he was injured. He didn't have any memories of prior to escaping where he was, did Honshu not think he needed the memories of him while he was a fox? Was it possible to get those memories? He mentally frowned. Did he escape from somewhere? Was there danger outside this den? Was Sasuke hurt? Taken? Missing? Needless to say, Naruto was going to lay and wait for a while, at least to see if Sasuke returns. He continued to concentrate and touch base with his fox as he lay in waiting. He curled himself back up with his tails and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Naruto woke slowly. His tongue smacked at his muzzle, while his eyes began to focus on the small den he was burrowed in. Naruto felt hunger begin to gnaw at him and he was begging his body to let him ignore it for a little while longer. But the overwhelming desire to eat was becoming too much, that even his inner fox was becoming agitated. Slowly getting up, checking his body for any serious injuries, Naruto determined that his fox body was okay. It had some cuts that were healing, some aches that appeared to be just that and even though his one leg was much more tender than the others, he felt he could walk carefully on it. He began to nose his way through the thick tangles of brush, trying to find the way out of the small hidden cave. The scent of fresh open space hit his nose and he knew exactly how to get through the thick brush. He carefully sniffed about, finding the air cool and humid, indicating that it was night. He could sense no dangers and he therefore limped his way out of hiding and into the moonlit night.

Noting that he could see well in the dark he began to sniff about. His one leg was quite tender, thus his walking was limited in speed. His inner fox began to trigger instincts that had Naruto sniffing under small logs, brushes and rocks. With a tad bit of luck, he managed to find some field mice to snack on and satisfy his hunger with the help of his inner fox. It wasn't until his inner fox let Naruto have more control did he realize that he just ate a bunch of live rodents. _'Oh. My. God!'_ Naruto felt his mind mentally vomit at the thought of what he was just crunching on. Certain now that he must be feeling green, he decided to head to a small pool of water to have a drink and not think about how he was washing out the taste of mice on his tongue. _'Blahhhh…'_ he thought to himself. Curious about the surrounding area, Naruto then began to wander the area, sniffing about and listening to the sounds of the forest.

===x00x00x00x00x===

The tracker wolves moved away from the orange wolf, banding back together as a group. It was apparent that they found the orange and black wolf of no threat and let them be. Their noses to the ground they began to sniff the surrounding area. One of the brown wolves perked up, giving some barks to catch the attention of the other tracker wolves. The brown wolf turned and began to sprint in a direction, the other wolves following, ignoring the two left in the rubble.

Jugo payed no mind to the strange wolves as he laid loyally beside the black wolf. He could hear Sasuke breathing and his heartbeat. But he didn't know how hurt he could be after the stone chimney had crumbled on him. He would wait.

It was sometime later Jugo felt the black wolf shift slightly. Jugo raised his head, _'Sasuke-sama? Can you hear me?'_ Jugo listened intently and wagged his tail when he heard the familiar grunt through the bond. _'Sasuke-sama! You can hear me!'_ Jugo slowly made his way up to his four paws, shaking slightly and stepping back slightly to give the black wolf space.

The black wolf head slowly rose, dust and debris falling from the fur, ears flopped slightly and what sounded like a groan released deep within the chest. A small sneeze escaped the black nose and the black wolf's head shook suddenly, creating a puff of dust and small bits of stone flew in all directions. Jugo side stepped through the stones, large paws slipping between the broken bits as he moved to get a better look at the wolf from the front. The black wolf struggled to move his legs beneath him, trying to get a footing so it could get up. Jugo noticed the thick black legs of the wolf shaking violently as he strained to get up on all fours.

 _'Sasuke-sama, please, don't strain yourself,'_ Jugo whispered out. His thoughts returned to the vicious fighting they were only doing sometime ago before the weight of hundreds of pounds of rock fell upon him. _'Let me help you.'_

 _'J-jugo?'_ A whisper of a name came through the bond. Jugo could have cried with excitement hearing Sasuke's voice again. Sasuke's wolf body managed to get onto all fours, his fur quivering from the muscles twitching underneath. Jugo watched him struggle feeling instantly guilty, noting several bloodied areas throughout the black wolfs body due to their fighting earlier. He moved forward, nudging his head under the black alpha' head, helping him stand.

 _'What happened here?'_ Sasuke asked, as he looked about the area with his deep black eyes. _'And where is Naruto?'_

 _'Naruto? I didn't see him here?'_ Jugo responded as he walked with Sasuke off the pile of rubble. _'How was he here?'_

 _'He would have been in a large fox like form. I've apparently been here with him for some time, but not…not as myself.'_ Sasuke stepped away from Jugo, allowing his wolf figure to give a massive shake to his body, ridding himself of anymore dust and debris.

Jugo instantly understood now the situation of the fox creature he come into contact with. He immediately lowered his large orange head with his ears drooping. _'I-I am sorry Sasuke-sama. But-but I didn't know it was Naruto.'_ Sasuke whipped his head around, ears flattened back and a glare in place, silently giving a command for Jugo to explain himself. Jugo explained the story of coming across the fox creature in the forest and what had happened.

Sasuke snorted out a growl and immediately began to run in the direction of where Jugo stated he saw him last. _'Get moving and show me where,'_ he demanded. _'Explain the rest on the way.'_

====x00x00x00x00x====

The tracker wolves came across a heavily brushed area alongside a hill. They snapped barks at each other as their noses worked the area. One gray wolf nosed an area with closely tangled branches and gave a few barks, calling the other wolves together. Together they followed one direction, towards the sound of water.

Naruto's keen hearing picked up the noises of several animals. His ears instantly perked up, his eyes wide as he sniffed and eyed the direction. _'Somethings coming, smells like…like…'_ He instantly turned to run in the opposite direction. His instincts kicked in that what was coming wasn't friendly, and being that there were several of them, he kicked his feet into the ground and ran.

Coming to the area where Jugo last met up with Naruto, the pair found Naruto's scent along with several other wolves. Jugo had explained the pack of wolves that he followed from the building. He picked up Sasuke's scent that was on the same trail that the pack was following and Jugo assumed that it was the same pack that assisted in digging him and Sasuke out of the rubble. Sasuke growled out angrily, knowing if the wolves were from that building, then they were obviously looking for Naruto. Thanks to several of the memories that Honshu provided before his human mental self was allowed to re-enter his wolf's mind, Sasuke was absolute that is what they were seeking. He kicked his claws into the ground and sped off in the direction of all the scents, Jugo on his tail.

The trackers wolves caught the fresh scent of the fox and howled in excitement. Several paws kicking up moss and forest debris as they followed the scent. Their howls carried on the wind, traveling to Sasuke and Jugo, who snarled in response before picking up speed. Sasuke could feel his wolf becoming enraged at the thought of anyone getting to his mate.

Naruto's heart beat steadily hard, as his instincts were screaming at him to get away from the obvious danger that was crashing through the forest. The howls of the wolves had him pick up his pace and head straight towards the moon that shone brightly through the trees. He didn't know why he was going this way, but there was no time to question, he needed to just run. As he zig zagged between brush and trees, he hear the familiar sound of water running. His body zeroed in on the sounds and dashed towards it. He suddenly broke into a small clearing, his lithe body twisting to turn to left hard as his claws grasped at the ground, seeking out something to stop him from going over the edge of a cliff. As his paws desperately tried to grasp at the hardened dirt ground, grasping at tufts of grass, he panicked as he felt his back legs slip off the cliff. He could hear the unmistakable sound of rushing water that was several meters below and his legs strained to hold his weight from tumbling over. Thankfully luck was on his side as his body finally halted and his back claws dug into the rocky sides of the cliff, his front paws struck into various tree roots, successfully stopping him from tumbling over the edge. As he breathed heavily, paws scratched their way into a secure footing, with the help of some sturdy roots that thankfully held strong, Naruto pulled his body up back onto the edge. His chest heaving, trying to catch his breath, his legs trembling from the near drop he took, he hobbled away from the edge and collapsed on a patch of long grass. His body trembling slightly as the adrenaline declined, he barely moved when a pack of wolves burst through the tree line, bearing their teeth, releasing growls of intimidation and moved to surround him.

Naruto raised his hackles as he struggled to turn and face the pack. His limbs were shaking, but be damned if he wouldn't go down without a fight. His instincts wreaked havoc through his veins, every animal sense shrieking that the wolves were dangerous to him. Pulling back his lips to express his canines and pulling a warning growl deep from his chest, his tails flaring out and slapping the ground, Naruto held his ground. The wolves eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement, their own canines bared, continuous growls were released as they paced around the fox creature. Naruto tried to keep his focus on all the wolves surrounding him, but there was to many and they appeared to making a circle around him. A massive brown wolf stepped forward slowly. It lowly growled, lapping its tongue about its muzzle while the teeth continued to be bared. Naruto stamped his large front paws with snarls, indicating to the wolf to come forward. He was ignored as the wolf continued to step forward. Naruto's eyes widened as the wolf wouldn't back down. He had no choice, he thrust himself hard and fast towards the brown wolf that was at least a head bigger than him, but his instincts tore at him to try and take down the wolf that was most likely the alpha of the pack.

As the fox's wide muzzle went for the wolf's neck, the brown wolf was ready and twisted to chomp its own muzzle down onto the ribcage of the fox. The fox yelped out and turned to bite at the wolf head. The two began turning and twisting about as their teeth met with several areas on their bodies. Fur from both animals was being pulled, claws ripped into their thick coats with ease and cut into skin. The other wolves did not intervene, but kept their position surrounding the two fighting, often letting out barks of excitement.

The fox was slowing, but it continued to push at keeping the wolf away from him as best he could. Legs were trembling, he was falling more and getting slower on being able to get up and return attacks. The wolf was managing to rip at the fox legs more and more, injuring them to a point where it was getting harder to stand. The fox retaliated fiercely by snapping his sharp teeth at the wolf's neck and face, but contact was getting less and less. Now it seemed to get to a point that the wolf was testing him, as it clamped onto one of the wolf legs and shook, then released and jumped back. Strike after strike the wolf clamped his white teeth on the fox legs, causing more blood to tickle into the ground. The fox panted hard, still trying to snarl between the breaths and give its hardest glare. The fox's back legs were crumpled now, unable to stand and still the fox snarled, showing he wasn't giving up. The wolf seemed immense sized wolf towered over the fox, its lips curled up into an almost like grin, knowing that the fox was weak. A roar escaped the wolf's mouth as soon as it lunged at the fox's neck, clamping its strong muzzle on the fox's muzzle, forcing the fox onto his back. The fox twirled about, trying to escape the jaws, tails whipping out slapping about, but the wolf was to strong.

Snarls, snaps and barks broke through the scene as an orange and black wolf broke through the brush and took the circle of wolves head on. The tracker pack turned away from brown wolf and fox to attack the two new wolves that entered the area. Sasuke leaped onto the back of one gray wolf, clamping his jaws on its back and pulled. The gray wolf howled out in agony as it was flipped over and tossed. Sasuke paid no mind and charged for the next wolf in his sites. In his peripheral vision he saw Naruto pinned by a substantially larger brown wolf. His alpha howled in rage, pumping killer waves throughout his veins at the site. Sasuke swung his body, turning about and zeroing his rage on the brown wolf. His head was lowered as he pushed off the ground hard, his mind focused on sinking his teeth into the wolf that dare harm his mate. His aim was true, as his paws collided with the massive brown wolf's shoulders and Sasuke's teeth instantly grabbed hold of the neck. With as much force as he could muster, he pulled back with his teeth, intent on ripping out its innards. The move caused all three to propel and roll onto the ground, tumbling from the momentum of the attack, the three rolled with each other across the ground and off the cliff.

 _'Sasuke-sama!'_ Jugo howled out suddenly, as he watched the three disappear from site. He tossed the wolf he was currently struggling against and shot straight for the edge. He halted at the edge, looking down into the darkness. It was to far down for the moon to penetrate with its light. He could have sworn he heard the splash, but the water sounded like there were rapids down there, traveling hard and fast. Ignoring the continuous growls from the tracker wolves behind him, Jugo turned and took off following the edge of the cliff, hoping to come to an area that dropped closer down to the bottom.

====x00x00x00x====

Itachi walked with Haku towards the kitchen, the morning sun shining through the eastern windows, lighting the way for the pair. Haku squeezed himself close to Itachi's side, his head slightly lowered but his eyes were looking about. Itachi glanced down to see and gave a small smile. Haku was slowly showing more of himself the more time he spent with the alpha, but still had a long ways to go. Not to mention the alpha wolf, who was still giving off a killer intent should anyone come near the timid omega. Itachi worked on calming the inner alpha continuously, trying to quell its killer aura. He wanted the omega to be comfortable wandering through the manor on his own, he wanted his alpha to trust the individuals of the pack and manor enough to consider them trustworthy, since he certainly didn't want to ever have to come home to a chaotic event since he was often away on business and wouldn't be able to always take his omega with him. His alpha needed to be calm if he has to leave Haku at times, but currently at this time, Itachi was quite content in hovering over his omega, being protected, doted on, adored and of course panting beneath him moaning in pleasure. Itachi felt a slight stir in his cock as the vision of Haku flashed in his mind. Haku sheened in a light sweat, his face flushed, lips swollen and panting, deep red marks littering his body and his hands stretched out towards him, begging for more. The alpha within him rubbed the arousal sensations instantly. Itachi bit his cheek. _'No! Need to feed my adorable mate and introduce him to the kitchen. Behave!'_ Itachi scolded himself and the alpha, while he tried to walk normally while his cock slowly tried to inflate. Haku glanced up at him briefly, question in his eyes before quickly looking down again. Itachi didn't miss the flush in cheeks though, he smirked.

As they entered the kitchen, there was only a couple staff preparing breakfast. A long table was to the side of the room, where the staff of the manor often ate. It was of course welcome for any member of the household to eat in the kitchen, but rarely was anyone home on a regular time anyhow. Itachi found Karin sitting at the far end of the table, one hand holding a fork, poking at her breakfast, a cup of coffee still steaming, and her other hand grasped a pen that wrote across pages swiftly. She glanced up at the pair, gave a nod, and then promptly dropped her eyes again to the notebook.

Itachi pinched his lips together hard, pleased to see Karin working diligently at the task he gave her the night before. He guided Haku towards the table, motioning him to sit, the furthest away from Karin of course. Haku snuggled in close to the side of Itachi, his head down, not meeting his eyes anywhere. Itachi grasped Haku's chin with his index finger and thumb, gently pulling up Haku's chin to look into his eyes. "Do not look down love, this house is yours, and deserve the respect that comes with it. No one in this house would dare look down on you," Itachi purred out as he watched the round black eyes roam about his face. Haku blinked several times before giving a slight nod. "Now love, are you hungry?" Haku gave yet another nod before Itachi waved his arm and the two staff in the kitchen brought forward several dishes of eggs, sausages, bacon, beans, fruits and vegetables. Itachi leaned over slightly, hiding Haku behind his robes as the staff brought food. His instincts still moving him about to protect his mate. Itachi tsk'd mentally at his alpha wolf for being so possessive. He moved to bring the plates of foods closer to Haku, inviting Haku to take what he wanted and put on his plate. Satisfied his mate was served, he moved to take his own food before looking at Karin."Update Karin?"

Karin glanced up, grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth before answering. "I'm almost ready to go over the synopsis, want to meet later?"

"Hn," Itachi nodded as he moved a piece of fruit to Haku's lips.

"Congratulations on your mating Itachi-sama. I'm extremely happy for you," Karin nodded and spoke with sincerity in her voice. Itachi gave a small smile towards her. "Have you heard from Jugo or Sasuke?"

Itachi shook his head slightly. "Not a thing, but I suppose there is a very good reason for their absence."

Karin tapped a finger to her chin before shutting her book and taking a large gulp of coffee. "I'll see you in the library Itachi-sama." She gave a short bow before heading out of the room.

Itachi nodded in response before taking a fork and stabbing a sausage. He brought it up to Haku's lips who eagerly opened his mouth to take the food. The alpha stirred with satisfaction watching his mate eat eagerly and Itachi felt him surprised at the feeling of being with an intended mate. He only hoped that his little brother could find such happiness as well.

Later that afternoon Itachi and Karin were sitting across from each other at a large oak table. Each had a respective notebook and other papers between them.

"Let's start from the beginning Karin, around the time that I had returned. This was when you three had met Naruto correct?"

"Mhm, you arrived a couple days later. That was also the night that Naruto was attacked, as per Sasuke had mentioned." Karin responded, going over her book.

===x00x00x00x===

Jugo raced along the cliff line, becoming desperate not finding anywhere to be able to make it down to the rushing water. His eyes were continuously scanning the area, anywhere that he could make is way down. He would have rushed into the water, but not knowing what sort of bottom lay below, he couldn't risk having himself get seriously hurt in the process and how would that help Sasuke? His chest pumped out and in, as he pushed himself to run harder and faster. _'Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama,'_ he continued to call out, in hopes that he would hear a response. He drove his legs harder, eyes still flickering around, watching for any type of opening.

Sasuke paddled hard, trying to keep his head afloat, his paws desperately trying to find a footing. He felt the jagged rocks slam into him on either side, he couldn't see them as the current rushed him along, he knew he needed to keep paddling and find the sides of the river. His drenched fur pulled him down, and he felt like he was carrying a blanket weighted with rocks. Struggling to not swallow water with every blow into the jagged rocks, he mentally cried with glee when his paws connected with a rocky bottom. He was close to a shallow bank. His body screamed out in agony as he pulled his weighted body, his paws slipping through the dozens of pebbles under the water, but still solid in the rock bottom while he dredged his way up the slope. Tremors ran uncontrollably throughout his legs and back, the wounds in his body stung and burned from being exposed to water. When his front paws hit the rocky muddy shore, his legs collapsed and he succumbed to the darkness.

Jugo almost howled in excitement when the steep cliff began to decline downwards. His jumped and twisted about the large boulders and brush, making his way down and began to scan the river and the shoreline. _'Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!'_ He called out continuously, waiting, hoping, for any type of response. The river had widened some, the current wasn't as fast, and the moon finally breached the towering trees and reflected off the rushing water. Jugo could see the areas where the river had calmer pools to the sides and he kept running, his eyes scanning the area. Coming around a bend he noted the large black shadowed mass not moving on a shoreline just a few meters ahead.

Jugo ran full speed to the shadowed black furred mass and skidded through the loose pebbles and sand that littered the shoreline. He came to a halt at the nose of the wolf and paused. The large wolf was breathing, heavy and steady, wasn't conscious and didn't appear to be in any apparent immediate danger health wise. Jugo padded around the large wolf, sniffing cautiously until the wolf began to stepped back and raised his hackles. The wolf blinked open its eyes, shook his head and looked about. Light brown eyes focused on the orange wolf that was now warning him, hackles raised, and a low grumbling growl rose from the chest of the orange wolf. The warning was subtle, telling the strange wolf that if it tried anything remotely threatening, Jugo would not allow it. The light brown eyes just watched Jugo, not making any movement that would suggest it was a threat. Jugo let out a snort and a huff, before standing straight up, indicating his power. When the brown wolf showed no signs of putting up any sort of fight, Jugo snorted again and turned, picking up his pace again down the riverbank.

Sasuke woke groggily, feeling heavy, aching and sore, his body screamed out as his mind slowly analyzed his body while his mind slowly kickstarted to consciousness. He didn't open his eyes yet, he listened to the sounds around him, felt nature surrounding essence and determined if he was seriously hurt. The river ride was intense, overwhelming and exhausting. He recalled falling through the darkness, hearing the rushing river below but not knowing what he may find at the bottom. He began to panic and twist to turn his body so he could at least see the end, should it come to that, but his eyes came across the falling body of the fox. _'Naruto!'_ Sasuke opened his eyes wide as he remember the vision of seeing the wind fluttering through the tails, sailing through the long reddish copper coloured fur, as if he was sitting on the ledge of a rock enjoying the strong spring breeze ruffling his hair. The sad look through the fox's red eyes as he quickly glanced at Sasuke before the water's icy blast shocked him into near panic.

Sasuke willed his body to move. He recalled not seeing Naruto or the other wolf while struggling to stay afloat down the stream. But being the moon light did not reach the black water, he wasn't able to even see where he was going. His muscles screamed out as they were forced to move before being ready, but he ignored. Sasuke looked about to find himself alongside the riverbank, a small opening area with calmer waters, his eyes scanned up and down the bank. Which way would he go? Could Naruto have washed up somewhere upstream or was he downstream? Sasuke growled out in frustration, he padded at the small pebble rocks below with his paws, digging at them aggressively. _'Which way?! Which way!?'_ Either way he went, if it was the wrong way, then it put the danger of Naruto being alone even higher. His senses perked when he heard familiar sounds of a wolf running towards him. His ears on instant alert, his alpha ready to pounce, injuries be damned, he turned towards the sounds and braced for a washed over him when he saw the moon reflect off the deep orange coat of Jugo. _'Sasuke-sama!'_ Jugo had called out and Sasuke responded with a bark. Thank the gods that he was here.

Jugo came to a halt at Sasuke's nose, lowering his own head quickly before speaking. _'Sasuke-sama? Can you hear me?'_ His large head tilting, ears pointed forward in question.

 _'Hn,'_ Sasuke responded. _'You came from upstream?'_ Jugo snorted yes. _'Did you see Naruto? The fox? On your way?'_ Sasuke answered hurriedly, his eyes flickering to Jugo and then the water.

Jugo shook his head, _'the only one I saw was a strange wolf on the bank. It was the one that fell with you. He did not appear seriously hurt and was not a threat.'_

 _'We need to find Naruto,'_ Sasuke stated out and turned to head downstream. Be damned his injuries, he needed to find the fox, especially when he had finally just found him.

===x00x00x00x00x===

His whole body screamed in pain as he began to come into consciousness. He felt heavy, wet, cold and continuously shuddered involuntary. He began to listen to his surroundings, noting the rushing water near him, the wet ground beneath him and the subtle sounds of the forest. There were no sounds of danger approaching, therefore he slowly opened his eyes. Naruto blinked his animal vision several times before being able to focus on his surroundings. It was still night, but the moon cast a glow upon the land, thus he could see around the area. His back legs were quivering from the pain and he swooped his tails up to fall upon him to keep warm. His inner fox rubbed his senses, letting him know that it was there for him and Naruto couldn't help by inwardly smile. It was a warm feeling to know that someone or something, in this case, was there for him. He began to analyze himself, feeling that part of his back end was still in the water, ripples of pain still there and his front paws had a solid hold onto the river bank. He began to lift his front end and yowled when a jolt of pain ran through him. He bit back the whimpers and tears as he turned to look behind him. His legs were distorted in a position they probably shouldn't be in. The pain constantly ran through his legs like a flowing river, _no pun intended he told himself,_ and he tested his legs again. The slight movement caused him to howl out again and he wasn't able to hold back the tears. His legs were fractured if not broken, and Naruto couldn't help but flop his head down on the bank and sob. Just when he was at a time of understanding who he was, the freedom of knowing the fox spirit within him, and apparently meeting up with his intended mate, the situation got worse. Fat tears rolled from his fox eyes and he fell into despair burying himself in his tails again. Small whimpers escaped his muzzle and he tried to take in the comfort of the fox within.

After some time, Naruto heard the unmistakable sound of animals running towards him. He quivered in fear, knowing that he couldn't protect himself should something come to eat him. He remained coveredup with his tails in hopes that whatever was coming would pass him off as some drowned carcass and leave him be. He kept his sniffles low as he tried to control his fear as the distinct sounds of animals broke through the bush nearby.

 _'Naruto!'_ Naruto heard the voice echoing in his head. _'S-Sasuke?'_ Naruto whispered to himself, his mind foggy from the pain he was in. Naruto felt his inner fox rub his senses, urging him to get up, respond, anything as it got excited. Naruto heard the heavy feet coming to a stop beside him and something nudging at his tails.

 _'Naruto! Naruto!'_ The voice continued to push through the fogginess of his senses. Naruto mumbled outwhimpers through his muzzle. The pain was to great now and he felt heavy and oh so tired. _'Naruto, please say something!'_ The deep baritone voice continued to slam at his senses and Naruto felt something pushing through his tails to find his body beneath. Naruto finally let out a soft whimper as he felt a nuzzle on his head.

 _'He's fevering. We need to get him out of here. Jugo, go find a cave or something. I'll shift to see about his legs.'_ Sasuke barked out the order to Jugo, who took off to explore the area and Sasuke shifted into his human form. "Ah fuck, Naruto, can you hear me?" Sasuke's voice softly spoke out as his now human self, began to move the numerous tails covering the fox body. He succeeded in finding the fox's head and pulled the head into the palm of his hands. He could see the glossed over look in Naruto's eyes, pupils dilated with mucus built up around his eyes from the secretion of tears created from most likely the pain that he was in, his tongue hanging out the side due to him panting so hard, and he gently stroked the large fox like creature's head. "Hold on there, I'm going to get you some place safe," he whispered gently. Sasuke moved to check the fox's back legs and cursed. Both legs looked to be severely damaged and Sasuke knew that he would have to get him medical assistance for sure. He could set his legs with whatever he had handy, but unless Naruto got his medical needs met, he wouldn't survive. He needed Jugo to hurry and find someplace safe for them to be, he didn't want to move Naruto yet, too much movement would likely cause more damage. Thankfully Jugo appeared suddenly, nodding and barking to indicate that he had found a cave. "We need to find something large enough to place him on and drag him there. Hold on Naruto, I'll be right back," Sasuke stroked the fox's large head before sprinting towards the forest.

After an hour or so, Jugo and Sasuke managed to get Naruto secured in a cave, and by some luck they got a small fire going. Since Jugo and Sasuke had no clothing, they certainly didn't want to freeze to death. Jugo prepared some kill to eat while Sasuke worked on getting Naruto's legs secure.

"We need to transport him back to the manor. He can't stay here." Sasuke didn't want to even consider the what ifs, if they didn't get Naruto the medical attention he needed…"Head back to the manor and get the hummer. Fill in Itachi on what the situation is."

Jugo nodded, threw the skinned meat onto the fire and shifted. Giving a quick nod to Sasuke, he ran from the cave. Sasuke stroked the fur of the fox, pleased that it was finally getting dry from the heat of the small fire. He managed to get some water into the fox, though Naruto was delirious throughout the ordeal, the fox still managed to get some water in his body. With the fever not showing any signs of letting up, Sasuke hoped that Jugo would get back quickly.

===x00x00x00x00x===

"When will… break …"

"Time… be patient …"

The voices sounded like they were on slow speed of an old record player. They drifted into his head through the heaviness. Naruto felt the extremity of being tired and the voices wouldn't shut up for him to sleep. He felt himself become irritated with the voices disturbing him. The darkness in his head suddenly weighed upon him and he felt numb but warm and comfy. The pain wasn't apparent, and he willed the voices to leave him be before embracing the silence of darkness once again.

"Nii-san, his fever still hasn't broken, how can we be sure the doctor knew what she was doing!" Sasuke waved his arm over the sleeping form of Naruto, who was still in fox form, taking up the majority of a bed.

"Shizune-san is the best in the field. She was trained by the best and she has my utmost trust in her abilities to treat our kind," Itachi smoothly purred out.

"Our kind! Naruto isn't our kind! He's his own kind!" Sasuke spat out, now starting to pace in the room.

Itachi smirked slightly, watching how his little brother got all annoyed on the status of his little fox. "Otouto, if something were to happen to Naruto, trust me when I say that I will attend to it personally."

Sasuke just grit his teeth as he stopped near the bed and looked down upon the sleeping fox. He had an IV drip in to replenish his fluids, antibiotics and nutrients, his legs were both broken and splinted up and Shizune had explained that the fever was a result of his injuries. With proper hydration and the continuous nutrients being injected into his body, along with proper rest, Naruto's fever should break within a couple days if not hours. It had already been a full day and Naruto still hadn't woken and his fever still ran.

"His fever is steady and not rising, that's a positive sign otouto," Itachi added. "His body just needs more time." Sasuke threw him a glare and a huff before taking a seat on an armchair, bringing his fingers up to rub at his temples. Itachi could feel his little brother's wolf flare up and express its agony of being helpless towards the fox omega. He let his own alpha rumble out and quell the young alpha to relax. He noticed his little brother's shoulders finally relax into the chair and hummed out an approval. _'Young ones, always so quick to jump to the worst case scenario.'_ "I'm off to tend to my mate otouto, we need to meet later to discuss the situation."

Sasuke snapped his head up suddenly, "oh nii-san, I'm sorry. Congratulations on your mating with Haku-kun. Jugo informed me shortly after we arrived." Sasuke rose to his feet, bringing himself to Itachi. He embraced Itachi with a quick short squeeze of a hug, giving him a pat on his back before pulling back. He looked up at Itachi with a soft smile. "I'm happy for you nii-san, I would have never thought your old wolf would find someone," he gave a teasing chuckle. Itachi snorted out and playfully smacked Sasuke on the arm. "But how did Orochimaru deal with it? The contract…"

"Other things we need to discuss otouto, later, when you and your wolf are somewhat calmer. When Naruto is stable." Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze before turning to leave the room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his thick dark locks, giving a frustrating gruff before turning back towards the sleeping fox. He stood beside the form, noting the deep breaths escaping through the muzzle. He moved his hand and stroked through the long glorious tails. His fingers threaded through the silky feeling hair slowly, he watched as the tails responded with slight twitches and the fox let out what sounded like a long satisfied sigh. He moved to sit beside the fox and moved his hand to rub behind the large ears. He stroked them smoothly and smiled when the ears flicked about slightly. So much he has learned about the history and had yet to talk to Naruto about it. How much did Naruto know? What were his feelings about it? How did he feel about being mates? Judging by their last few days, their inner beasts were quite pleased with each other and let it be known. Would Naruto remember all that? What if he didn't want to stay? Sasuke stroked the fox's head as the questions piled up one after another. Answers would have to wait.

===x00x00x00x00x===

Orochimaru sat at a table with several documents laid out in front of him. A knock and the door opening had Suigetsu leading another man into the room. Suigetsu held out his arm, pointing in the direction of where Orochimaru was sitting. The older man released a grunt of acknowledgment before making his way to the table.

"Suigetsu, tea," Orochimaru snapped out without looking up from his documents. Suigetsu bowed and left the room. Only then did Orochimaru lift his head and gave a slick smile to the older man who sat across from him. "Thank you for coming, I trust the travel was smooth?"

"Could be worse, but no worse for wear," the older man responded, while snapping his fingers and a small beta stepped up and placed a briefcase on the table. "Let's get this business out of the way. I have what you want," he spoke as he opened the briefcase, pulling out a thick brown envelope and handing it towards Orochimaru.

"Always quick to the business Danzo-sama," Orochimaru took the envelope, proceeded to open it and look inside.

"What of the product extraction. Have you managed to expel on a regular basis?"

Orochimaru pulled out a small box from beneath him and slid it to Danzo. "There is a problem."

Danzo inhaled deeply, a grumbling rose from his chest as he took the box and handed it to the small beta behind him. "I can't keep the council from moving forward, they are going to expand their investigation. There better be a logical reason for this."

"I regret to inform that the kitsune had escaped a few days ago from the confinement in the eastern quarter section. It would appear that there was an activist that penetrated our systems and assisted in having the kitsune released." Danzo began to sputter out but Orochimaru held his hand up. "Fear not, we have taken care of the pest and are _rehabilitating_ his behavior," Orochimaru added with a sneer. "Should not have any more concerns of that kind."

Danzo snorted out. "And how do you plan to rectify the situation now? Do you have any idea how much loss this is?" Danzo slammed his fists on the table. "If you cannot continue with keeping the kitsune contained, I will extend the offer to other countries that would be more than willing to take the position for _whatever price_!" Danzo hissed out. His annoyance with Orochimaru was not hidden.

Orochimaru leaned back in his chair and gave the council member a feral grin. "Well Mr. Council member, if you are not willing to continue, I can always find another way of funding my programs," he hissed out with a chuckle. "But then how will you continue on council member? Without my serum, your days may become much shorter, not to mention your youthful looks. You aren't the only one out there that desires to live forever."

Danzo glared across the table at Orochimaru. Suigetsu chose that moment to come in with a tray of tea. He said nothing as he noted that his alpha was giving a snarky grin at the council member, who looked furious. He stood back and decided to watch the two men. Danzo growled towards Suigetsu who just gave an impassive look in return. "What is your plan to recapture the kitsune? Where is the trust that I can expect you to be successful?" He clenched his fists, as if ready to strike out.

Orochimaru grinned, his tongue came out to wet his lips. "Come now council man, you know that we can't trust anyone in this business," he chuckled deeply. "But on a more enlightening note, I happen to know where the kitsune is hiding. With all the cards in place, I should be able to retrieve our property and I have also had the pleasure of ensuring I have a new secure location that unless one is part fish, nobody can escape."

Danzo focused his eyes on Orochimaru's grinning features. He shuddered slightly noting how pale the man was, how thin and his features almost looked serpent like. Nothing like a werewolf. "Until then, keep me updated," Danzo stood, taking his leave, his small beta following behind him.

"A pleasure as always council man," Orochimaru sing songed out to the retreating Danzo. He chuckled out deeply when the door closed to the room. Suigetsu snorted in the background.

Suigetsu moved forward, grabbing the pot and pouring Orochimaru some tea. "What's the next step Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru hummed with a small smile, his hands folded beneath his chin and his eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement. When he watched the video surveillance from the station he was sure the black wolf in the video was an Uchiha. No other clan had the magnificent features like the Uchiha black wolves. The blue black fur was the first thing he noticed, but the ruby red eyes, those magnificent eyes that glowed fiercely at any who dared get in his way. The massive chests and legs that could plow through any wall and the Uchiha's walked with a grace only known to their family. To think if an Uchiha mated with the kitsune, the pups would be simply superb. He licked his lips in thinking about the possibility that one of the Uchiha's mated with the legendary kitsune. If he played this right, he would get his hands on the kitsune, transport it to his newly developed secure location, where there would be no chance of anyone finding them and certainly no way for escape.

===x00x00x00x00x===

Sasuke tended to the fox throughout the day by brushing out the silky fur gently and ensuring a cold cloth was applied to his head to help with the fever. The fox continued to sleep deeply, now and then if a whimper escaped, Sasuke was there, softly running his fingers through the copper reddish orange fur, until he would calm back into a deep slumber. Sasuke growled slightly when Shizune came back to record the IV bags and take Naruto's temperature. Sasuke was shocked at himself since he couldn't contain his alpha's threatening growl that someone was near the fox. Shizune ignored him while she checked the splints on Naruto's legs, noting that another day and they could come off. The healing speed of Naruto was similar to the werewolves and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief to that news. His fever had also lowered, thus she suspected it would have run its course by the next day. "But why isn't he waking?" he snapped out as he ran his fingers along the length of the fox's back.

"His body will decide when he can. He has been through quite the traumatic experience and his mind knows when he needs to be still, relax and just let things heal. When his fever is done, I do not doubt that he will wake, groggy, confused and please try not to scare him. He may have trouble recalling certain events and people, so be patient with him," Shizune barked out firmly at Sasuke, staring him down. Sasuke leaned back slightly in surprise at the harsh command that came from the petite brunette. She nodded firmly, giving him a small 'hmph' and turned on her heel. "I'll be back tomorrow morning," she added as she slipped out the door with Sasuke stunned to silence.

Itachi came to the room shortly afterwards, finding Sasuke still within the room, watching over the still sleeping fox form. He glided smoothly towards the bed, watching as Sasuke stroked the top of the fox's head.

"His fever is coming down. Shizune said it will most likely have run its course in the next day. His legs are almost healed as well." He didn't look up at Itachi as he continuously ran his fingers through the fox's silky hair.

Itachi held back a small smile. He had never seen his little brother be so… so touchy feely with anyone. Compassion was leaking out in rivers and the younger alpha was emanating a fierce aura of protection, even the staff could feel it that left them shivering in fear. Itachi could feel the waves coming from Sasuke's inner wolf and he wondered if Sasuke even realized it was happening.

"I suspect that what Shizune says is to be true. She is truly the best in her field," Itachi spoke as he reached the edge of the bed. "Otouto, we need to talk. Will you be willing to leave him for a short moment?"

"Is there any reason why it can't be discussed here? It is only Naruto here," Sasuke snapped up his head, his eyes squinting at him suspiciously.

"Well, it's," Itachi hesitated, trying to come up with the best words to explain. "We need to talk about the contract with Orochimaru and then the situation that we believe is going on with Naruto."

Sasuke's hand stopped suddenly, his head dropping so his bangs created shadows over his eyes. He looked up to the fox's head, then moved his hand to trace the silky ears. "I-I already know what he is nii-san," he whispered out.

Itachi cocked his head, his eyes full of question as he watched Sasuke and waited for him to continue.

"I was going to tell you about it after Naruto woke, to see how much he might know. I-I met someone—someone godly…" Sasuke released a shaky breath. "I learned that…"

Itachi held his hand up suddenly, halting Sasuke's speech. "Don't speak here, there are always ears in the walls otouto." He tipped his head slightly, his glare held Sasuke's tongue. "But, what I would like to talk to you about is the contract with Orochimaru's clan." Sasuke brought his eyes up to Itachi, wide with interest.

"I don't understand? With Haku-kun being your mate, isn't that all he wanted to join our clans? Should it matter which of us it was to be?"

"With the political involvement interlaced in contracts, I am afraid it is not that simple otouto. Please, come sit."

Itachi waved towards the arm chairs in the other corner of the room as he moved towards one. Sasuke followed, taking a seat. Itachi inhaled deeply as he settled into the chair. As he explained the situation, his conversation with Orochimaru regarding the mating contract and what Orochimaru would agree upon. Sasuke eye's ringed red around his dark pupils. His teeth were clenched as anger began to seep from his pores. His fists were flexing as it appeared he wanted to punch something but was holding himself back.

"I understand the anger otouto, but please try to understand why it had to be done," Itachi calmly spoke, watching as Sasuke began huffing, his brows furrowed in anger and the ring of red remained around his eyes.

"What's to understand Itachi," Sasuke spit out, venom clearly in his voice. "You basically sold me out to Orochimaru because your wolf claimed the one that was supposed to be mine!" He stood suddenly, fists at his side, shoulders square and his glare focused on Itachi.

Itachi jerked back suddenly, surprised at his brother's outburst. " **Don't you dare insinuate that this was done solely for my benefit** ** _otouto_** ," Itachi growled out loudly, showing that the outburst from his brother was not appreciated. "Sit back down and we shall will discuss more."

Itachi's voice was laced deep with authority, slapping Sasuke practically in the face. Sasuke was stubborn, he was upset and annoyed at the fact that his brother played with his life. He fought the older alpha's demand as a stubborn younger brother would, but the continuous hard gaze of his brother directed at him, the vibe from the older alpha, Sasuke eventually relaxed his shoulders and dropped back into the armchair, looking defeated but still annoyed. He dropped his face into his hands, rubbing his hands harshly across his face then through his hair.

"It was apparent that my wolf had found its mate, I could not fight fate otouto," Itachi went on to explain. "I myself, believed I was destined to be without a mate for my life, but…" He slightly shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry nii-san," Sasuke said tiredly. "I'm happy for you, I-I really am." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I was willing to go through protocol that was expected of me, and to be honest, I had wondered how others ever managed to get through arranged mating, as I felt nothing, though I tried, but there were no feelings at all for Haku-kun." He snorted slightly, "I even wondered how I would be able to _perform for the_ _duty of the clan,_ if you know what I mean." Sasuke then lifted his face up, his eyes now back to normal but looking tired. The shadows under his eyes were much more noticeable, his hair was limp and hanging loose, adding to the view of exhaustion. "I-I understand why you did what you had to do."

"There is much more to discuss, I realize otouto, but I wanted to let you know about the contract. We can discuss other areas later." Itachi moved to rise from his seat. "But you do need some rest otouto, I will bring you something to eat and drink in a little while, consider a nap."

"Hn," was all Sasuke responded with. When Itachi left, Sasuke wandered back to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the silky hair on the fox's back. He let out a big sigh and decided to lie back on the bed, hand resting on the soft fur, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He listened to the steady breathing of the fox beside him and closed his own eyes, thinking that perhaps just a short nap would be beneficial.

Blue eyes blinked slowly open, trying to put the world he was in into focus. He felt incredibly groggy, but the scents and sounds were new to him, and he was curious to see where he may be. The place did not present any hostility, nor did it cause him fear. Naruto moved his eyes around, the world slowly coming into focus, and he noticed that he was not outdoors anymore. He felt soft and comfortable, warm and the pain wasn't as intense when he last recalled. Sure he still felt some aches, but nothing like before. He sniffed about, noting the warmth of the room, the smell of laundry soap, cleaners and a light hint of wood. He tested his arms and legs and found that he had four legs, fur and tails. He thought about where he was. Running from the pack in the forest, fighting with one, and then falling. There was pain and darkness, he doesn't have any memory of how he came to where he is now. He shuffled slightly and felt a presence beside him. His inner fox purred in delight as he turned his head and neck to look behind him. His nose met with thick black hair that smelled intoxicating. A slight murmur was heard as the fox nosed the hair slightly the best way possible in the awkward position he was currently in. His heartbeat fluttered in excitement as the scent behind him filled his senses. He felt drunk suddenly and a desire to roll in the scent that was leaving him in a lightheaded aura of happiness.

He struggled to move his body over towards the scent, his inner fox rubbing against his sensory areas that was releasing endorphins. He whimpered slightly as he struggled to flip, till he felt a hand placed on his hip. Heat and zaps of electricity prickled through his skin where the hand rested. His body shivered slightly and he felt himself smile through the fog that was beginning to settle in his mind.

"Naruto?" A sleepy voice spoke out.

Naruto stopped moving, his ears twitching, his eyes blinking and looking about the room. He felt his muscles twitch as he shuffled slightly in the bed to the best of his ability.

"Naruto are you awake?" the deep voice questioned out, no longer sounding sleepy.

The hand that was on his hip, slid slowly up his back, then stopped at his shoulder. He felt the weight shift behind him on the bed and then the heat of the hand was removed. His senses began to slightly sharpen, but still groggy. He waited for what was to happen next.

Footsteps walked around the bed and Sasuke knelt by the fox's head. His hand reached out and began to stroke the fox's head. Black orbs looked on sincerely as the fox's eyes blinked slowly, as if sleep was beginning to overtake him. "Your safe Naruto, you can sleep in peace. I'll be watching over you," Sasuke whispered softly. The fox eyes blinked slowly one more time before releasing a big sigh and drifted back off to sleep. Sasuke rubbed the head a little more before getting up and heading out of the room. If Naruto just fell asleep, he would have some time before he woke again, then he may as well go talk to Itachi.

===x00x00x00x===

The tracker pack wandered their way back to the building that was situated along the mountain side. Making their way through the corridors now as humans, they loaded up into a meeting room to report.

Kiba ran a hand through his brunette hair, let out a big sigh and sat hard on one of the chairs. He didn't feel right about what had happened. He felt so excited to be on the trail of Naruto, his wolf was anxious on the hunt, as it picked up the scent of the fox also being in heat. Kiba got lost in the lust desires that his wolf was swimming in. He recalled the thumping of excitement that pumped through his veins, and he cringed at the thought as he let himself be succumbed to that feeling. The crew gave their reports on the situation that happened, the two wolves they had met and how they lost the fox over a cliff. Kiba noted that he fell as well, but the drop was so deep, that he had lost the trail when he managed to get out of the rapids. The pack stated they searched the riverbanks for the fox, but didn't find the wolves that interfered nor the fox. The pack had followed the river all the way to a lake several miles away, and there was no trail there. The crew was dismissed.

As Kiba walked down the corridor, he picked up some of the crew talking to each other. He usually paid no mind, but a spoken name perked his ears up to listen.

"...being reeducated they call it. Can't imagine..."

"...was that guy Sai right? Heard he helped the kitsune escape. Wonder what shit they..."

"Dude, do you not know what they do to reeducate?! I'm telling yah, injections, beatings...hell I even heard electroshock therapy even! Ugh, who would do anything with discipline like..."

Voices faded out as Kiba went into his room, and the persons walked by. He clicked the door shut, and leaned against it. He brought his hand up to his forehead, his brown eyes wide from what he had just overheard. ' _Sai? Did he really defy the counsel? Was he really the reason Naruto was no longer here?'_ Kiba pushed himself off the door to head into the showers. The more shit that was going down, the more he was putting pieces together and not liking the results. What did the counsel really want with Naruto? Was it that horrific that Naruto needed to escape, and that others would actually assist? Something wasn't right, and Kiba was getting more and more antsy at the thought that the counsel, was actually not as innocent as they seemed.

Kiba leisurely walked the corridor, making his way to the holding cells. Holding a couple chocolate bars in case some guard came by he would offer one, pretending to be on a stroll with a snack, he slipped down a hall that he knew was the main area for _classified holdings_ , as it was called. It was where Naruto was first held when Kiba's crew captured him. Kiba bit his lip and clenched the bars in his pocket. He made his way down to the furthest cell area, noting that it had an active orange light on it. The rooms were colour coded, and from his training, if he recalled correctly, orange meant minimal security. All the doors had some small window, laced with wiring within the glass, thus could be broken, but with it being enforced, it made it that much harder. He peered into the small window, gasping slightly at the site. Sai was in the room, his body at least on a mat on the floor, in shorts but each limb was secured in four different directions. Black tubes were inserted into each limb but what looked like screwed type attachments that were embedded into the skin. What looked like two black tubes into each limb, a spider web of veins surrounded each attachment and Kiba dry heaved. The tubes were attached to smaller metal containers, filled with who knows what since the containers were not transparent. Sai's body was tinted blue, his body would at times convulse but straps held his limbs in place. Kiba frowned and felt overwhelmed with sadness. _'How could this happen to him?'_ Sai was such a gentle soul, Kiba had listened to him talk on the beauty of all things, living or not. Kiba fisted his hand and slammed the window. _'Damn it! What can I do?!'_ Kiba gave a longing look at Sai again, promising that he would be back for him before moving on his way back from where he came.

===intermission===

"Nii-san, I come to cross reference what we know," Sasuke spoke as soon as he entered the library, where Itachi and Karin were located.

"Hn," Itachi responded, nodding his head. Sasuke moved in beside him, taking a chair.

Itachi and Karin opened their notebooks to begin, the three of them began talking discussing from the beginning.

Meeting Naruto at the pub, and being attacked by Riku Tanaka, who was found out to have worked as a scout for Orochimaru. His job was to locate precious things and possibly retrieve. The incident at the subway, where Sasuke couldn't use the thrall on Naruto's memories anymore. How Sasuke's wolf needed calming after fainting at Naruto's home. Sasuke went over some of the times that he 'zoned out' and when his wolf would cause him discomfort for unexplained reasons. Sasuke explained the dreams from his past and his _other_ past as well.

"Otouto, you were informed that you are one of our ancestor's reincarnations?" Itachi asked for clarification, his eyes wide with wonder. Sasuke nodded dutifully. "Fascinating…" he trailed off, making notes in his book. "Do tell us what else you were told otouto."

Sasuke began to discuss what he had discussed with Honshu during his time while his wolf was off finding Naruto. Itachi and Karin listened and took notes, both often looking up with fascination in their expressions, but neither said a word while Sasuke told the tale. Sasuke clenched his fists on several occasions when going into detail of what Naruto and his ancestors have been subjected to throughout the centuries.

After a couple hours, Itachi leaned back in his chair, bringing his folded hands under his chin. "After gathering the last couple weeks of information, of what we all know, I now have every reason to believe that Naruto is the _prize_ that Orochimaru has been seeking for so long and that the counsel is somehow also roped up in this. It would not surprise me in the least to think that the counsel and persons like Orochimaru have been stalking, kidnapping, experimenting on Naruto and his ancestors for most of their lives. What Orochimaru wants with Sasuke though, still escapes me." He moved forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on the table. "I believe it would be in Naruto's best interest to remain in the manor, under our protection at this time." Sasuke and Karin both nodded in agreement. "Until we can find some sort of evidence that proves that Naruto is in danger from Orochimaru and others…" Itachi tapped his chin for a moment. "Though, I don't know what kind of evidence would sustain keeping the counsel out of his life." Itachi frowned.

"He is my chosen intended nii-san, I will not let him go and the counsel wouldn't dare to interfere with a such a bond," Sasuke growled.

"I understand otouto, but the counsel has not been subjected to intended mates for I don't know how long. I haven't even heard of such a thing until I experienced my own intended and read mother's journal."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his mother. "Mother's... _journal?_ " His voice full of question.

Itachi smiled softly at Sasuke. "Yes otouto, I happened to come across it while you were away. It has been most informative and I do want you to read it as well. It is such a stunning read, as it is a glimpse of her and father, when they were first together. She speaks of the stories of destined soul mates and how she believes father was hers." Sasuke's mouth fell open slightly as he took in Itachi's words. Itachi chuckled slightly as he continued, "when I have finished, I will pass it on to you." Sasuke nodded courtly. "I suggest you get back to Naruto should he wake otouto. I would not want him to become distraught waking in a strange place after what he may have been through." Itachi closed his notebook. "I need to tend to my own mate. Karin, feel free to carry on, do come to us should you have any more questions or come across any more substantial evidence to discuss." Itachi gave her a nod after she hummed in agreement.

Itachi and Sasuke both stood together, heading out of the library and only the soft sounds of their shuffled fabrics were heard.

"What is the situation between you and Naruto otouto?" Itachi's voice smooth and gentle.

"Hn nii-san, it's like I cannot even fathom what it would be like without him." He gave a small smile before running a hand through his hair. "It's not… I can't…no it's…" he breathed out sounding frustrated. "The emotions running constantly through my veins, leaving me practically breathless that the mere thought of him being away from me, I feel tortured and my wolf. Ugh…the wolf, I swear… _Fuck!_ it's so hard to explain nii-san!" Sasuke threw his hands up for emphasis, expressing his frustration at trying to find the words.

Itachi smiled discretely. He knew how his brother was feeling, feeling it himself when he was with Haku. He stayed silent while listening to his little brother sputter through words. "I hear you otouto, it is quite an exhilarating experience isn't it?" he whispered softly though Sasuke didn't hear him. He kept trying to verbalize out on the emotional turmoil he was experiencing. They approached the door where Naruto was staying in. Sasuke stopped outside the door, his hand paused on the knob, his face looking down at his hand, "nii-san..." Itachi paused in his steps, turning his head towards his brother. Sasuke shook his head, "nothing..." He slowly turned the knob to open the door.

"Sasuke..." Itachi stepped forward. Sasuke shook his head, avoiding Itachi's gaze and turning towards the door. Itachi stopped, choosing to give Sasuke his space. "I'll fetch you something to eat and drink otouto," Itachi quietly responded as he turned around, making his way towards the kitchens, as Sasuke slipped quietly into the room. Itachi frowned as he walked, he knew Sasuke was struggling, _'trust your wolf otouto.'_

Sasuke slipped into the large room, taking care to be silent to not disturb the fox. The room was in the south west corner of the manor, thus the large windows let in the sun's rays throughout the day. If the moon was in the right position, the moon beams gave the room a magnificent glow. The bed was nestled near the large bay windows and Sasuke's eyes fell upon gorgeous azure orbs that pierced his very heart.

x00x00x00x00x00x00x00x

So, any thoughts? I know this chap i'm sure you all wanted more, fear not, as the next chap is well on the way. Things need to start coming into play, so if you are all following Deny Thy, know that Tell Me has taken over and demands my attention :) Deny Thy is slowly in the background being poked at!


	16. arranging puzzle pieces

Happy holidays to those who celebrate the Christmas season. I had wanted to present this chapter on Dec 25 as a holiday gift to readers that have been dedicated to this story and to all my special authors whom I beta for that totally encourage and push me through when I get into bind. Damn, I love you all and I wish that I could totally bring you all together for a party :D Do feel free to comment, those who feel the need and those who don't feel the need, hell tell your friends, tell them to drop in!

===x00x00==00x00x===

Sasuke stood frozen in place, unable to tear himself away from the blue eyed gaze that held him there. His alpha was equally silent in awe by the eyes that were wide with question, curiosity and wonder. Those eyes, expressed no fear, just softness as they glanced over Sasuke's form. Sasuke managed to move his eyes away from blue to look over the sharp lines of the blonde's now human face. His form obviously went back to human while he was gone from the room and Sasuke found himself slightly disappointed that he didn't get to witness that change.

"Naru..." Sasuke managed to whisper out. The blond tilted his head slightly, his blue orbs still focused on him and Sasuke noted his fingers clutched the fabric of the comforter closer towards himself. "Naruto...you're," Sasuke started to speak as he stepped towards the bed. A gasp escaped the peach lips of the blond as his body jerked backwards, his arms moved to drag his body away from the approaching alpha. Sasuke stopped suddenly as the blonde's back hit the headboard, his eyes flashed fear, pulling the comforter closer to his body. Sasuke frowned as a whimper escaped Naruto's lips, he noted the discomfort Naruto must have felt moving his legs. Sasuke lifted his hands, palm up, trying to express he meant no harm. His wolf begged to move forward and provide comfort, practically biting at Sasuke who winced slightly at the discomfort the alpha caused. He waved his hand slightly, hoping to calm the omega fox and remained still. Naruto shivered slightly as his eyes focused on Sasuke. "Naruto, it's okay," Sasuke spoke in a low soft voice. "Your safe here, at the Uchiha manor." He waved his arm out, indicating the room they were in was the manor he spoke of. He noticed Naruto relaxed slightly as his eyes followed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke struggled with his next move. He didn't want to have the omega frightened, he didn't know the extent of Naruto's injuries...just how did he handle this!? He was never one that was good at expressing any type of emotion, let alone offering comfort, Sasuke was at a loss. He decidedly moved around to the other side of the bed, going slowly, his eyes not leaving the omega and taking note that Naruto flicked his head in his direction, his blue eyes following his movement.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. Can... can I sit beside you?" Sasuke hesitated, waiting for some type of response from the blond. Blue eyes widened slightly, his body scrunched in a little more into itself against the head board, but Sasuke waited. "Okay, I'll sit way over here," he pointed to the end of the bed, the furthest from Naruto. Naruto didn't move as Sasuke slowly sat on the end corner of the bed. His alpha wolf mentally reached out to the best of its ability towards the fox, wanting to express security. Sasuke waited until Naruto relaxed more before speaking. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto pinched his lips together in a frown for a few seconds before bringing his tongue out to lick his lips, his eyes watching his fingers fiddle with the edge of the comforter. He took a deep shuddering breath and opened his mouth to speak, but found that only a squeak came out. Blue eyes looked up in shock towards Sasuke, as his hands clutched his throat. He opened his mouth again, but once again, only a squeak came out. He began to breath out in a panic, releasing short pants while coughing and trying to speak. His cheeks growing red as his eyes began to tear up.

Sasuke rushed forward grasping Naruto's cheeks. "Look at me, look at me Naruto," he calmly spoke as he tried to get the blue eyes to stop flickering about and to focus on him. "Listen to my voice Naruto, I'm here, I'm here…" Sasuke held the blonde's cheeks firmly but didn't squeeze, gently rubbing a thumb against Naruto's cheek. He continued to offer calming noises until the teary blue eyes focused on him. Slowly the blond fox began to take short breaths, calming his senses and he brought his hands up, covering each of Sasuke's hands, giving each a gentle squeeze. Sasuke gave a small smile, noting that Naruto openly did the intimate gesture. "Okay, your throat may be sore from being ill. You had a fever for several days, not to mention a swim in a cold river. I'll get you some water okay?" He nodded his head slightly waiting for Naruto to give him the okay.

Naruto then nodded slightly and lowered his hands. "Hn," Sasuke breathed out and then got up to get a glass of water from the nearby washroom. He returned to find Naruto trying to test his voice and not achieving anything higher than a slight squeak. He appeared frustrated. "Hey now, don't strain your throat," Sasuke called out as he made his way back to the bed. "The doctor will be here tomorrow, and she will look at it for you, okay?" Sasuke held the glass of water towards Naruto.

Naruto gently took the glass from Sasuke, taking small sips from the glass. He then looked up at Sasuke who was still standing and staring, so he mouthed out a word. _Sas-kay?_ His eyes squinted with question.

Sasuke gave a nod, "yes, that's me, Sasuke. It's good that you can remember me, but remember from when?"

Naruto frowned slightly. He started mimicking with his free hand that he was drinking from a cup several times and gave a glare up at Sasuke.

"From the pub? Really? That's all?" Sasuke questioned, frowning in the process, not even acknowledging the glare. "You have no memories of me from the last few days?"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't recognize the emotion that swam through the brilliant blues. _'_ _Did he remember anything about who he is? Does he remember Honshu?'_ Sasuke pinched his lips together in thought. _'_ _If he doesn't remember anything else other than the pub, how can he trust me?'_ Sasuke inhaled slowly, contemplating on what his next move should be. Deciding on something straight forward, he asked, "Naruto?" Naruto tipped his head to the side, blinking his blues with long blond lashes that Sasuke found himself hypnotized in awe. Blinking repeatedly, Naruto moved his hand and waved it in front of Sasuke's face. "Oh, um but does the word Honshu mean anything to you?" Sasuke's brows raised in question. _'_ _Please let him remember,'_ Sasuke hoped.

Naruto jerked his head back slightly with surprise, his blues flickered between each black orb that looked upon him. His lips slightly fell open and a gasp escaped his lips. Sasuke's brows raised with hope and Naruto managed to give a few stiff nods yes.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief and hung his head. "Oh thank goodness you remember Honshu. If you didn't, I was gonna go kick his godly ass," he chuckled then, lifting his eyes to Naruto who was silently giggling in response. Naruto was smiling softly with his shoulders shaking slightly from the silent giggles and Sasuke felt comfort knowing that Naruto was obviously trusting him. "Okay, we will discuss Honshu after, but first, what's the last thing you remember?"

Naruto held up his hand to Sasuke to inform him to wait and then tapped his chin as if in thought. After placing his glass of water on the side table, he moved his hands up to the top of his head, palms open and flipping his fingers up and down.

"Ears? As in…?" Sasuke hesitated. If Naruto didn't remember being a fox, it was going to be difficult to discuss with him their situation. Sasuke didn't forget that Honshu told him that he was talking to Naruto at the same time he was thus he assumed Naruto knew of his animal form.

Naruto then nodded his head regarding the ears and moved his two hands together to make a round ball like circle and held it up to his nose. He then slid his hands away from his nose and back again, repeatedly.

"Snout?"

Naruto dropped his hands and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, so ears and a snout, do you recall a..." Sasuke decided to just go with it, "fox?"

Naruto clapped his hands together smiling his wide grin and nodding his head. Then he dropped his head into his one hand, wobbling slightly and squinting his eyes closed in discomfort.

Sasuke sat on the bed quickly, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder softly. "Don't get so excited so quickly, you're still healing," he scolded softly. Naruto just snorted. "So you remember being a fox," Sasuke started and Naruto nodded lightly. "What is the last thing you remember when you were a fox?"

Naruto lifted his head, slowly this time, and held out his palm. He took two fingers from his other hand and scissored them back and forth quickly over his palm.

"Running?"

Naruto nodded. He then bared his teeth, lips in a snarl, tried to make a growling noise and held his hands up making them look like claws.

Sasuke was amused but kept it to himself. "Fighting?" Naruto nodded again and lifted a thumbs up with a grin. "Anything more?"

Naruto then frowned and started moving his hands, making them go side to side with his palms open. Sasuke raised a brow, indicating he didn't understand. Naruto then plugged his nose and took a deep breath and held it. He puffed out his cheeks with his breath held and continued pinching his nose.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he understood. "Swimming!"

Naruto released his breath loudly, making raspberry noises at the same time.

"You were running, then fighting and ended up swimming. Have I got it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded in agreement. "Nothing else?" Sasuke prodded.

Naruto frowned and shook his head no.

Sasuke released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Well, that makes things a little difficult..." Sasuke then muttered to himself. Naruto looked on with question but then released a wide mouth yawn. "Okay, you need some more rest. You are still healing, and I should check your legs. You had some splints on earlier, they are probably still on the bed." Sasuke started patting the comforter, finding the splints near the end of the bed. "Let me check your legs, are they tender?"

Naruto held up a flat hand and wiggled it back and forth, indicating 'slightly'.

"I'm going to check them, alright?" Sasuke started lifting up the comforter and found Naruto's feet. As he moved the comforter up higher, he realized that Naruto was naked. He would worry about that after. He moved the comforter up higher and placed his hand on a naked thigh.

 _SLAP!_

Sasuke jerked his hand back in shock and looked up to see a scowling Naruto as he slowly brought his own hand back. _'_ _whuh…!'_ Sasuke's mouth hung open while Naruto pulled the comforter up higher on his chest while trying to move his legs up closer to him. Naruto released a painful squeak that shook Sasuke out of his stupor.

He cleared his throat, "don't be afraid Naruto, I just want to touch to determine your injuries, nothing else." He held his hands up. "The doctor will want to see tomorrow as well, but I just want to make sure that your legs will be okay without the splints for the night."

Naruto fiddled with the comforter and looked down at his fingers, appearing to think. He recalled what that pervert did to him in the alley, most of that memory had returned to him, and not to mention what he had seen his ancestors go through. _'_ _But Sasuke was his reincarnated true love right? Isn't that what Honshu talked about? Asuri and Indra, soul mates, intended, the lives they gave for each other and future generations?'_ Naruto clicked his tongue and gave a firm gaze towards the other man, indicating that he better not try anything funny. He slowly stretched his legs out until his toes were poking out from under the comforter.

Sasuke smiled softly and moved the comforter slowly to expose the muscled tanned legs. "I'll get you some sleep wear as soon as am done." He gently touched the calves with his fingertips, applying slight pressure and watched Naruto's expression. It wasn't until his fingertips hit a couple areas on Naruto's thighs that he whimpered and flinched. "It's tender hm? But otherwise the bones seem together. Shizune will be able to determine the status when she comes tomorrow. I'll go grab you some sleep wear." Sasuke quickly got up and headed to a wardrobe in the far corner. "Do you need help getting them on?" he asked as he brought back some sleep bottoms and a shirt. Sasuke didn't miss the sudden blush that Naruto sported after the question. "I'll help you till you motion to stop," he softly spoke through a smile and assisted in slipping a shirt over Naruto's head. He then slipped the pant legs over Naruto's feet and managed to get them up to his mid-thighs before Naruto tapped his arm. Sasuke stepped back and went to grab a chair while Naruto slipped the pants up.

As Sasuke set up a chair next to the bed, Naruto laid back onto the bed, slipping the covers over his shoulders, a yawn escaping his lips. He blinked slowly at Sasuke, a small smile on his lips. His fox was rolling about in bliss at the alpha being nearby. Naruto felt the joy slipping into his mind that was helping his mentality and muscles relax. He released another long yawn and wiped his eyes.

"Get some rest Naruto, we can talk more later. I'll be watching over you."

Naruto reached out his hand slowly along with a yawn, his fingers stretching towards Sasuke. His blue eyes blinking slowly while looking up to meet up with ebony eyes that watched him closely. Naruto gave a soft smile in response when Sasuke reached out and clasped his fingers with his. His eyes fluttered a couple more times before he drifted into sleep.

Itachi slipped into the room quietly a while later, carrying a tray with fruit, meat and a bowl of rice. He walked silently past the bed where Sasuke sat, whose eyes were focused on the sleeping blond in the bed. Itachi couldn't deny he was slightly surprised to see Naruto in his human form but moved along, taking the food tray to a small table in the corner. He noticed that Naruto appeared to be sleeping deeply.

"Otouto, come eat," Itachi demanded quietly.

Sasuke sat up straight, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. "Thank you nii-san," he stood, heading to the corner of the room, gave his brother a small bow and began to nibble at the food. Itachi quietly sipped at a cup of tea, watching patiently.

After several minutes, Sasuke had finished the food and was sipping at some tea. "Again, thank you nii-san." He glanced towards Itachi.

"Any change in Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"He was awake when I returned to the room. He had shifted already, his fever appears gone but now he can't talk," he responded quickly.

"Challenging," Itachi smiled lightly behind his teacup when Sasuke threw him a glare. "Best to let him rest, I am sure that there is a lot to discuss, and it will be better if he was well rested."

"Hn," Sasuke responded putting his teacup down.

"Now please go wash up otouto, I will stay and watch over Naruto while you do so. You certainly do not smell very pleasing and I do not suspect Naruto would like to experience that." Itachi smirked slightly noticing how Sasuke glared at him some more.

"Very well, I will not be long." Sasuke rose and strode to the bed. He placed his hand upon the blond locks briefly before moving and heading out of the room. He turned his head and nodded at his brother briefly.

Itachi knew Sasuke would not be long and continued to sip at his tea while glancing at the blond sleeping on the bed. _'_ _Intriguing, that one small boy could hold so much that is practically desired by all,_ ' Itachi hummed to himself. He was going to research more _kitsune_ folklore soon, but the mystery behind the council and Orochimaru would come first, not to mention finishing his mother's diary and knowing more about intended mates. He pulled his mother's diary out from his pockets and began to read.

===x00x00x00x00x00x===

Naruto woke to the sunlight shining through the massive windows and his blue eyes blinked repeatedly, as his mind came into the realization of where he was. Naruto reached out mentally to test the waters, and smiled when he felt the tickle of the fox within him. He relaxed instantly and felt the flutter of happiness. It was something magical to waken to something within you that provided absolute devotion, caring, love all towards just him that Naruto just couldn't explain. How he wished he could have felt this entity throughout most of his life, then perhaps he may not have been as lonely. A soft snore caught his attention.

Looking over his shoulder, he found midnight black tufts of hair sticking out from under a comforter near the edge of the bed. He didn't need any hint of who it was, since his inner fox was practically purring and rubbing several sensory emotions that left Naruto feeling giddy and excited. Naruto scolded the fox within. Just because it felt the alpha, felt protected in his presence, Naruto had limited memories and really, only recalls the Sasuke from the pub. He needed his fox to understand that, but the purring continued and Naruto just smirked to himself. He would deal with this later. He tested his toes, wiggling and stretched his legs out slowly, feeling for any discomfort and feeling none. He took a deep breath and felt his throat was a little tight. Suddenly he felt thirsty, his throat felt raw and he tried to swallow, only feeling burning. He shuffled slightly, searching to see if there was a glass of water nearby. He turned to find soft black pupils watching him. He gasped slightly, his blue eyes wide with wonder and he hesitated. _'_ _Sasuke'_ he hummed to himself. The memories of the night prior came to him. Last night Sasuke was kind, gentle and patient. A complete turn around from the Sasuke of the pub. His eyes looked into the deep coal pools. They held no hostility, no intimidation, just wonder and admiration. He could feel the alpha reaching out, his spirituality touching and testing the area, nothing to indicate force or bullying, just gentle caresses with curiosity. Naruto sighed deeply. He couldn't recall any other time that he felt so… _safe._ The alpha brought his fingers up to Naruto's temple, his fingers tenderly tracing his cheek line and Naruto let him. "Thirsty?" the alpha whispered and brought his fingers away from Naruto's face while moving to sit up. Naruto was slightly disappointed.

Sasuke slipped out of the bed, heading to a smaller table in the room and pouring a glass of water. Bringing it to Naruto, who was now sliding slowly back to lean against the headboard, he stood back and watched as Naruto sipped at the water. "How's your throat this morning?" he started to ask.

Naruto gave a little cough, clearing his throat, and opened his mouth. A small airy breath escaped Naruto's lips and he started coughing.

Sasuke knelt near the bed, "don't force yourself. Shizune will be coming by this morning to give you a check up. Are you hungry?" The lowly grumbling coming from Naruto's stomach was the immediate answer and Sasuke couldn't help but feel possessiveness when Naruto's cheeks flushed deep red. "I will order you something from the kitchen and some hot tea." He turned to make the call, when he stopped suddenly. "I-I assume you, ehem… need to use the washroom," Sasuke stuttered out suddenly.

Naruto smirked. He enjoyed this side of Sasuke. Unsure, nervous and stuttering. Naruto gave a slight nod before sliding his legs to the side of the bed slowly. Sasuke came to his side, offering a hand. Testing his feet, he stood slowly with Sasuke's help, noting his legs were slightly trembling, but with help he made it to the washroom and back again.

As he settled himself under the covers, Naruto found himself surprised as the door slammed open and flaming red head came rushing to the bed. Naruto's eyes wide with surprise and braced himself.

"Naruto! Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Karin came rushing and enveloped him in a crushing hug. Naruto released a scratchy breath with what sounded like a few squeaks coming through. Karin pulled back and looked at him closely, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Her green eyes looked into his blue, scanned over his face and she ran one of her hands over his forehead then through his hair. "I was _so_ worried about you! You didn't return my texts, no phone calls and you weren't at home or work! Oh god, Naruto…" She pulled him into a hug again, sniffling slightly and rocking him slightly.

Naruto leaned his head against Karin's and smiled. He felt touched that she cared that much about his well being. He brought a hand up and patted her back lightly.

"Karin!" Sasuke spoke curtly while pushing a cart of variety of food, drink and dishes. "I warned you!" Sasuke growled out. Karin did nothing, just continued to hug Naruto and mumble into his neck. Naruto just continued to pat her back. Sasuke growled lowly, a warning to remove herself from his mate. Karin moved to the side of the bed, wiping her eyes quickly. She clapped Naruto's hand between the two of hers and gave him a smile. "I'm so glad your safe."

She then stood up and turned towards Sasuke, who stood glaring at her. "Only you would make him feel so isolated!" She hissed out at him. "He has friends here you know, let him know they were worried sick about him and that we are happy to see him home!" Karin snubbed her face at Sasuke before stalking towards the door. She turned quickly and threw Naruto a smile. "Jugo will come see you later Naruto, now get some rest, it's good to see you in one piece!" She gave a little wave and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Naruto's mouth hung open in shock but then he snapped his mouth shut and smiled. It was certainly a nice feeling knowing that there were persons out there that cared enough about him to worry about his wellbeing.

"I didn't know what exactly you would like," Sasuke voiced out and Naruto looked towards him. "But I brought a selection?" Sasuke held out his hand over the cart of food. Naruto sniffed the air and began to practically drool and his stomach rumbled loudly, informing of its impatience of not being fed. Sasuke brought the cart to the side of the bed. "Tell me what you want, and I'll dish it out," Sasuke explained. Naruto rubbed his hands together, his eyes bulging at all the goodies. He pointed to various dishes and Sasuke spooned them onto a dish. Sasuke then moved to sit on the bed and held some fluffy cooked eggs on a fork up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto scrunched up his nose and gave a befuddled look. "Oh," Sasuke pulled the fork back and placed it on the plate, shoving the plate onto Naruto's lap, "here."

Naruto glanced at the dish, then up to Sasuke, who at that moment shifted his eyes towards the cart. Naruto lifted a brow in question, ' _what…was that?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'_ _Did he want to feed me?'_ Naruto felt himself blush and his inner fox reached out to comfort the alpha. ' _The alpha released a feeling of rejection?'_ Naruto was shocked at the gesture, never had anyone wanted to do that with him. He grabbed the fork and began putting food in his mouth while stealing glances at the alpha who was now pouring some tea. All these new emotions coming at him through the fox was making his head spin and he wondered how long it would be till he could take it.

"Shizune will be here soon to look you over," Sasuke spoke as he placed a cup of tea on the bedside table. "Can I get you anything else?"

Naruto pointed to the cart, then to Sasuke, gesturing that he should eat as well. Sasuke nodded and moved to make himself a plate of food. The door opened and Itachi came in with the quiet petite omega following closely behind him.

"Otouto," Itachi hummed out as he softly made his way into the room. "Good to meet you Naruto-kun and hear of your safety. I wanted to introduce you to my mate, Haku-kun." Itachi stopped several feet away from the bed and brought Haku to his side. The petite omega had his face down, hands tucked away in his yakuta. "Haku-kun, this is Naruto-kun." Haku bowed slightly, not looking up.

Naruto's nose picked up scents he wasn't familiar with and he found himself sniffing the air enthusiastically. He blushed suddenly when he realized he was moving his nose about, sniffing loudly and not paying attention to the others in the room. _'_ _How embarrassing! What are these smells? Why am I smelling these things?'_ Naruto shook his head slightly, confused at himself. He took another deep breath and realized there were two scents; one was slight and the other was overwhelming. As he concentrated, he realized a third scent, that was coming from Sasuke that his inner fox just radiated out an excited response. He rubbed his nose and sneezed a little. _'_ _What is going on?!'_ he panicked a little, as smelling scents wasn't something he was accustomed too.

Itachi chuckled in the background. "It would seem that Naruto-kun is getting used to scenting other things." Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, a small smile on his lips. Naruto found himself blushing harder and turned his head away. "It is alright Naruto-kun, do not hesitate to ask any questions at all, when you can that is. Haku-kun can assist you as well." Itachi moved slightly closer to Naruto's bed and Naruto found the scent of Itachi was the overwhelming scent and his fox shuddered slightly at the power emanating from the alpha. Naruto found his body move involuntary away from the powerful alpha, his emotions slightly erratic from meeting such a dominate alpha and his eyes grew wide. He had the overwhelming feeling to lay low and keep his eyes away. Sasuke suddenly stepped between Itachi and Naruto, blocking Naruto from seeing Itachi.

"Nii-san, if you don't mind, Naruto is fragile and it would be better if you weren't so... _close_ ," Sasuke sternly spoke out.

"Apologies otouto, and to you Naruto-kun," Itachi responded smoothly and nodded his head. He turned and tucked Haku under his arm. "I will leave you two to your breakfast. I wanted Haku-kun and Naruto-kun to be acquainted. Be sure to let me know when Shizune arrives, I have questions for her." Itachi smiled at Sasuke as he took his leave.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and turned to the blond on the bed, who appeared to be settling down. "I keep forgetting that you are not familiar with _were-ways_. Let's eat shall we?" Sasuke settled on the chair near the bed and began to eat at his own breakfast while watching Naruto eat his own.

Shizune arrived later that morning and confirmed that Naruto's legs were healed but his muscles needed couple days or so to strengthen up. She explained to Naruto to get up and walk when he could to help with strengthening. She prescribed lots of protein and healthy greens and Naruto scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at the mention of greens. With Sasuke and Naruto's permission, Shizune took blood samples of Naruto, swearing that it was just for Naruto's file. His blood could be analyzed to help with any future ailments, should Naruto need medical help. She also explained that they could determine what type of were-creature he could be closely related too.

Shizune deemed that no other internal injuries were present, but his throat needed some time. She diagnosed polyps on his vocal folds and firmly stated that Naruto must rest his voice for it to heal. A time frame she couldn't give but estimated a few days up to a week. She strongly informed both of them if Naruto tried pushing his voice, he would only make it worse. Naruto smiled, as he wondered if this is what a caring parent would sound like, since he never had one. Not that he could remember. Naruto shook Shizune's hand when she made her leave and she promised she would be available if he or Sasuke had any questions as well she would be back at the end of the week for a follow up. Sasuke seen her out after informing her that Itachi wished to speak to her.

Naruto was sitting up in the bed when Sasuke returned. He brought some pads of paper and some pens, handing them to Naruto. "Itachi and Haku asked me to bring these to you in case you had questions. I assume you do," Sasuke sat on the armchair next to the bed and looked at Naruto expectedly.

Naruto brought a pen level up to his eyes, turning it all directions, examining it closely. He then began tapping the pen on his chin, his eyes looking up to the ceiling and considered his thoughts. He took a quick breath in, as if he had an idea, removed the cap of the pen and began to write. He then showed the pad to Sasuke.

 _Where do we start?_

Sasuke nodded. "Good question. There is so much to discuss." Sasuke crossed a leg and was silent, his brows furrowed in thought. "How about we start from the beginning, like when we first met?" Naruto nodded in agreement with a brilliant smile. He began writing on the pad.

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you._

Sasuke hummed a response, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, pleasure." He held out his hand to shake and Naruto grasped it firmly. Sasuke's alpha radiated a strong scent and heat at the touch and Sasuke felt himself overwhelmed with possessiveness. He shuddered slightly and noticed that Naruto seemed stunned. Releasing his hand, Sasuke chuckled, "my alpha is incredibly pleased to have you nearby. I can hardly contain the desire and longing it releases for you." A rose coloured blush dusted Naruto's cheeks immediately as he pulled his hand back and diverted his eyes. Sasuke wanted to hide that cuteness away but continued on. "Welcome to the Uchiha manor."

 _Tell me bout your family Sasuke._

Sasuke looked at the scribble on the pad of paper. "You sure have fabulous grade school writing," giving Naruto a smug look. Naruto frowned and sputtered out at him. Naruto then wrote something quick on the pad.

 _Rude teme!_

Naruto then crossed his arms across his chest, scowling and huffing out breaths that sounded quite irritated. Sasuke snorted out quietly and the corner of his lip curled up. He had to admit that Naruto looked adorable when he was all flustered and annoyed. The way the bottom plump peach lip stuck out in a pout, the small wrinkle between his eyebrows indicating his irritation and a slight flush of red on his cheeks. Even the blonde's nose seemed to blush out more when he was irritated. Sasuke held up his hands in surrender, "okay okay, I won't insult your writing again." Sasuke chuckle slightly, "unless it calls for it." Naruto threw him a glare and snorted and Sasuke just laughed out loud.

After Sasuke had informed Naruto of who the Uchiha family was, the pack and giving a little information on the history of werewolves in his family, Naruto's eyelids began to droop. "Have a nap, we can continue later." Sasuke stood up, pulling back the comforter a bit, motioning for Naruto to lie down. Naruto didn't argue and made his way under the heavy comforter, settling his head in the pillows and released a yawn. He reached his hand out towards Sasuke, giving him a sleepy smile when Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's. "Get some sleep, I'll be watching over you," Sasuke whispered. Blue eyes blinked heavily and with a satisfied sigh, Naruto drifted into sleep.

===x00x00x00x00x00x===

Kiba returned to the Freelance Fox on a Monday morning after he had been away for the past week, his absence excused as a family emergency. He made his way to the desk, noting that some staff said hello and asked if his family was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary, just people being polite that noticed his absence from the last week. He was itching to go see if Naruto was in and tried to keep his cool, messing around his desk, making like he was working.

After some time, he found a reason to make his way to the area where Naruto worked and subtly made his way, documents in hand. Slowly making his way down the halls, dropping off what documents he needed, making small talk with the staff, he felt a slight flutter in his stomach as he got closer to where Naruto sat. As he rounded the bend towards Naruto's desk, he came to an abrupt stop when a shadow stood before him. Kiba blinked and saw gravity defying gray hair and black mask. Kiba's brown eyes widened at the seriousness that Kakashi gave off towards him.

"Uh, h-hi boss, good morning." Kiba grinned nervously.

"Hn, Kiba-kun. I trust all is well with your family?" Kakashi kept his words short and sharp.

Kiba jerked out a few nods while his eyes looked everywhere else but him. "T-thanks Kakashi-san, everything is fine thank you," Kiba stuttered out while grasping and crushing what folders he still had in his arms. "I-I was just making my rounds with these templates…" He held them up, noticing they were slightly scrunched up and then pulled them back down quickly. "I should get moving, deadlines you know…heh," he coughed out nervously.

"Kiba-kun, I would appreciate if you would come with me," Kakashi stepped forward, into Kiba's space with a shadow looming over his face, his eyes piercing through straight at him.

Kiba shuddered slightly. "Umm..okay? Just let me take the rest of these…"

"It can wait till we are done," Kakashi's voice was icy as he stepped to the side, holding his arm out that pointed towards his office.

Kiba gulped. The command was clear. His office, now. "Y-y es sir." Kiba strode past Kakashi towards his office, holding his chin up to show that he wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He mentally scolded himself for being so weak. He hadn't done anything wrong at work, so perhaps Kakashi wanted to inform him of new projects? New staff coming in? Kiba's mind worked on coming up with scenarios as he made his way into Kakashi's office, taking a seat and Kakashi closing the door behind him. He then closed any blinds so no person could see inside, let alone Kiba couldn't see out. He placed his folders on his lap and attempted to smooth them out, trying to look calm and poised.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Kiba-kun." Kakashi stepped to stand in front of Kiba. "A situation has occurred, and I have every reason to believe you know something about it." Kakashi's brows furrowed and he brought his hands together, looking at them. "I'm giving you a chance to talk first," Kakashi brought one fist into the other and an ominous cracking noise came from his palms. He flicked his cold eyes back to Kiba, who sat frozen on his chair.

"P-pardon? Kakashi-san? I don't under…" Kiba stuttered out.

"I know what you are," Kakashi interrupted Kiba while continuing to glare down at Kiba. Kiba's mouth snapped shut. Kakashi snorted out then suddenly turned around and made his way to his desk. "Why do you think you got this job here Kiba-kun?" Kakashi made his way around his desk, dragging his fingers across the top while he rounded the corner. "The Freelance Fox is a renowned publishing company for many reasons," Kakashi continued as he bent over to reach down to a drawer. "But one of those reasons, is that a certain organization has funded this company since it's opening, continues to fund and, let's just say, assist those who are looking to be settled in the _human_ world." Kakashi stood back up, kicking the drawer closed with his foot and was now holding a black worn ledger.

Kiba said nothing as his eyes continued to watch Kakashi round his desk. His fingers clenched the folders that were still in his lap, the light cardboard becoming more crinkled with every second that passed.

Kakashi made his way back to the front of the desk and leaned against it, his eyes glaring coldly continuously at Kiba. He flipped open his ledger. "Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan. Birthday July 7. Lives with mother Tsume and sister Hana. Father whereabouts is unknown due to Tsume's hot tempered personality. It is believed he is in hiding. Alpha with no extraordinary _were_ traits. Personality quirks: short tempered and impulsive. Positives: fiercely loyal to his family and clan. Weakness: makes impulsive decisions and questionable obsession with dogs." Kakashi's brows raised up. "Dogs Kiba-kun hmm?"

Kiba's mouth popped open but no sound came out. His eyes continued to focus on the dark cold eyes that bore at him. He couldn't look away. ' _H-how does he know these—these things about me? And my family? Just what the fuck is going on?'_

"Cat get your tongue?" Kakashi smirked slightly while slapping the book shut. "Now, those were just a small list of some of your more charming self that was sent here when you began working. Now do you appear to understand?" Kakashi crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Kiba's response.

"I-I never knew Kakashi-san." Kiba never knew that the employer that council set him up with knew that he was a werewolf. It never crossed his mind. _'_ _Of course the company would know something, why wouldn't they?"_ Kiba looked down at the folders, his mind trying to put pieces together. Ever since the situation with Naruto, things were getting confusing and things he thought made sense were suddenly not making sense. He jumped up suddenly, the folders falling to the floor, ignored and he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Naruto! This has to do with him! That's why he's working here! They—they told me to keep an eye on him, something about," Kiba began turning and pacing, his hand rubbing furiously at his forehead, his other hand clenched at his side. "…something about his age, or—or his development. Shit! Fuckers! I-I didn't know they owned…hell… I didn't know that they set this placeup or _fuck!"_ Kiba continued his rant, pacing and now wringing his hands nervously. His eyes flickered about as he mumbled.

Kakashi watched Kiba seemingly get the idea of what was possibly going on. It was like watching a dam break with the flow of water washing in and revealing what lay beneath. In a small way it was entertaining. But the most disappointing aspect of it, was he realized that Kiba was just a pawn and most likely wasn't an asset to his quest. He grabbed Kiba's shoulder to stop him from pacing. Kiba's eyes were wide when he flicked his head at Kakashi. He was panting slightly and his cheeks were flushed. "Kiba, calm down." Kakashi's voice was deep, firm and demanded submission that he listen. "Take a seat, and I'm going to ask you something very important." Kiba did not hesitate and sat back in the armchair, Kakashi leaning his ass against his desk. "When is the last time you saw Naruto?" Kakashi did not waiver.

Kiba has his elbows resting on his knees, his face was hidden by his hands. He rubbed his face into his palms before slowly sitting up and facing Kakashi. His eyes were tired looking as he focused on Kakashi, "B—before he fell of the cliff."

Kakashi shot at Kiba, grabbing his collar hard and hoisting Kiba out of the chair with such force that Kiba's head snapped back then forward. "You better fucking explain fast by what that means!" Kakashi barked out the order so fast that spittle went across Kiba's face while he shook his body with surprising force. He growled lowly while his hands fisted the button up office shirt of Kiba's.

Kiba shook suddenly, his toes just touching the floor while Kakashi held him up by his shirt with such surprising force that he grabbed onto Kakashi's wrists, trying to hold his balance. "K-Kakashi-s-san – please it wasn't my fault!"

"Wrong answer," Kakashi growled out and shoved Kiba back into the chair. Kiba let out a huff as his breath was forced out of him by the shove against the chair. Kakashi placed a foot between Kiba's legs and leaned in close, snarling through his teeth, "start explaining fast Inuzuka before I lose my temper and give you a permanent holiday."

Kakashi leaned forward onto his desk from his office chair resting his forehead into his palm. He had chased Kiba back to his work station after listening to him sputter out what had happened. It was confirmed, Kiba was just a grunt worker, the counsel hiring low class werewolves to do their guard dog duties and glorifying it to ensure the worker and or their family stayed with it. Kiba had every belief that the counsel were saviors to all werewolves. Offering them support, guidance, education, housing, you name it. Kiba's family were benefited in some ways from the counsel, but from what Kakashi knew of the counsel, the Inuzuka clan were just worker bee's that were expendable.

Kakashi took his cell phone out of his pocket, swiped it open and made a call. "I have some new information," he spoke. "We are going to have to move quickly, they have made a move." Kakashi hesitated while listening to the other speaker. "No, thankfully he was not recaptured. Apparently they are not sure of his whereabouts, but…" Kakashi leaned his head back and rolled his eyes as he pulled the phone away from his ear. If someone was in the room, that person would have heard the apparent angry shouting coming from the earpiece. When it was quiet, Kakashi put the phone back to his ear. "They suspect who he could be with, but no confirmation…yes, I will be. Hai." Kakashi ended the call and threw his phone on the top of his desk. He leaned back on his chair, plopping his legs up on the desk. Dropping his head back, both hands came up to run his fingers into his thick gray locks. "Fuck…where are you Naruto?" he sighed out.

=====intermission====

 _Running through the trees, the sun was shining, the grass was long and tickled at his body as his lithe body bounded through the long strands. His ears picked up the sounds of the wind blowing through the leaves, the birds singing all around and the pounding of paws behind him. But he wasn't afraid, he felt light, free, safe and frisky. He snorted out as he bounded about, practically laughing, but the laughs sounded like chuckling barks. A bark and a snort sounded behind him with the heavy sounding paws hitting the ground. He chuckled again as he jumped up and was tackled to the ground. He inwardly laughed and laughed, as the wolf muzzle nuzzled into his neck, a long tongue teasing his ears and nips at his ribs made him squirm. The world was perfect and he felt at peace._

 _The trembling through his body had him panting out in desire. The pulsing waves of pleasure had him wanting more and the tingles that accompanied the waves had him convulsing in pure bliss. He let his body move with each thrust, and he moaned out wanting more. He felt him, his wolf, holding him steady as expected during a mating, but he could feel the adoration and possessiveness pouring off the wolf, practically drowning him and he let it. His many tails tangled around the large wolf, stroking, touching, expressing the best they could, their love and appreciation. And when he was knotted, he felt extremely content and protected as he was lavished in the soft touches of his mate. They lay together, basking in the after glow, feeling perfect with each other._

 _The visions of several mating sessions flashed through his mind. The feelings of desire, lust, love, devotion, and the list went on. Rolling around in the grass, between the trees and having his mate beside him the entire time. The passion and pleasure that made his muscles quiver was always there. The large black wolf looking upon him with such a devotion, made him feel like blushing. The wolf was the ultimate provider. Ensuring his safety, being so gentle during mating, being the hunter to ensure he ate regularly. He would often wake to food that his mate had brought for him. This time, there were plump rabbits presented to him and he felt his tongue salivate in hunger. He got up and went to eat the rabbits, while his mate napped and then he was going outside._

' _Who's there?' he thought as he finished his business in the bush and could smell and hear something approaching. His heartbeat raced, as panic filled his mind, thinking of his mate still sleeping in their den nearby. He watched as his eyes flickered about looking for the thing he could hear and smell._

Naruto's eyes flew open with a start. His breath was rapidly panting, his heart was hammering and he felt frozen in fear. It took him a few moments to realize that he was not in a forest, he was in a bed, in a room and the sun was still shining through the windows. He brought his hand to his chest, willing his heart to settle. He brought his other hand to his forehead, testing his temperature. He cringed at the sweat that appeared to have accumulate while he slept.

' _The dreams, that was me wasn't it?'_ he questioned himself as he slowly made to sit up. He was napping, yes, because he and Sasuke were talking earlier. He gave a small smile, remembering the conversations they had earlier. _'_ _Well, Sasuke was doing the talking now wasn't he?'_ He unconsciously moved his hand to rub at his throat. _'_ _I was a fox, and Sasuke, the wolf.'_ Naruto then blushed as he realized what the majority of memory dreams were of. He lifted his comforter, and sure enough, evidence of the enjoyable times he had as a fox had made itself known. _'_ _Stupid horny fox.'_ Naruto grumbled to himself as he willed his hard on to go away. He thought of Kakashi in a bikini. _'_ _Hmph, that should do it. HOLY SHIT!'_ Naruto brought both his hands and slapped his cheeks. _'_ _Oh my fucking god! My JOB! Shit!'_ Naruto whipped the covers back and slid to the side of the bed. _'_ _Fuck! I need to call Kakashi! Oh my god, oh my god…'_ Naruto kept chanting profanities in his head as he quickly stood to leave the bed. His legs were not ready for the sudden exertion and refused to cooperate, thus he fell straight to the floor. _'_ _Je-sus fucking Christ!'_ Naruto screamed in his head, grunted somewhat and slammed a fist into the floor. _'_ _Work you fucking legs!'_ Naruto flipped himself over, moving his legs the best he could to try and get back up on the bed. Looking like a salamander stuck in tar and trying to get out, Naruto shifted and pulled himself back to the bed.

"Shit, Naruto!"

Naruto did not hesitate when the voice called out. His job! He needed to call his boss! He struggled to stand back up as a pair of warm strong hands grabbed under his arms and hoisted him up.

"Damn it Naruto! Couldn't you wait for me to come back?" Sasuke scolded lightly as he helped Naruto back onto the bed. Naruto sat down and let out a big huff. He then started waving his hands about trying to tell Sasuke something. "Just wait dobe, write it down, I can't understand you waving your arms about." Sasuke grabbed the pad and pen, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed at the pen and pad and poked his tongue out at Sasuke. He heard the _dobe_ comment. He scribbled quickly and held it up to Sasuke.

 _My work!_

Sasuke tilted his head and hummed. "What about it?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a _'_ _are you for real look'_ that of course Sasuke had no idea that's what it meant. Naruto blew a big breath out and started writing again quickly then holding up the pad.

 _Call my boss! My job!_

"I don't think that should matter so much." Sasuke shook his head before moving away from the bed. He was stopped suddenly when a hand grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. Large black orbs glanced down at round glassy blues, that pleaded with him.

Naruto shook his head slightly. _'_ _Why didn't he understand? This was his life dammit! How could he survive!'_ He pulled gently on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke turned and knelt in front of Naruto. "You have been gone for a week Naruto, I really don't think you have a job anymore." He flicked his eyes between the two blue orbs. "It doesn't matter." His one hand resting on Naruto's knee.

Naruto sat up straight, his eyes wide with disbelief and he pulled his hand away from Sasuke's wrist. He then frowned. _'_ _Doesn't matter?! Doesn't matter! I worked my ass off for that… What the fuck!'_ Naruto was now fuming. Why doesn't Sasuke understand how important his job is to live? _'_ _Oh of course, because he's a rich bastard,'_ Naruto pulled himself away from Sasuke, sputtering out grunts of irritation. Sasuke moved quickly to the side.

"Naru-what?" Sasuke was now confused. Naruto seemed pissed, but why? His health was more important than a measly job. He reached for Naruto, "Naru, wait." But Naruto slapped at his hand as he struggled to make it to the other side of the bed. Sasuke strode right over to the other side, halting Naruto. "Wait Naru, tell me." He grabbed the pen and paper, thrusting it in front of Naruto's glaring face.

 _I need job Sas. Not all us privileged._

Naruto thrust the paper at Sasuke and let out a huff. He continued to make his way off the bed, using it to hold himself up. He gasped when he felt himself being pulled onto the bed.

"Okay I get it, I'll phone there for you," Sasuke agreed. "But don't get your hopes up." Naruto let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Be right back. Have some tea and a snack." Sasuke brought over a tea tray before leaving the room.

Sasuke found his brother in one of the sitting rooms, reading a journal, shortly after his phone call. "A word nii-san." Itachi placed the journal in his lap, giving Sasuke his attention. "I just phoned Naruto's employer, spoke to his boss, if you recall, the gray haired man Kakashi? He said that he had been worried about Naruto and figured he was in an accident or a family emergency and had been waiting for any news. Needless to say, Naruto still has a job, which seems…odd. Wouldn't you say?"

"Hn," Itachi responded, his fingers tapping on the arm of the chair. "Perhaps it is time to look a little closer at what exactly the _Freelance Fox_ is otouto." Sasuke nodded in agreement before leaving the room.

Sasuke updated Naruto, letting him know that his job was still available and that his boss was fearing the worst and had been waiting to hear something. Sasuke was relieved to see Naruto visible relax learning that he still had a job, though he couldn't understand why Naruto would get so upset. "So, are you hungry?" Naruto moved his attention to Sasuke, then shook his head no. He grabbed his pad of paper and scribbled quickly.

 _I'm remembering things._

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Oh really? What do you remember and maybe I can help fill in any blanks?" He moved to sit on the end of the bed, waiting for Naruto's answer.

Naruto suddenly blushed before he started writing. Sasuke hid his small smile seeing that blush. They sat and chatted for most of the afternoon, talking about what Naruto could remember and Sasuke filling in what he could. Naruto was shocked on several occasions and Sasuke would just chuckle. They brought up Honshu and what each of their meetings were like. A growling interrupted their conversation suddenly and Naruto grinned as he covered his midsection with his hands.

"I will go get dinner," Sasuke bowed slightly when he stood. Naruto gave Sasuke a broad smile and a thumbs up. Sasuke nodded and left the room.

Naruto let out a big sigh as he moved himself to the edge of the bed waiting for Sasuke to return. He felt lighter and more relaxed in a long time and couldn't help smiling to himself feeling his inner fox nudge at his senses, letting him know he was there. _'_ _Maybe things are going to be alright now.'_

===intermission==

"I have news," Kakashi spoke into his cell phone. "He's safe and I have a possible location." His eyes focused on his fingernails, as if he was inspecting them for flaws. "I suspect it's Uchiha's. Hai." He ended the call and ran a hand through his hair, releasing a satisfying sigh. He was incredibly relieved to hear that Naruto was alive, just damaged but healing. Though the Uchiha didn't say much on the phone, Kakashi knew who it was. Now which Uchiha, he wasn't sure, but that didn't matter.

==x00x00x00x00==

For the next couple days, Sasuke did not leave Naruto's side. At times Naruto got growly with him and threw things at him, telling him to give him some space. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was a spitfire with a temper and he loved it. Naruto was now able to walk about on his own, his legs fully healed and his voice was almost back fully. It was still a little rough, like Naruto was a pack a day smoker, but it was there. He was reminded by Shizune this Friday morning to not overexert his voice and gave him some medicated fluids he could gargle with before he goes to sleep. Otherwise, she gave him a clean bill of health and informed him to continue eating lots of protein and greens. Naruto gave the gagging look with his tongue at the word greens, and Sasuke gave him a light punch on the arm for discipline.

"Ow…teme! You see that Shizune-san? Abusing the wounded!" Naruto gruffed out as he rubbed his arm dramatically, sticking his bottom lip out.

"I'll give you abuse if you don't pay attention to the doctor." Sasuke gave Naruto a firm look, meaning he meant business. Naruto just poked his tongue at him.

"You have my number. I'll also call in a few weeks when all the tests are done with your blood Naruto." She gave him a smile as she made her way to the door. "And don't forget to eat your vegetables!" She called out as she slipped through the door. Naruto again, poked out his tongue, now at the closed door.

"Hn, your such an idiot," Sasuke smirked and stepped to the side as a pillow went flying past. A knock came at the door and Sasuke turned to answer it.

"Otouto, good morning," Itachi nodded as Sasuke stepped back, allowing his brother to enter the room with Haku shuffling quietly beside him. "Good morning to you as well Naruto," Itachi called out.

Naruto beamed a smile. "G-good morning Itachi-sama and Hah-koo…." he croaked out and began to cough slightly.

"Do not overexert your throat Naruto-kun, a simple smile will do." Itachi made his way to the armchairs, Haku following quickly and silently beside him. As Itachi sat, Haku settled into his lap. "I understand Shizune-san was here, how did it go?"

"His legs are completely healed, no other concerns and he needs to not overdo using his voice," Sasuke gave a firm tone with the last of the sentence and was looking at Naruto directly. He smirked when Naruto again poked out his tongue. He was going to have to teach him about the dangers of using that tongue soon.

"What are your plans now?" Itachi asked as he stroked Haku's hair slowly. The small omega curled up under Itachi's chin.

"We need to begin going…" Sasuke began but was interrupted by a small clearing of a throat. He glanced over at Naruto.

"Excuse me, b-but I want to…" Naruto coughed slightly, Sasuke quickly brought him a glass a water. "I-I need to go home." Naruto finished after sipping his water, his eyes kept down, not meeting anyone else's.

Sasuke's eyes widened instantly. "Excuse me?" Sasuke looked over at the blond who appeared to be looking down at his glass. He didn't just hear what he thought he heard, did he? Even Haku shifted slightly.

Naruto fidgeted with his glass slightly before he took a deep breath and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Home, I need to go home," he whispered out harshly but firmly.

Sasuke pinched his lips together, his brows brought into a frown, showing his obvious disagreement with that statement. "You—you can't," he managed to get out from between his teeth. "Your home is here."

Naruto shook his head, "no, I have a life I need—."

"NO! THIS!" Sasuke yelled out, his finger pointing harshly to the ground to emphasize his point, "THIS is home!" He grit his teeth as he made his point. Itachi hesitated stroking Haku's hair, shocked at Sasuke's outburst.

Naruto scowled towards Sasuke as he stood up to him, his blue eyes darkened a few shades, his breath huffing out from his flaring nostrils. "You… can— _cannot_ tell me where I can go and stay," Naruto growled out lowly and pointed his finger at Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red briefly, which had Naruto blink suddenly in surprise. "YOU," Sasuke growled out, "are MY mate and this is home!" Sasuke leaned forward towards Naruto, his lips quivering through the words that he spoke at Naruto, fists clenched at his sides. "How is it—no—how can I possible p-prot…" Sasuke began to sputter out before he shoved his hands into his hair, pulling at it. "ARGH, no! It isn't possible, you need to stay…" Sasuke harshly spoke out.

"Like fuck!" Naruto coughed back, swinging his arm up to show his frustration. "Y-your such an ass!" Naruto started coughing again, this time a little uncontrollably. He held his hand up, stopping Sasuke who had turned and came towards him, instant concern rose in his eyes. He took some breaths and grabbed some more water. He kept glowering towards Sasuke, a silent warning for him not even try and say anything.

"If I may otouto," Itachi cleared his throat. Sasuke turned and snarled his canines at him. Itachi tsked him. "Why not escort Naruto to his home to ensue his safety at least." Sasuke didn't flinch at the suggestion. Itachi sighed and tapped Haku, signaling him to get up. Itachi moved up from the chair, Haku at his side instantly and Itachi made his way to Sasuke. Placing a hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder, he leaned in closer to his ear. "I would like a word with you privately." His voice was stern that meant no room for discussion, Sasuke was to do as he was told. Itachi then turned to Naruto, giving him a nod, he voiced out, "please excuse us a moment Naruto-kun. I would like a word with my _little_ _brother_." With that, Itachi made his way out the door, Haku following close behind him. Sasuke snorted then drew in a deep breath. He glanced briefly at Naruto, who continued to scowl at him, before following Itachi out of the room.

Itachi wandered a few meters down the hallway before stopping at a large window that overlooked the forest. The sun was not quite at its highest point in the sky yet, but the window was right in the path of sunrays and Itachi took in a deep breath as he basked in the sunbeams, Haku tucked into his side. "Nii-san?" Itachi heard his otouto call out as he came to stop behind him. Itachi took a breath before speaking. "Once again you let your anger get in the way of seeing the right thing to do otouto," Itachi breathed out, still looking out the window.

"Nii-san, I don't…"

Itachi held up his hand, silencing Sasuke immediately. "Try to understand Naruto's situation. From what you have told me, Naruto is new to our world." He heard Sasuke give a breath out of confirmation. "He's been through enough and I understand the story you two come from but give him time otouto." Itachi now turned to see Sasuke sporting a worried brow. _'_ _He appears to be thinking,'_ he thought to himself. He stepped forward to Sasuke and poked his forehead. Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes glaring at Itachi and Itachi just smiled. "It can't be easy to be suddenly told you are mated, a were-creature, a reincarnation and part God all in one day." Itachi shook Sasuke's shoulder slightly and felt him relax.

Sasuke blew out a long breath. "I—I will talk to him about it."

Itachi squeezed his shoulder lightly, "I knew you would." With that he and Haku left in the opposite direction. Sasuke straightened out his shirt, smoothing it down and made his way back to the room. He found Naruto standing at the big bay windows, staring outside. His eyes looked sad and Sasuke instantly felt guilty. He cleared his throat, making his presence known and stepped closer to where Naruto was. Naruto gave him a brief glance as he approached the windowsill, but said nothing and then focused on the outdoors again. Sasuke found himself distraught on how to help the omega. He was riddled with guilt and his alpha was ripping up his mental holdings wanting to be released to protect the saddened omega fox.

"Naruto?" Sasuke started. He noticed that Naruto's eyes flickered towards him briefly and Sasuke took that as a positive sign that he was listening. "I'll…take you home," Sasuke breathed out in an exhausted sounding whisper.

Naruto turned suddenly and shifted his head slightly to see Sasuke's face. Sasuke wouldn't look at him and appeared exhausted. Naruto suddenly felt guilty. Sasuke was taking such good care of him, and here he was whining and fighting back at him like a spoiled brat. Sasuke had some dark puffiness under his eyes, his hair was practically a mess from him most likely running his hand through it constantly and his complexion had a tint of gray. Naruto frowned, feeling sad that this proud alpha had to deal with his attitude. He stepped towards the tired looking alpha and grabbed his hands. Sasuke looked up with a surprise to find Naruto smiling at him.

"Look Sasuke," Naruto whispered out. "Thank you for understanding and I'm sorry I was such an ass." Naruto beamed a smile so bright Sasuke felt he needed shades. Naruto released Sasuke's hand and brought his own hand to the back of his neck. He felt his face heat up, "you know, it's just that, everything is so…like….new to me, ya know?" Naruto chuckled slightly as his hand cradled the back of his head. His other hand was waving about, expressing when he talked. "So, you'll help me right?" Naruto suddenly quit fidgeting and focused his blues on coal, looking expectant.

Sasuke smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Hn, of course dobe. You need all the help you can get."

Naruto's eyes widened briefly in surprise before lowering into a glare directed right at Sasuke. "Y-you are such a bastard!" he sputtered out; his voice hoarse but his eyes sparkled with mirth when Sasuke snorted out in amusement.

==x00x00x00x00x00==

Monday morning Naruto found himself with a bit of skip in his step, as he made his way to work. He was beaming all over and felt like he could take on the world. The weekend went well, with Sasuke taking him to his apartment and the two of them getting to know each other more. Naruto had many questions of course regarding the were-world and Sasuke had several questions about Naruto. Naruto shared what he could, as he didn't find his upbringing to interesting, since he was an orphan most of his life, that he knew of. They shared more on what Honshu had spoke to both of them about. Naruto explained the erasing of the memories and the reasoning behind it and Sasuke shared what memories he was now getting.

Sasuke did say that he did work within their family business, but he brushed it off as unimportant when Naruto wanted to know more. Naruto shared what he did at the Freelance Fox. During their interaction, they shared a lot of close touches, brief holding of hands and kisses on the cheeks. Their animal instincts demanded more of course since they were apparently mated, but Naruto had only met the guy like twice and barely knew the bastard. Sasuke understood this and was willing to take it slow.

His inner fox tickled as his mentality at the memories and Naruto couldn't help but smile again. There was so much to take in and learn, he almost wished he didn't have to work so he could hang out with Sasuke some more. With some assurance that he would be careful on his way to work, insisting he didn't want a ride and he could walk, Sasuke left reluctantly this morning, after giving Naruto a light quick kiss on the lips and told him he would call him at his office at lunch. Since Naruto's wallet and phone were gone, Sasuke promised he would help him out with that, even when Naruto insisted he didn't need help.

' _Naruto, will you just accept my help for fucks sakes. It's called being nice and is what friends do for each other as well,' Sasuke frowned at him, a stern look in his eyes. Naruto's mouth fell open, his eyes shocked at the offer. Sasuke moved towards Naruto, placed a finger under Naruto's chin and gently pushed it up, closing his mouth. 'You'll catch flies if you hold that open dobe,' Sasuke chuckled deeply and leaned in, gently placing a warm kiss on his lips. 'I'll call you at lunch, be careful.' He then turned through the door, closing it quietly behind him._

Naruto brought his fingertips up to his lips, a smile playing upon them as he blushed again at the memory. He came up to the office and skipped up the step, feeling eager to get back into a daily routine. He strode into the place and gave a wave to those who smiled and greeted him. He headed straight to Kakashi's office, as he had to thank him for holding his job and give him some reasoning on his absence. Sasuke had told him that he was in an accident and was recovering, though Naruto hated lying, he and Sasuke came up with a relatively close enough truth to what happened. He knocked on Kakashi's door and went in when he heard the invite to enter.

Kakashi jumped up from his chair, taking large steps around his desk to bring his hands onto Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto-kun lad, how glad I am to see you all in one piece and safe!" His eyes were crinkled up and Naruto figured he was smiling broadly behind his mask. Kakashi squeezed his large hands gently on Naruto's shoulders. "You know, you certainly could have taken more time! I didn't expect you back so soon!" Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto gave a bright smile and stepped back, trying to subtly get out of Kakashi's grip. His boss being touchy feely friendly was making him feel uncomfortable. Luckily Kakashi seemed to notice this and moved his arms away. "Thanks Kakashi-san," Naruto brought out a hand, wanting to shake Kakashi's hand. "Thank you for being concerned and holding my position here." Kakashi grasped Naruto's hand and gave a firm few shakes.

"Mah, Naruto, come now," Kakashi moved back to lean against his desk. "You're an excellent worker and I have the utmost confidence that you are going to excel here. So what that you had a bit of an unfortunate event, but at least you are safe now!" Kakashi clapped his hands together. "I had created a bit of a work plan for you, to ease you back in, so lets go over that now and get started shall we!?" Kakashi leaned back and grabbed a sheet.

Naruto took a seat in the one chair. _'_ _Thank goodness he didn't ask any questions about my apparent accident.'_ Naruto nodded as Kakashi handed him the sheet and he began to read it. He was thankful that he was just able to return and get back into regular routine. _'_ _So far so good.'_

===intermission===

Naruto's office phone rang, startling the blond almost off his chair. He was so engrossed in his documents that he almost forgot where he was.

"Good morning Freelance Fox, Naruto speaking," he rolled the greeting off his tongue with practiced ease.

" _Good afternoon_ … _dobe_." A baritone voice vibrated through the line.

Naruto felt a shiver go through his body and his fox practically jumped with excitement at hearing the alpha's voice. The hairs on his arms stood up and he could feel the heat seep up into his face. He snorted out, "is—is there anytime that you are _not_ an ass?" He sat up, leaning back in his chair and stretched his chest out. "Shit… is it lunch time already?" Naruto looked at his computer screen.

" _Having trouble reading time there dobe?"_ Naruto swore he heard a quiet chuckle on the other end.

"I'll have you know bastard, I'm quite busy, so state your business before I hang up on you!" Naruto whispered harshly into the phone line but there was no bite to it. He smiled wide as he waited for Sasuke's answer.

" _I'm parked outside, taking you for lunch, hurry up."_

"Hey! You can't just…" Naruto started saying but realized Sasuke had already hung up. _'_ _Damn bossy bastard,'_ Naruto muttered to himself as he stood, locking his computer, putting any papers away in the desk before locking it up. He stepped around his desk and ran straight into a chest. Surprised, he yelled out, "ah shit, I'm sorry!" Naruto looked up and met with brown hair and eyes. "Oi! Kiba! Sorry man!"

"Holy shit Naruto! Your back!" Kiba exclaimed as he grabbed Naruto's arm, steadying the blond after their collision. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Kiba's eyes were round with concern and Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm okay, but I gotta go, we'll catch up later," Naruto apologized and stepped around him. "Talk to you later!" Naruto called out with a wave while trotting away.

Kiba watched Naruto's retreating body. His wolf dug at his senses with want and need. Kiba inhaled a deep breath, and he could still smell the succulent scent of Naruto. Kiba was relieved to see that Naruto was okay but what did he remember? Kiba would have to catch up with him later, see if he could find out.

==x00x00x00x00x00==

The week carried out with no unexpected surprises. Naruto went to and from work, without a hitch, Sasuke accompanying him as much as possible. Sasuke provided Naruto with a new phone and took Naruto shopping for a new wallet, and helped him get his bank accounts and other things in order. All in all, Naruto felt good. Things were running at a normalcy, even though he had found out about his inner fox and was currently learning about it, but Naruto found himself enjoying the time. He had a good paying job that he really enjoyed, an awesome boyfriend and a somewhat okay of an apartment and neighborhood. He told himself when he gets more settled, saves a bit more money, he will relocate into a better neighborhood. So far though, the neighborhood hasn't been causing any trouble.

It was now Friday quitting time, he was packing up from a productive work week and he had a date tonight. Sasuke had officially asked him out on a date and Naruto was excited on what the raven haired man had planned. True to his word, Sasuke took it slow, and the pair was slowing getting to know each other. He and Sasuke spent practically every day this past week together, their talks becoming more serious, their touches becoming more frequent and every night Sasuke left giving Naruto a gentle kiss on the lips. Just thinking about it made fluttering feelings in his stomach. He slammed the last drawer shut and locked it up. He stood up and yelped.

"Jee-zuz Kiba, don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto held a hand up to his heart as he panted out quick breaths. Kiba smirked as he stood on the other side of Naruto's desk, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. "Good to see ya man, did you need something?" Naruto asked as he starting slipping on his jacket.

"Just wondering if you wanted to get a few drinks tonight. We haven't had a chance to catch up and I wanted to tell ya about this someone I met." Kiba had brought a hand up to the back of his head, rubbing his hair roughly as he explained the situation.

Naruto smiled at Kiba. "Hey that sounds great man, but I can't tonight. I have a date, but text me later and perhaps we can hit up coffee or something on Sunday." He zipped up his jacket and pocketed his keys. "Congrats on the someone though, I hope it works out for ya. Give me a call later so we can catch up and you can tell me all about it!" Naruto gave Kiba a friendly slap on his arm while walking past him. "See ya later Kiba, have a good night!" he yelled out while trotting out, his hand up in a goodbye wave.

Kiba watched yet again, Naruto's retreating back. "But… I didn't get your number Naru…" Kiba muttered out under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back towards his desk. Perhaps he could text Trina and get a date tonight he thought as he whipped out his phone and sent the text.

===intermission===

Naruto answered the door when he heard Sasuke knock. He didn't bother looking through the peep hole, as he could tell from the way his inner fox rolled about, setting off senses of excitement and anticipation, Naruto had a hard time trying to get all the locks undone. With a few choice words through disgruntled breaths, Naruto finally managed to open the door. His mouth dropped open and a gasp left his lips.

Standing in leg hugging black jeans, biker boots, button up blue shirt and a white tank top beneath, Naruto's heart started fluttering out of control. Sasuke's black hair was styled that it parted to one side, slightly covering the one eye. His full hair styled out in the back, giving a lot of body look that Naruto swore that his hair would feel like a fluffy pillow if he was to lie on it. Sasuke had complemented the look with a long black leather jacket and shades. _'_ _Holy fuckable wet dream material_ _…'_ Naruto's mind instantly brought images to the fore front of his imagination. Sasuke gave a hungry gaze as his black orbs roamed the body of the blond and subtly licked his lips. Sasuke's gaze was that of a predator and Naruto's heart leapt in excitement, his fox suddenly eager for the chase that it would love to give the alpha. Zings of electricity zapped straight to his cock and Naruto had an animalistic desire to be chased and captured.

"See something you like dobe?" Sasuke sneered out, breaking Naruto out of his stupor.

Naruto blinked several times before realizing he was staring. _'_ _I'm not drooling am I?'_ Naruto shook his head then. "Sas, y-you look fucking hot…" Naruto responded, totally ignoring the comment from Sasuke. He stepped back and opened the door wider.

"Hn, you're not to bad looking yourself," Sasuke said with a nod towards Naruto as he stepped into the apartment. Naruto blushed while closing the door.

"I'm almost ready, I'll be right out," Naruto hurriedly said and he ran off to his room. He closed his bedroom door quickly and quietly, running a hand through his blond hair. He blew out several breaths, trying to calm his heart down, trying to convince himself this was Sasuke. Everyday Sasuke, who came to see him everyday, who was considerate when he wasn't a smart ass. _'_ _Better than a dumb one though, eh!'_ Naruto snickered to himself at the inside joke. He then moved to his bed, where he grabbed a simple button up denim shirt, he had a black tank on and black fitting jeans. He checked his hair in the mirror, it was naturally a mess, no matter how much hair product he used, his thick locks had a mind of their own. He splashed a small amount of cologne on and left the room.

Sasuke's eyes flowed over the blonde's appearance with appreciation. "Very nice dobe, you clean up well," he smirked teasingly and Naruto poked his tongue out at him. "Watch that tongue, I may have to punish you for flaunting it like that." Sasuke gave Naruto a sultry stare and Naruto just gaped at him. Sasuke snorted out after shocking the blond and nodded towards the door. "Ready?"

Naruto shook his head out of his daze and smiled. "Let's go teme!" he shouted out with excitement as he grabbed his own worn brown leather jacket.

Sasuke led Naruto outside to a sleek black motorbike. Naruto let out a whistle and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke unlocked the side packet and handed Naruto a helmet. Naruto watched as Sasuke mounted the bike, put his own helmet before following suit.

"Your full of surprises Sasuke," Naruto spoke through the helmet as he slid his hands around Sasuke's midsection.

"Ready?" Sasuke called out.

"Got it!" Naruto called out and squeezed Sasuke a little tighter.

Sasuke smiled as he started the bike, the power coming to life below him and rumbling deep. He pulled out and hit the throttle.

Naruto felt the breeze around him, Sasuke's muscles flexing and flinching under his arms and he couldn't help but smile and feel himself loosen up. If he dared, he would almost hold his arms out and make himself feel like he was flying. He didn't ask where they were going, as he enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke beside him and the bike racing through the road. He knew they were driving out of the busy city, but where to, he didn't care. He leaned more into Sasuke with a smile on his lips and sighed out in content.

They came to a stop at the top of Mount Serenity, a popular tourist area with several paths that wound through the trees and along the cliffs. Sasuke came to a stop near the corner of the public parking are, and was pleased to see that not many persons were at the top. Sasuke knew the tourists were more prone to attending during the day, not early evening. He waited for Naruto to hop off before removing himself and his helmet. He motioned for Naruto to put his helmet in the side packet, Sasuke putting his own in the other, and locking it up. Without stating a word, Sasuke nodded for Naruto to follow and made his way to the edge of the public parking area. Sasuke stepped over the barrier and hesitated to see if Naruto was following. He wasn't disappointed, as Naruto was a couple steps behind him and Sasuke continued away from the barrier to a well worn dirt path.

Several metres into the path, the brush became thicker and the path became narrower. Naruto didn't say a word though, as he wasn't to familiar with the area having just moved here just over a month ago. He trusted Sasuke and kept up with him. It wasn't until Sasuke stepped into the thick brush, that appeared to not be a worn path for the public that had Naruto's curiosity perked. Sasuke easily pushed the brush aside and stepped in, and appeared instantly swallowed up by the greenery. Naruto hesitated.

"Scared?" Sasuke's voice teased from the other side of the foliage.

Naruto frowned and sputtered out under his breath as he stepped through the thick greens. He found Sasuke smirking at him a couple steps in and he poked his tongue out him.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Don't forget I warned you about the usage of your tongue in that matter," he voice teasing. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke snorted lightly and turned to continue walking through the brush. After several minutes, Sasuke stepped into an opening of a large meadow and stopped, holding his arm out as if inviting Naruto out into the area. Naruto gasped at the sight when he stepped out of the thick brush, his eyes watering in tears as he took in the splendor.

"Sas-Sasuke…it's beautiful," Naruto breathed out, his eyes taking in the beauty of the area. He moved forward, turning his body around slowly as he looked at the forest, the grass, the flowers and the sky. "It is so amazing and yet it feels so familiar…" Naruto trailed off.

"Doesn't it seem like the area where Asuri and Indra first met?" Sasuke whispered as he came up beside Naruto, staring out across the sky.

Naruto choked in a gulp of air in response. It was so similar and just as magical that he and Sasuke could be in a same likeness area. He felt Sasuke's fingers grasping at his own and he folded his fingers between Sasuke's and give him a squeeze. He suddenly felt like laughing and he pulled Sasuke behind him as he went running through the long grass and flowers. Sasuke eventually couldn't keep up and let Naruto go and Naruto just spun around, laughing, whooping and bounced through the area. Sasuke shook his head as he followed behind slowly and smiled.

Sasuke found himself sitting at the edge of the cliff on a tuft of grass, his legs folded, not to close to the edge, looking across the skyline. Naruto came to sit beside him and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke could physically feel the happiness radiating from the fox and he smiled himself that Naruto could be so happy.

"Thank you Sasuke, for bringing me here," Naruto breathed out.

"We aren't done yet," Sasuke whispered, grabbing Naruto's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Come," he stated matter of factly, as he got up from the ground, holding his hand out towards Naruto.

Naruto placed his hand in the pale hand, grasping it firmly as Sasuke helped pull him onto his feet. Sasuke didn't let go of his hand, as he led him to the other end of the meadow. At the end of the meadow, there was a sandy rocky area, that was tucked way into its own area, covered slightly by the side of the mountain. It was still within the light but the rock base around three parts of it, blocked out the wind and a lot of moisture, thus it made for a quiet spot of just rock and sand. It was very small, only possibly the size of a ten by ten square area, but it was just the perfect size to see across the meadow and sky and was protected from the wind coming up the face of the cliff. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and Naruto could see a wicker basket tucked against the rock wall. Curious, he pulled at Sasuke, who looked over his shoulder and gave him a smug look, while still tugging him along.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand as soon as they hit the sandy area and he went straight for the wicker basket. Opening it up, he pulled out a large red checkered blanket, shaking it out and letting it fall open to over the sandy ground. Naruto stood in shock as he watched Sasuke pull the wicker basket to the middle of the blanket and he sat himself beside it, opening the top. He then looked at Naruto and patted the area of the blanket near him, giving a hopeful look at the blond blue eyes.

Naruto smiled suddenly and hopped over to where Sasuke was starting to pull out containers of food and dishes. Naruto watched Sasuke silently, and his fox trembled with anticipation. Sasuke opened up a container filled with fruit, and he pulled one out, bringing it towards Naruto's lips. Naruto opened his lips accepting the strawberry between his lips and Sasuke gave a small look of satisfaction when Naruto hummed at the sweetness.

Sasuke pulled out a few more dishes, before pulling out some chopsticks and opening yet another dish. He placed several dishes between them and opened the lot. Naruto's stomach growled as his nose picked up the scents of all the lovely dishes. Sasuke began dipping the chopsticks into the first one, and brought the food up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened up his mouth eagerly, taking in the offering and smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke would nod with a hum, before going for another dish and offering it to the omega fox. After tasting several dishes, Naruto moved to grab another set of chopsticks and began to mimic Sasuke, feeding him as well. Sasuke smiled and accepted the offerings, chewing and humming with pleasure. The two did this for sometime, feeding each other until Sasuke brought out a thermos of what appeared to be hot tea. Sasuke poured out two cups of tea, handing one to Naruto and raised his small cup towards him. Naruto, knowing what was asked of him, held up his small cup of tea towards Sasuke and they both drank.

Sasuke placed his cup down, waiting for Naruto to finish off his own cup and placed it on the checkered red blanket. He watched as the blue orbs looked upon him, round and bright with curiosity with a question of why Sasuke was watching him so intently. Sasuke brought his palm up to the tanned cheek, cupping it slightly, his black orbs never leaving the blue pools that continued to focus on him.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's head slightly tipped in question. "Thank you, for being…" Sasuke found himself a loss for words. Naruto leaned into the touch, his eyes closing and a hum coming from his lips. Sasuke found himself hypnotised on the plump peach lips and as he ran his thumb across Naruto's bottom lip. His onyx eyes watched as this thumb traced the lip and he found his eyes closing slowly while bringing those lips to his own. When their lips connected, Sasuke felt the familiar tingles and heat that he had been feeling all week. His alpha purred loudly and flooded his system with heat that had goosebumps break out all over his skin. He hummed with aniticpiation and began guiding Naruto's plump lips with his own. He felt the fluttering in his chest when Naruto moaned in response to the soft kiss. Moving his hand to tuck into Naruto's hair, Sasuke deepened the kiss. His tongue traced the peach lips and a zap of shock went straight to his cock when the blond followed his lead and responded with his tongue. Their kiss began to intensify as their tongues began to dance and both moaned in repsonse. Sasuke moved his other hand around the blondes waist and pulled him in closer. The blond let out a breathy moan at the feeling of Sasuke pressed against him and he looped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto felt his fox quiver with excitemet as their tongues danced. The alpha's kiss was rhythmic and enchanting, and Naruto desired more. He suckled at the alphas tongue and inwardly grinned as he felt the alpha shudder at the erotic move. He slipped his hands down and began to trace the muscled lines of the alpha. Across his chest, his back, waist, anywhere Naruto could touch and drag his nails.

Sasuke's body trembled wherever the omega's fingers traced and his cock ached heavy with need. The alpha within was panting hard and was nipping at the bit to claim what was his. Sasuke felt the hairs on his neck stand and electrical shocks shivered throughout his body as he struggled to keep his alpha confined. Sasuke was going to take this at his own pace, not the alpha's. His alpha didn't understand that Naruto needed time. Naruto released a hearty groan when Sasuke's nails pulled across his back while the kiss heightened. Sasuke's cock practically screamed behind the confines of his jeans after hearing the omega moan.

Sasuke ripped out a growl, gripped the blonde's hair and tugged his head, breaking the kiss and exposing the omega's neck. Naruto let out a grunt but Sasuke's teeth immediately began nipping and tonguing at the tan neck, leaving goosebumps in the wake and Naruto hissed out in pleasure. Naruto's fingers grasped the skin on Sasuke's back that had him growling from the sting of pain that heightened his want. Hearing the erotic sounds of pleasure coming from the omega, the alpha pushed to dominate more. He trailed his hands down and under the omega's shirt, dragging his nails across his chest, rolling the perk nipples between his fingers and Sasuke found himself pushing the omega down gently onto the checkered red blanket. The alpha vibrated with excitement as the omega submitted beneath him.

Naruto gripped the alpha above him as he allowed himself to be guided to lay upon the blanket. He arched his hips up slightly, hissing as his erection pushed against the alpha's leg, releasing a spark of pleasure. Sasuke slid up his shirt and began to tongue his nipples, nipping and tasting that had Naruto arching up and gasping at the assualt. "Sh-shit...ah _fuckkk_ " Naruto stuttered out as Sasuke traced his tongue and teeth further down Naruto's chest. Naruto's fingers thread through the black locks, guiding Sasuke lower. His heart was pushing against his chest, squeezing his eyes tight and biting his bottom lip to keep his voice from releasing.

Sasuke blew against the wet trail he left with his tongue, and smirked at watching goosebumps raise and hearing the omega panting heavily. His fingertips trailed down to Naruto's jeans and tucked beneath the seam. Naruto gasped out and pulled on Sasuke's hair. "Naru..." Sasuke whispered out as he placed kisses just below his belly button, his teeth clenching back the urge to bite as his hair was yanked. Naruto panted out a mumble, his hips rolling slightly. "Have you ever been..." Sasuke trailed off, not sure how to verbalize it and glanced up.

Naruto released a shuttering breath, "n-no...never."

Sasuke felt his insides explode with such a possessiveness that his canines stretched out with rousal, his hands vibrated with need and clenched Naruto's hips hard most likely leaving fingerprint bruises. He lapped quickly at Naruto's skin and nipped lightly, leaving small markings. The alpha snarled with satisfaction seeing the marks on his omega, his _untouched_ omega, other than by him when they were in their animal forms. But at this point, as a human, Naruto was innocent, and not familiar with what pleasures the alpha could subject upon the omega and have him writhering in such glory, begging for more.

Naruto mewled as he squirmed slightly as the alpha awakened a host of erogenous zones. His hands moved and gripped at the blanket, as Sasuke continued to move his jeans down slightly, his tongue tracing all skin that was newly exposed. Naruto moved his hips up slightly, assisting the alpha at moving his jeans down and gasped as heat from Sasuke's mouth pushed at his rigid cock confined within his boxers. He managed to look down to catch the alpha's lips just as they opened and mouthed at the bludge. The black depths then glanced up at him with such lust and desire that Naruto couldn't help but drop his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and released a long wanton moan as Sasuke released Naruto's cock.

Sasuke buried his nose at the base of Naruto's smooth cock, inhaling the musky scent of his omega, his inner alpha sending tremors of pleasure throughout him. He couldn't hold back as he ran his tongue up Naruto's shaft, his eyes rolling at the taste of Naruto's flesh. His alpha spiked the desires that already flowed through his blood and Sasuke wrapped his lips on the pink cock quickly, pushing his tongue into the slit to taste the beads that gathered. He inwardly grinned as he listened to the omega gasp out with surprised.

Naruto's muslces jerked about when Sasuke engulfed his cock, his tongue wrapping around the head while his head bobbed about suddenly. Naruto's hands automatically had grabbed the dark locks and gripped tightly, causing a zip of pain that excited the alpha even more. Sasuke felt himself release a growl as he swallowed the blonde's cock, intent on tasting the essence as soon as possible. "Ahhh...sh-shit...f-fuck..." the omega called out as Sasuke continued to advance with suction, tonguing and at times his teeth would drag across the skin lightly. Sasuke brought his fingers to Naruto's prenium, pushing lightly with every suck, that left Naruto's legs trembling out of control.

Naruto could no longer pronounciate words as his body was overwhelmed with sensations that he could not explain. His legs trembled and he couldn't stop. He could only feel the heat of Sasuke's mouth on his dick and he cried out when shots of pleasure surprised him. A feral snarl grumbled deep up his throat as his feet fell solid against the ground, his hands curled around the head that was attached to his cock and his hips began to thrust into the heat. Naruto was blind to the surroundings, his teeth were clenched tight and his only fogged thought was chasing the coiled heat of his oncoming orgasm into the heat that was pulling at it. His back arched up as his lips fell open to release a lewd cry of pleasure and his orgasm came in an explosion that left Naruto seeing nothing but white. His hands clenched tight as his muslces spasmed into involuntary movements but the heat around his cock stayed, that left him quivering. He panted quick breaths, small whimpers escaping his lips as he started to come aware of his surroundings but the endorphines still ran through his system. His body hummed with pleasure as the alpha slowly suckly up the remainder of his essence and kissing the tip that gave him a slight shiver.

Sasuke hummed in delight as he took all that his omega released, allowing the omega to lose control and fuck his mouth feriously. He began rubbing his thumbs on Naruto's hips as a sign of a good job. His own body was vibrating with desire, when the omega was lost in such passion, pulling his hair, releasing moans of pleaure, the alpha spiked with a possessive desire to practically absorb the omega. Sasuke's pupils expanded as he watched the omega become unhinged all because of him. He licked his lips after he kissed the tip of the softening omega cock and moved himself up to lock his lips onto the blond. The blond pulled the alpha in hard, opening his mouth and explored the alpha's cavern with his tongue immediately and released a small greedy growl.

Hearing the omega give off such a possessive growl had Sasuke gripping Naruto's shoulders, rutting against the blonde's hip while allowing the omega to dominate the kiss. He gasped suddenly as he felt the omega slip his hand into his jeans, under his briefs and cup his rock hard cock. The omega then bit at his bottom lip suddenly and squeezed his hand around the cock in sequence. Sasuke pulled back, his eyes wide and looked dead on to deep dark blue pools of lust and desire. Naruto's lips were swollen and wet, slightly parted as heavy breaths escaped his lips. Sasuke growled and dove into those lips again, as the omega stroked and squeezed his cock. Sasuke couldn't hold back as he rutted his erection into Naruto's hand, his breath picking up and his fingers threaded and pulled on the blonde's hair. Naruto hissed slightly as Sasuke fisted his hair but he didn't stop stroking and squeezing the alpha's cock. Sasuke's back hunched slightly as his thrusts quickened and he dropped his nose into Naruto's neck. He tasted the blonde's sweat by twirling his tongue and then nipped and suckled onto the blonde's ear while panting heavily. He felt the groans leaving his throat as the blond continued to stroke, squeeze and thumb his cock. His hands clenched at the blonde's hair as he thrust his hips hard into Naruto's hand. His canines stretched out as the pleasure fogged his mind and he bit hard onto the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto cried out with discomfort but his hand continued to flex around the alpha's cock as Sasuke rutted and his teeth held tight. As his breaths came heavy, he released the omega's neck, latching onto Naruto's lips once again and began to thrust eratically against the omega's hip and hand. His eyes were squeezed tight as the pleasurable explosion of red sparks hit behind his eyelids, his head fell back while his teeth clenched tight as he grunted throughout the bursts of orgasmic bliss that pulsed through his veins. As the pusles began to slow, he dropped his forehead onto the blonde's chest, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. The scent of the omega filled his senses, and he felt sedated and heavy. He could hear the heartbeat of the omega, slowing down to a regular beat and felt the soft caresses trailing up and down his back.

Naruto took in deep breaths and hummed quietly in pleasure, as he ran his fingers up and down the alpha's back under his shirt. He didn't move, enjoying the heat that the alpha was giving off as he caught his breath resting upon his chest. He felt the heat in his cheeks as he thought about what had just happened. Sasuke picked that moment to lift his head and look up at him. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed slightly and his eyes were hooded as he focused on Naruto's face. Naruto gave a soft smile at Sasuke, his heart expanding, his inner fox sedated and purring openingly at the relaxed alpha. Naruto traced his fingers down Sasuke's jaw line to his lips. His lips released a small gasp when Sasuke pulled his finger into his mouth with his lips and gave a suckle, his black orbs holding Naruto's blues.

Sasuke tongued slightly at Naruto's didget before grasping a hold of his hand. He then kissed each fingertip, deep blue eyes watching his lips carefully with each kiss. Breaking the gaze, he adjusted his body so that Naruto could remove his hand and he reached for a napkin. He cleaned off Naruto's hand, helped him slip his jeans back up and pulled him back up towards him and brought his lips to the blonds.

Naruto hummed as he fell into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's neck, their lips moving in sequence and tongues doing a lazy dance with each other. Naruto squeezed the alpha tight, his heart felt as if it was going burst with the heat he felt while holding the alpha. His inner fox purred loudly as it felt the alpha near and released a scent, and the omega felt Sasuke suddenly stiffen.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead onto Naruto's. "Naru..." he shuddered in a breath. "If you keep—keep doing that.. _hah-hah—I-I won't be able to stop..."_ Sasuke's hands squeezed Naruto's shoulders as he continued to breath shakily, his teeth clenched hard.

Naruto quirked a brow, confused on what Sasuke was talking about. Sensing his confusion, Sasuke responded, "your scent Naru...my alpha wants you _now_ and your releasing that scent."

Naruto felt Sasuke practically quivering within his arms and Naruto finally understood. He smiled a big grin and released Sasuke. "Oh, so sorry, umm..." Naruto scratched the back of his head, giving Sasuke a sheepish look while moving back from him. "I-I don't really know how, so I'll just..." Naruto moved to get up on his knees, giving Sasuke some space.

Sasuke sat back on his feet, taking some deep breaths, calming his inner horny alpha down. Losing control was something he was tired of happening and he certainly didn't want that to happen now. Not when Naruto had come so far to trust him. "So-K, just needed – _hah hah_ —some air," Sasuke panted out when Naruto moved away and finished doing up his pants.

Naruto smiled shyly, running a hand through his hair, not sure what to say. The moment was a little awkward and he didn't know if he should help Sasuke out or just wait. Sasuke took a loud breath, his shoulders rising high before releasing. Naruto watched the alpha, waiting for his next move.

Sasuke's eyes found blue and he smiled. He stood, holding a hand out to Naruto. "Shall we continue on?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "More?" He grasped Sasuke's hand and pulled himself up, then helped Sasuke put the dishes and blanket away.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted out with a slight smirk. He placed everything back into the wicker basket, leaving it by the rock face. "Someone will come for it, don't worry," Sasuke answered before Naruto asked. He then held his hand out, inviting the blond to take it and smiled briefly when Naruto grasped his hand again with a grin.

==x00x00x00x00==

Sunlight streamed through the cracks of the curtains, poking through the darkness and falling upon the blanket lumps. The light slowly made its way up the bed and settled upon the pillows sticking out from under the blankets. One of the lumps beneath began to stir, moving slowly at first then the unmistakable figure of someone stretching and releasing the deep groan of a yawn. Hands poked out first, fingers stretching out and toes poking out from the other end. He clenched his hands on the edge of the comforter and pulled it down, revealing his chest into the sun and then scratched at various areas on his chest, while his lips smacked together, making tsking noises.

Brown eyes squinted open, a hand came up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and rub brunette locks into submission. Kiba blew out a raspberry from his lips when he flopped his arms down to his sides. A slight pounding was behind his eyes, his mouth felt like cotton and he felt slightly releived that he was in his own bed. He laid still for a few moments, realizing that his head was thick with fog. _'_ _Ah fuck, what did I drink last night?'_ he asked himself as he struggled to recall last nights events.

He recalled leaving work and meeting up with some people. The plan was to go out, dance and just relax. With all the bullshit and questions that were building up around the counsel, then Kakashi-san revealing to him what he knew and then of course Naruto. Kiba shivered, thinking about what he had seen with Sai and wondering what Naruto may have gone through. _'_ _Just what the fuck was the counsel all about?'_ repeatedly went through his mind most of the week. Before he knew it, it was Friday, shots were lined up, someone brought some _extra support_ and Kiba recalls just saying _'_ _fuck it!'_ and just letting go. For all he knew it was either EXs or roofies, but whatever it was, it hit him like a ton of bricks and thank god he made it home.

He moved to sit himself up when his arm hit another lump situated under the blankets, in his bed and Kiba's eyes were wide when he realized that he had no idea who was sharing his bed. _'_ _Shit I hope I remebered to use protection!'_ was the first thing that Kiba thought of. He moved to drag the comforter down when an arm popped up and out, falling upon the top of the covers. A moan was heard as the mass began to turn and the blanket moved slightly to reveal a body and face at Kiba.

Kiba's baby browns met with sleepy green eyes. Kiba gave a small cough in surprise, "heh...umm... good morning... _Trina._ "

==x00x00x00x00x==

Almond onyx pupils focused on the sleeping blond form next to him. He was taking in deep breaths and his eyes flickered lightly behind closed eyelids, indicating REM sleep. Sasuke trailed his fingertip along Naruto's eyebrow line, moving the blond bangs to the side. His inner alpha was content, feeling the relaxed omega nearby.

The rest of the night prior went off sweetly, with a motorcycle drive in the country to star gaze then back to Naruto's place to just sit and watch a movie. Naruto and Sasuke cuddled into the couch, sharing light make out sessions during the movie, until Naruto began to nod off on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had planned to head home as soon as he tucked Naruto in, but the omega wished for him to stay the night. Sasuke agreed and Naruto curled into him, settling into sleep quickly. Sasuke watched the omega for sometime, running his fingers through his hair, inhaling the omega's scent and just listening. He drifted off with the omega tucked safetly into his arms.

Sasuke reluctantly moved to start getting up. Yes, it was Saturday, but due to his long absence from the office, he had a few deadlines that needed his attention. He leaned over, placing a kiss on Naruto's head before sliding out of the bed. He gathered up his clothes, grabbed his phone and slipped out of the bedroom. Once he was out in the living room, he phoned Jugo, informed him to come meet him at Naruto's bringing breakfast and a change of clothes. Sasuke then quickly went to have a shower before Jugo arrived.

Jugo arrived shortly after Sasuke got out of the shower, clothing and a bag of breakfast dishes in the other. Thanking Jugo quickly, he informed Jugo he would be at the office soon and what to prepare for. Not one to question, Jugo nodded and left as quickly as he had arrived. After Sasuke had gotten into fresh clothing, he began to pull out the breakfast options onto the table when a disheveled haired sleepy looking blond omega came puttering out. Blue eyes still fuzzy with sleep, but his nose obviously leading the way as a hand scratched at the uncontrolled blond mass of hair and his feet shuffled along. Sasuke found the blond absolutely adorable in his unkempt sleepwear, his bedhead hair and his eyes slightly glazed still with sleep.

"Sas?" Naruto whispered out as his nose stuck out slightly and went directly for the dishes on the table. Sasuke held out his arms and took the omega into his arms, inhaling his scent and planting some kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Good morning Naru," Sasuke murmered into the omega's neck. The omega responded with a purr. "I got you some breakfast, eat, and I need to go into the office. I'll text you later?" Naruto just continued rubbing his cheek against the dark locks and hummed. Sasuke snickered slightly. He ran his palm up to the blonde's cheek and gently turned Naruto's chin, claiming his lips in a soft sensual kiss. When he pulled away, Naruto's eyes were glazed over, his lips were parted in a goofy smile and a blush was dusted across his cheeks. Sasuke rubbed his thumb across Naruto's cheek before directing Naruto into the direction of the brekfast. Ensuring that Naruto was sitting in a chair, he put a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving the apartment.

==intermission==

Sasuke shoved some papers into folders, tapped papers together, shoved some in envelopes and placed a stack on the corner of his desk. Jugo walked in at the moment bringing some tea and sushi, placing it on the coffee table before the desk.

"Break time Sasuke-sama," Jugo gruffed out, pouring some tea into a cup. Sasuke just grunted in response.

Sasuke placed another package on the already growing pile on the corner of his desk. "These are complete. Ensure they are out in post today." Sasuke pushed himself out of his chair, making his way to the tea and sushi, settling himself on one of the couches. His phone tinged, noting a text message and he gave a small smile when he looked at it and promptly responded. Jugo watched Sasuke and let out an amused snort. Sasuke looked up at that moment, a frown instantly fell onto his face. Jugo turned instantly, feiging interest in something else, picking up the documents on the table and making his way out of the office. Sasuke eyes watching him the whole time before going back to his messages.

 _You: 'I'll see you after work for supper dobe'_

 _Dobe: 'don't work to hard teme! XD'_

Sasuke snorted as he read the last message. It was then the tone _Highway to Hell_ began on his phone and Sasuke rolled his eyes. His brother's ring tone, a fitting tune for him.

"Nii-san," Sasuke answered.

" _Otouto, I've finished mother's journal. There is something we need to discuss, but not over the phone."_

Sasuke straightened up slightly, "what is it that can't wait nii-san, I have work to get done here."

" _History that you will find informative. Come home as soon as you finish up."_

The call was cut off before Sasuke could respond. He scowled as he threw the phone onto the couch. He got up, finished the documents he had out then informed Jugo he was heading to the manor. After sending a quick text to Naruto he hopped on his motercycle. Dinner would have to be delayed.

==intermission==

Sasuke waited for Itachi to begin to explain what was so important that he be late for his dinner date with his dobe. Itachi brought the journal from his pocket and offered it to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he reached for the journal, taking in the smooth worn leather cover as he brought it closer. His eyes flicked from the journal to Itachi and back again. Itachi offered a soft smile before turning to sit across from him.

"Mother's journal otouto. I have finished, you can read now."

"Thank you nii-san," Sasuke whispered out as he tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I wanted to discuss with you the information that was exposed in the journal. I believe this is why mother always kept her journal close to her or hidden." Itachi leaned back in the chair. "A society was started with one of our ancestors. ' _Heiwa no hogo-sha'_."

"And we have never heard of this because?" Sasuke asked, curious as to why he wasn't aware of this society during his teachings.

"The group were absolute firm believers that the gods were the selectors of _predestined mates,"_ Itachi took a breath as Sasuke cocked his head slightly towards him. "Another common name would be soulmate." Itachi then smiled breifly behind his teacup. "Unfortunately, a definition developed sometime in history, stating that predestined mates were very powerful, and the mated pair could and would be seen as a threat to other clans. Naturally with such fear among those who were in power, bounty would be put out to bring the mated pair in." Itachi took a sip of his tea, shaking his head slightly with a frown. "Several stories on what possibly happened to those mated pairs are not pleasant, and not unbelievable, but the group were convinced that predestined were given a path that needed to be protected. And the story of our ancestor, Indra, being the destined for the sire of Honshu, sparked the group to take action. Some names are familiar are they not otouto?"

"Kaa-san knew of this?" Sasuke whispered out, grasping his teacup.

Itachi nodded. "Kaa-san was a predestined otouto. It was our ancestor, Madara Uchiha that created the group originally to protect those who are predestined from our family."

Sasuke fell back against the chair, his mind busy with the thoughts of his family, _his ancestors,_ actually being a part of the history that he had just begun to come to terms with.

"With clan leaders fearful of predestined mates, they began to push for arranged marriages, in hopes that at least one of the 'powerful' mates may be hooked up with a mate from the clan and pass on the 'alledged power' that a predestined may have. It was certainly a very sad thought process."

"But over the generations, humankind _and_ were-kind began to have less fear and more desire for power," Sasuke added on, recalling the history of Naruto's ancestors.

Itachi nodded his head, "therefore leading to more arranged marriages or capturing those who were found to carry the hereditary traights of a predestined. But how they determined who carried the hereditary traights is not known. Our ancestor was set on protecting those who are predestined with a belief that the future was fated to be at an all time peace. Madara was the one that found kaa-chan for tou-san and convinced the clan heads to let them marry. But he protected kaa-chan, for only he knew about them. Before you ask, I do not know how he was able to determine this. But he had informed our parents afterwards of the society and its cause. Mother was feircly involved, father supported her fully." Itachi released a tired sounding sigh.

Sasuke hummed in response. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he began putting all the peices together. The end result? A lot of sick people have managed to change the destined paths of those who were peacefully intended, those whom the gods had hopes for to make a better place for those of the future. Deranged minds that were obsessed with power and control, and would stop at nothing to achieve it. "But what happened to this group nii-san? If we have never heard of it, does it even exist anymore?"

Itachi shook his head. "I do not know otouto. I do not suspect it does since Naruto and his ancestors have been subjected to extreme torment through generations, as you had explained. And with Naruto just recently being subjected to some operation that apparently still practices testing and who knows what else, it is hard to believe that such a group still exists. Also there is still the mystery of who or whom is in control of said industry, though I have a strong suspicion that the council is involved."

Sasuke shook his head in agreement and started tapping at his chin. "Naruto was captured just recently, though we don't know by whom, so whoever knew then of Naruto's whereabouts may not know now. But…," Sasuke thought for a moment. "Who has been in contact with Naruto enough to know him before he was captured and now knows he is back..." Sasuke trailed off before he blinked suddenly, his eyes wide. Itachi looked back with question. "Kakashi Hatake!" Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and nodded in agreement.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his phone, swiping it open and holding it to his ear. He hopped up from his chair, pacing the area, mumbling under his breath. "Pick up, come on pick up..." After several minutes, Sasuke ended the call and turned towards Itachi releasing a growl. "Naruto's not answering," he spit out. "If Kakashi Hatake is the one in lieu with counsel…," Sasuke snarled out, "I need to get to Naruto." Sasuke turned on his heel, moving to leave the room.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out, causing Sasuke to halt before leaving. "Take Jugo. Bring Naruto here for his safety." Sasuke nodded firmly in agreement and headed out.

==x00x==x00x==

to be honest, i wasn't overall pleased with this chapter, but I can't be pleased all the time heh Let me know how it makes you all feel, please, its very inspiring to see what people think. Remember, I'm on tumblr as inluvwnaruto. I thnk my handle on instragram & twitter is shrimpncheerios, subtitled heartsns haha! Hugs to you all :D 


	17. Chapter 17

Here ya go, finally another chapter.

If any of you are following Deny Thy, you know that I did unexpectedly lose my father over the holidays, thus these chapters took a little more time. They were well underway, but of course, life like that had a delay. But still going strong here, doing what I like to do.

Many thanks to those who already left their condolences, means much thank you :) Please enjoy the chapter, I did try and be nice to our boys.

00x==shrimpNcheerios==x00

Green eyes watched Kiba closely, for any signs of distrust. Karin squinted slightly, giving off the aura that she meant business and not someone to be messed around with. She smirked noting that Kiba seemed quite submissive and surprised when he came face to face with her. Did he recall what happened last night? The idiot was quite under the influence of god knows what, but that didn't matter, since he was at least not a paranoid maniac of whatever he was under. He was loud, boisterous, bull headed at times but he could be funny and believe or not, a gentleman. Thus, when Karin received his text about going out, she had fully planned to find out what was going on, since she knew that he was in lieu with the organization who had held Naruto. What she didn't expect that his plans were to meet up with people, be dragged to a few different clubs and practically be doted on all night. She will admit that it was a nice feeling to be treated special, but she had a job to do, and no amount of pampering and wooing was going to change her goal.

"Heh…umm…good morning… _Trina,_ " Kiba had coughed out.

Karin just raised a brow. _'Trina? Who the fuck is Trina?'_ she thought to herself. She moved to sit up, noting that she had a shirt on, her eyes not leaving the baby browns of the alpha next to her. She hoisted her top half up, keeping her eyes on his, as if threatening him to make even the slightest movement. _'Oh yeah, right, Kiba and me being Trina…'_

The alpha grinned and Kiba felt incredibly nervous and stupid all at once. He was a loss for words and was feeling vulnerable under the beta's glare. _'Women…they all have that power. Hope she isn't like mom…'_ Kiba shrunk down a little as _Trina_ made herself bigger and towered over him.

Karin smirked again as she watched Kiba cower even lower. She felt powerful yet slightly touched that he looked upon her as someone that is to be respected, even though she is just a beta. She reached for the unruly brown hair and ruffled it up, hard. "Morning Kiba-kun, do I need to ask how you are doing this morning?"

Kiba flinched but then relaxed as she ruffled his hair. His inner alpha purred at the attention and Kiba almost wanted to roll over and have his tummy rubbed. He snorted to his alpha as he struggled what to say to this woman. "Umm…yeah, uh…I think—no, maybe I could go – or we could…" He stumbled over the words he wanted to talk to this woman about. She gave him a quirky look as he continued to lose his words in a tangle of words.

Karin then laughed. Kiba looked dumbfounded up at her. Karin was overwhelmed with how ridiculously cute Kiba was. "Okay Kiba, look. Thanks much for the fun times last night, but really, what do you remember?" Karin gave him a wink.

Kiba then turned so red his ears turned red. "Um, well you see," he hesitated, his eyes looking away from Karin. "I remember most of the 3 D's." He grinned towards Karin, his face blushing, giving away his feelings about the situation.

Karin turned her head in question. "The 3 D's? What the hell?"

"Drinking, drugs and dancing. Thought everyone knew the 3 D's!" Kiba appeared a little too enthusiastic about it.

Karin scoffed out. "Only teens and young people talk like that dumb ass! How old you think you are?! Yeesh…" She folded her arms on her chest and gave him a disappointed look. How she found this guy somewhat cute is beyond her. "Are you a junkie?" She gave him a pointed look.

"W-what? No! Of course not! I just have a recreational drug once in a while to unwind! S-seriously Trina, trust me please?" Kiba stuck out his bottom lip and gave her puppy dog eyes. He put his hands together in a prayer like fashion.

Karin inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. The hair on her forehead puffed up, then she ran a hand through her long red hair. "Whatever Kiba, it's your life. I only just met you some time ago, so who am I to say what you should do with your life." She moved the blanket off her body, moving her legs to the side of the bed. She was wearing loose leggings and a long shirt that was obviously Kiba's. She also noted her undergarments were folded neatly with her clothes on a chair on the other side of the room. She moved to get them, plan being that she was getting dressed and going home.

"Hey Trina wait…" Kiba whispered out. Karin looked at him over her shoulder. Kiba had noticed he had sleep pants on and felt confused. "I know I don't remember to many details last night, but…umm… how did I get home? And well," he scratched at the side of his face where his morning stubble was coming in. "Umm… did we?" he trailed off quietly.

Karin just stared him down with her bright green eyes as she gathered up her clothes. She thought about what kind of turmoil she could put him through by not giving him an answer. She smacked her lips together while thinking, her eyes looking up at the ceiling to feign that she was thinking about it. She then put a hand on her hip and gave a grin. "Well Kiba-kun," she purred out, "that is something we can discuss over breakfast." She gave a double clicking noise with her mouth at him with a wink and turned to head into the bathroom. She chuckled as she heard Kiba give a groan and fall back onto the bed.

===intermission===

Sasuke quickly arrived at Naruto's home and was instantly at the door, knocking rapidly and trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to rise any suspicion from the neighbors and certainly didn't want to frighten the omega. He could smell the omega scent coming from the apartment, thus he had to be in there, but there was no answer. Sasuke had tried calling the cell phone again, only to find he could hear it ringing inside the apartment. Where was the dobe? Why wasn't he answering? What if he was hurt? Bleeding to death? Lying on the floor unconscious and minutes away from dying? Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his wits, but his alpha could only conjure up images of his omega being in peril and being taken from him. "Jugo, break down the door," Sasuke demanded as he stepped out the way. Jugo came forward and lifted his foot.

"Holy hell! If nobody is answering then I am probably not home, so you could leave a message instead of trying to break the door down!" An irritated voice rose from the other side of the door. Jugo had his foot poised and Sasuke had his hand up, halting Jugo's movements. "Who is it?" yelled the voice.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, the alpha held his breath. The adrenaline that was forced through his body suddenly froze. He then heard the distinctive sounds of all the door locks unlocking quickly. When the door swung open Sasuke found himself staring hard at the site he was presented with. Blond locks hung low, flat, wet and small pearl droplets of water hung from strands of hair and dripped when Naruto moved, leaving a trail down his naked chest, from shoulder to nipples, pecks or collar bone. Sasuke could not move his eyes away from the wet pearls that left a glittering route down bronzed skin. His alpha pushed to move his tongue, and taste all the drops, not let any of them escape. Sasuke licked his lips as he stepped forward slowly.

"Sasuke! You're early! I thought you were going to be late! I was in the shower and just got out when I heard the banging," Naruto began to explain, as he stood in the doorway with his chest showing and wearing light plaid pajama bottoms, his free hand waving about and scratching the back of his head now and then. "…and then I was thinking its gotta be damn kids selling something…but, you know-" Naruto rambled on when Sasuke lurched forward and wrapped his arms around him, instantly burying his nose into Naruto's neck. "ACK!" Naruto squealed out as he stumbled back through the doorway into his apartment, his hands grasping at the large alpha that suddenly had grappled him. Sasuke's hands immediately slid up around his back and at his thighs, squeezing and pinching, while his mouth was nibbling and his tongue was tasting all around his neck, collar and chest. "Sas-sas-k-! Wh-what are – mmph!" Naruto sputtered out but was cut off by a hot wet mouth, an alpha tongue and his body being squeezed tight into another. Naruto let loose a moan as he felt the essence of the alpha near him. His inner fox quivered in delight and yearned for the alpha by releasing a scent unknown to Naruto.

Sasuke was fogged with heated desire as he licked, tasted, bit and felt the omega within his grasp. His alpha released a strong demand to take the omega to scent, mark, devour and protect. And when he heard the moan escape the chest of the omega, inhaled the scent that the omega released his eyes glowed red and a deep growl of ownership was released. He dipped Naruto back, arching him as a dancer would during a salsa and dragged his tongue all down Naruto's chest, catching all the stray water drops and suckled them up hungrily.

Naruto's arms and head hung limp as he shivered from the tongue lashing he was receiving from the alpha. Instincts took over as the omega submitted instantly and mewed out delicious sounds that would attract any mate. And attract it did, as the alpha began to growl and salivate, moving the omega to stand.

Sasuke grabbed hold of the round peach shaped bottom and hoisted the omega up, huffing out pleased growls when the omega automatically wrapped his legs around his waist. The alpha latched his mouth instantly onto the blonde's, eyes rolling back as he tasted the divine omega. Their tongues lashed out at each other as they both suckled and tasted each other, their scents mixing together and creating a haze of lust and desire. Neither man saw Jugo quickly close the door behind them. Jugo stood guard outside the doorway, as he would not leave them vulnerable.

Sasuke then dragged his nose all the way down Naruto's neck, down to his collar bone and nipped at the junction. Naruto shuddered out a wanton moan as his legs squeezed against Sasuke, his hands grasping at black locks as if trying to direct him. Sasuke growled out as Naruto continued to pull his hair and he complied and made his way to Naruto's room, dropping himself and Naruto onto the bed. Within a breath, Sasuke had Naruto's pajama bottoms ripped off and thrown across the room.

"Ah oh f-fuck Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto panted out as his body was assaulted with pleasure by the alpha. "What's g-going on?" He hissed through his teeth as Sasuke was above him, nibbling at his nipples and rutting his swollen groin area against his own. Naruto was being flooded with erotic feelings in all areas, and he certainly was enjoying it. His fox was salivating with desires as it pumped out seductive scents and Naruto began to feel his entrance grow warm. " _Oh jee-zusss...fuck-"_ Naruto trailed his fingernails up Sasuke's back, his head fell back as he felt Sasuke fist his erection and put pressure on his perineum. His back arched off the bed beautifully from the stimulation, as his hands grasped at the bed sheets, his mouth panting out and moans continued to escape his lips.

Quickly taking off his own shirt, Sasuke then moved his mouth down to encase his lips around the omega cock and hummed at the taste of his mate. He moved his lips down the shaft, relaxing his mouth and dipping his nose right into the blond nest of curls. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as the musky scent and taste of Naruto invaded his senses, his alpha heightening any possessive feelings already present. Sasuke twirled his tongue around the silky hard flesh, humming as he bobbed his head then releasing a growl when he felt the omega grasp his hair, hard. Zaps of shocks went down Sasuke's thighs, hackles practically rising and goosebumps rose from the sting of his hair being pulled. He grasped Naruto's hips tight, forcing the hips still as he suctioned at the cock.

"AH SH-SHIT!" Naruto gasped out suddenly as Sasuke was latched to his cock like a leech. His hands gripped the black locks and began guiding the alpha's face. "F-fuck yah Sas," Naruto growled between his teeth. He began pumping Sasuke's head on his cock faster. "Oh-ooh yeah fuck, I'm gonna fuck that mouth so sweet," Naruto snarled out, suddenly sounding feral as his eyes turned orange abruptly. Sasuke grunted out in response as Naruto's hands now pushed the raven haired face down his shaft. "Fuck-fuck, yeah taste that," Naruto huffed out deeply as his eyes rolled up.

Sasuke's alpha beamed with pride listening to the omega give dominant commands and taking control. Sasuke almost cried out as his cock swelled so hard it was painful. His alpha provided visions of his cock thrusting long strokes hard into the omega's entrance with glowing eyes of dominance. The tan skin gleaming with sweat and angry red marks littering the blonde's body made by the alpha. He released his throat as best he could as his omega tugged his hair onto the thick shaft, his eyes watering slightly from the extent that he was being forced to take in the omegas cock.

Naruto's breath hitched as he felt the coil begin to tighten in his groin. His toes began to curl, his legs clenched shut onto Sasuke's head but then he gripped the alpha's hair and quickened his pace. "Ah, fuck al—almost, hah, there—" he bent himself up, curling up his torso before he jerked Sasuke's lips off his red angry cock by the hair, Sasuke's eyes wide but teary with surprise at the sudden movement. Naruto's one hand still gripped a handful of black locks while his other grabbed at his cock and fisted it furiously. "Hah-hah, open your mouth," Naruto harshly spoke out while he continued to rub his shaft still gripping the black raven hair, holding Sasuke's head still. Naruto's eyes gleamed orange with lust watching the pale pink swollen lips of the alpha open, his ruby red tongue sliding out slightly. "So fucking hot you are my alpha," the omega purred out breathlessly. "You're mine…" Naruto growled out as white spurts of cum began to paint the alpha's face, drops speckling the alpha's tongue and lips. Naruto huffed and his vision blanked over briefly. After squeezing the last of his essence from his cock, releasing Sasuke's hair, he then grabbed Sasuke's face and began to smooth his cum over the pale skinned face and through the dark locks. "Mine, mine mine…" Naruto chanted as he marked the said alpha, orange eyes half lidded with desire. The alpha purred out as his omega marked him.

Sasuke's overheated as his heart pounded at such a display of possession from the omega. He couldn't hold back as he pounced on the omega and locked his swollen lips onto Naruto's. The omega hummed in pleasure as Sasuke's tongue probed the dark cavern, lapping and tasting then suckling on the omega's tongue. As he pulled back, the alpha was content seeing the flushed cheeks, fogged orange coloured eyes and peach lips swollen from his kiss assault. Sasuke moved his fingers to the heated omega's entrance and circled the heated hole. Naruto gasped out slightly and shivered at the sensation. Sasuke peppered kisses on Naruto's face as he slipped a finger into the slick entrance.

Being an omega, the entrance produced a clear thick lubricant during heats and when aroused, to host an alpha's shaft. Naruto shivered suddenly as he felt his entrance breached for the first time, as a human that is, and a tingle of excitement shot through him. As Sasuke's finger slid in and out slowly, Naruto found himself wanting more. He grasped at Sasuke's hair and jerked his head to the side. Naruto slid his tongue up Sasuke's neck up to his ear and nipped at his ear lobe. "More…give me more," he whispered deeply into Sasuke's ear and Naruto purred as the alpha shuddered.

Sasuke slipped two fingers into the slick entrance, surprised to find the entrance open smoothly for him and expand easily. His hold was melting when the omega released an erotic groan from his lips and circled his hips to meet the fingers. "So ready for me my omega?" Sasuke's voice slipped out like satin as he began to undo his pants, slipped out of them then grabbed Naruto's hand, guiding it to his still covered cock. "Feel what you do to me," he growled lewdly as Naruto's hand grasped and squeezed at it. Sasuke leaned in close to the omega, rubbing his cheek against Naruto's, breathing heavily into Naruto's ear, "It's ready for you." A low vibration came from Naruto as he grasped the briefs and yanked them down, freeing the alpha's thick engorged cock. The head was swollen purple, dripping essence and Sasuke hissed as the cool air hit his heated groin.

"Mine…" was all Sasuke heard before he found himself flipped on his back and the omega hovering above him, his eyes still hazed over orange and glimmering with desire.

Naruto's tongue wet his lips slowly as his eyes took in Sasuke's frame. Sasuke found himself shivering with anticipation as he watched Naruto's eyes take him in like he was now the prey. Naruto wasted no more time grabbing Sasuke's thick girth and lapping at it with his tongue, leaving Sasuke arching his back from the sensations. "Fu-fuck nngghhh…." Sasuke breathed out as Naruto's warm lips fondled his cock and dipped his tongue into the opening. The fox hummed around the cock that had Sasuke gripping his hair and squeezing his elbows into his head as he struggled to keep himself and his alpha from thrusting into the heated cavern of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's hold was broken as he felt and heard the sound of the fox gagging slightly while he tried to take the complete thick shaft of the alpha down his throat. Hearing the omega choke on his cock was so fucking hot, it stirred the inner alpha into action. He pulled Naruto by the hair firmly, dragging him up towards him and slammed his lips onto the swollen peach ones.

Naruto shivered as he straddled Sasuke and felt the alpha's fingers around his slick entrance. Breaking away from the kiss and straightening himself up, he grasped at the alpha's member in his hand and held it at his entrance. His eyes focused on the alpha below him as he felt Sasuke's own fingers thread around his own hand and helped guide the heated cock to his quivering opening.

Naruto hissed out and shook as the head of the cock pushed against his rim. He breathed out between clenched teeth as he slid down slightly to allow the purple head to breach his hole. His legs began shivering uncontrollably but hearing the alpha grunt and hiss in pleasure had him relax, knowing that it was he that was driving the alpha wild. He expanded his fingers across the pale chest beneath him, feeling the constant thumping of the alpha's heart behind his fingertips. Holding himself up on the alpha's chest, he slowly lowered himself further onto the alpha's member, whimpering slightly but focusing on the racing heart of the alpha. The fox purred loudly and flooded Naruto's senses with erotic feelings as he settled onto Sasuke's lap, fully engulfing the cock into his tight heat. Naruto panted with his eyes now closed, his entrance clenching repeatedly on the girth.

"Hah-hah, Naru-" Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth. "If-if you don't s-s-stop squeezing…I'm gonna—hah-hah-flip you and not be able to stop," he growled lowly as his hands squeezed Naruto's hips tight and his toes curled up.

Orange eyes opened lazily, a drunken grin upon the lips as the omega purred loudly, obviously quite pleased with his hold over the alpha. He lifted his ass slightly, testing the area and the muscles clenched around the thick cock that caused the alpha to groan out. He pinched at the dark dusty nipples on the alpha's chest as he began to rock back and forth, pleased at hearing the alpha's breath hitch. The fingers clenched tight on his hips and kept the pace of long languid strokes. Naruto shuttered out a breath as his head fell back, eyes closed and he allowed the alpha to help guide his ass along the cock.

Sasuke drank in the site of the flushed tanned omega that was currently straddling his cock. His back was arched slightly with his head tilted back, his plump peach lips gasping out and a slight sheen of sweat glimmered off his chest. Sasuke grit his teeth as the omega rode his cock and put on such a lewd display. He bit at his bottom lip as he felt his alpha claw at the barrier, wanting to take control, but Sasuke wanted to watch the fox continue on. His pink nipples were pointed into hard nubs and Sasuke could feel his tongue flick out on his lips, the desire to lick those nubs was tempting. He squeezed the omega's hips as he continued to move the omega up and down his shaft then planted his feet firmly on the bed and began thrusting up hard against the omega's ass. "Nnnggg…Sas," Naruto gasped through broken breaths as the cock slammed into his hole. Sasuke suddenly sat up, grabbed Naruto and flipped their positions. Naruto squeaked out as his legs fell open and Sasuke had pinned the omega beneath him. He gave a feral grin, his eyes glowed red with lust as he pushed his lips upon Naruto's. Naruto moaned deeply, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck as the alpha began to lift his hips and slide his engorged cock in and out of the omega at a strong pace.

"Ah f-fuck _yesss…_ " Naruto panted out as the alpha thrust deeply into him rubbing a spot within him that had the hairs on his body stand up and shots of pleasure rippled through his body. Squeezing his legs around the alpha's waist, he grasped at Sasuke's shoulders and rocked along with the thrusting alpha. "F-fuck… faster…" he panted out as he nipped at Sasuke's neck and shoulders.

Sasuke growled deeply as he felt the omega bite at his skin, fueling his hunger to own the omega. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them above his head as he drove his cock harder into the sweet heat of the omega. Sasuke grunted out and nipped repeatedly at the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Mine, mine, mine…" Sasuke grunted out with each thrust, through his clamped teeth, throwing a leg over one shoulder that made Naruto howl out.

" _Hah-hah_ … _Shit_ —" Naruto panted out. His body rocking out of his control as the alpha pounded into him, touching something deep within him that had the coil in his gut tightening. "P-please alpha, touch me," he pleaded. His cock felt heavy and sensitive as it slapped up and down between his and Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke reached and grabbed the omega's cock, giving it a squeeze while he continued to slam into the omega's tight heat. Naruto cried out at the assault at his senses, his mind overloaded with pleasure. "Ahh fuck _y-yes_!"

Sasuke grunted out as he felt his knot heat up. The desire to ravage the omega seeped through his pores and he finally succumbed to his inner alpha. Sasuke's body straightened up as his head tilted back, his chest puffed out as the alpha released a roar laced with pleasurable sounds. His canines extended, red eyes glowed with lust and Sasuke dropped to hover over the omega with a predatory grin. The omega below him was quite the delicious site. Flushed red across his cheeks, hair damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead, eyes hazy orange and half dazed from being thoroughly fucked while his tongue was slowly tracing plump peach lips, giving the alpha a sultry look. The omega focused on him just then, gave a wink and the alpha's breath hitched as he felt the soft heat tighten around his dick that was still embedded deep within the omega.

The alpha took a deep breath, released a feral growl then grabbed the omega's legs and placed them both on his shoulders. "Ahh f-fuckkkk….." Naruto released lewd sounds as the alpha leaned forward, shoving his cock deeper and drove his canines into the junction of the omega's neck and shoulder. Naruto howled out suddenly, his body twitched and convulsed beneath the alpha as cum exploded out from his cock between their bodies. Naruto's muscles trembled as the alpha held his teeth in the flesh and continued to thrust unhinged. A reddish hue began to rise and encircle the pair as Naruto continued to whimper as his muscles twitched and dribbles of cum escaped his semi hard cock. The alpha released another growl as his thrusting pushed Naruto across the bed and the omega left angry red scratch marks on Sasuke's back. The hue began to encircle the pair, releasing orange and red flames, catching their hair and creating a circling vortex above them. Naruto cried out a pleasurable wail and Sasuke then released his flesh and arched into the omega. The alpha's head leaned back, howled out a cry and slammed his shaft in long strokes until he paused with a deep push. The alpha's body tremored as he released his seed in several bursts deep into the omega. He continued to thrust through his orgasm and the endorphins that flowed in waves had the alpha's eyes roll back with pleasure as his knot swelled and locked him within the omega.

Naruto's mouth fell open with the final deep thrusts, his eyes squinted closed when his body exploded and trembled when the alpha released his seed. The waves of the orgasms crashed into him again as the alpha slowed and gave long deep thrusts. The final push felt deep and Naruto's legs quivered as he felt the knot of the alpha fill him full. He pulled the alpha's head down and slammed their lips together. His legs shook uncontrollably and ached from the position but Naruto ignored it as he hummed when he tasted the tongue of the alpha. His fingers threaded through black locks as he deepened the kiss by suckling on the alpha's tongue. He clenched his muscles around the knot, loving the shivers of pleasure it gave but especially enjoyed the possessive growl from the alpha from each squeeze. Naruto nipped at the alpha's bottom lip, causing the alpha to thrust and Naruto mewled out. His hands continued to move through black locks, move and stroke the alphas back as they leisurely kissed and rocked lightly, the knot holding them close. Sasuke's fingers lightly pulled at blond locks and played with the hairs at the back of Naruto's neck. The reddish hue that engulfed the two began to twirl up and dissipate, Naruto and Sasuke not sensing a thing other than each other.

Sasuke and Naruto lay staring directly at each other sometime later, saying nothing, allowing their eyes to take in each other. Sasuke's arm lay just relaxed on Naruto's shoulder and his fingers lightly pulled at the blond hair. Crystal blue eyes blinked slowly, at times a twitch in his lip lifted into a partial smile.

"What just happened? Well, I know about that—but why—how—I mean, is that, you know, stuff like that normal?" Naruto stuttered through, whispering and blushing the whole while.

Sasuke traced his fingers from Naruto's eyebrow, down his temple and followed the jaw line. He then lightly brushed his finger pads across peach lips before following a trail to Naruto's chin and lightly pulling them away. He smiled slightly, his eyes giving a tender look towards the omega. "Well, stuff like what?" Sasuke chuckled slightly.

Naruto threw him a snarl. "Asshole! You know what I mean!" Naruto gave Sasuke a push on his shoulder. There was no aggression behind it and Sasuke smirked at him.

"Well dobe," Sasuke rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, "I can't answer if _what_ happened was exactly how it happens for everyone, but you have my mark on you." Sasuke turned his head to face the omega and his eyes zeroed in on the mark on his neck. Naruto gasped slightly as he lifted his hand up to his neck, his fingers tracing the area where Sasuke had marked him. Sasuke's eyes glinted red suddenly, showing a vigilant look at the blond. "That mark signifies you are my mate." Sasuke then clarified when blue eyes came back to focus on Sasuke's neck. "I don't have one— _yet,"_ Sasuke quickly answered the questioning look Naruto was giving off. Sasuke then rolled to his side, a sultry look on his face as he purred at Naruto while running his fingers up and down a tan arm. "We could give it another go if you're wanting to do it now." Sasuke licked his lips while eyeing Naruto.

Naruto's lips opened in a gasp in understanding before giving Sasuke a push on his shoulder and rolling on his back. "Horny bastard," Naruto mumbled under his breath as he moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up.

"Naruto," Sasuke quickly spoke up while Naruto was moving off the bed. "I have some information I need to share with you."

Naruto stood and turned back looking at Sasuke who was still on the bed. Sasuke hungrily took in the naked omega. Tanned skin with no signs of any tan lines, his chest was firm with slight muscle lines and a prominent V line was at his hips. Sasuke licked his lips as his eyes drank in the lines, the skin and the round peach globes of an ass. Naruto smirked when he noticed the alpha's roving eyes. He began to swing his hips slowly and ran one of his hands down an ass cheek. He inwardly giggled seeing dark orbs follow the movement. It was a powerful feeling, knowing that the alpha was under his spell. As he turned his body slowly, he then took both hands and placed them, spread wide on each ass cheek. Bending his knees slightly, he rotated his hips up and down while moving his spread hands, caressing each cheek. The alpha's head circled while eyes followed and Naruto bit his bottom lip suppressing a moan. Showing off and enchanting the alpha was enhancing his excitement and his inner fox rubbed so many sensory areas that Naruto felt confident and provocative. His eyes flashed orange as he began to swing his hips and dip down, coming up slowly, pulling his hands up his hips and dragging them across his chest. As he dipped his body lower to the ground, he brought a hand to his chin, dipped a finger into his mouth, and pushed it in and out while puckering his lips around it. He eyes deepened the blue while orange rimmed the pupil as he focused on the alpha. Onyx eyes flashed red as a purr escaped from the chest of the alpha. Those coal eyes were lusted over as they focused on the omega's mouth that was currently suckling digits. Naruto found himself placing his hands on the edge of the bed, eyes challenging the alpha that was still laying on the bed and licked his lips. "Like what you see _alpha?"_ Naruto rolled the words off his tongue. Sasuke's eyes flashed red and grabbed what was his.

Another hour later, Sasuke was lying on the bed, watching the omega sleep. He stroked the blond hair lightly before moving out of the bed. He took the sheet, covered Naruto lightly, hesitating to glance upon all the dark red marks that littered the omega's body. He smirked at the site and felt his inner alpha's pride swell. It was a welcoming site after feeling overwhelming fear that something had happened to Naruto. Sasuke couldn't explain the crushing feeling of the unknown and how the alpha took over needing to practically inhale the omega when it was confirmed that Naruto was safe and sound. He shuddered slightly before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up and gather the items to clean the omega as well.

When he was finished, pulling his pants on, he went to the front door, to find Jugo still standing guard. "Jugo, go get some supper for us and yourself. I still need to talk to Naruto when he wakes about the new information." Jugo nodded, no questions asked and headed out. "And Jugo—thanks," Sasuke added as Jugo was walking down the hall. Jugo hesitated briefly, nodded his head and let out a grunt in response, then continued walking out. Sasuke hummed to himself before closing the door. Sasuke made himself busy in the kitchen, putting on a kettle and tidying up the area. He tsked at the unkempt kitchen and living room area, but went about picking up dishes and clothing. He would wait until Jugo returned before waking the omega.

===intermission===

Karin settled herself at the table, where toast, eggs and coffee were waiting. Kiba sat at one end of the small table, sipping at his coffee and looking surprisingly nervous. Karin snorted.

"Okay lets get the cat out of the bag," Karin started as she began to fork at her eggs. "If you haven't been able to blatantly be able to figure it out, we _did not_ have sex last night." She pointed the fork at Kiba with each word to focus her point. Her red lips pinched together and her eyes set in a solid, _don't mess with me_ , type look.

Kiba flinched slightly at each word but inwardly sighed in relief being confirmed that nothing sexual happened. He kind of figured nothing did, as there did not appear to be any incriminating evidence to suggest that happened. Karin starting stabbing at her eggs again, taking a mouthful and giving Kiba a look as if she was waiting for him to say something. Kiba tilted his head, giving Karin a questionable look.

Kiba grew up with a houseful of women. His mother was singlehandedly, Kiba was certain, the most scariest woman in the world. And she had successfully created a successor, his big sister. There were not many men in the Inuzuka clan, therefore Kiba has several aunts, female cousins, grandmothers that have been a part of his life. And all with practically the same type of attitude. It is rumored that Inuzuka women are so rigid, rough, hard ass, you name it, that is why men go mad or worse, missing. Since Kiba was one of limited males born into the clan, his mother had doted on him hard. He would never admit that he was spoiled, but any outsider could see that Kiba was broken to be the slave of women. Thus Kiba had a hard time standing up to the woman that was sitting across the table from him, submitting to her even though he was born an alpha. But somewhere deep inside of him, it excited him. And his alpha was well aware of this.

Karin sighed. "Look Kiba, you were crazy high and drunk last night, and regardless what you may think of me, I am not one that would leave you in your vulnerable state. _You_ asked me out and really, I would feel bad if I had left you in the condition you were in and something were to happen." She took a bite of her toast. Kiba just stared, as if Karin was stating something that was unbelievable. "Oh quit with the look Kiba," she huffed out. "Not all people in the world are self centred as you may think."

"Oh, well umm…" Kiba snapped out of his stupor. "Thanks for doing that. But, uh…we did kind of, you know, wake up in the same bed." Kiba gave an embarrassed look and looked down at this coffee.

"Seriously? You wonder why I would have crashed there? You do own that lumpy raggedy thing called a couch over there right?" Karin flipped her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to the said couch in the corner of the livingroom. She snorted out, "what kind of host are you thinking you would put a guest on that thing for the night?"

Kiba eyed his couch over her shoulder and gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Are we not adults Kiba? Where is it written that beds are _only_ _for sex?_ " Karin rolled her eyes dramatically. "And to think that I was starting to like you…" she scoffed out under her breath.

This comment caught Kiba's attention and he lifted his brown eyes to her. "R-really?" he stuttered out. "I-I mean, uh, thanks. I really like you too Trina." He rested his chin on a hand that was propped up on the kitchen table.

Karin mentally groaned. _'Ah fuck, he still thinks my name is Trina…'_ Karin gave Kiba a small smile and continued eating her breakfast. She would have to keep the fake name until she found the information she was looking for from Kiba. _'But at least it doesn't appear it will take much longer to get him to spill any beans…heh'_ She flashed him another smile thinking about how Kiba will be putty in her hands.

==x00x00x00x00x==

Naruto sat on his couch, silent, staring at his hands in his lap. Naruto and Sasuke had finished the food that Jugo had brought in for them about an hour ago. Jugo was standing at the other end of the room, making like he didn't exist as Sasuke informed about the information that he and Itachi had learned and put together on their suspicions of Kakashi being an informant.

"I want you to come stay with me at the manor, it may not be safe for you here," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly to him from beside him on the couch. Naruto turned to look at him with a surprised look.

"You want me to…come live with you?" Naruto gaped out.

"Hn. You will be safe there. You don't have to work…"

"But I like my job teme!" Naruto snapped out, his blue eyes squinted in a glare. "I can't believe Kakashi-san would be like that. He's been nothing but a support since I arrived!" Naruto stood suddenly. "He gave me this chance at Freelance! He's been like a good friend and I just-just can't believe…" He moved away from the couch, his one hand rubbing his temple as he paced.

"Dobe, I can't risk you being hurt!" Sasuke firmly commanded. "You need to come stay at the Uchiha manor for your own safety!"

Naruto turned to look at him, the glare in his eye eminent and a defiance growl escaped through clenched teeth. "Like hell! You don't get to tell me what to do teme!" Naruto's hands clenched into fists as she stared down at the Uchiha. "I don't believe Kakashi-san is a kidnapper!"

Sasuke frowned deeply, his eyebrows falling and his glare intensified. "You _will not_ stay here," he growled out, his eyes flashing red.

Naruto glared at him more and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes I will," he challenged back, his face giving a firm smirk.

"Of all the …." Sasuke's fists were clenched, his eyes were rimmed red as he stared at his defiant blond mate. "Why the hell are you being so fucking stubborn… _dammit_ …" Sasuke clenched his teeth and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took several breaths. Naruto watched the alpha closely. The past conversation with his brother echoed in his head. Sasuke then dropped his head, chin to his chest, " _fine_ …" he whispered out in a breath.

Naruto's eyes opened wider, "what was that teme?" Naruto tilted his head to the side so that his ear was closer to the alpha's lips.

A shuttering breath was released from the alpha's lips. "I said fine," Sasuke lifted his head up and his eyes met with beautiful artic blue ones. "One condition," he added. Naruto lifted a brow. "Jugo or Karin will transport you to and from work and home." Naruto snorted out a huff. "And…you will not hesitate to call me if anything seems suspicious. Deal?" Sasuke held out his hand, just as he was conducting a business deal at work.

Naruto kept his arms crossed, bringing a finger up to his chin and lifted his eyes up. He gave the impression that he was thinking about it. "Hmm…" he muttered out while tapping his chin.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled out in warning.

Naruto quirked a corner of his mouth up and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Instead of shaking he pulled the alpha into his arms instead. Sasuke released an 'umph' like sound as he was pulled surprisingly into the omega's chest. Naruto hugged Sasuke close and hummed slightly into the alpha's ear. "Mmm… it's a deal then."

Sasuke relaxed in the omega's arms and hugged him back, inhaling the scent that was being released. His inner alpha was still not pleased that Naruto was not coming home with him, but who was the boss here really.

Naruto pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips and purred when he heard a quiet moan come from him. He deepened the kiss slowly, sensually, lazily dancing his tongue with Sasuke's while running his fingers through the dark hair. Sasuke responded just as sensually, his hands trailing Naruto's back. There was no hurried frenzy this time, just the two exploring each other slowly. Naruto was the first to pull back, panting lightly and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "Stay with me tonight?" he whispered out huskily.

"Always," Sasuke whispered back.

==x00x00x00x00x==

Monday morning a glowing Naruto entered his office in a dreamy haze. His weekend with Sasuke brought out a whole new flood of emotions. Saturday night of a soft slow lovemaking session after their frantic sex explosion, Naruto and Sasuke spent the Sunday talking, eating and just lazily hanging around Naruto's apartment. Of course, more sensual love sessions followed throughout Sunday finishing off with a touching good night kiss as Sasuke returned to the Uchiha manor. Naruto was practically floating on air as he made his way to his desk.

"Well someone looks like he had a good weekend," a voice chuckled.

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Ah Kakashi-san, good morning!" Naruto exclaimed with a soft blush across his cheeks. "Did you have a good weekend sir?" Naruto asked as he got various papers and folders pulled out from his desk drawers.

"Ah Naruto-kun, an old man like me enjoys doesn't do too many exhausting things on weekends. That is reserved for you young ones," the man gave a wink to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled nervously. He recalled what Sasuke had talked to him about regarding the Uchiha ancestors, the group formed for predestined mates and the possibility that Kakashi is part of a secret society trying to capture those who are intended and do inhuman things to them. Naruto suddenly had recalled the visions of himself and others being experimented on, manhandled and practically butchered.

"…sure you're alright?" a voice broke through his thoughts.

Naruto blinked repeatedly as he came back into focus to Kakashi staring at him with concern. "Oh sorry, what did you say?" Naruto gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Are you sure you're alright? You are looking flushed. You might have a fever." Kakashi moved to place his palm on Naruto's forehead. He stopped moving suddenly when Naruto flinched. "I'll get you some water," Kakashi quickly said as he moved his hand away and moved towards the lunchroom.

Naruto just blinked after the man until he came back with a bottle of water. "I just wanted to talk to you about the partner that attended the other week is coming back this week. You weren't here when he came by the first time, and he just contacted me to inform that he was still in town and was wanting to do one final sweep before leaving. I think he was pleased with what he saw and may present us with some ideas." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, as his eyes crinkled up.

"Oh… oh yeah! Okay." Naruto nodded when offered the water, whispering a small thanks before cracking the lid and taking a swallow. "Just give me a head's up when he will be coming to the office and I'll make sure I have everything ready."

"Good, good. I'll let you get back to work Naruto." Kakashi gave him a salute and turned back into the direction of his office.

Naruto shook his head before taking another swig of water. He found his seat and got straight into work.

Sometime later in the morning Naruto stretched his arms over his head and leaned back in his chair. The morning was consistent and productive, but it was definitely time for a break. Digging out his phone, he sent a quick text. _'Thanks for the ride, its weird getting here on time'._

 _'Always knew you were a slow walker dobe'_ Was the response from Sasuke.

 _'Asshole! I take back my thanks!'_ Naruto grumbled under his breath. Even in texting Sasuke was such a prick.

 _'I'd rather you give me thanks in person…on my lap'_

Naruto instantly heated up and could feel the flush across his nose and cheeks. _Stupid horny teme._ He gave a mental raspberry to the horny alpha and smirked at his phone.

 _':p~'_

 _'Is that an invitation?'_

Naruto rolled his eyes, responding with a quick, see you after work text, choosing to ignore the not so subtle sexual innuendos. He set his phone down and stretched a bit more as he stood. He groaned out a relief when a few knots in his back popped back into place. He let out a squawk when something hit him on the shoulder.

"Naruto my man!" Kiba's voice bellowed when he slapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Where did you hide all weekend!"

Naruto turned round enough to have Kiba's hand slide of his shoulder. "Dammit man! You trying to give me a heart attack or what!" Naruto snapped at him, holding a hand over his heart and catching his breath. "I'm an old man you know! I can't take surprises like that!" Naruto started chuckling when Kiba gave him a guilty look and backed away. "Aw dude, I'm joking with yah!" Naruto laughed as he gave Kiba a light punch in the shoulder. "What's up?"

"What's up!? What's up!? Dude I met this chick and we went out, and things ended up hot!" Kiba jumped about like a happy monkey expressing his weekend. Naruto just dodged about avoiding Kiba's flailing arms and responding when necessary.

"Okay okay," Naruto laughed. "Can't wait to meet her." Naruto and Kiba headed towards the lunchroom. Kiba still animatedly talking along the way.

===x00x00x00x00x===

Over the next couple days had Naruto catching up on his missed work and getting to and from work courtesy of Jugo or Karin. Like clockwork, one of them would be outside his apartment or work. Karin often would just text him that he was outside, Jugo on the other hand, was a little more conservative on the situation. Karin, being the outgoing friend that she is, would either text Naruto that she was outside and waiting on his slow ass, or she would get there early enough to knock on his door and ask to come in. Naruto found Karin's demeanor pleasant and friendly. He was now feeling more and more relaxed in her presence and was extremely happy to know that she was a part of the Uchiha pack. Jugo somewhat intimidated him though his fox felt safe in the presence of Jugo instantly. Jugo was quiet, but kind, though his body was massive, Naruto trusted in his inner fox and let it in that Jugo was actually an okay guy. The differences between Karin and Jugo were of course different, but they all had a common theme, utmost loyalty to the Uchiha pack.

It was now Thursday, only a couple more days till weekend and Sasuke was taking him to the Uchiha manor for the weekend. Since Naruto did not have much memory of when he was first in the manor and didn't see much the second time there while he was healing, this weekend promised to be more of a pleasurable memory of the manor. Sasuke would show him the entire area, he understood that Karin and Jugo stayed there as well and especially get to know Itachi, the alpha pack leader and his mate. Naruto recalled the shy little omega that was often practically glued to the side of his mate, and he couldn't wait to get to know him more. He shuffled some documents into a folder, making his way to the file room.

"Naruto-kun! Please come in if you have a moment." Naruto heard the voice call out from Kakashi's office when he walked by. He quickly halted his steps and leaned back to look through the open door. He then beamed a smile and stood at the open doorway, folder tucked under his arm.

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi exclaimed. "I just wanted to let you know that the Freelance partner will be here tomorrow. Please have everything ready." Kakashi was leaning back in his chair and appeared to be reading a novel.

"Yes sir! I'll be sure not to let you down!" He bowed slightly. "I'll email you what I have suggested to have ready and if you could go over it sir, to ensure it meets your expectations or any changes, please let me know!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You have been a great asset to the team." Kakashi then looked up and gave Naruto a wink and a thumbs up. "Have a good lunch." Kakashi went back to his novel. Naruto nodded and headed away on his original route.

==intermission==

Naruto hopped into the black Hummer after work finding Jugo driving. "Hey Jugo! How was your day?" Naruto happily threw the greeting at him.

"Persistent as always Naruto-sama," Jugo responded as he pulled the Hummer into traffic.

"You can drop the sama bit Jugo, just Naruto is fine." Naruto rubbed at the back of his head with a smile at Jugo through the rearview mirror.

"Understood," Jugo responded curtly. He was never one for conversation.

Naruto just hummed in response and began surfing on his phone during the short drive. Receiving a text from Sasuke, he smirked while responding.

 _'Got some exciting news teme. When you gonna be by?'_ Naruto hummed along to the radio playing before getting the notification that he received a text. He frowned slightly before responding and then slipping his phone back into his pocket. When Jugo pulled over at his apartment, Naruto thanked him for the ride and hopped out.

As he entered into his apartment, he threw his keys on the side desk, slipped his shoes and jacket off and made a bee line for the fridge. He pulled his phone out when another notification came in of a message.

 _'I have a few minutes, what was your news?'_ It was Sasuke.

 _'Oh just that one of the partners was gonna be in the office tomorrow and Kakashi trusts me to have a presentation for him! Super pumped! U sure u can't come by tonight? :'('_ Naruto threw the phone on the counter while grabbing some food out of the fridge.

 _'Unless this document magically finishes itself for the shareholders meeting first thing tomorrow morning tonight, alas, you will have to make due with your imagination'_ Sasuke's response came in shortly afterwards.

 _'Need help? I can probably wing something together to help ya out to show the shareholders! :P'_ Naruto chuckled to himself as he placed chicken pieces on a plate, placing them in the microwave.

 _'If I wanted to lose them, then I'll be sure to call on your abilities'_ Naruto stuck out his tongue at the text message.

 _'Sure, knock my abilities down, you lost your chance now!'_ Naruto smiled to himself as he sent the message off. Of course he has no idea what shareholders would need to see. The teasing between them was great fun that helped him relax.

 _'I am well aware of your abilities and will utilize them when I need them…dobe'_

 _'phht – call me later when you have time'_

 _'Will do'_

Naruto sat at his couch lazily watching television around eleven in the evening when Sasuke came in. His fox jumped instantly at the alpha's entrance, rubbing all of Naruto's emotional excitement. Naruto jumped up to greet the alpha, slipping his arms under his jacket and pulling him in for a sensual kiss. The alpha responded heatedly with his own tongue and lips, wrapping his arms around the omega. Tongues danced and hands explored each other as the two melted into each other. Naruto rubbed his groin against the alpha's, his fox panting with excitement when the alpha moaned at the contact.

Naruto pulled away panting, resting his forehead on Sasuke's. "Tadiama," he breathed out.

"Hmm. If that is the welcome I get every time, I'll be sure to come back late more often," Sasuke breathed in response. He pulled away, slipping his jacket off and hanging it up then slipped his shoes off. "So what's the partners name that is coming tomorrow?"

"Huh…I don't think I know," Naruto scratched at his chin with his lips pinched together. "All I know is that he came by around the time I was…not around…heh…as you recall." Naruto gave a side glance smile at Sasuke. "Kakashi approves of what I have put together to show him and hopefully he will have some ideas and proposals for us. To be honest," Naruto hesitated with a sheepish grin, "I'm kinda nervous." He clasped his hands together and started squeezing his fingers together.

Sasuke just gave a lift to the corner of his lips and grabbed Naruto's clasped hands. "I'm sure it will be great…dobe," he snickered.

Naruto pouted his lips out. "Teme! You're so mean!" He continued to pout out and give a sad look with his eyes. Sasuke just chuckled and pulled him into his arms.

"You keep pouting like that and I'll give your lips something to pout over," he growled out in a husky voice in Naruto's ear as he cupped the blonde's ass. He licked the shell of Naruto's ear and his alpha growled hungrily as he felt the omega shiver and release a gasp.

Naruto pulled at the dark locks, "don't dish out what you can't eat teme," Naruto challenged right back into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke growled and slammed his lips on the peach plump ones of the blond before lifting the blond and moving him towards the bedroom. Dinner can wait, dessert was first on his menu.

==x00==00x==x00==00x==

So... don't hate, i kinda wanted the boys to have the 'special moment' together in this chapter, since they been a lot of crazy stuff to get to this point.

The story isn't over, the truth and such has to come out yet right? And some special other moments with the boys. Next chap is well underway. I was actually gonna post it with this but thought, nahh... let the boys relax for a chap shall we? :)

inluvwnaruto on tumblr is me!


	18. Chapter 18

This beta is so lonely...the beta world has slowed to a stand still. *whine whine*

THANK YOU to those of you that left COMMENTS! I HATE that I can't respond to them on the comments section! But please, I thank you commenters, as I have tried to respond to them to show my appreciation! I do read them, I do adore them, even the weird one that says I should die and stuff XD!

So... I gotta keep writing, right? So bring on another exciting development with Tell Me. Be wary reading this chapter, I think there going to be several types of responses to this one. And I also think its a little short, but wanted to get this out before the umm.. well i'll leave it at that okay? Don't want to give to much away.

With my current moods as of late, well, read on...

==/zz0z00z00zz/==

Naruto tapped away at his computer, grabbing printed documents and arranged folders. Friday morning had him moving about the office, preparing his presentations and any other paperwork Kakashi had requested. As soon as he walked into the office this morning, Kakashi informed him that the partner would be there at nine thirty a.m. and what board room they had booked. Though his nerves were on edge, he kept himself focused and reminded himself that he was certain that all the ducks were in a row, so to speak. He often thought back to his bedroom conversations with Sasuke the night prior.

 _"_ _What if my ideas aren't good enough? What if the guys laughs and says I have no talent? What if I create disaster for the company? What if…" Naruto rambled on while lying against Sasuke's bare chest in his bedroom. His fingers tracing the lines of muscle. The room having evidence of their love making; tossed clothes all over the floor, rumpled bed covers and the moon light blanketing across their bodies creating a soft glow._

 _"_ _Naruto," Sasuke spoke in a stern whisper and tipped Naruto's chin to look into his eyes. Sasuke then planted a kiss on Naruto's nose. "Just do what your best at," he snorted out suddenly. "You know, talking ones ear off."_

 _"_ _Jerk!" Naruto spit out and slapped Sasuke's stomach playfully. Sasuke just chuckled as he grabbed Naruto playfully and ruffled his hair._

Naruto hummed to himself as he thought of their playful banter and love making. He found himself blushing and heating up at the thought. He sighed happily and took a seat at his desk, taking a long drink of water from his bottle.

His office phone rang, startling him back to earth. It was Kakashi, informing him that the partner had arrived and to prepare the board room. Kakashi will be bringing him. Naruto hurried off to the board room, checking to ensure everything was ready before Kakashi brought him in.

Several minutes later, Naruto heard Kakashi talking animatedly outside the walls and coming to the door. Naruto took a deep breath and straightened out his shirt as the door opened.

"Naruto-kun, good to see you here." Kakashi came through the door. "Come meet one of the Freelance Fox's partners Naruto-kun." Kakashi presented his arm out, pointing towards Naruto. "This is our newest and brightest addition to the Fox, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi's eyes squinted that showed he was smiling behind his mask.

Naruto found it odd that Kakashi would still be wearing a medical mask, but, whatever. Naruto smiled politely and bowed towards the individual that walked into the board room. He was tall, slender and walked smooth like on air. Another man, who had white hair, smooth firm looking body, was behind him and quietly closed the board room door. _'Another partner?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Silently Naruto let out a pleased breath, thankful to himself that he created extra folders just in case more than one person showed for the meeting. The white haired man came up behind the tall slender older man who Kakashi was talking to and stood quietly behind him.

"Ah Naruto-kun," the tall slender man spoke. "I have heard so many pleasurable stories about you from Kakashi-san. He speaks very highly of you and I am eager to see what you have brought to the Freelance Fox." The man's voice was deep and smooth. Naruto thought it sounded like a hot knife cutting through butter type smooth as he rose to meet the man. His eyes found white pale complexion, long black waist length black hair that molded around his boney face and eyes were hooded light coloured. Naruto shivered slightly at the man, _'his eyes look yellow, is that normal?'_ he thought as those eyes focused on him intently.

Naruto swallowed hard and held a handout to the man. "Thank you very much sir. Thank you for coming by again." The man shook Naruto's hand limply and Naruto cringed at the clamminess he was certain he felt.

Kakashi then spoke up, "Naruto, let me introduce to you one of the Freelance Fox partners. Orochimaru Sanin-sama." Naruto finished shaking the hand and gave another small bow towards him. The older man gave a creepy grin towards Naruto, and he shivered suddenly. _'Creepy…'_ "Naruto-kun has prepared a package for us to review, so shall we get started?"

===intermission===

"Well this seems all very well asserted and I have to agree with a lot of the ideas Naruto-kun. I look forward to seeing you again to discuss future options," the voice rolled out that sounded like a purr and a hiss that had Naruto's fox growl from within. Naruto mentally told his fox to calm its britches. The older man shook Kakashi's hand and gave Naruto a nod with a smirk. "Suigetsu, bring the car around," he suddenly called out over his shoulder in a commanding voice.

The whitehaired man now known as Suigetsu nodded without a sound and gathered up one of the packages that they were discussing, before leaving the room quickly and quietly. The Sanin moved to leave the room. "I will be in contact with you later next week Kakashi-san," the Sanin mentioned as he waited by the door as Kakashi opened it for him.

Yellow tinted eyes looked back at Naruto and gave a long look down his body. Naruto suddenly felt exposed and wanted to hide himself. His fox quivered uncontrollably and was practically whining and begging to run. "Again, it was a great pleasure meeting you Naruto-kun," the voice poured out sicken sweet as a pointed tongue stuck out and moistened the thin greyish lips. Naruto suppressed the overwhelming urge to gag. "I look forward to working with you more closely." With that he slowly made his way out the opened door, Kakashi following behind him.

"Thank you sir," Naruto quickly called out again before he flopped himself down on a chair when the door closed. _'Jezuz fuck, that was—was so ….'_ His body tensed a bit at the thought of that old man's eyes looking at him like he was something to eat, and then what the hell was with the tongue? _'GAH!'_ Naruto ran to grab some hand disinfectant. He suddenly felt very dirty.

When he finished up, he noticed it was almost time for lunch. He quickly sent a text.

 _You: 'Just finished meeting! Lunch?'_ He smiled when the small bubbles appeared, indicating that a response was coming.

 _Sas: 'On it, Jugo coming to pick you up. See you in 10'_

Naruto smiled at the response and moved to clean up his desk before meeting his _boyfriend._

Short time later, Sasuke watched Naruto talk across the table with such expression in his voice and body, that he felt himself glowing inside. As they sat at the small sandwich deli shop, tucked into the far corner away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd, Sasuke couldn't keep a small smile from sneaking onto his lips. His alpha was puffing out feeling proud of its mate and Sasuke could feel the warmth emanating from his chest. His mind still had yet to come to the acceptance that this could possibly be something more than just liking the dobe, or was it just part of the mating? The instant he thought of the word mate, the alpha purred and pushed at wanting to coddle and safeguard the omega. Sasuke snorted out loud at the feelings his alpha was pushing forward. He focused on the large round blue eyes that were focused directly on him and he gasped at the azure's that nearly blinded him. Naruto had stopped talking.

"You in there Sasuke?" Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's face, his face tilting sideways slightly as he pulled a hand to check his forehead. "You feeling okay? Your looking flushed." His eyes expressed concern. Sasuke playfully slapped at his hand.

"I'm fine dobe. I'm going to take care of the bill, Jugo is outside." He grabbed the bill and ruffled the blond locks, causing Naruto to playfully slap back at Sasuke's hands and poke his tongue out at him. Sasuke chuckled, "we will talk more about it later at home. Sounds like you did good."

Naruto gave him a smile and popped up from his chair. "Can't wait to see your house tonight teme! Hurry up, I'll go hop in with Jugo before he gets a parking ticket or something." He made his way between the crowd and headed outside.

Sasuke watched his blond bounce his way between the people before standing in the lineup to pay the bill. He couldn't wait to have his omega all to himself for the entire weekend. His lips curled up slightly as his alpha agreed completely.

Naruto managed his way out to the sidewalk, looking down the street and seen the black hummer a few cars down. He could see Jugo in the driver seat, and he rose up to his toes, waving frantically at him. When Jugo nodded that he had seen Naruto, he grinned broadly and started to head towards the hummer.

"Ah Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped and looked to see that he had just come across a parked black Maserati luxury car. Naruto let out an appreciative whistle. He pushed his bangs up as his eyes travelled along the curves of the black sleek Italian car, deep tinted windows and followed the black trim to the grill.

"Damn, what a beauty," he whispered to himself.

"Why Naruto-kun, thank you very much for the compliment!" A voice chuckled darkly from behind him. Naruto whipped his head to the side.

"Oh Sanin-sama! Is this your car?" Naruto quickly bowed to the man.

The Sanin came to the back door. "Why yessss…do you like it?"

Naruto suppressed a shiver at the voice, then stood up and force a smile. He just couldn't get comfortable around this man, job or not. "It certainly is a beauty sir. Maserati right?" he forced himself to answer politely.

The long black haired man nodded towards him as he waited for the driver to come around and open the back door. "You know your cars Naruto-kun," he said with an appreciative nod. He moved himself and stepped into the back of the car. "I look forward to seeing you again Naruto-kun," he called out from inside the car. "I cannot wait to – _Ohh-aahhh!_ "

Naruto jumped when he heard the distressed call from the man. "Sir! Sir! Are you alright?!" Naruto ran up to the opened back door of the car, bending low to look inside to see if the man needed help. A hand grabbed his shirt tugging hard while something pushed him from behind. "What the—" Naruto sputtered out before the car door was slammed shut.

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke ran out of the front of the store, pushing past people, not caring if they cursed and yelled him. He saw the black Maserati driving off squealing its tires with Jugo just stopping at the curb. "Where's Naruto!" Sasuke began pushing at Jugo's chest. "JUGO! What the fuck happened? Where's Naruto? Was he in that car?!" Sasuke ran out to the street to see the black car turn a corner. "JUGO! Get to the Hummer, NOW!" They both sprinted for the Hummer, Jugo slamming it into gear and taking off.

"Itachi!" Sasuke practically growled into his phone. "Someone just fucking kidnapped Naruto. Black Maserati, we're going after it." Sasuke gave direction where their location was before hanging up. "Jugo, what the fuck happened?" Sasuke's eyes were red and glowing, his canines bared and snarled as he waited for Jugo to explain.

***/***

In the car Naruto struggled when he found himself wrestled into a solid grip of arms around his torso. Massive thighs appeared to be squeezing around his legs, making it difficult to move. "What the fuck man! Let me go!" He began to twist himself against to break free, trying to kick his feet and legs as well. "If you don't fucking let—" A heavy intense growl escaped his chest as his eyes flickered to blazing orange.

"Suigetsu, hurry up before—" was all Naruto heard when he felt a searing pain exploding into his neck.

Naruto hissed out, gritting his teeth at the pain. "YOU FUCKERS!" Naruto struggled against his restraints, trying to find a weakness in the solid muscle mass that was holding him hostage. His inner fox was flaring from the inside. The heat within him began to seep from his pores, red swirls began rising up as steam would from a pot of hot water. He could feel his nails starting to stretch as his fox clawed from his insides, gnawing and wailing to be released.

Just as he began to feel the fox release, Naruto then felt himself weaken slightly as he continued to struggle. A numbing sensation began to quickly expand throughout his body, feeling like deflation of an air tube. Slowly, slowly his fox essence began to shrink. His growls then began to soften and disappear.

 _'_ _Fuck! Shit! NO!'_ Naruto began to panic as he felt his fox's presence disappear into nothing _._ Naruto struggled even harder against the force that held him in the seat when a nasty smelling cloth was forced onto his nose and mouth. His captor crushed his ribs quickly so he was forced to inhale a breath through the cloth. He begged and called to the fox to release, anything, but there was nothing but empty space. He felt his eyelids become heavy and was able to look at who was sitting in the car. _'No no no no… please no…'_ he felt himself beg to himself as he felt the darkness creeping up from the corners of his eyes.

"Tsk tsk Naruto-kun. Be thankful. Aren't you happy to be coming home?" The yellow eyes glinted in pleasure and a tongue flicked out to lick at his tiny grey lips. "We have someone on our tail, loose it _now!_ " the Sanin yelled to the driver.

Naruto's eyes slipped shut and he slumped against his captor. The Sanin hummed as he stroked the unconscious blond locks slowly. "I have a surprise that I cannot wait to show you."

****/***

"Faster for FUCKS sakes! They can't get away!" Sasuke slammed his fists on the dash, his eyes flickering and watching the black car inching further and further away from them. "FUCK! Where the hell is Itachi!?"

Sasuke was suddenly slammed forward, his seatbelt locked and he felt his head snapped forward, his breath forced out. The Hummer's tires squealed on the pavement, as Jugo clenched his teeth and let out a growl as he held the steering wheel to keep the Hummer steady as it came to an abrupt stop. Sasuke's wolf growled out in frustration as he looked over the hood of the hummer to find several pedestrians standing shocked and fearful in the middle of the road. Sasuke roared in agony and frustration as he slammed his fists against the dashboard. Naruto was gone…again.

===intermission===

The sleek black Maserati pulled into an air strip several miles from the centre of the city. The whitehaired figure pulled a limp blond body from the car, hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of flour and carried the blond up the airstair into the waiting jet. Orochimaru got out from the car and spoke a few words to the driver who held the door open. Nods were exchanged and Orochimaru smoothly walked over to the jet with a large satisfied smirk on his face. There was no interference as the jet made its way to the runway.

***/***

Sasuke slammed the office door open that it cracked the wall. His eyes were fire red and his canines bared as the huffing growls escaped the chest of the enraged alpha. He wasted no time in jumping over the desk, not caring as papers and a desk lamp went flying off as he flung himself at the wide eyed gray haired man that sat in an office chair. Grabbing the grey haired man by the throat, pulling him from the chair and Sasuke pushed him against the back wall. Sasuke's elbow pushing into the neck of the brown eyed man, causing him to release a small 'erk' as his breath was taken.

"You have 30 seconds to tell me where the fuck he is before I start breaking each bone in your body starting with your hands," Sasuke snarled out slowly and deeply. His eyes squinted hard at the gray haired man, the promise of a painful death was easy to read in them.

Kakashi just held his stance, as the young alpha held him against the wall, not making any sudden moves. He blinked surprisingly when the young Uchiha questioned where "he" was. Kakashi noted the much larger beta behind the young alpha with thick reddish orange hair. Though he was quiet, his eyes were zeroed in on him and his teeth and fists were clenched tight, obviously holding back whatever frustration he was feeling. He had closed the door and stood behind the desk, waiting for a signal should anyone come in or should Kakashi feel like he should fight back. Kakashi certainly wasn't going to be the fool that would try and fight back, he liked his body parts where they were thank you very much!

"Umm…where who is?" Kakashi then coughed out, his voice box strained slightly from the pressure of the alpha's arm pressed against it.

Sasuke shoved his body harder into the man causing Kakashi to moan out slightly at the uncomfortable pressure. "Don't FUCK with me old man," Sasuke hissed out as he pushed his arm again up under Kakashi's chin. "Where _the fuck_ is he!" Jugo's knuckles cracked behind him.

"You had best answer," a deep smooth voice broke through the room.

Kakashi looked up to see the elder Uchiha enter the room. Jugo stepped to the side while bowing as the door closed behind him. Itachi moved around the desk smoothly to stop beside his younger brother. Sasuke growled again and pushed harder into Kakashi, having him choke out trying to breath.

"I-I don't k-know who y-you…"

" _FUCKER!"_ Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's hair and slammed his head into the wall. "I _DARE_ you to say that again!"

Kakashi saw stars dancing in his eyes as his head came into contact with the wall. His breathing was strained as the young Uchiha pushed up into his throat again and Kakashi brought his hands up to grip Sasuke's arms. He refused to panic. He would not submit either, he was too stubborn for that.

"Where have you taken Naruto-kun Kakashi-san?" Itachi spoke firmly, his eyes holding Kakashi's.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "W-what?! What do you mean w-where?" Kakashi flicked his pupils toward the eldest Uchiha, his eyes showing surprise and confusion.

Itachi tilted his head. His alpha nudged out and Itachi told Sasuke to release him. Though Sasuke was irritated at the command, he released Kakashi and stepped to the side, allowing Kakashi to rub at his throat and adjust his collar. He coughed out a bit before speaking. "What's going on? Tell me?" he coughed out before grabbing his chair that had rolled across the room. He waved his arm to the chairs in the room, inviting the Uchihas to sit.

"Naruto was taken at lunch, right outside the damn café, in public!" Sasuke growled out at Kakashi. "It was a black Maserati. Neither Jugo or I could see who had taken him." Teeth clenched, he stopped in front of the desk, leaning forward on his arms as his eyes bore into Kakashi. "We know you are in lead with the council," he whispered out with a snarl as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "We know the council wants him and has had him before. Now— _. .He!_?" Sasuke moved closer with each word, his alpha growling and spitting out each word. His alpha was beyond pissed that his mate was taken and Sasuke was struggling to keep it maintained as Sasuke worked to find the answers.

"I don't know who and the council and I go way back, but not how you are thinking." Kakashi sounded calm as he spoke, though inside his mind was a whirlwind of questions. His thoughts were balancing on panic.

"I don't fucking believe you," Sasuke slammed his fists on the desk, snarling again. "Where the fuck is he!" he reached and grabbed Kakashi's collar, pulling the man over the desk. "I'm ready to start…"

"Otouto, stop." The deep voice reverberated throughout the room, having Sasuke instantly flinch at the voice. "I believe him."

Sasuke released Kakashi and turned to face his aniki. "What the fuck! You know—"

"Enough," Itachi held up his hand. Sasuke glared at him but remained quiet. Itachi looked at Kakashi who was still standing, trying to straighten his tie, yet again. "Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun has been taken. I do not know your exact relationship with the council, but if the council has a hand in this, any information you may have could be valuable." Itachi stood still, his red eyes holding Kakashi's.

Kakashi cleared his throat, pulling his tie slightly before bringing a hand through his hair. He let out a breath as he began to pace behind his desk. "I really don't know who would but –," Kakashi snapped his fingers as he stood up quickly. He reached to his desk, pressing a button on the intercom. A female voice came through the speaker, informing Kakashi she was listening. "Call Inuzuka-kun to my office please."

Sasuke flicked his head at Kakashi. _'The loud mouthed mutt!'_

Kiba knocked sharply before poking his head in through the door to Kakashi's office. "You wanted to see me Kakashi-san? What can I—!" Sasuke grabbed the brown haired man's shirt and yanked him through the door quickly, causing Kiba to stumble to the floor. "Fuck man! What the hell!" Kiba sputtered out as he quickly bounced up onto his feet, huffing out, only to suddenly sense that he was surrounded by what felt like very powerful werewolves. He froze in the stance he was in, his hands resting on the top of his legs and his eyes flickering to each of the wolves. "Uhh…Kakashi-san?"

"Thank you for coming so promptly Kiba-kun," Kakashi spoke up behind him.

Kiba slowly turned around, ensuring that the other three powerful wolves weren't going to attack. Kiba faced Kakashi's serious face. He straightened up and gave a nervous grin towards Kakashi. "Something you need Kakashi-san? How can I be of service to you?" Kiba then gave a respectful bow towards the gray haired man.

"You can tell me what the fuck you know _mutt_ ," Sasuke deeply snarled out as he took a step towards Kiba's form. His fists were clenched as he ground his teeth together, making an ominous noise throughout the room.

Kiba turned his head towards the young alpha, giving him a smirk and a snort. Kiba refused to be threatened by another alpha, he was alpha himself for fucks sake. He stuck his nose up at the other alpha before turning back to Kakashi and waiting for his boss to speak. He ignored the low growl from behind him.

"Kiba-kun, about our discussion the other day…" he trailed off, watching Kiba's response.

"I told yah everything I know Kakashi-san, I promise!" he sputtered out quickly.

Kakashi held up his hand to the sputtering alpha. "Hush now, I believe you told me about what you know of that particular time," he nodded with a glare at the brown haired alpha. "But, I want to know if there is anything else that you may have seen or been witness to in other areas, that you can share with myself and these gentlemen here."

Kiba turned his head to look at the other wolves again. Their red piercing eyes holding him, their aura screamed submission and even though the bigger reddish orange coloured hair one was beta, he was so fucking huge that his massive form was intimidating already. Kiba glared at the younger black haired alpha, who sneered back at him with a growl. Kiba wasn't scared of that one, but the older one, Kiba shuttered. He felt his alpha cower down when the older black haired alpha came closer. His eyes were hard and held him frozen. His stance towered over his own and his aura stole the very air around him. Everything about the elder black haired alpha had Kiba and his inner wolf want to fall and roll over.

"Kiba-kun," the taller black haired alpha spoke. His voice deep and pierced through his senses like a bullet. Kiba couldn't move, he was frozen as the alpha approached him. "Explain to us your role with the council." Itachi stopped inches away from Kiba, his body towering over the small alpha.

Kiba nodded his head slowly, as his eyes lay wide and frozen on Itachi's red ones.

Sasuke snorted with a frown in the background as he watched Kiba fall victim to Itachi's way of asking and _the_ voice. _'Hmph…showoff'._

***/***

After several minutes of Kiba explaining and with Jugo holding Sasuke down on several occasions, Kiba was finally able to answer questions and inform the group of what he knew. Sasuke was near losing his ability to hold back his wolf at the end after hearing how Kiba had been involved in the attack on Naruto in the forest both times and Kiba witnessing how Naruto was held against his will at the mountain side building. Sasuke began to visualize scenes of ripping Kiba's throat with his claws, or his teeth, pulling back his head by his hair, gripping it hard with such force to hold it steady and slowly drawing a claws across the tender skin that barely covered his most vulnerable area. Having Kiba bound to the floor, sprawled out as he dragged his claws through the tender flesh, enjoying the howling despair Kiba would make, watching his blood flow into the very floor of where Naruto lay helpless, in pain and crying out for Sasuke.

"Otouto," a firm voice broke through the visions. Sasuke blinked rapidly as he found Itachi watching him and giving him a warning look. Sasuke's alpha growled in response from within, clawing and biting Sasuke's mental walls, demanding to be released to seek vengeance. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, taking deep breaths as he struggled to control his inner wolf.

"That partner you brought in Kakashi-san." Kiba wrung his hands together, as he swayed back and forth on his heels in thought. "His scent is familiar."

Kakashi raised a brow as he laced his fingers together underneath his chin. "Sanin-sama you speaking of?" Kiba nodded briefly.

"Naruto spoke of meeting a partner today," Sasuke snapped out.

"Who was it?" Itachi asked as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"Orochimaru Sanin."

Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened as they turned to look at each other. "Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered out, his voice cracking slightly, but only Itachi heard.

Itachi stood quickly, Jugo by his side instantly, Sasuke looking towards the door as he held himself under control. "We take our leave," Itachi snapped out to Kakashi.

"Wait!" Kiba shot out an arm to grab at one of the dark. haired alpha's. His arm was instantly grabbed, twisted behind his back as Kiba gasped out in a surprised cry. He as slammed into the top of Kakashi's desk with a wolf bending his arm back in a painful position and pressure was pushed into his body.

"Be thankful I don't kill you right here, _you_ _putrid sob excuse for a wolf,_ " Sasuke hissed and snarled into Kiba's ear. "Don't _ever_ come near Naruto **_again_**." Sasuke picked up Kiba and slammed him into the desk again before letting him go.

"W-wait please," Kiba chocked out as he pushed himself up slowly, being cautious and considerate of the other alphas. "What's happened to Naruto? Please, he—he's a friend…" Kiba lowered his eyes and frowned.

Sasuke ground his teeth in irritation before turning to the door, "Jugo." Sasuke moved through the door, Jugo behind him instantly. Itachi turned and gave Kakashi a nod before slipping out the door, letting it click quickly behind him.

Kiba stared at the closed door, eyes wide, mouth fell open slightly as he clenched his fists and turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi's response was a raised brow and a tilted head. Kiba held his arms out to the side and shook his head at Kakashi. "Well? What the hell? Where's Naruto? What—the fuck—is going on?!" Kiba slammed his palms down on Kakashi's desk, his brown eyes glaring.

Kakashi inhaled a deep breath, pinching his lips together and his brows furrowed in thought. He rose to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets while making his way around the desk to where Kiba was standing, gaping at him, waiting for an answer. Kakashi stopped at the door leading out, placing his hand on the knob, "it's time for you to go."

"B-but Kakashi-san," Kiba spit out. Kakashi looked over his shoulder, his eyes serious but sad. He opened the door wide and stepped to the side. The gesture was obvious. It was time for him to leave. Kiba frowned hard and huffed out in irritation before flicking his eyes up to the gray haired man. Kakashi kept his gaze steady and said nothing. Kiba stomped his way out of the door and was suddenly struck in his chest, a feeling of guilt, sorrow and pain. _'What was happening?'_

Closing the door behind Kiba, Kakashi flicked his phone out, swiping the number he found and waited. "They may have him," he spat out angrily. He pulled a hand through his hair with fury while he turned towards windows. "It may have been Orochimaru. Only evidence is a Maserati. Who do we—? _What?!_ " Kakashi bellowed into the phone. "But where would…" his voice trailed off as he listened to the phone. His eyes widened before he whispered a word noting his call was ending. He dropped his hand, shoving his phone into his pocket. Bringing his palm to his forehead, he struggled with his thoughts. ' _What now? Who to call? Shit! Fuck!'_ He flicked his head up suddenly. _'The Uchiha's!'_ He turned on his heel and ran out of his office. He needed to catch them. They needed to know.

Kakashi pushed past his staff, paying them of no mind as the majority of them turned to see what the fuss was about. Their boss, sprinting through the office, was a site that was never seen of their usual carefree boss. Heading the door, he spotted the trio a few feet away as he trotted up behind them. Jugo immediately stopped him, his massive hand covering practically half his chest. "I have a lead," Kakashi breathed out as he leaned to see around the large man. Itachi eyed him warily and Sasuke glared a warning his way.

"Jugo, let him pass. Come, ride with us," Itachi spoke smoothly as if the situation was just a friend offering a ride. Jugo turned and opened the door for Itachi and Kakashi followed him into the Hummer. Sasuke hopped in the front seat.

Kakashi nodded at Itachi his thanks and settled in. "I received a tip that Orochimaru was seen with his Maserati at the airport. His jet was being prepped to leave. He may be leaving and if he has Naruto, this is bad."

"Jugo, the airport, now," Itachi commanded and leaned into the speed of the car picking up. He eyed Kakashi who just continued to watch the moving scenery. "Just who are you really?" Itachi questioned, his lips pulled into a frown.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and scratched his head. "That story, is for after." Kakashi smiled, his eyes crinkling and Itachi just nodded.

==x00x00x00x00x==

 ** _SMASH!_**

A vase exploded against the wall in hundreds of shards. The young dark haired alpha released a growl as he pulled at his hair, his eyes glowing red and his frustration expanded into the air. It had been a week since Naruto was taken and any leads they had led to dead ends. Sasuke grabbed the corners of his desk, gripping it tightly, feeling slightly satisfied at hearing the wood groan from the abuse. He slammed his fists down, panting harshly to contain his fury that threatened to release.

When they had arrived at the airport shortly after learning that Orochimaru was seen at the airport with his jet apparently being prepped to leave, their fear became reality as they found the jet had already left. Itachi was able to find out where it was heading by pushing what power he had over the flight data controllers and contacted the foreign airport. As Itachi quickly made arrangements for the group to board a plane and follow, Itachi received the call that the radar had lost the jet just before it hit the edge of their continent.

 _'_ _Say that again…' Itachi hissed out through clenched teeth into his phone._

 _'_ _S-sorry sir – it just disappeared! It was on its heading and then dead air.'_

 _'_ _A jet does not just_ _ **disappear**_ _. There is obviously a malfunction in your equipment. **GET-ON-**_ _ **IT!**_ _" Itachi growled out the order on his phone before handing up._

 _Sasuke watched his brother in horror when he realized the conversation that his aniki had had. 'No no no…this can't be right! This can't be happening!'_

Sasuke felt the rage rising from his wolf once more and he welcome it with open arms. The anger rose fast and seeped from his pores like sweat as he growled and hoisted the desk, flipping it over in the room. He howled out in despair, releasing the anger and fury that continued to boil with in. He ran hard towards the desk, striking out and slamming into the side of it with his foot, causing a hole to be smashed open on the side. The desk splintered and split across the room as the alpha continued his assault upon it. A gust of wind began to encircle him, twisting up as his eyes glowed blood red, canines bared, his snarls laced with froth. Claws began to form as he continuously swiped, kicked and attempted to destroy the piece of furniture that still dared to stand before him. He heard nothing, only felt the heart wrenching reality of torturous withdrawal from his mate. His chest burned with pain knowing that his mate was taken from him…again. Seeing and knowing what his mate had been through, the anguish he felt of not being able to protect him…was slowing killing him. He roared and cried out, over and over, swiping, punching, kicking at the rooms furnishings as the red misted gale force winds continued to surround and swirl up, feeding into his despair, his pain and his overwhelming guilt of not being able to protect his mate.

Outside the room, Jugo stood, listening and waiting. He couldn't help Sasuke. The power within the alpha was too powerful, thus he could only wait and just make sure nobody went in as the alpha released its anguish. Though Jugo looked unfazed, inside his heart wailed with the shared pain of the pack. Sasuke was suffering deeply, and it affected them all. Jugo suffered in guilt as well, thinking about how Orochimaru just walked freely among the manor. Orochimaru knew of the kitsune, he and Suigetsu discussed how they had it, how he should have known! If only, if only… his mind struck over and over… _'what if I had…if only I had…'_

"Jugo, stop beating yourself up," a deep voice commanded from down the hall.

Jugo took a deep breath and lowered his head, giving a sad frown. "Hai Itachi-sama," his voice laced with sadness responded.

Itachi stopped beside Jugo, placing a hand on his shoulder softly. "There was nothing you could have done. We were all blinded," Itachi whispered softly. His eyes focused on his, "we will have our chance at redemption. I guarantee it." Itachi growled out and gave Jugo a solid confident shake on his shoulder. Jugo gave a nod in response. Itachi slipped behind Jugo and opened the door, "I need to speak with him." He slipped in and closed the door quickly behind him.

Itachi stepped into the room and felt his heart tighten in pain as he witnessed at the ordeal his otouto was suffering from. He recognized the gale of wind circling around and up, like a trapped cyclone, a turbine of emotional torment. The eyes of the young alpha glowing with anger, practically bleeding out from the torture it felt inside. Since the airport, Sasuke and his wolf had these moments, and Itachi could not blame them. He himself could not imagine the nightmare that would happen should someone take his own mate, whom he had just discovered. Still, it was time to move forward, plans needed to be made and his otouto needed to find control.

"Otouto," he called out, as the force winds were loud. "Come back, I need you." Itachi stood and watched as the young alpha continued to howl, growl and rip apart any furnishings that were in his reach. "Otouto, enough. **_Control yourself._** " Itachi heightened his authority over the younger alpha. He hated such a dirty trick, but time was valuable, and they had little to waste. He waited as the younger alpha stopped, slightly slouched and breathed heavily. Itachi waited as he watched the heavy pants begin to soften and the red eyes slowly fade to black. He moved forward when the exhaustion began to take over Sasuke as the wolf subsided deep within and the black orbs began to close. Itachi scooped up Sasuke as he collapsed in weariness and he carried Sasuke out of the now broken room. Jugo opened the door, following Itachi as he carried Sasuke to his chambers and placed him in his bed. "He needs some time to recuperate," Itachi spoke as he covered the now deep sleeping Sasuke. "Ensure he has food and water at the ready. When he wakes, make sure he eats and drinks, then get him to come to me. Hopefully he will wake in time for the meeting." Jugo hummed in agreement as Itachi ran his fingers softly through Sasuke's hair and gave him a soft smile before turning and leaving the room.

"Thank you for coming Kakashi-san. You understand the importance of this meeting," Itachi nodded towards the gray haired man that entered the room. "We have much to discuss. Please, have a seat." Itachi pointed his arm towards the armchairs located in the centre of the room, then moved towards them, taking a seat.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "thank you Itachi-sama for having me." Kakashi sat hard in one of the chairs, wiggling his bottom a bit, exaggerating his movements and releasing a small appreciative hum. "Some fine furniture you have Itachi-sama. I may have to invest in a similar style for my own home." Kakashi chuckled slightly as he leaned back, then relaxing his arms on the arm rests and focusing on the alpha situated across from him.

"You noted that there was something to discuss prior to the airport and you called this meeting. Provided that you were able to come up with a suitable explanation at that time on why we should not dismember your body piece by piece, explain." Itachi's command was very simple, blunt yet calm sounding.

Kakashi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring directly back at the alpha, his eyes serious and stable. "I am a member of the historical _Heiwa no Hogo-sha_ , now just called _Hogosha._ Our members are from a long line of descendants, devoted to the protection of those born of the blood line of the ancient god Honshu. My position is about monitoring and protecting those who are probable destined mates." He wrung his hands slightly before sitting back up. "You know, soul mates, true love, etc. etc. Different generations have a different name for them." He flicked his right hand about for emphasis. "But the truth of the fact is that in our history, this type of bond has existed within generations for hundreds of years. And generations of elders had followed an ancient prophecy that the bond of destined mates would lead to a promising world of prosperity and peace between species."

"And where does this said prophecy come from? Such things are made up all the time, no matter what the species," Itachi questioned, his voice not showing any emotion.

"The scrolls are hundreds of years old, at least. There is no dating of the time period from hence they were written. The language took years to decipher, thankfully there were still persons that understood the majority of the markings when they were discovered. They were discovered in an underground storage area. The opening covered from years of growth of the surrounding area." Kakashi nodded his thanks at Jugo, who handed him a cup of tea. "The scrolls were kept safe by the organization and later translated into novels, which in turn have transferred the knowledge onto flash drives today."

Itachi held his gaze, his mind filing all the information Kakashi was sharing and cross referencing with what knowledge he had just recently come into from his own mother's journal. A thought crossed him mind suddenly. "You are sharing this information quite willingly, hence why are you now?"

Kakashi sipped his tea with an agility around his mask that had Itachi impressed, before answering. "Because I am aware that generations of your own family were previous members." Itachi's eyes flicked up quickly. "A distant branched family member of yours was part of one of the organizations in Australia," Kakashi's eyes suddenly drooped in sorrow. "He was my best friend."

Itachi eyes widened in question. He didn't miss the past tense wording.

Kakashi gave an audible sigh. "But, that's another story." He looked up, his eyes showed a bit more smile, but the sadness was still readable. "But there were several organizations once, but they dwindle in numbers as those who are intended are being found and captured. Many of the organizations are made of those who are destined mates. Your parents being a prime example. With you and your brother not having any knowledge of the Hogosha, I suspect your parents were trying to protect you both until you each found your own destined mates."

Itachi felt a twist in his heart at the mention of their parents. Their deaths were premature, yet honorable, but still, the thought of them still tugged at his heart.

"We know of Naruto, we have been watching him for years. He is different, yet, he also wasn't able to grow up with others like him." Kakashi slumped sideways in his chair, resting his head on one palm. "We argued on if we should bring him in to expose him but then he would show no signs of development, and it was questionable if he even had the genes. Then the argument would come that he should be allowed to live a normal life if the gene was being dormant. It was a never ending discussion of what move to make. We continued to watch." Kakashi then rubbed his temple for a moment, his eyes closed as if he were thinking.

"He was very difficult to keep track of, considering his family has been under attack for generations and often they were captured. Those who were able to protect went into hiding the best they could, for as long as they could," Kakashi breathed out as he ran his hand through his thick locks, frustration showing all over his face. He took another sip of tea and took a breath. "There wasn't enough of us to keep him, to keep them safe, but we still aren't able to determine why he is so valuable." Kakashi looked over to Itachi, who hummed in response.

Kakashi raised a brow in question towards the alpha. Itachi took a sip of tea, his brows furrowed in thought. "We may have the answer to that, but it will be up to Sasuke if he willing to share that information with the Hogosha." Itachi held up his hand halting Kakashi who appeared he wanted to protest. "Please understand that learning of the organization is rather new, and I would like to learn more about it first."

Kakashi relaxed his shoulders and nodded his head in agreement, "I understand."

"We need to determine where Orochimaru has gone that isn't known. Surely there are some clues…" Itachi began before he noticed that Jugo had come back into the room, cleared his throat and bowed. "What is it?"

"Itachi-sama, Haku-sama has requested your presence."

"Excuse me Kakashi-san. Jugo please assist Kakashi-san if he requires refreshments. I shall return as soon as I can," Itachi spoke out smoothly as he walked out of the room.

Itachi floated swiftly down the halls to his chambers. His petite omega was still being sanctioned in his chambers, stepping out short distances down the halls to explore on his own with the doorway always in his site. He was still skittish, timid but Itachi didn't mind. His chambers was a small living suite in itself. If one wanted to, one could just live there. The luxurious suite housed a couple thousand square footage, give or take a few feet, full bathroom with extras, walk in closets, off set sitting area and a full walk out balcony that looked over the forest. The only area it was missing was a kitchen, but with their full kitchen and staff to cook and delivery to his room, why would he need such a space in his quarters? Itachi grinned slightly to himself as he pushed through his chamber door and his alpha purred loudly as the scent of _his_ omega filled his nostrils.

He walked through the space to find that his beautiful omega was standing out on the balcony, staring out across the forest. The wind was light, but pushed a few strands of the dark brown hair about softly in a gentle sway. The air was rich with the scents of spring but the alpha's nose only detected the sweet scent of the omega. He moved up swiftly behind Haku, slipping his hands around the small body and linking his fingers together, successfully trapping the omega into his body.

The omega melted into the embrace, allowing the alpha to scent and taste him, while releasing a pleasant hum of pleasure. Itachi left soft kisses on his neck before speaking. "You called for me?" he whispered between kisses.

Haku hummed in agreement as he turned to face Itachi, still wrapped in his embrace. "You spoke of Orochimaru-sama leaving on a jet with Naruto-kun and I hear the distress in Sasuke-sama's cries," he spoke with concern in his voice as he looked up into Itachi's eyes. Itachi nodded in response. "I can see the pain in your eyes watching and hearing him suffer as well." Haku placed his smaller hand against Itachi's cheek, giving him a small smile of support. "I think I can help you find them."

Itachi led Haku with him to the sitting room where Kakashi was still waiting. Though Haku was still somewhat timid and Itachi's alpha was still protective, the learned information needed to be shared. "Kakashi-san, we have a lead," Itachi spoke firmly with authority as he took a seat, Haku quickly taking a spot on his lap. Kakashi perked his eyes up in interest. Itachi's inner alpha growled mentally, Itachi was quick to discipline it. "This is my newly found mate, whom I believe to be my _intended,"_ Itachi nodded and softly caressed Haku's long dark brown hair.

Kakashi nodded with a smile behind his mask, giving a hum of agreement. "And I wish you all the best. What of this lead?"

"My mate, Haku, was originally with Orochimaru-sama's pack. He was a selective for the Uchiha pack," Itachi explained plainly.

Kakashi just nodded, as he was familiar with the arranged marriages between the clans. He waited patiently for Itachi to continue.

"Being he was an omega in Orochimaru-sama's pack, he was treated in a quite distasteful manner," Itachi growled out. "I assure you, that type of behaviour is _not_ practiced in the Uchiha pack." Itachi tsked out and pinched his lips together in irritation. Kakashi nodded again. "But it has come to my mate's attention that he had been present in several conversations within the Orochimaru-sama pack that can prove useful to this situation." Kakashi leaned forward, his eyes showing that his full attention was on Itachi. "Orochimaru-sama had developed a lab on an island, his own _private_ island in fact. How he had the means to do this is not important, but Haku had been present when discussions were had for what the island lab is to be utilized for." Itachi lowered his eyes and shook his head slowly. Kakashi clenched his fists slightly, but said nothing as he waited for Itachi to continue. "More importantly, Haku had been present to see the land location coordinates."

Kakashi sat up quickly, his eyes wide as they flickered between Itachi and Haku. "We have no time to waste, I'll make some calls."

"Agreed. But I suggest that the council does not learn of any plan we plan." Itachi's eyes flashed to red while staring at Kakashi. A warning should his direction be disregarded.

"I agree. I'll get started tonight in contacting the members and will contact you first thing tomorrow morning." Kakashi stood from the chair and bowed at Itachi. "Thank you, until tomorrow." Itachi hummed in response and Jugo followed Kakashi out of the room.

Itachi nuzzled Haku's neck, his alpha purring out and enjoying the scent of the omega. "You truly are a blessing," Itachi whispered and left several light kisses on Haku's neck.

The omega moaned out in response. His skin broke out in goosebumps at the attention his alpha was giving. "W-what of Sasuke-sama? We need to inform him," Haku whispered out as he tilted his neck so the alpha could have more access.

"He needs his rest first. We will inform as soon as he wakes. Until then, I need to contact others. I suspect we may need some extra help on this." Itachi went to stand when Jugo had returned to the room.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama is on his way." He stood by the open door, waiting and holding it open.

Sasuke made his way into the room, he looked as aloof and sophisticated as always, but Itachi recognized the fatigue. His otouto was exhausted both mentally and physically. The young alpha wolf was on constant edge, causing Sasuke's mentality to crumble. In turn, that would affect the physical aspect. Sasuke walked straight across the room for the bar and proceeded to make himself a drink. He all but nodded once at Itachi and Haku, noting their presence.

"Itachi-sama, Shizune-san has arrived. Shall I show her in?" Jugo asked from the door.

"Show her to the waiting room, I need to speak with Sasuke."

Jugo bowed and left the room, the door giving a soft click behind him.

"Otouto, we have news. Come sit." Itachi settled himself back into his chair, Haku moving back onto his lap. Sasuke tipped back the small glass, taking what beverage he had in a large swallow then giving a slight hiss at the taste. He slammed the glass down a little harder than necessary, Itachi recognizing the continuous frustration Sasuke was obviously feeling. "Come, we have a plan." Sasuke glared over his shoulder before walking stiffly towards the seating area. He sat down hard, crossing his leg and giving Itachi a hard stare. Itachi smirked slightly at his otouto and began to tell him of the news.

Sasuke was a ball of energy after Itachi had explained the meeting with Kakashi and Haku's information. "We need to go now nii-san! Collect reinforcements, call the airport, _fuck now!_ " Sasuke paced the room, pulling his hands through his dark hair continuously. The young alpha was trembling as the inner wolf struck all the anxiety cords, clawed at his frustrations and agony. His ability to control the wolf was wavering.

"I am putting together what we need otouto, fear not," Itachi said as he finished his phone call. "Jugo! Please bring Shizune-san in. We've kept her waiting long enough." Sasuke stopped in his tracks turning to stare at Itachi. His eyes gave a confused look towards him and Itachi just tilted his head in response.

"What could she want? We don't have time…" Sasuke started on but stopped when Jugo opened the door. Jugo led Shizune into the room, waving an arm out to the armchairs where Itachi and Haku sat. Sasuke just stood where he was, returning the impassive look on his face.

Shizune bowed when she entered. "Thank you for seeing me Itachi-sama. I have information that I need to notify Sasuke-sama of," she spoke curtly and professionally before raising herself to stand. Sasuke flicked his head her way, surprised that she wanted to speak with him.

"Thank you for coming Shizune-san. Can I get we offer you a drink?" Itachi nodded towards Jugo, who took the hint and started towards the bar.

"Thank you for your kindness Itachi-sama, but no, I kindly decline. Sasuke-sama if I may?" She had glanced to Sasuke before looking back at Itachi. Itachi acknowledged her request. She turned to Sasuke and placed a hand on a back of a chair. "Sasuke-sama, I have some results of Naruto's blood work." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, expressing interest. "His DNA does have a shared gene of were-fox creatures and a more complex development within his genetic path, I wasn't able to identify completely." She hesitated for a moment, watching Sasuke to ensure he was still following her. "Some of the code in his genetics are foreign, something I've never even seen on this planet, too put it simply. But as fascinating as that is, I was more intrigued to learn with the more simple standard testing that I do with all samples, measuring the beta human chorionic gonadotropin came out to almost 50 units per milliliter. And this was at the time that I took the blood mind you, which was about 3 weeks ago." Shizune held her arms out, palms up and her face expressed a surprised type look.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each for a moment, both gave an identical look before looking back at Shizune. "Excuse me Shizune-san, but my brother and I are not aware of what you mean," Itachi asked calmly.

"Beta human chorionic gonadotropin is a human hormone produced and detected in the blood. The higher the level, the more time the hormone has been produced in the body," Shizune explained.

"And the result being?" Sasuke tried to ask in a clipped tone, his patience was already thin and the doctor was not helping.

"The end result is that with the level of the hormone suggests that Naruto was, at the time I pulled the sample, was at least three weeks pregnant."

==/x00x00x00x/==

*hides under the table holding up cookies as surrender*


	19. Chapter 19

As the story goes on, I feel bad that this story has been demanding all my attention. As like a spoiled brat, I give in to this one way to often, but hey, the more it gets worked on, the sooner it gets completed right?  
I really think my brain can only complete one major development at a time.

Anyhow, this lazy canuck has been working hard, so I like to think.

Special thanks to those who make an effort to comment. It's like getting a little gift every time someone does that, so thanks! You are deserve many many cookies and cakes from me. I really wish I could just click and give gold stars to everyone.

I'm beginning to ramble, so do take it easy with this chapter, lots is going on and you know this is one of my new experiences with writing something this intense. :D

==x00x00x00x00x==

 _'_ _Pregnant—pregnant. How? We were in form at the time just a week before…' Sasuke whispered out._

 _'_ _I ran the test several times, it was not wrong. I was surprised myself, but I believe it has something to do with his genetic traits…I need to examine him, with your permission, to determine his well-being and to ensure that he can carry a full pregnancy…' Shizune explained._

 _'_ _That may be a problem Shizune-san,' Itachi spoke up. 'Since Naruto has been kidnapped.' Shizune gasped, her eyes glimmering with wetness, her hand moved up to cover her lips. She was left speechless and frightened._

Sasuke's mind reveled in the memory. His mate was missing and pregnant with his young. His alpha soared in bliss hearing that his mate was carrying his young, then nearly destroyed the area realizing that his now expecting mate was still missing and kidnapped by a man who had a history of mutilating and torturing his mate and ancestors.

Sasuke rested his forehead against the glass window that faced the south. He holed himself in his room for the past day, feeling exhausted at being destructive. His wolf in throes that have been leaving him exhausted, he was having troubles moving about after trying to keep his wolf from breaking free and going on journey to find his mate. Sasuke knew that the wolf yearned to be released, as it had before and successfully found the fox, but it didn't understand that the destination was not on land. A plan needed to be prepared, outlined, and with most diligence in order for it to be successful. He watched as his breath fogged up the glass briefly before disappearing, then fog up again with each breath. His heart was breaking, his mind was getting weaker and still his wolf wailed in distress. As if the gods were listening to his sorrow, the sky opened up to a rain shower, the drops falling against the pane of glass, creating shadowed tears on his porcelain face. His breaths began to quiver as he released his own tears hidden by the rain.

Itachi sat at his desk in his chambers writing over various plans as he went over Haku's words. Haku was very knowledgeable on what was happening on the island. He was able to inform Itachi that there are regular supply flights, with small charter planes that attend the island. After all, the people that stayed there had to eat and such. Anything they were doing as lab experiments, supplies were needed there as well. The plan was set. A group of them would infiltrate the island to get a read out of the area then radio it back to the mainland to get more recruits. Worst case scenario is the island lab was to vast and not enough members to assist in a takeover. Lastly, they couldn't inform the council, as it was still in the dark if the council was involved.

In his own office, Kakashi had contacted out of region members, hoping to get more volunteers to attend the island. The more help they had, the better chance there was to save any prisoners, gather evidence of the operation that was most likely illegal to were-kind and most importantly, any Intel. If they couldn't save any, they could at least gather enough Intel for a future strike. But the least, they would find and get to Naruto. Kakashi had a soft spot for the boy, and be damned if the boy didn't deserve some sort of happy ending! He believed the Uchiha's could take better care of him in their pack, than anywhere else.

==x00x00x00x00x==

The team met two days later at the Uchiha manor to go over the final details of the plan. Jugo, Sasuke and Kakashi would go with a cargo flight, scheduled to leave first thing in the morning. Itachi, Karin, Haku would stay and wait for the update from the group about the island. Several other Hogosha members from other regions would be arriving the next day. Itachi had made a call to another clan, one that has had a close relationship with the Uchiha pack for several generations that Itachi trusted. Though the head alpha of the clan was a little eccentric, in the years that the clans interacted, Itachi admired the alpha just for that alone.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out to the younger alpha. Sasuke was staring out the large bay window of the parlor room, being very still and not engaging in the planning for the next morning. Itachi's wolf reached out but was met with wailing. The young alpha wolf was not well, it would not come out of its mourning but Sasuke held it back with a barrage of mental walls. The strain on Sasuke's mind was overwhelming and Itachi was struck with a sudden fear for him. The gray tint to his skin, the sunken cheeks and eyes of his face, his hair had no sheen, his eyes seemed to droop and the shadows under them were quite prominent. His human side was slowly deteriorating before his very eyes and Itachi's wolf struggled with the thought of losing his otouto. He got up away from the group and came to stand beside Sasuke. "Otouto," he whispered. Sasuke didn't flinch. "We will get him back, I promise." Itachi added. Sasuke continued to stare into nothing but Itachi noted his hands clenched tight, a positive sign that the fight was still there.

==x00x00x00x00x==

Sasuke and Jugo made their way towards the cargo plane, wearing work attire matching the others in the area. Sasuke had no idea how Kakashi managed to get them, but he wasn't going to ask. He watched as Kakashi spoke to another individual just outside the loading bay, heads were nodding, fingers were pointing in various directions. Kakashi gave a final nod before heading towards Jugo and Sasuke.

"Our direction is to load those final pallets up, secure and get ready for takeoff." He led them to them to the pallets and the trio began to quickly make work of getting the supplies loaded. The sooner they got the work done, the sooner the flight would take off.

When they were loaded on the plane, making the final arrangements to ensure a smooth takeoff, Sasuke sent a text to Itachi, noting they should be in the air shortly and the expected time of arrival was three hours from now. Sasuke's wolf continued to howl in despair as Sasuke tried to quell its pain by thinking of soon they would have the omega back. _'I'm coming, I'm coming…'_

==intermission==

Itachi made his way into the parlor to meet, leaving Haku to his chambers, as this bunch of wolves would most likely be too overwhelming for the still somewhat timid omega. He grinned to himself as he came to the double doors. He could already hear the banter, barking and laughter coming through the wood.

"Itachi-sama you old dog! How do you keep yourself looking so amazingly young!" A voice cracked out with glee when Itachi came into the room.

"Hn, Tobi-sama, you still try and flatter me even after all this time." Itachi shook his head with a smile. "And still, you insist wearing that pumpkin coloured mask on your face."

"Ah Itachi-sama, the look of mystery is what attracts the women! Woo!" Tobi howled comically behind his mask and slapped a hand on each of Itachi's shoulder. "You're looking good my old friend," he whispered with an added tone of seriousness.

"Thank you friend, for coming to assist my pack," Itachi gave him a nod.

"Ah posh! Anything! Anything to help out our brother pack! Now! Come meet my crew!" Tobi turned, holding out his arm to the four other wolves sitting in the room. "I have brought my most trusted men! My second in command, Kisame." The alpha bulk wolf with deep coloured skin that had a tint of blue to it, his hair dark gray spiked bowed curtly. "Hidan," Tobi barked out. A taller slimmer beta man hopped up from a chair, his lighter gray hair slicked back gave a smirk and bowed towards the two. "Kakuzu," Tobi pointed towards a large beta wolf, who had his face hidden with a full hood and mask, but green eyes glowed that looked them over eerily from his position by a window before giving a small bow. "And this little spitfire, Sasori," Tobi waved to another chair where a smaller petite beta was sitting, who was practically swallowed up by the size of the chair. His hair was deep fire red but his face looked as if he was a child. Tobi chuckled at Itachi, who appeared to be focused on the petite beta, "Sasori is gifted with the look of youth I swear. He may look tiny but damn he can certainly pack a punch and he's swift and agile." Tobi slapped Itachi's shoulder. "Now! Tell me my friend, I am certainly eager to hear the tale that has requested the help of my pack!" Tobi bounded to one of the chairs, a skip in his step and gave out little squeal of delight as he flopped down, crossing his legs and then resting his head on a fist.

Itachi raised a brow and gave a smirk. _'He has not changed a bit.'_ He made his way to one of the arm chairs and began to explain the plan.

==intermission==

Karin started packing her work away when her phone pinged. She rolled her eyes slightly as she noticed it was yet another text from Kiba. The guy was a clinger, that's for sure. After Karin finding out from Itachi exactly what his position was, and him being involved with the capture of Naruto not once but twice, she certainly knew that if she met up with him, that she would most likely maim him if not kill him. Though Kiba didn't know that Karin was in the Uchiha pack, she was still technically _Trina_ in his eyes, Karin wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. True, she liked the guy, he had this aura about him that almost had her want to coddle him, but she couldn't get over the fact right now what he had been part of. She thought about his side two, how he is obviously completely oblivious to what the council sees him as, but with such a sweet nature to him, is it that surprising?

Karin sat at her desk and picked up her phone, looking at the numerous texts that Kiba had sent over the last couple days.

 _'_ _Hey good lookin, whats shaking?'_

 _'_ _Interested in supper tonight?'_

 _'_ _Have I got the right number? This is Kiba'_

 _'_ _Are you still there? Whats up?'_

 _'_ _Trina, I'm worried, are you okay? Is this about the other night?'_

 _'_ _Hey, I'm sorry I was such an idiot, can we chat more?'_

And the texts kept coming. Just not every other hour, now it was maybe once in the morning, once at night. Karin sighed out. She couldn't get him involved in what they were doing now to find Naruto. Kiba was still in league with the council! Their pack couldn't risk the council finding out what they were doing since they didn't know how much the council was involved. She took a deep breath and decided to give the boy a break.

 _'_ _Hey Kibs, I'm really busy with family right now and probably wont be able to meet for awhile. I'm fine, safe, but will text you when I can'_

"No."

Karin snapped her head up with shock at the voice that broke into her thoughts. She stared up to see serious brown eyes, thick brown hair and a set of firmly pinched tight lips. Kiba had his phone poised in his hand and was leaning forward on her desk, his weight on his other hand. His face was set in a _'not taking no for an_ answer' position and staring right at her. Karin just kept her green eyes on the alpha before her, not backing down but impressed that he was challenging her just with his stare.

"Kiba," Karin spoke out smartly. The tone itself informing him that she was not one to back down just from a stare. She gave him a smirk.

"No, I will not wait for you later. I think we need to talk now," Kiba waved his phone briefly, indicating that he had received her message and then crossed his arms. His eyes continued to hold her in her position.

Karin stood quickly, placing both her palms on the top of her desk and leaned slightly forward. She glowered at him, "and what makes you think that you have the upper hand here _alpha_?" She hissed out the last word, mocking him.

Kiba didn't budge and continued to stare her down. Karin scoffed and began gathering her things. She needed to get going, things were on the move with Sasuke already on route to the island and the other pack was due to arrive anytime now at the manor. "I said I'm really busy right now Kiba, I don't have time for this."

Kiba relaxed his face and moved around the desk. "Listen, _Trina_ , please," he touched Karin's arm, being wary to not grasp it, knowing the boundaries of the beta. "Things have gotten – a little confusing for me, talk to me please." He bent over slightly to look up into her face.

Karin inwardly flinched at the name Kiba called her, feeling the stab of guilt. Her eyes now on Kiba who was now in her line of site. His brown eyes wide, his bottom lip poking out slightly and he was practically begging. She continued to hold his gaze, his eyes flickering between both of hers and he looked lost. Karin released a breath and dropped her shoulders. She knew she was a sucker for those big brown soft eyes. "Okay, I'll listen, but it has to be now. I'm serious when I said I was busy with family business Kiba. I've only got a little bit of time to hear you out." She leaned into him slightly, her eyes stern and her finger pointing up at him like a grade school teacher, her other hand resting on her hip. A small smile played on his lips when he realized she agreed. "Let's go to the bistro down the street, you're buying," Karin clipped off as she turned and headed out of her office, Kiba chasing after her.

"What is the issue Kiba," Karin asked as she took a sip of her hot latte, "that you can't figure it out for yourself or go to your family to discuss." She watched as Kiba twirled his cup around on the table, his eyes downcast, as if he was to ashamed or embarrassed to look at Karin in the face. Karin's heart went out to him at that moment. _'He looks so—so devastated? What could have happened that has him seem so defeated?'_ "Kiba…" she softened her voice.

Kiba let lose a long sigh. "Trina, I think—think I may have hurt Naruto," his voice was soft yet breaking. Karin sat up straight in surprise. "I—I don't know what to think anymore…about w-where I'm supposed to be…" He then looked up at her, the pain in his face was easy to see. His face was riddled with confusion, hurt and sorrow.

"What happened?" Karin asked, knowing what happened to a point but wanted to hear Kiba's side of the story. She gave him a soft look, letting him know that she would listen.

"You know the council, right?" Kiba asked her in a hushed tone. Karin nodded yes. "W-well, they have done so much for me, my family, and I do work for them." Karin's eyes widened slightly, her eyes asking him to go on. "They asked me to watch Naruto, because… they said he was coming of age or something like that." Kiba sat back slightly, running a hand through his hair. He seemed troubled on what he was wanting to say next. "It's, It's just … ah fuck I don't know! Everything I knew, everything I was brought up to believe, is now – is now … I don't know what to believe anymore!"

Karin was silent as he watched Kiba struggle with his words. "Why not start from the beginning? That's usually a good place," Karin leaned over the table and patted Kiba's hand with her own, a supportive gesture.

Kiba's eyes fell to focus on brilliant green eyes, that appeared to hold compassion, support and concern. Kiba slouched in his chair as he felt the heat of her fingers touching his hand. His alpha pushed and nudged at him with new sensations, that he wasn't familiar with, nor could he identify at this time. He took a deep breath and began from the beginning.

==intermission==

Tobi rested his head on his hand, silent, as Itachi finished the tale of what has been going on. The other pack members were silent, as they took it in. "That is quite the story Itachi-sama, but how do you figure that the council may be involved in this type of situation? That is a pretty hefty accusation." Tobi's hand flipped about, the other members of his pack nodding in agreement.

"Why would the council not want to be involved in something like this _really_? The apparent desire for a kitsune is high enough that it has been sought for generations," Itachi clipped. "My brother's mate has been subjected to the horrors of the abuse and so has generations before him. Therefore, I have no reason not to believe what my brother's mate has informed me of his situations." Itachi's annoyance echoed in his voice. "I have every reason to believe that members in council may be after the power of whatever the kitsune may have."

"Mah, mah it's alright my friend," Tobi suddenly waved his hands back and forth in surrender. "I was just wondering, peace peace!" He jumped up, still shaking his hands back and forth, his knees bent as he shook himself. "Tell me, now when do we move forward and how do we get there!" He then stopped jumping, shaking and put his hands on his hips, leaning slightly forward towards Itachi. "You are my brother Itachi-sama. I'll always be by your side."

Itachi shook his head with a smirk. The wolf Tobi hasn't changed a bit. Still seemingly wild, impulsive, but Itachi knew he was trustworthy. Many years have passed where both clans had assisted each other in several ways, building a strong bond between them. Itachi had no qualms that Tobi's pack would give it their all to help Sasuke and Naruto.

"I am waiting for Intel from Sasuke and Kakashi, who are on route to the island right now on board a cargo flight. So we have time to prepare." Itachi nodded slightly. "I will have some food brought as we discuss."

"Fair deal Itachi-sama! Let's begin!" Tobi waved his arm to his pack mates, beckoning them to join him at the table at the other end of the room. The group settled at the larger table and began to discuss the possibilities that they may come into contact with and scenarios until the info had been received.

Information came from Sasuke via email a couple of hours later, very limited information, as the crew they were blended in with were only able to load and unload to set areas. The grunt workers were not allowed to wander anywhere in the area other than the local bathrooms. Sasuke noted that they would have more information later when the plane had left. Somehow Kakashi had found a way for them to stick around until the 'next supply plane'. Itachi had to give Kakashi credit. The way he was working this high risk venture, he was gaining Itachi's trust.

"I suggest that we begin to gather our things together, as Sasuke and Kakashi will be sending us the final details soon, we will be taking the arranged flight as we had discussed earlier." Itachi spoke out to the group. Several hums of approval greeted him back as the pack began to rise and move about.

Tobi came over towards him and thumped a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Let the fun begin eh my friend!?" Tobi started giggling and flicking his feet about in a make shift type step dance. "Don't you worry Itachi-sama! I've got the groove and my back up dancers! WEE!" Itachi raised a brow and his lip twitched up as Tobi skipped away and through his pack members. Silently, Itachi prayed for strength and success, his inner wolf reminded him of its presence for support.

==intermission==

Sasuke and Kakashi made their way around the compound, Jugo following behind them, taking in the surroundings and making a mental map of the area, passing on information to Itachi via email. The island was too far out for text messages, but thankfully there was a service for emails. They had long since left the supply crew and made their way throughout the area determining how many persons were on the island, the setup of several of the buildings, the size of the island and now they were trying to see if they could see where the holding areas were located.

Sasuke's alpha was a buzz of energy. It could feel the omega here, but was getting frustrated not being able to locate Naruto. The sensation was difficult for Sasuke to keep calm. He was straining his mental wall against the wolf alpha, for the alpha wanted to be released and rip the island apart to locate the omega. He and Kakashi moved along another hallway in the compound, Jugo watching behind them. They had seen sleeping quarters, meal rooms and file rooms, but so far no holding areas. Sasuke was getting frustrated. There seemed to be only a handful of personal wandering the area and Kakashi figured this was due to the belief that being on an island didn't require such high security.

Kakashi waved Sasuke and Jugo over, he was listening at a door, and it had various electrical type signs on it and no locks. "This could be a surveillance room, judging by the signs on the door and no lock." Kakashi opened it up to find no one was currently in the room.

"Don't you find this a bit odd that no one is in the surveillance room?" Sasuke whispered. His nerves were on edge with the oddness of the lack of individuals who usually are on lookout. Not to mention the continuous mental strain of holding back his wolf.

"Depending on the time of day, some parts of the day, more staff are probably required during transports, unloading, loading or something to that matter. My assumption is that this confirms that being on a secluded island gives the impression that less security is needed," Kakashi whispered back and giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Come, I believe this will be the most valuable room we can get into." He slipped through the door, Sasuke quickly looked over his shoulder, nodding at Jugo and followed. Jugo stayed outside the door to keep watch.

"Looks like one side is the cells," Kakashi pointed to the right. Sasuke looked to the right, seeing horizontal rows of small screens. Five screens across and five rows of those screens.

"Twenty five cells? I hope that's all that's here," Sasuke grumbled under his breath. He started looking at each screen. Each cell either had a person or creature in a room, some were empty, some were looking as they were sleeping, and some were pacing about. "The screens are only named by number and letter," Sasuke spoke out to Kakashi as he continued to scan the screens. "Here!" Sasuke slapped his hands against the sides of a monitor, bringing his face close to the screen. "There's Naruto, here! Here!" he called out impatiently, not having his eyes leave the screen. Sasuke's eyes flickered all over the screen, taking in the area. The blond lay on a cot of some sort, on his stomach, his head turned and an arm hanging over the edge of the cot. He had on some tank top and loose pants, but he looked thinner, paler. Sasuke trailed his finger down the picture on the screen. "Naruto. I'm coming…" he whispered. The blond didn't move and Sasuke's alpha began to panic.

Kakashi came up behind him and hummed at the code under the screen. "We need to find out where in the building these are. We obviously have not gotten there yet. Over here are the screens for outside and other areas. If I can get those on a loop, we have a very good chance of getting the others in here undetected." Kakashi began to go over the various desk area, his finger trailing around the switches, buttons and lights.

"I need to get to him _now_!" Sasuke snarled out as he made his way to the door. He growled and bared his canines when Kakashi grabbed his arm hard and fast. " _ **.Go**_ …" the young alpha's eyes bled red, his canines exposed as the menacing growl released from deep in his chest.

Kakashi did not back down as he held firm onto Sasuke. "We can't risk it yet, we need more info. You know what cell he's in, that's good, but if you go charging in there now without us finding out what we need to do to get the rest of our team in here, we won't have a chance of escape." Kakashi's eyes held Sasuke in his position. He couldn't risk Sasuke going feral, not now, not yet.

Sasuke's shoulders raised up and down with the panting he was doing, trying to control himself. His fists flexed and released over and over as he brought his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut. He pushed his wolf down, though it fought back hard, wanting to get to the omega. His teeth cut into his bottom lip, drops of blood released down his chin as Sasuke's body shook under the strain as he fought his wolf.

"As soon as we get the placed mapped out, we will get him out Sasuke, I promise," Kakashi gave Sasuke a comforting squeeze before releasing him.

Sasuke looked back over at the unmoving omega on the screen, he felt his wolf wail and claw at his senses. The blond looked anorexic, his body so much thinner than before, Sasuke was certain of it. His blond hair and skin looked dull and gray. Sasuke squinted closer to the screen. Marks littered the blonde's arms from what Sasuke could see and he didn't feel his claws extend and pierce his palms. His omega was hurt, possibly dying and it was killing Sasuke to not find him right his second. His teeth ground together as he held it together.

"Sasuke look," Kakashi broke him of his thoughts. "There are other cameras over here, to the far left, that look like there are three lab type rooms." Kakashi moved closer to the screens, taking in the stickers under each screen. "We need to know where these are as well. I want to see what else they may have in those rooms." Sasuke moved up beside Kakashi and felt his body shiver. The screens showed extensive equipment and steel platforms, complete with straps. Sasuke gasped suddenly as a memory flashed at him.

 _'…_ _the body on the table was now a blond man, but with several figures hovering over him…the blonde's body forcefully rocking as the figures shoved surgical instruments, needles, wiring and god knows what into his body…the blonde's head turned to look at him, eyes flickering from blue to red, and his fingers outstretched towards him...'_

He turned away suddenly, closing his eyes and wiling his body not to vomit. "We need to get moving and get this information to the rest of the team." Sasuke turned away from the screens and took one last glance at Naruto's screen, before moving towards the door.

===intermission===

The pack of wolves made their way off the small supply plane in the early evening, quietly making their way into the heavy foliage. After receiving the email from Sasuke, the packs assisted on putting together a map of the area, to the best of their ability. With Google maps, they were able to get a size and portion of the island, though it would blank out when trying to zoom in. All they had was that the island was shaped like a kidney and not far from the mainland. It was far enough to not be seen from the shores of the mainland and also in a location where the tides did not favor. Therefore, any sailing crafts were not drawn to that direction and the island was not on any main airline routes overhead. The island was practically almost invisible.

Tobi began skipping through the trees, whispering out ' _la la la'_ , while his pack followed behind him, keeping their eyes alert all around them. Itachi followed behind the group, his eyes scanning the area and taking it in. They were scheduled to meet up with Kakashi, Sasuke and Jugo in a remote area a few meters away from the compound.

Itachi hustled to the area in the cliffs that faced the north side of the island. Sasuke came stepping out and pulled himself into Itachi's arm, inhaling the scent of the alpha. "I found him nii-san, he's fading, I need to get to him," Sasuke murmured into Itachi's shoulder. His body vibrating as he continued to struggle against the push of his unrelenting wolf that demanded the omega.

"Otouto." Itachi hugged Sasuke back and began to release a deep vibrating purr from his chest. He began to feel the younger alpha calm down and Sasuke's body began to settle to slight tremors. "We have a plan, it's time to discuss." Sasuke pulled back slightly and looked up to his brother, his eyes exhausted, his face hardened from the pain but his lips pulled tight in determination. Itachi gave his brother a faint smile before poking his forehead. "Let's go," he whispered out and turned to the group of wolves that had already sat and were beginning to plan.

==x00x00x00x00x==

The morning sun was beginning to spread its bright colours into the sky. The sun had yet to actually break through the horizon, but the light was enough for the small pack to make its way towards the compound. They worked a few hours into the night coming up with an infiltration plan and Kakashi had been informed that his crew from the Hogosha had gathered up and were set to arrive today. After a few hours sleep, the crew began to prepare with Kakashi's instruction. Kakashi's main explanation was that the pack should get into a position where they will be able to infiltrate, and hold their position until the Hogosha members arrived. The battle plan thus far was: with each pack member in a specific assigned area, when the other members arrived, a signal would be given for each pack member to secure the area they are in. With the calculated numbers of the pack and Hogosha members, the plan looked to be successful to contain the compound personnel. Provided that the majority of them were not _true to the end_ supporters of Orochimaru. When questioned about those type of workers, Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and told them, _'Do what's natural.'_

As Sasuke made his way around his assigned area, his wolf continued the wrath against his mentality. Sweat was beginning to form at his brow as he struggled and he blamed it on the humidity of the island. Sleep was definitely not as restful as of late, and he blamed his fatigue on that. His vision grew gray in the corners of his eyes and he shook his head, blinking his eyes to stay focused. His heart beat fast and hard, as it struggled to keep up and he blamed that on his lack of appetite from the past week. His body was weak from not having regular meals, he told himself. He tumbled slightly and fell to his knees, looking around the area and panted heavily to catch his breath. His thoughts went to the scene of Naruto in the screen and panic began to seep into his mental state. _Is Naruto starving? What is being forced into him? What is being done to him? Does he need water? Is he poisoned? What is being injected into him right now? Is he in one of those lab rooms?_ Visions of what he had seen in his dream state began to come to the forefront of his mind. _What if Naruto is dying? What if he just needs to be found now or he won't make it!?_

Sasuke's breaths began to quicken even more as his vision began to turn red. The continuous onslaught of tortuous visions that Naruto had been through, could be going through, slammed before his eyes. He fell forward, his body on all fours on the ground, as Sasuke heaved into his tight chest and strained against the painful pressure of his wolf. He began to feel his limbs extend and his body bulk out. He was fighting the change and losing, fast. He lowered his face into the ground and huffed out through the pain the best he could without screaming. His hands grasped at the ground, his claws cutting drag marks into the hard clay ground. _'You – cannot – release!'_ Sasuke screamed into his head. _'Not—n-now!_ His head flew back as he struggled to fight against the inner wolf. His teeth clenched, his eyes squinted shut and blood flowed from his nose. "AAAHHHHhhh!" Sasuke couldn't hold back the wail before he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Itachi stopped in his tracks, his eyes looking to nowhere, and he appeared to be listening. "Sasuke…" he whispered and turned to look another direction. His wolf could feel the physical pain of his younger brother, and the continuous waves of torture the young alpha wolf was mentally pulsing through his brother's body. Itachi stood suddenly and turned to see Jugo behind him. "It's Sasuke. Something has happened," Itachi hesitated as he tilted his head to side, as if listening. Jugo turned his head in the direction that Itachi was looking. "We have a problem," Itachi snapped out. "We need to get to him, now." Itachi turned in another direction, Jugo on his heels.

A black wolf moved stealthily through the underbrush, red eyes focused on the walls and nose sniffing the area. Its massive paws crunched quietly along the forest floor. The sun was almost passed the horizon line, bringing in the new day, but the massive wolf was still able to seclude itself within the long morning shadows. It huffed out breaths of white air, as the morning chill was still in the air, as it padded its way slowly alongside the walls of the building. The mass body halted and held its position. Large blood red eyes focused on an opening covered by a wire gate on the side wall. Large square metal containers hummed loudly with noise. The wolf's nose twitched as it sniffed, snorted out a short growl and moved towards the grated opening. Large claws had no troubles making the grated opening split and break apart, as the wolf slipped through the opening and disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Itachi came running to the area within minutes, his red eyes scanning the forest floor and brush. His breaths could be seen as he came to a stop just beside the large metal canisters. "Air conditioning units," Itachi breathed out. "Look!" He quickly pointed to the side of the wall, behind the air conditioning units to an opening. "He's gone in there," he called out as he stepped to the ventilation shaft tunnel. He knelt down, examining the broken grate. "And it looks like he went inside in full form," he sighed slightly. "We need to get after him before he's seen. Go and inform the others Jugo." Jugo nodded and headed off in another direction as Itachi stepped into the tunnel, intent on finding Sasuke before someone else found him.

The wolf continued to move throughout the tunnels, nose twitching nonstop and ears focused straight forward. It came to an opening, covered by another grate. With a quick swipe, it smashed the grating and stepped into the corridor. It was currently empty and the wolf sniffed about. Ears perked forward as it caught a scent and moved to head into the direction of the scent.

"Holy fuck!" a voice screeched out when the wolf turned a corner. The wolf's hackles rose and canines bore immediately. "Sound the fucking alarm! We got one loose!" the voice barked out as the man turned around and began to run. The wolf snarled out continuously but did not give chase. It watched the man run down the corridor out of site before licking away at the froth built up around its muzzle and continued down the corridor. It paid no attention to the flashing red lights on the ceiling and the blaring sirens.

 _'_ _Ah fuck!'_ Itachi seethed to himself. _'Obviously he has been seen.'_ Itachi quickened his step to find the opening into the corridor that was lit up in red and sirens blared down the hallway. His senses picked up which way Sasuke went as he ran quickly and quietly down the hall. "Sasuke!" he hissed out in a harsh whisper as he caught up with the wolf. The wolf ignored him and kept a steady pace in one direction. "Sasuke – _ah fuck_!" Itachi realized that Sasuke wasn't in control anymore. He quickly took step beside the wolf and kept up as he heard the running of several feet heading their way. "Here we go…"

There were eight of them. All wielding some sort of electrical shocking rod. The wolf snarled at the group of men that took stance, and began to strike forward their rods toward the wolf. The rods made sparks and zapping noise from the electrical current. The black wolf lurched forward, swiping at the rods and successfully knocking several away. Where those men fell, more quickly took their place, pushing the electric currents onto the wolf's hide. The wolf snapped out ferocious barks and snarls at the men, all the while twisting and turning, snapping at them and their rods. Blood red eyes flared with anger and aggravation, as it was being held back from its destination.

"Arghh!" Itachi growled out as he barreled into the men, grabbing one, then two and tossing them into each other. He threw punches at the one that got back up, and a back kick to the other. Itachi had martial arts training, but he knew that he probably wouldn't succeed with this many of the enemy. He push kicked another who was coming but missed one of the men behind him who wrapped an arm around his neck, giving an opening to another in front of him to land a swift punch to his gut. He heard Sasuke roar out at the rods that continued to strike at him. "Get through! Go find him!" Itachi yelled at the wolf as he struggled with the man who was trying to strangle him and wrestle him to the floor. The wolf bound forward, knocking over several of the men like bowling pins and ran down the corridor.

**/\/\\**

Kakashi made his way along side of the building as he heard the sirens go off inside. _'What the fuck happened?'_ His teeth clenched as he looked for a way in that wouldn't be watched. _'Easier said than done…'_ He grumbled to himself as he peeked through brush and around corners.

On another side of the building, Tobi skipped along a wall, giggling about as he found his way to a door. "Looks like we got a play date boys!" He giggled away as he flung a door open, darting in and grabbing a random guard, and wrestling him to the ground. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Tobi shouted out with glee as he straddled the guard, grabbing hold of the ribs while bouncing up and down. "Horsie horsie horsie!" Tobi continued his assault on the one guard as Hidan came in behind him and began fist fighting other guards coming.

"Dammit Tobi! Get the fuck up and help me!" Hidan huffed out as his fist connected with yet another face. "That one is all played out, find a new playmate!" Hidan kicked at the guard that just kept getting up. He reached over and held a hand out towards Tobi, who grasped his hand and jumped up. Hidan smirked, before giving Tobi a slap on his shoulder. "Come on boss, lets go play! Woo!" Hidan and Tobi took off down the hallway.

**/\/\\**

"The wolf appears to be on a direction sir. The intruders are currently being tracked and subdued. We are currently trying to collect the wolf, the tranks are on route." The figure pointed to the screens, showing the wolf and the different people on each of the screens.

A smile cracked from the thin lips. "Has specimen mee-691 been moved?" the voice purred out as his eyes watched the screens.

"It appears so sir," another voice called out from the other side of the room. Yellow eyes turned in the direction of the screens before the man made his way to the other side of the room, his waist long hair swaying back and forth. "If you look here sir, mee-691 has been secured for procedure just before the intruders had infiltrated the building." Gloved fingers pointed towards the screen that showed one of the lab rooms. Yellow eyes looked on eagerly and released a small chuckle.

"Excellent. We can move forward with mee-691 when we have the intruders secured, and I want that wolf alive. The wolf has some remarkable traits and I believe it would be an exceptional addition to the collection." The long tongue came out to lick tight thin gray lips as those lips cracked up into a small grin. He knew who that wolf was, and be damned if he was going to let that perfect creature get away. "Have a team follow it and trank it when in a secure location, and ensure that wolf doesn't get outside. It will be much easier to capture it indoors for sure. Prepare a room for that wolf."

"Yes sir!"

The black wolf galloped down another corridor, where several doors lined the walls on either side. The walls were a sickly green colour and trimmed with pale yellow. Paint cracks ran throughout the walls, most likely due to the moisture of the island. Red eyes flickered about before landing on one door, its nose dropped to the ground and sniffing beneath the door. It snarled and huffed out before large paws lifted up and slammed into the door. A metallic groan came from the door and casing, before the wolf slammed into the door again, this time achieving its goal. The metal door twisted away from the frame and the wolf did not hesitate slipping into the room.

The wolf's head whipped around, its red eyes glancing at every opening, its nose twitching about. The wolf's ears flickered back and forth, listening for any guards coming into the room and listening for any movement in the room. The wolf moved towards the cot, nosed the blanket and thin mattress, letting out a growl when the blanket and mattress where thrown to the floor by his muzzle. Moving its nose about, the wolf made its way out of the room and continued down the hallway. A group of men followed behind.

**/\/\\**

Itachi held the guards as best he could but there were to many. His otouto managed to get away, but with the way things were going, he needed to get the upper hand to work on this being a successful attack. One guard had grabbed him from behind, he struggled as two rushed him from the front, Itachi grit his teeth. He didn't want to change, for the time to transform would make him vulnerable. He clenched his fists as he prepared to take on the three.

The weight on his back disappeared and he felt himself pulled back and a large massive man stepped in his view. "Jugo," Itachi whispered out of breath. "Good timing." Jugo had pried the guard off Itachi's back, knocking that one out and was now taking on the two that were left charging Itachi. Jugo made short work of the two guards left conscious before turning to see to Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, are you okay to move?" Jugo knelt down slightly, to see Itachi's face, as Itachi was bent over, his hands resting on his knees and catching his breath. Itachi stood slowly and gave Jugo a nod. "What should we do with these guys?"

"Move them to one of the rooms and fasten the door. It will at least delay them for a few minutes."

**/\/\\**

Kakashi ducked around corners, stayed to the shadows, trying to make his way down several corridors. He was making his way to the known labs, hoping that the majority of the guards were off chasing the others. His thoughts were simple, find enough evidence in the labs to bring this building down. He came across what he felt was the right area of the building and began to look within the doors windows while looking up and down the corridors. He needed to be ready in case unwanted company came his way.

He peeked into the rooms, there wasn't many, and gasped as he noticed Naruto in one of them, and he looked strapped down. "Fucking bastards," Kakashi hissed out. "Don't even give him the decency of a cover up." Kakashi checked the door knob. Of course it was unlocked but no time to figure out why it was. He slipped in, quickly checking out behind him before closing the door. He rushed over to where Naruto lay and Kakashi grabbed a sheet to at least cover the boy with. His skin was ghost white, he looked thin as Kakashi could see Naruto's ribs. The tops of his hands and feet were littered with puncture marks, his arms and legs had several colours of purples, blacks and yellows blotches scattered. "Ah Naruto," Kakashi whispered with a frown, his sad eyes roving over the body while he laid the sheet over Naruto's lower body. "What have they been doing to you my boy?" Kakashi held an ear close to Naruto's lips and could hear the rasp of Naruto's breathing. He placed two fingers on Naruto's neck, counting the pulse beats. "Shit. Don't give up yet, we're here to get you." Kakashi looked about the room, looking over the shelves, vials and notes in various areas. He grabbed a notebook and a few vials, throwing them into his satchel. He quickly looked over anything else before hearing the noise outside the door. The door twisted from its hinges and a large black wolf appeared. Kakashi moved towards Naruto, stepping between the wolf and Naruto, his hand at the ready to a hidden weapon on himself. The wolf growled out a deep towards Kakashi and stood tall, its chest puffing out and it stomped its front paws in warning. Red eyes focused on the gray haired man and Kakashi tilted his head.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked cautiously as he held his hands up. The wolf huffed out a loud snort and shook its head. Kakashi let out a relieved a breath. "Thank god, but why are you in form?" The wolf snapped at him in frustration. "Mah mah okay Sasuke-kun, never mind." Kakashi waved his hands back and forth. "I'll work at getting Naruto free." Kakashi moved over to the unconscious blond. "He's in bad shape Sasuake-kun," Kakashi murmured as he fiddled with the thick metal clamps on Naruto's wrists and thighs. The wolf came up to the blond, nuzzling the blond strands gently with its nose, puffs of air coming out and moving the stray strands.

The black wolf then stepped back, taking several breaths of air before releasing a small whimper. Kakashi glanced up to notice that Sasuke's wolf was shrinking. Sasuke was transforming back to a human. Kakashi continued to work on the straps until Sasuke was taking deep breaths, getting his breathing back under control, his hands resting on his legs and keeping himself balanced. Kakashi reached into his satchel and threw Sasuke a shirt and shorts. "Always carry a spare," he winked at Sasuke while still struggling with the metal clamps. Sasuke mumbled a slight thanks as he slipped into the shorts.

"That's enough, freeze!" Kakashi's hands hesitated over the last clamp and held his breath. Sasuke finished slipping the shirt over his head, his face laced with anger at the guards at the door. Kakashi moved slightly and turned to look at the voices behind him.

"That's enough! Freeze, or I'll shoot!" a voice yelled out again and Sasuke moved a step towards the men, blocking the view of Kakashi and Naruto. "Run while you still can, you can't win," Sasuke hissed out at the men by the door, his eyes glowing red and his teeth grinding tightly.

"Come now Sasuke-kun," a voice broke from the behind the men who blocked the door. "Come with me and let me show you what power you will gain from being with my pack." Orochimaru walked through the men that moved to allow him through, his yellow eyes gleaming with excitement with his tongue moistening his tight gray lips. His eyes never left the glowing eyes of the young Uchiha as he walked to stand in front of the men yielding guns.

"I will never belong to your pack," Sasuke spit out at the snake. "I will be the one to bring you your death." Sasuke cracked his knuckles together as he snarled at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled slightly, bringing his hands together in a small clap and a gleeful look on his lips. "Ah ah Sasuke-kun, you don't want to dishonor your clan now do you? The higher council members would certainly frown upon your disobedience and you could ruin your families well earned reputation." Orochimaru tsked from his lips, shaking his head slightly.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he continued to glare. "Like HELL anything would happen… you – _you snake_! You've deceived them all! They won't fall for—"

"Tut tut Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru cut him off with a shake of his finger. "Who do you think funds all this? Certainly you don't suspect that the generous contributors to all this," Orochimaru waved his arms out to the room, "was just one person?" Orochimaru cracked a victorious fierce smile towards him. "I thought for sure you were smart Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru quickly stood right before Sasuke and cupped his fingers under Sasuke's chin, forcing Sasuke to look up at Orochimaru, "but I guess you fall short compared to your aniki hmm?" Orochimaru flicked his fingers up Sasuke's chin hard, causing Sasuke's head to flip back before falling forward. He snarled and stepped towards Orochimaru but stopped when all the guns pointed at his face.

Kakashi silently finished unlatching Naruto while Orochimaru was busy bullying Sasuke. Kakashi eyed the several men that stood behind Orochimaru, with guns and electrical rods pointed at Sasuke. Kakashi squinted, seeing that the guns were actually tranquilizer weapons. If Kakashi knew anything, it would be no doubt that Orochimaru would want Sasuke and Naruto for himself. He quickly finished removing the final straps off of Naruto's body and then silently moved to look at Naruto's pupils. With the others slightly distracted, Kakashi wanted to determine what Naruto's physical and medical status was.

Sasuke stepped towards Orochimaru, releasing a growl from his chest. "Your confidence is your weakness," he snapped at him. "I look forward to wiping that smirk off you face as I slit your throat."

Orochimaru turned back towards the guards before turning to look back at Sasuke. "That's what I have always admired about you Sasuke-kun, is your _spit fire attitude!_ " He grinned menacingly as his yellow eyes glowed. "You have not forgotten the clan contract that was completed?" Orochimaru hummed and frowned his lips in a quivering mocking manner. "Oh that's right," he then brought his fingers up to his lips, opening his eyes wide and shaking his head. "You were not around when this was done! Oh dear dear dear." Orochimaru tsked out and continued to make a mockery of the situation. "But I was so sure that _your dear aniki had explained…_ " he spoke with a drawl on the last few words to tease the young alpha. "An unmated catch such as you will return with me, willingly of course is better, and we shall get started on finding you that _perfect mate._ " He put his fingers up to his chin. "Unless you prefer to bring down your whole clan, because believe me little alpha, I don't mind having the entire Uchiha clan— _belong to_ ** _me_**." Orochimaru spat out the words at Sasuke, daring him to make a move.

Sasuke stepped back, his eyes widened slightly as he took in Orochimaru's words. _'No…he couldn't mean—"_ His mind went back to his conversation with Itachi when he had returned to the manor with Naruto…

 _"_ _I have taken on a mate otouto," Itachi had started._

 _Sasuke had looked upon his nii-san in surprise first then felt a rush of happiness for his brother. "I am incredibly happy for you nii-san. How has this happened?"_

 _Itachi gave a slight smile. "Most unexpectedly of course. I thought that I was forever to be without, and mind you, I was quite acceptable of that." Itachi nodded slightly. "But I had never dreamed the emotional connection that could connect one to their mate." Itachi let out a sigh of happiness._

 _"_ _Who is the lucky wolf nii-san?" Sasuke asked, leaning slightly forward in his chair._

 _"_ _My wolf has chosen Haku-kun," Itachi responded in a whisper. He flicked his eyes up to Sasuke with question. Sasuke had suddenly become rigid, his fists appeared to tighten as his eyes realized the answer his nii-san had given him. Before Sasuke could answer Itachi continued. "I have already made arrangements with Orochimaru regarding changes to the contract."_

 _"_ _Such as…" Sasuke answered between clenched teeth. He didn't know why he was suddenly angry at being told this news._

 _"_ _You will be within Orochimaru's pack for an entire solstice, starting this winter. You will be residing and working with his pack and finding a replacement mate." Itachi hesitated slightly as he watched the body language of Sasuke. "With the political involvement between our two clans, I had to make certain…" Itachi trailed off as he noticed Sasuke's raising anger that was practically seeping from his pores. A red ring appeared around Sasuke's pupils._

 _"_ _I understand the anger otouto, but please try to understand why it had to be done," Itachi calmly spoke._

 _"_ _What's to understand Itachi," Sasuke spat out, venom clearly in his voice. "You basically sold me out to Orochimaru because your wolf claimed the one that was supposed to be mine!"_

Sasuke quickly turned to look at Naruto, who still lay unconscious on the platform. His wolf called out in agony seeing his mate in his current condition. Kakashi hovered over Naruto protectively as he looked over him. Sasuke whipped his head back at Orochimaru who sneered in response. Sasuke eyed the guards that were surrounding Orochimaru and heard the sounds of fighting outside in the corridors.

"You see Sasuke-kun, your team is losing, so what will your decision be? Either way, you will have to deal with consequences of your decision, the only question being, are you willing to have your pack suffer?" Orochimaru snickered out as he folded his arms across his chest, giving a confident look and let out several humming noises.

His face remained stern, unbroken, as he kept his icy glare upon the snake that sneered upon him and hummed?. But the young alpha wolf within wailed and clawed within, demanding to take its mate away from here who lay nearby. _Could he risk his clan, his pack, his brother_ … _Naruto, if he didn't follow the binding contract that was completed? The dishonor that could be brought against the Uchiha clan would be a considerable black mark and could Sasuke; being bred of pride and honor, his life nothing but teachings that revolved around dignity, virtue, prestige and knowledge is power._

Sasuke quickly glanced behind him, seeing the blond lifeless and sickly looking laying upon the cold stainless steel table. _'How_ c _ould we remain safe if I—I can't—nii-san… If I keep the honor of our family—what of Naruto?'_ He struggled with himself silently, his wolf continuously grinding and wailing against his mentality.

"Ah yes, you understand now." Orochimaru hummed and nodded as he licked his lips. "Let's not waste any more time now _Sasuke-kun,_ " he rolled his name out like a tune. "Come, let me show you what glorious ideas are lying within." Orochimaru held out an upturned hand, beckoning Sasuke to follow him, releasing more high toned hums.

Sasuke looked back towards Orochimaru. The constant confusion twisting in his mind like a continuous whirlwind where the wind howled so loud he barely heard the noise of the fight going on down the corridors, feeling the constant outcry of pain from his wolf, family and clan honor pushing against his mind and _Naruto…Naru_ –' _wait…what? who?'_

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, his eyes had glazed slightly and turned a fogged dark gray ash as he tried to focus on Orochimaru. _'I—I need to honor my…'_ Sasuke stepped forward slightly.

"Good choice _Sasuke-kun,_ " Orochimaru smiled wide. "Come, come…" Orochimaru continued to reach out, humming softly and offering an invitation for Sasuke to follow. The guards began to lower their weapons.

"Sasuke, wait!" Kakashi hissed out. Sasuke didn't hear him as he took another step closer to Orochimaru. Kakashi cursed under his breath. ' _What the fuck was he doing?'_ Kakashi slowly tried to reach into his satchel, getting a weapon at the ready without gaining attention of the armed men at the entrance. He didn't know if he would be able to get out of here, but be damned if he wouldn't try. He needed to figure out how to get out and take Naruto with him.

" _Sas…"_ a breathy whisper blew through pale chapped lips. Kakashi stopped moving and his brown eyes moved to Naruto. He could see the shaky breath being inhaled through the chapped lips as eyelids fluttered and struggled to open. " _Sasss…"_ the words released on a breathy whisper once again.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered as he leaned in close to Naruto's face. "Can you open your eyes Naruto?" Kakashi ran his palm gently up Naruto's forehead, softly caressing the skin back and forth. Naruto's lids flickered slightly before the lids held open at half way point. "That's it Naruto, good job," Kakashi whispered and smiled. "Can you see me at all?"

Naruto's eyes twitched about before finding Kakashi. "Ka-ka-shi?" Naruto's voice was but a raspy breath.

"Yes, yes, its me," Kakashi said excitedly but quietly. Kakashi looked up, to see Sasuke taking steps towards Orochimaru and the way the man was eyeing Sasuke made Kakashi shudder. "Sasuke! Look!" Kakashi hissed out.

Naruto slowly turned his head to the direction Kakashi was looking. Dull blue eyes widened as he cried out, "Sas'ke…" His voice barely carried across the room violent tremors went through his arm as he lifted it out towards him.

Sasuke stopped, his wolf barging against his walls, trying to calm the storm within as his body turned towards the voice. His fogged gray eyes fell upon lifeless paled blond hair. Dull blue eyes wide and reflected pain. Chapped lips formed silent words and outstretched fingers reached out towards him. Sasuke was hit with a sudden vision.

 _...The body on the table was now a blond man, but with several figures hovering over him. Sasuke gagged as he recalled this in his dreams, the blonde's body forcefully rocking as the figures shoved surgical instruments, needles, wiring and god knows what into his body. He cringed as the blonde's head turned to look at him, eyes flickering from blue to red, and his fingers outstretched towards him..._

Sasuke's sudden rage erupted out in a flash. His arms trembled as he stood and felt the flow of his wolf overtake him. He could feel his bones begin to shift into position, his skin feeling electrified and he could sense all the movement in the room. His eyes glowed blood red so bright, that Sasuke's vision was tinged in a red hue. His eyes remained focused on the figure of his mate, those blue eyes were fixated on his own as his mate tried to cry out to him, but Sasuke couldn't hear through the thundering of rage pounding throughout his body. He felt his chest begin to swell and he tilted his head back and began to release the storm that raged within through his howl.

It was now that Sasuke released any hold on his wolf and savored the euphoric feelings washing over him, his head falling back practically feeling drunk with desire to release the power of his wolf. A striking, piercing pain in his body had him jerk his head up and drop his mouth open to gasp. His body froze, his wolf shrunk back as fast as it had erupted and Sasuke opened his eyes to see his mate struggling to get off the table. He could see Naruto's lips crying out his name as his eyes were wide with tears. Sasuke had not seen the arm that came from behind him and drive a small curved dagger into his lower abdomen, instantly halting his transformation, his anger and his ability to go to his mate.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, I cannot allow this to go on," Orochimaru whispered into his ear, his other arm wrapped around Sasuke's head with his hand securing Sasuke's chin. "You are mine _Sasuke-kun_." Orochimaru hissed out as jerked out the small dagger and released him.

Sasuke released an 'urk' as the object was ripped from his body that left him falling forward. He brought his hands to the wound as he dropped to his knees. His wolf cried out in a panic but Sasuke couldn't hear it. The world sounded as if he was underwater. _'Naruto...'_ His consciousness was threatening to leave him. _'No...no...Naruto. He's here. I need-Kakashi... need to..._ ' He pushed on his wound, causing a rip of pain to go through his abdomen. "ARGH...NNnggghhh FUCK!" he cried out through clenched teeth. His body was shaking, but he stabled himself enough to look up to where his mate was and found himself falling into darkness though blood red pools.

==x00x00x00x00x==

So... has this ending left some questions? Comments? Feel the need to hate and express your annoyance with me? By all means that would be fun to read. :D

Pat on the back to meehalla, did you see what i left for you? I love how you put up with my 'randoms' during the week :D


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks very much to those who read and read and read some more! And thank you to those who leave a comment. Again I do not like how FF has their comment section done, I would so much like to respond in a public manner, so everyone can see how I would respond to a comment. But alas, please be assured I am reading them and thank you :)

If you want to be recognized as a reader, do feel free to leave a comment! I shall respond and ... I creep your page! I look for bookmarks of interest, since I am always reading other's work! Remember, huge SNS fan here... you should see my Naruto tat... Love It!

The story? Oh yeah, on with the story! So... our poor boys were left in a pickle last chapter, lets see how they managed to get out of that shall we!

==xx/\/\xx==

Naruto focused on the raven haired man that stood before him and had seen the snake man come up behind Sasuke. He tried to call out, but his body and mind was so weak, and he had not felt his fox spirit for, well he didn't know how long. "Sas..." he tried to call out, but no sound came, his arm reached out to him. His heart stopped as he saw the blade that appeared and was thrust into Sasuke. The sound from Sasuke's lips confirmed that the blade had found its target, Naruto cried out and tried to get to him, but fuck! His damn body wouldn't respond! As Sasuke fell to his knees, Naruto felt the rip of pain shoot through his mind and he managed to scream with disbelief. He could see the blood flowing between pale fingers as Sasuke released a scream through clenched teeth. The tears wouldn't stop coming now as Naruto attempted to get off the table and get to his mate. Sasuke's head slowly lifted up and Naruto could only see the pain and hurt in the dark orbs from his mate, feeling the failure he felt through their bond. Naruto's world turned blood red with an explosion of frenzy. The fox had ripped through whatever walls that held it captive in the dark to rupture out and release the suffering it felt at what it had just witnessed.

The explosion that rocked the lab blew out a heat wave that knocked all the individuals in the room across the space. Dents and cracks were now in the walls, caused by several bodies being slammed into them. Debris still rolled and scrapped around the floor as the heat from the mass of orange flames flared out as if it was licking about, looking for that tasty treat.

Kakashi found himself dizzy, a pounding pain in the back of his head and a loud ringing in his ears. He blinked fast and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing at his eyes, trying to rub them open. Kakashi realized then he was on the floor and he struggled to get himself up to an upright position. His hand pushed against his forehead, his head filled with ringing and he shook his head slightly to try and hear anything else.

His eyes managed to get open, as the darkness cleared from his eyes, he looked about to find a mass of red and orange flames, flaring out wide and tall, but not moving. The heat emanating from it wasn't that of a regular fire, it felt as if the flames were sucking all the oxygen from the air and leaving a frost bite that burned your lungs and skin. Kakashi scrambled backwards but found himself already against a wall. _'Wha-what the hell was that?'_ Kakashi looked about the room again, to find that anyone that was in the room was now crumpled up against a wall or cabinets, and any articles were strewn about. He saw Orochimaru surrounded by men as they began to get up and move about, immediately going to see if Orochimaru was alright. From what Kakashi could see, yes, sadly, Orochimaru just looked a little banged up. _'Shit! Sasuke! Naruto!'_ Kakashi tripped himself onto his feet. The ringing in his ears wouldn't stop but at least he could see. The flaming mass covered where Naruto used to be, Kakashi began to panic. He couldn't see either boy in the space that was once a lab. He leaned against the wall as his eyes got a better view. He held his breath as he peered through the flames that lashed out and around, to see the silhouette of someone within the centre. _'Naruto?'_

The form of Naruto was on his knees, cradling the raven haired man, his fingers running through dark locks, tears ran down the scarred cheeks as his blond hair flickered up and swirled with the cyclone of winds. The red mist rose and circled around the two forms as a quiet moment was given. Sasuke then opened his eyes and found red eyes above him.

"Naruto? You—you're alright?" Sasuke whispered out as he reached up with his fingers, touching the blonde's cheeks. He clenched his teeth slightly, the pain giving slight discomfort at the movement, his other hand pushing against the wound.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto cried out as he bent down to put his lips on Sasuke's forehead. "You're here, you're here..." Naruto spoke through sobs. "I had thought I would never see you again." Naruto whispered as he placed another kiss on Sasuke's forehead and tried to bring him in closer.

Sasuke grunted out slightly, the bleeding had not stopped but he could care less. What mattered was his mate was here, holding him, still alive and – and yes! He carried his young! "Naru—Naruto, how * _cough_ * are you feeling?" Sasuke held his hand still on Naruto's cheek, holding his eyes upon him.

Naruto sniffled and smiled slightly. "Yes, I am now, that-that you are here."

"No, no Naruto listen..." Sasuke brought his hand down to Naruto's chest. He bit back a cry as his body let it be known that his moving was not appreciated for his current bleeding wound. He continued to trail his fingers down Naruto's bare chest and stopped his flat palm upon Naruto's stomach. Naruto's red glowing eyes widened slightly and in question. "You—us, are here," he rubbed slightly and gently. Naruto tilted his head, confusion clearly set in. Sasuke smiled slightly. "You carry our young Naru—you take care of them, for us—" His hand dropped slightly, his eyes squinted as the pain ripped through him again. "Nnngh, fuck," he grunted out. His body pulled into itself again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto spoke out, louder this time as he moved his eyes to the wound that Sasuke continued to cover. "No, no no... stay with me now, it will be all right," Naruto cried out, "come now—please..." Naruto chocked out a whisper and he pulled Sasuke's body closer to his chest.

"Naru, _please_ —" Sasuke wheezed out, _'our young—pups—take care...'_ Sasuke faded out as Naruto's eyes squeezed hard and the tears fell.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's head straightened up, his blood red eyes wide, wet and flickering over Sasuke who lay still in his arms. "SASUKE?! _Noplease…noplease...noplease_!" Agony wailed in the red coloured cyclone that surround them, the flames flared out in bursts, hitting everything in their path. Naruto's body bowed back, his mouth releasing a wail that had burst any glass left in the room. The people left in the room covered their heads, their ears, between their legs, with their arms, anything to stop the piercing wail from bursting their ear drums. Naruto's body began to shift, deep red fur ripped through his body, red energy radiating out as his body became that of a giant fox, with deep white canines that snarled out, his blood red eyes gleaming with anger and several tails whipped about, smashing holes into walls, cabinets and the floor. The body itself took up the vast majority of the room but that did not hold it back. The beast looked to the floor, finding Sasuke lying on his side, still and slightly turned in on himself. The fox whimpered slightly and nudged the raven hair slightly with its massive nose. The raven did not respond and the fox released a mournful cry.

"Naruto? Sasuke" Kakashi called out, as he appeared from behind the fallen stainless steel table. He called out again, trying to see through the wall of fire and wind. The fox whipped its head around to glare at Kakashi and Kakashi froze. "Naruto?" he asked again at the giant figure surrounded by flames and winds. Noises began to peep up around the room. The fox whipped its head around, seeing that various guards were starting to get up, shaken from the heat wave that threw them through the air but able to still move about and check on each other. "Run Naruto, _run!"_ Kakashi hissed out. "We will find you after! RUN!" The fox snorted out and let released a growling howl. The men in the room scrambling to find their fallen weapons. The flames burst out again before the fox leaped over the fallen debris and burst through the broken walls to find its way out.

"Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru! Where are you!?" Several voices were heard and the banging of equipment being pushed and shoved about was happening. Kakashi slipped behind some cupboards and the table, hiding from site of the guards. He glanced over and saw Sasuke, still lying where Naruto had last held and nudged him. Kakashi's heart twisted slightly, seeing Sasuke's lifeless body lying right in Orochimaru's goons path, but he couldn't risk being seen when he had this opportunity to slip away. He bit his bottom lip hard as he turned away from Sasuke.

"Orchimaru-sama! Are you okay sir?" a guard had moved several boards and broken pieces of wall from off the thin man's body. The guard helped Orochimaru sit up. "Sir, are you okay? Should I take you to the medical centre?" Orochimaru coughed a few times.

"Wh-where is Sasuke? Find me Sasuke!" Orochimaru spat out at the guards hovering around him. "Don't just stand there! I'm FINE! Now find me that Uchiha!"

"He's here sir, but he isn't looking good!" A guard knelt beside Sasuke's body. "The bleeding hasn't stopped sir, if we don't get him to the medical—"

"I know that you dimwit!" Orochimaru screamed back at the guard. "The blade was laced with wolfsbane you idiot! It slows down the healing process of werewolves you uneducated waste of flesh! Get him to the medical bay so they can take care of it, NOW!" Orochimaru's eyes glowed yellow and his canines extended as Orochimaru released a growl towards the guard. Said guard nodded quickly and scooped Sasuke up, making his way out of the destroyed room and taking off down a corridor, several other guards following behind him. Orochimaru stood, with the help of others, and ruffled his robes, getting the dust and debris off of him.

"Can we take you to the medical Orochimaru-sama?" The guards asked as they eyed him over warily.

Orochimaru glared at them all individually. "Get to finding that fox and get him back into his holding area, _now!_ " Orochimaru hissed at them all. "And get a hold of all the intruders! The disturbance has gone on long enough!" Orochimaru spun on his heel and made his way out of the room as the rest of the guards headed out of the large opening where the fox had left. Kakashi let out a sigh from where he was hidden, before rebuilding his thoughts on his next move.

==intermission==

Tobi, Kisame and Hidan finished off several guards and secured them in rooms where it would take them some time to escape. They took corridors looking for Kakuzu and Sasori, taking out the random camera and guard along the way.

"Mah! This place is like a labyrinth and I keep wondering if we are going to find a Minotaur in here!" Tobi whined out as he rested his hands behind his head. "Though, it would be kinda cool to have one join our team!" Tobi began giggling.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "How about we look at freeing the prisoner's boss?" Kisame rested his sword on shoulder as they walked down one of many corridors, taking out an alarm that blared nearby with a swipe of his sword. "Having them free could benefit us in the long run."

"Ah! What a fabulous idea Kisame! Make it so! Tally-ho!" Tobi raised his arm and began to skip in a way that looked like he was on a galloping horse. Kisame and Hidan just shook their heads before picking up their steps to catch up with their unique alpha.

**/\/\\**

Itachi and Jugo jogged down corridors, looking for the others, taking out cameras and sirens in the meantime. Itachi stopped suddenly and bent over, his hands grasping his midsection. "Itachi-sama! What is it!?" Jugo ran to his side immediately, looking him over for injuries.

"S-Sasuke...hurt. His wolf cries for the alpha—" Itachi winced out, his brows clenched hard in worry. Jugo helped him stand up. "Itachi squinted his eyes shut for a moment, concentrating on the connection. "He's been taken—by," Itachi turned his head slightly, listening behind closed eyes. Itachi snapped his head up, "this way! Orochimaru has him." Itachi took off, growling behind clenched teeth as his body began to shift. Jugo took his place behind and began to shift as well.

**/\/\\**

Kakuzu and Sasori jogged together down a corridor, taking out various guards, cameras and sirens. They were sent to infiltrate the alarms room and shut down all contact with any other unfriendly foes. The team couldn't risk any other enemies being alerted to what was going on. A team from Hogosha was set to arrive any time today and the team hoped to have a stable environment for the rest of their back up.

"This way," Sasori whispered out as he turned down into a stairwell, knowing that the main power supports would be downstairs. Kakuzu shuffling up behind him, his creepy eyes sweeping the area constantly. "Those cable covers," Sasori pointed up to the ceiling where several thick like cords seemed to run down the corridors tucked in the corner of the ceiling and wall. "Those casings cover all the main electrical currents. We are on the right track." Sure enough, they turned a bend and one large metal door stood between them and the room behind it. "You can see the electrical covers are going through the wall right into his room. We need to get in there." Sasori looked over the locking mechanism thoroughly.

Kakuzu pulled out a tool from his pocket and flipped it open. Several small slender tools sprawled out like a fan and Kakuzu fingered through them. "Let me," he gruffly spoke out as Sasori stepped to the side. Kakuzu flipped the slender tools through his fingers with ease, around and around, and it looked like he was just twirling his hair, that's how slender all the picking tools were. He stopped at one and jabbed into the lock, then placed another and another and flicked them about until clicking was heard. He pulled out his tools, flipping them about his hand and slipping them away into his robe. He gave a small smirk towards Sasori before clicking the door handle and pushing on the door to open it. "Piece of cake," he snorted out softly they entered the room.

Kakuzu and Sasori took care of what little guards there were in the room in no time flat. Sasori smirked at Kakuzu, "another piece of cake eh, heh." Sasori located the communication area for the next flight. "The next flight is on route. It should have our back up on there. Need to make sure that the pilots think everything is normal here." Sasori began typing and twirling at the keyboard, the monitor showing the planes route. "Okay, arrival time in one hour, lets get moving to the others." Sasori twirled around in the chair before hopping out slipping out the door, Kakuzu following behind.

**/\/\\**

The fox pushed his way through the corridor, snarling out, its red eyes flickering about as its nose picked up the scent of the one it wanted. The flames were still a glow, trailing behind him as he stalked the scent that took him outside, to a smaller building surrounded by brush and trees. The fox snarled as its hackles rose, the flames licked out in flares and lips curled up showing of its teeth to the men that suddenly stood around it, flashing their electric rods.

The men began thrusting the rods into the flares of the fox, only to be pushed back by the heat and swipe of tails and claws.

"Hold it until the tranks can get here!" One of the guards yelled as he thrust his electric rods towards the fox. The fox cried out in a howl as the electric prod hit its mark on the ribs. "We need more backup!"

"Stay inside Orochimaru-sama, we will have the fox secured shortly!" Another yelled towards the building. The fox yowled out from being repeatedly hit by the electric prods but continued to battle against the men while taking out trees, brush, walls and poles in the chaos. Men were hollering about, managing to dodge the massive paws, flames and tails. Smoke and flames began to rise from the area as the fight ensued.

**/\/\\**

Itachi, Jugo and Kakashi made their way to the medical area where Sasuke was taken. Kakashi happened to come across the two wolves as they made their way to Sasuke. Itachi pushed upon the door, barreling his way in and making short work of the only two persons in there. Kakashi looked over the unconscious men. "They may be wearing lab coats, but I highly doubt they are certified medical professionals," Kakashi mumbled. "I'll get them secured. Check on Sasuke." Kakashi nodded towards the gurney.

Itachi pushed his muzzle into the unconscious Sasuke and whined slightly when Sasuke didn't respond. The raven was still unconscious, but his breathing was steady and he didn't appear pale in colour. Kakashi stepped over to the gurney, eyeing the equipment on the trays. "Look, they were neutralizing the poison on the blade." Kakashi grabbed a bottle, giving it a bit of shake. "Judging by the chemical in this bottle," Kakashi explained as he lifted the fabric that covered Sasuke's wound, "it has already been applied and the wound is now healing."

A small moan came from the black haired alpha as he blinked his eyes groggily. "Itachi? Is that..?" Sasuke looked over to see the black wolf watching him closely. The black wolf huffed out and nodded. "NNnggh, what happened?" Sasuke tried to move, his body twitching slightly when the wound was irritated.

"You were stabbed by Orochimaru," Kakashi piped up as he helped Sasuke sit up. "There was wolfsbane on the blade, which is why you weren't healing as you should have been. But, it appears it has been neutralized and the wound is just about cleared up."

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly sat up straight, ignoring the twinge of pain. He moved his legs to slide off the side of the gurney, stumbling slightly as the pain shot through his body.

"He ran off shortly after you collapsed. He was pretty distraught Sasuke. I'm worried he will do something stupid." Kakashi held onto Sasuke as he found his footing.

"We will find Naruto, ensure his safety, then, Orochimaru's head— _will be **mine,**_ " Sasuke seethed through his teeth. "I can't shift yet with this wound. Jugo, I need you to find Naruto." Jugo huffed out an understanding and began to lead the way. "Kakashi, you should find the others and regroup. Plans have changed."

Kakashi nodded and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "As soon as the members arrive, we will find you. Don't do anything crazy Sasuke," Kakashi snorted out as he took off down the corridor, while Jugo, Itachi and Sasuke went another direction.

**/\/\\**

The four Hogosha members made their way off the small cargo plane. Following the plan, they secured the pilots and small crew before making their way towards the building. Sounds of roars, crashing and shouts floated over the distance and the group stopped to analyze.

"There's smoke from that direction!" Kurenai pointed out to the others.

"I bet what we are looking for is in that direction," a broad wolf named Asuma spoke out.

"Keep low and on your guard everyone. Lets find Kakashi to bring us up to speed." A large tall alpha spoke out as he led the way.

"Quit being so bossy Zabuza. We are a team after all," a female voice smirked out, sounding annoyed.

"Zip it Anko. Less talk and more walk!" hissed out Kurenai.

"Yah yah yah," responded Anko who rolled her eyes. The group spoke no more and made their way towards the raising smoke and the sounds of a fight.

"Hey, there's Kakashi!"

Kakashi came trotting out from the brush, waving to the group and the four waited for him to arrive. "Hey all, no troubles getting on and off the plane I take?" Kakashi gave a grin from behind his mask.

"Ah you know, same old shit," Asuma chuckled out. "Have you found the kitsune?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "ah let me get you all up to speed on what's going on." The group huddled together as Kakashi quickly explained.

"So Naruto is the kitsune, who is currently ripping apart the island in a fire frenzy with Orochimaru trying to recapture him to continue with experiments and wants to capture his probable mate as well, for who knows what for. Do I have that right?" Anko tapped her finger to her chin as she asked.

"I have every reason to believe that the young Uchiha has found his intended mate. Remember Mikoto and Fagaku were intended, why wouldn't their children." Zabuza grunted out, crossing his arms over his chest. "And if Orochimaru is part of the greed of those who desire the power, we need to put an end to Orochimaru's rein here." The group grunted out in agreement and headed for the direction where the smoke was still rising.

**/\/\\**

Itachi, Jugo and Sasuke ran towards the crashing noises and smoke. Sasuke grit his teeth as he ran, despite the consistent flaring of pain he got from his still healing would. He could hear the fox's outcries and growls, the vibrations in the ground and Sasuke figured that was from the massive tails crashing into the ground. They broke through brush into a smoke, dust and flame soaked area. And in the centre of it, stood a encased orange and red glowing fox that appeared to double its size. Its size could be compared to that of a small passenger plane . The fox waved the tails about, crashing through trees, brush and buildings. Dozens of guards surrounded it, ducking and jumping out of the way of swishing tails and claws. Red eyes glowed so bright they almost appeared to be bleeding. Bright white teeth flashing and snapping at whomever it could reach.

The three did not hesitate as they began to charge a row of guards that were armed with tranquilizer guns and tackled them to the ground. No one noticed them as the all eyes were all looking up at the giant fox that was releasing its rage. The guards were eluding the fox's wrath, while trying to find a way to subdue it.

Several exploding booms pierced the air and the fox reared itself and roared out in agony. The fox stumbled about before crashing to the ground on its side.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he kicked another guard away from him, running towards the fox with eyes wide as he watched dozens of guards pounce on Naruto and began to attach metal shackles, chains and ropes to its legs, tails and muzzle. He slid to a sudden stop, several feet away from the fallen fox, his eyes flashing red at what held him back.

"Tut tut Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru sneered at him, holding a handgun up and pointed strait at him. "I really don't want to kill you Sasuke-kun, but I just can't have you interfering anymore with my mission. I'm giving you a chance to reconsider your position." Orochimaru wiggled the gun slightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled within, his feet frozen to the ground and his eyes flickered to the fox that struggled and moaned out, trying to escape its binds. The fox's large head pulled up only to be slammed back into the dirt. Sasuke snarled at out and took a step forward, but jumped back when a shot ricochet at his feet. He stood in a fighting stance, his fingers stretched out to accommodate the claws that appeared.

" _That_ —was a warning Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru snapped at him. "Make another move and I won't be so lenient in my aim." The gun held steady as yellow eyes glowed a cynical look.

"WWEEE!" A blur of black and orange appeared to the side of Orochimaru and piled into his side, pounding Orochimaru into the ground. The gun was knocked from his hand as Orochimaru's head was whacked into the ground. "YAY! I'm hereeeee!"

Itachi and Jugo stood stunned at seeing Tobi, straddling Orochimaru, hands over his head and bouncing slightly on Orochimaru. Behind Tobi, out of the brush came rushed Hidan, Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu, all forming a wide semicircle of the area. A rustling broke from the other side and Itachi turned to find Kakashi and four others behind him, charging in and finishing the circle.

"And I brought some new friends! WOOT!" Tobi cried out again and jumped up slightly to land hard on Orochimaru's back again, causing a loud muffled 'umph' to come from the man he was currently bouncing on.

At least a couple dozen wolves appeared from the dust, all colours and sizes. Sasuke looked in awe as the wolves came out snarling, some hobbling, some missing a limb, ears, an eye and there was even one that was practically hairless.

"The prisoners," Sasuke whispered out. He glanced at a gray and brown wolf, who was missing a back leg, but lips on the muzzle curled up as froth dripped from the canines and snarls were constantly being released. Sasuke saw another wolf, this one with deep blue black fur and brown strips, missing an eye. But the muzzle and teeth were the same as others around it. These wolves were pissed and meant business. All the coloured eyes were focused on Orochimaru. Sasuke's chest ached slightly at seeing all the prisoner wolves, in such shape that it was painfully obvious they had been experimented on. He turned to his brother, who's eyes expressed the same pain as he, his wolf ears drooped. These wolves were people, they most likely had family, packs and perhaps loved ones that cried out for them! Sasuke ground his teeth slightly as he fought back the anger rising in his chest. He turned towards the gathering of wolves, looking at every single one as he began to speak.

 **"My brothers! We are all one of the same! We have all been deceived, violated and were ripped of our rights! You are all free!"**

All the wolves surrounding the area began to bark, howl and stamp their paws in celebration. Sasuke quickly looked around and let out a satisfied snort. "Your time is up Orochimaru. It's over." Sasuke began to step towards Orochimaru, who was face down in the dirt with Tobi still bouncing on top of him and making raspberry noises. "It's time for—"

Sasuke was cut off at the sound of a shot and the ear piercing cry of the fox behind him. Sasuke whipped around to see the blood begin to bloom into a large mass in the fox's fur on its neck, just below the head. The fox gasped sudden hiccupping breaths with whimpers, its massive black and white pointed ears drooped before the head relaxed, releasing a long expressing breath and its eyelids drifted closed.

No one seen the blast that exploded and pushed a strong wave that blew everyone off their feet to the ground, pushing them all several feet. Itachi scrambled up quickly on his paws to see his otouto, surrounded with a swirling vortex of red and orange flames, black mist raising from his skin, his arms outstretched with palms wide, his face staring straight to the sky and his wailing scream escaping his lips. The cyclone flames circled and swirled straight up as the large blue black wolf ripped from Sasuke's frame within seconds. The black wolf howled suddenly before staring down at Orochimaru, who still lay on the ground, but propped up on his elbows, gun still smoking in his hand. Tobi had been blown off Orochimaru and was rolling about a few feet away.

A black smoke seemed to wisp up from Sasuke's wolf body continuously, hiding the lines of his body but the eyes glowed a blood red piercing through the black mist. Sasuke crouched down. His muzzle vibrating with nonstop growls as he prepared to capture his prey.

Orochimaru just grinned and began to chuckle. The chuckles then turned into loud breaking laughs that sounded maniacal. He threw the gun from his hand and rolled to his back, the maniacal laughter continuing to break through the clearing. "You all belong to ME!" Orochimaru huffed out. "No matter where you go— _you all will always **belong to me! Ahh!**_ "

Sasuke had attacked. He grabbed Orochimaru with his jaws and threw him up into the air, allowing the body to hit the hard ground. Sasuke then grabbed one of Orochimaru's legs and whipped the body like a rag doll to the side, letting go and allowing the body to fly several meters across the yard. Orochimaru cried out and struggled to drag himself away, but Sasuke wouldn't have that. He ran at the man and placed a large paw on Orochimaru's back, holding the man in place. Large claws dug into the soft human flesh and Orochimaru howled out in agony.

The wolves that were there, had found their footing and began to create a circle around Sasuke, howling and barking in excitement. Orochimaru continued to try and pull himself away, screeching out in pain, but unable to move due to the clawed paw that held him in place. Sasuke did not hear the barking, the yelping of excited wolves around him. He saw nothing but anger, rage and moved his muzzle down to the head of Orochimaru.

Kakashi and the rest of the Hogosha stood silently and watched, as the massive black wolf, that showed its agony through the black mist and blood red eyes, took the head of the man in his jaws and ripped it off. No words were said as they watched the wolf toss the head into the crowd of mutilated wolves, who were now each taking their chance at ripping it apart. Sasuke then removed himself from the corpse, turning away so the other wolves could destroy it. It was over.

"Kakashi! Quickly!" Asuma's voice called over the noise of growls, barks and howls.

Kakashi turned to find Asuma kneeling over where the fox once lay. Kakashi ran over to find Naruto had shifted back to human. He lay naked, broken, bruised, cut up and Kakashi cringed at the bullet wounds in his body.

"He's alive Kakashi, we need to get him out of here!" Asuma stipped his jacket off, covering up Naruto the best he could. "The wound on his neck from the bullet, it went through but I don't think it hit anything major, but there are at least two other bullet wounds!" Asuma barked out.

Kakashi turned his head to the sky and knew he heard a chopper. "Shit..." Kakashi turned to find Sasuke standing before him. "We got trouble," he spoke out to Sasuke. "I think that's the counsel in that chopper!" Kakashi pointed over to the skyline, where the distinct sounds of the chopper could be heard getting closer. Sasuke snarled in response. "No, we can't let them find Naruto, you need to get him out of here."

"How the fuck and where?" Sasuke yelled out as he made his way to Naruto. His wolf ripped at his mentality, crying for its mate that lay broken on the ground. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he dipped down and hoisted him up. "Hold on, you are not allowed to leave." Sasuke cradled the broken blond close into his chest as he turned to Kakashi.

"We will get you back! I can fly!" Tobi came running up to them, his arms spread out as he made plane noises and ran around Sasuke and Kakashi. "I can fly! I can fly! Come! Lets go!" Tobi turned and continued his play flying towards the air field.

Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi, his eyes giving him a wary look. Kakashi just shrugged and nodded his head in the direction that Tobi went.

Kisame came over to Sasuke and placed a large hand on his shoulder. "Believe it or not, Tobi-sama can fly a plane, trust me." Kisame held his arm out, quietly asking Sasuke to follow. "We will get you and your mate out of here while everyone else is still _cleaning up_." Sasuke nodded and began to head in the direction Tobi went, Naruto tucked close to him.

"Itachi, the council," Kakashi yelled out and pointed to the chopper. Itachi nodded and shifted, making his way to Kakashi. "We can't let the council know about the Hogosha members." Itachi nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. If the council was fully aware, the members lives would be in danger.

Itachi looked about the area. Wolves of all colours and sizes were gathering up the guards on the island. Many had surrendered already, only a few fought and lost and the only remanence of Orochimaru was a few shreds of his clothing. The building was half destroyed and burning. The once rich area of vegetation was ripped apart, flattened and in some areas still smoking. Jugo trotted to his side, his large orangish red fur blowing in the breeze. "Jugo, start gathering up the ones that were held here. We need to ensure their future is being thought of and the council will be arriving shortly. I am sure they are most interested in what had happened here." He snorted out a laugh before turning to go find some clothes.

==intermission==

Sasuke held Naruto closely to him as he made his way off the plane. He and Kisame wrapped up his wounds with what they had, trying to stop the bleeding and keep the blond breathing. Sasuke knew that the fox's healing wasn't as quick as a werewolf, but these wounds appeared to be making Naruto worse. Sasuke's anxiety was through the roof as his wolf continuously bashed against his mentality, causing pain to bloom at the back of his head. Sasuke's mind could only take so much and he found holding the blond to his chest, helped quell the beast within. After Naruto was secured to the best of their ability, Sasuke held him throughout the trip, listening to his raged breathing and whispering stories of their time together.

Sasuke had radioed Karin at the manor to contact Shizune to have her meet them at the manor. Giving what information he could to Karin, Karin started crying when she was informed of the state that Naruto was in. Then Karin started getting angry, spouting out curses and insults at Sasuke for letting Naruto get into this condition. After some choice words between the two, Karin promised on her life (and Sasuke's) that she would have everything ready for Naruto when they arrived.

True to her word, Karin had a whole room cleaned, sterilized, stocked full of clean linen, and whatever Shizune needed. Sasuke had to admit, his pack members were amazing at what they do. Rushing into the manor, getting Naruto settled into the room, with Shizune ready to go, Sasuke watched nearby as Shizune assessed the situation. During the exam, she asked Sasuke many questions complete with hums and grunts as responses, and Sasuke answered as best he could. His hands wrung constantly and he began to pace in the room, as Shizune continued on.

"I've stabilized him. I need to assess the wounds to determine what chemicals or poisons he may have been subjected too. Judging by the healing, hmmm... I would—"

"Doctor!" Sasuke snapped out, getting Shizune to look his way. "Naruto, he's pregnant you said, what of—" Sasuke trailed off.

Shizune shook her head slowly. "I don't know yet." She looked up at Sasuke's face, that kept its ridged form, trying to show no emotion, but his eyes gave it away. "Sasuke," she whispered as she stepped up to him, "I will let you know right away when I have an answer. Go wash up while he's stable. I still need to do some more thorough examinations." She nodded and gave him a soft smile before turning back to Naruto's form. Sasuke watched as Shizune continued with gently moving about Naruto's body. He could hear his breathing much more even than before but his body still tremored involuntary now and then, his skin was no longer a healthy cinnamon tan but a whitish gray colour. Sasuke clenched his fists, his chest twisted painfully seeing his mate in this condition but he bit his tongue and made his way out of the room. Shizune was right, he needed to get himself cleaned and definitely focused now that his wolf seemed to relax slightly since Naruto was now in the Uchiha manor.

==back on the island=

The winds whipped about as the chopper came to a landing near the group of wolves. Various wolves were rounding up the guards that were scrambling about while Itachi, Jugo and Kakashi waited for the whatever council members that came, to appear.

Only two of the members came from the helicopter. A man with salt and pepper hair and cane, limped his way over to the area. The second, a woman, with platinum blond hair, tied back in two pony tails stomped her way over and appearing quite agitated.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on here Kakashi?" the platinum blond demanded as she made her way to the front of Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi bowed. " Did you have a smooth trip?"

"Cut the bull shit Kakashi, what the hell happened here?" She snapped at him, her hands on her hips as she leaned slightly forward, her nose almost touching his.

"Do tell Kakashi-san," came the older voice from behind her. Kakashi remained in a bowed position until the older man came before him.

"Danzo-sama," Kakashi spilled from his lips, holding back the bitterness he felt. Kakashi then rose to meet the eyes of two council members.

"There has been a situation honourable members," Itachi spoke up. Danzo and Tsunade looked over to Itachi, who stood looking proud, his lips turned up slightly and his hands clasped together. "We had infiltrated an illegal lab, doing experiments on wolves. As you can see, the prisoners have been freed and are in various forms of heeling." Itachi waved an arm out, pointing out the various wolves that were still moving about. "Some of them have experienced quite the traumatic events," he continued on. He pointed to a wolf that hobbled on three legs and then pointed to another who was practically bald and littered with scars. Danzo and Tsunade held firm faces as they looked about. Kakashi stood back, allowing Itachi to speak. "I understand that the council would like a report, therefore, how about we find a place to sit and discuss what will be next step?" Itachi turned and began to walk towards one of the buildings that still stood, with Jugo behind him. Kakashi briefly gave Danzo and Tsunade a look, shrugged and then followed right behind Itachi and Jugo.

==intermission==

Itachi and Jugo returned to the Uchiha manor later in the day after having a discussion with the two council members. The members were informed of how Orochimaru had taken Sasuke's mate, which in turn was a punishable crime alone, for no other had the right to any other wolf's mate. It was then explained that Sasuke was indeed hysterical on how his mate had been kidnapped and went on a rampage to find him. During the rescue, they had discovered Orochimaru's secret lab and how he was doing illegal experiments on other wolves. With the help of Tobi's pack, were able to infiltrate and save Sasuke's mate and the prisoners.

The discussion continued on where the now freed prisoners would end up, how Sasuke and his mate would be left alone for the time being, as the council wanted to know extensive details on how Naruto was fairing after his kidnapping. Itachi had made it perfectly clear that Naruto had been through enough both mentally and physically, and should be left alone to heal. Itachi was not intimidated by the council members by any means, and his composure would not break. With Naruto and Sasuke mated, the council knew they should not interfere during the first year. Alphas were extremely protective of their mates in the first year, and unless one of the mates had completed a heinous crime, the council would not interfere. Itachi and Jugo left the island as the council made arrangements to 'clean up the mess' per say.

Itachi found his way to Haku, who was waiting in his chambers and when Itachi stepped in, Haku jumped into his arms. The inner alpha snarled in sexual hunger as Itachi nibbled and tongued at the petite omega's neck. Haku purred and moaned out as his alpha took control and demanded the omega to submit. Haku wasted no time submitting himself to the alpha and relaxed as his alpha placed him into the bed.

**/\/\\**

Karin had cornered Jugo in the kitchen when he returned, demanding to know what happened on the island. She saw Naruto's injuries, that left her worried beyond belief and she wasn't letting Jugo up without some sort of explanation. Jugo shrugged, informing her that Orochimaru was dead, several werewolves were rescued and the council was making arrangements for the prisoners to be either reintroduced to any family, packs, clans that they may have been taken from. Or, they were to be introduced to a new pack, after rehabilitation of course. Many weeks or even months, the council knew, it would take for the damaged wolves to be somewhat stable to be returned or introduced to a pack.

"And what of Naruto? What does the council know?" Karin urged him on.

"The council has been informed that Naruto-kun is mated to Sasuke-sama. The council has agreed to leave him be for the time." Jugo moved from the fridge, bringing out a variety of foods for a sandwich.

Karin leaned back on her chair, folding her arms across her chest. She gave a huff and appeared to be thinking. "I'm sure the council knows what Naruto is. To think that they will leave him be, for the moment, is an understatement."

Jugo just hummed, indicating he was listening as he created his masterpiece of a sandwich.

"From what I've learned from Kiba, there is much more to them than they let on to the clans." She continued on in a small voice. Jugo hummed slightly. "What if they know what was going on at that island. Hmm..." Jugo again made a small noise in the background as he put his ingredients away into the fridge. "I think I need to do some more research. Thanks for helping me out Jugo," Karin slapped the kitchen table while getting up. "I'm going to the library." Jugo sat at the table as Karin got up, taking a bite of his sandwich and giving him a wink before she left.

==x00x00x00x00x==

 _2 weeks later_

Sasuke ran his fingers slowly through the sunshine hair, letting the silky strands slowly trail across his skin between his fingers as he savored the feeling, every single time he did this. He then ran his fingers across Naruto's forehead a few times before placing his lips for a kiss as well. Two weeks, two long agonizing weeks, and the fox still had to wake. His wounds have all healed, Shizune had given the green light, but why he didn't wake was a mystery. Shizune theorized that his mind had suffered enough trauma to shut down temporarily, to heal the deeper mental scars.

Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's covered chest, the light blanket not offering any comfort in the touch. He brought his palm to a stop over the slight hump in the blanket and rubbed slow soft circles. Shizune had found that the young within Naruto were healthy and growing. The amniotic sac that surrounded their young was one that Shizune had not seen before. The powers that flowed through the thin membrane was a miracle that kept out a host of diseases, foreign chemicals and who knew what else. Shizune requested to find out more, but Sasuke flatly refused her, since Naruto had been through so much as is, just being able to let him rest and be safe, along with their young, was Sasuke's only concern. He only allowed Shizune to inject liquid proteins and vitamins into Naruto to ensure his body still had nutrients to support him and their young.

Shizune had brought in an ultrasound machine to check on the young, and Sasuke shed quiet tears to find that there were three heart beats and the silhouettes were growing fast and strong. He held Naruto's hand tight as Shizune completed her examination and deemed the pups were healthy. Shizune explained that foxes had a pregnancy time frame of three months, and by the way the pups were growing, Naruto had those fox genetics. The pups were now measuring 18 weeks along, but Naruto still slept on, with no amount of talking, coaxing, and even begging from Sasuke, nothing opened those crystal blue eyes. He laid his head down on the bed, beside Naruto as his hand continued to caress the small swollen tummy covered by the blanket.

Haku shuffled in gently, bringing a large buckle of warm water and soft towels. He set up beside the bed, humming a soft tune as he wrung out a small hand towel in the warm water. He began to wipe Naruto's face, neck and chest. Sasuke ignored him and just focused on caressing the swollen stomach.

"Sasuke-sama, are you hungry?" Haku asked while he continued to sponge bath Naruto. "You should eat. Itachi-san is worried about you."

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled out.

A small breathy giggle arose. Sasuke rose a brow. ' _What is he laughing about?'_ Sasuke grumbled to himself as he focused harder on his fingers tracing the round outline of Naruto's stomach, intent on zoning out his brother's mate.

" _Nngh_... _tick-les..."_ Another breathy sound rose up and Sasuke lifted his head quickly to see Naruto's lips and eyelids twitch. Haku had stopped rubbing the soft towel over Naruto's chest, his body frozen in position as his dark eyes looked at Naruto's face. Sasuke stood, now watching Naruto's face closely, afraid to breathe, but he brought a hand to the blonde's cheek.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he stroked the tanned scarred cheek. The blonde's eyes flickered a bit more and the blonde's head moved slightly. "You're safe. Can you open your eyes?" Sasuke encouraged the omega. Sasuke melted when he finally seen the soft crystal blue eyes from behind closed eyelids.

The blue eyes blinked repeatedly and Naruto brought a hand up to rub the sleep away. Turning to see soft black orbs focused on him, he released a breath and gave Sasuke a small smile. "Sas," he gave a relieved whisper.

Sasuke could not hold the tear that fell from his eye, as he stroked Naruto's hair line. "Yes, yes, I'm here," Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Nghh.. _teme…_ " Naruto groaned out as he turned his face away, "my mouth feels like cotton, my breath is probably death." Naruto playfully slapped Sasuke's face away.

Sasuke snickered and just rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, laying an arm around Naruto's midsection. His alpha wolf was overwhelmed with happiness that it the overstimulation of it had Sasuke's body trembling. He smiled as he listened to Naruto mumble on about aching muscles, his morning breath and just anything in general.

After several minutes, Sasuke could feel fingers running through his hair. He purred at the feeling and inhaled deeply, the scent of his omega.

Sasuke felt he could lay like this forever as the fingers continued rubbing on his scalp.

"MMm…teme."

"Hmm?"

"I had this dream…"

Sasuke waited for him to go on. He didn't want to leave the utopia that he was currently residing in, in Naruto's space and surrounded by his scent.

" _You_ —you were dying…" Sasuke heard Naruto take a shaky breath. "I was holding you, you— _you said_ take care of our young…" Naruto trailed off. His fingers hesitated in the black locks.

Sasuke lifted his head, seeing the wet pools of blue, but the tears had not let go. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and ran his thumb across his cheek and gave him a smile. He then grabbed Naruto's hand and guided it to the small bump that was still covered by a blanket. Laying Naruto's palm flat on the bump, Sasuke covered his own hand over Naruto's. "It was no dream," he breathed out as he moved Naruto's hand in a circle over the bump. "You have blessed us with pups."

Naruto gasped in a sudden breath, his blue eyes wide with surprise as he lifted his head to see his and Sasuke's hand caressing a bump. A bump, beneath the blanket – his bump. _No – his and Sasuke's bump!_ He began to try and sit up with his eyes still fixated on the swelling beneath his and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke quickly arranged himself so he could help Naruto sit up, taking it slow. As Naruto sat up, he slowly moved the blanket aside and moved his night shirt up, to find his sun kissed skin, was indeed, housing a small swelling in his abdomen. His hand shook as he moved to touch it, feel it, to see if it was really a thing.

Sasuke held his breath. He didn't even consider that Naruto may not be ready for this, being as he did not grow up in the werewolf world. ' _How could I be so stupid!? Naruto may not handle this well at all! After all, he grew up thinking he was a human man and human men certainly do not carry babies!'_ He continued to observe Naruto, who appeared to be somewhat in shock but was moving his hand toward the bulge in his stomach.

Naruto's fingers touched the swelling lightly. He began to trace the area softly, as if examining the area for any abnormalities. Sasuke moved to place his hand on Naruto's back gently, rubbing slowly, offering silent support. He didn't want to startle the omega. Naruto flattened his palm over the area. Again he slowly moved his hand about every inch of the area, touching and feeling gently. A tear slipped down the omega's cheek and Sasuke stroked it away gently. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes were wide pools of blue, the tears began to drip silently down the scarred cheeks.

"Hey, hey…it's okay." Sasuke tried to soothe the omega as he lifted his fingers to wipe away the tears as they fell. Naruto just blinked at Sasuke, his bottom lip quivering and he looked back to the swollen belly. "Shizune says the pups are healthy and strong." Sasuke tried to find words of comfort as he continued to rub Naruto's back.

"I—I …" Naruto began to stutter out. He suddenly pushed Sasuke away, grabbed the blanket and turned his back to Sasuke. "I—I can't – _oh my god_. This – this …" Naruto pulled the blanket over his shoulders and curled in on himself. His shoulders began to shake as the hiccupping sobs were released into the room.

Sasuke sat frozen. He didn't know what to do. One minute the was watching his mate realize their wonderful news of the pups being okay and now his mate was pushing him away and in agony! "Naru—"

A knock on the door cut him off and Itachi swept in. "Otouto, I heard Naruto has –" he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the muffled sobbing and the shaking figure under the blanket. "Otouto, what…" He dropped his comment when Sasuke looked at him, with a look of worry and appeared distraught. Itachi softly made his way to stand behind Sasuke and gently asked him what was wrong just by giving him a look.

Sasuke stood and leaned over the sobbing shaking figure under the blanket. "Naru—Naruto please," he whispered out while placing a hand on what he figured was Naruto's shoulder. He got no response to the touch and his wolf shuddered a shock of fear through him. "Naruto, please—" Sasuke struggled and tried to shake the omega's shoulder. Itachi grabbed his wrist to halt his movement. Sasuke looked up at his aniki and Itachi shook his head no. Sasuke was lost. His inner wolf demanded that he tend to his mate who was distressed, but Naruto wasn't responding how he thought he should, and now his brother was telling him not to … _ARGH!_ Sasuke mentally yelled at himself. He was feeling torn between all directions! Itachi squeezed his wrist again, giving him a nod to the door. Sasuke understood this time, he needed to go with his alpha. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to speak to Itachi." The sniffling didn't stop and didn't answer Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a worried look.

"Haku. Come," Itachi softly called out. Haku came through the door, quiet as a feather and made his way quickly to Itachi's side. "Please stay with Naruto while I talk to Sasuke." Haku gave a firm nod and went directly to the side of the bed. Itachi tugged on Sasuke's forearm, pulling a slightly hesitant young alpha out of the room.

**/\/\\**

"Naruto, Naruto," Haku called out softly. He rubbed the omega's back from the side of the bed. "I'm here Naruto, our alphas have left for the moment." Haku tried to coax Naruto out from under the blanket.

The blanket shifted slightly and a mop of sunshine bright hair came to view and Naruto rubbed at the back of his arms, that had his night shirt on, across his face, trying to dry the tears. He continued sniffling as he shrugged the blanked down his shoulders slightly. Haku frowned softly at the distressed omega. Naruto uncovered his head and shoulders but still laid with his back towards Haku.

"Why are you upset Naruto-kun?" Haku asked while rubbing circles on his shoulder. "I would think you would be excited of the news of your young."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders closer to himself and sniffled a little louder at the comment. Haku flinched slightly at the response. "Are you not happy?"

*Hic* "Haku…I—I don't know what—" Naruto hiccupped out between sobs. "How can I be—I mean—how is such a—oh my god, I don't know!" Naruto then wailed out before sobbing some more, burying his head into the pillow.

Haku slipped up onto the bed quickly, positioning himself so he could pull Naruto's face into his chest. Haku immediately pulled the sobbing omega in close, ran a hand through the locks and began to sing softly.

 _"Take me, to the magic of the moment, on a glory night. Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams..."_ Haku hummed a few more cords, his chest letting out a warm soft purr.

Naruto sniffled slightly. "H-Haku?"

"Hmm?" Haku pet the blond hair softly and rocked his body slightly.

"W-where did you...you hear that song?" Naruto asked through sniffles.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it is a tune omega's know to sing to their young. It signifies hope from war. Or so I was told by my caretakers." Haku trailed off softly.

"Did your mom...?" Naruto didn't want to finish that sentence. He looked up from Haku's chest to see Haku give a sad smile.

"Maybe next time Naruto-kun," Haku responded quietly before he began to rock Naruto and continue stroking his hair. "Tell me why you are sad Naruto-kun." Haku hummed the tune again quietly.

Naruto snuggled in tighter to Haku's body. The warmth of the omega made him feel safe, the tune he hummed made him feel drowsy and Naruto felt himself incredibly relaxed. Fingers constantly rubbing through his scalp and hair certainly helped too.

"I-its so much...you know?" Naruto started stuttering out. "First I'm attacked for I still don't know what, and – and people just wouldn't leave me alone!" Naruto burrowed his face into Haku's chest, shaking it back and forth. "Then the bastard, is then like—not a bastard...well he still is kinda, but," Naruto let loose a little chuckle. "Then this whole 'nother world... I'm then a fox, then—then I meet some huge wolf dude who talks about reincarnation and again some weirdo takes me and—and," Naruto began to choke up again. "I'm pregnant! How is this—this," Naruto waves a hand over his abdomen area. "Like really possible?! Haku! I-I don't know what to d-do!" Naruto started bawling again into Haku.

"Shh...it's alright Naruto-kun, shh..." Haku soothed the blond omega who began to sob again. He began to hum the tune again and rocked gently.

**/\/\\**

"Nii-san, I—I don't know..." Sasuke pulled at his as he paced the room. "He—the pups—I just thought—" Sasuke waved his arms about at Itachi, his eyes full of concern and confusion. "What am I doing wrong nii-san?" Sasuke fell to one knee, kneeling before his brother who was sitting.

"Time otouto, time." He placed hand on Sasuke's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "You have to be patient otouto, you remember our last conversation?" Sasuke dropped his head and shook in agreement. "Naruto-kun was just getting used to the idea of the were-world and – _being in love_." Itachi gave a small smile as Sasuke flipped his head up suddenly, his eyes wide with realization. "But I can certainly see how the shock of waking from such a traumatic experience to expecting babies, when he grew up in a world of where men did not do the carrying part of procreation...I hope you can understand why he would be in such a state otouto."

Sasuke fell back onto his legs, his head shaking of disbelief. "How, how can I help him nii-san? I—I 'm not strong enough for—" Sasuke was cut off when Itachi hit his forehead with two fingers, hard. Sasuke flicked a glare up to Itachi, his hand rubbing at the spot on his forehead. "Nii-san! What the fu—"

"You are strong enough Sasuke, don't ever doubt that." Itachi smirked and got himself up. "Let's go see your omega shall we?" Itachi held a hand out, Sasuke grabbing it and hoisting himself up.

The two alphas slowly opened the door to Naruto's room and peeked in. Haku still sang and hummed, while holding the blond omega's head into his chest and running his fingers through the blond locks. The blond looked asleep but content as he snuggled into the petite dark haired omega. Sasuke almost felt jealous at the site, but his alpha wolf calmed him instantly, as it was a common practice for omegas to provide security and comfort to other omegas.

Sasuke stepped in first, heading towards the bed softly, taking in the site of his omega being comforted. Haku stilled suddenly when he saw Sasuke come. Sasuke held a finger up to his lips and giving Haku a nod of his head, indicating it was alright. Haku then continued to hum the tune and Sasuke recognized it immediately. The song, the one his mother sang to him in his visions, when he was a child, waking from a nightmare that was of his past life. With Haku's help, Sasuke slipped into the bed and took the sleeping blond omega into his chest, as Haku had him before. Haku moved Sasuke's hand to stroke the blond hair and slipped out of the bed, leaving Sasuke to comfort his omega.

Haku moved to Itachi's side and gave a small smile to his alpha. Itachi gave a small smile at the scene before tucking Haku under this arm and leaving the room. His brother needed time to learn.

==x00x00x00x00x==

Naruto had a hard time over the next couple weeks with unexpected fears that overwhelmed his senses consistently. Every shadow and noise, at times would leave the blond in a stricken mess. He would be found huddled in corners all over the room or the attached bathroom. He only calmed down fully when Haku would come to gather him up. Sasuke would try and calm the omega, but Naruto would tense up and it appeared he was forcing himself to relax around Sasuke. Though this was discouraging, Sasuke took deep breaths and kept in mind what Naruto went through and that Naruto wasn't going to be healed overnight.

Throughout the days, Sasuke was at Naruto's side continuously. He would bring Naruto food, feed him, help him to the bathroom, answer his questions the best he could and tuck him in. Sasuke would encourage Naruto to walk with him, go outside, anything, but Naruto was still cautious about the area.

"Remember how I was going to bring you here for the weekend?" Sasuke asked Naruto, as he recalled their weekend plans before all hell broke loose.

"Oh yeah, right," Naruto looked outside the window, his hair sparkling in the suns rays, his eyes brilliant crystalline blue as he looked over the gardens that filled the area behind the manor. He answered nonchalantly and Sasuke had a hard time reading what Naruto was feeling.

"Let me show you what I had planned for that weekend, okay?" Sasuke asked lightly, trying not to scare the omega. The inner alpha held its breath in anticipation as Sasuke waited for Naruto to answer.

The blond tilted his head slightly, his one eye catching the dark orbs. "Okay," he gave with a smile.

Sasuke took the blonde's hand and led him away from the window. He had the blond put on his sweater, slip on his shoes and lead him through the door of the bedroom. The blonde's eyes were flickering all around, taking in all the scenes as Sasuke slowly walked him through the corridors. Sasuke gave the blonde's arm a squeeze, and when those bright blue eyes looked his way, Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile.

Sasuke guided Naruto throughout the gardens, explaining the stories on how his mother built the sad little gardens into what it was today. As they wandered through the paths of the gardens, Sasuke spoke of his mother and father, their past, his memories of them and their love for the family. Naruto hummed now and then, as he listened quietly. Sasuke realized that he was the only one talking for some time before he stopped them both at a fountain. He sat Naruto down beside him, cupped his chin and brought those eyes to meet his.

The blonde's eyes were a few blue shades deeper complete with a thin red ring around the circle. Sasuke found himself losing himself in the pools of blue as his alpha purred and released a scent into the air. Naruto's eyes blinked slowly and his peach lips parted slightly for a breath. Sasuke found himself staring at those lips and shivered when a small pink tongue came out to moisten them. He lifted a hand and placed a palm on those tan cheeks, and his alpha shuddered with excitement as Naruto leaned into his hand. Sasuke leaned in and softly placed his lips on the peach ones, holding the heat between them briefly before he began to move his lips. He brought a hand up to Naruto's shoulder and gently pulled him closer, so Sasuke could cradle him in while he deepened the kiss.

The blond released a breathy exhale of content and Sasuke felt the goosebumps on his body rise with excitement when Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling himself in closer to the alpha. Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's back, soothing, comforting and expressing his feelings for the omega through touch and kisses.

"Oh!" Naruto pulled back suddenly, releasing Sasuke, his eyes looking down and his arms held up and away.

Sasuke inwardly panicked. "Naruto? Something wrong?" He found his voice slightly worried.

Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's hand and placed under his sweater, upon his swelled stomach. "C-Can you feel that?" Naruto stared at Sasuke, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, confused and wondering – _oh_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked down to where Naruto had placed his hand. There was something slight, that felt like a someone had given him a nudge, and – _there is was again!_ He looked up at Naruto, his eyes wide with excitement and his mouth slightly open. "Naru? Is this...is this what I think?"

Naruto smiled slightly, his eyes flickered up at him, he was feeling suddenly really shy. "Well, yeah, I'm sure, this was what I read about before. Haku been a real good teacher about the way things are, but this is really kind of weird you know, heh." Naruto then placed a hand behind his neck, pulling at the strands of his hair. He let Sasuke continue to hold his hand over his swollen belly. "Look Sas," he started up, his face looking up to the blue sky. "I've had a lot of time to think things through, and – and I wanted to say thank you." Naruto brought his fingers to Sasuke's chin and tilted the dark haired alpha's face up to look at him. "Thanks for being saving me, for being patient with me, for – _umph_ "

Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a warm sensual kiss, cutting him off and pulling him in close. Naruto released a slight mew of excitement and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, returning the squeeze and deepening the kiss. Sasuke didn't hesitate there, as he slid his arms under Naruto and swept him up bridal style, keeping their kiss intact.

Naruto pulled his lips away, "bastard! I can walk! I'm no damsel in distress!" Naruto hollered out and began kicking his feet, his hands slapping on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke laughed and slowly put Naruto down. "Okay, okay dobe, just be careful." Naruto snorted at Sasuke before stepping ahead.

"I'm hungry, lets go teme," Naruto demanded and Sasuke chuckled lightly while following behind him.

Naruto's nights were often filled with nightmares that Sasuke found himself holding the blond, comforting him through sweats, tremors and crying. The nights were the worst, as Naruto would often find himself not remembering where he was, and he was so terrified, Sasuke worried that he blond may accidently hurt himself or their young. His alpha assisted by releasing a calming scent and Sasuke would hold Naruto close while releasing a purr. The fox would calm instantly when the alpha was near, and in turn Naruto would settle as well. But still he worried, he would have to ask Shizune about it.

Sasuke laid with Naruto on a couch, running his fingers through blond hair. The blond was currently looking at a book that had some basic information about werewolf genetics. Naruto had been silent for some time now and Sasuke looked over the blonde's head to see what section he was on.

"Hey teme," Naruto murmured out as he placed the book down on his lap.

"Hm?"

"You know, this book has an area about babies and their development."

"Mm, and?" Sasuke urged him on.

"Well, there isn't anything here about birth." He fidgeted with the corners of the pages, his eyes lowered and Sasuke could see a blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled to himself. "There are books about all that stuff in the library. Did you want me to get them for you?" Naruto looked away from Sasuke, stuttering slightly that Sasuke couldn't make out. "Hm dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"I think it would be a good idea to educate both of us, ya know? Since I'm assuming you don't have any other kids? Or a wife somewhere?" Naruto turned to look at a smug Sasuke, and gave him a glare.

Sasuke snickered slightly from the glare that he was receiving. "No dobe, I can assure you there is no other, just you." Naruto seemed to relax a little. "I'm going to call Shizune to assist you—us, while we go over the books too."

==x00x00x00x==

Naruto laid back on the bed, watching Shizune roll in the ultrasound machine that was going to look at his pups. She gathered the necessary items she required to complete the appointment. She had come earlier for a checkup and the ultrasound was the last part of it. Though she was certain of how far along he was, she stated the ultrasound also shows, based on size, what week they are at. Sasuke hid a smile behind his hand, as he thought about exactly when conception most likely was. Naruto threw him a glare, as he knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

Shizune slid Naruto's shirt up and applied the gel. "Now have you enough reading material or did you need some more Naruto-kun?" Shizune spoke while she took wand and began to smooth out the gel. "Did you have any other questions for me Naruto-kun? Sasuke-sama?" Both men shook their head in response.

"Great, lets see the little ones. I am just going to take some measurements and pictures, and I'll let you listen..." she trailed off as she turned up the speaker. The quick thumping sounds echoing through the speakers had Naruto and Sasuke hold their breaths. "Ah, there is one of them! It sounds strong and the beats sound good! And if you just look this way...there is one of the little rascals now!" Naruto's eyes watered up as he listened to the heart beat and seen the outline of something flashing grey and white on the screen. "This is the little ones heart on the screen. It is strong and pumping well. And when I move it slightly," Shizune moved the wand, "here is, you see this row of pearls? This is the little ones spine and it looks healthy and strong."

Naruto didn't hear much more as his mind focused on the heart beats and the scenes on the screen. His fox leapt and spun in joy, that Naruto was having a hard time breathing. _'There are babies, my babies, inside me, growing from me...'_ Naruto found himself shivering as his eyes wouldn't leave the screen. His mind was full of the heart beats, he couldn't hear anything else until a warm hand brought him back down. He turned to see the soft black eyes focused on him, and a small smile. A smile that Sasuke only ever gave to him, Naruto realized, and that realization had the tears begin to make their trek down. Sasuke used his thumb to wipe the tears from his cheek. "Sas—the babies, actual babies..." Naruto trailed off at he looked at the screen again, his hand squeezing Sasuke's.

"Hn, our pups Naru," Sasuke whispered and squeezed his hand.

"Well, they are all doing well, and they are measuring about 23 weeks. That leaves you due in about another month and a bit, provided that I'm correct in your genetics." Shizune wiped off all gel from Naruto's swollen belly and pulled down his shirt. "Have you got the literature to study?" Shizune looked over to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, not meeting Shizune's eyes as he had moved his hand to started caressing the swollen bump under Naruto's shirt.

"Sasuke-sama, I would like to consult with my sensei regarding Naruto's birthing plan. I have the utmost confidence that she will be able to ensure Naruto's safety when it's time." Shizune was putting her equipment away.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he continued to caress the bump, Naruto's hand had joined Sasuke's and both were lost within each other.

Shizune looked over at the two and just gave them a smile. She finished up packing her things, and slipped out the door.

Both men did not see her leave, as Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Naru, you are so amazing," Sasuke whispered, pulling Naruto's lips in for a soft kiss. "Thank you, for being you," he kissed him again. "Thank you for finding me," he kissed him again. "And thank you, for providing us with the gifts of our young."

Naruto's eyes were half lidded, a shy smile on his lips, as he allowed Sasuke to dote on him. He could feel his face heating up and he cursed his hormones for making him all gitty like a teenage girl. He poked at his inner fox who released a purr, as it enjoyed the doting of the alpha the most. _'Stupid love struck fox—'_ Naruto placed his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled the alpha into a crushing kiss, forcing his tongue into the alpha's cavern. He grinned inwardly hearing the alpha release a moan and respond eagerly to Naruto's demands. Their tongues danced leisurely together and Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand towards his growing member. "Sasuke, please touch me," Naruto breathed out.

"As you wish," the alpha growled out softly as he pulled on Naruto's bottom lip, giving it a slight nip as he released it. Sasuke moved his hand as his omega demanded, slipping it under his loose pants and wrapping his fingers around the already silky rock hard penis. Naruto hissed out at the sudden sensation, followed by a needy moan. Sasuke moved the shirt up to find dusty light nipples and lashed his tongue on them. Naruto's back slightly arched as his lips released a wanton moan and his hands found Sasuke's black locks.

"Yesss... Sas, just like that," Naruto panted out. His fingers twirling the black silky hair through his fingers.

Sasuke continued to nibble on the perk nub before moving across and lapping at the other nub. His hand was stroking the omega's cock slowly, and the alpha was enjoying hearing the needy moans of the omega. " _Naruto—does it feel good baby?_ " Sasuke purred out as he swiped his thumb over the tip of the cock, spreading the precum.

"Fuck Sas, please!" Naruto whined slightly.

"Hmm," Sasuke moved up to kiss the peach plump lips. He tightened his grip as he stroked the blond and twisted his fingers around the cock in such a way that the blonde's legs were quivering, his slick was leaking and scenting up the area that drove the inner alpha insane with lust. Sasuke's eyes bled red as he suckled on the peach lips, swallowing all the delicious sounds the blond was making. He quickened his pace, held the blonde's head in place with his fingers intertwined through the blond hair so he could taste the lips fully.

Naruto brought his hands up and dragged his nails up the alpha's back, causing Sasuke to growl with pleasure and thrust his own needy cock against the omega's thigh. Naturally the alpha was primed and ready to take the omega, but Sasuke held back the lust craving, mating instinct alpha within him. This was about meeting the omega's needs, which were more important.

Naruto's breathing quickened as he felt his orgasm breaching. "Sas—sas—imma—" Naruto panted out when he pulled away from Sasuke's lips. His back arched up, he clenched his teeth and his eyes squinted shut as he let the orgasm euphoria wash over him. His legs trembled uncontrollably as Sasuke continued to milk his cock gently, his black orbs watching the omega with desire in his eyes. Naruto shivered suddenly at that look. The alpha was overwhelming at times, and Naruto suddenly felt like he was face to face with a predator. Sasuke gave him a smirk as he pulled his hand back from Naruto's pants and tasted the cum on his fingers, giving a sultry look at the omega. Naruto shivered and could fee his fox was content and sedated, and Naruto gripped the alpha by the neck, pulling him in for lazy sensual kiss. When Naruto pulled back, he placed his forehead on Sasuke's, "I'm hungry."

Sasuke chuckled lightly before pulling back. "As you wish," he whispered before getting up.

==00/\/\00==

So... my thoughts here, is that no, the story is not over, the boys just needed some much deserved "them time" don't you all think?

And I think some may be confused on Naruto's sudden situation of waking up and finding himself pregnant, I certainly hope that I put enough understanding on to why Naruto acted like that. If you are not sure, just ask!

I'm on tumblr, inluvwnaruto if any one is interested in messaging me. I did get a bot the other day, i must say, that was quite entertaining... the beta world has slowed way way way down... *sigh*.

Keep smiling all :D

Oh, any mistakes, of course you can let me know! I'll do my best!


	21. Chapter 21

So, i've been subjected to the feeling of despair as my "flash/thumb drive" broke on me and I didn't have it backed up. Thus... all my chapters, story ideas, some started already and all my beta work was lost. WAH!

Thankfully, i was working on a couple chaps on my lap top at the time of said breakage, and those were saved. But I was totally sad of how I lost the rest. There is my "whoa is me" moment. Can ya'll let me know if there some serious errors in there? Even though I read it over like a billion timessss... much appreciated :D

I'm on tumblr... inluvwnaruto :) nobody reads that anymore im sure LOL

Oh and hey, thanks to those diehard fans that always leave a comment. Most appreciated!

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Itachi sat within his sitting room, going over various notifications and mail. He looked upon a certain envelope, that he already knew who the sender was and was hesitant to open it. It had been several weeks now since the incident at the island, the council was dealing with the victims of the compound and for now, leaving the Uchiha clan alone. Naruto was very pregnant with Sasuke's pups, due in another 2 to 3 weeks, give or take and Itachi couldn't help smile at the thought of having little paws running around the manor again. Sasuke had been the last pup in the manor and It had definitely been some time since any small pup was raising havoc around the manor. Naruto and Sasuke's bond was closer than ever, and Itachi enjoyed seeing his otouto practically floating on air in love. Naruto proved to challenge his brother for the better, and Itachi could not imagine life without Naruto in the manor. Life was finally, as it seemed, beginning to smooth out and Itachi did not want to risk another upset.

He took a sip of his brandy and reached for the letter. As he read over it, his face began to frown and his alpha began to vibrate in irritation from deep within. He placed his drink down on the side table and slipped the letter into his inside pocket. He tapped his fingers constantly on the side table and decidedly thought that he needed time to think about this. He brought out his phone and made a call. He needed to consult with someone, and only one person he completely trusts and would most likely be that support his clan needed at this time.

The next day, Itachi sat in the same sitting room waiting for his guest to arrive. He looked over his journal, made some notes and sipped at some tea. He hummed for Jugo to come in when he knocked on the door. Jugo opened the door wide and, "Itachi-sama my friend!" The voice hollered out and Tobi bounced into the room, his arms over his head as he slid up to where Itachi was sitting. "Ah thank you thank you for asking me to come!" Tobi patted Itachi on the head. "You know my friend," he crossed his arms and stood still, "this is the most you have ever contacted me! Be careful, I may think you are wanting something from me!" A hearty chuckle was heard from behind the orange mask as Tobi bent over slightly and shook his finger back and forth at Itachi's nose. Itachi quirked an eyebrow at him. Tobi stood up straight and turned to a chair. "Or you could be realizing how much you miss me! Right! Jugo my man, a drink if you please!" Tobi plopped himself onto a chair and thanked Jugo for bringing him a cup of tea. He crossed his legs and put on a serious pose. "Now, what is it that you needed to consult with me?" Tobi's voice now quite serious as he took a sip of tea.

Itachi smirked slightly as he took a sip of his tea. He really did enjoy Tobi's company. "I have a situation that I may need your assistance with old friend," Itachi started. "The Sanin pack has informed me," Itachi held up an envelope, "that the Uchiha pack own up to the speculations as noted on the contract that was made with Orochimaru." Itachi placed the letter down next to him and frowned slightly. Tobi tilted his head, indicating he was listening and interested. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. "The Uchiha clan had made an arranged mating contract, approximately a year ago, between Sasuke and Haku." Tobi placed his cup down with a clank and froze. Itachi sighed again, "understand that it was what we thought was best at that time Tobi-sama." Itachi's voice was tight and he gave a glare at Tobi.

Tobi waved his hands back and forth at Itachi. "Fear not Itachi-sama, I am not one to judge! Tell me what happened that an adjustment of the mating contract was needed so I can get a better understanding of the other clans view." He placed his clasped hands under his chin and leaned closer, with his elbows resting on his legs.

Itachi gave yet another sigh, grabbed his tea taking another sip. "Jugo, I prefer something stronger now please," he stated out as he held up his tea cup. Jugo replaced the tea cup with a whiskey glass. Itachi swirled the liquid about in the crystal glass slightly before he began to tell the tale.

"So," Tobi began as she swirled his drink about in his crystal glass, leaning back in the chair and crossing his leg. Tobi had listened adamantly for the past hour or so to Itachi's tale, which included their findings of Orochimaru's henchman that was the first attempt on kidnapping Naruto up to when Naruto was lastly kidnapped and taken to the island after finding out he was a kitsune. "What the issue is now, Orochimaru is dead, the second in command has taken over and is now demanding that the Uchiha clan basically _pay up_ what is due at winter solace which is very soon, am I right?" Tobi looked over to Itachi. Itachi hummed and nodded in agreement. "And the council view on this?"

"They are aware of the contract of course, and I would not see them interfering as this is a regular custom between clans."

"How long have they given you to respond?"

Itachi stared into his now empty glass. "A week as winter solace is in three weeks."

"Hmm, a troubling situation indeed." Tobi brought his hand up to the side of his head, resting his elbow on the chair and leaning his head into his palm. He then started tapping at the side of his head with his finger, humming in thought for several minutes. Itachi remained silent but rubbed his temples in the process. "Well my friend," Tobi suddenly spoke up. "I suggest going over the contract details to see what we can do to rectify the problem. But know this, I got your back if they plan to play dirty! Yip yip!" Tobi jumped up and started punching the air. "I'll give em this…and that…and a high yah!" Itachi shook his head with a chuckle, watching the antics of his close clan brother bounce around the room.

==intermission==

Naruto shuffled around his and Sasuke's bed, moving pillows and blankets on a continual basis. His very round stomach protruding far out as he leaned back when he walked. His hand on the bed frame, he picked up a pillow, fluffed it up and stuffed it in another corner of the bed. He stood staring at it, before huffing in annoyance and grabbing yet another pillow. Grab, fluff and place. Repeat. He tilted his head from one end to another before grumbling under his breath. He decided to sit on the edge of the bed, groaning in relief as he removed the weight from his feet. Taking it step further, he laid on his side, sighing in relief again as his large swollen stomach was now resting on the huge bed.

A light knock was heard before Haku slipped in, carrying a load of pillows and blankets.

"Haku, help me!" Naruto whined out. Haku rushed to the bed and threw the pillows and blankets onto the bed before sitting at Naruto's side.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter? Where does is it hurt? Did you fall? Do I need to call Sasuke-sama?" Haku started looking all over Naruto's body in a panic.

Naruto huffed out in annoyance before playfully pushing Haku away. "No Haku!" Naruto snapped out. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I keep arranging the pillows and they are never right! I try to ignore it but somehow, without me knowing, I'm back pushing these pillows around! And what's with these other ones? Why did you bring more! Argh!" Naruto flopped his arms around in frustration because he didn't want to get up from his comfy position.

Haku began to giggle, bringing his small hands to his mouth to cover them up when Naruto shot him a glare. "Oh Naruto-kun! I brought the pillows and blankets because you asked for them!" Haku blushed darkly as he finished his giggle. Naruto's mouth fell open in shock, not recalling doing such a thing. "It's a common thing Naruto, you are nesting. All omega's do it." Haku reached over and started stroking Naruto's hair gently. Naruto began to purr at the attention and Haku began to hum.

"Mmm…Haku sing for me," Naruto asked lazily as he closed his eyes. Haku smiled and began to sing the omega song while stroking the sunshine locks. Within moments Naruto was asleep and Haku draped a warm fuzzy blanket over the sleeping omega. He smiled lightly and planted a kiss on Naruto's crown.

"Haku-kun," the baritone voice called out quietly, causing Haku to squeak out in surprise. Haku turned and bowed immediately. "How is he?"

"Exhausted Sasuke-sama, he is napping."

"Thank you for caring for him Haku-kun. Itachi is waiting for you in the library."

"Thank you Sasuke-sama," Haku whispered out and quickly left the room quietly.

Sasuke took a moment to stand at the edge of his bed and just take in the view. The blond lay on his side, his back against some pillows, his one hand tucked under his head. His lips were slightly parted open, deep steady breaths going in and out and Sasuke could see the slight flickering behind closed eye lids. The blond was in REM sleep already, obviously exhausted was an understatement. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's forehead and slowly slipped it back through the bright sunshine locks. A small hum of content released from Naruto's nose at the touch. Sasuke couldn't resist as he slipped in behind Naruto, after moving some of the dozen or so pillows and wrapped an arm around him. Sasuke buried his nose into the back of Naruto's neck, inhaling deeply and feeling his alpha swell with pride. Naruto's scent had changed slightly, now smelling like the air after a fresh rain and sweet milk. He hugged the omega against his chest and closed his eyes. A nap sounded like a fine plan to him.

Haku quickly made his way to the library, keeping his head down, only flickering his eyes up a couple times to ensure he was heading the right way. The omega was still slightly anxious about moving about the corridors on his own, especially if he met up with any staff that were milling about. At this time, there did not appear to be any staff moving about so Haku took a breath and willed himself to relax. His alpha was waiting for him and his inner omega purred at the excitement.

Haku slipped into the library to find Itachi looking over a thick book at the podium. Haku's heart began to beat a bit quicker at the warming scent of his alpha. He closed the door quietly and slid next to Itachi.

Itachi held his arm out and pulled Haku under his chin. He then buried his nose into the omega's hair, inhaled deeply and kissed his head. "Hello my sweet, so glad you quickly arrived," Itachi purred out huskily. He put the bookmark into the book before closing it. He twisted Haku around, bending over and catching Haku's plump lips in a deep kiss, swallowing the mews the omega released. The alpha within began to tremble with lust and Itachi allowed the thrill of the alpha to release into his blood stream. The results released a host of pleasurable feelings through his skin and the hairs stand up.

Itachi hoisted up the small omega, who in turn wrapped his legs around the alpha and clung on tight, his tiny claws digging into Itachi's shoulders. The sting heightened the thirst for the omega and Itachi found himself suddenly hungry with desire and placed the omega down on the nearby table. His alpha could not wait till they were in the privacy of his chambers, the alpha demanded submission and his rock hard cock let it be known it was aching to be relieved, as it pulsed beneath his robes. Itachi pulled on Haku's hips, grinding his cock against the omega, releasing a growl of want as he felt the pressure rub against his member. He dipped into the omega's neck, brushing his canines against the soft flesh and grinned as the omega mewed out with want.

Itachi nibbled at Haku's neck while moving his hands to remove the omega's interfering clothing. His hands traced the nipples of the omega, his cock lightly rutted against the omega as Itachi moved his tongue and teeth around Haku's neck, chin and ear. "I want you," Itachi growled out between bites.

"Please my alpha,"Haku whispered back as he dragged his tiny claws up Itachi's back and laid back slowly on the table. His robes flopped open, his entrance released its slick on to the table and Itachi's eyes flashed with desire as he thrust himself into the heat, swallowing the omega's pleasurable cries with his lips.

==intermission==

Naruto blinked a few times, his eyes coming into focus at his surroundings. He pouted slightly as he realized he was having a wonderful dream and he didn't want to wake yet. He was in Sasuke's arms, in a field, lying on the fresh smelling flowers and the sun was warming their bodies. It was so real that he could even still feel the warm breeze caressing his neck. _'Hold the phone…'_ Naruto thought as he still felt a tickle of breeze on his neck. He then realized an arm draped around his midsection and warmth all down his back. His fox rubbed at his senses, letting him know the alpha was near and the fox was damn near giddy making goosebumps raise on his arms. Naruto swore the fox within him was giggling as it rubbed at his mentality, stirring up feelings and images of erotic times with Sasuke. Naruto felt his face flush with heat at the visions and feelings tingling through his boy. _'Damn horny fox…'_ Naruto snubbed out. But then…

Naruto maneuvered himself, _'miraculously enough'_ , to turn out and away from Sasuke's grasp. During the slightly shuffle, Sasuke laid onto his back, light snores still leaving his lips and Naruto took this moment to crook his arm up and rest his head on hand, while lying on his side, and take in the sleeping peaceful alpha. Smooth pink lips were slightly parted as Sasuke slept. His eyes flickered slightly under his eyelids and his face was so relaxed, Naruto swore this was the only time he could see Sasuke so at rest. Every other time Sasuke was so serious, except when he gave him those special smiles that were only for him, and not to mention all the unimaginable times they have only just finally gotten through where his face showed anger, agony, pain and ferociousness that his inner wolf could be. Naruto sighed out quietly in content as he followed the lines of the alpha's face down to the crook in neck, the slope of the collar bone and he could see only a small area of smooth chest. The fox licked his lips, a sudden desire to lick and taste all the lines that were presented.

Naruto shuffled slightly to reach at Sasuke's loose fitting pants. He every so carefully lifted the rim and was pleased to find that the elastic was so loose, he could pull down enough for him to see that first of all, Sasuke was commando and secondly the particularly large package that was obviously soft but still was an impression size. Naruto shivered suddenly as he remembered the few times he had with Sasuke as a human, how that girth had filled every crevice, touched every nerve and area of pleasure that Naruto didn't even knew he had. He hesitated as Sasuke moaned slightly and adjusted himself in his sleep. As luck would have it, Sasuke moved slightly to move back on his side and Naruto shoved a small pillow into Sasuke's arms so he would be comfortable. Naruto licked his lips again, as he was currently now presented with a face to face contact with Sasuke's manhood. Managing to slip Sasuke's soft pants so they were below the impressive cock, Naruto leaned in close and inhaled. He rolled his eyes back and felt dizzy with the overwhelming musky scent of the alpha. The fox within him vibrated with such pleasure that Naruto could feel himself slicking up. His senses began to haze with a delightful lust as he flicked his tongue out and began to slowly lick his tongue up the shaft. Naruto hummed quietly in delight as his senses were filled with everything Sasuke. His mind clouded from the alpha scent, alpha taste and the fox activating so many hormonal triggers, a dominate spike flashed through him and Naruto swallowed the alphas cock immediately, twirling his tongue around it feverishly, humming with delight at the taste that exploded over his taste buds.

Naruto smacked his lips around the shaft, dipping his tongue into the slit and massaging Sasuke's heavy sack. He dragged the flat area of his tongue up the shaft slowly, savoring the flavour of his alpha.

Naruto's legs quivered slightly and he rubbed his thighs together. His entrance was slicking and heating up so he reached behind himself and thrust a finger in. His eyelids fluttered as his entrance tingled with pleasure from his finger and his senses were overwhelmed with the alpha. A guttural growl escaped the fox's lips and Naruto stared up to the face of the alpha when he felt the alpha shudder and arch his back suddenly.

"Ngghh Naruuuu…" Sasuke moaned out as his hands fell flat on the sheets and his fists gripped the sheets hard as Naruto bobbed his head on his cock. He grit his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut as bursts of stars flashed behind his lids. " _Fuck Naru, fuck fuck fuck…"_ Sasuke chanted through clenched teeth as he felt Naruto's canines scrapping against his dick, the tongue twisting and twirling around the bulbous head. But his alpha went wild when the scent of Naruto's slick, the sounds of Naruto moaning and the unmistakable sounds of Naruto touching himself had Sasuke force open his eyes. Bright red pupils, clouded with lust and desire, took in the flushed sweaty lewd form of his mate, who's lips were latched to his cock and eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust. A light sheen of sweat made the tan skinned glisten and Sasuke fought back his wolf that was clawing at wanting to be released and devour the luscious omega. The omega's lusted eyes opened wide and drew in Sasuke before the omega moaned out when he hit a particular sensitive spot in his slicked up entrance. Sasuke quickly cupped Naruto's cheek and ran his fingers into the blond locks, pulling the lips off his aching swollen cock.

"Come here my omega," Sasuke purred out and Naruto shifted himself up, his tongue lapping up around his lips, as if savoring the taste of the alpha. Sasuke pulled the lips to his and deepened the kiss, tasting himself mixed with Naruto that sparked shocks of excitement though his blood. Sasuke slowly brought Naruto to his knees with himself, and slid his hands down the omega's back and squeezed the peach globe cheeks gently. Sasuke continued to move his lips with Naruto's as he then moved his palms to the swollen belly pressed up against him. His alpha growled out lowly with possessive pride as Sasuke grazed his palms all around the large belly and keeping his lips latched on Naruto.

"Sas'k, I want you _please…_ " Naruto breathed out between kisses. The omega released a strong scent that Sasuke inhaled deep. Sasuke dragged kisses down Naruto's chin, down his neck and bit lightly on the junction that held his mark. Naruto hissed and moaned at the contact, goosebumps appearing all along the area. "D-don't tease, _please_ " Naruto's head fell back as he begged.

"Turn over," Sasuke breathed into the omega's ear, giving a nip on the lobe, grinning when the omega shivered and mewed. Naruto quickly turned and positioned himself on all fours, shoving a pillow under his chest to make the position more comfortable. Naruto panted out, his back end giving an inviting presentation.

Sasuke took a moment to admire the smooth tan skin of the omega. His palm dragged along the soft skin and his fingers found their way to the slick opening. Naruto panted out as Sasuke slipped two fingers in with ease, pumping a few times, making the opening release suction noises before pulling his fingers out and lapping up the slick. "You taste like heaven my omega," Sasuke purred out as he lowered his lips to the opening. Naruto gasped out and shivered as Sasuke's tongue probed the entrance, suckling in the sweet slick.

"Ah, _yessss…_ " Naruto hissed out through his teeth. His body was quivering with need. " _Please my alpha, please,"_ Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke smirked slightly as he adjusted himself and slowly pushed his mushroom head past the rim. The heat made his alpha growl in pleasure and the sound of Naruto panting as his entrance was breached had Sasuke roll his eyes back in euphoria. "Nngh,…you are so ready for me, my precious omega love," Sasuke panted out as he slowly sheathed his heavy cock into the opening. He leaned over Naruto's back for a moment, feeling the blissful warmth squeezing at his shaft and he brought his hands around Naruto's midsection to caress the swollen belly. His alpha pounded out the possessive emotions that had Sasuke's muscles quivering with anticipation. When Naruto's opening began flexing, signalling he was ready, Sasuke moaned out and began to slowly withdraw and push his cock in with long unhurried strokes, reveling in the feeling of his omega tight around his thick shaft.

The sounds of the slick as the cock slid in and out had Naruto mewling in excitement. The thickness of Sasuke's cock was touching all the pleasurable spots and he found himself pushing back against the alpha with every thrust. His hands clenched the blankets, he bit into a pillow that supressed his moans created from the consistent shocks of pleasure.

"Don't hide your voice from me," Sasuke snapped out as he gave a particular hard thrust and pulled at Naruto's hair. Naruto pulled his head up and gave a satisfying wail of excitement when Sasuke's dick hit that spot deep within him. "MMm…that's it my omega, let me hear who makes you feel this good," Sasuke growled out. Sasuke's thrusts picked up slightly as his hands found their way to defined hips. He squeezed the hips tight as his cock gently pounded into the heated opening.

"Hah—hah, yesss… fill me," Naruto panted out with a sultry sound. The fox within demanded to be taken more and more and Naruto could feel the familiar coil tightening and tried to reach and touch himself. With the large belly in the way, Naruto struggled. "T-Touch me, touch me! NNNnn! I wanna c-cum—oh god please!" Naruto howled out between thrusts.

Sasuke's alpha bit at Sasuke's mentality, demanding that Sasuke ravage, mark, and own his beautiful mate. Especially with it's mate calling out so lewdly and demanding. Sasuke gently leaned over his mate, starting biting and tonguing all over Naruto's shoulders and grabbed the omega's hard cock giving it a squeeze and pinching the tip.

"Oh god yessssss!" the omega called out as he began to thrust back against the alpha, demanding more friction and depth. The sounds of their skin slapping echoed throughout the room and the scent of their love making thickened the air.

Sasuke's lust clouded his mind as he released a possessive growl, "you're mine!" and he bit hard on Naruto's neck and began to uncontrollably pound the omega's ass. Naruto called out with each thrust a pleasurable wail as the alpha's teeth claimed him and his cock was buried deep within him.

"Oh-oh-oh…fuck yes! Yes! Yes! I am yours!" Naruto howled as his ball sack tightened up and the coil released a wave of endorphins when cum exploded from his cock, coating his essence on the bed. "Ah fuck! Yesss Sas…" Naruto moaned out as his body shivered uncontrollably.

Sasuke's thrusts became erratic as the omega's heated entrance convulsed around his thick girth. "Ngh, ngh, f-fuck baby," Sasuke grunted out as his own heavy sack released and pumped his seed deep within the omega. "Ah fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sasuke chanted out and he took slower and longer pumps, feeling the endorphins rush through with each thrust and release of his seed. He began to tongue the area he bit, the quiet apology for the bites had the omega purring out in satisfaction. Sasuke gently pulled Naruto to the side, getting the omega to lay on his side with Sasuke spooning behind him. Naruto purred out a content sound as Sasuke continued to give shallow thrusts of his cock still imbedded in him.

"Mmm…Sas," Naruto tiredly breathed out. His body was still buzzing from continual bursts of pleasure and intense orgasm he was blessed with. His eyes were heavy now, his body sedated and completely relaxed, the fox within felt as if it was smiling and vibrating with joy, and Naruto felt he could sleep for a week easily. He was nestled within the arms of his alpha with their scents intertwined in the air. Sasuke caressed his palm around the swollen belly, nurturing and relaxing him even more, and Naruto succumbed to the sweet bliss of sleep.

Sasuke held the swollen belly for several minutes as smiles kept breaking out on his lips when he could feel the movement of the small pups nestled safely inside their momma. He smoothed his palm all around the belly, giving tiny pushes with his fingers whenever a small pup pushed against the wall of protective skin. The alpha wolf within glowed with such pride Sasuke thought he was could go insane with the overwhelming emotions of love, protectiveness and desire for Naruto.

==x00x00x00x00x==

Naruto shuffled about in the bed, slowly as his stomach was heavy and difficult to keep comfortable but the fox was insistent on arranging the pillows and blankets again on his and Sasuke's bed, when Haku knocked quietly and entered into the room.

"Good morning Naruto-san," Haku sung out quietly. "I brought you the snacks you wanted!" Haku smiled broadly and settled the tray onto the nearby table. Naruto looked over at Haku and gave him a bright smile. Haku giggled, "need any more pillows Naruto-san?" Haku's eyes looked over the dozens of different sized pillows and blankets that littered the king size bed, with Naruto settled in the middle of them.

Naruto let out a big sigh. "Oh man, Haku-kun, if I get anymore I might get lost in a mountain!" he laughed out. "Help me to the table," Naruto asked as he wiggled his way to the edge of the bed and over the wall of pillows. Haku flew to the bed and offered his assistance. Letting Naruto lean on him as they made their way to the table, a knock came on the door and a woman's voice called from the other side. "Come in Karin!" Naruto yelled out as he settled himself on some pillows at the table that Haku had brought for him.

A blur of red zipped in through the door and stopped at the table, green eyes wide with softness looked at Naruto. "Oh Naruto! Look at you glowing this morning!" Karin gushed over the blond.

"Hmph, certainly doesn't feel like it," Naruto grumbled as he began nibbling on a croissant and strawberry. "I'm as fucking huge as a house, these guys are keeping me up all night using me a trampoline," Naruto pointed to his tummy, "and the teme is always fondle here, fondle there, ugh!" Naruto threw his hands up, letting loose his annoyance. He then sank his shoulders and began caressing his stomach. A small smile found his lips as he whispered, "but, I guess I wouldn't change a thing."

Karin sat with her palms against her cheeks, elbows on the table as her eyes glimmered with emotion as she watched Naruto rub his tummy. It had been quite a few weeks since the incident on the island and Naruto was looking ready to give birth. Naruto was due in a couple weeks mind you, so it only made sense that he was so big carrying three babies. Karin felt a tang of worry within her thinking about how they all could have lost Naru and his pups, if the Uchiha and Tobi clan didn't get together. Karin let out a dreamy sigh.

"Hellooooo…Karin!" Naruto called out, his hand waving in front of her face.

Karin blinked a few times before sitting up straight. "Oh! Did you say something?"

Naruto gave a smirk. "If you're back from the clouds, yes, I was asking about Kiba. What's happening between you two?" Naruto grabbed a bunch of grapes and began plucking them into his mouth.

Karin blew a raspberry and flapped her hand towards Naruto across the table. "Oh phht, that guy. He's so clingy you know? He's been a little more honest with me about the whole council thing, but…" Karin nibbled on her bottom lip. "He doesn't know about me, me with the Uchiha clan, but he's like totally obsessed with you." Her green eyes looked up through her glasses at Naruto, who hesitated in popping a piece of cinnamon roll into his mouth. "He thinks he has done something to hurt you Naruto," she pinched her lips together and tapped her fingers on the table. "I'm not sure where to go next with him. He doesn't know what happened on the island, and I don't think it's really his business, but since you haven't been at work, he's been a little overbearing…" Karin trailed off.

"Guess you could tell him I'm okay…"Naruto offered, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I guess, but he would want to know why I know, how I know…and I don't think he should get involved. It could be perilous on his family since the council is so involved with their family. I-I don't want to put him at risk Naru…" she trailed off, grabbing at a small bun, not meeting Naruto's eyes. Haku had brought out a brush and started brushing at Karin's hair. He hummed quietly as she nibbled at her bun.

"Then continue to keep him in the dark Karin." He smiled a sad smile, "but do tell him I am okay, even if you can't be completely truthful with him on how you know. You owe him that much, since you say he's so worried about me." Naruto squeezed Karin's hand till she looked up at him.

Karin gave a smile but then frowned. "How are you doing though Naru since Sasuke went off with Itachi-sama the other day?"

Naruto recalled the short conversation with Sasuke.

 _"Naruto," Sasuke whispered out as he stroked wide circles around the sleeping omega's back. "Naruto. Wake up my precious." The very pregnant omega squished up his nose and eyes in irritation as he was taken from his sleep. Sasuke's eyes softened as he smiled at the sleeping blonde. He moved his hand and caressed the very large swollen stomach housing his young. Sasuke leaned over, planting a kiss on Naruto's temple, "Naruto, wake up." Naruto hummed out a noise of obvious annoyance. Sasuke snickered. "I need to go out with Itachi Naruto, clan business. I wanted to let you know." Sasuke rubbed the swollen stomach. He hated the thought of leaving his pregnant mate, even if it was only for a couple days. Naruto was due in the next week or so and the business with the Sanin clan needed to be dealt with. Itachi had held it off as long as he could, but now, if they didn't want a war between clans, Itachi and Sasuke needed to meet with Orochimaru's old pack. Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond locks, producing a hum from the sleepy omega._

 _"Mmm..Sasuke," Naruto began to stir from his slumber. "Come, cuddle," he breathed out as he slowly adjusted his body among the pillows, emanating a small groan. Sasuke chuckled lightly._

 _"I'm going love, I'll see you in a couple days." Sasuke breathed out as he kissed Naruto's temple again. "Haku and Karin will be here with you. Jugo is coming with us."_

 _"Mm… okay Sasuke, hurry back." Naruto nuzzled himself back into the warmth of the pillow and blanket nest. Sasuke watched Naruto fall back into sleep, taking in the site of his content pregnant love before turning around and heading out of the room._

Naruto gave a sad smile. "Don't worry about me." Naruto waved his hand at Karin. "I am capable to caring for myself you know. I'm not an invalid," Naruto pouted out and stuck his tongue out at Karin.

"I know I know! But I thought you might be feeling that—well never mind. I'm here for you. Okay enough with the sentimental stuff!" She shoo'd Haku away from her hair. "I came to help you prepare for the babies!" Karin moved her chair closer to Naruto. "Do you know about the birth and stuff?"

Naruto shook his head, "only from what Shizune-kun has provided for reading. Shizune-kun says it may be easier if I shift first, but I have never shifted on command." Naruto worried on his bottom lip.

"So be it, I'll teach you how to concentrate to shift!" Karin patted Naruto's leg. "Let's get started while you eat, I'll explain the basics that all our young ones learn! Haku can help too!" Naruto just snickered and agreed as he nibbled on more snacks. Haku hummed in agreement while he took up brushing Naruto's hair.

==x000x000x000x000x==

Itachi, Sasuke and Jugo were brought into the large manor; lead by two rather bulk wolves and several other wolves were turning their heads to look at the strangers that were in the home. The hallways were slender but dark, very little windows were along the corridors. Itachi tsk'd to himself at the darkness in all the corridors. He much preferred the Uchiha manor with several windows to allow as much natural light as possible. Natural light was a natural calming agent and the healthy aspect of sunlight was much desired in their home. The Sanin manor appeared to be dark, mysterious yet a depressing atmosphere hung in the air and Itachi hoped they would not have to spend too much time here. Itachi, Sasuke and Jugo were shown to a sitting area. The room was quite large, decorated in a Victorian type fashion complete with large fireplace. Several oil paintings decorated the wall, aristocrats and leaders no doubt, all of them giving the same frown. Itachi took a seat with Jugo close to his left side, Sasuke taking the right. All of them waved off the drinks that were offered. They were all thinking the same way.

"Itachi-sama, a pleasure to have you my home," a voice rose from the double doors that had opened.

Itachi quickly stood and gave the arrival a nod. "Thank you for having us, Kabuto-sama, in your home. My condolences for the loss of your alpha," Itachi spoke as he bowed in respect. Sasuke and Jugo also bowed in respect.

"Sasuke-sama, I am glad to see you as well. You are looking well." The white haired man ignored the condolences and smirked at both of them before taking a seat. Two large lean wolves flanked Kabuto to the chair. "Well, we all know why we are here, let's cut to the chase." One of the large lean wolves produced a scroll and handed it to Kabuto. "The said contract, that was completed by the Uchiha and Sanin clan approximately ten months ago and, if my dates are correct, reformatted and approved by both clans approximately three months ago, in September? Ah yes, it says so here." He wiggled the paper about as he noted the document.

Itachi and Sasuke kept their faces stoic and said nothing. Jugo stood tall and proud behind the two alphas.

"Winter solstice is upon us, and as you know, the contract has states that Sasuke is to attend the Sanin clan. I must apologize, as I have not looked at what office Sasuke should attend—"

"Sasuke will not be attending," Itachi cut off Kabuto. Kabuto snapped his head up to match his eyes with Itachi. "Situations have changed, Sasuke is unable to attend Sanin Industries."

Kabuto pinched his lips into a scowl but quickly hid it beneath a fake smile. "Well then, is that something you would like to discuss then Itachi-sama? I am willing to listen to your reasoning, providing I find it reasonable…" Kabuto trailed off as he set down the scroll on his lap, sat up and back in the chair.

"Sasuke has secured a mate, he is no longer in need of one nor can he leave." Itachi snapped out the information firmly and as a finalization.

Kabuto flickered his eyes over to Sasuke, whose face remained stoic. "Interesting," he hummed. "Well, I certainly think that bit of new information can cause a speed bump in the contract. But just at the mate clause." Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "I believe we can work with that and revive the contract to still benefit both clans…"

"There is no need for a contract!" Sasuke growled out suddenly. Itachi threw a glare at him and Sasuke grit his teeth and folded his arms across this chest.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option right now Sasuke," Kabuto sneered at him, flashing his teeth slightly at him, a subtle warning. He looked over at Itachi, "perhaps the pup needs a nap while the adults discuss this." Itachi frowned at Sasuke again and Jugo placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder since he threatened to lurch at the white haired wolf.

"I assure you Kabuto-sama, Sasuke is just feeling a little stressed over leaving his new mate." Itachi growled lowly at Sasuke, the alpha warning him to remain calm.

"My current proposal is this Itachi-sama. Sasuke will attend our branch in Australia and follow through with the contract outlines on what Sasuke's position will be. His knowledge and expertise would be an excellent benefit to the firm located there and I have no doubts that with his influence, the firm would excel." Kabuto placed the contract in his lap and pushed up his glasses, a small sneer on his lips.

Sasuke growled lowly but Jugo kept a firm hand on his shoulder. Itachi lifted a brow at the proposal and held a hand up to Sasuke, silencing his wolf. "And what of Sasuke's new mate?" Itachidemanded through a calm voice.

"Naturally a mate, should be by an alpha's side. His mate is more than welcome to join him wherever it is decided where Sasuke should be placed. This can be discussed further Itachi-sama." Kabuto smiled slightly as he folded his hands together.

Sasuke's eyes flared red in irritation and Itachi knew this was going to be difficult situation. He took a deep breath as he and Kabuto began to discuss.

==/\/\==

A short time later, Itachi, Sasuke and Jugo entered into a chambers set aside for them. It was set up like a small apartment, with bedrooms for them all, sitting area, eating area and balcony. Sasuke paced the floor, his eyes were flaring red as he wrung his hands together. Itachi could see how irritated his brother was at the discussion that still had yet to be resolved. "Settle down otouto. Your inability to control your emotions right now will cloud your judgment." Itachi looked out through the drapes to see the sun was setting. "We have much to discuss," he said firmly as he took a seat.

==/\/\==

"Master, we are ready." A small wolf came and bowed at Kabuto's feet.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and slapped his hands together, getting rid of invisible dust. "Well then, follow through with the plan." The small wolf bowed and left the room. "Piece of cake," Kabuto chuckled under his breath.

==intermission==

Karin ran into the room without knocking, her bangs plastered to her forehead and her eyes wide with worry. "Haku, Naruto, quickly, you need to get to the safe rooms downstairs. The manor is under attack." Karin whispered out, trying to keep her voice down and grabbed a bag and started shoving some clothes into it. Haku and Naruto were sitting and staring at her in shock from the bed. "Snap out of it!" She hissed. "Get dressed or shift!"

Haku blinked and shook Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-san, shift, it will be easier for you to move about if you are in form." Naruto slowly turned his wide blue eyes towards Haku. Haku gave a soft smile, "come now Naruto-san, you can do it." Naruto blinked and then nodded his head. His body slowly moved and shifted into a fox form. His relaxed fox form was slightly smaller than the Uchiha wolves, but his fox was still an impressive size. Naruto always felt proud in his form. He slowly padded his way to the door, his belly wide and heavy with his pups left him panting out for breath more quickly than normal. Haku kept to his side, a bag thrown over his shoulder as Karin peeked out the door.

"Okay it's clear. I'll lead you to the stairs to the safe rooms. Haku barricade you and Naruto in, I need to assist and get word to Itachi-sama." The three slipped out of the room and headed for the lower levels of the manor.

Once Haku and Naruto were secured, Naruto laid out on a futon, stretching himself out, and allowing his tails to act as a blanket. "Best to stay in form Naruto-san, just in case, okay?" Haku went and stroked the large silky ears and Naruto just snorted out in agreement. It wasn't long before they could hear yelling and war cries, things breaking and the running of several feet. Haku shivered and decided to snuggle into Naruto's neck. "It will be alright," he whispered. "It will be alright." He hugged Naruto's thick neck and nuzzled into the silky fur while the fox purring at the attention. He closed his eyes, listening to the soothing rhythm of Naruto's strong heart and soft purring.

Haku jerked awake and quickly rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He must have fallen asleep with Naruto, but now something was different. The fox laid out on the futon, its tongue hanging out loosely as it panted heavily. The tails lay limply on the floor, paws twitching slightly and the swollen belly going up and down with each quick breath. He noticed that Naruto's breathing had shortened and sounded laboured. The crashes and pounding noises continued to come from upstairs and Haku shivered slightly. They had been secured down in the basement safe rooms for most of the day after the initial attack, but Haku worried when they would be discovered. There was limited pack members in the manor and Itachi, Jugo and Sasuke were not back yet. "Naruto-san, are you alright?" Haku moved about to look into the red eyes of the fox. The fox whimpered slightly and adjusted its tails. Haku gasped as he saw at the end of the futon, the unmistakable thick amniotic fluid within the amniotic sac that houses babies. Haku may have never seen a birth, or been pregnant, but all omegas were trained in this area. Even strict packs like Orochimaru's who wouldn't even fathom allowing an omega to read and write, but they certainly made sure their omegas knew all about breeding. Haku quickly moved to get some towels and inspected Naruto. "Oh my Naruto, when did your water break?" The wolf lifted its large head and just looked down at Haku, not making a noise, just continuing to pant before flopping its large head back down. Haku moved the tails to the side and pinched his lips together. _'This isn't good! The opening is swollen, slick and close to being ready to deliver! Oh lord Itachi-sama, please hurry.'_

Thankfully the room was prepped with water, futons and some food, but it certainly wasn't stocked with articles that could assist in a delivery. A whimper from the fox had Haku look at half lidded eyes, the red peeking through at seeing Haku. Haku gave a soft smile, "don't worry Naruto-san, I'm here for you, just focus on breathing. Our alphas will be here soon, I'm certain." Haku cuddled into Naruto, as he listened to the unmistakable sounds of a battle happening upstairs.

==x000x00x00x000x==

Several shadowed figures had surrounded the Uchiha manor and made their move in the night. Wolves broke through the door, windows and began incapacitating several staff that worked the manor. The remaining wolves of the Uchiha pack were outnumbered, but kept up the fight valiantly. Thankfully, someone was able to trip the alarm, notifying the household of the attack. But the howls, barking and growling, together with frightening screams filled the halls and Karin moved fast.

After ensuring Haku and Naruto were safe, Karin flicked out her cell phone and tapped the emergency icon. It was a direct link to Itachi's phone, indicating danger and she slipped the phone on a ledge before shifting into her form. Her beta wolf form was rich red colours with silver socked feet and tipped hairs. When she ran through the moonlight her fur glittered softly, but this wasn't the time for her to moon bathe. Her pack was in danger, and she needed to take care of the trash that dare come into her home. Her teeth bared, the snarls and barks releasing as she lunged at one of the intruder wolves hard on, taking a bite out at the thick neck. She clamped onto the neck and shook her head, determined to not let go and show this wolf a piece of her wrath.

==/\/\==

Itachi pulled his phone out as he felt an unfamiliar vibration pulse, not like the regular pulse from messages and calls. Pulling it out his eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke and Jugo, still sitting within the room that they had been in for the past thirty minutes, discussing the contract amongst themselves. "The emergency beacon has been activated, we need to get home."

Sasuke flared up in anger as he thought about the distance. Even if they drove an extreme speed, it would still take hours to get there! "What the fuck is going on!?" Sasuke barked out as he jumped up, his eyes bleeding red and a low growl escaping his lips.

"There is no message, only an emergency, we must return now," Itachi moved quickly, his wolf already restless knowing his mate was still at the manor. "Karin would only activate this in an extreme emergency." He pulled up a number on his phone, "Kakashi…" he spoke lowly as the three made their way out of the room and requesting to be taken back to Kabuto.

The trio made their way, escorted of course, to the room where Kabuto waited for them. "Kabuto-sama, I regret to inform that we must return to our manor immediately, there has been an emergency. I would like to reschedule our discussion to a later date," Itachi spoke firmly but gave a small bow of his head in respect. Sasuke and Jugo followed suite. Itachi's head snapped back up when the maniacal laughter began rebounding off the walls.

"Oh I don't think so Itachi-sama," Kabuto snapped his fingers as he laughed more. Three large men immediately shifted into wolf forms and flanked behind Kabuto. "You see," Kabuto began to chuckle, "you took something from me that needs to be returned." Kabuto sneered as the wolves that flanked him released low growls and flashed their teeth at Itachi, Sasuke and Jugo.

The three men moved their eyes to each of the Sanin clan wolves, taking in the threats being thrown at them by the growling wolves. Itachi's eyes flared dangerously at Kabuto and took a step forward, his arms tense and ready to strike. "How _dare_ you threaten **me**!" Itachi growled out angrily, his fists clenching tightly.

Kabuto laughed again, his head falling back as his mouth was open wide, releasing the barks of laughter. "Oh ho! Or what?! Ha-ha-ha! The odds are not practically in your favour." He folded his arms and nodded at the wolves that were around him. "I spent a long time waiting to take your clan out, and what a perfect opportunity! You've left your clan vulnerable, and since so many clans are _soooooo scared_ of the Uchiha clan," Kabuto mocked them, wiggling his fingers and emphasizing on the words. "It was too easy to get you over here, since you Uchiha are egotistic and pig headed." Kabuto snorted out. Without a word more, Itachi, Sasuke and Jugo were shifted and lunging towards Kabuto. The three other wolves in the room rushed forward in retaliation, taking on the three Uchiha wolves as Kabuto ran from the room, cackling in laughter as he ran.

==/\/\==

"Asuma, I need the crew at the Uchiha manor, it is highly probable they are under attack. How many can assist?" Kakashi barked into the phone as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. "Most likely a clan is after Naruto, I'm on my way there now!" He ran to his jeep, starting it up and pulled his phone out again. He hesitated. _'Do I let them know?'_ After all, there is no way to know for sure if the council is involved in this attack. Yes the council is involved in overseeing clan business, but usually they just kept the peace between them for the good of the clans and keeping clan business out of human site. He ran a hand through his thick grey hair. Was he sure? His gut was saying one thing but his years of experience screamed and clawed in dispute. He laid his head back momentarily against the head rest, releasing a long sigh. "To hell with it, here's hoping," he mumbled and sent a text off to a number before throwing his phone onto the passenger seat and taking off from his driveway.

==/\/\==

The fox pants became heavier and shorter. Haku continued to soak Naruto down and bring him water. He could see the muscles around the large belly begin to contract more and more and Naruto's whines and grunts were much more often. The battle appeared to continue upstairs and Haku could admit that he was actually worried for Naruto and the pups. But he would protect Naruto and pups with his life, as they were his family and be damned if he would allow anyone to get them.

 ** _~BANG! BANG!~_**

Haku squeaked in surprise when the pounding started on the heavy door. The fox whined and struggled to move to get up. The fox panted hard and lifted his heavy stomach as much as he could while he dragged himself to a corner. "Take care Naruto-san, I'll protect you!" Haku covered the fox with a blanket and began to grab pillows and other futons, trying to hide the massive fox as best he could. Naruto's whines became more painful as his body rippled with pain. Haku immediately shifted into his dark gray wolf form, braced for an attack and bared his teeth at the door. His eyes burned red as the pounding on the door got louder and the door creaked from the abuse. He would protect his pack mate to the end as he prepared to charge when the door crashed open.

Two brown wolves bounded into the room and Haku wasted no time in tackling at least one of them. Haku was small, but his agility and movement with his claws was extreme. Haku flipped at one wolf, successful grabbing the brown scruff, clamping on and dragging his front claws through the wolf's rib cage. The howl of surprise, anger and pain ripped through the small room and the other brown wolf snarled at the scene as Haku continued to clamp his teeth on the one wolf and hold on with his claws as the wolf thrashed about. The other brown wolf turned away from its pack mate and went about in the direction where Naruto was covered. The wolf's lips snarled up like in a satisfied smile as it moved towards the hidden fox. It was shoved to the ground as Haku pounced on the wolf's back and dug in his teeth and claws. This brown wolf was slightly bigger than the other and didn't fall as the other did. The wolf snapped back and forth at its back, trying to catch Haku and shake him off. Haku struggled to keep his teeth clamped and flexed his claws repeatedly on the thick brown fur. Snarls, howls of rage were heard from the wolf when Haku was ripped from its back, leaving thick jagged bloody rips in its fur, and Haku was flung into a wall by the other wolf.

Haku released a loud cry as his back and head hit the concrete wall before falling to the floor. _'no-no-no, I cannot fail…Na-Naru-to…'_ Haku cried out to Naruto as he struggled to get up onto his paws. One of the wolves advanced on him before he could succeed, grasped Haku's fur and flipped Haku into another wall. Haku wailed out in pain as his body was subjected to several body slams against the wall. His mind was going dark, his vision was blurry, his legs shook as he struggled to get up again, only to collapse. The two brown wolfs stood before him, baring their teeth and dared Haku to get up. Haku whimpered uncontrollably as he found his body able to get up. His legs shook violently, the pain that rippled through his body caused his vision to blacken in the corner of his eyes but he pulled his lips back and returned his own threatening growl. _'I-I will protect you—Naru—'_ Haku didn't finish that thought as the two wolves made their move and Haku fell to the floor, still and beaten.

The two wolves snorted out their victory at the still dark grey wolf pushed against one of the walls with his blood streaked all over the room. They looked at each other, giving a nod before turning towards the corner where the fox lay. They could hear the fox panting heavily and suppressing whimpers. The wolves tongues flicked out and licked their muzzles eagerly and both appeared to be chuckling as they yapped out in between growls.

==x00x00x00x00x00x00x==

This beta be bored. I'm on leave from work, for health reasons, not covid reasons. I worked on this chap for quite awhile and when I got to this part, I accepted that... this is where it needs to end for now. I know, I know, those poor boys, but there was some unfinished business to deal with, and a real mean wolf clan. *wipes hands*

Since i'm home for another 2.5 weeks, so far, I wanna finish this story up, so my other story cannot be delayed much longer!


	22. Chapter 22

Howdy readers. Thanks to those who dare leave me a comment! And the one that loves to leave flames! I love to know that I'm catching the attention of those lovers and haters out there! Did you know that I used to think that in that song, it was sung "bakers wanna bake bake bake.." and it was told to me that no no no ! It's "haters wanna hate hate hate"! I laugh now because i think haters as bakers now.

Anyhow, again to those who leave a comment! It takes a lot of effort to do so eh!?

And sometimes the comments scare me because there are readers that i SWEAR are reading my mind and plot ideas! hehe! Thanks again!

==x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x=

Karin snuffed at the unconscious wolf on the floor as she moved quickly to hunt down another. She was pissed and she could feel the electricity running through her skin, fueling her anger at the wolves that dare break into her home. She listened to hear random fights in other rooms as the Uchiha pack members fought gallantly. The rooms around her were in shambles and she moved quickly down the corridors, helping out other Uchiha members that were still fighting against other intruder wolves. As she flipped a smaller one off a fellow pack member, she suddenly stopped, tiling her head and listening. She used her nose to find a trail of the strange wolves when her fur stood on end. The trail was leading to the basement. She snarled loudly as she took off to where Naruto and Haku were.

As she zoomed down the stairs, she heard the fox snarl and crying out and Karin put on the speed. She caught the smell of blood and something else she couldn't determine what it was. Her heart beat sped up as her wolf released more adrenaline that fed the anger that already pumped through her blood. She scraped her claws upon the floor as she snarled her deepest threatening sounds that vibrated through the room. Her jaws snapped viciously through barks as she found Naruto pushed against a wall, trying to move away from the two threatening wolves, blood trailing from him but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. Her heart cried out as she saw the still swollen stomach of the fox, his fur wet with sweat and blood eyes glowing red but his body was obviously tired, as he tried to snap and swipe out at the two wolves. The two wolves had Naruto cornered and she saw the blood on both the brown wolves paws. The rage flared as she bore her fangs and took flight straight into the wolves.

==/\/\==

Kakashi jumped from his jeep, parked quite a ways off from the manor so he wouldn't be seen. He hoped that the others got here soon if not already, as he sprinted up the road. Sticking to the shadows on the side of the road, he slowed slightly to get a better idea of what was going on. He could hear the commotion inside of howls, barking, screaming and some war cries. Not to mention the breaking of furniture and glass.

"Kakashi! Over here!"

Kakashi turned and mentally sighed out in relief. "Asuma, you got here!" He slapped a hand on Asuma's shoulder as they met near inside the shadows. He looked behind him to find a few more bodies had emerged from the darkness. "I'm so glad you all made it, I'll fill you in." Kakashi and the group huddled in the shadows, discussing the plan.

"I know Itachi, Sasuke and their top guard are at the Sanin Clan currently. It's several hours from here, they are most likely on their way, but we need to get this under control. I have reason to believe that this may be a set up by the Sanin clan, since Orochimaru had Naruto to begin with on _several_ occasions," he seethed out the last bit. "We'll split up and find Naruto. If you find him, stay, protect and the rest of us will continue to search until we meet up." All the other members nodded and grunted out their approvals as they broke up into teams of two and heading in different directions around the manor.

The Hogosha members wasted no time in shifting into wolf form, getting into the manor and assisting any Uchiha clan member and any staff in the household. They appeared to make quick work and Kakashi rushed around the corridors, trying to find Naruto's scent. In a large style kitchen, Kakashi found an entrance, with the door ripped off and Kakashi could smell blood, one of them he knew to be Naruto's. Since he didn't know what to expect down there, he just rubbed his scent all around the opening of the doorway as a sign to the Hogosha that he had gone this way. He didn't want a howl or bark to notify anyone that may be an enemy at the bottom of these stairs. He quietly made his way down, listening for any signed of enemies. He could hear a fight going on, but didn't know how many were down here. He prepared himself, he would ensure that Naruto was safe.

==/\/\==

 _'They won't stop coming DAMMIT!'_ Sasuke growled out in the bond. _'How many have they got in their pack!?'_ Sasuke flipped yet another wolf off his back. He looked quickly at Itachi and Jugo who had the upper hand and finishing them off. They had all managed to get out of the original room, but were ambushed in the corridor as they tried to make their way out of the Sanin manor.

 _'There's more coming, be on your guard, we need a plan!'_ Itachi barked out.

 _'What do you think I'm doing for fucks sakes!'_ Sasuke snarled out. His alpha was absolutely furious with how they were still trapped within this foreign manor and not on their way to their omega. He charged at another wolf that came around from behind, his teeth clamping onto the scruff of the smaller wolf and flinging it into the wall. His alpha huffed out in satisfaction hearing the crack in the wall and watching plaster fall upon the now limp wolf.

 _'Itachi-sama! Sasuke-sama! Watch out!'_ Jugo called out as he head butted a wolf into a pillar. Itachi and Sasuke stood in attack stance as a large ground of wolves came from the far end of the corridor they were in.

 _'Oh for fucks sake,'_ Sasuke hissed out. _'There's about 15 of them…'_ Sasuke's lips curled up as he gnashed his teeth.

 _'Keep together, form a circle. That way we can see each other if one of us needs assistance,'_ Itachi growled out as he thumped his paws constantly. He could feel his alpha itching to destroy these insolent obstacles so he could get out to his omega. Like Sasuke, his alpha was outraged that they were currently restricted on getting out of this building. Sasuke and Jugo took to on each side of Itachi as they primed themselves, ready to attack.

A large deep coloured blue wolf flew into the air from behind the pack of Sanin wolves and bowled two wolves over. The Sanin pack had just noticed the rear attack when a fiery red haired wolf with black patches came from behind as well and attached its muzzle to one of the Sanin wolves, successfully knocking it over.

 _'Kisame and Sasori!'_ Itachi howled out and charged forward, intent on helping the two wolves in taking down the pack of Sanin wolves. Sasuke and Jugo dug their claws in and sprinted towards the group. Sasuke and Jugo grabs muzzles full of fur and flipped about any Sanin wolves they could. Teeth, fur, blood flew about, complete with the sounds of snarling, growls, barking and wails of pain.

Several minutes later, Itachi nodded at Kisame and Sasori as all five took off towards the nearest exit. _'How did you know?'_ Itachi barked out to the two wolves.

 _'Tobi-sama said you were meeting with these unsavory characters and after what happened on the island, Tobi-sama stated, and I quote: "…can't trust those ankle biters as far as I could whip em!"…unquote," Kisame started chuckling. 'So he wanted us to come check it out and it's a good thing we did!'_

 _'I thank you both for your assistance heavily. We must head back to the Uchiha manor as they may be under attack. By who, I can only assume,'_ Itachi snarled out as they now ran together through a dense forest _._

 _'Well then, we will have to go with you in case you need us again,' Kisame chuckled out. 'Sasori and I love kicking some ass!' Sasori yipped happily in agreement from behind them. With approval grunts and howls, the five dug in their paws and zigzagged through the dense forest with one destination in mind._

==/\/\==

Asuma growled and snarled as he tossed a limp wolf away from him. ' _Clear here!' he called to the other Hogosha members. 'Anyone find Naruto?' he called out._

 _'Clear and nothing here!' Kurenai barked out._

 _'I've got a scent this way,' Anko barked out. 'Zabuza took off on a few wolves we just met.' She put her nose to the floor and hurried down a corridor, Asuma and Kurenai behind her. As they rounded a turn, their path was cute off by several wolves that snarled and barked. 'Ah shit,' Anko snapped out. 'The scent goes behind them.' She gave several warning barks at the group of snarling wolves, who in turn just began to rush at them. 'Ah fuck, how many are there?' Anko yipped out._

 _'Less chat and more fight Anko!' Kurenai yipped out at her before head butting a wolf and sending it flying. ' We can take em! Lets show em who they dealing with! YAY!' Kurenai charged through the pack of wolves._

==/\/\==

Karin struggled with getting the two wolves down. They were good, she would given em that, _but they just wouldn't stay down!_ She could feel herself slowing down and she quickly glanced at the fox in the corner. He still had some strength to snarl, but only between heavy and hard pants. The fox was losing strength and fast. Labour waited for nothing, and she didn't know if it was a bad omen or just bad luck that the fox went into labour while being in lock down.

 _'UUMMPHHHhh!'_ Karin grunted out as one of the wolves body slammed her into a cabinet. The large wolf bared his fangs as it stalked Karin who struggled to get back on her feet. She panted heavily, her legs quivering, but she refused to give up. She glanced at Naruto again, and seen that the other wolf was snapping at him, his claws striking and at times cutting the fox's skin, causing Naruto to wail out in pain and try to retaliate in return. Karin bounded up and charged at the other wolf. She had to keep going!

A blur of gray zoomed past her and tumbled into the other brown wolf that was attacking Naruto. Karin slid to a stop, her eyes surprised as her nose picks up a familiar scent. _'Kakashi-san!'_ Karin felt herself breath in relief as she moved towards Naruto, who appeared to be slipping to the floor. _'Naruto!'_ Karin called out as she moved towards him but didn't make it as the other wolf she was fighting against clamped his teeth onto her leg. _'ARRHH!'_ Karin called out in pain as her paws gave out from under her and the enemy wolf dragged her back away from Naruto. She curled her body so she could reach around and send a clawed blow to the muzzle of the wolf she was fighting earlier, only to find the teeth on her leg were now gone.

 _'Not this TIME!'_ A snarled howl echoed through the room and a muzzle grabbed the enemy wolf that howled and whined in pain and surprise. Karin flopped to her side, panting heavily as she watched a large longer haired dark brown wolf with red markings on its face and ears attack the enemy wolf. _'Who the hell…'_ Karin laid still for a moment, watching as the gray wolf on the one end of the room from earlier knock the now unconscious enemy wolf to the side, _'Kakashi,'_ she thought, and then looked at how the other larger dark brown wolf easily knocked the last enemy about the room like a rag doll. _'Kiba!'_ Karin thought out exhausted. Her body relaxed from her excitement as she whimpered happily watching Kiba make short work of the last enemy wolf.

 _'Hiya babe!'_ Kiba yipped out as he trotted to where she lay. _'Heard there was a party I needed to crash!'_ Kiba brought his muzzle over to Karin and rubbed his cheek against her. He growled lowly as he then noticed her injuries.

 _'They aren't that bad. Looks worse than I feel,'_ Karin whimpered out slightly as she struggled to get to her feet. Kiba threw his head under hers and assisted her. _'But Naruto…'_ she whispered out as she quickly turned to see Kakashi heading to where Naruto was laying.

The fox was collapsed on the floor still, in the corner, but more blood seemed to be pooling around him. His swollen stomach was rising up and down rapidly from Naruto's shortened breaths and his beautiful coat was soaking wet with secretions and blood. His eyes were rolled up and it was an eerie site to see only the whites of the fox's eyes.

 _'Oh my god, NARTUO!'_ Karin called out as she quickly went to his side to survey her friend. Naruto was unconscious but Karin could see that it did not stop the muscles contracting all throughout this lower body. His body was struggling to deliver the babies, but without a conscious effort, the pups were stuck within their momma. Bloody clawed rips in his skin marks littered his body, his tails were soaked with the fluids from the amniotic sac, mixed with bloody secretions. _'Oh my god, Kiba, I-I don't know what to do!'_ Karin wailed out.

 _Naruto opened his eyes to see blue sky. He blinked again, rubbed his eyes and the same brilliant blue sky was there. His nose picked up the scents of flowers, grass and fresh air. He felt the ground beneath him and moved his fingers to confirm his suspicions. He was in the middle of a field. He quickly lifted himself up, seeing flowers and the tall wild grass blowing gently in the wind._ ' _Huh…what happened?'_ _He brought himself to stand and took in the scene. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a pristine blue and the slight breeze was warm. He knew where he was, but he didn't know why. He brought his hands to his stomach and he frowned. It was flat, no babies. 'Sasuke!? My babies?! What the hell? Please…I don't wanna die! Not now! No!" He felt the unmistakable sting of tears begging to form and he fell to his knees. "Not now, this isn't fair!" He wailed out._

 _"Naruto," the voice cracked through the air._

 _Naruto sobbed slightly before turning his head to see red hair flowing and deep red eyes staring down at him._

 _"FUCK YOU! I'm not dead! I refuse to die! ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed out at Honshu as he jumped up and threw himself at Honshu, his fists banging against the massive chest. The tears falling as the profanity left his lips and he punched over and over. "You can't DO THIS! You PROMISED! You promised!" Honshu just stood still as the small human continued to punch at him._

 _Honshu then moved his large wolf paw behind Naruto and pulled the blond into his chest, hugging him close. Naruto's continued to scream, sob and wail into Honshu's chest as his limbs slowly lost strength to continue to hit the god. Honshu held him until the blond fell limply against him, his sobs quieting down to smaller hiccups. "It's alright, I've got you," Honshu purred out._

==/\/\==

The Uchiha manor was within a few miles and Sasuke felt his anxiety rising to whole new level. His inner alpha wolf clawed relentlessly at his mental self, wanting to be releasedto get them to their omega. Sasuke clamped his mental walls hard on the wolf, trying to calm it, letting it know they were on their way to their very pregnant mate. The lightening shot of pain through his neck had Sasuke wince and stumble briefly.

 _'Sasuke!'_ Itachi called out. His thoughts heavy with concern as he ran up next to Sasuke.

 _'I-I'm alright, I think. But something's wrong. I need to hurry,'_ Sasuke panted out and dug his claws harder into the soft forest floor.

Itachi grunted out in agreement. Itachi himself had felt the pain of his mate through their bond, and his own alpha was not a patient wolf. Itachi masked his pain well, but inside the rage boiled forth and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back the alpha within from taking over. Itachi's mentality may be strong, but having a bond mate was completely new and the mentality of the alpha had changed that took some time to get used to. The inner alpha continued to slam itself and claw against the mental walls, causing Itachi to flinch in discomfort continuously. He only hoped that his worse thoughts were not true and they all arrive in time.

As they ran the final mile, they could smell the blood and feel the panic and restlessness of the persons within the manor. All five wolves raced to the home to find the front yard a bustle of wolves and humans. Many of the wounded humans and wolves were being patched up, the enemies were bound, tied and some gagged. The amount of activity moving about the yard surprised them all.

"Ah Itachi-sama, welcome home!" Tobi jumped up waving from the front step. He bounced down the stairs and bounded up to Itachi, skidding to a halt at his nose. "I brought reinforcements when I suspected something, and damn! Am I ever glad I did!" Tobi threw his arms up and twirled around. "Who'd of thought!" He finished twirling, placing his hands on his hips and nodding his masked face up and down.

Itachi, Sasuke and Jugo looked about. Several enemy wolves were bound but not fighting back. There were wolves from Tobi's clan that was guarding them all closely. The Uchiha staff and other Uchiha members were being patched up by persons of Tobi's clan and others that weren't.

"Turns out there were a couple council members that came and offered some assistance!" Tobi exclaimed, pointing to various strangers that were assisting the wounded.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other quickly. _'Council! NO! Naruto!'_ Sasuke growled out furiously as he sprinted to the doors, Itachi on his heels.

"Was it something I said?" Tobi scratched the side of his head, as he watched the three wolves sprint into the manor. He then strolled in behind them.

Sasuke tore through the entrance and up the stairs to where his and Naruto's room was. He skidded to a halt to find Karin, Kakashi and the guy that Sasuke recalled who was trying to get Naruto some time ago. They were all standing outside the door of his and Naruto's room and he bore his teeth releasing a menacing growl.

 _'Get out of the way KARIN!'_ Sasuke barked at her with the promise of wrath behind his voice. His hackles were standing high and his claws were poking into the flooring with every second the three stood in his way. He felt his brother come up beside him, demanding to know what the situation was.

Karin shook her head. "Sasuke, you can't, not yet. Th-they are trying to save them—them both," she choked out. "N-Naru-to, he-he fought so h-hard," she began sobbing into the brunette's shoulder. "And H-Haku…" she managed to sniffle out.

Sasuke saw red. The brunette with Karin was the he knew as the one that was trying to woo Naruto together with the thought of his mate being attacked, his unborn pups in danger and now he was being denied access. His alpha ripped at his mentality as it pushed hard to gain control. He rushed at the door, his mind only set on getting behind the wall to where his mate and pups were. He never heard his brother or Jugo calling out to him before he was lost to darkness.

==/\/\==

 _Sasuke ran through the tall grass and flowers of the meadow. The sun was shining brightly against a deep blue sky and a slight breeze rustled through the long grass and flowers. He looked about as he continued running, his mind fearful of what he wouldn't find here. He could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest with anxiety as his eyes continued to move around the meadow and not seeing what he was looking for. He worried on his bottom lip but kept racing through._

 _A familiar figure caught in his peripheral vision and he stopped and looked full on. The massive figure stood beneath a familiar tree, the breeze causing the cloak to rustle slightly. Sasuke's heart dropped hard and he swallowed as he walked towards the figure. His feet now felt heavy and a chill erupted through his skin as he made his way to the tree._

 _"Honshu-sama," Sasuke breathed out as best he could and gave a small bow. His heart unforgivingly wouldn't stop thumping relentlessly against his chest given at the anxiety he felt seeing the figure. With Honshu here, does that mean…Naruto…his pups…? Sasuke grit his teeth at the mere thought of any of them gone from his life._

 _The hooded figure bowed its head slightly before removing the hood and revealing the long flowing deep red hair and deep wine coloured red eyes. Sasuke gulped hard as those eyes bore into his, showing something akin to disappointment._

 _Sasuke looked around Honshu and turned his head slightly to see if there was anyone else. He felt saddened when he realized it was only the two of them._

 _"Sasuke Uchiha, I had given you the choice and from the recent events, I fear that perhaps your choice was not the best one." Honshu shook his wolf head sadly as he frowned. "The events that had led to Asuri's ancestor current predicament is nothing more than a repeat of the centuries. As we had discussed prior, you know that I will not and cannot let this continue…"_

 _"NO! You can't! You haven't even—" Sasuke started to spit out._

 _"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Honshu fiercely barked out. Thunder crashed in the distance as a gale forced wind whipped through Sasuke's hair and the sky darkened. " **HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!?** HASN'T ASURI'S SOUL SUFFERED THE PAIN LONG ENOUGH?! **HOW MUCH MORE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS DO YOU PLAN TO BRING INTO HIS WORLD SASUKE UCHIHA?!"** Honshu barked out continuously towards Sasuke with red hair lashing about up and around looking like flames. Honshu's eyes glowed like beacons and with every flare of his arms, lightening crashed across the sky. _

_Honshu's anger showed in his body and in nature around them and Sasuke could admit, he was absolutely, positively, frightened. Not for himself, but for what Honshu was suggesting. Sasuke dropped to his knees, his head instantly lowered, his fists clenched at his sides and he closed his eyes. "Please…Honshu-sama…" he whispered softly, a tear escaped and fell quietly down a cheek. "Please…don't take him away. H-he is my everything…" he brought his hands to his face as another tear slipped out. "He deserves the world….Take—take me instead…"_

==/\/\==

Sasuke saw a ceiling all too familiar. His realized he was in a room at the Uchiha manor. He blinked suddenly as he realized the few tear tracks on his face. Suddenly his heart clenched painfully as he recalled his conversation with Honshu. If he was here, in the Uchiha manor, obviously Honshu didn't listen to his request and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the bubble of tears push to his eyes. _'NO NO NO NO! It's not supposed to be this way! Naruto!'_ he screamed to himself as he brought a fist into his mouth and bit hard. The tears forced their way out between his eyes lids as he began to gasp out sobs. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be dead. The sorrow exploded within himself and his wolf at the thought of his world without Naruto and his pups. He couldn't hold the pain as he arched his back and together with his wolf, released a sorrowful howling wail within the room. His fists clenched hard and squeezed blood as his claws ripped into his palms. His body flung back and forth as the wolf cried out in agony and Sasuke let it.

Itachi rushed into the room with Jugo and brought a cloth to Sasuke's forehead. "Shhh…shhhh otouto, it's alright," Itachi purred out, trying to calm the younger alpha. Itachi continued to apply soft strokes of the warm cloth around Sasuke's face, purring and whispering calming words. Jugo attended to Sasuke's palms so he wouldn't continue to damage them. After several minutes Sasuke and his alpha calmed, his chest still gasping in breaths as Sasuke's eyes opened to focus on Itachi.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke hiccupped out in sobs. He brought an arm and placed it over his eyes. "H-he...our pups—g—gone aren't they? H-he was so angry with me…" A few tears slipped through.

"Otouto. You aren't making sense. Who?" Itachi questioned.

"Please spare me the details nii-san," Sasuke breathed out and rolled over. His heart hurt badly and he just wanted to fade away. Without Naruto and their pups, he couldn't foresee a future.

"Time to get up you brat," a hoarse voice broke through the heavy atmosphere. "You're presence is required."

Sasuke turned to the voice to find a large breast cleavage blocking his vision. "What the f—" he spat out angrily.

"Finish that and I'll knock you into next week you irritable little shit!" the voice growled out and a face came into Sasuke's view.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Sasuke growled out, his eyes flickering to red instantly. How dare this woman be in his home and speaking to him like this!

"Otouto! Calm yourself," Itachi barked out and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The busty woman's face frowned and reddened as well as she appeared aggravated at the younger Uchiha. "This is council member Tsunade-sama. She is the best in her field otouto," he smiled warmly at Sasuke. Sasuke's anger turned into a confused look. "She is Shizune-chan's sensei." Sasuke shook his head slightly at Itachi, the confusion still in his eyes.

"A council member? Are you fucking serious Itachi?" Sasuke seethed out between his teeth. "What have you done?!" Sasuke was outraged. The very thought of any council members being allowed into their home after what they have done in the past! His canines and claws began to extend. The very thought of the council member violating Naruto and his pups bodies infuriated him and his wolf. The lowly threatening growls began to erupt from deep within him. "If you think for a **_second_** that you will be near their bodies—!" Sasuke began to get up, intent on ripping this woman apart.

" **ENOUGH!** " Itachi barked out. His deep voice broke through the growing aggravation in the room that had Sasuke shrink and whimper slightly. "Enough otouto…" Itachi spoke more calmly as he placed his hand on Sasuke's crown. "Listen to her."

The busty woman, Sasuke now knew as Tsunade-sama, crossed her arms over her chest, (Sasuke was impressed she could) and growled at Sasuke. "Now listen here you little shit," she spit out with a snap. "I need you to come to the other room and bond with your pups _now!"_

 _'Wait? What?'_ Sasuke's eyes widened into saucers. "My p-pups?" Sasuke sat up suddenly, grabbing Tsunade's biceps. "What of my pups? N-Naruto?" He shook her slightly, his eyes searching hers.

Tsunade smirked and allowed Sasuke to place his hands on her. She then smiled softly, "yes Sasuke, your pups and Naruto need you."

That's all Sasuke needed to hear as he bounced out of the bed, stumbling and tripping as he rushed for the door. His nose picking up the scent instantly of disinfecting solutions that is normally smelled in a hospital or doctor's office coming directly from his and Naruto's screeched to a halt, his hand shaking as he held the door knob while trying to turn it. He felt Tsunade behind him and she pushed on the door to open it as he managed to turn the knob. Sasuke felt his heart hammer in his chest as he peeked into the room.

The sun was starting to rise and filter through the windows. The curtains were drawn slightly open to allow the sun to come in. An IV pole was standing right by the bed, a beeping noise was heard and Sasuke knew it was a medical device to determine someone's vitals. He saw a familiar form in his—" ** _our!"_** _—_ bed and the sunshine gold strands highlighted by the sun beams streaming through the window. He stumbled slowly into the room, towards the bed, holding his breath as his mind was blank. His wolf was stunned silent as well; his mind was overwhelmed with—with… _what_? He didn't know—it was all so surreal. He felt a hand grasp his arm, and he allowed himself be guided towards the bed. His heart skipped a beat at seeing Naruto, slightly pale but breathing as if he was sleeping. His hand went to his lips as he bit back a sob when his eyes fell upon the sunken cheek bones, the cracked lips and darkness pooled under the closed eyes. He took the final steps to Naruto's side and fell to his knees. His hand shaking as he tried to cup his palm upon Naruto's cheek.

"He's in a coma," Tsunade whispered out. Sasuke choked on a sudden gasp and a sob. "But, he's healing well. I expect a full recovery. His body needs time to rest and recover. His mentality is aware of this, therefore has forced his body to sleep."

Sasuke hiccupped out a half laugh or sob, he didn't know which it was, but his heart was aching with so much need, relief, sadness, and he didn't know how he could withstand anymore. He stroked his fingertips along Naruto's sleeping forehead and trailed down to cheekbones and down to his chin. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me," Sasuke whispered out.

"The pups however…" Tsunade spoke out. Sasuke gasped as he turned to see there was no swollen area on Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to know, yet he wanted to know. He looked over at Tsunade who made her way to the other side of the bed. She pulled a curtain over that Sasuke didn't notice before. "The three are healthy and strong. The fourth though…she's small, but I'm certain she is a fighter." Tsunade smiled as she looked beneath a heating lamp and into a mass of blankets.

Sasuke tripped up as fast as he could, running around the bed to the small incubator that was hidden by a circular curtain contraption. He held his breath as he looked through the mass of nesting blankets to find four black furred pups, all huddled together, their paws and pink noses twitching as they dreamed in their sleep. Sasuke's tears fell as he took in the site of the shiny black furred coats of all the pups, their eyes shut closed, their ears flat against their heads, their paws the size of quarters except for the one who was substantially smaller than the other three. His alpha shuddered in excitement and pride and Sasuke couldn't hold back the hiccups of happy sobs."F-four? B-but Shizune..." he stuttered out. His hands stroked the sides of the container. He was so itching to touch, but he wasn't sure.

"It has been known to happen Sasuke-kun," Tsunade started. "Because she is so small, her big brother's hid her well." She smiled broadly. "She may be small like I said, but her vitals are healthy and strong. I expect her to be quite the whipper snapper!" She barked out a huge laugh.

"They're all black," Sasuke sniffled happily.

"Well, if you know anything about foxes there brat, fox kits are born all black you know." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise for the second time that morning. "So you won't know what fox or wolf trait these little ones have taken on till their much older." Tsunade reached to the side grabbing at something. "Since Naruto is unable to care for them as a momma would, you will need to provide for them full time." She pulled out a small bottle, shaking it slightly. "Shinzune-chan has prepared several nutritional milk supplements for them and will be monitoring Naruto and your children round the clock. She will also be _educating you_ on caring for them. Understood?" Tsunade informed with a firm tone.

Sasuke silently looked up and just nodded. His mind was an emotional mess. Naruto…is here, safe, alive and his pups…his beautiful family, all safe and in his home. His mind didn't know if it should laugh or cry or a mixture of both. He looked down upon his four children once again, his heart ached to scoop them up and—and… he really didn't know.

"Your instincts are demanding you to do something now aren't they Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade smirked out slightly as she caught Sasuke's attention. "You are required to bond with your offspring, as your own parents had done with you. Historically and culturally you both would be in the nest, scenting each other consistently for the next few weeks, but…" Tsunade looked at the sleeping Naruto. "You will have to start and manually move the pups with Naruto."

Sasuke quivered with anticipation. His pups! His pups! His alpha demanded he scent them now! Gingerly he picked up a pup. His body shook with curiosity and excitement as he found the small pup to fit well within his two hands cupped together. He unconsciously measured up the size of the pup to a loaf of bread. The slick black fur was silky soft, the pup radiated heat like an oven (he read this was normal), its folded ears and shut eyes made the pup look so fragile and the pup squalled slightly as it was shaken from its deep sleep. Sasuke melted instantly at the sound and brought the small pup to his cheek. He rubbed consistently around the face and head of the small pup before putting it back beneath the lamp and repeating with the others. He saved his daughter for last. As he held her in his hands, he found she fit into only one palm and she actually yipped out almost in a growl as she was taken from her source of heat. Sasuke smiled warmly and held his daughter close to his face. He scented her a little longer than the boys, feeling the desire to protect her the most.

"Good, now Shizune-chan will help you feed and scent the pups with Naruto over the next few days. She will send me reports on Naruto's progress and will contact me with any concerns that may arise. I may not be here, but can be here on a moment's notice." She moved away from the bed and opened the door. "I'll leave you for now, I need to attend to your brother." She slipped out of the room.

Sasuke instantly felt guilty. His brother! Haku! What of them?! His sibling was in need but his parental instincts pulled at him to stay with Naruto and his pups. He felt conflicted and pushed a hand through his hair. He looked over to Naruto, who hadn't changed since he arrived. He bent over and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back shortly. I will check on Haku and tell you what I find out." Sasuke knew that Naruto cared for Haku deeply and would want to know. Sasuke turned to the incubator and closed the curtains around it, after running his fingers over each pup quickly. "Daddy will be right back," he whispered and slipped out of the room.

Sasuke paced outside of Itachi and Haku's room. He didn't know what to expect, and honestly he didn't know what he could handle. He tried not to think of the worst. There was still so many questions upon questions that needed to be dealt with. What happened while they were at Sanin manor? How did Tobi's pack get here? What happened to him after he arrived? Who were all the other wolves and humans that were at the manor? Why was the council involved? Who was trustworthy within the council? Without knowing, Jugo came up the way and stood before Sasuke. He suddenly snapped his eyes to him, "Jugo, what can you tell me?"

"Haku-sama was injured protecting Naruto in the safe rooms," Jugo started and Sasuke cringed at the thought. "Thankfully, when Shinzune-chan and Tsunade-sama arrived, they were able to care for Haku-sama and Naruto-sama immediately." Sasuke tilted his head, giving the silent encouragement to continue. "Naruto-sama and Haku-sama were trapped in the safe rooms and Naruto-sama went into labour." Sasuke cringed again, at the thought of his mate trapped and in agony. "Haku-sama fought bravely," Jugo gave a small smile. "But he wasn't able to keep two enemy wolves away. Karin-chan came in right after Haku-sama fell." Jugo then frowned slightly. Sasuke gave Jugo a supportive pat on the shoulder. "Karin-chan did well, but she too, could not defeat two of them. Thankfully, Kiba-kun and Kakashi-san arrived." Sasuke nodded. "Kakashi-san arrived with the Hogosha members. Tobi-sama arrived just before the council members." Jugo trailed off.

"Thank you Jugo, it's more than I knew." Sasuke thanked him quietly. Jugo hummed in agreement as the door clicked opened. Sasuke turned to find Itachi coming. "Nii-san…" Sasuke started but his brother held his hand up to silence him.

"Let us go to the library to chat. Jugo, tea if you please," Itachi spoke softly as he turned down the corridor. Jugo nodded and Sasuke followed quietly.

"I'm sure you have many questions otouto," Itachi started as he stirred his tea. Jugo had set them both up with tea in the library before leaving them. "To start, your wolf was incredibly distressed after we arrived. I, with the help of Jugo, needed to render you unconscious. I apologize for having to do so otouto." Itachi's eyes were sad as he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted a response to the apology as he sipped at his tea. Itachi could see that his otouto did not hold any anger towards him for that stunt. "We had come back to the finished battle apparently," Itachi continued. "Tobi-sama was most insightful in sending his pack to where we were and to the manor." Itachi huffed out a small smile. "I, we—owe that pack a debt otouto."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Without their help, he didn't want to think about where they may have ended up. Sasuke's attention was grabbed when Tsunade walked into the library, Jugo holding the door.

"All right Itachi, I have the final readings." She glanced at Sasuke and then at Itachi with a raise of a brow. Itachi nodded that it was fine that Sasuke be present. She huffed and took a sake cup from Jugo when he offered. "Haku-kun lost a lot of blood, but thankfully no serious injuries to his internal organs." Itachi's stiff shoulders suddenly relaxed and he released a long breath of relief. "He is healing quickly and from what I can tell, there are no permanent injuries and the pups are safe."

Itachi's teacup dropped to the floor. Sasuke's mouth actually fell open as he blinked and gaped at Itachi.

"E-Excuse me?" Itachi stumbled over the words. Tsunade grinned as she slammed back the liquid and nodded at Jugo for a refill. "Since Shizune-chan will be here monitoring Sasuke's family, she will be also monitoring your mate and educating you as well." She chuckled deeply noting that the proud alpha leader of the Uchiha clan was actually shocked silent. "Haku should wake within the next 24 hours. I suspect longer for Naruto, but one never knows. I will be off now. Itachi, I will be in contact later to discuss on where the council stands regarding the past situation. Good luck alphas!" With that, she slammed back another cup of sake, winked at them both and left the room.

==xx00x00x00xx00xx==

As suspected, Haku woke within 24 hours. His memory was foggy, he worried immediately on the situation with Naruto and cried when he heard Naruto was in a coma. Itachi consoled the omega for hours, who even called Sasuke in to tell how Naruto was doing. Sasuke was only too proud to share about the four pups, how they were doing and insisted to Haku that Naruto would wake soon. Haku then cried even more when Itachi placed a hand over Haku's stomach and explained their pups were healthy and growing. Sasuke let the two bond after such news, a special moment that he was barely able to share with his own mate at the time of their news.

Karin and Jugo were overseeing the manor and getting things fixed, replaced or whatever needed to be done while the two alpha lords were seeing to their mates. It was times like this that Sasuke was thankful for Karin's knowledge and experience in knowing the Uchiha clan and Jugo's strong support in strength and knowledge as well. Itachi and Sasuke would get an update from Karin and Jugo later, when the two omegas of the manor were healthy and strong again.

Sasuke was laying with Naruto now, all the pups snuggled between them. Naruto's wounds were all healed, the colour coming back to his skin and the darkened circles under his eyes were no longer present. He was no longer needing an IV and the monitor so after Shizune removed the equipment, she arranged the nest to Sasuke's liking, and Sasuke moved himself and their children to the nest. For three days and nights, Sasuke and the cubs snuggled with the sleeping Naruto with Sasuke moving the cubs to scent against their mother all the time. Sasuke talked to Naruto, whispering how he felt and then telling him of the cub's continual development and growing personalities. He fed them every few hours and Shizune came every day for an hour to check on Naruto and the pup's progress. She answered any questions and gave information to Sasuke. Sasuke told Naruto of some possible names, but refused to name them until Naruto woke.

"See how she tries even though she is blocked? It's almost she knows that they are testing her, and I swear she's growling at them." Sasuke chatted and smiled as he stroked his daughter's backside. "Their fur is so silky and soft, just like baby fur should be. Shizune says their eyes and ears should start to open in another couple weeks." Sasuke picked up one of the boys and scented him while he continued to chat nonchalantly. Sasuke placed the pup under Naruto's chin and the small pup gurgled a noise as it nosed at his mother.

"Nnn…Sas…" Naruto's head moved slightly as the words left his dry lips. "T-tick-lss…"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he brought his hand up to Naruto's cheek. "Wake up love, I'm here." Sasuke quickly placed the pup between them again on the bed, to ensure that he wouldn't slip off of Naruto. "Don't be scared, I'm here." Sasuke continued to run his palm along Naruto's forehead and cheeks.

Eye lids fluttered open slowly and Sasuke could see the beautiful crystal blue once more. He choked back a sob as he dragged his thumb across the scarred cheek, catching a tear that fell from the ocean eyes. "Welcome back love," Sasuke whispered out as he pressed his lips softly against the dry peach coloured ones.

Naruto opened his eyes as Sasuke pulled back. Watery blue eyes focused on soft dark orbs of the Uchiha. The smile on his lips with a few loose tears, no words were said as the two stared at each other. Naruto gasped at the sounds of the small balls of fur that were moving about between them.

"Meet our children, now 4 days old," Sasuke whispered proudly as looked down between them, shifting his body slightly so Naruto could see. Blue eyes looked down, to find the four black haired pups moving about clumsy like, their small noses lifting into the air and beginning to squeak.

"Sas…f-four?" Naruto squeaked out as his hands shook over them. He was nervous to touch. Sasuke grabbed his hand brought it to the nest of pups.

"Yes. You blessed us with three sons and a daughter," Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's temple and guided his hand between the pups. "They have been waiting to meet you." Naruto sobbed lightly while Sasuke guided his hands over the smooth fur of each pup, talked about each and every pup to him for hours as the little family bonded closer than ever.

==x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x==

So...any thoughts? Was anything left unsaid? If you all reread the story, I certainly hope I've closed almost all the doors on the situations that were happening throughout the story.

Just to be clear, as I know it has been confusing some what, the time frame has been 4 months. I think my next story I may be more clarified on the time frame or just label the days or something.

But for arguments sake, up until Sasuke and Naruto found each other in animal form, a month had past. :D

The story is NOT over in this chap, still a little bit to clear up! So keep in touch! Cheers!


	23. Chapter 23

I hope everyone is being safe and taking all the precautions necessary to get us through this!

I hope this chapter isn't too short for ya all, but really, I needed to get this done!

=x00x00x00x00x00x00x==

"We have gathered to determine the outcome for the said kitsune, named Naruto-kun, that is currently bonded with the Uchiha pack. The Uchiha pack has stated their explanation of recent events." A voice stated out.

Another voice spoke, "the kitsune has been under _protection_ of the council for practically most of his life. It would make sense for the council to be involved and get regular updates on the progress. Naturally this—,"

"Protection!? You call that, whatever it is that was done, **_protection_** _?!_ " Sasuke sputtered out, interrupting the council member that was speaking.

" _Sasuke!_ " Itachi hissed out a warning.

"But nii-san, you heard what—what the—!" Sasuke argued back.

" **AS I WAS SAYING** ," a council member then rose his voice. Sasuke snarled his teeth but remained quiet. "The kitsune is the only one of its kind. It's an endangered species and should be put under protective custody!"

"Like HELL!" Sasuke yelled out again.

" **SILENCE**!" a voice boomed from the across the room. "Last warning Uchiha-sama. I will have you removed should you speak out of turn again!"

Sasuke ground his teeth together as he held back his voice. Itachi threw him a look of understanding and nodded. The discussion continued between the council regarding what should be done with Naruto's life and Sasuke became more and more hostile within. Sasuke didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold himself back as it appeared the council was treating Naruto more like a prize possession rather than respecting him as his mate.

Tobi-sama and a few of his pack members came forth. They wanted to give their thoughts on the situation and what had happened at the island and manor. "Tobi-sama. You chose to take your pack members to an island you had no knowledge of, to retrieve a said kidnapped Uchiha pack member and didn't bother to question?" A council member spoke up, eyeing Tobi. Sasuke could feel the nails of his hands digging into his palms at the questions the members were asking the Uchiha supporters.

"Kakashi-san, you have been involved in tracking the kitsune for some time now and you were involved with the Uchiha on the island and the manor. We will hear your statement next." Sasuke glared at Kakashi when the council spoke of Kakashi's long term involvement with Naruto. He still wasn't aware of how long Kakashi had been watching over Naruto, his relationship with Naruto and where he expected the _'watchdog'_ status to end up as. Sure, Sasuke could appreciate the group Kakashi was with but how would Kakashi get through this questioning without mentioning the Hogosha?

"Kakashi-san, you along with a small group of vigilantes, attended the island and manor on the belief of…?" the council waited for Kakashi to finish the sentence.

"On the belief that Naruto-kun was being held against his will, violated and tortured," Kakashi filled in. "I would appreciate that you do not call small pack mates vigilantes. We are simply a small group of friends who don't have a steady pack, that meet together for coffee and bar-be-ques." He waved his hand about and his voice sounded annoyed. "No _were_ creature of any sort should be held against their will and subjected to means that cause harm. I had every reason to believe that is what was Naruto-kun was being subjected to." Kakashi crossed his arms and huffed out in annoyance. Sasuke found himself that he was quite impressed with that statement.

"The council will now meet with council member Tsunade-sama and discuss the final verdict in the council chambers." The members stood at the announcement and left the room. Sasuke bit back at his wolf as much as possible. _The whole discussion of Naruto was preposterous and inhumane!_ His claws continuously raked at his legs, his anxiety at the height of him ready to rip someone's head off.

"Calm yourself otouto. This is only a discussion and council knows they cannot take your mate from our clan," Itachi hissed out. He sounded incredibly calm and Sasuke was ready to start flipping tables and benches because of it.

"Any involvement they think they have in Naruto's life is a problem," Sasuke spit out between clenched teeth.

It wasn't long before the council members returned to the room. Tsunade was the last to enter, her face looking flushed and her eyes looking irritated. She cast a quick glance Sasuke's way but it was over just as quickly and Sasuke wasn't able to read her expression.

"The council would like to bring forward the recommendations for the Uchiha clan regarding the kitsune that has bonded with a member of the clan." The council elder that spoke turned his eyes to Itachi and Sasuke. "The mating contract between the Uchiha clan and the Sanin clan is null and void. Firstly due to the Sanin clan having violated their part of the contract regarding tampering with a mate. And second, due to the violation and unauthorized testing against other creatures including the kitsune, is directly illegal against the rights of were-creatures. The council will not support any contract and/or clan that would directly practice illegal activities." Sasuke and Itachi both sighed relief quietly to themselves.

"In regards to the protection of the kitsune. Council would like to continue with the monitoring and—"

"Excuse me," a voice called from the doors. Murmurs and gasps broke out throughout the room as all heads turned towards the voice. "I do believe I have a right to a say regarding my own wellbeing and life thank you very much!" the voice barked out sharply. Sasuke's eyes widened at the body that appeared into the room.

The tall broad shouldered male strode into the room; his jaw set firm, blue eyes scowled at the council members seated at the front of the room and his hands flexed continuously. He was dressed in a sharp dark blue blazer with white shirt and tie, crisp pants and dress shoes that clipped upon the floor as he made his way to the front. "Since when has it been law to determine someone else's life?" Naruto growled out when he stopped in the centre. Several council members dropped their jaws looking on at the confident male that broke through the air. "I'm here to speak on my **_own behalf_**!" He growled out as his eyes flickered to all the members.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed out lowly. He was supposed to be at the manor, caring for their pups and ensuring they were all safe! The alpha within was suddenly overwhelmed with the anxiety of not knowing where the pups were.

Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile. "It's okay Sas," he whispered. "They are safe with Haku and Karin. Not to mention a bunch of other pack wolves from Tobi's clan." He firmed his face then and turned to look to the front again. "I will not be treated like a number, a _thing_ , or anything other than a person with as much rights as anyone else in this room." The room was suddenly very silent with all eyes on the broad blond kitsune that stood.

Sasuke felt the pride swelling as his eyes took in the stunning features of his mate. Dressed sharply in a blazer jacket, his thick unruly wavy sunshine hair falling just above his shoulders and highlighted the firm features of his cheek bones that lead to his sharp jaw line and smooth throat. The muscles were taunt and strait going down his neck to well defined collar that Sasuke shivered about as he recalled running his tongue along those features.

"I have been informed, and sadly, also was shown, of what exactly my ancestors had been subjected to throughout the centuries." He shook his head sadly as he remembered what Honshu had shown him. "The torture inflicted upon them! And from what?! From the fear and greed **_your_** ancestors were riddled with, that trickled to this day in age! .DAY!" He waved his arms up in an exasperated measure. "It angers and disgusts me to think that an amazing gift that was bestowed upon a dying woman's wish to save her child, had been painfully subjected to the ignorance of mankind." He growled and ground his teeth as his voice grew more aggressive. "The gift could have been lost to who possessed it, but no, she had begged for it to continue and it was granted. **_THIS_** — **_THIS VERY GIFT!_** " he spat out with anger as he pointed his fingers at all of them, "had been passed down through your ancestors to every single ONE OF YOU! ** _ALL OF YOU!_** " He pointed and waved his finger about again. "And how do you thank the gods for it?!" He growled out through his teeth and his eyes instantly flicked to ruby red. The members of council looked upon him, many eyes gave the look of guilt, a couple looked offended that the kitsune say such a thing and there were the few that gave looks of pride. Naruto read them all and his fox clawed out, wanting to take revenge on those who reeked with guilt and sin. He bit back the fox even though the visions of expelling his anger upon those looked almost appealing. " _You all,_ " he spat out as his eyes passed through them all, " _make me **sick!**_ " He hissed and spit out with venom. "And the lot of you dare call yourselves democratic!" He stopped and gave a soft smile to Tsunade and a wink. "Though," he took a deep breath in. "There are some of you that I have hope for. And some of you could learn from them," he snapped out the last sentence.

Naruto took a few deep breaths before continuing. "If **any** of you think that I, and my family, are specimens that needs to be recorded, monitored, measured, weighed, poked, prodded, watched or what- _fucking-_ ever—! And if **any— _any_** of you make any such moves to even _touch_ my family, I will **_personally come for you_**!" Naruto's growls were released from the last few sentences, his eyes glowed red and even his hair looked to be electrified as it stood on end. The marks on his face had deepened to enhance the warning his inner fox gave out. He snorted out a final huff before turning around and heading out the door. Sasuke jumped up and followed his mate out but before he left he gave a final glare at all the council members as well. Itachi gave a small smile as he listened to the two leave.

Naruto stormed through the door, directly making his way to the outdoors. He growled lowly when someone grabbed his wrist to hold him back. Pissed off red eyes turned to find the one who dare hold him back, canines extended and ready to lash out.

"Dobe—" A baritone voice purred out in an impossible low voice. Half lidded soft black eyes focused on raging red.

"Sas'ke?" Naruto stuttered out as he was suddenly whisked into the arms of the waiting alpha. "Hey! Whoa—!" His lips were pressed against warm plump ones of his alpha quickly and warm arms held him close. The fox melted instantly in the alpha's arms and Naruto felt his eyes drift close as he returned the kiss. The desired sensations coming from the wolf shot goosebumps all through Naruto's body and he released a sensual moan. Warm hands were caressing his body, creating a heat wave trembling through him. The fox was nothing but putty in the heat encased bubble that the wolf created.

The wolf pulled back and grinned at the flushed look of his mate. Naruto's eyes were unfocused and half lidded, his lips partially open giving soft gasping breaths with a smile and a healthy reddish glow on his cheeks. "Na-ru-to," Sasuke purred into the fox's ear. Sasuke was searing with desire. Watching his mate stand up to the council members, his frustrations seeping out through his speech, and the aura of his fox spirit pulsing out waves of domination over the room left Sasuke's alpha snarling in pride and wanting to take his mate right there on the floor. Be damned of where they were, his alpha wanted to show the world that this proud powerful omega mate was his. "I want you," the alpha purred out demanding.

Naruto blinked several times before his blue eyes focused on Sasuke. "BAKA!" Naruto pushed Sasuke of him. "What you doing that here for! There are people every—!" His speech was cut off as Sasuke pulled him back into his chest. Red eyes flared up at the blue eyes along with a low dominating growl. Naruto glared back, but smirked at the same time. "You pervy bastard," he whispered through his lips that nearly touched the alpha's. Their noses were inches apart, they could taste each other's breath. "I came straight from home," he responded huskily. Sasuke's possessiveness grew as the omega spoke of _their home_ being his. "Haku and Karin are making sure the pups are okay while I came here. I had planned to head straight back home afterwards." Naruto breathed out again, his lips brushing against the alpha's as he formed the words. "Unless…you had other plans _alpha?_ " Naruto hinted out and a licked the alpha's bottom lip teasingly.

Sasuke snarled at the innuendo and grabbed the omega's ass possessively. He squeezed the globes hard causing the omega to gasp in surprise. "I need you, _now!_ " Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear as he turned, keeping his arm around the omega's waist and leading them out of the corridor. Naruto squeaked out in surprise but kept his stride beside the heated alpha as they made their way out of the building.

==/\/\==

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the hotel room door after it closed, his lips devouring the taste of his mate instantly. His alpha growled in agreement as his tongue was instantly granted access to the delicious cavern of the blond. The moans escaped the blond mouth that vibrated through the alpha. Hands were moving all over, both demanding access to the other immediately. "F-Fuck Naru—" Sasuke hummed out as he felt the omega claw at his pants and shirt, his small claws leaving scratches that tantalized his senses. "Fuck, you were so—I so wanted—oh my god, you—you," Sasuke growled out as his teeth nibbled his way down the strong sinew neck, his tongue followed the firm outline of Naruto's collar bone. "Your demands, your power, fuck— _fuck I want you so bad._ " Sasuke's claws poked into Naruto's ass that caused the omega to hiss out.

"Ah Sa-Sasuke, not if I take you _first_ ," Naruto growled out as he twisted around pushing Sasuke against the door with his body and then twisted the alpha's nipples with his fingers causing the alpha to snap out in pleasure. Naruto then grabbed the alpha's wrists and forced them over the alpha's head against the door, ground his hard groin into the raven's bulge and bit into the alpha's lower lip. "Who do you belong to _alpha?_ " Naruto growled out huskily against the raven's lips as he thrust his groin against the other again.

Sasuke's alpha howled out in erotic pleasure as it accepted the dominate nature of the omega. Prideful as he was though, Sasuke just snapped his teeth at the omega, his eyes glowing red with excitement and he pushed his own hardness against the omega's groin causing the omega to hiss in response. He smirked with mirth as the omega's now glowing reddish orange eyes responded with such hunger that Sasuke felt goosebumps raise all over his body. Sasuke was eager to see and feel the omega's next move.

Naruto used one hand to hold Sasuke's wrists above his head and moved his other clawed hand leisurely down Sasuke's rib cage and to his slacks. The skilled clawed hands flicked the button and the slacks fell with a slight swoosh noise, leaving Sasuke in his boxer briefs. The coolness of the room with the slick trailing of the omega's tongue on his neck caused the hairs on his neck to stand and Sasuke shivered with anticipation. The omega purred out in agreement to the reaction as it ran its clawed hand back up the solid pale chest still holding the unbuttoned shirt. " _Who do you belong to **alpha?**_ " the omega demanded again as he traced a clawed finger around a nipple. Sasuke couldn't stop the gasp as tingles zapped straight down to his cock. He couldn't help but to turn his head to the side, exposing his neck to the fangs of the omega as Naruto bit at his neck. "Ha-ha- _Naru_ —" Sasuke panted out. His alpha was quivering with such sexual energy that his knees were shaking, threatening to give out. The omega smirked into Sasuke's neck, "good boy," he breathed heavily. He let go of Sasuke's wrists and the alpha wasted no time in gathering up the omega in a heated growl over his shoulder and making the few steps towards the bed.

Sasuke dove onto the omega he threw onto the bed. His clawed hands running up the smooth sun kissed muscled chest, ripping the shirt in the process and the omega arched his back up, releasing mewls of surprise. Sasuke thrust his still clothed rock hard cock against the others matching hard bulge, still confined within the omega's pants, growling out with want as the friction between the two sent sparks within him. The omega responded with small gasps of want. "You are _mine omega,_ " Sasuke howled out as he nipped at Naruto's nipples. The groaning omega urged him to continue as Sasuke suckled at one nub and his fingers twisted at the other. He dragged his tongue down the muscled trail to the pants and swiped the pants off, boxers and all to reveal his prize. The omega's cock, stiff and proud, glistened on the head with the scent of desire and nestled within the blond nest of curls. The alpha drooled at the delicious treat before him. Without warning, Sasuke engulfed the omega's cock quickly and Naruto howled out in surprise.

Slick gushed from the omega's opening, smelling rich with sweet aroma that the alpha became hazy and drunk with lustful hunger. The omega gripped blue black locks within his fingers, causing small stings of pain that urged the alpha to suckle more at the ridged cock, dragging this canines slightly over the silky skin and causing the omega to cry out. The omega's legs trembled from the assault and Sasuke's tongue lathered around the head, dipping into the slit that had the omega arching up and orgasming instantly into the alpha's awaiting mouth. Swallowing his prize, Sasuke massaged the omega's taunt sack as he lightly bobbed his head through the omega's orgasm.

As the omega's body trembled with aftershocks, Sasuke hoisted Naruto's ass up and ran his tongue down the slick opening. His alpha throbbed with want, tasting the savory essence on his tongue of the omega and Sasuke thrust his tongue within the heat. "NNnnggghh – ah f-fuck Sas!" the omega wailed out in pleasure, his hands gripping at the sheets and his toes curled. Sasuke hummed out as he lapped up the rich scented slick, enjoying how he was making the omega squirm. "Who's your _alpha?_ " Sasuke growled out lowly as his hands squeezed the globes and his tongue assaulted Naruto's hole. The omega wriggled and wailed out in pleasure and Sasuke growled out more. " **Who's your _alpha!_ "** Sasuke demanded as his managed to slap his hand on one of the tanned globes, emanating a squeak from Naruto's lips. "Ah-ah-ahhh! Oh my god… oh _you-you-YOU!_ " Naruto wailed out as his hole gushed more slick and Sasuke buried his mouth onto the opening, licking, lapping and flattening his tongue across the rim. Naruto's legs trembled and squeezed Sasuke's head before the omega grabbed the blue black locks and pulled hard. " **Enough play!** " he snarled out and pulled Sasuke up his body and slamming their lips together.

The alpha snarled in response and pushed the omega down then flipping him over. Quickly shedding his boxer briefs, he pushed down on the blonde's shoulder blades and leaned over to sink his teeth into Naruto's shoulder with a growl. Naruto howled out in shock but his body convulsed, rocking his body into the alpha's ridged cock, and then the omega purred and shivered. Sasuke licked at the bite and nibbled at the mating mark he left upon his omega so many months ago. The alpha felt his pride swell at seeing the mark on his mate and the ache in his loins exploded as the omega lay willingly presenting himself to him. The purring and mewing coming from the Naruto's lips as well as the omega's ass caressing his engorged cock had Sasuke keeping his hands steady on the omega's shoulder blades, as he drew his hips back and penetrated the slicked and heated rim with a quick thrust. The clenching heat of the omega had Sasuke biting into his lower lip to still himself from becoming feral and just pistoning in and out. Naruto gulped out in a whimper when penetrated, which left his entrance convulsing around the alpha's large girth, getting used to the stretch. Sasuke hissed out as his balls contracted painfully as his alpha gnawed at his mentality, demanding he pound the omega hard and fast.

Slick began to seep out from around the thick shaft and Naruto reached behind him, grasping his ass and kneaded his globes. "What's the matter _alpha?_ Too tired to continue?" Naruto taunted Sasuke as his fingers flexed and spread his cheeks, his face turned sideways to give a smirk towards him. The alpha bore his canines at the taunt and began slide the thick cock out slowly. Naruto's eyes rolled up as he gasped for air. Sasuke inwardly grinned as he _slowly_ slid his cock back in to the hilt, then repeated. Naruto whimpered out suddenly at each slow agonizing thrust and Sasuke chuckled deeply. "What's the matter _omega?_ Too much for you?" he grunted out as he continued the slow thrusting. He bit his lip as he endured the slow pace, his alpha roaring in his ears from the torment. His alpha snarled and slammed at his senses, demanding he absorb his mate _now._

Sasuke pushed down on Naruto's shoulder blades again, forcing the omega to lift his ass high as he began a brutal pace. Naruto cried out in pleasure with each thrust, his arms reaching above his head to grasp the mattress and keep from being forced into the headboard from the propelling cock. His body screamed in bliss as Sasuke's cock filled him full. The thick shaft touched every sensory area that had Naruto's mind fogged and buzzing with endorphins. He panted out each glorified whimper, his fox wanting more and more…

Sasuke's alpha snarled in ferocity as the omega lay panting, glowing and smelling of pleasure. Sasuke's eyes glowed red, his canines elongated as he leaned over to clamp onto the omega's neck. At contact Naruto spasmed out a cry of ecstasy and released his orgasm beneath him into the bed. The alpha within growled out with satisfaction as Sasuke continued to pound the omega into the mattress, teeth still clamped onto the tan slicked sweaty skin.

Red vapor began to rise from the blonde's skin, light in colour and began to swirl lazily around the two. Naruto's eyes were still hazed over in reddish orange lust as Sasuke continued to slam all the sensory areas within him. Longer claws began to extend slowly from Naruto's hands, but he didn't notice as his mind was a whirlwind of extreme pleasure. The alpha panted between clenched teeth as he penetrated deeply, making the omega mew out pleasurably. Without warning, Sasuke released his hold and flipped Naruto onto his back, placing Naruto's legs on his arms as he leaned over, shoved his dripping cock back into the sweet slicked heat and locked his lips with Naruto's. The omega responded by wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck and deepening the kiss and twisting his tongue with the other. The reddish fog began to thicken and swirl up and around the two, both oblivious to the situation happening around them.

The red thickened in colour as it rolled around the pair, lifting their hair and teasing it up and down as the two were lost in their passion. Purple began to seep from the alpha's pores, as steam would from a heated dish of food, and began to twirl with the red. The two colours began to blend as the two lovers moaned and hummed in their pleasures until the swirl of colour above turned a deep magenta. Naruto's back arched suddenly as his head fell back, eyes rolled back and his lips fell open in a gasp. Sasuke lurched up and arched as his head fell back, eyes squinted shut and he howled passionately.

Sasuke fell back on his knees, pulling Naruto with him to straddle his lap who began to grind his ass onto Sasuke's cock. The omega's teeth began to elongate as his head fell back and the fox cried out with a need. As the omega's body rocked with the alpha, his head flipped forward and the omega dropped his canines into the alpha's neck. The alpha roared out as he squeezed the trembling omega and slammed his cock over and over into the omega's heat. The omega's fangs held tight as it snarled from each push, each deep thrust and clawed his hands on the alpha's back. Sasuke fell forward, his hands trapped under Naruto but his hips still plowed continuously into the clenching heat of the omega. The sounds of their slapping skin echoed off the walls as the magenta fog swirled around the two with a sudden velocity.

Sasuke shifted so his feet were now on either side of Naruto's body, his ass bouncing up and down between Naruto' spread legs and Naruto's teeth still embedded on his neck. Grunts with sweat dripping into the pillow beneath Naruto's head, Sasuke could feel his heavy sack tighten and the swelling of his knot beginning to form. Endorphins raced through Sasuke's veins as he trembled between thrusts. "Nnggh, f-fuck f-fuck **_mine_** ," he growled out as he gave longer harder thrusts to deepen his need until behind his eyes he exploded with stars. The lightening shocks of pleasure rushed through his system that Sasuke blacked out momentarily. The pleasurable cry of the omega was heard as Naruto released his biting hold on Sasuke's shoulder and shook and convulsed from his own orgasm that released between their bodies. The fox cried out in bliss as the alpha knot formed hard and deep within. The two bodies quivered and rocked slower and slower, both drowning in a sea of pleasurable endorphins and not noticing the magenta vortex above them slowing and eventually dispelling straight up into nothing.

Sasuke was the first to lift his head and look down at the panting sated omega. He ran his palm over the blonde's forehead gently. "Naruto?" he whispered out, slight concern in his voice. Naruto's eyes were closed, his lips were slightly parted and panting, his body sheen with sweat. Red dusted his face and Sasuke moved slightly that drew a whimper from the fox. The alpha's ego was practically screaming out as a solid knot had situated itself deep within the blond omega. Sasuke gently placed his lips upon the plump pink ones and dipped his tongue within the cavern. The omega hummed out and responded by twisting his tongue with Sasuke's. Sasuke moved his lips gently and lovingly, coxing the blond to open his eyes. The omega was still trembling from the intensity of their love making and Sasuke pecked kisses on the blonde's nose and cheek.

Blue eyes flickered open and Naruto gave the alpha a smile when he focused on soft coal eyes. "Mmm…Sas," Naruto whispered out as he ran his hands up Sasuke's back. "Mmm… fffffuck—" he moaned out when he shifted slightly and he felt the knot deep within him. Naruto squeezed his ass muscles, smiling proudly at hearing the alpha moan in pleasure at the sensation. Sasuke nuzzled his nose deeper into the omega's neck. Naruto giggled slightly at the sensation before his eyes fell upon Sasuke's neck to see a deep angry purple and red mark that looked suspiciously like rows of teeth. His inner fox purred loudly and vibrated through his skin, causing him to shiver with delight at seeing his mark on his mate. Naruto pulled Sasuke tighter and mumbled softly, "mine."

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Haku lay on the floor in a room, a circle of pillows around him, a fluffy carpet beneath him as he giggled and blew raspberries at the one month old cubs that padded around, nipping at each other and yipping out gleeful noises. Two of the boys were showing fox features, with their pointy reddish coloured ears, black socks and their baby fluffy fur was turning into lighter red. Their eyes were black lined that highlighted their light coloured faces and making their eyes looking wide and adorable. One boy was still a fluffy black, his baby fur had not changed colour, his ears pointed up and fluffy tail, the spitting image of his father. The three boys pounced about, yipping and bowling about on each other, at times turning to Haku and rushing into him, causing Haku to laugh out loud.

A smaller black ball of fluffy fur watched the lot out of the way. She eyed her brother's antics and huffed out every now and then. Haku tried to coax her over but the little girl snubbed her nose up at every attempt.

The door to the room opened and all the boys yipped with glee as Naruto and Sasuke walked in. "My babies!" Naruto cried out with glee as he dropped to the floor, sitting only for a second before he was bowled over by three rambunctious pups. With yips and tongues lashing out, Naruto laughed as he hugged and rubbed his sons.

Sasuke gave a smile to the group of wild ones on the floor. Naruto rolling about laughing as the pups tackled him with licks and nips. _'The boys are just like their momma,'_ he thought to himself as he looked over to find his little girl, wagging her tail, while she still sat proud and tall. Sasuke scooped her up, cradling her like a large baby and snuggling into her thick fur. "Hello my princess, how are you today?" Sasuke purred out as he rubbed his cheek against her neck and cheek. She responded by placing a paw on either side of Sasuke's neck balancing her lower half on his arms, giving him a couple licks, rubbed her cheek on his before resting her head on his shoulder and letting out a deep sigh of contentment. Sasuke chuckled out deeply as he rubbed behind his girl's ears and went to sit down on one of the couches. As soon as he sat, three mounds of fur pounced upon him, covering him up instantly and all one could see was moving fur balls, yipping and jumping in place.

Naruto sat up on the floor laughing as he watched their sons pounce on their father. He quickly got up and found his daughter within the mound of boys and snuggled her in close. She rubbed her cheeks with Naruto before nestling down into his neck. "My perfect princess, how I've missed you," Naruto purred out while stroking the fine baby black fur. "How were they Haku?"

Haku had moved himself up to a sitting chair, his smile wide as he rubbed his swollen belly. "They were fine Naruto-kun. Though the boys were a little rambunctious to get to sleep last night, they were fine. They love to rough and tumble with Kiba though. I think they had him pinned a few times yesterday," Haku chuckled.

The door opened again and Jugo held the door as Itachi glided in heading straight for Haku. Haku lifted his arms up as Itachi plucked him from the chair with ease and swiveled with style and grace to sit himself down, settling Haku on his lap. Naruto just gawked at the two. _'Man…how does he do that?'_ Naruto just smiled and shook his head. Itachi nuzzled into Haku's neck and rubbed the swollen stomach lovingly.

"How did it go nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he managed to calm the three boys down and have them curl up around him. He rubbed at their tummies and ears, the lot of them suddenly drifting off to sleep. Naruto now gawked at Sasuke. _'How the **hell** does he do that?!'_ He was jealous that Sasuke could just put the cubs to sleep just like that. Sasuke gave a small smirk to Naruto as he waited for Itachi to answer.

"It went well after Naruto-kun left. What he said left a lasting impression on several of the elders. Tsunade-sama had a few share words as well." Itachi nodded a small smile and hummed out as he rubbed the swollen stomach of his mate. Haku had closed his eyes and seemed to be napping on Itachi, his head tucked under Itachi's chin. "The council had decided that they would only like to be informed on Naruto-kun's successes and have agreed to no longer allow what happened in the past to ever happen again. The kitsune whereabouts will be not recorded and only information on the existence will be recorded by Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan for educational purposes only, _should_ Naruto-kun accept." Itachi nodded towards a blushing Naruto, who just smiled embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck. "Congratulations to you otouto, for completing your bond as well," he glanced quickly at Sasuke's neck and smirked as Sasuke blushed slightly, responding with a grunt. Naruto continued to cradle his daughter as she fell asleep in his arms and wandered to where Sasuke was sitting, surrounded by sleeping balls of fur.

Naruto managed to sit beside Sasuke, not disturbing the pups, "can't get rid of me now teme," he chuckled as he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke leaned his head onto Naruto's, "wouldn't dream of it dobe."

==/\/\==

 _Naruto walked through the moonlight meadow, his nose picking up all the scents of the dew in the night, the flowers that bloomed only at night and the salt on the breeze coming from the sea. He looked about, wondering what he was doing back at this meadow. The only times he felt he was brought here was for bad news and he shuddered at the thought of this being another one of those times. He followed the worn path he knew that would lead him to the tree._

 _As the tree came into view, he noted the tall broad figure standing a few feet away from the tree and appeared to be facing the moon. The hood was down already with red hair reflecting in the moonlight and the figure didn't turn as Naruto came behind him._

 _"What is it now Honshu," Naruto asked in a huff. He stopped to stand next to the figure, his arms crossed and a frown put on his face. Naruto wanted to express his dislike for being here once again. He glanced up briefly at the tall wolf's face to see a small smile donning the old wolf's muzzle. "If you are here to tell me once again that I'm dead, I'll kick your ass into the next decade you old fart!" Naruto spat out at the wolf._

 _The wolf chuckled deeply at Naruto's antics. "Nice to see you too Naruto," the wolf's large red eyes looked back at the blond with a twinkle of amusement. A giant wolf hand appeared and ruffled the blond locks. The blond sputtered out in surprise and tried to slap away the wolf hand and Honshu laughed a little more. "Come," Honshu spoke as he turned and walked._

 _"Hey! You can't boss me around!" Naruto stomped after him anyhow as they walked down a worn path through the tall grass and flowers. Both walked saying nothing for a few minutes until they came to an edge of a forest. "Hey, this is where you and I first met!" Naruto stepped forward and peered between the trees._

 _"Indeed," Honshu replied and he pushed Naruto forward, hard._

 _"Hey! What the—!" Naruto sputtered out as he caught his footing and stumbled forward. He managed to not fall flat on his face on the forest floor and stand up straight. "What the hell you ass—!" he yelled out but stopped when he heard a giggle. Looking to the side, he saw a woman, long flowing blond hair and wearing a sundress. Naruto's mouth hung open as he took in the woman. She smiled warmly and walked through the trees towards him, the moonlight flickering off her blond locks and fireflies flickered around her. "Are you—are you—" Naruto stuttered out as he stood frozen in his spot, his eyes watching the woman stop just before him._

 _She smiled a warm smile at him and brought her hand to his cheek. "Hello Naruto." Her voice was kind, soft and sounded like a melody of an angel. She looked over at Honshu, who stood several feet away. "Thank you Honshu-sama," she bowed towards him before turning back to a shocked Naruto. "Come Naruto, walk with me," she smiled, holding out her hand. Naruto rose his hand, noting it trembled slightly, but when he grasped her fingers, the heat calmed him instantly and they moved together into the trees, hand in hand._

 _They sat on the edge of a sparkling stream, moonlight sparkling upon the two of them and their laughter could be heard floating through the trees. Sasuke made his way around the various trees, following the sounds. He knew both those laughs and was eager to find them both. He broke through the brush to see the vision of what he could only describe as two angels. The way the moon reflected from their hair, made their skin glow lightly and the smiles from the two brought a sense of warmth within him. His heart thumped loudly as Naruto saw him and a grin instantly broke upon his face as he waved him over._

 _"Sasuke! Come! Come!" Naruto waved and called out. Sasuke stood before the two sitting individuals. Naruto held his hand out and Sasuke grabbed it, giving the omega a comforting squeeze. "This is—"._

 _"Asuri-chan," Sasuke interrupted. "A pleasure to see you again," Sasuke bowed towards the blushing blond woman._

 _"Wait! How?" Naruto spit out quickly, jerking on Sasuke's hand a few times._

 _Sasuke chuckled. "You remember dobe? After the forest, where we *ahem*? How I asked you if you recalled Honshu?"_

 _Naruto's eyes held dark black until he blushed and hid his eyes. How could he forget **that time?!** Asuri giggled lightly watching the two. Sasuke looked over at her again and gave her a soft smile. She waved her hand to the ground, inviting Sasuke to sit._

 _"I was hoping to see you both again with happiness and hope, instead of sadness and despair." She smiled at both of them. "I-We are so grateful that our meeting was under the happier of the two options. Thank you both." She bowed forward._

 _"We?" Naruto asked out as he scratched the back of his head. It was then another figure came into view from the forest. Naruto flicked his eyes towards the approaching figure. He was broad shouldered, tall and had marble smooth skin. His square jaw and almond shaped eyes showed his age, but his hair was coal black that matched his eyes perfectly. Naruto's jaw fell open again as he took in the beauty of the man that was coming towards them. His clothes were sharp, as he was dressed in a three piece outfit and Naruto practically felt his fox purring at the site. He was brought back to reality when Sasuke shouldered him and gave him a teasing frown. Naruto blushed fiercely at being caught and turned his head faking a cough._

 _Asuri's warm smile warmed the area and she held her hand up to the man who approached and he helped her to stand. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit and Honshu suddenly appeared beside the group. The man bowed low towards Naruto and Sasuke, "thank you for your valiant efforts. I am forever grateful to the both of you." He stood and pulled Asuri in closer to him, his eyes lovingly looking into hers._

 _"You—you're Indra-san right?!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked from Asuri to Indra, then to Honshu and back to the couple again._

 _Asuri giggled lightly and Indra chuckled along with her. "Pleasure to meet with you both," Indra gave another nod. "Asuri has spoken of both of your valiant efforts and achievements. Thanks to you both, I am sure your children, children's children and so on will be able to be protect themselves and others with the help of gaining knowledge and friends." He then planted a soft kiss on Asuri's temple._

 _"And I as well thank you both," Honshu finally spoke. "I admit that some of the decisions I had made regarding Asuri's ancestors may have been not the best choices." He then moved a clawed hand to the back of his neck, scratching at it with a shrug to his shoulders. Sasuke smirked at the familiar motion. "With the way things are moving forward, I foresee a bright and successful future." The giant wolf smiled at all of them._

 _Asuri moved from Indra and enveloped Naruto in a tight hug. "Thank you Naruto," she whispered. Naruto breathed in deep, inhaling the scent of Asuri, "and I thank you." Naruto responded and sniffled slightly._

 _Indra shook Sasuke's hand firmly with a smile. "Thank you Sasuke. May your family prosper and be successful." He gave a wink when Sasuke gave an approving nod. Asuri grabbed Sasuke and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you too Sasuke," she whispered as Sasuke returned the warm hug._

 _Indra pulled Naruto in for a warm hug. "You are just as beautiful as her. Your children will be blessed," he whispered into Naruto's ear. He pulled back and smiled warmly at Naruto's blush._

 _Asuri and Indra wrapped up in each other's arms again as they stood and smiled warmly at Sasuke and Naruto. The small firefly lights buzzed around and began to encircle the pair as they began to fade. "Good luck with your children Naruto," Asuri called out as she faded. "Your newest editions will most likely be a handful and of course a blessing."_

 _Naruto grinned and waved, "oh these pups are already quite the handful!"_

 _"Oh, but the new ones will be even more!" Asuri giggled as she snuggled into Indra._

 _"Wait, what?!" Naruto called out. "New ones? Wait-what? Wait—Asuri-chan!" Naruto stretched out his hand while tripping over his words as a fading Asuri giggled into her hands. Indra then chuckled as he kissed her temple and the two locked eyes with Sasuke and Naruto once more before fading into the night with the sound of 'good luck' words on the breeze. Naruto had his hand still frozen in an outstretched manner to where nothing but fog was slowly dissipating._

 _"Naruto and Sasuke," Honshu spoke. "You both have bonded fully and are true destined mates. I sincerely hope that I will never meet you again until your timely passing. I bid thee farewell and good luck to you both." He bowed deeply before the lights began to circle around him and his body began to fade._

 _"Honshu-sama, it was an honour," Sasuke bowed low in response._

 _"Wait you!" Naruto shouted out. "What did she mean? New ones?!" Naruto waved his arms about and stepping towards the wolf._

 _Honshu chuckled when he glanced at Sasuke. "Is he always like this?" he raised a brow. Sasuke smirked a smile and just nodded his head, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him back into his embrace._

 _"Sasuke! What are you—" Naruto gave Sasuke a glare as he tripped back into Sasuke's arms. "Just you wait! Honshu! What did she mean? You just wait now you bastard! You owe me an explanation!" Naruto flustered out as he struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip._

 _A deep laugh erupted from the wolf's mouth, his head fell back and his sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight as he faded into nothing._

 _Sasuke hugged Naruto close as he continued to sputter out about the wolf. He placed a kiss on Naruto's ear and whispered, "let's go home dobe."_

==x00x00x00x00x00x00x00x00x00x==

And... CUT!

This story is now complete! It took approximately 16 months to do this! Dayam! You regular authors are something else, and you all amaze me with how authors can just do this writing stuff!

Please share the link if you think this story is worth it :D

I would like to publish it, but need to find someone that would draw the most perfect cover. Any ideas out there are greatly appreciated!

Many thanks to the readers and commentors, wow... that really makes a difference in how one feels while creating a story!


	24. Chapter 24

Yeah sorry to disappoint but I wanted to let anyone know that I did have Tell Me available in print.

Why you ask? Umm... I think because I was excited, pleased, happy and all those things to see my writing put into action and wanted to share it.

With the help of the most amazing artist SoraROCK, she drew her vision of Tell Me and it is now the cover of the story!

If anyone is interested in ordering this tale in print, you can find me on tumblr, my handle being, inluvwnaruto or you can leave me an email and i'll send you the link that way.

Please note that I am **not** making **any** money off of this. The price you pay is for printing and shipping.

Happy writing and reading everyone!


End file.
